Seras Mia, Quieras o No
by Alada
Summary: Bella es una mujer con la vida resuelta pero sola en el mundo. Hasta que un dia despierta en una habitación que no conoce, ni sabe lo que la ha llevado alli. Pronto descubrirá que ha sido secuestrada y no sabe hasta que punto este hecho cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:**

**La historia que estáis a punto de comenzar a leer, exceptuando a los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es originalmente mía. Está registrada con derechos de autoría y difusión, por lo que queda prohibida total o parcialmente su reproducción, copia o publicación en cualquier otro medio que no sea este foro, sin mi expresa autorización.  
**

**Parcialmente, su contenido es altamente sexual, incluyendo violencia fisica y lenguaje soez, por lo que se avisa a las almas sensibles de ser heridas y a los menores de edad, que se abstengan de leer.**

**LIBRO I**

**Serás Mía... Quieras o No**

**Prefacio**

Respiro.

Abro los ojos. No consigo enfocar nada de lo que me rodea. La luz es muy tenue, creo que aun es de noche pero tengo la sensación de haber dormido durante días enteros. Tengo una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Me pesa, me cuesta moverme, me duele.

Intento levantarme y al hacerlo una extraña sensación de mareo me inunda la cabeza. Tengo que pararme y sentarme en el borde de la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Respiro despacio para intentar recuperar el enfoque. Necesito llegar al baño, mi estomago parece que ha decidido darme los buenos días a su manera. La luz del amanecer empieza a filtrarse a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Me siento aliviada por este hecho pero… ¿por qué? No lo sé.

Empiezo a distinguir los contornos de la espaciosa habitación en la que me encuentro, no me resulta familiar… mi ropa descansa en una silla cercana. Observo la habitación buscando la puerta del baño. Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme de nuevo, esta vez más despacio intentando evitar terminar en el suelo. Cruzo la estancia con paso lento, observando a mí alrededor intentando recordar qué estaba haciendo yo allí.

**Capitulo 1**

Todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza, los elegantes muebles daban la sensación de no haber sido usados jamás. Todo olía a nuevo. No había rastro de ningún tipo de actividad nocturna, ni vasos con restos de bebida, ni bandeja de comida en el aparador… nada. El único rastro de presencia humana era mi ropa en la silla y la cama deshecha. Nada más. La cama… Giré la cabeza para poder verla desde mi posición, la luz había aumentado considerablemente, lo que hacía más fácil ver lo que me rodeaba. La ropa de cama estaba hecha un revoltijo, en ambos lados. No estuve sola…

Entré y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. El baño se me antojó demasiado frio, las baldosas del suelo en contacto con mis pies descalzos hicieron que de repente un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda dejándome a su paso la piel de gallina. Necesitaba despejarme, pensar con claridad. Me moje la cara y el cuello con abundante agua fría y me miré en el espejo, tenía pinta de haber dormido muy poco pero no me sentía cansada, al contrario, pero seguía acompañándome esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Dolor, pesadez, entumecimiento. El agua en la cara no era suficiente, por lo que decidí meterme en la ducha y permanecer un buen rato debajo del agua caliente, esperando que mi cuerpo lo agradeciera.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha, me envolví en una gruesa y suave toalla que olía a recién lavada. Me encanta ese olor, es muy reconfortante. Me acerque al espejo para comprobar si mi aspecto había mejorado algo. El vapor del agua caliente flotaba en la estancia así que lo desempañé con la mano y me miré de nuevo. Había mejorado bastante, incluso mi cuerpo volvía a comportarse como un cuerpo normal, aunque seguía teniendo molestias en determinadas zonas de la espalda y los brazos. Me fije más detenidamente en las zonas doloridas de los brazos y entreví las primeras muestras de lo que se iban a convertir en futuros moratones.

Con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo mojado y aun alborotado abrí la puerta y salí del baño. Me quede parada en la misma puerta sin poder dar un paso al frente, completamente boquiabierta. La habitación había sido recogida, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, las persianas estaban alzadas y las cortinas abiertas. Mi ropa había desaparecido. En su lugar encontré dobladas varias prendas que no pude reconocer como mías, pero que sin duda eran de mi estilo: unos vaqueros y una camisa. Rápidamente me enfundé los pantalones y solté la toalla de alrededor de mi cuerpo para ponerme la camisa, que, como pude comprobar nada mas terminé de deslizarla por mi cabeza y brazos, me quedaba demasiado grande. Sin duda era de hombre.

Me sentía más segura con algo de ropa encima y eso me dio la confianza para observar más detenidamente la habitación después de la visita tan silenciosa que había tenido. No sé cuanto tardé en salir del baño pero no creo que fuera más de una hora, hora y media como mucho. Todo estaba colocado en su sitio y no había nada fuera de su lugar. Exceptuando una bandeja con lo que parecía un desayuno, colocado en la mesita auxiliar que estaba ubicada al lado de la ventana. Mi estomago reaccionó a la visión de los croissants y me acerqué para explorar el contenido de mi desayuno. Constaba de café, los citados croissants y zumo de naranja natural, nada fuera de lo normal. Al lado de la bandeja había un sobre cerrado que no iba dirigido a nadie. Lo abrí.

"Volveré esta noche. E. "

Eso era todo. Una simple frase y una E como firma.

Deje caer la hoja de papel al suelo y empecé a temblar, la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Porque estaba allí? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Instintivamente me lancé hacia la puerta con el corazón desbocado. Me invadió un miedo atroz y mi cabeza empezó a repetir una y otra vez… "sal de aquí, sal de aquí, tienes que salir de aquí… ¡ya!" Tenía que alcanzar la puerta y salir pitando de allí. Me impulsé hacia delante y agarré el pomo de la puerta, intentando con todas mis fuerzas convencerme a mi misma que estaría abierta y que en unos segundos estaría de nuevo en la calle, a salvo de lo que fuera que me había llevado hasta esa casa, pero en el fondo de mi mente tenía la certeza de que la iba a encontrar cerrada.

Cerrada a cal y canto. No se movió ni un ápice de su lugar. La golpeé con todas mis fuerzas sin parar, grite pidiendo ayuda. Alguien tendría que escucharme, la persona que había hecho la habitación seguiría en la casa y escucharía mis gritos. Vendría a abrirme en cuanto los escuchara pero pasaban los minutos y todo seguía igual. Me dejé las manos doloridas forcejeando con el pomo de la puerta e intentando que obedeciera a mis movimientos y se abriera. Pero todo fue en vano. Desistí.

Necesitaba calmarme, estaba fuera de control, necesitaba centrarme y pensar que podía hacer ante esta situación. Respiré profundamente varias veces hasta que conseguí controlar la respiración y apaciguar los latidos del corazón, que luchaba por salirse de mi pecho. Volví hacia la mesa donde estaba el desayuno, despacio me agaché para recoger la nota tirada en el suelo. La volví a leer, la leí cien veces intentando encontrar alguna pista, algún indicio que aclarara el porqué de mi situación, pero no encontré nada… "Volveré esta noche"…

Volverá. Las lágrimas se derramaron por mi rostro.

… . …

Mi vida se podía relatar con unas pocas palabras. Nací y crecí en el seno de una familia de clase media, no tengo hermanos. Mis padres fallecieron hace catorce años en accidente de tráfico, cuando yo tenía 16 y pasé a estar bajo la tutela de una tía lejana de mi madre. Una señora reservada y extremadamente educada que hizo su labor como buenamente pudo, teniendo en cuenta que a la edad de 16 años, y después de tan trágico accidente, yo no era precisamente una adolescente muy sociable. Soltera y sin hijos se propuso sacarme adelante con lo único que tenia bien aprendido, disciplina, una buena educación, y mano izquierda. El cariño no fue una constante en nuestro tiempo juntas, pero conseguimos instalarnos en el respeto mutuo y nos fue bastante bien.

Terminé mis estudios y conseguí un buen empleo. Decidí independizarme en cuanto tuve la suficiente autonomía económica como para sufragar mis gastos, pagar el alquiler y vivir modestamente. Mi tía no se extraño en absoluto cuando le dije que me marchaba, de hecho creo que recibió la noticia con alivio y alegría. Por fin su tarea había finalizado, volvía a recuperar su vida y a ser una mujer solitaria y libre de cargas familiares. Hablábamos de vez en cuando por teléfono y siempre recibía una tarjeta de felicitación suya por mi cumpleaños o por Navidad. Murió un par de años después de mi marcha.

Tenía pocos pero buenos amigos, algunos de mi época de estudiante y otros resultantes de relaciones profesionales. Me considero una persona bastante independiente y he de reconocer que también un poco dura a veces. Lo normal para alguien que ha tenido que aprender a vivir sin el cariño que solo unos padres saben dar. En el plano sentimental he tenido de todo… amores, desamores, momentos de soledad… he querido y me he sentido querida, pero no puedo decir que me haya enamorado jamás. Perdí mi virginidad a la tardía edad de 21 años y recuerdo a aquel muchacho con bastante cariño, aun después de que lo nuestro se acabara.

Ahora me encontraba en un momento de soledad sentimental. Mi vida giraba en torno a mi trabajo y disfrutaba de la libertad de ir y venir a mi antojo. Hacía ya varios meses de mi última relación… él quería más compromiso y yo no… y ahí se acabó. Al no terminar bien decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí misma y mi adorada independencia.

Parte del tiempo libre que me dejaba mi trabajo lo dedicaba a pasear por el parque de enfrente de casa, me relajaba mucho leer y me pasaba las tardes tirada en cualquier jardín con un libro en las manos disfrutando de la lectura, me ayudaba a desconectar de la realidad.

De hecho, haber estado ese día en el parque, era de lo poco que recordaba del día anterior a mi encierro forzado. Necesitaba centrarme y pensar qué podía hacer. Me acerqué a la ventana y me asomé. Las vistas eran espectaculares, un extenso bosque cerrado se extendía ante mis ojos, con un verde tan intenso que parecía irreal. No reconocí la ubicación ni me sonaba de nada el entorno en el que se ubicaba la casa, tampoco se veía ninguna otra edificación cerca, ni casas, ni carreteras, nada. Solo un camino de tierra apisonada que sin duda sería el camino de acceso a la casa, que iba de derecha a izquierda por delante de la ventana y se perdía girando mas allá de donde alcanzaba mi vista. La habitación donde estaba se encontraba en la segunda planta de aquella casa. Intenté abrir la ventana pero no me asombró encontrarla cerrada también. Estaba claro que quien me había llevado allí no iba a dejarme salir tan fácilmente. Tendría que esperar a que quien había hecho esto conmigo volviera por la noche. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Tenía que tranquilizarme para pensar con calma en la situación en la que me encontraba y buscar la manera de salir de aquí. Mi estómago rugía de hambre, me acerque a la bandeja del desayuno y no pude evitar que la boca se me hiciera agua solo con mirar el contenido. Por mi cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que pudiera estar envenenado, pero era bastante improbable pues si lo que quería era matarme lo podría haber hecho en el momento en que me secuestró, por lo que no lo pensé más y tomé un buen sorbo de café mientras despedazaba un bollo y me metía un pedazo en la boca. En unos minutos acabé con los croissants y terminé el café. Me quedé tan satisfecha después de terminar el desayuno que la sensación de miedo y agobio empezó a desaparecer paulatinamente, dando paso a una ligera ansiedad y un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad.

Tomé el vaso de zumo y me recosté en la cama, encima de mil almohadones de pluma perfectamente colocados y que no tuve ningún reparo en descolocar y ubicar a mi antojo. Estaba muy a gusto ahora, sentía la cabeza despejada y me había propuesto hacer memoria para repasar los acontecimientos que me habían llevado a mi actual situación. Empecé a recordar…

_ Recordé que era sábado y hacia un día estupendo, por lo que decidí pasarlo en el parque a la sombra de un buen árbol, con mi libro como única compañía y rodeada de tranquilidad. Pasé parte de la mañana absorta en la lectura y solo descansé cuando el hambre empezó a hacer que me sonara el estomago. Al levantarme observé que el día había empeorado nublándose poco a poco y dejando un tono grisáceo en el cielo. No parecía que fuera a llover por lo que decidí comer algo por allí, un sándwich y un refresco en alguna cafetería cercana, sin plantearme siquiera el volver a casa. _

_Después de almorzar volví a instalarme bajo un árbol dispuesta a seguir leyendo. Abrí el libro y comencé la lectura. Cuando llevaba leídas un par de páginas algo me distrajo, no supe identificar la causa pero algo a mí alrededor había cambiado. Me invadió la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Levanté la vista y miré a mi alrededor, todo parecía normal, niños jugando, parejas paseando cogidas de la mano, un hombre leyendo el periódico del día sentado en un banco, la brisa moviendo las copas de los arboles… nada fuera de lo normal pero la sensación no se iba. Intenté volver a centrarme en la lectura pero me resultó imposible, estaba empezando a chispear, así que recogí la mantita de viaje y el resto de mis cosas y me dispuse a volver a casa._

_Solo llevaba unos metros recorridos cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, la gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones intentando refugiarse del aguacero que estaba cayendo. Me vi obligada a guarecerme bajo un árbol a la espera de que parara pues no quería acabar echa una sopa._

Apuré lo que quedaba del zumo de naranja y dejé la copa en la mesita de noche. Me quedó un regusto amargo en la boca, le tenía que haberle puesto un poco de azúcar. Estaba tan a gusto que me escurrí entre los almohadones para adoptar una postura más horizontal. Estaba muy relajada y empezaba a mostrar signos de somnolencia… no podía tener sueño, no estaba tan cansada y necesitaba seguir recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior…

_ Volvió a invadirme de nuevo la sensación, esta vez más potente, de que alguien estaba observándome. Miré a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie, todo el mundo había desaparecido intentando evitar el chaparrón. Estaba completamente sola cuando creí oír una respiración cercana, no, no era una respiración, era una inspiración profunda… De repente saltaron todas las alarmas de mi mente… alguien me estaba acechando. El corazón empezó a martillearme en el pecho. No había nadie a mí alrededor, estaba completamente sola, ¿porque sentía tanto miedo? Decidí no esperar a averiguarlo y poniéndome la manta sobre la cabeza comencé a andar apresuradamente hacia la salida del parque._

_La calle estaba desierta y apreté el paso con intención de llegar lo antes posible a casa. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsa e intenté introducirla en la cerradura del portal, pero la manta reducía bastante mi campo de visión, por lo que dejé que se escurriera hasta mis hombros dejando que la lluvia empapara mi pelo. Metí la llave, abrí el portal y cerré con un golpe a mi espalda. Estaba a salvo… o eso creía yo…_

_Recosté la espalda contra la puerta unos minutos, intentando averiguar si el martilleo de mi corazón era debido a la sensación de peligro, que no me había abandonado ni un segundo, o al esfuerzo de la carrera. Estaba a salvo, no había motivo para tener miedo. En unos segundos estaría en casa riéndome de mi misma por haberme imaginado cosas tan absurdas. Comencé a subir la escalera me situé delante de la puerta de mi apartamento y antes de que pudiera meter la llave en la cerradura unas manos me agarraron con fuerza por detrás inmovilizando mis brazos. El pánico recorrió mi cuerpo en un segundo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o incluso pensar una mano me cubrió la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo. De repente todo se volvió negro._

Se me cerraban los ojos, intenté luchar por mantenerme despierta pues tenía que idear un plan para escapar, o por lo menos para afrontar la visita que iba a recibir esta misma noche, pero los párpados me pesaban como piedras. Había dormido mucho… no tendría que estar tan cansada. Intenté no dejar que el sueño me venciera pero era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Entre sueños ya, pensé que el amargo del zumo se debía a algún tipo de sustancia somnífera que habían puesto adrede en la bebida para mantenerme tranquila, o sedada, o incluso imposibilitada por si se me ocurría pensar en escapar. Ya no pude resistirme más… me abandoné al sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos la luz del día había desaparecido por completo de las ventanas. Era noche cerrada, ¿qué hora sería? Imposible saberlo, pero había dormido todo el día. La única iluminación que tenia la habitación era la de una lamparita que descansaba encima de la mesa al lado de la ventana y confería a la estancia una tenue luz. De nuevo otra bandeja con lo que parecía la cena esperaba encima de la mesa. Me levanté despacio y me acerqué a la ventana, abrí un poco las cortinas intentando ver el exterior pero la noche era tan cerrada que no conseguí distinguir ni el contorno de los árboles, solo había oscuridad. Volví la vista hasta la mesita. De nuevo alguien había entrado en la habitación para recoger los restos del desayuno y sustituirlos por la bandeja de la cena.

Después de pasar todo el día durmiendo mi cuerpo empezó a despertarse y me apremió la necesitar de ir al baño. Cuando me duché esta mañana no me había molestado en recoger nada pero no me sorprendió encontrarlo recogido y limpio, y con toallas blancas y limpias perfectamente dobladas en su sitio. Me refresqué la cara con un poco de agua fría, aun tenía un ligera sensación de pesadez en la cabeza por efecto de las drogas que, sin lugar a dudas, habían puesto en el zumo de esta mañana. Cuando terminé volví a la habitación con la mente puesta en la visita que iba a recibir en unos instantes. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía para prepararme para lo que iba a ocurrir cuando mi secuestrador entrara por la puerta. Estaba aterrada ante la idea, físicamente soy poca cosa, no se puede decir que la fuerza física sea una de mis mejores cualidades, pero si llegado el momento fuera necesario defenderme tenía claro que lo haría con uñas y dientes.

Me acerqué a la mesita donde esperaba mi cena. Constaba de un tazón con algún tipo de crema de color claro y un bistec con guarnición de patatas horneadas con verduras. Lo acompañaba una copa y una botella con lo que parecía vino tinto. La verdad es que olía de maravilla y pensé que una copa de vino no me vendría mal para tranquilizarme un poco y templar los nervios antes de la visita. Pero después de lo ocurrido con el desayuno estaba claro que no iba a probar bocado ni a catar el vino. Tenía que tener la mente despierta y prepararme para la lucha si era necesario, y estando drogada me resultaría muy difícil mantener la poca resistencia que mis puños le pudieran presentar. Desde luego no iba a ponerle las cosas más fáciles de lo que ya las tenía.

Eché un vistazo por la habitación buscando algún objeto que pudiera usar como arma en un momento determinado, pero la decoración elegante de la habitación se basaba en su sobriedad, más bien minimalista y con pocos adornos. El mobiliario constaba de un tocador presidido por un gran espejo y que tenía un banquito forrado de tela oscura delante, la mesa auxiliar de al lado de la ventana, donde descansaba mi cena, con dos sillas como única compañía, la lamparita y la cama… por supuesto. Nada más, ni jarrones ni ningún objeto que pudiera usar como arma arrojadiza. La cama. Ahora que la miraba más detenidamente, ésta tenía unas proporciones descomunales, por lo menos tenía dos metros de largo por dos y medio de ancho. A pesar de mis moratones y los dolores que tenía en espalda y brazos no tenía síntomas de haber sido forzada de esa manera a pesar de saber que alguien la había compartido conmigo la noche anterior. No quería ni pensar en ello. Me daba miedo pensar el porqué de una cama tan grande.

Empezaba a encontrarme nerviosa de nuevo. Intenté captar algún sonido que indicara actividad en la casa pero no oí nada, todo estaba en completo silencio. Me acerque a la ventana y miré al exterior, lo único que había era oscuridad. De repente un destello captó mi atención, a lo lejos por el camino, una minúscula luz hizo su aparición aumentando de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Eran los faros de un coche que se acercaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir desbocado, las manos empezaron a sudarme y el cuerpo se me puso en tensión. Mi visita estaba llegando.

Me aparté de la ventana y miré nerviosa a mi alrededor buscando algo a lo que aferrarme para mantener la cordura. Las lágrimas acudieron desbordadas a mis ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría defenderme? ¿Qué quería de mí? Fijé la vista en la bandeja de la cena y de repente vi el cielo abierto ante mis ojos… un cuchillo… Lo agarre rápidamente y ocultándolo bajo la manga de la camisa me desplace hacia la otra punta de la habitación al rincón más alejado de la puerta. Apoyé la espalda en la pared y me deslicé hacia abajo flexionando las rodillas. No aparté la mirada de la puerta ni un instante mientras mi cabeza daba mil vueltas a posibles salidas o escapatorias. El corazón se me salía del pecho, la sangre se me agolpaba en las sienes y las manos me temblaban descontroladas por lo que se me venía encima. Las crucé por encima de las rodillas intentando contrarrestar los temblores. Esperé. Los latidos del corazón me retumbaban en los oídos, bum…bum… bum… bum… bum… La puerta no se movía. Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar por la desesperación cuando oí pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Oí el ruido que produjo la llave al entrar en la cerradura dando dos vueltas. La puerta siguió cerrada por un segundo que me pareció un año entero. Entonces se abrió.

Me quedé mirando la puerta aterrada. Un hombre alto entró con paso lento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Volvió a echar la llave por dentro, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se quedó completamente quieto mirando en mi dirección. No pude ver su rostro pues la habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra. La lamparita no alumbraba más allá de la mesa y solo pude adivinar sus contornos. Era alto no cabía duda, mediría alrededor de 1.80 y era de complexión delgada. Llevaba zapatos y ropa oscura, pantalón y camisa, pero no pude determinar el color. Me quedé paralizada por el miedo, mirándole sin poder apartar la vista. El siguió sin apartar sus ojos de mí, observándome, estudiándome. Si se me acercaba no dudaría ni un segundo en usar el cuchillo que tenia escondido.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin decir nada, solo nos observábamos midiéndonos mutuamente y calibrando nuestras posibilidades, aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes. Desde luego no iba a ser yo la que rompiera el silencio. Yo era la víctima, la secuestrada, la que se encontraba a la expectativa. Él era el malo, el que había planeado todo esto, el que tenía que darme una explicación, o mejor dicho, el que tenía que darme una razón para aquello.

- Hola Bells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Informo: Actualizaré una vez al dia, de lunes a viernes, aproximadamente sobre las 10.00 de la mañana (hora española). Los festivos y fines de semana no garantizo actualizar, dependerá de la disponibilidad que tenga.**

**Gracias a Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se ha suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...  
**

**Capitulo 3**

El sonido de su voz era tan dulce que me quedé sin respiración. Su tono era completamente inexpresivo, no delataba emoción alguna, pero me resultaba tan familiar que el miedo que hasta ese instante me atenazaba pasó a un segundo plano. La curiosidad comenzó a tomar posiciones en mi lista de prioridades. Estaba claro que me conocía, había usado mi nombre de pila, algo que hasta ahora solo habían hecho mis padres y que nadie volvió a usar una vez que desaparecieron.

- Veo que no has probado bocado. Alma se sentirá muy decepcionada si no pruebas al menos un poco de la cena que te ha preparado. Es una mujer muy sensible.

Dios mío… tenía una voz tan embriagadora que solo pude mirarle en la penumbra intentando ver el rostro del que provenía esa voz tan familiar. Estaba segura de que la había oído en alguna parte pero no conseguía localizar dónde. Permaneció en silencio un par de minutos esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

- ¿Vas a ignorarme toda la vida? Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente y se requiere la participación de ambas partes para poder llevarla a cabo. – dijo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – fue lo único que conseguí articular.

- Todo a su tiempo… de momento me conformo con que te levantes de ahí y te sientes a disfrutar de tu cena. Por favor. – dijo con un tono medio cómico.

Me incorporé sobre las piernas pero no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar. No iba a probar nada de la cena pero pensé que desde otro ángulo conseguiría ver la cara de mi secuestrador. Me desplacé con paso vacilante hacia la mesita, sin apartar la mirada de él. Me parapeté detrás de la silla que tenía más cerca de mí pero sin sentarme. Intenté verle la cara pero seguía sumido en las sombras.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿qué quieres de mi?– dije intentando infundirle enfado a mi voz.

- Comprendo que no entiendas porqué estas aquí. Me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de poder explicártelo con calma y a su debido tiempo. Tenemos mucho que contarnos.

Avanzó unos pasos, saliendo de las sombras y mostrándose a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Me quedé petrificada en el sitio, era la cara de un ángel lo que estaba viendo, miré su rostro sin poder articular palabra. Sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso y me miraban sin ningún tipo de reparo. ¿Había deseo en ellos? Una media sonrisa torcía su boca perfecta. La palidez de su piel era evidente incluso a la luz de la lámpara. Estaba delante de la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto. Avanzó hacia mi posición muy despacio, intentando no asustarme, pero instintivamente yo di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

- No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. Llevo esperando este momento muchos años y sería incapaz de hacer algo que te dañara, ahora que por fin estás conmigo.

- No es esa la impresión que tengo, me has secuestrado, me has drogado y vete a saber cuántas atrocidades más has hecho conmigo.- dije lo mas furiosa que pude.- ¿es este tu concepto de no hacer daño?

- Te pido disculpas por las formas, pero creo que no había otro modo de hacer que entendieras… que vieras… teníamos que estar los dos solos, sin interrupciones ni distracciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿qué tengo que ver?

- Que la vida que has conocido hasta ahora ha terminado, que ha llegado el momento de que vengas conmigo y aceptes tu nueva vida, que estamos predestinados a estar juntos… para siempre. Que serás mía… quieras o no.

Me quedé estupefacta, mirándole, intentando averiguar la expresión de su mirada, había determinación y deseo, sus ojos me recorrían ansiosos. Me necesitaba, sus ojos me lo decían con cada movimiento que hacían sobre mi cuerpo. Se paró en mis ojos y los entornó como intentando leer en ellos. Dios… eran tan hermosos… Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentí como la sangre acudía a mi cara, ruborizándome. El se movió un paso más hacia mí, yo no me moví del sitio, no podía… estaba perdida en el dorado de sus ojos… tan intenso, tan profundo. Apenas nos separaba la pequeña mesa donde descansaba mi cena, pero no avanzó más, en lugar de eso se inclinó hacia delante unos centímetros e inspiró lenta y profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Exhaló el aroma con lentitud por la boca, deleitándose en el proceso, saboreando la esencia. Sus labios se ensancharon en una amplia sonrisa y mirándome con un deseo brutal en sus ojos me dijo:

- Bienvenida a casa.

Intenté asimilar lo que me había dicho, cada palabra, pero no le encontraba el sentido. Que mi vida tal como la conocía había llegado a su fin, que tenía que permanecer con él para siempre, que estábamos predestinados. Todo sonaba irreal… toda la situación era irreal. Debía estar soñando y despertaría en cualquier momento en la cama de mi apartamento sudando por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Pero no era un sueño, todo era real, él era real y estaba allí, mirándome.

Necesitaba respuestas. Su comentario no había hecho más que incentivar mi curiosidad. Arrastré la silla lo suficiente como para poder sentarme sin estar cerca de la mesa. Él hizo lo mismo. Miré la bandeja con la comida y movida por un impulso tomé la copa, vertí un poco de vino en ella y la apuré hasta el fondo. Tenía que calmarme y confiaba en que el vino me ayudara. En cuanto mis nervios me lo permitieron no vacilé en soltar una batería de preguntas mientras mi interlocutor respondía pacientemente.

- Me has llamado por mi nombre de pila ¿nos conocemos? – dije vacilante.

- No exactamente. Yo si te conozco a ti, lo sé todo sobre ti, pero tú no sabes nada de mí. Pero para eso estamos aquí, para que me conozcas.

- El otro día, en el parque, el día de la tormenta ¿estabas allí?

- Si. Siempre estoy contigo, aunque fue la primera vez que reparaste en mi presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que" siempre" estás conmigo? – pregunté extrañada.

- Pues que llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de ti, protegiéndote, velando por tu seguridad.

- ¿Querrás decir acosándome?

- Yo no lo veo así. Cuando me di cuenta de que habías percibido mi presencia supe que estabas preparada y que había llegado el momento. –sus ojos brillaron con una luz especial.

- ¿Que había llegado el momento de qué?

- De que vinieras a mí. – dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

No entendía nada, este ser angelical me había secuestrado y ahora decía que velaba por mi seguridad. No le había visto jamás pero él me conocía perfectamente. Estaba hecha un lío. Necesitaba más respuestas y solo había una manera de conseguirlas.

- Has dicho que me conoces…. ¿Qué sabes de mí exactamente? – empecé a preguntar de nuevo.

- Todo. Esto se va a alargar bastante si quieres que te relate tu propia vida, pero para que te hagas una idea te diré que te he visto crecer, dar tus primeros pasos, salir con tu primer novio, dar tu primer beso… Estuve a tu lado cuando tus padres fallecieron y cuando te mandaron con tu tía. Estuve presente en tu graduación y he soportado estoicamente verte pasar de una relación a otra buscando algo que estaba claro que ningún hombre podía darte… solo yo puedo darte lo que buscas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas toda la vida espiándome? – le miré atónita.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Bueno… es un poco complicado responder a eso, en mi mundo la edad tiene poca importancia, pero digamos que tengo unos 25 más o menos. Y yo no lo llamaría espiarte, simplemente me gusta pensar que lo que hago es salvaguardar mi futuro.

- Me estás haciendo un lio ¿qué quieres decir con salvaguardar tu futuro? ¿esperas tener algún futuro conmigo? – pregunté completamente anonadada.

- Bella… ahora mismo ves muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que vayamos a tener un futuro juntos pero te aseguro que debe ser así… va a ser así. Me querrás tanto como yo te quiero. No existirá nada en el mundo que supere nuestro amor. Solo intento que el proceso sea lo menos traumático posible para ti.

- ¿Y el proceso consiste en secuestrarme a la fuerza, separarme de mis amigos, de mi trabajo, drogar mi comida y mantenerme encerrada hasta que por gracia divina caiga rendida a tus pies? – le grité.

La furia hizo que mi voz sonara estridente, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir a borbotones de mis ojos. Me levante de la silla y dejándola caer detrás de mi me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver como las lágrimas corrían desbordadas por mi cara.

- Tranquilízate, comprendo que es demasiada información para asimilar en tan corto espacio de tiempo, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que hago lo mejor para ti. Todo lo hago por ti. Por nosotros.

- ¡Estas completamente loco… no puedes retenerme a la fuerza! Te pido que me dejes marchar… te lo exijo…

- No estás en posición de exigir nada… tómatelo como una invitación… eres mi invitada y lo serás durante una temporada.

- ¿Cómo puedes pretender que haga algo así? Por el amor de Dios… me has secuestrado, drogado, encerrado y vete tú a saber cuántas cosas más… ¡¿y pretendes que me lo tome como si un amigo me hubiera invitado a pasar unas vacaciones?... eres un cínico… deberías estar entre rejas…

Al oír mis últimas palabras cambió por completo la expresión de su rostro. Me sentía tan cansada que mi mente se negó a seguir el ritmo que yo le estaba marcando. Quería seguir saciando mi curiosidad pero por hoy ya había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Necesitaba encontrar el modo de hacerle entender que las cosas no se hacen así, que las personas normales no van por ahí secuestrando gente para hacer que se enamoren de uno. Era indignante.

- Bella… no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote... – dijo en un susurro.

La tristeza que había en su voz me hizo trizas el corazón ¿Cómo podía estar yo haciendo sufrir a un ser tan adorablemente perfecto? Tendría que ser yo la que sufriera por mi situación y tendría que estar furiosa con él por haberme secuestrado, pero escucharle decir esas palabras me lleno de tristeza el corazón de tal modo que acabé sintiendo que todo era por mi culpa… estaba siendo muy dura con él. Yo era la culpable de su desdicha.

- Bella... por favor, mírame… no me rechaces ahora…

No me sentía capaz de mirarle frente a frente. Solo el sonido de su voz ya resultaba doloroso. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido y encontrar una manera de asimilar aquellas palabras. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me giré lentamente. Se había levantado y estaba a unos escasos pasos de mi, imponente y hermoso como nunca había visto a nadie, y me miraba con una súplica reflejada en sus ojos dorados. Se me volvió a romper el corazón.

- Vete… por favor – le rogué mientras las lágrimas me caían por la cara – Necesito estar sola. Márchate.

- No puedo dejarte en este estado, deja que me quede contigo un poco más, por favor…

Alargó la mano intentando acortar la distancia que nos separaba dando un pequeño paso hacia delante. Instintivamente reaccioné dando a mi vez un paso hacia atrás, alejándome, alejándole de mi.

- No. Márchate ahora – dije aparentando hacerme la fuerte y limpiando con mis dedos las lágrimas que seguían cayendo - necesito pensar en todo esto y contigo aquí me resulta del todo imposible.

- Como quieras - dijo bajando la mirada y dejando caer la mano que tenía extendida hacia mí- esperaré a que estés preparada para hablar conmigo de nuevo.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La llave giró en la cerradura. Volvía a estar sola. Sola y encerrada. Dejé caer el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en la manga y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo me tapé la cara con las manos. Las lágrimas me caían descontroladamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO: La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y hasta el 12 de diciembre no vuelvo. Tengo los capitulos subidos al Doc. Manager pero como donde voy no sé si tengo internet intentaré hacerlo desde el teléfono. En caso de no poder, las actus se pausarán hasta el dia de mi regreso. **

**Gracias a Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Ya es viernes...¡ Disfrutad de la actu y del fin de semana ;D  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...  
**

**Capitulo 4**

Era casi mediodía cuando abrí los ojos y la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. Estaba tendida en la cama y a pesar de encontrarme muy agusto empezaba a tener bastante calor. Al apartar las sábanas observé que no llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, que alguien me la había quitado y en su lugar me había puesto un ligero camisón de seda rosa. Me incorporé y observe la cama, de nuevo estaba deshecha por ambos lados y en la almohada se adivinaba la forma de la cabeza que había estado recostada a mi lado. Supuse que habría sido él.

No recordaba haberme metido en la cama y mucho menos haberme desnudado. No había rastro de mi ropa por ningún lado, así que me fui directamente a baño, a darme la ducha matutina que tan bien me sentaba y a dejar que mi guardiana personal, creo que la había llamado Alma, hiciera su trabajo del mismo modo que lo llevaba haciendo hasta ahora, sin que yo la viera.

Cuando salí del baño con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo y el pelo chorreando no me sorprendió en absoluto lo que encontré. De nuevo la cama perfectamente hecha con sus mil almohadones colocados sistemáticamente, ropa limpia encima de la silla y una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita. Me puse la muda limpia y contemplé el vestido que había dejado para mí. No era de mi estilo pero he de reconocer que era muy bonito, de un tono azul oscuro, bastante ajustado, de tirante ancho y sin mangas. La falda me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

Miré por los cajones y los armarios esperando encontrar cualquier otra cosa que ponerme pero todos estaban vacíos. Tendría que hablar sobre esto con mi carcelero. El pensar en él me hizo mirar al lado de la bandeja buscando una nota como la que me había dejado el día anterior. Y efectivamente allí estaba. La abrí y la leí, decía:

"_Espero con ansia verte de nuevo. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. E."_

En lugar del café y los croissants encontré una ensalada variada, varios sándwiches fríos, una pieza de fruta y una botella de agua grande. Por la hora que debía ser supongo que el desayuno no era lo más apropiado y lo había sustituido por una comida completa, me daba la impresión de que las visitas que tenia Alma planeadas para mi hoy se habían reducido considerablemente. Volví a sopesar la posibilidad de que hubiera puesto sedantes en la comida pero mi estomago ya rugía de impaciencia y, pensándolo fríamente, si tenía que pasar el resto del día durmiendo desde luego era preferible a estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza y terminar más confusa de lo que ya estaba, así que me comí todo el almuerzo sin pensar demasiado en ello, realmente estaba hambrienta.

Después cogí la manzana y me tumbé en la cama descolocando de nuevo los almohadones a mi antojo y empecé a pensar en todo lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior mi carcelero y yo. Después de pensar mucho en ello llegué a la conclusión de que poco podía hacer yo salvo apelar a su compasión, intentar hacerle ver que era una locura lo que pretendía y que tarde o temprano tendría que dejarme marchar. Luego me descubrí pensando en cómo había llegado yo a la cama, sin duda habría sido él.

Y seguro que se quedó a mi lado el resto de la noche. La almohada aun conservaba la forma de su cabeza cuando me levanté. No sé porqué me incorporé, cogí la almohada de su lado de la cama y me la acerque a la cara, intentando captar algún olor. Su olor. Solo olía a ropa limpia. Mi mente empezó a vagar por los acontecimientos que debieron ocurrir después de quedarme dormida en el suelo. Me recogería en brazos y me llevaría hasta la cama, me quitaría la ropa despacio para no despertarme y en su lugar me colocaría el camisón. Un calor abrasador acudió a mis mejillas cuando pensé en este hecho. Me habría visto desnuda, e indefensa.

Podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente tan rápido como había llegado e Intenté serenarme. Después me arroparía y se tumbaría a mi lado para dormir conmigo. No sé por qué motivo esto no me causó ningún disgusto, no me importaba en absoluto.

Me sentía extrañamente serena teniendo en cuenta la nochecita que había pasado. Intenté encontrar los sentimientos de furia, enfado y desasosiego que experimenté en la conversación que mantuvimos aquella noche, pero no encontré ni rastro de ellos.

Hubo detalles de sus palabras que en un primer momento me pasaron desapercibidos pero que ahora revoloteaban por mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera asistido a todos los acontecimientos de mi vida? Para eso tendría que tener por lo menos 50 años, pues en mis 30 habían pasado muchas cosas. Pero dijo que solo tenía 25, o eso entendí yo. También dijo que en "su mundo" la edad no importaba demasiado… ¿en su mundo? ¿Era de otro mundo diferente al mío? Desde luego había algo en él que era diferente. La palidez de su rostro y su belleza eran arrebatadoras, dejaba sin respiración el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos tan dorados e intensos que resultaba casi imposible apartar la mirada de ellos, y su voz sonaba tan celestial que sin duda tendría que ser de otro planeta.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en un estado de duermevela inquieto. A ratos dormía y soñaba con cosas extrañas, momentos de mi vida corrientes, un paseo por el parque, una cena con amigos, una escapada de fin de semana con el novio de turno… pero en ellos aparecía siempre de fondo una sombra negra al acecho, observando, vigilando.

Los ratos que pasaba despierta me descubría pensando en él, no podía apartarlo de mi mente. Intenté distraerme acercándome a la ventana y mirando al exterior, el sol se estaba ocultando y la luz del crepúsculo confería al bosque un aspecto oscuro, amenazante. Se me puso la piel de gallina. En ese instante vi a lo lejos por el camino que se acercaba un coche a toda velocidad. Pasó como una exhalación por delante de mi ventana dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo del camino y giró hasta perderse de mi vista. Mi secuestrador llegaba muy pronto hoy.

Tendría que solucionar varios temas con él si esta situación se iba a alargar en el tiempo. El encierro iba a terminar por volverme loca si no encontraba algo con que distraer la mente y también estaban las cuestiones de mi vestuario y mi alimentación, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esta rutina.

Estar sola nunca me había importado pero el aislamiento en este caso resultaba insoportable. Llevaba ya dos días de encierro pero parecían dos meses. Hoy era lunes y al no presentarme en el trabajo alguien tendría que estar preguntando por mí. Intentaría averiguar cómo había afectado a mi vida mi repentina desaparición.

Me quedé al lado de la ventana mirando al exterior, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta como para sentirme a salvo, después de la discusión que tuvimos la noche pasada no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Había algo en él, algo salvaje y peligroso, que disparaba las alarmas de peligro en mi mente pero a la vez su voz y sus palabras sonaban muy tranquilizadoras… aún así mantendría las distancias.

Caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Oí como la llave giraba dentro de la cerradura. Entró y se me quedó mirando durante un largo minuto sin decir nada. Yo le miré un segundo y después volví a perder mi mirada en el bosque intentando parecer que no le prestaba atención. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

- Hola Bella. Espero que no me hayas echado mucho de menos. – dijo con esa media sonrisa suya que ya me era familiar. Parecía estar de muy buen humor – estas realmente preciosa con ese vestido.

Se alejó de la puerta y avanzó varios pasos en mi dirección. Yo seguí mirando por la ventana ignorando su presencia. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí y sentí como me recorría con la mirada. Finalmente no pude evitarlo y dirigí mis ojos hacia él. La luz del atardecer, ya con el sol oculto, le daba un aspecto magnifico.

Pude apreciar las facciones de su rostro con más detalle que la noche anterior. Realmente parecía un ángel, era perfectamente perfecto, su piel nívea era como de mármol, sin la más mínima imperfección. Ahí estaba delante de mí, alto, imponente, perfecto. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan hermoso? ¿Cómo conseguía que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos solo con poner sus ojos sobre los míos?

El corazón volvió a latirme desbocado en el pecho y me ruboricé como una colegiala. Al ver mi reacción sonrió con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo de picardía corrió por sus ojos dorados. Aparté bruscamente mis ojos de él e intenté recomponer mis pensamientos. Tenía que parecer fuerte, segura de mi misma.

- ¡Vaya! si llego a saber que me recibirías así hubiera venido mucho antes… - dijo entre risitas muy pagado de sí mismo – yo también me alegro de verte.

- Bueno… ¡esto era lo que me faltaba! - dije de repente furiosa por su comentario- ¡no te basta con tenerme aquí encerrada, sino que además tienes que reírte de mí!

- No te pongas así, mi amor - dijo en tono divertido- te pido disculpas si mi comentario te ha molestado pero realmente me alegro mucho de estar por fin contigo.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en señal de enfado. Él parecía estar de muy buen humor y avanzó varios pasos en mi dirección sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Al darme cuenta de este hecho le miré bruscamente con todo el odio que fui capaz de expresar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte más…! - dije levantando la voz - ¡Y no me llames mi amor!

Él me miró sorprendido por mi reacción y paró en seco su avance, pero la sonrisa seguía sin abandonar su rostro. ¿Qué le parecería tan gracioso? Me dieron unas ganas locas de golpearle. Giró sobre sí mismo y se apartó de mi para ir a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior, al lado de la mesa. Esperó pacientemente a que yo me calmara. Unos golpecitos hicieron que me sobresaltara y miré en dirección a la puerta.

Alguien llamaba tímidamente.

Sin apartar sus ojos de mí y con su voz aterciopelada dio permiso para que quien estaba llamando fuera entrara. Me quedé petrificada en el sitio. Una mujercita, de unos 50 o 60 años entró con la bandeja de la cena, era menuda y tenía el pelo canoso recogido en un moño que descansaba cerca de su nuca. Me echó una rápida mirada, como medio avergonzada, y rápidamente se dirigió a su jefe o lo que sea que fuera él para ella.

- Buenas noches Edward, le traigo la cena a Bella, tal y como me pediste. Espero que todo esté a tu gusto preciosa – dijo mirándome tímidamente- Veo que la comida ha sido de tu agrado. Tienes que estar hambrienta… si te quedas con hambre házmelo saber y te traeré mas.

Edward… su nombre era Edward. Viendo que yo no abría la boca para dar la bienvenida a la mujer, y viendo la expresión de sorpresa que me invadió el rostro, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

- Gracias Alma, eres muy amable – dijo educadamente – quiero presentaros formalmente ya que ella va a ocuparse de tu bienestar. Bella… ella es Alma. Se encargará de darte todo lo que precises durante tu estancia con nosotros. Naturalmente tiene las visitas diarias muy marcadas, pero seguro que te hará mucha compañía durante mis ausencias.

Dijo todo esto sin apartar la mirada de mi mientas la pequeña mujer, sin mostrar temor alguno, paso al lado de Edward para recoger la bandeja de la comida y dejar en su lugar la cena. Seguía sin poder moverme o articular palabra, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Después se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la salida dedicándole una amplia y tierna sonrisa a Edward. Antes de salir se giró de nuevo para mirarme. Al ver la expresión de ésta, un poco contrariada, Edward se levantó y poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer intentó disculparme por mi comportamiento.

- Alma, perdona a Bella… esta noche está un poco enfadada conmigo pero estoy seguro que se alegra de haberte conocido y valora mucho todo lo que haces por ella. Mañana tendréis tiempo para hablar y seguro que estará mucho más relajada.

- Espero que estés a gusto con nosotros. – dijo la mujer tímidamente- Cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber. Que paséis buena noche.

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Estábamos solos de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO: La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones y hasta el 12 de diciembre no vuelvo. Tengo los capitulos subidos al Doc. Manager pero como donde voy no sé si tengo internet intentaré hacerlo desde el teléfono. En caso de no poder, las actus se pausarán hasta el dia de mi regreso. **

**Gracias a Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Sethaum... sabes que mi heart es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que no te digo nada porque ya lo sabes todo. Iloveyou...¡ Lo que sí haré es recomendar a todas mis lectoras que se lean tu recien estrenado fic "Proxima Estación: El Paraiso" porque si pensais que el mio es bueno, vais a flipar con la originalidad del suyo.  
**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Os deseo buenas vacaciones a todos...¡**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...  
**

**Capitulo 5**

Realmente me había portado muy groseramente, pero la sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar de otra manera. Me quedé mirando a Edward intentando adivinar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Su expresión estaba entre el asombro y la diversión, no esperaba para nada mi reacción. Se volvió a acercar a la mesa y me invitó a acompañarle. Aun asimilando lo que había ocurrido acepté sentarme dócilmente en la silla que me ofrecía, delante de mi cena.

- Creía que ibas a echar a correr en cuanto has visto la puerta abierta –dijo graciosamente en un intento de sacarme de mi asombro - seguro que lo has pensado en algún momento ¿a que si?

- No… bueno, no sé… - dije aun algo confusa- es solo que no esperaba esto. Me ha pillado por sorpresa. No esperaba recibir más visita que la tuya.

- Alma es una mujer extraordinaria, ya la irás conociendo. Ella hará que tu estancia sea mucho más llevadera para ti. Tengo plena confianza en ella y sé que te cuidará como lo haría yo mismo.

- Estupendo, a falta de un carcelero ahora tengo dos.- dije intentando parecer ofendida pero sin conseguirlo. Edward soltó una carcajada.

- No pienses así de ella, se entristecería mucho si te escuchara decir esas cosas, es una mujer muy sensible.

- No tengo otra opción…. ¿cierto?- dije mirándole resignada.

- Exacto, y ahora deja de darle vueltas a esa cabecita tuya y come algo… debes estar hambrienta.

- ¿Tú no me acompañas? – dije viendo que el servicio de cena era para una sola persona.

- No… yo… ya he cenado- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara- que aproveche.

Di buena cuenta de la cena, realmente sí que estaba hambrienta, mientras él miraba por la ventana, esperando a que yo terminara, y con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Retiré la bandeja y me quedé observándole. No sé como conseguía que perdiera la conciencia cada vez que le miraba. No podría aparatar mis ojos de él, ni aunque quisiera, admirando su belleza sobrehumana. Me tenía completamente fascinada, él corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza cuando mi mente volvió a imaginar cómo habría hecho para desnudarme la noche anterior. Como si hubiera oído el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos me miró y me dedicó la sonrisa más seductora que jamás había visto. Me quedé sin respiración. Bajé la mirada avergonzada intentando controlar el rubor de mis mejillas.

Se alejo de la ventana y se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba frente a mí, esperando pacientemente mientras yo intentaba recuperar el control de mis pensamientos. Respiré profundamente e intenté infundir seriedad a mi semblante.

- Lo que pretendes es una locura, no puedes retenerme a la fuerza. Tengo una vida… un trabajo, amigos, responsabilidades… ¿Cuánto va a durar esta situación? – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Durará el tiempo que necesites para darte cuenta de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. No puedo vivir sin ti y tú no podrías seguir viviendo sin mí, es muy sencillo.

- He podido vivir sin ti hasta ahora… ¿porque tendría que cambiar esto?

- Por la sencilla razón de que ahora me sientes, me presentiste en el parque y este hecho lo cambia todo. Ya has dejado de mirar con los ojos y no ver nada. Ahora puedes "ver" lo que te rodea con los ojos del instinto. Yo lo sabía, tarde o temprano despertarías y yo estaría esperándote.

- No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dices…. La gente normal se intercambia los teléfonos y procuran quedar al menos un par de veces antes de declararse amor eterno. Yo no he cambiado nada y, aunque así fuera, hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas sin llegar al secuestro.

- Has cambiado más de lo que crees. Empezó en el parque y cada segundo que pasa se opera un nuevo cambio en ti, puedo notarlo, y seguirás haciéndolo. Es algo inevitable. Sé que las formas no son las más adecuadas pero este proceso tenemos que pasarlo juntos, los dos solos. Dentro de poco ya no serás la misma persona.

- ¿Y en qué se supone que voy a convertirme, en un bicho raro o algo así?

- No… claro que no… – dijo entre carcajadas - Seguirás siendo tú, en esencia, pero te parecerás un poco más a mi… serás más como yo.

- ¿Y qué eres tú, si puede saberse? ¿Un extraterrestre? ¿vas y vienes cada día desde Marte en tu platillo volante? – dije intentando que no me diera la risa.

- Jajajajajaja… ¡Qué cosas tienes! – la dulzura de su expresión era arrebatadora – Digamos que soy diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido hasta ahora. Y tú eres la única razón por la que existo. Por ti y solo para ti.

Me perdí en sus ojos. Navegué por ellos perdiendo el sentido del tiempo. Era increíble la capacidad de atracción que ejercía sobre mí, como un imán. Aquel ser angelical me estaba diciendo que existía por y para mí. Que yo era parte de su vida y él de la mía. En otras circunstancias pensaría que me estaban tomando el pelo con algún tipo de cámara oculta, alguien así, con una belleza tan sobrenatural, era imposible que se fijara en mi. Aquello no era normal, yo tendría que estar pataleando y suplicando que me dejara marchar, al fin y al cabo me había secuestrado, pero mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismos. De repente ya no sentía miedo, ni ansiedad, ni rabia, ni odio. Tenía razón al decir que algo estaba cambiando en mí. Eran mis sentimientos los que cambiaban a pasos agigantados y cada minuto que pasaba con él se hacía más evidente.

Se levantó de la silla y con paso lento se acercó hacia mí. Yo seguía perdida en el dorado de sus hipnotizantes ojos, sin poder moverme, él tenía el control. A pocos centímetros de mi lentamente alzó su mano para tomar la mía. Me puse de pié por un impulso pero no me moví del sitio. Estaba tan frio como el hielo. El contacto con su piel hizo que por la mía corriera una intensa corriente eléctrica que me puso la piel de gallina. Se acercó tanto a mí que por primera vez pude apreciar su olor. Me resultaba muy familiar pero no sabría describirlo… a flores, a brisa marina, a tierra mojada, a sol. Solo los dioses podrían oler así. Llené mis pulmones de su aroma, lo retuve un instante y cerré los ojos. Era como mi propio olor, el olor de mis cosas, de mi ropa, de mi casa, un aroma peculiar… era como "estar" en casa. Las rodillas empezaron a flaquearme. Con un movimiento tan rápido que no conseguí verlo me alzó en sus brazos y acunándome sin mostrar el más mínimo esfuerzo, como si fuera ligera como una pluma, me llevó hacia la cama sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de la mía, me dejé llevar como una autómata, impresionada por su fuerza, él seguía teniendo el control.

Me recostó entre los almohadones asegurándose de dejarme en una posición cómoda e inclinó su cara sobre mí. Solo unos centímetros nos separaban. El corazón volvió a latirme descontrolado esperando y anhelando el desenlace. Me dedicó una ardiente mirada acompañada de esa media sonrisa suya que quitaba el sentido y sin decir nada se apartó bruscamente de mí. El impacto que me causó su reacción me devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas intentando fijar la mirada. Estaba ahí y un instante después ya no estaba. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? Ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Cómo te has alejado tan rápido?- dije atropelladamente.

- Bella… yo… no puedo… no quiero influirte, debes hacerlo por ti misma.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Cada vez que te aproximas a mi pierdo el sentido del tiempo, no consigo tener pensamientos coherentes y mi cuerpo no obedece a mis intenciones.

- Es parte del camuflaje, todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí, mi voz, mi rostro… incluso mi olor. Como si los necesitaras… por eso no puedo perder el control cuando estoy contigo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que eres?

- Todo a su tiempo. Aún es pronto pero va más rápido de lo que yo creía. Ahora me marcharé para que puedas aclarar tus pensamientos. – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- No te vayas… - dije rápidamente sorprendiéndome a mi misma por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar pero no quería quedarme sola otra vez.- tienes que aclararme muchas cosas.

La expresión de su rostro se suavizó, ya no fruncía el ceño y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Cogió una silla, la posicionó a los pies de la cama y se sentó mirándome con sus ojos dorados, esperando mis preguntas. Volvía a estar relajado. Tenía mucho que preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Ordené mis pensamientos lo más rápido que pude y sentándome erguida con las piernas cruzadas me dispuse a martillearle con las preguntas que revoloteaban por mi cabeza.

- Tengo un trabajo, amigos… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida? ¿qué saben ellos de lo que me ha pasado?

- Todo eso ya no forma parte de tu vida. No saben nada de tu actual situación. En el trabajo recibieron la notificación de que lo dejabas por otro proyecto. Tus amigos también recibieron varios mails explicando que te marchabas del país por motivos personales y que no tenías intención de volver. Gracias a la tecnología de hoy en día hay pocas cosas que no puedan arreglarse con un ordenador.

- ¿Estás loco?–dije completamente conmocionada por la revelación que me estaba haciendo.- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

- Tienes que entender que tu vida, o lo que era tu vida antes de conocerme, ya no existe. Ahora un nuevo mundo se abre ante ti, pero primero tienes que adaptarte y para eso estas aquí.

- Y qué pasaría si ese nuevo mundo que me ofreces no es para mí o no me gusta… ¿me dejarías marchar?- dije intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

- Eso no es probable que ocurra, ya te he dicho que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y no podrías vivir sin mi igual que yo sin ti, pero si te sirve de consuelo te diré que si… te dejaría marchar.

- Bueno, algo es algo. Me gusta pensar que todavía puedo tomar mis propias decisiones aunque las alternativas sean tan reducidas.- dije con un suspiro de resignación.

Me miraba con expresión dulce y divertida. Él tenía muy claras las cosas que estaban pasando pero yo no lo tenía tan claro como él y a pesar de empezar a notar el cansancio seguí con la batería de preguntas.

- ¿Va a durar mucho mi encierro? Esta situación acabará por volverme loca si no tengo contacto con el exterior.

- A partir de ahora no estarás tan sola, Alma va a hacerte mucha compañía, y tal y como van las cosas hasta ahora el cambio será más rápido de lo que en un principio pensé, estas reaccionando muy bien…

- ¿Fue Alma quien me desvistió y me acostó anoche? No recuerdo haberlo hecho por mí misma.

- Bueno… tuve que ayudarle un poquito, no podía cargar contigo y me pidió que te llevara hasta la cama… –dijo con su media sonrisa enloquecedora y terminó diciendo en todo decepcionado –… pero del resto se ocupó ella, por supuesto. Casi me tuvo que echar a empujones de la habitación.

- Pero luego volviste…

- Sólo me lo permitió cuando estuviste cambiada y bien arropada… me fascina verte dormir…

- Creo que Alma y yo nos llevaremos muy bien – dije aprobando el comportamiento de Alma y mirándole inquisitivamente.

Mientras intentaba que el color de mis mejillas no delatara mi nerviosismo empecé a sentirme muy cansada, aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero me costaba un tremendo esfuerzo tener los ojos abiertos. Bostecé sin poder evitarlo y me acomodé entre los mullidos almohadones.

- Creo que debería marcharme, estas cansada y necesitas dormir. – dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz, parecía que le costaba dejarme.

- Aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar… - dije ya medio dormida

- Mañana cielo, mañana tendremos más tiempo. Ahora duérmete. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama. Se quedó contemplando como yo me dormía plácidamente y antes de marcharse no pude darme cuenta ni sentir como sus labios me daban un fugaz beso de buenas noches.


	6. Chapter 6

Actualizo desde el telefono, tengo mala cobertura. Gracias a todos ... . ...

**Capitulo 6**

Alma resultó ser una magnifica compañía, era una mujer realmente admirable y muy comprensiva. Accedió a prácticamente todas las peticiones que yo le formulaba, entre las que se encontraban usar mi propia ropa y elegir yo misma lo que ponerme. También me facilitó lectura suficiente para pasar mis escasos momentos de soledad, pues aunque ella pasaba casi todo el día conmigo haciéndome compañía y charlando, en los ratos que se ausentaba para hacer sus cosas yo me dedicaba a leer todo lo que caía en mis manos. Había tomado la costumbre de desayunar conmigo todos los días, parecía encantada de estar conmigo y nunca vi una mala cara suya por la tarea que Edward le había encomendado.

Teníamos largas conversaciones que giraban en torno a diferentes temas, yo le contaba cosas de mi vida y ella me contaba cosas de la suya. Aunque la mayoría de mis interrogatorios iban mas encaminados a saber cosas sobre mi secuestrador jamás salió de su boca una mala palabra u opinión sobre Edward. Muy al contrario parecía verdadera adoración lo que sentía por él… por ellos, en realidad. Me contó que Edward no era el único de su "clase", la familia Cullen era bastante extensa y muy peculiar. Así descubrí que tenia padre, madre, y hermanos… todos adoptivos, claro, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Alma me daba a entender que todos eran diferentes al resto del mundo, pero nunca fue clara con respecto a qué eran en realidad. Por más que yo intentara sonsacarle dicha revelación siempre zanjaba el tema diciendo que yo lo terminaría sabiendo tarde o temprano.

Alma era una mujercita adorable, según me contó en una de nuestras innumerables conversaciones sus padres murieron por una extraña fiebre, que arrasó con la vida de miles de personas, quedándose sola y sin familia. Edward la encontró agazapada y llorando en un rincón de la habitación del hospital donde sus padres yacían cubiertos por una sábana. Él la cogió en sus brazos y la tranquilizó diciéndole en susurros que no se preocupara por nada, que sus papas habían ido al cielo y que a partir de ese momento él cuidaría de ella.

Toda la familia se involucró en el cuidado y educación de la pequeña Alma. Edward era su preferido, y ella en ocasiones le llamaba papa, cosa que a él le parecía muy graciosa, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se reían con las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Era el que más tiempo pasaba con ella jugando y riendo. Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que eran diferentes al resto del mundo pero la querían como a uno más de la familia, la habían adoptado, cuidado y protegido, y les quería tanto que no le importó ni lo más mínimo lo extraños o raros que pudieran ser del resto de la humanidad. Ahora que era casi una ancianita los papeles habían cambiado un poco, ahora era ella quien les había adoptado a ellos, cuidándolos y preocupándose por su bienestar, incluso riñéndoles cuando lo creía necesario. Desde luego era una mujer con mucho carácter.

Mi encierro entre esas cuatro paredes duró poco tiempo, se me permitió moverme libremente por toda la casa cuando Alma empezó a formar parte de mi rutina. Tenía libertad para ir y venir por ella siempre que no intentara salir al exterior. La recorría casi a diario, era una casa enorme y destilaba buen gusto a cada paso que daba. Conocí bastante bien la personalidad de cada miembro de la familia por sus respectivas habitaciones, pues no tenía otra manera de conocer a sus ocupantes y la curiosidad, alimentada con las charlas que tenía con Alma sobre el resto de la familia, hacían que recorriera cada uno de los cuartos intentando averiguar mas sobre ellos. Se habían tomado unas breves vacaciones por expreso deseo de Edward.

Carlisle y Esme eran los padres. Carlisle era el cabeza de familia y proporcionaba equilibrio y seguridad, siempre velando por el bien de su familia, y Esme aportaba la faceta hogareña, detallista y cariñosa de una madre entregada a su tarea. Luego estaban Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie era la hermana mayor de Edward y su relación con él no era muy buena, tenían sus diferencias pero lo sobrellevaban como buenos hermanos. Emmett era el amor platónico de Rosalie y el compañero de juegos de Edward. Ellos si se llevaban bien y estaban siempre de bromas y juegos, según me contaba Alma parecían niños pequeños cuando se juntaban y andaban de absurdas peleas todos los días. Después estaban Alice y Jasper. Alice era el entusiasmo personificado, era extrovertida y muy divertida. Era la hermana pequeña y la niña mimada de Edward, entre ellos había una relación especial, eran amigos y confidentes. No había nada que no supieran el uno del otro y siempre andaban de cuchicheos y risitas. Jasper era el miembro más reciente de la familia y el amor incondicional de Alice. Según Alma era muy reservado y si Alice encarnaba la alegría y despedía vitalidad por cada poro de su piel, Jasper siempre parecía tenso y distante, aún se estaba adaptando. El solitario Edward cerraba el grupo.

Todo esto lo fui sabiendo gracias a las largas conversaciones que mantenía con Alma y a mis encuentros nocturnos con Edward, que respondía pacientemente a mis preguntas sin dar nunca indicios de cansarse de mis continuos interrogatorios. Nunca pasaba un día entero conmigo pero siempre procuraba llegar lo antes posible, y siempre se marchaba cuando yo me quedaba dormida, después de estar horas y horas hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada. No faltó ni una sola noche. Cuando le preguntaba sobre dónde pasaba el tiempo que no estaba conmigo siempre me contestaba con evasivas, sin decirme nada concreto, y resolvía diciendo que la caza era una de sus aficiones y que la practicaba muy a menudo, también su familia ocupaba parte de su tiempo, asegurándome que no tardaría mucho más en conocerlos a todos.

Los recelos que tenia sobre él fueron cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, llegué a tener verdadera necesidad física de su presencia y cada minuto que no pasaba con él se me hacía largo y tedioso. Esperaba cada noche su regreso con ansia, verle aparecer por la puerta cada noche me producía una sensación de alivio que solo desaparecía cuando la sustituía la alegría de verle sonriéndome con esos ojos dorados que me volvían loca. Cuando nos quedábamos solos podía sentirse en el ambiente la atracción que ejercíamos el uno en el otro, como si fuéramos imanes que no pudiéramos estar separados, pero sin llegar a tocarnos nunca. Hubo momentos en los que quería que me besara, que me acariciara, pero aparte del deseo que expresaban sus seductores ojos, jamás tomó la iniciativa de dar el primer paso.

Tumbados en la cama, él en su lado y yo en el mío, durante esas largas conversaciones que manteníamos, a veces me rozaba suavemente la mejilla al apartar un mechón de pelo de mi cara. Otras veces notaba la presión de su mano en mi espalda cuando decidíamos retirarnos al dormitorio, invitándome a acompañarle y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara a ese leve roce. Varias veces me descubría a mi misma imaginando situaciones entre nosotros de pasión y desenfreno. Besándole, tocando su cuerpo, sintiendo su fría piel… poseyéndole. Eran situaciones un poco incomodas, pues siempre se me disparaban los latidos del corazón y él acababa mirándome con el mismo sentimiento que expresaban mis ojos pero no movía ni un dedo para dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

Siempre terminaba pensando que tenía que ser yo, como tantas veces él me había dicho, la que me diera cuenta de que había ocurrido lo que él ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y estuviera preparada para recibirle, para compartir su vida, para "ser" como él. La curiosidad que me despertaba este hecho hizo que pasara muchas tardes perdida en la gran biblioteca que tenia la casa buscando información que me permitiera desvelar su extraña y secreta "condición humana". Mis investigaciones pasaron por temas muy variopintos, como trastornos de personalidad, seres extraterrestres, brujería, incluso pensé en superhéroes y personajes de ciencia ficción pero nada me convencía. Había algo en él que resultaba peligroso.

Era fuerte, muy rápido, su piel era blanca y fría como el mármol. Jamás le vi comer o dormir. No envejecía. Su belleza era sobrecogedora y sus ojos dorados hacían que perdiera la conciencia con solo mirarlos. Ejercía tal poder de atracción sobre mí que me resultaba casi doloroso permanecer separada de él. Como me había dicho en alguna ocasión era como un camuflaje, o como un cebo, algo que hacía que te resultara imposible ignorarle y que te atraía como moscas a la miel. Era el arma perfecta para dejar indefensas a sus presas y a merced de su voluntad. Resultaba escalofriante pensar en ello, pensar en el tipo de presa que elegía en sus misteriosas cacerías. Pero por muy peligroso y escalofriante que me resultara pensar en lo que él era o dejaba de ser, ya no podía negarlo, estaba enamorada de él.

¿Era esto lo que Edward estaba esperando que ocurriera? Sin duda había sido un proceso lento pero constante, una vez que tuve la certeza de que le amaba, que fui consciente de ello y lo asimilé, tendría que ver el modo de afrontar los cambios que estaban por llegar. Si era esto lo que él estaba esperando se me planteaban las dudas de saber que ocurriría después, averiguar qué pasaría después de este punto sin retorno. Si intentaba ocultárselo y comportarme como lo había hecho hasta ahora, nuestra rutina se prolongaría vete tú a saber por cuánto tiempo. Había llegado el momento de descubrir mi nueva vida. Había llegado el momento de saber quién era la persona de la que me había enamorado.

Para la ocasión me puse el vestido azul que tanto le había gustado una vez y que no me había vuelto a poner hasta esta noche. Alma andaba de acá para allá poniendo la casa en orden, a pesar de que estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada. Según me comentó esa misma tarde había recibido la llamada de que la familia regresaba a la casa en un par de días y tenía que organizar todo para su vuelta. ¿Cómo iba a explicar Edward mi presencia allí? ¿Sabrían ellos de mi existencia? La noticia no hizo sino aumentar mi creciente nerviosismo. Los minutos se me hacían horas esperando que llegara, ya era noche cerrada y estaba empezando a llover. No me separaba de la ventana del dormitorio intentando atisbas las luces de su coche acercándose a la casa.

Cuando entró por la puerta me lo quedé mirando sin saber por un momento qué decir. La expresión de su rostro era feroz, me miraba con ojos desesperados por el aterrador e incontenible deseo que reflejaban mientras respiraba agitadamente. Me asusté tanto al verle así que instintivamente comencé a alejarme de él. Tenía un aspecto diabólico. No había dado un paso completo cuando atravesó la habitación a la velocidad de un rayo, me encerró entre sus brazos y me besó con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de desmayarme por la falta de oxigeno. Sus manos me recorrían con urgencia, me tenía agarrada con fuerza pero pude sentir como me acariciaba la cara, como me agarraba del pelo mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos, como me apretaba contra su cuerpo con un deseo que tuve que reconocer que me dio verdadero pavor.

Intenté alejarlo de mí con todas mis fuerzas pero no conseguí separarlo ni un milímetro. Empezaba a sentirme mareada, no conseguía deshacerme de su abrazo y las rodillas no soportaron más mi peso. Me levantó como a una pluma y antes de que consiguiera aclarar mi vista me tiró violentamente sobre la cama. Le miré aterrada intentando comprender el porqué de su brutalidad, el porqué de este cambio tan radical en su comportamiento, pero antes de poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo se arrancó toda la ropa de un tirón haciéndola pedazos y se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¡Edward, por favor… para… me haces daño… por favor…! – dije en un momento que sus labios se separaron por fin de los míos - ¿qué te ocurre Edward? ¿porq…

No me dejó terminar la pregunta. Dios mío, no podía comprender lo que pasaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa. Intenté zafarme de sus más que explícitos deseos una y otra vez, pero siempre atajaba mis movimientos. De un fuerte tirón desgarró mi vestido y lo lanzó fuera de la cama, cayendo éste al lado de su camisa.

No iba a rendirme sin luchar, empecé a golpearle con todas mis fuerzas pero su cuerpo, duro como el granito, apenas se resentía de la fuerza de mis golpes y dejé quela rabia se apoderara de mí. No podía permitir aquello, yo había fantaseado y deseado muchas veces que él me sedujera, que me hiciera el amor hasta el agotamiento, había deseado poseerle y que dejara que el deseo que mostraban sus ojos se calmara mientras me hacía suya, pero no podía permitir que me violara de esa manera tan brutal. Así no… Se había convertido en un demonio.

Su frio cuerpo presionaba el mío contra las almohadas, ahora casi todas desperdigadas por los alrededores de la cama, mientras su olor inundaba mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos un instante evitando perderme de nuevo en las garras de su camuflaje. Cuando abrí los ojos vi como apartaba de un golpe los almohadones que quedaban aún en la cama y aliviando un poco la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío me dejó por fin respirar. Se quedó un segundo completamente quieto mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos, tiempo más que suficiente para desplegar todo su poder sobre mis sentidos. Ya me tenía, me había cazado.

Mis manos dejaron de resistirse para empezar a buscarle. Ahora eran mis labios los que necesitaban sus besos desesperadamente. A pesar de estar fría como el hielo mi cuerpo reaccionó al contacto con su piel, mientras mis manos recorrían los contornos de su pecho y mis piernas le rodeaban la cintura. Le necesitaba ya, le quería ya, no quería esperar más así que arqueé la espalda bajo su peso en un intento por sentirle más cerca e invitándole a que continuara.

De repente una pasión descontrolada se apoderó de nosotros. Sus manos me recorrían ansiosas en un esfuerzo por atrapar algo que estaba más allá de mi piel, nuestras agitadas respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos de puro placer mientras nos buscábamos desesperados entre un mar de sábanas. Cuando me hizo suya creí que había llegado al cielo. Encajamos a la perfección. Jamás en toda mi vida había experimentado un placer tan intenso y ardiente como el que sentí cuando Edward entró en mi.

La cabeza me daba vueltas como loca, le deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, le abracé con más fuerza atrayendo su cara hacia mí y besándole con ansia. ¿Podría alguien morir de placer? Estaba exhausta a causa del exceso de emociones que me recorrían en ese momento pero él no mostraba signos de querer parar. De repente se incorporó quedando sentado sobre sus talones y arrastrándome hacia él elevó la cabeza inspirando fuertemente por la nariz y exhalándolo lentamente entre los dientes produciendo un siseo que me puso los pelos de punta. Comenzó de nuevo a besarme y a descender lentamente por mi cuello cubriéndolo de besos mientras me agarraba fuertemente por la nuca. De pronto un clic sonó en mi cabeza y todo encajó por fin.

Un leve rugido escapó de su garganta cuando sus labios presionaron con fuerza la base de mi garganta. Me quedé completamente quieta mirando el techo, mientras me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos esperando el acto definitivo, él se iba a cobrar su presa. Cerré los ojos. Todo estaba claro y lo más sorprendente de todo es que no estaba asustada, me sentía aliviada de haber descubierto por fin el gran misterio, la naturaleza de Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando desperté todavía era de noche aunque el cielo empezaba a clarear en el horizonte. Me giré en la cama para comprobar si me encontraba sola o acompañada. Esta vez no se había marchado. Le miré en la penumbra de la habitación intentando ver si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Estaba tumbado a mi lado en la gran cama pero en el extremo más alejado. No conseguía verle la cara así que me aproximé sigilosamente, acercándome poco a poco. Su voz me sobresaltó de tal modo que di un respingo instintivo y el corazón empezó a atronar en mi pecho.

- Buenos días Bella. – dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz

- ¡Dios! Que susto me has dado Edward… - dije intentando recuperar el ritmo del corazón.

- Lo siento… no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele todo el cuerpo pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Bella, siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. No sé cómo pude hacerte algo así… – dijo realmente apesadumbrado.

- Disculpas aceptadas. La verdad es que me cuesta pensar en algo coherente que desencadenara semejante cambio de actitud por tu parte, pero espero que me saques de mis dudas. – dije tranquilamente como sin darle importancia al tema

- ¡Bella... anoche estuve a punto de matarte! ¿es que no lo entiendes? Perdí el control sobre mí mismo y casi…

- ¡Basta! – le corté bruscamente sin dejar que continuara – No estoy dispuesta a escuchar lamentaciones ni remordimientos por lo que pasó. Ya te he perdonado y se acabó el tema. No quiero oír ni una disculpa más.

- Pero… ¿acabas de escuchar lo que te he dicho? Ahora podrías estar muer…

- ¡Edward! – le volví a cortar, el asombro se dibujó en su rostro a causa de mi determinación. – Te digo que se acabaron las disculpas. Entiendo lo mal que te sientes pero yo tampoco lo pasé precisamente del todo bien anoche y ya lo he asumido y superado. Haz lo mismo. Además… sigo con vida, ¿no?

- Pero Bella…

- Mira, ayer me di cuenta de algo y después de lo que pasó anoche conseguí comprender muchas cosas a las que no les encontraba el sentido y he de decirte que ahora hay tres cosas de las que estoy absolutamente convencida y que lo cambian todo.

- ¿Y cuáles son, si puede saberse? – me miró completamente sorprendido

- La primera: Sé que eres un vampiro. La segunda: Una parte de ti, y te puedo asegurar que sé lo potente que puede llegar a ser esa parte, tiene sed de mi sangre. Y la tercera: estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti… y esto es lo que hace que todo lo demás no importe.

- Es cierto… soy un vampiro, soy un monstruo… un ser diabólico y egoísta. Tendrías que repudiarme y odiarme por todo lo que he hecho. Sin embargo no solo no lo has hecho sino que… ¡¿estás diciéndome que me quieres?

- Es lo que iba a decirte en cuanto entraste por la puerta anoche… pero no me diste opción… ¿Qué te ocurrió, Edward? Nunca te había tenido miedo… hasta anoche.

- No sé si puedo explicarlo…Creo que empezó con los latidos de tu corazón, los empecé a oír nada más bajar del coche, eran distintos… atronadores… y cuando entré por la puerta y percibí tu olor… se dispararon mis instintos más salvajes, subí a la habitación y cuando te vi… con ese vestido no fui capaz de controlarlos como he venido haciendo hasta ahora, tenía que poseerte fuera como fuera, no podía ver más allá de mi furioso y morboso deseo. No me di cuenta de que te había violado hasta que ya no tenía remedio… tenías toda la razón aquel día cuando me dijiste que tendría que estar entre rejas… al fin y al cabo soy un animal…

- No me violaste Edward… reconozco que al principio eso era lo que pensaba que ibas a hacer y me resistí, pero en el fondo lo deseaba tanto como tú, por eso dejé de luchar… dejé que lo hicieras a tu manera… quería que me hicieras el amor… que me poseyeras como fuera.

- Oh… Bella… ¿lo dices en serio? Creí que después de lo de anoche no querrías saber nada de mí por el resto de tu vida ¿no me odias por lo que te he hecho? ¿por lo que soy?

- Edward, tenías razón al decir que mi vida ya no tendría sentido si tú no formaras parte de ella, ahora lo sé, y comprendo los motivos que te llevaron a secuestrarme, sé que no había otro modo de hacerlo. Cuando tuve conciencia de que me había enamorado supe que esto era lo que estabas esperando que ocurriera. Y ha ocurrido. No me importa lo que eres, si para poder estar contigo tengo que convertirme en vampiro, lo haré sin dudarlo ni un instante. Haré todo lo que haga falta para pertenecer a tu mundo… para pertenecerte a ti.

Nos abrazamos felices por fin de tenernos el uno al otro. Me besó con tanto amor que supe que sería imposible volver a vivir sin sus labios. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que no se marchara. No quería volver a separarme de él. Ya había pasado 30 años en la más absoluta oscuridad y ahora que la luz había entrado en mi vida no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente.

- Ya no tengo porque marcharme a ningún sitio, amor mío. Ahora sabes quién soy y no tengo que ocultarme. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento que ahora que ha llegado no quiero separarme ni un segundo de tu lado. – dijo mientras me acariciaba los labios con sus fríos dedos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte solo una cosa?

- Lo que quieras… ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.

- Hubo un momento anoche que creí que ibas a morderme ¿porqué no lo hiciste?

- Yo también creí que iba a hacerlo, pero conseguí controlarme en el último instante. Hubiera sido el fin… tanto para ti como para mí pues no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que habría terminado con tu vida después del tiempo que llevo esperándote.

- Pero no me refiero a que pensaras en matarme, sino en hacer que fuera como tu… ¿Por qué no me convertiste?

- Bella… eso no es tan sencillo… aún es pronto para eso, no estás preparada. El primer paso era que te enamoraras de mi y por eso estás aquí, pero antes de continuar con el proceso, tienes que saber dónde vas a meterte antes de decidir formar parte de este mundo y una vez que lo sepas todo, lo bueno y lo malo, decidir si quieres venir o no. Algunos no tuvimos la posibilidad de elegir pero yo quiero que tú si tengas otra alternativa, aunque eso suponga para mí la posibilidad de perderte.

- Eso me es indiferente, ya he tomado mi decisión… quiero estar siempre contigo y haré lo que sea necesario para que sea así.

- Entonces tendrás hacer lo que te digo y que tener paciencia. Te mostraremos todos los puntos de vista, los pros y los contras, te contaremos nuestras experiencias y todo lo que sabemos sobre los de nuestra raza. Después tendrás el poder de decidir si quieres formar parte de nosotros o no.

- ¿De "nosotros"?... ¡Dios mío… es verdad… tu familia viene de camino…! - el corazón volvió a dar golpetazos a causa del repentino nerviosismo que me embargó. - Lo había olvidado… me lo dijo Alma… ¿saben ellos algo de mi existencia o qué hago aquí? ¿crees que les caeré bien? ¿tengo algo que saber sobre ellos antes de que lleguen?

- Tranquila mi vida… no te preocupes por ellos ahora e intenta calmarte… si tu corazón sigue a ese ritmo vas a acabar muriendo… y no de un ataque cardiaco precisamente. Ellos saben que estás aquí... no hay nada que debas saber sobre ellos que yo no te haya contado ya y estoy completamente seguro de que a la mayoría les vas a caer muy bien.

- ¿A la mayoría? ¿quieres decir que habrá alguien a quien no le caeré bien?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora… preocuparte un poco mas por intentar calmar los latidos del corazón si no quieres que lo de anoche se repita… y acabe matándote… me estás volviendo loco… - dijo mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras apartaba la fina sabana que separaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

- No puedo evitarlo… me ocurre cuando te tengo tan cerca… solo conozco una forma de hacer que se calme…

- ¿Quieres que me marche?- dijo mientras hacía el amago de levantarse de la cama.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí…! - dije arrastrándole de nuevo a mi lado, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él y colocando mi labios a un milímetro de los suyos - pero podríamos encontrar juntos la manera de que lo haga sin que tengas que marcharte… no pienso dejarte escapar… así que… ¿se te ocurre algo para solucionar el problema?

- De momento tendrás que empezar por acostumbrarte a estar muy cerca de mí… y yo he de aprender a controlarme en tu presencia… va a resultar muy duro así que tendremos que practicar mucho para conseguirlo…

- Pues empecemos cuanto antes…

No creía que mi vida careciera de sentido antes de conocer a Edward, pero ahora que le tenía en mi vida estaba absolutamente convencida de que estaba en lo cierto cuando me dijo que la vida sin él no era una vida. Desde este momento comenzaba una nueva etapa en nuestra existencia y ya tendríamos tiempo de pensar en lo que nos depararía el futuro. Ahora solo existía este instante para nosotros, el instante en el que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes se fundían para convertirse en un solo ser.

Mientras nos perteneciéramos, mientras nos amaramos todo iría bien.

**Fin del Libro I**

... . ... . ... . ... No penseis que esto acaba aqui, mañana comenzaremos el libro II. Gracias por los reviews, en cuanto vuelva a casa os pondré en el encabezamiento como corresponde. Con este teclado tan pequeño me dejo los ojos para comentaros. Un saludo a todos 


	8. Chapter 8

**Libro II**

**No Tienes Corazón…**

Dicen que las personas no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos… yo si sabia lo que tenía cuando lo perdí.

Dicen que si amas realmente algo tienes que dejarlo en libertad… si vuelve a ti es porque desde el principio era tuyo, pero que si no vuelve es porque jamás te perteneció.

Dicen que para saber el verdadero valor de las cosas tienes que conseguirlas con tu propio esfuerzo, y jamás pensé que recuperarlo me iba a costar la vida y también la muerte.

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Allí estaban todos, mirándome. La expresiones que vi en sus caras eran de lo mas variadas, sorpresa, confusión, enfado… nos mirábamos unos a otros sin saber como reaccionar. Edward permanecía a mi lado, agarrándome fuerte de la mano para infundirme tranquilidad pero la tensión que había en la habitación era palpable. ¿Qué estarían pensando? ¿Les habría contado Edward qué hacia yo allí? Nadie decía nada, todos estaban esperando algún tipo de explicación por parte de Edward pues las miradas iban de mí a él, otra vez a mí, de nuevo a él y después entre ellos. Viendo que la situación podía seguir así indefinidamente, Edward por fin decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

- Bella, quiero presentarte a mi familia. Estos son Carslisle y Esme, mis padres a efectos prácticos…

- Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte – dijo Esme con una sonrisa en los labios- Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Es cierto, espero que te encuentres a gusto con nosotros – dijo Carslisle con tono serio – bienvenida a la familia.

- Muchas gracias – les contesté a ambos – sois muy amables, seguro que estaré perfectamente.

- Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, mis hermanos mayores – dijo mirando concretamente a Rosalie y enfatizando sus palabras – seguro que estarán "encantados" de ayudarte en lo que necesites.

La cara de Rosalie era un poema, parecía realmente enfadada con la situación, pero al oír el comentario de Edward, hizo lo que me pareció un esfuerzo por normalizar la expresión y con una extraña sonrisa en la cara me dio la bienvenida muy educadamente.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte Bella – y sin decir nada mas se giró y fue a sentarse al sofá mientras Emmett la miraba divertido.

- Hola Bella… perdona a Rosalie pero es que no le gustan mucho los cambios. Yo soy Emmett, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo, hermanita, para eso estamos la familia - y acercándose a Edward le susurró al oído- ¡Vaya, vaya… es mas bonita de lo que nos habías dicho, que callado te lo tenías!

Edward intentó mantener la compostura pero una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a Emmett dirigirse al sofá. Les di las gracias a ambos aunque Rosalie se había desentendido de la presentación formal y no nos prestaba atención a ninguno. Emmett volvió a su lado, sentándose a su lado e intentando hacerla sonreír a base de bromas y comentarios. No lo consiguió.

- Bella, ellos son Alice y Jasper. Alice es mi hermana pequeña y la mimada de la familia, te recomiendo que no le hagas mucho caso porque está un poco loca…

- ¡Edward…! – Dijo Alice de repente como ofendida con su hermano – ¿como le dices eso de mí a Bella? el único loco que hay en esta familia eres tu, hermanito.

Salió dispara de su sitio al lado de Jasper y me encerró en un abrazo tan tierno que me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Permaneció varios segundos en esa posición hasta que Edward tuvo que carraspear para que se diera por aludida y me soltara.

- Bienvenida a casa Bella, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. Edward se ha pasado la vida hablando de ti, tanto que creo que ya te conozco más que tu misma, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, supongo que necesitarás desahogarte con alguien… seguro que el bruto de mi hermano te ha estado agob…

- ¡Para ya Alice, la vas a volver majareta con tanta palabrería! – dijo Edward cortándole en mitad de la frase – ya tendréis tiempo de hablar y esas cosas…

- Vale gruñón. Eres único para fastidiarle el día a cualquiera… - dijo con un mohín de enfado en su rostro.

Edward miró divertido a su hermana mientras volvía al lado de Jasper y le agarraba con cariño del brazo, él parecía estar muy tenso, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que ninguno de nosotros estábamos precisamente cómodos. Me miró como si fuera una especie de insecto… ni siquiera se movió un milímetro de su sitio.

- Encantado de conocerte Bella.- dijo rápidamente, cerrando la boca igual de rápido que la había abierto.

- Lo… mismo digo – dije aparentando mostrar normalidad - es un placer conoceros a todos por fin. Edward me ha hablado mucho de vosotros…

- Seguro que si, Edward te habrá contado muchas cosas sobre "nosotros" - dijo Carslisle mirándome expectante - espero que lo que te haya contado no suponga un problema para ti…

- En absoluto, puedes estar tranquilo, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Perfecto entonces – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – ahora si me disculpas quiero hablar con Edward a solas… ¿me acompañas al despacho Ed?

- Por supuesto – dijo Edward poniéndose repentinamente serio y girándose hacia mí me susurró al oído – enseguida vuelvo…

Me sentí repentinamente abandonada cuando soltó mi mano y se encaminó hacia el despacho siguiendo los pasos de Carslisle y no pude evitar dar un respingo con el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Rápida como una bala Alice aprovechó la ausencia de Edward para volver a mi lado y cogiéndome de la mano me arrastró hacia el sofá. No me di cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett se habían marchado hasta que no me vi sentada en la posición que había ocupado ella tan solo un momento antes. Esme se reunió con nosotras mientras que Jasper se desplazó hacia la zona mas alejada del salón sumido en sus propios pensamientos y mirando en nuestra dirección de vez en cuando.

- ¡Oh, Bella….! Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte que ahora me parece mentira que por fin estés aquí, con nosotros, con Edward – dijo Alice cogiendo mi mano y apretándola entre las suyas, parecía realmente entusiasmada – tenemos mucho de que hablar, espero que no lo hayas pasado muy mal ¿ya has conocido a Alma? ¿no te parece un encanto de mujer?

- ¡Por Dios, Alice! Deja respirar a Bella, esto debe ser muy extraño y nuevo para ella - dijo Esme mirándome como lo hacía mi madre, no pude evitar acordarme de ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?

- Estoy… bien, creo. Todo esto me resulta un poco raro, llevo tanto tiempo sola y aislada que ver a tanta gente de golpe me ha chocado un poco, nada más.

- No la llames pequeña, tiene 30 años, en teoría es mas mayor que tu y que yo - dijo Alice divertida - ¡aunque en realidad nosotros le tripliquemos la edad!

Las tres nos reímos divertidas por el comentario de Alice. Realmente era la alegría personificada e hizo que por primera vez, desde que se había producido nuestro primer encuentro, me sintiera realmente a gusto y relajada.

... . ...

Me acerqué despacio a él por la espalda y le rodeé con mis brazos la cintura. Estaba en el dormitorio de pie al lado de la ventana con la tenue luz de la lamparita como única compañía. Tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la casa mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear contra los cristales de la ventana. Al sentir mi contacto se giró y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento.

- Hola preciosa, siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo – dijo a la vez que rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me apretaba contra él – ¿me has echado de menos?

- Bueno… Alice y Esme me han tenido entretenida, no han parado de hacerme preguntas y de preocuparse por mi, son encantadoras.

- Ya te dije que no tenías porque preocuparte.

- Tenías razón, aunque creo que al resto me va a costar un poco mas caerle bien – dije refiriéndome a la reacción de Rosalie – creo que no todos piensan igual que tu.

- Rosalie es muy suya para ciertas cosas, no lleva bien determinados cambios y se preocupa demasiado. Dale tiempo y verás como termina aceptando la situación.

- Tú también pareces preocupado – dije observando su ceño fruncido - ¿a ocurrido algo en tu reunión con Carslisle?

- No, solo quería que le pusiera al corriente de la situación. Como ya te dije ellos sabían de tu existencia pero Carslisle no estaba del todo de acuerdo con mi decisión de secuestrarte, él lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. Y le ha sorprendido mucho tu rápida adaptación. Estaba convencido de que iba a ser más complicado para ti de lo que está siendo y pensaba que el secuestro te lo iba dificultar mucho más. Pero estaba equivocado…

- Entonces si todo va bien ¿porqué estás tan serio? – dije mientras le pasaba un dedo por el ceño en un intento de alisárselo.

- Hemos hablado de la posible fecha de tu conversión. Yo quiero que sea cuanto antes pero Carslisle piensa que no debemos precipitarnos, hay mucho que enseñarte antes de que tomes la decisión.

- La decisión ya está tomada y puedo aprender lo que sea necesario después del cambio. Yo tampoco quiero esperar más.

Un relámpago inundó de luz la habitación por un instante confiriéndole a su rostro una blancura deslumbrante. Era tan hermoso que me dolía dejar de mirarle con cada pestañeo. La lluvia empezó a golpear con más fuerza los cristales y sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a él, de tenerle mas cerca, de refugiarme en su cuerpo.

- Bella, esto no es algo que puedas tener y si luego no te gusta devolverlo. Es para siempre.

- Precisamente porque es para siempre es por lo que ya lo tengo decidido, para siempre contigo, para siempre en tus brazos, para siempre mío… - dije mirándole con todo el deseo que pude expresar.

- Eres increíble, no sé como he podido vivir todo este tiempo lejos de ti - dijo acercando sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos – pero Carslisle tiene razón, tenemos que esperar.

- Esperaré si es lo que quieres, pero no hace falta esperar para todo…

Me besó tan apasionadamente que me quedé casi sin sentido, como me ocurría siempre que se acercaba a menos de dos centímetros de mí. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos colgándome literalmente de él antes de que las piernas me fallaran. Deslizando sus manos por mi espalda consiguió bajarme despacio la cremallera del vestido, mientras yo aproveché para deshacerme de los zapatos y desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

- No veo el momento de que por fin seas como yo - dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevaba hasta la cama - esta contención me esta volviendo loco…

- Te diría que no te contuvieras pero los moratones que tengo por todo el cuerpo creo que opinan diferente a mí - dije mientras se tumbaba en la cama y me colocaba sobre él.

- Créeme que a mi me duelen mucho más que a ti, por eso tienes que darte prisa con el aprendizaje, no sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportar esta situación.

Era increíble la manera que tenia de darme placer, solo con un beso me hacia alcanzar el cielo, con solo mirarme con sus dorados ojos me parecía estar flotando entre nubes de algodón, acariciar su fría piel era como tocar la luna, cuando sus dedos recorrían mi piel dejaban todas mis sensaciones patas arriba como si hubiera pasado un huracán sobre ella. Si hacer el amor con él ahora era la experiencia más increíble que había experimentado jamás, mi mente no lograba concebir como podría ser después de mi conversión, estaba segura de que no podría soportar tanto amor…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El regreso de la familia Cullen había cambiado totalmente mi forma de vida durante el encierro que hasta ahora había sido tan rutinario. Casi nunca estaban todos juntos en una misma habitación pues entraban y salían de la casa para ir de continuas excursiones que solían durar dos o tres días, a veces incluso más. Siempre iban en pareja, exceptuando las ocasiones en que Edward les acompañaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería irse solo para poder volver lo más pronto posible. Cuando él se marchaba yo pasaba la mayor parte las mañanas con Carslisle, que me estuvo contando la historia de su familia y todo lo que sabía sobre los vampiros, tanto de esta época como de épocas pasadas, y la forma en que ellos entendían las necesidades de los de su raza pero decidiendo adaptarse a la naturaleza vampírica de modo muy diferente.

Llevar vidas normales, con trabajos normales, en un pueblo normal y pasar desapercibidos como la gente normal era parte de su modo de vida. No se alimentaban de sangre humana, ellos respetaban la vida ajena tanto como la suya propia y habían aprendido a subsistir alimentándose sólo de la sangre de animales, cosa que me sorprendió muy gratamente. No me había planteado hasta ese instante que de ser de otro modo yo tendría que haber matado tarde o temprano a personas que ni siquiera conocía pero que eran personas al fin y al cabo, no solo comida. El respeto por la vida humana era definitivamente un punto muy gordo en la balanza de mi conversión.

Las tardes las pasaba en compañía de Alice, Esme y la incansable Alma, que como se tenía que ausentar unas semanas, se había propuesto dar clases de cocina a las otras dos para que pudieran alimentarme mientras ella no estuviera. Les dije que no era necesario, que yo me defendía bastante bien, pero se entusiasmaron tanto con la tarea que Alma les estaba encomendando que no me hicieron el menor caso. Alice era un desastre entre los fogones, ella se lo tomaba muy en serio pero no conseguía cogerle el punto a lo de cocinar así que casi siempre terminaba haciendo figuritas y dibujos con la comida o aporreando los cacharros como si fueran instrumentos. Alma la dio como un caso perdido pero a Esme se le daba bastante bien y volcó todas sus enseñanzas en ella mientras Alice revoloteaba alrededor de las dos mujeres pidiendo que la dejaran colaborar. Fue la mar de divertido.

Los días iban pasando y yo me encontraba cada vez mas integrada en la familia, aunque Jasper seguía un poco receloso y esquivo conmigo. Todo lo contrario que Emmett, que siempre estaba metiéndose conmigo y gastándome bromas mientras se reía de los moratones que tenía por todo mi cuerpo. En una ocasión le dijo a Edward que probara a enrollarme en un edredón antes de ponerme las manazas encima, así evitaría dejarme marcas. Eso desembocó en una pelea entre hermanos, pero no hubo daños de consideración al meterse Esme por medio y ponerles a los dos en su sitio con una buena regañina. Dulce rollito de primavera… así me llamó durante un par de días hasta que a fuerza de ignorarle dejó de repetirlo. Siempre que me lo cruzaba por la casa me preguntaba entre carcajadas "¿qué te duele hoy, Bella? ¿Alguna posturita nueva anoche? Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunos golpes maestros para que le devuelvas la paliza"y claro, los colores no tardaban en asomar a mis mejillas.

Era insufrible pero lo que peor llevaba yo era que me llamara "muñequita de cristal", aunque no lo dijera en tono despectivo yo sabia de donde, o mejor dicho de quien, había salido ese apelativo. Rosalie era un enigma para mí, las veces que intenté entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella solo me contestaba con monosílabos, lo que hacía que la situación me resultara muy incómoda. Edward intentó en varias ocasiones hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, pero fueron del todo inútiles. No me soportaba.

Algunas tardes salía de la casa para poder encontrar algunos momentos de soledad, pensar en mis cosas, poder relajarme y respirar aire puro. Necesitaba desconectar de las largas charlas con Carslisle, de las bromas de Emmett, de la indiferencia de Rosalie, de todos un poco… Necesitaba tiempo para mi misma. Me gustaba dar paseos por el bosque, sin alejarme de las proximidades de la casa, y sentarme bajo algún árbol con un libro en las manos como solía hacer antes de que todo mi mundo cambiara de un día para otro, me hacían sentir de nuevo una persona normal.

Pero sin duda eran las noches los momentos más esperados de mi nueva vida, cuando él me ponía la mano en la cintura, me invitaba a acompañarle al dormitorio y estábamos solos por fin. Cuando hablábamos y hablábamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando nos amábamos como dos desesperados. Jamás rechazó ninguna de mis insinuaciones, nunca me instó a ser prudentes en nuestros encuentros y en ninguna ocasión dejó de responder ardientemente a mis deseos. Pero aunque yo sabía lo mucho que le costaba contenerse, lo duro que era para él no dejarse llevar por el momento y el tremendo esfuerzo físico que hacía para no hacerme daño, yo no podía evitar tener la necesidad de saciar mis ansias de él, de poseerle. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completos sólo cuando estaban unidos, como un círculo que por fin se cierra para poder ser perfecto. Disfrutar de él, tenerle dentro y sentir que nada de este mundo, ni del que estaba por llegar, podía superar la sensación de haber descubierto un paraíso entero al alcance de mi mano.

… . …

Era casi mediodía cuando me desperté y vi que Edward no estaba conmigo. La casa estaba en calma y no había rastro de ningún miembro de la familia, solo Alma estaba trajinando en la cocina y me alegré tanto de que hubiera vuelto que no pude evitar emocionarme y fui corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Oh, Alma… estas aquí! - dije mientras la abrazaba con cariño – Te he echado tanto de menos…. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Hola preciosa, llegué anoche a ultima hora, te hubiera avisado pero me dijo Alice que estabas ya dormida. Te veo mas delgada… ¿es que no te han dado bien de comer? Ya sabía yo que esto iba a ocurrir.

- No es por eso Alma, he comido perfectamente… incluso demasiado diría yo, la verdad es que a Esme se le da realmente bien la cocina.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Te veo muy paliducha - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo - ¡y todos esos moratones de los brazos! voy a tener que decirle a Edward un par de cositas…

- No le digas nada, la culpa la tengo yo– dije intentando no ponerme colorada y bajando la mirada al suelo – no puedo evitarlo…

- Vaya, vaya – dijo mirándome con ojos picarones – si es cosa tuya entonces vale, no me meto, pero debéis tener mucho cuidado, no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿no?

- Tranquila, esta situación no durará mucho más tiempo. Y ahora dime ¿qué tal lo has pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?

- Visitando a unos parientes que hacía años que no veía. Necesitaban resolver unos problemas que se les habían presentado y que requerían de mi ayuda.

- Creía que no tenías familia…

- Bueno, y es cierto, no tengo familia directa. Soy huérfana pero mi marido sí tenía parientes. Digamos que es familia política.

- ¿Estuviste casada? – Alma era una caja de sorpresas para mi - Pensaba que siempre habías estado con los Cullen.

- No siempre, como a toda mujer me llegó el momento de abandonar el nido y hacer mi propia vida. Me fui a estudiar fuera y fue en la universidad donde conocí a mi marido. Nos casamos y fuimos felices cerca de 10 años, luego él murió y ahí se acabó mi historia. Después de su muerte decidí volver con los Cullen.

- ¡Oh, Alma! lo siento muchísimo, nunca me lo habías contado.

- No podía explicártelo con todos los detalles. Ahora que sabes lo que son los Cullen puedo contártelo sin guardarme nada. Lo pasé muy mal una temporada pero ya es agua pasada. Es mucho más fácil seguir adelante sabiendo que la familia que te rodea y a la que adoras no corre el riesgo de morirse antes que tu.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser como ellos? ¿en convertirte?

- Claro, durante casi toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia tuvieron que aguantar mis continuas peticiones, soy bastante tenaz y no me rendía con facilidad. Les daba la tabarra día si y día también, pero Carslisle era mucho mas tenaz que yo. Logró convencerme de que viviera experiencias humanas, que estudiara, que viajara, que conociera mas gente, y si después de todo y siendo ya adulta decidía que no quería seguir siendo humana, él mismo me convertiría sin hacer preguntas.

- Y seguiste sus consejos…

- No me quedaba otra opción. Me fui a estudiar fuera, viajé por todo el mundo y conocí a mucha gente y fue entonces cuando conocí a mi marido. Fue amor a primera vista… tendrías que haberle visto, un Indi morenazo de metro ochenta, ¡ Impresionante! - dijo entre risas y suspirando por el recuerdo – nuestro tiempo fue intenso, aunque demasiado breve. Cuando murió vi la vida desde otra perspectiva y pude tomar por fin una decisión. Decidí que no quería vivir eternamente si la persona a la que amaba con todo mi corazón no estaba ya en este mundo.

- Vaya, es una historia muy triste. Lo siento tanto…

- No te preocupes por ello, hace ya muchos años que está más que superado. Soy una mujer muy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca – dijo guiñándome un ojo y con una sonrisa en los labios – pero a lo que íbamos, que me lio a hablar y no paro. El caso es que estos familiares necesitaban que les ayudara con un asuntillo. Su hijo ha conseguido una beca de estudios para la universidad y va a trasladarse a ciudad, me han pedido que me ocupe de su estancia aquí hasta que pueda mudarse al colegio mayor.

- ¿Y has aceptado? Quiero decir ¿vas a traerle aquí? ¿con los Cullen?

- Hablé con Carslisle sobre el tema y no ha puesto ninguna objeción, no vivirá en esta casa, como tenemos una casita cerca del río hemos pensado que se instale allí y tenga su independencia, seguro que así se sentirá mas cómodo. Solo van a ser un par de semanas así que creo que no habrá ningún problema.

- Pero Alma… ¿no es muy arriesgado? Si descubre lo que son los Cullen esto podría terminar muy mal, para todos.

- No tienes que preocuparte, es un chico de 20 años, estará muy ocupado con los estudios, las chicas, los coches y todas esas cosas con las que se entretienen los adolescentes. No vendrá casi a la casa y si lo hace tampoco importa, casi nunca están todos en ella, entran y salen, ya lo sabes. Carslisle piensa que con ser discretos y tener un poco de cuidado será suficiente. Además, no estará toda la familia, Rosalie y Emmett se han marchado una temporada.

- ¿¡Qué se han marchado! – me quedé perpleja mirándola - ¿¡A dónde! ¿¡Cuándo! Sé que a Rosalie no le caigo muy bien… seguro que es por mí, pero que tengan que marcharse por mi culpa no es justo para ellos.

- Según Carslisle se fueron esta misma noche, antes de llegar yo. Hace ya tiempo se plantearon hacer un viaje un poco mas largo de lo habitual pero siempre lo posponían por unos u otros motivos, ahora han decidido que era el momento de hacerlo. No creo que sea por culpa tuya.

- Hace apenas unas horas que has regresado de tu viaje y estás mucho mejor informada que yo de lo que ocurre en esta casa – me sentía bastante dolida por este hecho – no es justo.

- Bella, fue anoche cuando se decidió todo. Tú eres humana, necesitas dormir como el resto de los mortales de esta casa, es decir como yo, y no íbamos a despertarte por algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte ni te afecta directamente. Te aseguro que en cuanto terminé de hablar con Carslisle yo también salí pitando a la cama.

- ¿Dónde se han metido todos hoy?

- Bueno, Carslisle y Esme han ido al pueblo a por comida y provisiones para los humanos, y Jasper y Alice están de "excursión" y a Edward le he pedido que recoja leña para dejarla en la cabaña, aunque está en muy buen estado es un poco fría, sobre todo con tanta lluvia, seguro que volverá pronto. Ahora tengo que dejarte, he de llevar ropa de cama y ayudar al muchacho a instalarse.

Tendría que conformarme con las explicaciones que me estaba dando Alma, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, el viaje de Rosalie y Emmett y la llegada del sobrino de Alma eran decisiones en las que yo no podía colaborar u opinar de ningún modo.

Pero hablaría con Edward sobre ello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Como me había quedado sola decidí aprovechar para dar uno de mis relajantes paseos por el bosque. Empecé a caminar sin rumo definido, ya me conocía bastante bien los alrededores de la casa y no corría el riesgo de perderme. No sabía que había un rio cerca hasta que Alma lo comentó esa mañana, así que decidí salir en su busca. Llevaba solo 20 minutos andando cuando escuché el ruido del agua corriendo, estaba mas cerca de lo que creía y pensé que sería estupendo meter los pies en el agua fría después de la caminata. Pasados unos minutos llegué a un claro del bosque donde podía verse la orilla de un serpenteante río. Me senté en una roca cerca del borde, me quité los zapatos y remangándome los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas fui metiendo poco a poco los pies en el agua helada. No era una zona muy profunda aunque el agua corría con cierta fuerza y estaba tan fría que tuve que contener la respiración para no soltar un grito por la impresión.

Solo había avanzado unos pasos hacia el centro del río pero el agua ya me llegaba casi a las rodillas y no tardé en notar que las piernas se me entumecían a causa de la temperatura del agua. Cuando me giré para volver a la orilla uno de mis pies resbaló en la superficie lisa de una roca sumergida y perdí el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente en las aguas heladas. No se me daba muy bien nadar y grité e intenté aterrorizada volver a ponerme de pié pero la fuerza del agua me lo impedía, a causa del frío sentí como mil cuchillos se me clavaban por todo el cuerpo mientras la corriente me arrastraba. Estaba tragando mucha agua y el pánico se apoderó de mi cuando mis intentos de salir a la superficie resultaron inútiles. El cuerpo me dolía horrores y las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme, la corriente del río me golpeaba violentamente haciéndome dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que mi consciencia empezó a fallar. Pensé que estaba a punto de morir, nadie sabía donde estaba, nadie vendría a socorrerme y al pensar que podía morir así… lejos del amor de mi vida, lejos de mi razón de existir, lejos de sus ojos, mi mente empezó a gritar su nombre desesperadamente… Edward… Edward, Edward, Edward… ayúdame Edward….

Mis ojos captaban luz y oscuridad pero no conseguía enfocar nada. No sabía si estaba viva o muerta, despierta o inconsciente pero por más que lo intentara no podía respirar. No sentía absolutamente nada, ni dolor, ni frió, nada. Solo miedo y tristeza. De pronto algo me atenazó con fuerza de la cintura y sentí como si me elevaran, arrastrándome contra la fuerza de la corriente. La presión era brutal, primero en la cintura y después en el pecho, lo que hizo que el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones me abandonara definitivamente. Esto debía ser lo que se siente al morir ahogado, y ahora yo podía confirmar que era la peor muerte que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Mi último pensamiento se me escapó como una mariposa entre las manos. Adiós… mi amor.

Oscuridad total, dolor, presión. Miedo, dolor, presión. Angustia, dolor, presión. Tristeza, dolor, presión. Dolor, presión… Aire…¡ Dolor, presión… mas aire…¡ Me estaban reanimando…¡ Luché por vivir, tenía que hacerlo por él, por nosotros, por nuestra vida. Mas dolor, mas presión…. mas aire…. Me aferré a su imagen, al recuerdo de sus ojos, a la blancura de su piel… tenía que volver por él. Estaba intentando salvarme la vida y yo no podía defraudarle, tenía que respirar…. Respira….. Respira….. Vamos respira….….. ¿Era su voz? No conseguía abrir los ojos, estaba segura de que si le miraba la vida volvería a mí… Ahora podía notar la presión de sus labios en mi boca… aire…. aire… Respira maldita sea…. Respira…. ¿era realmente su voz lo que estaba oyendo? El pecho me dolía horrores, parecía que me hubieran colocado una tonelada de piedras encima… me estaba salvando la vida, él no podía permitir que yo muriera, me necesitaba, me amaba…. Vamos no te rindas….. Respira…. Vamos…. Hazlo… El estomago me dio un vuelco y las nauseas se apoderaron de mi cuando conseguí dar la primera bocanada de aire por mis propios medios, había respirado, estaba respirando.

Abrí los ojos pero lo único que veía era el resplandor de la luz, tenía la mirada completamente borrosa y no podía enfocar nada a mi alrededor. Vi los contornos de su figura oscura muy cerca de mi recortada contra el claro del cielo, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo y el alivio que me embargó cuando fui consciente de que estaba viva fue instantáneo. Una tos espantosamente dolorosa me hizo girar la cabeza y cerrando los ojos no pude evitar vomitar toda el agua que había tragado.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo mientras reposaba su frente contra mi pecho – respira.

Conseguí normalizar el ritmo de mi respiración lo suficiente para volver a intentar enfocar la vista, pero todo seguía borroso a mi alrededor. Veía su figura cerca de mí, a escasos centímetros, seguía recostado contra mi pecho, respirando agitadamente. Me había salvado la vida, estaba viva gracias a él. Alce las manos y las enredé en su pelo, podía volver a tocarle, podía volver a sentirle. Al notar la caricia de mis manos levantó la cabeza e intuí que me estaba mirando. Me embargó tal sentimiento de alegría que las lágrimas empezaron a salir desbordadas de mis ojos nublando aun más mi visión. Le atraje hacia mi y le besé con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capaz, le rodeé con mis brazos para mantenerle pegado a mi, necesitaba sentirle cerca para sentirme a salvo. Aun debía tener mis sentidos algo embotados a causa de la conmoción pues al besarle él reaccionó poniéndose tenso de repente, no esperaba que yo le besara y he hizo un amago de apartarse pero mis manos le tenían bien agarrado. Ahora necesitaba besarle… ya respiraría después.

… . …

Cuando me desperté solo podía sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho y la cabeza me pesaba como si hubieran colocado una losa sobre ella. Estaba en la cama y toda la familia me rodeaba esperando verme por fin abrir los ojos. Edward se encontraba agachado junto a la cabecera de la cama y me tenía agarrada la mano, su rostro reflejaba la más grande de las angustias. No tendría que estar tan triste, me había salvado la vida. Cuando intenté hablar la garganta me rascó como si estuviera tragando mil clavos al rojo vivo.

- Vaya susto os he dado, ¿eh? – dije tocándome con una mano la dolorida garganta – lo siento mucho.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo Carslisle intentando sonreír – no te esfuerces demasiado, aun estas débil y tienes que recuperarte.

Estoy bien de verdad – hice un intento de incorporarme pero el dolor de los músculos del cuerpo me resultaron como latigazos – ufff, podría haber sido peor si Edward no llega a estar allí.

Entre todos se intercambiaron unas miradas que me resultaron muy enigmáticas. Nadie abría la boca para decir nada y centraban sus miradas en Edward, esperando la participación de éste en la conversación. Su expresión pasó de la angustia a la frustración en una milésima de segundo y terminó mirándome con la culpabilidad dibujada en su cara.

- No fui yo quien te salvó, Bella. Cuando llegué ya estabas fuera del agua.

- Pero eso es imposible, yo noté como me sacabas del agua y me reanimabas – intenté evocar los borrosos recuerdos que tenía del momento – te oí pedirme que respirara…

- Estabas muy confusa, acababan de salvarte de una muerte segura. Entiendo que pensaras que era yo, pero no lo era. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, jamás me perdonaré el haberte dejado sola y desprotegida.

Al ver la perplejidad de mi cara Carslisle instó al resto de la familia a salir de la habitación y dejarnos solos. Esme y Alice me abrazaron con ternura rogándome que descansara para recuperarme pronto y pidiéndome que les avisara si necesitaba algo. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas me quedé mirándole intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro. ¿Era Dolor, furia, decepción, rabia…?

- No lo entiendo Edward, yo te vi, estabas allí, me reanimaste…

- No. Cuando yo llegué al lugar estabas empezando a respirar, tosías con fuerza y luchabas por abrir los ojos. Me quedé paralizado a escasos metros por la escena que se mostraba ante mis ojos. Estuviste a punto de morir y yo no estaba a tu lado.

- Pero yo… tú tenias… recostaste la cabeza contra mi, yo te agarré del pelo, yo te….

- No era yo.

- Eras tú, tenías que ser tú… todos estaban fuera, en el pueblo, Alma me dijo que tú estabas en el bosque ¿Quién más podría haber por allí?

- Fue el sobrino de Alma el que te salvó, vió como te arrastraba la corriente pasando a pocos metros de la cabaña y sin pensarlo se tiró al agua. Estas viva gracias a él.

- ¿El sobrino de Alma? ¿lo dices en serio? – Ahora si que estaba completamente horrorizada – Edward yo… le besé, te besé a ti… le besé a él creyendo que eras tú. Dios mío, estoy tan avergonzada… lo siento muchísimo.

- Tranquila, lo importante es que estás viva y a salvo. Te prometo que no se va a volver a repetir algo así, me ocuparé de que tu vida no vuelva a correr ningún peligro, no me voy a separar de ti ni un minuto.

- ¿El muchacho se encuentra bien? – pregunté sintiéndome repentinamente culpable – Debió de llevarse un susto de muerte.

- Está bien, tiene un par de magulladuras y ha cogido un resfriado pero ya se encuentra perfectamente, no te preocupes por él. Preocúpate por descansar y recuperarte lo antes posible.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- Casi 24 horas. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero Carslisle dijo que era perfectamente normal, que tu cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse y que despertarías cuando tu mente se hubiera recuperado del shock.

- Necesito verle, tengo que darle las gracias – dije intentando levantarme pero los músculos de mi cuerpo se negaron a obedecerme – necesito disculparme y pedirle perdón.

- Ya tendrás tiempo cuando te hayas recuperado del todo. Ahora necesitas descansar. Le pediré a Alma que te suba algo de comer.

Me dio un tímido beso en los labios, que apenas fue un ligero roce y acto seguido salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Me quedé mirando el techo intentando recordar todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Resbalé y caí al agua, me arrastró la corriente durante lo que me parecieron horas. Agua y burbujas. Luz y oscuridad. Y miedo. Luego un tirón y dolor en la cintura y en el pecho, su silueta recortada contra el cielo, su voz pidiéndome que respirara, su boca dándome aire.

Pero no fue la boca de Edward… y no fueron sus manos las que me devolvieron a la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Unos días después ya estaba prácticamente recuperada y me permitieron levantarme de la cama, aunque bajo estricta supervisión medica de Carslisle y siempre acompañada de cerca por Edward. No se separaba de mi lado ni de día ni de noche y estaba tan pendiente de mí que cada vez que yo hacía el más mínimo gesto de dolor o incomodidad corría a buscar a Carslisle para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Me encantaba tenerle siempre tan cerca, su presencia era absolutamente necesaria para mi bienestar, y el no se separaba de mi lado ni un minuto. Pero no podía negar que necesitaba con urgencia salir para alimentarse. Sus ojos estaba perdiendo su dorado tan característico por un negro espeluznante, y dos sombras cenicientas bajo sus ojos le conferían un aspecto muy demacrado. Estaba muy débil y él lo sabía mejor que yo, pero le costaba volver a dejarme sola.

- Edward, estoy bien, de verdad. No he estado tan acompañada y cuidada en toda mi vida, ni cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia. Y apenas estarás un par de días fuera. Creo que podré sobrevivir sin ti.

- La ultima vez que me alejé de ti casi acabas muerta - dijo en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión - prometí que eso no iba a volver a ocurrir y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

- Pero mírate, estás tan débil… necesitas alimentarte. No puedes permanecer así por mucho más tiempo. Además te necesito fuerte y vigoroso. Ahora que estoy recuperada no vas a tener más excusas para alejarte de mí por las noches…

- Aun es pronto y puedo aguantar un par de días más, cuando estés del todo recuperada ya nos plantearemos el volver a…

- ¡De eso nada! – le corté sin miramientos – Edward "YA" estoy recuperada, y tengo mucho mejor aspecto que tu. Si no lo haces por tu propio bien le diré a Carslisle que te obligue, necesitas comer, así que tu eliges.

- No pienso dejarte - dijo con rotundidad.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no seas tan tozudo. Ya tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme solita y tu familia no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, estaré bien. Además, aún tengo que darle las gracias al sobrino de Alma y disculparme con él, había pensado ir a verle y preferiría hacerlo sola.

La expresión de su rostro cambió por completo, me miró con el ceño fruncido, por lo visto no le hacía ninguna gracia el comentario de ir a visitarlo por mi cuenta. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi asombro por su reacción intentó parecer indiferente.

- Podemos ir los dos si quieres– dijo con una expresión rara en la mirada - yo también tengo que agradecerle algo.

- ¿No has vuelto a verle desde aquel día? – dije extrañada – ha pasado casi una semana, habrás tenido oportunidades para agradecérselo antes ¿no?

- Si, le he visto un par de veces más pero han sido tan breves que no he tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo formalmente, estaba ocupado cuidando de ti – por primera vez su rostro reflejó algo más que fastidio y enfado ¿estaba celoso? - Ha venido casi todas las tardes desde entonces a preguntar por ti, quiere saber continuamente como evolucionas, es un poquito pesado.

- Muy bonito. El muchacho me salva la vida y tú no solo no eres capaz de agradecérselo como dios manda si no que encima le insultas llamándole pesado por que se preocupa ¿Qué te ocurre Edward?

- No me ocurre nada, es solo que no me gusta ese chico, nada más. Y no quiero que vayas sola a verle. Le pediré a Alice que te acompañe.

- De ninguna manera, iré sola y tu te marcharás de caza – me daba la sensación de estar discutiendo de algo más que de una simple visita de cortesía y no iba a permitir que me custodiara a su antojo– llevo toda la vida sin nadie que dirija mi vida y pienso seguir sin dejar que nadie lo haga.

- Lo sé, pero me iré mas tranquilo sabiendo que te acompaña Alice, el bosque es peligroso y podría pasarte algo. No compliques mas las cosas.

- Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna niña - dije levantando el tono y sintiéndome de repente furiosa con él – iré sola y tu te iras de caza, no hay mas que hablar. El que se empeña en complicarlo todo eres tú.

- Como quieras – dijo mirándome como nunca lo había hecho, con la decepción pintada en el rostro - ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Lo es - dije manteniéndome firme.

- Entonces nos vemos en un par de días. Buenas noches Bella.

Y sin darme ni un beso de despedida, sin apenas mirarme cuando salió por la puerta se marchó. Nunca habíamos discutido de esa manera hasta esa noche y el vacío que sentí cuando se marchó me hizo sentir de pronto muy culpable. ¿Había sido demasiado dura con él? Era normal que se preocupara tanto, yo había estado al borde de la muerte pero no podía evitar el odiar sentirme tan controlada. No podía creerlo cuando lo pensé pero era tan obvio que me pilló completamente por sorpresa, estaba celoso. Pero no tenía motivos, me había tirado toda la semana encerrada en el dormitorio con él pegado a mi lado. Celos de qué. Ese muchacho me había salvado la vida y se preocupaba por mi estado ¿qué había de raro en ello? Definitivamente no conseguí entender los celos de Edward.

... . ...

La cabaña era realmente preciosa, estaba ubicada en un entorno tan bucólico que me pareció estar viendo la portada de un cuento infantil, rodeada de arboles y con el rumor del agua como sonido de fondo. No pude evitar que se me pusieran los pelos de punta al pensar en ese rio. Llamé con los nudillos en la puerta y esperé escuchar algún sonido procedente del interior de la casa pero parecía que no había nadie en ella. Como hacía una mañana estupenda decidí esperar por los alrededores y disfrutar un poco del aire libre, era muy agradable volver a tener libertad de movimientos después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa. Los rayos del sol sobre mi piel me hicieron sentir muy bien, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en mis cosas después de todo lo que había ocurrido

Vi un claro entre los arboles a pocos metros de la cabaña y me desplacé hasta allí para sentarme con la espalda recostada contra el tronco de uno de los arboles. La hierba alta que crecía en los alrededores estaba tan fresca bajo la sombra del árbol que no dudé en estirarme sobre ella todo lo larga que yo era. Era una sensación muy agradable y me relajé dejando vagar a mis pensamientos. Seguía perpleja por mi discusión con Edward, y más perpleja aún por sus celos. Según él me dijo una vez estuvo conmigo en todos los acontecimientos de mi vida, y eso incluía mis anteriores relaciones amorosas. No había tenido muchos novios pero yo no era precisamente una muchachita inocente. Y él lo sabía, pero cómo lo había conseguido soportar… era una incógnita.

Que estuviera celoso porque el chico se preocupara por mi no tenía mucho sentido, es cierto que me vió besarle y esto podría haberle molestado, pero ya le expliqué que yo creía que era él. Tendría que haber algo más, algo que yo aún no sabía, pero que tendría que averiguar por mis medios. Solo hacía unas horas que Edward se había marchado y ya le echaba terriblemente de menos. El vacio que se instaló en mi tras su marcha seguía pesándome dolorosamente en el corazón, le echaba tanto de menos que empecé a arrepentirme de haberle pedido que se marchara. Podría haberle acompañado o haberle pedido que volviera en el día pero en lugar de eso no había hecho más que discutir con él. Cuando regresara me disculparía por mi absurda actitud, pero tendríamos que tener una conversación muy seria con respecto a mi independencia.

Y así estaba, perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando una voz inesperada me sacó a empujones de mi mundo haciendo que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

- Vas a coger frío si te quedas mucho tiempo ahí tumbada

- ¡Dios santo! – dije mirándole con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas - que susto me has dado.

Era más alto de como me lo había imaginado, tenía la piel morena y los ojos negros como el azabache. Su pelo, también negro, era corto y tenía varios mechones desordenados, dándole un aire de rebeldía que no me pasó desapercibido. Su cuerpo era formidable para un chico de su edad, bajo su camiseta se podía adivinar perfectamente el contorno de su marcada musculatura. Y era guapo, muy guapo en realidad.

- Siento haberte asustado – dijo mirándome con curiosidad – no era mi intención ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

- Te estaba buscando. Quería darte las gracias personalmente por haberme salvado - mis mejillas empezaron a ponerse coloradas de repente - te debo la vida…

- Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo, no tiene nada de especial - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – pero te agradezco el detalle.

- Te estoy muy agradecida y me considero en deuda contigo – dije mirando embobada lo blancos que tenía los dientes – cualquier cosa que desees no tienes mas que pedírmela.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, tu familia ya me lo ha agradecido suficiente – dijo en tono irónico – han sido muy… "simpáticos" conmigo.

- No me digas que se han portado mal contigo - el corazón volvió a martillearme en el pecho - son un poco… raros, pero créeme si te digo que son muy buena gente.

- Lo sé, los Cullen son… muy raritos. Mi tía no para de hablar de ellos continuamente - dijo mirándome fijamente y entornando la mirada - los demás tienen un pase pero tu novio, se lleva la palma.

- Siento si Edward te ha ofendido o algo - no pude evitar recordar mi discusión con él la noche anterior - lo ha pasado muy mal por culpa de mi torpeza y se siente culpable por no haber estado presente cuando ocurrió todo. Te pido disculpas también en su nombre.

- No te disculpes por nadie, cada uno tiene que ser responsable de sus propios actos – dijo mirándome mientras una de sus oscuras cejas se levantaba arrogantemente – me doy por más que satisfecho con que hayas venido a verme. Me alegro que ya estés recuperada.

Me dio la impresión de que era un muchacho excepcionalmente maduro para su edad y tenía algo que me hacía sentir una afinidad especial con él. Me había salvado la vida y eso a la fuerza tenia que habernos unido de alguna manera, como un hilo invisible que se hubiera instalado entre nosotros. Nos miramos un minuto en completo silencio, sin poder apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos, mientras una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos me miraban divertidos.

¿Estaría pensando en el beso que nos dimos? La situación se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda para mi por lo que aparté la mirada notando como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Busqué algo en mi mente con lo que poder romper el incomodo silencio hasta que por fin caí en un detalle…

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé como te llamas -y alargando una mano en su dirección le dije – Hola, soy Bella. Encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo Bella, es un placer conocerte por fin – y agarrando mi mano fuertemente entre la suya añadió – mi nombre es Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola gente...¡ ya estoy en casa de nuevo.**

**Veo que muchas habeis acertado en las apuestas de si sería Jacob el tercero en discordia... y evidentemente asi ha sido. Pero aun queda mucho por leer y os recomiendo que lo hagais con calma, porque van a empezar a pasar cosas... y no todas van a ser agradables... jejejeje.**

**Quiero aclarar que no dije que la historia fuera "muy sexual", dije que parcialmente es de alto contenido sexual con escenas de sexo explicito, lo que significa que sí habrá narraciones mas hot pero a su debido tiempo.**

** Todo en la vida requiere un proceso y en esta historia no vais a leer sexo explicito hasta que no proceda que lo haya. Creo que la inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo que requiere a cualquier autor escribir estos relatos, merece al menos un minimo de respeto, tanto por la obra como por la persona que la plasma en palabras. ****Asi que si lo estais leyendo exclusivamente por el sexo, ya podeis dejar de hacerlo. No paseis por encima de la historia solo para buscar los momentos de calentón... particularmente lo considero frustrante, tanto como autora y como lectora de cientos de historias similares a la mia.**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Y ya sin más os dejo el capi... disfrutadlo...¡**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**Capitulo 12**

Era noche cerrada y estaba profundamente dormida cuando el roce de sus manos me despertó. Estaba tumbado a mi lado en la gran cama y me acariciaba la cara con sus dedos. Me acerqué a él hundiendo mi cara en su pecho y aspirando su aroma. Estuvimos varios minutos sin hablar, mientras sus manos me acariciaban lentamente la espalda y conformándonos con estar juntos de nuevo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca fui consciente de cuánto le había echado de menos.

- Siento haberte despertado – dijo buscando mi mirada – eres preciosa cuando duermes…

- Pensaba que volverías mañana – dije arrimándome mas contra su cuerpo - ¿Cuánto llevas observándome?

- No puedo aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Sólo hace unos minutos que regresé…

- Edward, siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche - me disculpé sin perder tiempo - a veces no puedo controlar esta lengua que tengo.

- No pasa nada, tranquila - una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios - Necesito contarte algo, cielo.

- No debí hablarte así, lo siento - insistí, pero él obvió la disculpa.

- Bella... ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué?

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿por que qué?

- Por qué te elegí a ti, de entre todas las mujeres de este mundo.

- La verdad es que hubo un tiempo al principio que si me lo pregunté, pero después perdió importancia para mí, me habías elegido y con eso me bastaba.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- ¿Quieres contármelo?

- Si.

- Pues hazlo…

- Yo… conocí a tu madre, antes de que nacieras…

- ¡Edward! ¿estas hablando en serio?

- Yo había ido a visitar a Carslisle en el hospital aquel día y ella estaba ingresada en la unidad de maternidad, la casualidad hizo que buscando su despacho entrara por error en la habitación de tu madre. Cuando ví que estaba de parto busqué y avisé rápidamente a Carslisle y la llevamos al paritorio, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y aquella noche de cambio de luna los demás médicos estaban desbordados de trabajo, por lo que tuvimos que atender a tu madre nosotros mismos.

- Dios mío… Edward…

- Espera, hay más. Por aquellos días a mi aún me costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano aguantar a la tentación de la sangre humana y cuando el parto empezó a complicarse y Carslisle tuvo que abrir a tu madre para sacarte estuve a punto de cometer una atrocidad, un acto criminal y terrible, pero de pronto Carslisle te colocó en mis manos pidiéndome que le ayudara, que te sostuviera hasta que él consiguiera estabilizar a tu madre.

- No… no puedo… creerlo.

- Créetelo, allí estaba yo, un vampiro a punto de explotar con una pequeña y frágil criatura humana en los brazos. Llorabas como una condenada y busqué la forma de alejarte de mi urgentemente, pero cuando vi tus casi ciegos ojos observándome algo en mi cambió para siempre. Te susurré que no lloraras y te calmaste casi al instante. Cuando acerqué uno de mis dedos a tu carita me lo agarraste con fuerza y supe que quería esa manita agarrándome con fuerza toda la vida. Me cambiaste, apaciguaste la bestia descontrolada que yo era con un simple apretón de tu minúscula manita, conseguiste robarme el corazón y he pasado el resto de mi vida desde entonces sabiendo que serías mía, que me pertenecías por derecho propio, porque yo te traje al mundo, a mi mundo. Tu madre se recuperó y jamás supo nada de lo ocurrido, nos dio las gracias a ambos y ahí se acabó todo. Excepto porque yo no podía alejarme de ti de ninguna manera. El resto de la historia ya la sabes…

- Edward, todo ese tiempo tú… - el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba continuar - me dejas sin palabras.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron entender muchas cosas y no hicieron nada más que confirmar lo que ya sabía, que le amaba más que a mi propia vida. Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos cuando la dulzura de su voz me acarició los oídos de nuevo.

- Por eso sé que eres tú y que jamás habrá nadie más, y entiendo que te enfadaras conmigo. No puedo evitar el sobreprotegerte y a veces se me olvida que eres una mujer adulta, pero entiende que saber que aún eres tan frágil para mi supone que, si algo te pasara, no podría seguir viviendo.

- Yo tampoco podría vivir si a ti te ocurriera algo - dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Recuerda que yo no puedo morir y sería capaz de enfrentarme a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

- Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros nunca, y siento decirte que si te pueden matar. No sois únicos es vuestra especie y cuando sales de caza, vete tu a saber por donde, temo que te cruces con algo que pueda causarte algún daño.

- No es probable que eso ocurra, en cambio tú si que corres verdadero peligro y no solo por estar en una casa llena de vampiros. El accidente del río es una buena muestra de ello.

- No puedo estar todo el tiempo encerrada entre cuatro paredes Edward, necesito respirar, caminar, y tambien alejarme de vosotros y tener un poco de privacidad. Llevo meses aprendiendo y estudiando vuestra raza y mi decisión no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Después de lo que me has contado, ahora más que nunca tengo claro lo que quiero. Todo esto se solucionaría si decidierais convertirme de una vez y dejar el resto de la formación para mas adelante.

- Hablare con Carslisle para que nos dé una fecha aproximada de cuando podría realizarse tu transformación pero sabes que es partidario de esperar el momento oportuno.

- Lo sé, pero tú puedes presionarle con el accidente. Seguro que ya ha sopesado los pros y los contras de seguir manteniéndome como humana después de lo ocurrido en el rio.

- Lo intentaré, no tenemos nada que perder.

- Edward, quiero pedirte algo.

- Pídeme lo que quieras - dijo mirándome con esos ojos dorados que me dejaban sin respiración.

- Necesito que me informes de lo que ocurre en esta casa, me siento estúpida cada vez que me entero de las cosas de rebote. Rosalie y Emmett se han marchado y nadie me ha dicho nada, llega el sobrino de Alma y si no es por ella tampoco me hubiera enterado. Ya es bastante duro ser la "muñequita de cristal" a la que hay que proteger constantemente como para que tambien me excluyáis de los acontecimientos que se van presentando. Solo pido que se me tenga en cuenta, nada más.

- Vaya, pensaba que ibas a pedirme otra cosa – dijo deslizando un tirante del camisón fuera de mi hombro – algo mas inaplazable…

- No te lo tomes a broma - dije intentando no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos - esto es algo muy importante para mi. Te lo digo en serio…

- Por supuesto. Mañana hablaremos de los detalles, pero ahora déjame demostrarte cuanto me alegro de estar en casa, contigo.

Me dio la impresión de que llevaba un año entero sin besarle, sus labios presionaron con fuerza los míos mientras mis manos le despojaban de su camisa. Le había echado tanto de menos que volver a tenerle cerca era el estimulo que mi cuerpo necesitaba para despertarse completamente. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo me recordó los olores del bosque, olía a naturaleza, a pino y a tierra mojada. Con un suave movimiento se deshizo de mi camisón arrojándolo fuera de la cama. Mis sentidos dejaron de pertenecerme para rendirle devoción a él. Necesitaba saciarme de su esencia, sentirle mío más que nunca y le busqué entre las sábanas sin contemplaciones.

Todo mi cuerpo era un temblor incontrolado, mis manos revoloteaban ansiosas sobre su piel, Necesitaba sentirle dentro y le necesitaba ya. Al ver mi urgencia su respiración se alteró de tal modo que hizo que todo mi cuerpo anhelara desahogar su deseo a la vez que el mío propio. Pude notar sus dientes acariciándome la garganta, mordiéndome con dulces bocados de placer, lo que hizo que de mi boca salieran palabras de aliento incitándolo a terminar lo que ambos deseábamos ardientemente. No lo hizo, pero pude adivinar su sonrisa en la oscuridad cuando poniéndose súbitamente sobre mí me separó las piernas y embistió con una fuerza que me pareció demoledora.

Estaba fuerte, recuperado, magnifico. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor por la potencia de la penetración, pero lejos de moderarse no redujo ni un ápice la firmeza de sus embestidas, parecía que mis quejidos le incitaban mucho más. Estaba pletórico, lleno de fuerza y vida y no vaciló en demostrar todo su poderío sobre mí. Eso era lo que yo quería y eso era lo que él me estaba proporcionando. Hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer y cuando las primeras claras del día entraron por la ventana dejó que me durmiera apaciblemente entre sus brazos y completamente exhausta.

… . …

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras yo devoraba la ensalada que tenía delante con avidez. Estaba hambrienta después de la noche tan intensamente agotadora que habíamos tenido y Alma me miraba con los ojos como platos viendo la rapidez con la que desaparecía el contenido de mi plato. Me ofreció una crema de verduras que acababa de terminar de hacer y se la acepte de buen gusto, estaba deliciosa y cuando se me acabó no vacilé en pedirle un poco más. Decidí que ya había llegado el momento de parar pues ambos me miraban asombrados por la cantidad de comida que estaba metiendo en mi estómago.

- ¿Qué? – dije sintiéndome examinada – llevo varios días sin probar comida de verdad, tenía hambre.

- Es maravilloso que hayas recuperado el apetito – dijo Alma riéndose a carcajadas – es síntoma de que ya estás del todo recuperada.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, es genial volver a estar bien - dije mirando a Edward con una sonrisilla cómplice - lo necesitaba tanto…

- No, si es normal que lo necesites – dijo mirando los moratones que tenía en los brazos y dirigiendo su comentario a Edward - pero las "cosas" hay que hacerlas despacio y con calma, no vaya a ser que nos llevemos otro disgusto.

Edward frunció el ceño por la advertencia encubierta que Alma le había lanzado, desde luego la mujer no se andaba por las ramas y no tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza y reconocer que estaba en lo cierto. Intenté tranquilizar a Alma y evitar la regañina que se cernía peligrosamente sobre Edward.

- Alma, ya hemos hablado de esto antes ¿recuerdas? – dije evitando ponerme colorada – Edward no tiene la culpa.

- Los dos tenéis parte en esto y no me hagas creer lo contrario – dijo de forma tajante – solo os pido que tengáis cuidado. Ya hemos tenido demasiados sustos para mi gusto.

- Alma, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte, la situación cambiará pronto y ya no correré peligro.

- Está bien - dijo con resignación dejándonos por casos imposibles – ya sois mayorcitos para saber lo que hacéis.

Y diciendo esto y llevándose un montón de envases con la comida que había estado cocinado nos dejó solos en la cocina diciendo que se iba a llenarle la nevera a Jacob. No pude evitar pensar en mi conversación con él en el bosque, y en lo calientes que eran sus manos comparadas con las de Edward. No dijo nada con relación al beso que le di creyendo que era Edward, pero sabía que el recuerdo había pasado por su cabeza cuando se me quedó mirando. No pude evitar que el corazón aumentara el ritmo de los latidos.

- Fuiste a verle ¿verdad? – dijo mirándome repentinamente serio.

- ¿Cómo, perdona? - dije volviendo de mi ensimismamiento – ¿ver a quién?

- Ayer. Fuiste a ver a Jacob.

- Ah, si claro, te dije que lo haría.

- ¿Fue todo bien?

- Si, nos presentamos y le agradecí lo que había hecho por mí. Charlamos un rato, es un chico muy maduro para la edad que tiene, y después volví a casa.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – dijo mirándome de nuevo con esa expresión rara en la cara, los celos hacían su aparición- ¿no hicisteis nada más?

- Ah, si, se me olvidaba - dije viendo como le cambiaba la cara a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca – después de revolcarnos un rato por la hierba y hacer el amor como salvajes me pidió matrimonio y le he dicho que si ¿no es un encanto?

No pude contener la risa al ver la expresión de su cara, parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas en cualquier momento y si hubiera tenido sangre en las venas estoy segura de que su cara hubiera adquirido el color de un globo de feria. Cuando por fin captó la broma y la ironía de mis palabras se relajó y me miró con falso dolor en el rostro.

- Eres muy mala conmigo…

- Siii... Soy malísima ¿se puede saber a que vienen esos celos estúpidos?

- No puedo evitarlo, se interesa demasiado por ti.

- Me salvó la vida es lógico que se preocupe por mi estado y tú deberías estarle agradecido por lo que hizo.

- Te besó - dijo refunfuñando - yo lo vi.

- Creí que esto ya estaba aclarado - dije con un suspiro - fui yo quien le besé y lo hice creyendo que eras tú, Edward.

- Pero él no se apartó. Te devolvió el beso y no debió hacerlo…

- Te aseguro que lo intentó pero yo no le dejé alejarse. Ya he dicho que pensaba que eras tú – intenté zanjar el tema lo mas rápido posible – así que no le des una importancia que en realidad no tiene.

- Y si no tiene importancia - dijo mirándome ahora con verdadero dolor en la cara – ¿por qué te late el corazón de esa manera?

Silencio.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Quien podría explicar la razón de que latiera de ese modo? Me lo quedé mirando intentando que sus esquivos ojos captaran la sinceridad con que los míos le buscaban. Me acerqué a su lado y cogiendo su cara entre las manos le besé despacio sin que nuestros ojos perdieran el contacto.

- Te quiero a ti, Edward Cullen, solo a ti. No dudes de mis sentimientos. El latido del corazón es algo que no puedo controlar y no puedo explicar cual es su funcionamiento ni por qué late así en determinadas situaciones, simplemente late. Y lo hace por ti.

La expresión de su mirada no varió ni lo mas mínimo, cerró lo los ojos y me devolvió el beso con demasiada fuerza. ¿Estaba marcando su territorio?, desde luego la impresión que me dio era que con ese beso estaba diciendo "eres mía y de nadie mas". Quise preguntarle al respecto pero dijera lo que dijera sería inútil, él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones de nuestra conversación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas tardes de domingo...¡**

**Se acabaron las vacaciones y mañana hay que volver al trabajo, asi que volveré a actualizar por las mañanas (sobre las 9.00 o 10.00 hora española) Como ya se acercan fechas bastante señaladas no sé si podré actualizar todos los dias como he estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero lo intentaré.**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Nuevo capi... solo un aviso: Leed con precaución ;)**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...  
**

**Capitulo 13**

Los días pasaron y el incidente del río pronto quedó en el olvido. La normalidad volvió a formar parte de la rutina diaria. Edward pasaba horas y horas encerrado con Carslisle en su despacho, supongo que intentando tomar la decisión que marcaría el resto de mi vida. Yo iba muy a menudo a visitar a Jacob, todos pensaban que lo mejor era que fuera yo quien le visitara, así se evitaba que él estuviera por los alrededores de la casa y notara las diferencias entre los Cullen y el resto de los mortales. Eso hizo que mi amistad con Jacob fuera en aumento conforme pasaban los días y con el consabido enfado por parte de Edward.

Sus celos fueron en aumento aunque no dijera ni una palabra al respecto, pero yo lo notaba por la dureza con que a veces me miraba después de regresar de alguna de mis visitas a la cabaña. Intenté convencerle de que no tenía motivos para comportarse así, yo le amaba a él y eso no cambiaria jamás, pero no conseguí que entendiera mi amistad con Jacob. Como humana que todavía era necesitaba mantener un mínimo contacto con la realidad y olvidarme por unos instantes de que estaba a punto de tomarse la decisión que cambiaría por completo mi vida.

Y Jacob me brindaba ese contacto. Nuestras conversaciones eran de lo más variadas y llegué a conocerle muy bien, era encantador, amable, muy maduro y muy cabezota, pero sobre todo era divertido, siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas y su forma de ver la vida era tan sencilla y a la vez tan completa que costaba pensar que solo tenía 20 años.

Su alegría era contagiosa y cuando estaba con él los problemas y las incertidumbres desaparecían. En otro tiempo me hubiera resultado muy fácil enamorarme de un chico como él, pero mi corazón ya tenia tatuado a fuego el nombre de Edward. Yo sabía que Jacob sentía algo por mi, era demasiado evidente y él tampoco hacía nada por ocultarme sus sentimientos, pero no quería hacerle daño.

En ocasiones sus miradas me hacían saltar los colores, sus manos con frecuencia acababan accidentalmente sobre mis hombros o acariciaba mi pelo mientras fingía quitarme algún insecto. No podía corresponderle como se merecía y nunca le di muestras de interesarme por él en ese aspecto pero no podía evitar sentirme halagada por sus continuos esfuerzos por agradarme.

Un día en particular mantuvimos una conversación que recordaría por el resto de mis días. Había ido a verle y nos sentamos en un claro del bosque, el uno al lado del otro, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol. Estábamos en silencio y no me miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en lo profundo del bosque. El silencio entre nosotros no resultaba nunca incomodo pero esa tarde noté algo diferente en él.

- Bella ¿por qué vienes tanto a verme? – dijo sin apartar la mirada de los árboles.

- Ya sabes el por qué. Aunque eres muy cansino a veces, me gusta estar contigo.

- Pero a tu novio no le hace ni pizca de gracia y sin embargo sigues viniendo ¿No te pide que dejes de hacerlo?

- Edward es… como decirlo, muy posesivo a veces, pero sabe que yo no dejaría de venir aunque me lo pidiera.

- Si fuera grosero o brusco contigo por mi culpa... me lo dirías ¿verdad?

- Jacob, me estas empezando a preocupar ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

- Llevo un par de días sintiéndome muy mal, con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Siento que… noto que… algo va a sucederte.

- ¿Que notas qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? – dije mirándole de pronto asustada – explícate, por dios.

- No sé explicarlo, pero creo que algo muy malo está a punto de pasarte y no sé si tiene algo que ver con nuestra amistad, o con tu novio.

- Edward es incapaz de causarme ningún daño y yo jamás le permitiría que te lo hiciera a ti.

- Bella, se que le quieres con locura y a veces el amor hace que no veamos lo que tenemos delante de las narices - dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar – pero sé que te hace daño, aunque intentes ocultármelo.

- Estás muy equivocado Jacob, él solo intent…

- He visto los moratones que tienes por todo el cuerpo – dijo cortándome a mitad de la frase - ¿piensas que estoy ciego? ¿Qué no iba a notarlos? Ya es bastante duro para mi saber que le amas más que a ti misma, como para encima saber que te maltrata, y que no haces nada por evitarlo.

- ¡Jacob! El no me maltrata, no me ha maltratado jamás, te lo juro - dije intentando encontrar el modo de contárselo sin descubrir el secreto de Edward – moriría antes de causarme el mas mínimo daño, te lo aseguro. Cuando nosotros… él tiene… tiene una fuerza casi sobrehumana y a veces le resulta muy difícil controlar sus impulsos, pero créeme cuando te digo que los moratones son mas por mi causa que por su culpa.

- Dices lo mismo que todas las mujeres que han pasado por lo mismo. Él no quería, él me quiere, no sabía lo que hacía, está muy arrepentido… - dijo atiplando la voz imitando a una mujer - te hacía por una persona fuerte y con las cosas claras.

- Jamás en toda mi vida he tenido las cosas tan claras como en este momento. Quiero a Edward con todo el corazón y voy a pasar el resto de mi existencia con él. Siento que no me creas y que pienses que yo podría permitirle algo así.

- No dudo de la verdad de tus palabras, y si tu dices que es así te creo, pero me cuesta pensar en una situación entre vosotros que derive en moratones como esos.

- Puedes estar tranquilo en ese sentido, de verdad.

- ¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que estas en peligro de muerte, de que algo horrible va a pasarte, de que voy a perderte, de que vas a desaparecer…?

- Jacob - estaba tan desesperado que me quedé atónita por sus palabras mientras agarraba mi cara entre sus manos.

- Voy a ser claro Bella, te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, y te quiero tanto que si algo te ocurriera…

- Espera, espera... Jacob - el corazón me latía a un ritmo enloquecedor – yo no…

No pude terminar de hablarle, sus labios ya estaba sobre los míos antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que me estaba besando. Me rodeó con sus brazos mientras los míos permanecían inertes contra mi cuerpo. Me amaba, yo ya lo intuía pero que me lo hubiera dicho a la cara me dejó completamente desarmada. Un pensamiento me corrió atronador por la mente, un sentimiento se removió dentro de mi ocupado corazón.

Mis manos cobraron vida y casi espontáneamente le agarré por la nuca presionando con mas fuerza mis labios contra los suyos… yo también sentía algo por él. El resto del mundo dejó de existir por un instante y no fuimos conscientes de que en la profundidad del bosque, entre los árboles, Edward nos observaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

… . …

No lo vi venir cuando sucedió. Cuando un par de horas después entré por la puerta de la casa, Edward me miraba con una expresión furibunda en el rostro. Aún me encontraba un poco confusa por lo sucedido con Jacob pero no me imaginaba ni de lejos que Edward nos hubiera visto. Viendo que no hacía nada por aproximarse a mí me acerqué cautelosa hasta él preguntándome qué podría haber ocurrido para que estuviera tan tenso y serio.

- Hola mi amor ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde están todos?

- Acompáñame – dijo con una frialdad que me heló la sangre en las venas – tenemos que hablar.

Me agarró del brazo y tirando de mí me arrastró hasta nuestro dormitorio. No sé porqué intuí que algo andaba mal y preferí esperar sus explicaciones antes de preguntarle nada, pero no pude evitar pensar que podría estar relacionado con la amistad que teníamos Jacob y yo.

- Una vez me pediste que te mantuviera informada de lo que ocurría en esta casa – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos - ¿no es así?

- Así es ¿qué ocurre Edward?

- Bueno, pues ha ocurrido algo.

- Me estas asustando Edward, dime de una vez qué ha pasado ¿están todos bien? – el corazón empezó a martillearme en el pecho - ¿Rosalie y Emmett están bien? ¿Han regresado ya de su viaje?

- Carslisle ha cedido, ya tenemos fecha para tu conversión.

- ¿En serio? – dije sintiéndome de repente muy nerviosa - Eso es… fantástico.

- ¿Necesitas volver a pensártelo? – dijo dándome la espalda y con un deje de ironía que no me pasó desapercibido – a lo mejor ya no estás tan convencida de querer ser como yo, no te veo muy entusiasmada.

- No es eso, claro que quiero ser como tú. Es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa, nada mas.

- Claro, por sorpresa. Has estado tan ocupada últimamente que no has tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que va a cambiar el resto de "nuestras" vidas para siempre.

- Edward, no te entiendo ¿porqué dices eso?

- Porque pienso que algo ha cambiado y mi obligación es preguntarte si sigues queriendo estar conmigo o tienes otra alternativa mas apetecible, mas humana…

- No empieces otra vez con el tema de Jacob - no pude evitar que mi mente volara una y otra vez al beso que nos habíamos dado hacia solo unas horas - ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros. Somos amigos, nada más.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido Bella? – dijo escupiendo las palabras como si le quemaran en la boca - ¿crees que no sé a que os dedicáis cuando estáis solos?

- ¿Cómo dices? – dije mientras el asombro asomaba a mi rostro – ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa actitud?

- Os he visto juntos, esta tarde, en el bosque. Os he visto besándoos y no me digas que no vi lo que vi porque yo estaba allí. Sé lo que ese perro quiere de ti. Lo que me sorprende es lo poco que has tardado en proporcionárselo.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – por fin comprendí el motivo de su enfado y no pude evitar sentirme culpable – Lo siento de verdad Edward, no sabía… no pude evitar…

- ¡Dios! Hay momentos en los que si no te quisiera tanto sería capaz de odiarte - dijo siseando las palabras más que diciéndolas, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna – y me resultaría incluso fácil…

- Edward, por favor, deja que te explique…

- No quiero que me des explicaciones, solo quiero saber si tus sentimientos han cambiado – dijo mirándome mientras la rabia desdibujaba su preciosa cara – si no quieres seguir adelante con la conversión ahora es el momento de decirlo.

- Pero déjame que te lo explique. No es lo que parece, él no…

- ¡Contesta a la pregunta! – gritó cortándome a mitad de la frase y acercándose a mi con los puños cerrados - ¿quieres seguir adelante o no?

- Si, Edward – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y notaba que de mis ojos empezaban a brotar las lágrimas – quiero seguir…

- Suficiente.

- Espera Edward. Por favor, Jacob no ha hecho nada malo, yo solo…

- ¡Basta! De ese perro me encargo yo. Ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe a respetar la propiedad privada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? No le hagas daño, el sólo pretend…

- A partir de ahora lo haremos a mi manera – dijo interrumpiéndome a propósito - Tus salidas fuera de esta casa están prohibidas. Él ha dejado de existir para ti y no volverás a verle bajo ninguna circunstancia. Te mantendrás en esta habitación hasta que llegue el momento del cambio, Alma te proporcionará lo que necesites hasta ese momento. Creo que en un par de días lo tendré todo organizado. Espero que estés preparada para entonces.

- ¡Espera Edward, por Dios! Tienes que escucharme…

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo la puerta tras él y dejándome encerrada de nuevo como ya lo hiciera una vez. Intenté seguirle pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. La golpeé con los puños mientras gritaba su nombre. Tenía que explicarle lo que había sucedido, no podía marcharse sin escucharme pero por más que golpeé y grité no volvió. Me temblaba el cuerpo de tal manera que tuve que sentarme en el suelo para no caer desplomada, los pensamientos de mi mente eran un torbellino de preguntas y sentimientos que pugnaban por reventarme la cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenos dias de lunes... **

**Que conste que avisé que habia que leerselo con calma... y aun asi a alguna le ha pillado un poco desprevenida ;) pues nenas... mas de lo mismo...**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...  
**

**Capitulo 14**

Estaba desesperada, él nos había visto besarnos y eso había sido sin duda un duro golpe para él. Poniéndome en su lugar yo hubiera reaccionado igual o peor si lo que hubiera visto fuera solo el beso, pero si nos había visto también tendría que saber lo que ocurrió después.

_ Cuando me separé de Jacob y le miré a los ojos una sensación rara me invadió el cuerpo, no encontraba el dorado de sus ojos, no sentía la frialdad de sus manos, no veía la palidez de su piel. No era Edward, no era mi Edward. Comprendí que algo sentía por esta persona que me miraba con devoción, pero no era amor, no era ese amor inmenso que se me había metido hasta lo mas profundo del alma, no era el amor por el que cada mañana abría los ojos pensando que era un día menos en la cuenta atrás hacia nuestro amor eterno. No era Edward._

_Cuando Jacob vió la expresión de mi cara una terrible pena se adueño de sus negros ojos. Intenté sonreír pero mis intentos resultaron inútiles. Quería consolarle, decirle que yo también sentía algo por él pero que no podía corresponderle como él esperaba que lo hiciera._

_- Jacob, no. No lo hagas, por favor._

_- No puedo evitarlo, te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Sé que soy joven y tu eres una mujer hecha y derecha, pero puede funcionar…_

_- No puede funcionar Jacob, la edad no tiene nada que ver. No puede funcionar por la sencilla razón de que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona._

_- Pero sientes algo por mi, lo he notado, me has devuelto el beso…_

_- Si Jacob, siento algo por ti, no puedo negarlo. Pero no es lo que crees, me encanta estar contigo y hablar y reírnos de todo, me gustas y eso es evidente, pero no hay nada más allá. No puede haberlo. Te devolví el beso porque quise hacerlo, eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes, pero no puedo quererte como tu esperas. Siento haberte hecho albergar falsas esperanzas o creer que yo estaba también interesada en ti, no era esa mi intención._

_- Edward es peligroso Bella. Aunque creas que es el hombre de tu vida hay algo en él con lo que tienes que tener cuidado, no es el ángel que parece ser… _

_- Él es mi vida y yo la suya, no tienes nada que temer._

_- Él no te merece. Yo podría quererte mucho más que él._

_- Y no pongo en duda lo mucho que puedas quererme Jacob, el inconveniente es que a quien yo quiero es a él y siempre será así. Lo siento de verdad._

_- No puedo luchar contra eso. Tu ya tienes las cosas claras y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, pero prométeme que si algo ocurriera, si las cosas fueran mal o necesitaras de mi ayuda vendrás a buscarme. Sigo pensando que algo malo va a ocurrirte y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. _

_- Tranquilo Jacob, no va a pasarme nada malo - ¿podría Jacob presentir que dentro de poco yo dejaría de ser humana? ¿a eso se refería cuando decía que algo malo iba a ocurrirme? - algún día intentaré contarte muchas cosas que en este momento no puedo, pero créeme que estoy bien, estaré bien._

_La resignación de su mirada era tan evidente que no podía seguir mirándole sin sentirme mal por lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando la persona a la que amas te rechaza puede ser por mil motivos y puede resultar muy duro, pero saber que te rechazan por amor hacia otra persona que no eres tú es doblemente duro y terriblemente doloroso. Me alejé de él consciente de que nada entre nosotros volvería a ser como antes, intentaría mantenerme alejada de él para no hacerle sufrir. También yo lo pasaría mal pero tarde o temprano mi nueva vida me obligaría a alejarme definitivamente de él y esta situación era perfecta para comenzar el distanciamiento _

¿Cómo explicarle a Edward lo que había ocurrido? No me escucharía, no me creería. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando recordé la expresión de Edward diciendo "De ese perro me encargo yo" Dios mío ¿sería capaz Edward de hacerle daño a Jacob? Por mi culpa, por no haber sido capaz de mantenerme alejada de él, por haberme empeñado en mantener nuestra amistad Jacob estaba en peligro.

De pronto empecé a oír al otro lado de la puerta el ir y venir de pasos, el ruido de cajones y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Algo estaba ocurriendo y mi nerviosismo fue en aumento. Me arrastré hasta la puerta y volví a golpearla pidiendo a gritos que me abrieran, que me dejaran salir de allí. Nadie contestó a mis súplicas. No pude contener el torrente de lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? Esto no podía estar pasando, los minutos pasaban y cada vez me sentía mas desesperada, tenía que avisar a Jacob de lo sucedido y prevenirle sobre Edward. En una ocasión me dijo que sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre nosotros ¿sería capaz de cumplirlo? Si así fuera yo tenía que impedirlo. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta tímidamente.

- Bella, soy Alice ¿puedes oírme?

- ¡Alice!. ¡Alice tienes que ayudarme, tienes que sacarme de aquí por favor!

- No puedo Bella, si Edward se entera de que te estoy hablando ahora…

- ¡Alice te lo ruego, ha ocurrido algo. Edward no me escucha y alguien podría estar en peligro, por favor!

- No puedo, solo quería decirte que nos marchamos, toda la familia, pero volveremos pronto. Tienes que aguantar.

- ¿Qué os marcháis? Pero Alice. no podéis iros ahora. Edward está… creo que Jacob puede estar en peligro, tienes que avisarle.

- Bella, lo siento mucho pero Jacob….

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Alice, por favor ¡ dime que le ha pasado a Jacob!

- Tengo que marcharme pero recuerda lo que voy a decirte, iré a verte. Acudiré pase lo que pase, lo prometo.

- Alice no te vayas…

Antes de que pudiera de terminar de hablar ya se había marchado, pero sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente confirmándome que algo había sucedido con Jacob. La desesperación fue desapareciendo paulatinamente mientras un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de mis sentidos, mucho mas grande y mas fuerte. Era rabia pura y dura.

… . …

Me sentía como un animal encerrado, iba de un lado al otro de la habitación respirando con fuerza intentando controlar la furia que pugnaba por revelarse a mi autocontrol. A pesar de haber pasado casi un día entero desde que hablara con Alice no conseguí relajarme ni un ápice. Esta manera de proceder de Edward tendría que terminar radicalmente. Era un vampiro y el hombre del que estaba enamorada, pero no era mi dueño, y no había nada que me fastidiara más que alguien intentara dominar mi vida o someterme a sus decisiones. Eso no lo toleraría jamás.

Y luego estaba lo de Jacob. Si le había hecho algo… Intenté no pensar en ello, apartar el pensamiento de mi mente, pero se negaba a obedecerme. La puerta se abrió y Alma pasó con la cabeza agachada y una bandeja con comida entre las manos. Cuando me acerqué a ella pude ver como sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados de haber estado llorando. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude intentando contener las lágrimas que volvían a agolparse en mis ojos. La culpabilidad me destrozó el corazón. Su sufrimiento era palpable aunque intentaba mantenerse entera.

- Alma ¿Qué ha pasado? - dije agarrando las manos de la mujer y haciendo que se sentara en la silla mientras yo me arrodillaba a su lado - Dime que Jacob está bien, dime que Edward no le ha hecho nada.

- Ay mi niña, ojalá pudiera – dijo mientras las lágrimas le corrían de nuevo por la cara – ha sido horrible. Ninguno esperábamos esto, no tendría que haberle traído conmigo.

- No te culpes Alma, la culpa es mía, lo siento de verdad. Tendría que haberme mantenido alejada de él. Dime que ha pasado.

- No puedo decirte nada, Edward me lo ha prohibido.

- ¡No! - la rabia volvió a apoderarse de mi - No se lo consiento. Tienes que decírmelo ahora, todo esto es por mi y necesito saber lo que ha pasado. No me trates como lo hace él, no soy ninguna niña, podré afrontar lo que sea.

- No puedo Bella, entiéndeme, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo traicionarle. Quiere decírtelo él.

- ¿Qué quiere decírmelo él? Esto es increíble. No logro entender nada, llevo mil horas encerrada sin saber nada, todos se han ido y me estoy volviendo loca de tanto pensar. Solo una pregunta Alma y te ruego que seas sincera conmigo, jamás le diré a Edward nada de lo hemos hablado, te lo juro por lo mas sagrado de mi vida ¿Jacob esta vivo?

- Si - dijo mientras secaba la humedad de sus mejillas y recomponía su aspecto – aún vive…

- ¿Aún? – dije preguntándome el significado oculto de aquella simple palabra – Tienes que contarme lo que ha pasado.

- No puedo, mi niña…

Estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que no me di cuenta de que Edward había entrado en la habitación hasta que su voz llegó a mis oídos causando que casi se me parara el corazón por lo inesperado de su presencia.

- Perdonar la interrupción. Alma, necesito hablar con Bella. Déjanos solos, por favor.

Se levantó de la silla y me acarició la cara en un gesto que no supe si era para infundirme ánimo o apiadándose de mi, o ambas cosas a la vez. Cuando pasó al lado de Edward se detuvo un instante frente a él, le cogió la cara entre las manos e hizo que se agachara para poder besarle en la mejilla y lo hizo con una ternura que me dejó aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Después salió de la habitación dejándonos solos y cerrando la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, y ahí estaba yo. Me puse de pie para poder hacerle frente, me sentía tan dolida y furiosa con él que por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos no sentí la atracción irresistible que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mío. El silencio entre nosotros empezó a resultar insoportable, seguramente estaba esperando alguna reacción por mi parte para saber como responder o actuar pero me mantuve firme y todo lo inexpresiva que pude. Esto iba a ser muy doloroso para ambos, podía intuirlo, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Al final no pude soportarlo más y lancé mi pregunta sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho Edward?

- Todo está preparado – dijo muy calmado - cuando quieras podemos comenzar.

- No vamos a comenzar nada.

- Dijiste que querías seguir adelante. Es la hora.

- No, no es esa hora – dije pensando que no le iba a resultar tan fácil callarme como encerrarme - es hora de que dejes de tratarme como a un objeto que puedes lucir o guardar bajo llave a tu antojo, es hora de que asimiles que soy una mujer adulta que decido por mi misma y que no tolero que nadie me diga lo que puedo hacer o no, es hora de que aceptes que no eres mi dueño. Estoy harta de esto…

- Llevas toda la razón en enfadarte conmigo, siento la forma en que he tenido que tratarte y te pido disculpas por ello, pero tengo que decirte que no me arrepiento y que lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo ni un instante.

- ¿Cómo? – no podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo – ¡Me estas diciendo que vas a seguir tratándome como si fuera de tu propiedad!

- Si, eres mía, de mi propiedad y cualquiera que intente arrebatarme lo que es mío sabrá lo que es el infierno antes de llegar a él.

- No Edward – dije sabiendo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar iban a derrumbar todo nuestro mundo como un castillo de naipes – no te pertenezco, siento decirte que yo no tengo dueño y jamás lo tendré, si quieres una compañera sumisa y dócil has elegido a la mujer equivocada.

- ¿Le prefieres a él? ¿prefieres a ese perro, es eso?

- No Edward. Es lo que llevo todo este tiempo queriendo decirte, no le prefiero a él, yo te quiero a ti y se lo dije en el bosque cuando nos viste, le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros porque yo estoy enamorada de ti, pero tu no has querido escucharme.

- No sabes nada de él. Hace poco ni sabías que existía y tú quieres echar por la borda todo lo nuestro por alguien que no vacila a la hora de arrebatar a los demás lo que se le antoja, tomándolo por la fuerza si es necesario. Pues déjame decirte que si no está muerto es por ti, aunque no ha salido ileso precisamente…

- Esto es increíble – el suelo se abría bajo mis pies sin que yo pudiera evitarlo - ¿qué le has hecho a Jacob?

- Ha recibido lo que se merece, ni más ni menos – dijo sin dar síntomas del más mínimo arrepentimiento – no te preocupes por él, ya no te molestará más.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO? – dije gritando las palabras en su misma cara.

- Solo fui a advertirle que se alejara de ti si quería seguir respirando, pero ocurrió algo que jamás hubieras imaginado y nos enfrentamos. No quieras saber los detalles, solo te diré que tu querido Jacob no es solo el chico inocente que aparenta ser. Al final se escabulló, muy malherido eso si, y no pude terminar con él pero ten por cuenta que si me lo vuelvo a cruzar no vacilaré en matarle.

- ¿Serías capaz? – pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Por supuesto.

Ya estaba, la tumba se había abierto bajo mis pies haciéndome caer en un abismo negro del cual no podría salir nunca.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jajajajaa...! Mira que os advertí, pero bueno... si habeis alucinado con el anterior capi no quiero ni saber lo que pensareis del de hoy :)**

**Misma máxima: Leed con calma que empieza la bajada a los infiernos :S**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 15**

Era un vampiro, era un asesino y aunque me tragué todos esos cuentos de que respetaban la vida humana, etc, etc, al final y de algún modo salió a relucir su naturaleza salvaje. Noté como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando tomé la decisión que marcaría para siempre el rumbo de mi vida.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo – dije mirándole con la decepción pintada en la cara - lo que has hecho no tiene perdón de dios… él siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar, sin malas intenciones, se había resignado a no tenerme y ahora tú le haces esto.

- Él no es lo que tú crees…

- Me da igual lo que sea, no quiero cargar con ese peso en mi conciencia y te diré otra cosa que no quiero, no quiero compartir mi existencia con alguien que valora tan poco la vida, y lo siento Edward…

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso? – dijo mirándome como si acabara de darle una bofetada – ¿Qué se supone que piensas hacer?

- Voy a ir a buscarle, a cerciorarme de que está vivo y que su vida no corre peligro, a pedirle disculpas y a darle las explicaciones que necesite para que comprenda lo sucedido y no vas a poder detenerme esta vez.

- No vas a encontrarle, se ha marchado.

- Iré donde haga falta para encontrarle.

- Vas… ¿vas a dejarme por él?

- No voy a dejarte por él. Voy a dejarte, punto.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo ¿sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar para tenerte a mi lado? ¿sabes el tormento que ha supuesto para mí verte en brazos de otros hombres? No puedes hacerme esto, por él no.

- No lo hago por él, Edward, lo hago por mi. Entiende esto porque es importante. Sé que lo habrás pasado muy mal con mis anteriores relaciones pero no puedes hacerme sentir culpable por haberlas tenido y no puedes encerrarme bajo llave cada vez que tengas un ataque de celos.

El sufrimiento que reflejaban nuestros ojos no podía ocultarse, mi indignación, su furia, mi rebeldía, su desesperación, mi dolor y también su propio dolor, todas las emociones estaban presentes. Las palabras habían sido dichas, las decisiones estaban tomadas, y aunque tanto él como yo sabíamos que no había marcha atrás no dejó de intentar hacerme recapacitar.

- Bella por favor, piénsalo – dijo cogiéndome las manos y apretándolas entre las suyas - todo está preparado, no tienes porqué hacerlo, ahora podemos empezar nuestra vida juntos.

- ¿Por qué no lo pensaste tú antes de intentar matar a Jacob? Sabías que es especial para mí. Me salvó la vida, Edward ¡La Vida!... No puedo cerrar los ojos e ignorar lo que has hecho y creo que le debo demasiado como para no intentar ayudarle cuando no sé si la suya propia corre peligro.

- No puedes hacerme esto, no lo permitiré.

- Si intentas detenerme me perderás para siempre.

- Te necesito conmigo…

- Yo también te necesito, pero me tendrás sólo cuando demuestres tu humanidad.

- No lo hagas, Bella.

- No me has dejado otra opción, no puedo estar con alguien que dice una cosa y demuestra otra.

- ¿Y qué es lo que yo demuestro?

- Que no tienes corazón.

Le di la espalda para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que me caían por la cara. Me acerqué al armario y saqué una mochila en la que fui metiendo parte de mi ropa.

- Créeme que esto no es fácil para mi – dije cerrando la mochila y poniéndomela al hombro – pero necesito hacerlo y así tu también tendrás tiempo para recapacitar.

- No, no lo eches a perder Bella - dijo mientras me detenía cogiéndome del brazo – haré lo que sea para arreglarlo.

- Demasiado tarde - intenté zafarme pero me contuvo con mas fuerza entre sus brazos – si aún me aceptas cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer volveré, pero tienes que cambiar para que eso ocurra.

Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y después de limpiar mis lágrimas con sus fríos dedos me besó tan tierna y dulcemente que volví a notar como los trozos de mi roto corazón se hacían añicos. Sus brazos me rodearon acercándome a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que pude notar el contorno de sus duros músculos a través de la ropa. Su cuerpo, sus labios, su olor. Intenté capturar su esencia para guardarla en mi memoria y poder recordarle cuando estuviera lejos de su lado. Cuando mis labios se vieron dolorosamente separados de los suyos abrí los ojos y contemplé la grandiosidad de su belleza, me dejé perder en el color de sus ojos una última vez.

- Lo siento Edward - dije separándome de él - Te… te quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo y cambiando la expresión de su rostro radicalmente apostilló – pero si sales por esa puerta no te molestes en regresar jamás.

No fui capaz de reaccionar a sus palabras, algo en mi pecho se desvaneció cuando dijo aquellas frases. Era mi corazón el que se había evaporado como cenizas lanzadas al viento, y en el lugar que ocupaba mi alma y que ahora estaba vacio se quedaron tatuadas sus últimas palabras.

Dicen que las personas no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos… yo si sabia lo que tenía cuando lo perdí.

… . …

No quise parar a lamentarme, ni quise llorar por algo que yo misma había provocado. Cerré esa puerta de mis pensamientos a la vez que cerraba tras de mi la puerta del dormitorio y decidí ocuparme del dolor mas adelante. Ahora tenía que concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en encontrar a Jacob. Empezaría por hablar con Alma y sonsacarle lo que supiera, luego saldría de esa casa para no volver nunca. La encontré en la cocina, trajinando nerviosa entre sus cacharros. Intenté contarle lo ocurrido con Edward sin entrar en detalles y sin decirle el ultimátum que había recibido no hacía ni cinco minutos.

- Tienes que contarme lo que sepas – dije esperando no parecer indecisa – solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien y disculparme, nada mas.

- No sé donde está, desapareció en el bosque y no hemos vuelto a verle. No creo que haya vuelto a la cabaña aunque aun no me he atrevido a ir por allí para comprobarlo. Esperaré a que regresen los Cullen, será lo mas seguro.

- ¿Lo mas seguro? ¿Por qué ibas a temer a tu propio sobrino?

- Bella, si Edward no te lo ha dicho, yo… no sé…

- Alma, no seas como él. Soy adulta, he sido secuestrada, me han drogado, casi muero ahogada en un río, vivo en una casa rodeada de vampiros, estoy enamorada de uno y algún día pretendo convertirme en uno de ellos - dije bloqueando la puerta del dolor que luchaba por abrirse - ¿Crees que va a asustarme lo que me digas de Jacob?

- Él ha cambiado, ninguno de nosotros esperaba lo que ocurrió. Es peligroso para ellos, Bella, no me pidas mas. No puedo…

- Vale, tranquila. No te preguntaré más - suspiré resignada a permanecer en la ignorancia - Necesito algo de dinero y las llaves de uno de los coches ¿sabes dónde las guardan?

- ¿¡Pero dónde vas a ir tu sola! No puedes… espera a que los Cullen…

- No Alma, esto tengo que hacerlo yo. Si no quieres ayudarme lo comprenderé, llevas muchos años con ellos, son tu familia y a mi me conoces de hace muy poco, no te lo reprocharé, pero lo robaré yo misma si es necesario.

- Bella, claro que quiero ayudarte, tú también eres mi familia pero... – sopesó sus opciones - Dame media hora y te conseguiré lo que necesitas…

- De acuerdo. Tengo que hacer algo así que espérame en el camino de entrada a la casa, no tardaré mucho.

Salí de la casa en dirección a la cabaña del río. Estaba atardeciendo por lo que aceleré el paso para evitar quedarme sin luz en el camino de regreso. Cuando avisté la cabaña miré los alrededores intentando encontrar algún indicio de lo que podría haber ocurrido el día de la pelea, pero todo parecía en su lugar. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza antes de entrar llamando a Jacob por si acaso estuviera dentro pero no recibí respuesta, oí en mi cabeza la voz de Edward diciendo "No le encontrarás, se ha marchado". La puerta del dolor volvía a intentar abrirse al evocar el sonido de su voz, volví a mantenerla cerrada.

Entré dejando la puerta abierta para dejar que la luz exterior aclarara la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia. Todo estaba revuelto, desordenado, había sillas volcadas y mesas y sofá no ocupaban su lugar original. Me acerque a la ventana y abrí los cortinajes, el cristal estaba echo mil pedazos. Cuando volví a mirar el interior, ya con más luz, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Parecía que por allí hubiera pasado un ciclón, había muebles rotos y cristales por todo el suelo. También había sangre, en el suelo y en varios muebles. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando imaginé la escena que allí se había desarrollado por mi causa. Jacob estaba herido "muy malherido, eso si" pensé en sus palabras evocando de nuevo el sonido de su voz. Sentí nauseas y me contuve con las manos el estomago intentando no vomitar.

En el baño la escena no era mas tranquilizadora, la sangre manchaba la porcelana del lavabo y las toallas se amontonaban casi completamente rojas en el suelo, así que tuve que salir para no poner a prueba la resistencia de mi estomago. Tenía que encontrar algo que me sirviera para poder localizar el paradero de Jacob, no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar a buscarlo. Entré en su dormitorio y allí era la misma historia, sangre, ropa revuelta, pero caí en la cuenta de que faltaba su bolsa de viaje, y había varias prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación pero faltaba casi toda su ropa. Abrí los cajones y estaban casi todos vacios. Pensé que debió volver en algún momento a recoger lo que pudo. Estaba claro que había salido de allí con mucha prisa, pero en uno de ellos encontré un gran sobre con papeles que parecían solicitudes de ingreso de varias universidades, informes médicos, un viejo cuaderno y varias cosas mas que no me paré a revisar. Lo guardé en la mochila.

Me disponía a abandonar la cabaña cuando pensé en mirar en la cocina, antes de que mis padres fallecieran teníamos la costumbre de dejarnos notitas y recados colgados con imanes en la nevera, por mirar no perdía nada. Me llevé una sorpresa, entre los papeles que allí había encontré varias fotos mías, fotos que instantáneamente recordé que hicimos una tarde en el claro, aburridos y sin saber qué hacer.

_ Recordé haberle comentado que me encantaría fotografiar esas vistas del bosque y le faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a la cabaña a recoger su cámara. Hicimos muchas fotos, y ya cansados de andar de aquí para allá captando todo lo que veíamos, nos tumbamos agotados en la refrescante hierba, a la sombra. A pesar de no estar cerca el uno del otro nuestras cabezas si se tocaban y levantando las manos al cielo enfocó la cámara hacia nuestras caras y disparó. Me pilló despistada y cuando vi el flash ya era tarde, le regañé por fotografiarme sin mi permiso, no me gustaban las fotos, pero al ver mi cara, como la de una niña enfurruñada, se echó a reír y volvió a disparar otra foto. Intenté arrebatársela pero se zafaba una y otra vez de mis intentos, y no sé como lo hacía pero consiguió sacarme por lo menos cinco o seis fotos más  
_

Nunca supe que las había revelado y esas fotos estaban ahí, en su nevera. Aunque faltaba una. Faltaba la que estábamos juntos. Las había conservado para él. Que estuvieran allí ya no tenía sentido, pues estaba claro que no pensaba volver, así que las cogí una a una y las metí en mi mochila. También encontré varios papeles con notas escritas, direcciones y algunos números de teléfono. Lo guardé todo junto con las fotos. Podrían servirme para poder localizarle. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y cuando salí de la cabaña me invadió la nostalgia por los buenos ratos que habíamos pasado allí y que ya no se volverían a repetir jamás.

Me odié a mi misma por ser la causante de todo aquello.


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenos dias...!**

**Capitulin algo duro el de hoy, pero completamente necesario... pues vamos a tocar fondo para intentar volver a levantarnos.**

**Para el Libro III aun quedan unos cuantos capis, asi que paciencia.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la casa encontré a Alma al pie del camino esperándome al lado del Volvo de Edward. Llevaba varias bolsas en la mano y cuando me vió llegar soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado. Por lo rojos que tenía los ojos pude comprobar que había estado llorando de nuevo y me volví a odiar por estar haciendo sufrir a las personas que tanto quería.

- Bella ¿estás bien? Me tenías preocupada, hace casi una hora que te fuiste y ya iba a pedirle a Edward que saliera a buscarte.

- Estoy bien Alma, he ido a la cabaña. Quería comprobar que no estuviera allí, muriéndose desangrado o algo así.

- ¿Cómo está la cabaña? – dijo con angustia en la cara - ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Está hecha un desastre, parece que ha pasado un huracán por el salón y hay mucha sangre por el suelo y en el baño, pero ni rastro de él, tampoco están sus cosas, se ha marchado.

- ¡Dios mío, debió ser horrible! Jamás debí traerle aquí…

- Alma, tengo que irme – dije cuando noté que la culpabilidad me pesaba demasiado en mi ya mermada moral - ¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?

- Si, en esta bolsa están tus cosas – me quedé anonadada mirando mi bolso, el que llevaba aquel día en el parque – Edward me pidió que te devolviera todo esto, están tus llaves, la cartera, el móvil, todo. Dentro hay un sobre con dinero, espero que tengas suficiente. Y aquí tienes las llaves del coche.

- Vaya. No había necesitado ni pensado en todas mis cosas desde que llegué aquí - y notando que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta le dije - dale las gracias a Edward de mi parte.

- En esta otra bolsa te he metido algo de bebida y varios bocadillos, no has comido nada desde… bueno, solo por si te da hambre durante el viaje.

- Gracias Alma – la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude - te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- ¿Volverás pronto, verdad pequeña?

- No lo sé Alma - dije pensando que eso ya no dependía tanto de mi, Edward no quería que volviera – pero tendrás noticias mías, eso seguro.

- Ten cuidado mi niña – dijo mirándome con preocupación – espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

- Todo irá bien Alma, no sufras.

Estaba empezando a llover, nos abrazamos y volví a darle las gracias por todo. Cuando la mujer desapareció dentro de la casa abrí la puerta del coche y antes de sentarme al volante no pude evitar levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia la casa. Sólo una estancia estaba iluminada y allí vi la silueta oscura de Edward recortada contra la claridad de la habitación del segundo piso. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, la puerta donde mantenía encerrado el dolor pugnaba por reventar y dejarlo salir a borbotones mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Me estaba empezando a calar hasta los huesos, pero no pude apartar la mirada de la ventana esperando algo… un gesto, una sonrisa, algo. Pero no recibí nada. Se alejó de la ventana dejando caer la cortina contra el cristal, desapareciendo de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre.

Me subí al coche y conduje sin rumbo durante horas mientras intentaba concentrarme en la música de la radio para no escuchar mis propios pensamientos. La tensión y el cansancio empezaban a agarrotarme los músculos de todo el cuerpo y comprendí que tenía que descansar si no quería terminar empotrada en algún árbol o despeñada por cualquier barranco. De pronto llegué a un cruce y paré el coche mirando el cartel que tenía frente a mi, la ciudad estaba a 10 kilómetros escasos por lo que decidí seguir conduciendo y descansar una vez hubiera llegado a mi apartamento.

La ciudad me resultó tremendamente ruidosa y caótica, a pesar de ser de madrugada los coches iban y venían en todas direcciones, las luces de los locales y la iluminación de las calles me resultaron dolorosas a la vista, la ciudad era horrible. Yo quería el silencio nocturno, la oscuridad de aquel inmenso bosque, yo quería lo que acababa de perder. El dolor volvió a golpear la puerta pidiendo salir.

Cuando metí la llave en la cerradura del apartamento me invadió una sensación de "Déjà ví" que hizo que me temblaran las piernas, la última vez que hice ese simple gesto fui secuestrada por el amor de mi vida. Deseé fervientemente que se repitiera, que esta vez en lugar de un pañuelo con cloroformo usara su boca para hacer que perdiera el sentido, pero supe que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Cuando cerré la puerta y encendí las luces me quedé paralizada, estaba en mi apartamento, estaba en casa, todo permanecía en el mismo lugar tal y como lo dejé aquella mañana antes de salir al parque. La correspondencia se amontonada a mis pies pero estaba tan cansada que ni me molesté en leerla, la recogí y me encaminé al dormitorio. Dejé la mochila a los pies de la cama, la correspondencia en la mesilla y me dejé caer sobre el colchón sin desnudarme siquiera. Solo quería descansar, dormir y perder el conocimiento pues no podía permitir que el dolor que tenía encerrado saliera y me destrozara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero el tranquilizador sueño no llegaba, tenía los músculos muy agarrotados y conseguirlo así sería misión imposible, tenia que relajarme. Tuve que levantarme, desnudarme y meterme bajo el chorro de la ducha para conseguir que mi cuerpo cediera un poco a la rigidez que lo atenazaba. Volví a tumbarme después de secarme pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, la luz de las farolas se filtraba por la ventana. Miré la correspondencia acumulada en la mesilla y me llamó la atención una carta en la que mi nombre destacaba con una suave caligrafía muy conocida… era la letra de Edward, estaba fechada el mismo día que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, cuando le pedí que se marchara para alimentarse ¿porqué la mandaría a mi casa? La abrí y empecé a leer…

_Amada Bella:  
Espero poder decirte pronto lo que aquí escribo, sin necesidad de leerlo. Hace tiempo conocí a alguien capaz de cambiar mi destino, de cambiarme a mí. Supe en un instante que ya nada tendría sentido si tu no formabas parte de mi existencia.  
Aprendí a dominarme en la distancia, pero presente, siempre presente. Con los años la necesidad de ti fue aumentando progresivamente, aun a mi pesar y al de mi voluntad.  
El día que te traje sufrí por tu integridad, aun sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño queriendo.  
Y ahora, mírame, no soy nada si no te siento.  
Una vez te dije que soy el depredador más peligroso que se haya concebido, pero cuando me tocas, me rozas, me abrazas, me convierto en el ser más vulnerable de esta tierra.  
Cada una de tus caricias empequeñecen a la fiera que llevo dentro y cada uno de tus besos me abrasan a fuego lento. Todos mis instintos, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mi "alma", si es que existe son tuyos. Jamás podría seguir "respirando" sin ti. Me doblegas.  
Pero no puedo olvidar que eres mortal y eso me vuelve loco. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero en este aspecto también soy humano y el hecho de compartirte lo más mínimo con más personas… me enfurece. Tus sentimientos siempre pueden cambiar…  
Trataré de dominarme, de luchar contra mi naturaleza, como llevo intentando hacer hasta ahora, a veces sin mucho éxito.  
Seguiré haciéndote el amor cada vez que me mires pidiéndomelo, pero no me pidas que me controle entonces. Cuando eres mía, te poseo con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Saboreo cada uno de tus rincones y solo así te siento como si te bebiera.  
Tu cuerpo desnudo, bueno… jamás había sentido algo igual. Eres tan bella. Me pierdo en tus ojos, y mi manos ya no pueden parar, bajan por tu cuello, tus pechos, tu cintura, te rodean para traerte más hacia mi, siento que a veces te hago daño y lo siento… pero ya no puedo parar. Tus muslos… los busco desesperadamente y entonces necesito hacerte mía una y otra vez. Hasta que caes rendida. Ahora somos uno, aunque mortal e inmortal.  
Difícil verso, diría imposible si esto no estuviera sucediendo.  
Bella, no cambies nunca por favor. Sigue amándome con la misma intensidad, yo te querré siempre, aunque tú no lo comprendas. Tienes mucho que descubrir. Y sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Sé que caminamos juntos, pero si no fuera así…_

_Te amo.  
Edward_

Dios del cielo... ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Quería morirme, solo dejarme morir. El pecho empezó a dolerme con fuerza, muy dentro, muy profundo. No podía afrontar lo que se me venía encima sin desconectar mentalmente de la realidad. Abrí el cajón de la mesilla y saqué un frasco con somníferos que hacía siglos que no había necesitado para nada, pero ahora era la única manera de encontrar el descanso que necesitaba. Me metí dos pastillas a la boca y me las tragué sin agua, fui a la ventana y cerré las persianas hasta que la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras.

El estómago me rugió por el regalito que le acababa de hacer y volví a tomarme un par más de pastillas pero con un poco de agua esta vez, fui al baño y puse directamente la boca debajo del grifo. La dosis que había tomado era suficiente para dormir a un caballo y rápidamente empecé a notar los efectos de las pastillas. Me metí en la cama dando la bienvenida al sueño, que me acunaba bajo sus tranquilizadoras alas llevándome lentamente hacia la inconsciencia. Dormir, con sus palabras escritas en aquella carta estrujada contra mi pecho, morir en vida. Eso era lo que yo quería.

… . …

No puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuve despierta y cuanto perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Mi consciencia iba y venia sin rumbo fijo, sin dejarme averiguar que era real y que era ilusión. Aunque tampoco me importaba no saberlo. Simplemente me dejaba llevar, sin saber si estaba haciendo bien o mal al dejar mi cuerpo y mi mente sueltos y sin contención. Sin saber si me iba a beneficiar o acabaría loca y trastornada por no haber ejercido represión alguna.

Lo que si supe fue que las pesadillas resultaron terribles, siempre estaba corriendo tras algo que cuanto más me acercaba mas lejos me parecía que se encontraba. Gritaba el nombre de Edward, llamándole, pidiéndole que no se alejara, pero siempre seguía su camino sin mirar atrás dejándome sola en el vacío. En otras veía a Jacob tumbado y moribundo en el claro del bosque, me acercaba para comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto y cuando le tocaba el hombro intentando verle la cara ésta se transformaba en la cara ensangrentada de un animal que me rugía enseñando los amenazadores dientes. Ambas pesadillas se repetían constantemente y siempre me despertaba gritando y llorando hasta que conseguía asimilar que solo eran sueños y lentamente recuperaba la normalidad de la respiración.

No sabía cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Podrían haber pasado horas o días pues el tiempo no contaba para mí. Cuando las nauseas de mi estómago se hacían insoportables me aovillaba sobre mi misma agarrándome las piernas y esperando que cesaran por si solas mientras las lágrimas empapaban la almohada. En ocasiones me ponía las manos sobre el pecho para saber si el corazón seguía latiendo en mi pecho, un corazón que latía solo porque las leyes de la física así lo decían, pero que yo sabía que estaba frio y muerto sin remedio.

En una ocasión abrí los ojos creyendo oír que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, abrí los ojos y escuché como la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, nadie llamaba. Pero el sonido siguió golpeando en mi mente_… tum, tum, tum_… los golpes venían de mi cabeza, era el dolor que llamaba pidiendo salir, pidiendo ser liberado… _tum, tum, tum_… la puerta de mi mente vibró con los contundentes golpes, pero necesitaba mas tiempo antes de dejarlo salir, tenía que fortalecerme para poder hacerle frente… _TUM, TUM, TUM_… pero era absurdo sobreponerme ahora para volver a caer en el pozo negro una vez que lo dejara salir, estando ya vencida solo tendría que aguantar el dolor y esperar que después de destrozarme se marchara, luego podría intentar recomponer lo que hubiera quedado de mi.

Y lo dejé salir.

Lloré de rabia por Jacob, por el dolor que había sufrido por mi culpa, por las consecuencias que trajo nuestra amistad, por no haber sabido alejarme de él, por haberle dejado enamorarse de mí. Lloré de tristeza por Alma, por lo mucho que la situación le hacia sufrir, por sentirse culpable sin motivo por mi culpa, porque la echaría terriblemente de menos, porque la quería y no sabía si volvería a verla. Lloré de dolor por los Cullen, porque me acogieron en su casa, porque me quisieron y me apoyaron siempre, porque con ellos supe lo que era volver a sentirse parte de una familia, porque los quería. Lloré de odio por mí, por mi cabezonería y mi estupidez, por mi rebeldía, por la forma que tengo de ver la vida, por no poder quedarme callada ante las injusticias, por no dejarme dominar, por no haberlo evitado. Pero sobre todo lloré de amor por Edward, por haberme encontrado y haberle perdido, por haberme amado siempre y haberle decepcionado de esa manera, porque puso el cielo a mis pies y no supe valorar el regalo que me hacía. Porque le amaba, porque le necesitaba, porque me dolía pensar en él. Porque le había perdido para siempre.

Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas, hasta que mis lamentos no quisieron salir más de mi boca y cuando mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a las convulsiones. Solo cuando salió todo el dolor y tras la tormentosa experiencia de dejar que los sentimientos me destruyeran, solo entonces pude dormir plácidamente sin pesadillas. Solo entonces encontré la calma que necesitaba para abandonarme a la dulce muerte de los brazos de Morfeo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí tranquila, sin sueños extraños, sin pesadillas. Sin despertarme sobresaltada por los sentimientos, sin dolor en el alma. Solo dormir, dormir y recuperarme era lo que ahora necesitaba tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente. Mi mente necesitaba tiempo para recomponer el puzzle de mi cordura intentando que encajaran todas las piezas. Mi cuerpo también necesitaba recuperar su ritmo, volver a respirar con normalidad, dejar que la voz volviera a ser poco a poco mi voz de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenos dias...!**

**Oyoyoy, cuanta animadversión veo que os despierta Bella... uhmmm, mucha más que Edward por lo visto. Bueno, tanto ella como él tienen su manera de ver las cosas y de afrontarlas... aunque muchas veces no sean las idóneas.**

**Nuevo capi con los primeros pasos de Bella en su busqueda de Jacob... ;)**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 17**

Cuando desperté aquella mañana me sorprendió encontrarme tan despejada, que no me doliera apenas nada y que mi mente estuviera tan lúcida cuando tendría que haber enloquecido por completo. Levanté las persianas y abrí las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara a raudales por los cristales. Ya había pasado lo peor, lo traumático, lo doloroso. Ahora tocaba ponerse las pilas y seguir adelante con mi plan, encontrar a Jacob. Pero primero necesitaba recomponer mi desolador aspecto y aliviar el hambre devastadora que sentía en el estómago. Opté por empezar por lo segundo, el hambre era más urgente.

Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí la nevera quedando desolada por lo que vi en ella, un par de tomates podridos y una botella de leche empezada que seguramente estaría en mal estado, esas eran mis reservas. Lógico y normal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin vivir allí. La opción alternativa la encontré en un armario de la cocina. Un poco de pasta cocida y una lata de alguna salsa con tomate era perfecto para saciar mi apetito, más tarde iría a comprar lo necesario.

Cuando hube comido me dirigí al baño y me quedé paralizada ante el espejo, estaba pálida como la muerte y unas tremendas ojeras descansaban bajo mis hundidos ojos. El pelo era un enredo enorme y había adelgazado tanto que me costó reconocer mi silueta en el espejo. Pensé que este era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan rematadamente cabezota, me lo tenía merecido. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua recompusiera un poco mi aspecto, relajándome y agradeciendo el no tener ningún dolor demasiado insoportable.

Una vez que estuve cómoda sobre la cama cogí la mochila donde había metido lo que encontré en la cabaña de Jacob y lo vacié encima de mis piernas dobladas. Estaban las fotos, el gran sobre que encontré en el cajón del dormitorio y los papeles de la nevera, empecé a mirar estos. No resultaron muy reveladores, eran listas de la compra, notitas de Alma pidiéndole que hiciera esto o aquello y varios números de teléfono. Uno de un tal Sam y otro de algún familiar pues ponía Tío Harry, y un par de números mas pero sin nombres asociados. Eso era un comienzo, ellos podrían saber de su paradero.

El sobre grande contenía unas solicitudes de acceso a varias universidades todas sin rellenar, varios informes médicos, por lo visto hacía varios meses que Jacob estaba sufriendo de fiebres altas, extrañas convulsiones y raros cambios fisiológicos, como alteraciones de peso y estatura, a los que los médicos no habían encontrado una explicación científica. Según los médicos todo era normal y no relacionaban los síntomas con ningún tipo de enfermedad, estaba sano y fuerte como una roca. En el sobre también había un viejo cuaderno que cuando lo abrí me quedé con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Era una especie de diario, no como el que solemos hacer las chicas en época adolescente, pero sin duda muy parecido. Era bastante caótico pues se mezclaban dibujos y comentarios, letras de canciones y trozos de revistas, pero sobre todo había párrafos que describían sus sensaciones durante los periodos de enfermedad. Lo mal que se sentía, las pesadillas que había tenido, lo cansado que se encontraba. Desde luego Jacob parecía de todo menos enfermo, rebosaba salud y fortaleza por cada poro de su piel. Unas páginas después dejó de escribir sobre el tema radicalmente zanjándolo con un simple comentario "Ahora todo encaja"

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrar entre las páginas una foto nuestra, la que había tomado mientras estábamos tumbados en el claro con las cabezas juntas y que yo había echado en falta colgada de la nevera. La tenía en su diario, entre sus cosas, rodeada por sus palabras. Me sentí extraña, recordé cuando me había dicho que me quería y la decepción que reflejaron sus ojos cuando le rechacé. Leí las frases que acompañaban a la foto, mi nombre estaba en casi todas ellas mezclado con simpatía, afinidad, diversión, esperanza, protección, amor, necesidad, celos, deseo… los sentimientos más íntimos de Jacob. Cerré el cuaderno rápidamente, aunque no pude evitar leerlo me sentía como si estuviera violando su intimidad y me odié por haberlo hecho. Era una cosa que yo jamás podría haber perdonado si el cuaderno hubiera sido mío y lo hubiera leído alguien que no fuera yo. Me juré a mi misma que nunca más y bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería a abrirlo.

Unos teléfonos eran mejor que nada, empezaría por llamar a su tío, pensé que seguramente la familia estaría mejor enterada de su paradero. Me acerqué al escritorio, descolgué el auricular y marqué el número pensando en lo iba a decir durante la conversación. Después de varios tonos descolgaron y una voz masculina me contesto.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella, soy una amiga de Jacob…

- Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Verá, necesito localizarle y quería saber si usted podría facilitarme su dirección.

- Bueno, Jacob está pasando unos días en casa de su tía antes de ingresar en la universidad.

- Lo sé, nos conocimos allí. El caso es que tuvo que marcharse repentinamente y no pude… bueno, despedirme ni darle mis señas.

- ¿Qué se marchó dices? – la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba muy sorprendida – si aún le faltaban varios días para ingresar en el colegio mayor, que raro…

- Si - dije intentando aparentar normalidad – el caso que es tengo varias cosas suyas y me gustaría devolvérselas, ¿sabe donde o como puedo contactar con él?

- Bueno, puedes llamarle al móvil - su preocupación aumentaba por momentos – hablaré con alguno de sus amigos para ver si saben algo.

- El caso es que no tengo su número - intenté normalizar la voz – si fuera tan amable de facilitármelo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? – dijo con un tono de perspicacia en la voz.

- Bella, me llamo Bella Swan – como no quería que me tomara por una desconocida ni nada parecido decidí darle un poco mas de información – supongo que usted será su tío Harry, Jacob me ha hablado de usted. El y yo nos conocimos en casa de los Cullen, su tía Alma nos presentó y le he preguntado a ella pero tampoco tiene el teléfono de Jacob. Se dejó olvidados unos informes médicos y varias cosas personales que me gustaría devolverle, por si los necesita.

Casi todo era mentira pero necesitaba que aquel hombre no desconfiara de mí. Se quedó callado como sopesando la información que acababa de darle y después de decidir que estaba diciendo la verdad accedió a que intercambiáramos los teléfonos.

- Si, soy su tío, mira Bella intentaré averiguar que es lo que le ha pasado, aunque lo mas seguro es que esté por ahí haciendo el cabra - dijo pareciendo de pronto muy nervioso - los adolescentes es lo que tienen… Apunta el número.

- Muchas gracias - dije cuando el último número estuvo escrito - Si lo localiza ¿sería tan amable de decirle que me llame? Necesito hablar con él.

- Claro, se lo diré. Gracias y adiós.

La confusión y el nerviosismo de su voz fue palpable, estaba preocupado por Jacob. No pensé en que llamar a los familiares también iba a preocuparles tanto como a mí, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían de su desaparición. Cogí mi bolso y saqué el móvil, conectándolo al cargador y dándole al botón de encendido, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo usé.

Marqué el número de móvil que me había dado el tío de Jacob, estaba tan nerviosa que las manos me temblaron cuando escuché los tonos del teléfono. Daba señal pero nadie descolgó, después de interminables pitidos decidí intentarlo mas tarde. Lo que si hice fue mandarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que era yo y que se pusiera en contacto conmigo lo antes posible.

Decidí vestirme y salir a comprar para abastecer la nevera, volvía a tener hambre y aunque devoré los bocadillos que Alma me había preparado para el viaje, casi duros como piedras, a mi estómago no le parecieron suficientes. Así también me despejaría un poco la mente y volvería a tomar contacto con la dolorosa realidad de volver a lo que era mi vida antes de conocer a Edward. Evocar su recuerdo hizo que el nudo de mi garganta volviera a formarse, pero no podía pensar en él ahora, lo aparté de mi mente y salí a la calle.

La ciudad se me antojó extraña, demasiado ruidosa, poco cálida en comparación con mi anterior residencia, donde todo era verde allá donde miraras y la tranquilidad te dejaba escuchar tus propios pensamientos. Tendría que acostumbrarme de nuevo a esto. Entré en la tienda de ultramarinos donde solía hacer la compra antes y respondí con una sonrisa a los comentarios del dependiente dándome la bienvenida de las vacaciones ¿Dónde había estado?, ¿en la playa, tal vez?, ¿lo había pasado bien? Por supuesto, todo perfecto. Le dejé que pensara eso, no iba a contarle que mis "vacaciones" habían sido algo más moviditas y aunque lo contara tampoco nadie iba a creerse ni una palabra de lo que dijera.

Una vez hube colocado toda la compra y haber calmado mi apetito con una frugal cena volví a la habitación. Vi el ordenador en el escritorio y lo encendí pensando en echarle una ojeada al correo electrónico, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo abrí. Mientras arrancaba decidí llamar con el móvil al otro número de teléfono que estaba identificado, el de Sam. Dieron varios tonos pero igual que sucedió cuando llamé a Jacob nadie contestó. Le di a la rellamada y volví a esperar pero siguió sin descolgar nadie. Lo volvería a intentar mas tarde o quizás por la mañana.

Eliminé todo el correo basura que tenia en la bandeja de entrada, leí los pocos mensajes que mis amigos me habían enviado después de que Edward les escribiera con la mentira de que me marchaba del país. Todos me pedían que les mantuviera informados si decidía regresar y que me cuidara mucho. Me dieron ganas de escribirles y decirles que había vuelto, pero necesitaba estar centrada en mi tarea y volver a conectar con ellos me hubiera impedido realizarla sin interrupciones. Mejor esperar a ver como resultaban los acontecimientos, aún conservaba la esperanza de que Edward me volviera a aceptar una vez se hubiera resuelto todo.

Ya en la cama preparada para dormir volví a probar suerte llamando a Jacob, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta. Le mandé otro mensaje diciéndole que estaba muy preocupada y pidiéndole que me llamara fuera la hora que fuera. Miré la agenda del teléfono buscando un número que sabía que no tenía pero buscándolo de todos modos, ningún número en la E.

Estando sola en la fría cama empecé a echarle de menos, faltaba su cuerpo a mi lado, sus manos acariciando mi piel, sus labios sobre mi boca… volvió a dolerme terriblemente el pecho al recordar nuestros encuentros, necesitaba olerle, mirarle, sentirle. Antes de volver a caer en el pozo de mi negrura interior decidí que un par de pastillas podrían ayudarme a desconectar la cabeza y dormir tranquilamente.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando me despertó el sonido del móvil, alguien me estaba llamando. Rápidamente me incorporé en la cama y con el corazón a punto de salirme por la boca contesté:

- ¿¡Diga!

Esperaba ansiosa una contestación pero no se oía nada al otro lado, solo silencio.

- ¿Hola? Soy Bella… ¿Quién llama? – más interminable silencio – contesta por dios…

Aguardé lo que me parecieron años mientras esperaba escuchar algo al otro lado de la línea, pero no oí absolutamente nada. Los nervios se me agarraron al estomago y casi al borde de la desesperación me atreví a preguntar:

- ¿Eres tú… Jacob?

La llamada se cortó repentinamente dejándome al borde del ataque cardiaco. No identifiqué el número pero lo que si era seguro es que alguien escuchaba al otro lado. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando caí en que no era el móvil de Jacob, era otro diferente. Dios mío ¿podría haber sido Edward el que llamaba? Quien si no me llamaría a las tantas de la madrugada. Me llevé las manos a la boca horrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder, por la oportunidad que acababa de perder, me sentí como una completa estúpida. Edward me había llamado y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pensar que era Jacob. Maldita sea. Le di al botón de rellamada rezando para que descolgara, pero no lo hizo.

Desde luego la suerte se ponía en mi contra una vez mas, desde que Jacob apareciera en nuestras vidas mi relación con Edward había sido un sinfín de despropósitos. Recelos y desconfianzas por su parte, testarudez y cabezonería por la mía. No podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo y todo era por mi culpa, no podía hacer a Jacob responsable de nada, yo me lo había buscado, pero fui incapaz de pararlo pues tenía una razón muy poderosa para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, él me había salvado la vida y como mínimo yo le debía la misma preocupación por la suya.

Las lágrimas me caían profusamente cuando intenté volver quedarme dormida mientras sus ultimas palabras me rondaban por la mente… _no te molestes en volver… no te molestes en volver_


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenos dias de Viernes..!**

**Creo que me preguntaba **.** que si en esta historia aparecian los Vulturis... pues lo siento pero no nena. Irán apareciendo mas personajes a lo largo de todo el relato. La mayoria conocidos por todos pero tambian habrá alguno nuevo y de mi propia invención, como Alma.**

**El sábado y el domingo tambien habrá actu pero algo mas tarde por la cosa de que no magrugo ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, . ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 18**

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana el primer pensamiento que acudió a mi mente fue la llamada que había recibido esa noche y el nudo que tenía en el estomago no ayudaba a calmar mis incipientes nervios. Cogí el móvil y volví a marcar el misterioso número pero la voz mecánica que escuché no era la de Edward, estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Maldita sea, era única para meter la pata en el momento menos oportuno. Grabé el numero en la memoria del teléfono identificándolo como de Edward, aunque no estaba segura al cien por cien que fuera de él.

Intenté centrar los pensamientos, no podía ocuparme de los dos asuntos a la vez. El corazón y la cabeza mantenían su propia lucha interna en la que yo tenía que decidir quien saldría victorioso. El corazón con Edward, la cabeza con Jacob. Sopesé las opciones, seguir adelante con mi búsqueda de Jacob dañaría quizás irremediablemente mi relación con Edward, si volvía ahora, tenía mas posibilidades de que Edward me perdonara y olvidara lo ocurrido. Le amaba con todo mi corazón y perderle sería el fin de mi existencia. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y dar marcha atrás ahora sería haber pasado por esto para nada. Haber sufrido inútilmente y sin garantías de que todo volviera a la normalidad era lo que mas me instaba a continuar en mi propósito.

Ser una persona racional y apasionada tenía ventajas y desventajas, y ahora estaba en una de esas situaciones en las que la conciencia pesaba mucho más que los sentimientos. Por lo que decidí ocuparme de Jacob primero, dejar mi conciencia tranquila y después intentaría recuperar a Edward, cuando ya estuviera todo hecho y pudiera dedicarle el 100% de mi vida, sin reservas, si me aceptaba, claro.

Una vez tomada la decisión y después de ducharme y desayunar, volví a la tarea de llamar a los teléfonos de los que disponía para conseguir información de Jacob. El primero al que llamé fue al de Sam. Después de varios tonos por fin conseguí escuchar voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Sam, mi nombre es Bella, soy amiga de Jacob - al ver que no respondía a mi saludo seguí hablando – necesito hablar con él ¿Tú sabrías decirme dónde está?

- Ah, tú eres la que llamó ayer a Harry - dijo con mucha frialdad en la voz.

- Si, bueno, necesito hablar con Jacob, es muy urgente ¿sabes como puedo…

- Lo siento – dijo cortándome muy secamente – Jacob no puede ponerse en este momento, y tampoco creo que quiera hablar contigo.

- Pero entonces ¿está contigo? – dije medio aliviada por tener al fin alguna noticia – escucha, solo quiero hablar con él, saber que está bien…

- ¿Es que no me has oído? – dijo con un repentino odio en la voz – esas bestias casi… escucha, no vuelvas a llamar. No nos molestes más, él no quiere saber nada de ti, de vosotros.

- Pero es que tengo que darle varias cosas que se dejó olvidadas – dije intentando evitar que cortara la llamada – y que puede que necesite, informes médicos y…

- Mira niña, ya habéis "hecho" mucho por Jacob – dijo perdiendo por completo la paciencia- Hazte un favor a ti misma y olvida que existe ¿de acuerdo?

Y diciendo esto cortó la comunicación. Me quedé de piedra, desde luego él sabía lo que había ocurrido y comprendí que estuviera enfadado, pero su furia no iba a aplacar mi objetivo. Conseguiría ver a Jacob tarde o temprano, de eso no me cabía ni la más mínima duda, así me tuviera que recorrer el continente entero. Decidí volver a llamar al tío de Jacob, sabía que no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles y seguramente se negaría a hablar conmigo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Le llamé desde el fijo, rezando por que no tuviera identificador de llamada.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Harry, soy Bella otra vez – oí como al otro lado Harry soltaba un bufido – no me cuelgue por favor…

- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres! – dijo con dolor en la voz - ¿es que no podéis dejarnos en paz? ¿no nos habéis causado ya suficiente daño?

- Harry, siento mucho lo ocurrido créame, toda la culpa es mía y soy la primera que lo está pasando mal - dije de carrerilla para que pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir antes de que me colgara - pero necesito ver a Jacob, tengo que hablar con él y pedirle disculpas.

- Ni sueñes que voy a deciros como encontrarle. Ya le habéis jodido bastante la vida.

- No sé lo que le habrá contado Jacob sobre lo que pasó pero no tiene nada que temer de mi, se lo juro, no estoy con los Cullen. Yo, yo no soy como ellos…

- Si claro, y yo me lo creo. Sois peor que la peste…

- No tiene por qué creerme pero le juro que estoy sola en esto – dije notando como el nudo de mi garganta volvía a formarse dolorosamente por tan grande verdad - Le pido por lo que mas quiera que me ayude, solo dígame donde puedo encontrarle y no le molestaré mas.

- Lo siento - dijo de repente sorprendido al notar mi grado de afectación – pero no puedo ayudarte. Aunque no estés con ellos ahora no podemos correr riesgos, lo mejor será que te olvides del tema, es demasiado peligroso para una muchacha como tú y si fueras lista te alejarías de todo esto muy rápidamente. Déjanos tranquilos.

Colgó sin darme oportunidad a replicar. Ya era la segunda vez que me decían que me olvidara del tema, empezaba a cansarme de tanta palabrería machista, de que me trataran como a una niña indefensa. Yo podía ser muchas cosas pero no era una persona débil, la vida me había enseñado a valerme por mi misma y aunque físicamente no se podía decir que fuera fuerte si que tenía la dureza suficiente para afrontar las consecuencias que acarrearan mis decisiones. Y esto no iba a ser la excepción, desde luego.

Podían ponerme todas las trabas que quisieran pero no conseguirían persuadirme para que abandonara. Piensa Bella, piensa. Necesitaba una dirección, un punto de partida. Intenté recordar si en alguna de nuestras conversaciones Jacob había mencionado su lugar de residencia, pero solo recordaba que era una reserva cerca de la playa, y muy al este del país, nada más.

Fui al ordenador y tecleé en el navegador de búsqueda usando las palabras reserva + playa. Salieron miles de resultados e intenté filtrar un poco mas la búsqueda añadiendo buscar solo en la zona este del estado. Las opciones se redujeron considerablemente pero aún así eran demasiadas referencias. De pronto en mi cabeza sonó un clic. Claro, caí en la cuenta de donde podía acudir para conseguir su dirección y el sitio no estaba lejos de mi casa…

… . …

Hacía años que no pisaba el campus universitario. Me vinieron a la memoria los recuerdos de mi época de estudiante aquí y de lo feliz e independiente que había sido, las tardes que pasé tirada en el césped conversando con los compañeros o disfrutando simplemente de un descanso entre clase y clase. No pude evitar imaginarme a Edward detrás de cualquier árbol observándome en la distancia, viendo mi vida desde fuera mientras yo flirteaba con el chico de turno y desde luego tuvo que ser muy duro para él, no podría culparle por los celos que le corroían el corazón. Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces y una vez mas me obligué a dejar de pensar en él.

Reanudé la tarea de averiguar la dirección de Jacob, mientras me dirigía al edificio principal estuve tratando de pensar en como sonsacarle a la funcionaria la información que necesitaba. No podía hacerme pasar por estudiante pues aunque los 30 no habían sido muy duros conmigo esa información no la facilitaban a cualquiera y hacerme pasar por profesora tampoco era factible, antes de que empezara el curso había reuniones muy frecuentemente y seguro que ya todos se conocían entre ellos. Y luego estaba el problema de que alguien pudiera reconocerme, hacía ya años que me había graduado pero los profesores y el personal podrían ser los mismos que entonces.

Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de la secretaría. Intenté disimular agachando un poco la cabeza y haciendo que miraba el tablón de anuncios. A dos días de comenzar las clases había bastante ajetreo en la sala y afortunadamente nadie reparó en mi presencia. Cogí un folleto sobre unas clases magistrales que se iban a impartir sobre no sé qué demonios y fui acercándome poco a poco al mostrador.

- Hola – dijo de repente una mujercita - ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Emm… hola… ehh… - tenía que decir algo ya pero me quedé en blanco – lo siento, yo solo…

- ¿Isabella? – dijo la mujer mirándome por encima de las gafas que llevaba apoyadas en el puente de la nariz – Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

- Estooo… si – mierda, me habían reconocido – soy Bella.

La mujer se me quedó mirando con una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras yo trataba de recordar como era su nombre. Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella, era algo como Smith y siempre había sido bastante exagerada y muy melodramática, seguramente por todos los culebrones y novelas románticas que cada día devoraba. No quería meter la pata, tenía al alcance de la mano salir de allí con la dirección que estaba buscando y todo dependía de lo mucho que recordara de mis años en esa universidad y de la simpatía que despertara en esta mujer.

- Pero mírate muchacha ¡estas hecha toda una mujer!

- Muchas gracias - dije intentando sonreír mientras contenía la respiración - Señora… ¿Smith?

- ¡Pero si te acuerdas de mi y todo! – dijo la mujer muy satisfecha consigo misma por haber dejado huella en mi – pero llámame Mary… que alegría verte de nuevo ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo? ¿Te has casado o sigues rompiendo corazones por ahí?

- Nooo, sigo soltera – dije pensando la cara que pondría si le dijera que estaba enamorada de un vampiro y que estuve a punto de convertirme en uno – es difícil encontrar el amor hoy en día. Pero las cosas me van muy bien.

- Pues tu cara dice lo contrario nena, estas muy paliducha y esas ojeras ¿te ocurre algo princesa? – dijo mirándome con preocupación - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, he dormido poco últimamente - dije pensando que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando – acabo de regresar de un viaje y tengo malas noticias para un buen amigo mío que empieza las clases aquí pasado mañana.

- ¿¡No me digas! – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, tan dramática como yo la recordaba - ¿Es algo serio?

- En realidad si. El caso es que necesito localizarle para darle la mala noticia pero perdí su dirección y no sé como ponerme en contacto con él – estaba asombrada por la facilidad con la que estaba mintiendo – le he llamado mil veces al móvil pero no contesta, creo que tengo el número equivocado.

- Vaya, que contrariedad, pobre chico…

- Si, es su tía favorita y no quiere morirse sin poder ver por última vez a su sobrino querido - con eso me había pasado un poco pero no podía parar – por eso he venido. Había pensado en confirmar el número que yo tengo con el de su solicitud de ingreso aquí o que me facilitaras su dirección…

- Pero Bella, sabes que esa información es confidencial. No podemos dar las direcciones de los alumnos sin su consentimiento.

- Lo sé, a lo mejor la dirección no pero si yo te diera el número y tú lo miraras en su ficha, en realidad no me ibas a dar ninguna información, solo contrastar la que yo te doy.

- Bueno, eso estaría dentro de lo correcto. Vamos a ver lo que encontramos – dijo poniéndose de nuevo las gafas – ¿como se llama el muchacho?

- Jacob, Jacob Black

¡Bien! Había colado, yo misma estaba asombrada de lo bien que había ido todo, creía que iba a ser mas complicado pero por una vez la suerte estaba de mi lado, viéndola pasar las fichas una a una decidí tentar un poco más a la suerte, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos me lancé con una interpretación digna de cualquier telenovela.

- Ya la tengo. Dime el número que tú tienes, apúntamelo en este papelito.

- Muchas gracias Mary de verdad – dije dándole el número, poniendo cara de tristeza y viendo como se le abrían los ojos como platos con cada palabra que yo pronunciaba– yo mejor que nadie sé lo difícil que es perder a un familiar tan querido…

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, perdiste a tus padres siendo apenas una niña. Debió ser muy duro para ti…

- Lo fue - dije mirando la ficha que la mujer sostenía entre las manos e intentando ver lo que tenía escrito– pero ya hace mucho tiempo de eso ¿el número es correcto?

- Ah, el número. Veamos, pues si, es correcto.

- Bueno, pues entonces seguiré intentando llamarle. Espero que la pobre mujer aguante hasta que consiga localizarlo - estaba quemando mi último cartucho y de ello dependía mi éxito o mi fracaso – es terrible dar una noticia así por teléfono y el pobre la quiere tanto. Espero que pueda superarlo, si no llega a tiempo de poder verla. Estas tecnologías se supone que están para facilitarnos la vida pero en ocasiones como esta parece que no hacen más que dificultarla... - última oportunidad de colarsela - Espero que no haya perdido el teléfono…

- ¡Eso sería terrible! – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño mientras me decía casi en un susurro – pero podemos ponerle remedio….

Mirando a un lado y a otro, como si de la mismísima Mata-Hari se tratara, apuntó disimuladamente la dirección completa de Jacob en el papel que yo le había dado con el número y haciéndolo una bola me lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras me abrazaba y me acompañaba hasta la salida del despacho.

Se lo agradecí mil veces mientras me instaba a ser discreta, mirando siempre si alguien nos observaba y despidiéndome con la mano mientras abandonaba el recinto. _Muchas gracias Señora Smith, no sabe el favor que acaba de hacerme_, pensé para mis adentros.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Nada mas llegar al apartamento empecé a hacer la maleta. Estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a pensar con claridad, había sido tan fácil… había tenido que mentir y embaucar a la mujer apelando a su corazoncito, incluso usando la muerte de mis propios padres, pero a pesar de sentirme un poco culpable no me arrepentí en absoluto por lo que había hecho. El fin justifica los medios. Y El fin que yo buscaba era arreglar definitivamente las cosas con Jacob para poder volver con Edward y empezar de nuevo.

Una vez terminada la maleta me hice de cena unos rápidos bocadillos y me senté ante el ordenador. Mientras daba buena cuenta de ellos metí en el buscador de mapas la dirección que me había dado mi buena amiga Mary. Estaba concentrada mirando el plano cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de casa. Cuando descolgué el auricular casi me caigo de culo por la sorpresa.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó la tan familiar y cantarina voz

- ¡Alice! Dios mío Alice, como me alegro de escucharte ¿como estas? ¿estáis todos bien?

- Hola Bella, si tranquila estamos todos bien - después de un segundo de silencio empezó a despotricar tan rápido que me sentí mareada solo de la cantidad de palabras que salieron por su boca a la velocidad del rayo - ¿¡pero se puede saber por que narices lo has hecho! Tenía esperanzas en que no lo hicieras, pensé que cambiarias de opinión. Casi me dio un infarto cuando regresamos y encontramos a Edward solo ¿se puede saber en que demonios pensabas al marcharte? Edward está destrozado, por no decir el resto de la familia ¿No sabes que corres un gran peligro? Te pedí que aguantaras. Desde luego que desconsid….

- ¡Alice, para por favor! – dije mientras las lagrimas me caían por la cara - Mas despacio, apenas logro entenderte…

- Yo si que no te entiendo - dijo ya mas calmada - ¿porqué te has ido Bella? Creía que nos querías…

- Y os quiero Alice, os quiero más que a mi vida – dije llorando desconsoladamente – y siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Siento mucho haberme marchado así, siento mucho que por mi culpa estéis sufriendo tanto, tengo el corazón destrozado y el alma rota por estar lejos de Edward, pero… yo no… yo…

- Tranquila Bella, tranquila. Abre la puerta por favor

- ¿Cómo? – con el ruido de mis propios llantos no oí lo que me estaba diciendo - ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué abra la puerta?

- Si , abre. Te dije que vendría a verte ¿recuerdas? Pasara lo que pasara…

Dejé caer el auricular al suelo y salí disparada hacia la puerta del apartamento derribando una silla y golpeándome con el marco de la puerta en mi loca y desesperada carrera. Y allí estaba… mi pequeña y dulce Alice… mi Alice… con los brazos abiertos preparada para recoger los pedazos que quedaban de mi. Me llevó hasta la cama y estuvo cerca de una hora acunándome entre sus brazos mientras yo soltaba todo lo que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme y respirar con normalidad pudimos hablar con más calma.

- No tenias que haberte marchado Bella, corres un grave peligro.

- Alice, no se lo que te habrá contado Edward pero sabes que Jacob me salvó la vida, estoy en deuda con él y si no le hubiera conocido ahora no estaría aquí hablando contigo, sigo en este mundo gracias a él. Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que se encuentra bien y que su vida no corre peligro.

- Te entiendo cariño, es normal que te preocupes, pero Jacob sabe cuidarse solito, créeme.

- ¿Qué tenéis todos en contra de Jacob si puede saberse?

- ¿Edward no te lo ha dicho? – dijo mirándome extrañada.

- No, Edward no me ha dicho muchas cosas, ese es el problema. Estoy harta de que me trate como a una mocosa que no sabe de la misa la mitad, para protegerme y todo ese rollo inagotable, pero tengo 30 jodidos años, ya soy mayorcita para entender las cosas y odio que me digan lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer con mi vida…

- Vale, vale, me rindo - dijo mientras levantaba las manos y ponía carita de susto - vaya genio que te gastas hermosa.

- Lo siento Alice – dije dándome cuenta de que me había exaltado un poco – siento haberla pagado contigo, tu no tienes culpa de nada.

- Menos mal que todavía no eres un vampiro – dijo en medio de un ataque de risa - porque si hubieras tenido colmillos ¡seguro que me hubieras pegado un buen bocado en el culo!

- Jajajajaja ¡Alice! - dije uniéndome a su contagiosa risa – ¡vaya cosas tienes…!

No podíamos para de reír mientras nos perseguíamos alrededor de la cama haciendo como que nos queríamos morder la una a la otra. Era fantástico estar otra vez con Alice, a su lado las cosas dejaban de tener tanta importancia y siempre veía el lado gracioso de las cosas. Si hubiera podido tener una hermana me habría conformado con que fuera solo un poco parecida a como era Alice. Finalmente nos tumbamos en la cama y dejé que sus manos me acariciaran suavemente el pelo. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara sola. Necesitaba sentirme acompañada por una noche y dormir tranquilamente sin necesidad de tomarme las ya acostumbradas pastillas. Agradecí al cielo el regalo que me había hecho trayendo a Alice hasta mi puerta.

… . …

Ya por la mañana y estando sentadas a la mesa mientras Alice observaba como me tragaba el desayuno volvimos a retomar la conversación que empezamos por la noche.

- ¿Te llegó la carta de Edward?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me escribió una carta?

- La encontré arrugada y desechada en una papelera. Al final decidió decírtelo en persona, pero me pareció tan bonita que quise que la tuvieras y te la envié aquí. El no sabe nada de esto, claro, pero lo que dice es cierto Bella, te quiere más que a su vida.

- Si me quisiera no me trataría como a un objeto.

- Te doy la razón, a veces mi hermanito se comporta como un troglodita pero te aseguro que lo está pasando mucho peor que tu.

- Alice, dime qué es lo que me oculta Edward, que es lo que ocurre con Jacob.

- Bella no sé si debería, si él no te lo ha querido contar será por algo.

- Claro que es por algo, por mantenerme en la ignorancia. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, pero yo no puedo seguir así, si no me lo dices tú tarde o temprano lo averiguaré yo misma.

- Pienso que no deberías ir a esa reserva, es peligroso para ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me voy? – dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- Aparte de por mi pequeña capacidad para ver determinadas cosas del futuro, los vampiros tenemos una vista asombrosa ¿no lo sabias? He visto tu maleta y el plano en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Entonces dime lo que sepas y sabré a lo que atenerme, estaré mas prevenida si sé con lo que me voy a encontrar

- Si te lo digo ¿volverás a casa conmigo?

- No.

- Pues por lo menos ¿cancelaras tus planes de viajar sola a la reserva?

- No.

- Pues vaya. No estás colaborando nada - dijo cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho - ¡Pon un poco de tu parte jolines!

- Alice voy a ir a esa reserva con o sin la información que puedas darme, comprobaré que Jacob está bien y que me odiará para toda la vida por lo que le he hecho. Después volveré aquí y me revolcaré sobre los pedazos de mi destrozado corazón. Si en ese proceso me ocurre algo o corro algún peligro, eso no lo sabe nadie, y asumiré las consecuencias como buenamente pueda.

- ¿¡Pero es que no piensas volver a casa, con nosotros! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿¡No piensas volver con Edward!

- Alice, las últimas palabras que crucé con Edward no fueron muy…

- ¡Calla, calla. No me lo digas! como se le halla ocurrido faltarte al respeto o…

- No Alice, no me ha faltado al respeto en absoluto, es más creo que yo fui demasiado dura con él y antes de marcharme me dijo que si salía por la puerta no me molestara en volver.

- ¡Dios Bendito! ¿¡ Que Edward te dijo qué! Ay dios mío, ahora lo entiendo. Creía que habías sido tu la que había dejado a Edward por lo de la pelea… madre mía. ¡Que follón que habéis organizado! Y yo que venía para hacerte recapacitar y pedirte que volvieras con Edward y resulta que es mi hermanito el que no sabe tener la boca cerrada. Cuando le pille es que lo voy a deslomar vivo…

- Todo lo contrario, si que sabe tenerla cerrada y ese es el problema, que no me cuenta las cosas y cuando todos nos guardamos parte de la información pasa lo que pasa.

- Seguro que no lo pensó cuando te dijo eso, lo de Jacob nos pilló a todos de sorpresa y Edward casi, bueno, digamos que le afectó más que al resto por la amistad que te unía a Jacob. No se lo tengas en cuenta. ¿Podrás perdonarle?

- No tengo nada que perdonarle, es a Jacob al que hay que pedirle disculpas. Si cuando toda esta locura termine Edward sigue queriéndome y me acepta regresaré a su lado sin pensarlo. Puedes decírselo a él, no tiene porqué pasarlo mal por mi culpa.

- Se lo haré saber, pero aún así mi deber como hermana tuya es pedirte que no vayas a la reserva.

- No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento ¿me dirás lo que quiero saber?

- Vale, te lo diré. Pero intenta no desmayarte ni nada parecido ¿de acuerdo? – dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro y mirándome a los ojos me lo soltó – Jacob es un licántropo, ya está, lo he dicho.

- ¿Cómo? – dije abriendo los ojos como platos – Jacob no es… no puede ser un hombre lobo…

- Nosotros nos quedamos igual que tú ¿a que es sorprendente? Pues eso…

- Pero ¿por qué Edward me querría ocultar algo así?

- Supongo que para protegerte. Bella, debes saber que los licántropos son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros, supongo que Carslisle ya te lo dijo…

- Si me lo dijo, pero también me dijo que hacía más de medio siglo que no os cruzabais con ninguno.

- Y así ha sido, hasta ahora. Por eso tuvimos que marcharnos aquel día. Carslisle pensó que la casa no era segura después de saber que lo que Jacob era. Nos obligó a abandonarla unos días y rastreamos el estado entero para cerciorarnos de que no había mas por la zona, ellos siempre van en manada. Al final, cuando averiguamos que se concentraban en la reserva de La Push pudimos volver. Edward no vino con nosotros, quiso quedarse para protegerte, por si Jacob decidía volver. Y tenemos que dar gracias a que Jacob es muy joven y que fue una de sus primeras transformaciones, aún no había alcanzado todo su potencial, pues si hubiera sido un macho adulto Edward hubiera podido perder la pelea.

- Dios santo, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi - dije recordando vagamente una pesadilla en la que Jacob aparecía como un animal herido - primero vampiros y ahora licántropos. Genial.

- ¿Y ya está? - dijo mirándome muy sorprendida - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto? Vaya…

- ¿Qué esperabas? Me ha sorprendido no puedo negarlo, pero Alice, llevo varios meses viviendo con una familia de vampiros encantadores, estoy locamente enamorada de uno y he estado a punto de convertirme. Los mitos y las fantasías se me están desmontando una a una, es como cuando descubres que Papá Noel no existe.

- ¿¡COMO! – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca - ¿¡Que Papá Noel no existe!

- Alice para ya de tus bromas - dije mirando como volvía a desternillarse de la risa e intentando no reírme yo también– esto es muy serio.

- Lo se, y por eso hay que tomarlo con humor, si no acabaríamos volviéndonos locos - y mirándome con sus dulces ojos me dijo - pero ten una cosa como cierta, el te quiere, te querrá siempre. Lo sé, y sé que tu… yo sé que volverás.

Cuando se marchó me prometió estar pendiente de Edward y me hizo prometerle a su vez que tendría mucho cuidado y que la llamaría si necesitaba algo… Me dolía dejarla marchar, pero tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Para no derrumbarme de nuevo por la marcha de Alice no quise esperar ni un minuto más del necesario para salir de viaje. Imprimí el plano, agarré el bolso y la maleta y salí por la puerta. Tenía un largo viaje por delante.

El me ama, el me ama… me ama… Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Pensé en algo que alguien dijo una vez "Dicen que si amas realmente algo tienes que dejarlo en libertad… si vuelve a ti es porque desde el principio era tuyo, pero que si no vuelve es porque jamás te perteneció"

¿Estaba Edward dejándome libre?


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenos dias de domingo...!**

**Perdonar las no menciones de ayer, pero llegué destrozada de la cena de navidad de la empresa y actualizé desde el telefono...**

**Os dejo nueva actu y una vez mas pido paciencia, que todo llegará en su momento ;D  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak . ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 20**

El lugar era impresionante, el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba la reserva era un verdadero paraíso en la tierra, rodeado de verdes colinas y frondosos bosques. El idílico sitio en el que a todos nos encantaría poder terminar nuestros días. Ninguna casa se salía de la línea rural del pueblo, todo era armónico y encajaba a la perfección. Aparqué el coche cerca de un hostal que encontré en la calle principal del pueblo, necesitaba descansar después de tan largo viaje y una ducha y algo de comer era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento. Pedí una habitación al amable señor que regentaba el hostal mientras me miraba con cara de curiosidad. Tenía la impresión de que no estaban muy acostumbrados a recibir visitas de turistas solitarias pues casi no apartaba los ojos de mí.

- ¿Estará muchos días con nosotros? – preguntó el hombre mientras me daba la llave de mi habitación.

- Bueno, no sabría decirle. Quizás un par de días.

- No es corriente ver a turistas en esta época del año, y no digo que usted tenga pinta de turista, pero se nota que no es de por aquí.

- No he venido por turismo – dije mientras cogía mi maleta y me encaminaba a las escaleras – aunque espero que me de tiempo a conocer los alrededores.

- Si quiere que le diga qué visitar no dude en preguntarme, aunque no es la mejor época por el frío, pero estoy seguro que le encantará. Pero no quiero entretenerla, seguro que estará deseando descansar, que pase una buena noche.

- Lo mismo digo y muchas gracias.

El hombre me despertó una rápida simpatía hacia él, desde luego sabían como hacerte sentir bien recibida. Le di las gracias y me apresuré a subir y tomarme un merecido descanso. La habitación era de lo más sencilla, apenas una simple cama y una mesa con una silla, nada de tele ni aire acondicionado, aunque con el frío que hacía no iba a echarlo de menos. Las largas horas al volante habían hecho que se me agarrotaran los músculos del cuello y los brazos así que empecé por una relajante ducha bien caliente. Casi inmediatamente después de ponerme el pijama y tumbarme en la cama empecé a quedarme dormida. Apenas había oscurecido pero era muy tarde para empezar a explorar el lugar, lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente. Así que me encogí bajo las mantas y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, casi podía olerle, ese olor a naturaleza que siempre le acompañaba y que podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte, y sus dedos, recorriendo mi espalda, rozando mis labios. Edward estaba conmigo en la cama, acariciándome la espalda mientras me susurraba al oído que me echaba de menos, que volviera a su lado, que me quería. Alcé una mano para poder tocarle pero ésta atravesó su figura como si estuviera hecha de aire. Pero olía tan bien. Cuando abrí los ojos ya era por la mañana, recorrí el cuarto buscándole ¿había estado allí? Claro que no, solo había sido un sueño, pero tan real que aún podía notar en mi nariz el olor a bosque y a tierra mojada. Me asomé a la ventana y vi que estaba lloviendo, de ahí que en la habitación oliera a lluvia. Decepcionante. ¿Estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones? Esperé a que el latido de mi corazón se calmara y después de vestirme y ponerme la mochila al hombro bajé a desayunar.

Me atendió el mismo hombre que había la noche anterior y dándole las gracias por el sabroso café que me ofrecía me senté en una silla cerca de donde él estaba.

- Tienen ustedes un pueblo encantador – dije regalándole una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas - ¿lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

- Bastante, nací aquí hace ya más de 50 años. Pero deja de llamarme de usted, ¡aunque soy viejo tengo el espíritu joven! - y extendiendo su mano hacia mi me dijo - Me llamo Bob, un placer conocerte Isabella.

- Lo mismo digo Bob – dije mirándole extrañada pero recibiendo la mano del hombre y estrechándola con la mía - ¿sabes mi nombre?

- Escribí tu ficha anoche cuando llegaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Ah, es cierto. Entonces te diré que prefiero que me llamen Bella, es mas sencillo.

- Bella entonces – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿sabes ya lo que vas a hacer hoy? Puedo recomendarte varios sitios que visitar.

- Bueno, estoy buscando a un amigo que vive por aquí, en La Push para ser exactos.

- ¿En La Push? Entonces estás de suerte… yo vivo en la reserva y conozco a todas las familias que viven allí ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

- Jacob, Jacob Black – dije sin apartar los ojos de la cara del hombre esperando alguna reacción al nombre– ¿le conoces?

- Jacob, si claro, es amigo de mi hijo. Pero, no sé, creo que está de viaje o algo así ¿hace mucho que os conocéis?

- No mucho pero somos buenos amigos. Su tía Alma nos presento hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Alma? La recuerdo bien, vaya mujer mas peculiar, hace poco que estuvo por aquí pero creo que vivía fuera ¿no se llevó a Jacob con ella una temporada?

- Si, nos conocimos en casa de los…. – me mordí el labio antes de pronunciar el apellido evitando descubrir información que no debía - de unos amigos comunes. Jacob estaba allí con ella pero tuvo que marcharse repentinamente, por eso he venido a verle.

- ¿Entonces Jacob ha regresado? No lo sabía y mira que yo suelo enterarme de esas cosas…

- No estoy segura de si está aquí, conseguí la dirección y quise venir a comprobar si había vuelto a casa y si se encontraba bien. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi culpa.

- Es un muchacho bastante fuerte, no creo que debas preocuparte por él, últimamente estaba haciendo mucho ejercicio, había crecido sorprendentemente y sabe cuidarse. Estará perfectamente.

- ¿Sabrías indicarme como llegar a La Push?

- Es muy fácil, si vas en coche tienes que dar mas rodeo pero si vas andando puedes coger el camino que hay ahí enfrente y te dejará directamente el la playa. Cuando estés en ella gira a la derecha y llegarás a la reserva, no tiene pérdida.

- Iré andando entonces, me vendrá bien caminar un poco. Muchas gracias Bob, el café estaba delicioso.- y diciendo esto salí del establecimiento cubriéndome la cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta.

Una vez estuve fuera empecé a caminar por el sendero que Bob me había indicado mientras él, viéndome caminar a lo lejos, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el mostrador, cogía el teléfono y marcaba un número apresuradamente.

De camino a la playa iba pensando en como iban a reaccionar los familiares y amigos de Jacob cuando me vieran aparecer. Desde luego no iba a ser bien recibida, ya me dejaron claro por teléfono que no querían saber nada de mí. Se llevarían una buena sorpresa cuando me vieran y ya sería demasiado tarde para hacerme dar la vuelta por donde había venido, no les quedaría mas remedio que escucharme,pero ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿Me darían la oportunidad de explicarme o me echarían de allí a patadas? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Ya casi había llegado a la playa cuando de pronto tuve una extraña sensación. Algo sonó a mi espalda, alguien estaba siguiéndome. Reduje un poco el paso intentando escuchar algún sonido pero solo escuché el ruido de mis propios pasos. Serían imaginaciones mías, esa mañana estaba especialmente sensible. Pero la sensación no desaparecía, me hizo recordar la sensación que tuve aquel lejano día en el parque cuando Edward…

¡!...

Me giré rápidamente buscándole entre los arboles, detrás de los arbustos, pero no vi nada de nada. El corazón me daba golpetazos como loco en el pecho. Era imposible, Edward no estaba allí, no podía haberme seguido. Mi mente me estaba gastando de nuevo una pesada broma.

Me obligué a seguir mi camino, el agua empezaba a caer con fuerza y necesitaba refugiarme en algún lado. Lo hice bajo el alero de una caseta de información a turistas que se encontraba al final del camino. La playa era digna de ver, en verano debía ser preciosa pero en esta época del año la arena blanca y el agua tan negra hacían que se te pusieran los pelos de punta solo el hecho de pensar en darse un baño. Las nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre ella dándole un aspecto muy siniestro, demasiado.

Unos minutos después la lluvia empezó a suavizarse lo suficiente como para que pudiera continuar mi camino. Las primeras casas de la reserva estaban ya ante mis ojos cuando empecé a caminar dejando la playa. Las casitas de madera me hicieron pensar automáticamente en la cabaña donde Jacob se instaló en casa de los Cullen. Desde luego se tuvo que sentir como en su propia casa hasta que… bueno, intenté dejar de pensar en ello.

Allí las calles no tenían nombres ni las casas estaban marcadas con números ¿Cómo encontrar la de Jacob? Tendría que preguntar para averiguarlo. Una señora que paseaba por la zona se me quedó mirando al descubrir que me hallaba bastante desorientada, amablemente me preguntó si podía ayudarme y no dudé en pedirle que me indicara cual era la casa de los Black. Según la mujer era la tercera casa pasado el cruce y dándole las gracias me encaminé hacia donde me indicó.

Estando a pocos metros de la casa los nervios volvieron a hacerse notar ¿Qué pasaría cuando me vieran? ¿Estaría Jacob dispuesto a verme? Tenía que centrarme y actuar con decisión, si me veían titubear no dudarían en echarme de allí a empujones. Hice el acopio de todo el valor y la determinación que fui capaz de reunir y llamé con los nudillos a la puerta. Un instante después se abrió la puerta y un hombre en silla de ruedas se me quedó mirando sin parecer sorprendido.

- Hola, mi nombre es Bella. Estoy buscando a Jacob - dije mirándole con la mirada mas dura que mis ojos pudieron expresar.

- Hola Bella, pasa por favor - dijo tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de enfado en su voz - Jacob ha salido pero no creo que tarde en volver.

Me quedé tan perpleja por el recibimiento que no fui capaz de moverme del sitio. Yo me había preparado para furia desatada y gritos ensordecedores y escuchar suaves palabras y un cálido recibimiento me hizo pensar que a lo mejor el buen hombre no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Pero eso no era posible, su propio tío estaba al tanto de todo. Este hombre tenía que saber lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Vas a pasar o te saco la silla al porche? – dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

- Perdón. Claro que paso, muchas gracias – dije sin saber que podía esperar de aquel hombre – discúlpeme, pero no esperaba el recibimiento, yo…

- Lo sé, siéntate por favor. Me llamo Billy, soy el padre de Jacob. Y tutéame, creo que las formalidades pueden quedarse fuera entre nosotros.

- Por supuesto , gracias Billy.

- No voy a preguntarte que estás haciendo aquí porque eso es evidente, pero sería mejor para todos que te fueras por donde has venido.

- No pienso marcharme sin ver a Jacob – dije tajantemente – cuanto antes lo vea antes se desharán de mi.

- Estaba seguro de que dirías algo así - y soltando un suspiro de resignación continuó - pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Sabe él que estoy aquí? – dije intentando averiguar la expresión de su rostro – tu no pareces muy sorprendido por mi visita.

- Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecerías pero Jacob no sabe que estás ahora aquí, no quisimos decirle nada esperando que decidieras marcharte por donde habías venido.

- Le llamé al móvil varias veces…

- Su teléfono misteriosamente se, extravió, pero seguro que aparece pronto…

- ¿Jacob se encuentra bien? ¿está muy mal herido?

- Veo que no te andas por las ramas. Ha estado muy mal, no te lo puedo negar pero ya está casi recuperado. Doy por supuesto que sabes lo que le ha pasado.

- Lo sé, aunque creo que no todo - dije sin poder aguantar la mirada del hombre teniéndola que bajar hasta mis zapatos – y es todo culpa mía, créame que yo no quería que ocurriera nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Dime qué es lo que sabes exactamente - me dijo mientras sus ojos se entornaban estudiándome.

- Preferiría hablarlo directamente con Jacob primero – dije pensando en si lo que el hombre quería era sacarme información – si no le importa…

- ¿No te fías de mí? – dijo pareciendo molesto por mi discreción.

- No tengo porqué fiarme de usted, no le conozco – dije volviendo a tratarle de usted y poniéndome en guardia – he venido a hablar con Jacob y las explicaciones que tenga que dar solo se las daré a él.

- Jacob ya me lo ha contado todo - dijo levantando una ceja con un aire de arrogancia que me resultó familiar por habérselo visto hacer a Jacob en alguna ocasión – no creo que le importe que tu y yo hablemos de ello.

- Si ya se lo ha contado él es del todo innecesario que escuche lo mismo de mi boca – dije cruzando los brazos delante del pecho y decidida a no dejar que ese hombre me tomara por estúpida – y no utilice conmigo sus tejemanejes porque no voy a entrar en su juego. No soy ninguna niñita, lo que tengo que decir solo le incumbe a Jacob.

- Vale, vale ¡ufff! - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios y sorpresa en la mirada – ya me había dicho que eras dura, creía que me tomaba el pelo pero ya veo que no, que eres de las peleonas… Jajajajaja.

- No le veo la gracia - empezaba a ponerme nerviosa por la extraña conversación que estábamos manteniendo y pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a Jacob fuera de la casa – si no le importa esperaré a Jacob fuera.

- Espera, Bella. Siento haberte avasallado así pero necesito saber el grado de confianza que tienes con Jacob. Lo que tenemos entre manos es un tema demasiado serio como para tomarlo a la ligera.

- Precisamente porque es muy serio no pienso comentarlo con Usted y ahora si me disculpa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y cinco muchachos como cinco armarios roperos entraron en la casa ocupando casi todo el espacio del pequeño salón… Jacob estaba entre ellos. Entraban charlando animadamente y cuando repararon en mi presencia se frenaron en seco chocando unos con otros, a pesar de que Jacob iba el último pude oírle perfectamente.

- Vamos moveros, quitaos del medio - y abriéndose paso entre sus amigos levantó la mirada y me vio – ¿¡ Bella!

Apartó a empujones a los demás y se acercó despacio a mí mirándome como si lo que tuviera delante fuera un espejismo o una visión. Sus ojos me recorrieron el cuerpo de arriba a abajo como si necesitara comprobar que realmente era yo la que estaba de pié frente a él. Pude ver las marcas de los golpes que aún tenía en la cara, tenía un corte en la ceja que aún se veía muy doloroso e hinchado. Me mordí el labio intentando contener las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis ojos, no quería que toda aquella gente extraña me viera llorar. No podía hablar, me quedé mirándole y levantando una mano le acaricié levemente cerca de la ceja que las manos de Edward le habían destrozado. Rogué al cielo para que mi voz no sonara rota.

- Hola Jacob.

Me dio la impresión de que su cuerpo había aumentado su volumen desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me sentía muy pequeña a su lado. Me agarró la mano con la que le acaricié y nos quedamos mirando intentando cerciorarnos de que estábamos bien tanto el uno como el otro. Mientras el resto nos miraban como espectadores, Billy sonreía y de los cuatro amigos de Jacob solo uno no lo hacía y me miraba como si fuera un insecto al que le gustaría aplastar. Me pregunté si sería Sam. Nadie hablaba. Dos segundos después Jacob me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia su habitación. Sam iba a poner objeciones a este hecho pero Jacob zanjó el tema levantando una mano en dirección a Sam e indicándole con ese gesto que no se entrometiera. Entramos en el cuarto y Jacob cerró la puerta dejando al sonriente grupo atrás.


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenos dias de lunes... poca cosa que contaros hoy. Asi que no contaré nada... al fin y al cabo estais aqui para leer la historia y no las gilipolleces de la escritora.**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 21**

Una vez que estuvimos solos pude dejar que las lágrimas desbordaran mis ojos. Rompí a llorar en sollozos, algo que sin duda Jacob no esperaba pues corrió a sostenerme temiendo que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que tenían mis temblorosas piernas. Me llevo hasta el borde de la cama y me sentó en su regazo, mientras me abrazaba intentando consolarme y esperando que me calmara. Le abracé con fuerza, agradecida de tenerle cerca y comprobando que realmente había crecido mucho físicamente. Estaba tan cerca de su duro pecho que no tuve problemas para oír su calmada respiración y a pesar de mis sollozos también pude escuchar los latidos de su acompasado corazón.

Cuando conseguí recomponerme alcé los ojos para mirarle a la cara y me sorprendió verle una leve sonrisa en la boca. Estaba tranquilo, relajado, parecía feliz consigo mismo… o con la situación.

- Lo siento Jacob, todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por un infierno por mi culpa

- Hace tiempo te dije que no te disculparas por nadie, cada cual tiene que asumir sus propios actos y las consecuencias que acarrean.

- Pero todo esto es por mi culpa, yo soy la causante de que casi acabes muerto.

- Eh, eh… para el carro mujer, si vas a fustigarte o algo así dímelo, que no quiero que tu sangre me salpique.

- Jacob - dije confundida ¿Qué no quería mancharse? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? – sigo siendo yo.

- Lo sé, créeme que si fuera de otra mañanera no estarías aquí ahora y por eso estoy contento. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, me alegra que hayas venido.

- Soy yo la que casi me muero de la preocupación. Tienes que contarme lo que pasó en la cabaña cuando… cuando él fue a verte.

- Bella, hay cosas que tú no tienes por qué saber.

- No, por favor. Tú también no. – me separé y me puse de pié frente a él con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho – solo me faltaba que tú me trataras igual que ellos.

- ¿No te lo ha contado? – dijo mirándome extrañado – ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo? – dije intentando encontrarle sentido a su pregunta – Él no me quiso contar nada, nunca me cuenta nada. Mira, esto es un lio horroroso, te contaré lo que yo sé y luego tú me rellenas los espacios vacios, porque te juro que estoy al borde de la locura ¿lo harás?

- Lo haré – dijo mientras su expresión se volvía seria de repente – lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. – inspiré profundamente disponiéndome a soltar todo lo que tenia dentro – Edward nos vio besarnos, en el bosque. No debió quedarse hasta el final pues cuando llegué a la casa estaba como loco. Discutimos y me encerró en el dormitorio pero no sin antes decirme que iba a ir a por ti. Intenté detenerle y contarle lo que ocurrió pero no quiso escucharme – el nudo de la garganta volvía con fuerza – Cuando volvió y me dijo que, bueno, que os habíais enfrentado y que te habías escapado muy malherido. Volvimos a discutir y decidí que tenía que cerciorarme por mi misma que te encontrabas bien. Por eso he venido, en una ocasión me hiciste prometer que si algo malo ocurría vendría a buscarte.

- Pero Bella, yo me refería a ti, si algo malo te ocurría a ti. Yo… yo sé cuidarme solo.

- Dime lo que ocurrió en la cabaña.

- Bella - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – hay cosas que tú…

- Mira vamos a zanjar una cuestión que creo que es el problema por el cual no quieres hablarme claro - dije mirándole dura y directamente a los ojos y viendo como mis palabras le dejaban completamente boquiabierto - sé que eres un licántropo y sé que sabes lo que son los Cullen, vampiros. Ahora que esto ha quedado aclarado y ambos sabemos de lo estamos hablando cumple tu promesa y dime lo que ocurrió en la cabaña.

- Dios del cielo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan condenadamente dura?

- Porque me obligáis a serlo. Me he pasado toda la vida valiéndome por mi misma, sin nadie que velara por mi – dije sabiendo que esto no era del todo cierto, Edward si que veló por mi sin yo saberlo – y de repente os da a todos por protegerme como si fuera una mocosa ignorante de los peligros de la vida. Estoy harta de toda esta mierda, nadie me cuenta nada, nadie me tiene en cuenta ni a mi ni a mis sentimientos. Pues eso se ha acabado. Dime lo que quiero saber.

- Pero si él no te lo dijo – dijo bajando la mirada como si se avergonzara de que yo lo supiera - ¿como sabes lo que yo soy?

- Me lo dijo Alice cuando vino a verme a mi apartamento. Tuve que emplearme a fondo para sonsacárselo.

- ¿Has dejado la casa de los Cullen? – dijo mirándome con cara de sorpresa y pude entrever una chispa de esperanza en sus negros ojos cuando me preguntó - ¿le has dejado a él?

- Dejé la casa de los Cullen en cuanto pude verme libre de mi encierro, necesitaba comprobar que estabas vivo, que estabas bien.

- Respóndeme Bella ¿Has dejado a Edward?

- Bueno… si y no. No lo sé, es complicado. Discutimos y… él no quería… - no podía contárselo, no sin terminar derrumbándome del todo – no puedo hablar de eso ahora Jacob. Dime lo que quiero saber, no te lo preguntaré otra vez. Dímelo.

- De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Cuando te marchaste aquel día, el día que nos besamos – dijo ruborizándose un poco pero volviendo rápidamente a concentrarse en la historia – empecé a encontrarme mal. Tenía sudores y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, mi cabeza parecía una olla exprés a punto de explotar y la misma sensación de algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirte. Pero no eras tú la que estaba en peligro, era yo, aunque aun no lo sabia…

_ Me fui a la cabaña y me di una ducha fría, esperando que la fiebre me bajara pero no conseguí nada. Poniéndome una toalla alrededor de la cintura me tumbé en la cama, de pronto unos temblores descontrolados me invadieron el cuerpo. Algo iba mal, muy mal, podía notarlo. Instintivamente agarré mi bolsa y metí algo de ropa en ella, tenía que estar preparado por si algo ocurría, cuando me iba hacia la cocina para recoger algunas cosas que tenía allí, vi que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta de par en par y a Edward en medio del salón, mirándome con los puños apretados. Todas las alarmas de mi mente se dispararon cuando vi como me miraba y fui consciente de porqué estaba allí._

_No pude pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu, mi cuerpo era todo temblores y mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse. Él era el detonante, lo comprendí casi al instante. Mi malestar lo provocaba él con su sola presencia, me vinieron a la mente las historias que mi familia me había contado, las leyendas con las que nos habían educado, todo encajaba, yo sabía que algo en él era peligroso, pero jamás me imagine que podría ser uno de ellos, un chupasangres como los de las historias que nos contaban cuando éramos pequeños, era un vampiro. Antes de poder abrir la boca siquiera, se abalanzó sobre mí agarrándome la cabeza por el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra me aprisionaba el cuello y obligándome a mirarle a los ojos a escasos milímetros de su cara, pude incluso oler la ponzoña en su boca cuando me dijo:_

_- Ella es mía. Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima te arrancaré la piel a tiras._

_No sé si fue el olor a ponzoña, o sus palabras, o el contacto de nuestras pieles, pero sentí como el cuerpo de repente se me rompía. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por el insoportable dolor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Un rugido se escapo atronador de mi garganta y sentí como mi cuerpo se revolvía entre sus manos liberándome de su fuerte agarre. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos un segundo después de soltarme vi sus ojos abiertos como platos y la expresión sorprendida de su mirada, pero solo fue un segundo, pues al instante siguiente se colocó en posición de ataque y se abalanzó salvajemente sobre mi cuerpo. Solo que mi cuerpo ya no era mi cuerpo, en lugar de manos tenía garras, mi piel estaba totalmente cubierta de pelo y en lo que había sido mi boca ahora había un hocico repleto de afilados colmillos. Me había transformado en lobo. _

_Cuando cayó sobre mi rodamos por el suelo mientras sus puños me golpeaban por todo el cuerpo, la lucha fue tremenda, pude notar como sus dientes me mordieron en el lomo y me revolví tirándole contra los muebles, las astillas saltaron por todas partes. Pero no pareció dolerle, pues levantándose rápidamente volvió a cargar contra mi. Se lanzó directo a mi cabeza y casi conseguí esquivar su ataque pero su mano me desgarró parte de la pelambrera de la cara y la sangre empezó a manar de mi rostro nublándome la vista. Le bastó un segundo, el que tardé en pestañear para aclarar mi visión, para volver a saltar sobre mí moliéndome a golpes con sus poderosos puños. Empecé a encontrarme débil, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y el estomago se me revolvió al comprender que estaba perdiendo la pelea, que iba a matarme. _

_De pronto alguien apareció en la puerta de la cabaña, creo que fue el padre aunque no estoy seguro y le lanzó un grito diciéndole que se detuviera. Edward frenó su golpe definitivo mirando hacia la puerta, desviando su atención de mí y dirigiéndola a la persona que nos había interrumpido. Aproveché la circunstancia para hacer acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y revolviéndome bajo su peso conseguí liberarme de su cuerpo lanzándolo al suelo. El hombre seguía gritándole que se detuviera, que no continuara. Los observé durante un segundo mientras pude ver como empezaban a llegar más espectadores, las dos mujeres y el otro vampiro. Me sentí acorralado, ahora si que no me iba a librar de morir a manos de cinco vampiros. Miré a mi alrededor y vi la ventana, despejada pero cerrada y no dudé en lanzarme contra ella pensando que sería mejor morir entre cristales que no a manos de aquellos chupasangres. La atravesé y una vez fuera me sorprendió tanto no haber muerto en el intento que empecé a correr y no paré hasta que caí desmayado varias horas después_

Me lo quedé mirando intentando aguantar las lágrimas que volvían a asomarse a mis ojos, era una historia horrible. Edward era una bestia inhumana y este relato lo único que hizo fue reafirmarme en mis sospechas de que Edward no tenia corazón ¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de quererle? ¿Por qué me avasallaba el pensamiento una y otra vez? Lo hizo para protegerme, para que no se acercara a mí. Lo hizo porque me quiere ¡Aléjalo! , ¡Olvídale de una vez! Me grite mentalmente a mi misma. La voz de Jacob me sacó de mi debate interior.

- Después recuperé el conocimiento y viéndome tirado en medio del bosque, desnudo y ensangrentado, supe que no iba a llegar muy lejos en esas condiciones. Me arriesgué a volver a la cabaña y cuando comprobé que no estaban en los alrededores entré y después de limpiarme un poco y vestirme, agarré la bolsa y volví a salir disparado. Volví a casa, a mi hogar. Y aquí estoy, parece que han paso siglos desde entonces.

- Todo es por mi culpa, lo siento de verdad Jacob, tenia que haberlo evitado.

- ¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo? – dijo mirándome con resignación – ¿enfrentándote tú a él? No digas sandeces.

- Alejándome de ti. Si no hubiera fomentado nuestra amistad esto no habría ocurrido. Tendrías que haberme dejado morir ahogada.

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma, conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si tuviera la oportunidad de volver al pasado no cambiaría nada de lo que ocurrió. Todo en la vida pasa por algún motivo y el destino quiso que yo te salvara y que me… enamorara y no cambiaría nada porque todo lo ocurrido te ha traído hasta aquí, a mi lado ahora.

- Pero podrías haber muerto.

- No creo que tú tengas nada que ver en eso. He pensado mucho en lo que pasó entre él y yo y te diré lo que realmente pienso. Pienso que Edward fue a avisarme, a advertirme que me mantuviera lejos de ti si no quería terminar despellejado. Pero estoy seguro que no pensaba matarme en ese momento, fue mi transformación en lobo lo que le hizo reaccionar violentamente y, como enemigos de raza que somos, no pudo ignorar su naturaleza. Su instinto de protección hacia ti se disparó. ¿Un hombre lobo rondando a la novia de un vampiro? No digo con esto que los comparta, pero comprendo sus motivos, si yo fuera solo humano con una simple amenaza hubiera bastado, pero siendo un lobo la cosa cambia. Si hubiese sido al contrario, si tú hubieras sido mía yo tampoco habría vacilado en matarle. O al menos intentarlo.

- ¿Pero que manía tenéis todos en hacerme sentir como una propiedad? Mía, tuya, suya ¡que soy una persona, no un florero!

- Vale, vale, tranquila. Lo siento pero es lo que hay, él es un vampiro y yo soy un licántropo - dijo como si eso me lo explicara todo.

- ¡y yo soy virgo! – dije empezándome a enfadar tambien con él por tratarme igual que Edward - ¿Qué narices tiene eso que ver?

- Pues que tanto ellos como nosotros somos muy territoriales. Nosotros imprimamos, y ellos poseen tambien una peculiar forma de marcar lo que es suyo, sentimentalmente hablando. Y tú estas más que marcada por Edward, puedo olerlo desde aquí.

- ¿Qué demonios me estas diciendo? ¿Qué Edward me ha hecho qué?

- Te ha marcado. Debe de haberlo hecho muy recientemente porque apestas.

- ¿Qué apesto? – dije mirándole mal por tan grosero comentario sobre mi persona.

- Si, siento que te duela pero tenía que decírtelo – dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras se tapaba la nariz - apestas una barbaridad.

- Ah ¿si? pues tú hueles a perro muerto – dije esto sin pensar pero cuando caí en lo que había dicho ya era tarde y puse una mano sobre mi boca, me había pasado con el comentario – Upss, lo siento Jacob. No debía haber dicho eso.

Se me quedó mirando con tanta sorpresa que no pude evitar que su expresión me sacara la sonrisa. Intenté ocultarla tras mis manos pero me fue imposible. Al ver como yo contenía la risa él continuó riéndose descontroladamente y acabamos desternillados de risa el uno al lado del otro. Era bueno volver a oír reír a Jacob, era signo de que no le había traumatizado lo ocurrido, que estaba bien y estaba recuperado, o recuperándose. Me daba pena tener que dejarle, realmente le había considerado mi mejor amigo pero sabía que para mantenerle a salvo tendría que alejarme definitivamente de él. La risa se fue borrando poco a poco de mi cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? – dijo mirándome de pronto muy preocupado - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, es solo que, bueno, estas bien y eso es lo que he venido a comprobar. Ahora tengo que marcharme, no quiero darte más problemas.

- ¿Cómo? De eso nada, acabas de llegar – dijo mirándome con ansiedad en los ojos – aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar y muchas cosas que aclarar. No sé lo que a ocurrido entre vosotros, con ellos, con lo que pasó, el por qué estas aquí sola… por favor, Bella… dime que te quedarás unos días.

- Tengo que irme – dije, pero de pronto pensé ¿Dónde iba a marcharme? ¿quien me esperaba? Unos días allí me ayudarían a comprender algunas cosas - no sé si quedarme será lo mas apropiado. tendrías que explicarle muchas cosas a tu familia y no quiero causarte mas problemas.

- No te preocupes por ellos, preocúpate por ti - dijo cogiendo mi mano y apretándola entre las suyas – mírate, estas fatal, pareces deshecha y yo podría cuidarte, hacer que te olvidaras de todo aunque fuera por unos pocos días.

- No empieces con eso de nuevo Jacob, ya sabes lo que siento y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- Lo sé – dijo apretando la mandíbula hasta que le chirriaron los dientes - créeme que lo sé, pero el aire puro y un poco de tranquilidad no te vendrían nada mal y estando tú aquí seguro que haces que yo me recupere mas rápido. Aún estoy un poco dolorido por los, ya sabes, por los golpes.

Me estaba embaucando para que me quedara, y recordarme los golpes que había recibido era una buena manera de convencerme haciendo que me sintiera responsable. No pude aguantarle la mirada y bajé los ojos al suelo. Me lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

- No quiero que te sientas culpable, ni que te quedes por sentirte responsable– dijo como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos – hazlo porque te lo está pidiendo un amigo que lo necesita, que te necesita.

- No sé, Jacob…

- Bella - dijo levantándome la cara con uno de sus dedos y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos - te prometo que dejaré de lado todo el rollo romántico. Prometo ser bueno y no presionarte, no te tocaré ni un pelo si tú no lo deseas. Solo amigos, lo juro, nada más. ¿Lo harás por un amigo?

- Esta bien Jacob, de acuerdo, me quedaré un par de días. Pero como rompas tu promesa y…

- Tranquila, tranquila - dijo levantando las manos y alejándose de mi – nada de romanticismo ni toqueteos, lo he prometido. Pero pienso exigirte lo mismo a ti así que ya lo sabes, nada de ponerte tierna.

- ¡Jacob! – dije medio molesta por el comentario - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo? No me he puesto tierna contigo en ningún momento. No sé a que viene ese comentario.

- ¿Qué no? – y señalando la cama con el dedo y mirándome con esa sonrisa tan blanca que tenia me dijo – no hace ni diez minutos que estabas agarrándome desesperadamente en esa cama y bien que te apretabas contra mí, señorita "amo a otro"

Esto era el colmo, no solo se estaba riendo de mi, me estaba haciendo quedar como si fuera yo la que le estaba interesada en él. Respira Bella, respira. Está tomándote el pelo, lo está haciendo a propósito. No lo pude evitar, mi mano voló y acabó estampándose en su cara. El golpe fue fuerte y el sonido fue mas fuerte aún, pero apenas conseguí que volteara a un lado la cara. La mano me estallaba y solté un gritito por el dolor casi automático que me recorrió los dedos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije mientras cubría la dolorida mano contra mi pecho – casi me rompes la mano.

- ¿Qué yo casi te la rompo? – dijo mirándome con sorpresa pero sin quitar su sonrisa de la boca – pero si has sido tú... ¿Quién te manda golpearme?

- Te lo has merecido por ese comentario. No estaba poniéndome tierna contigo, necesitaba consuelo.

- Si, si, ya lo he notado - dijo mientras me miraba levantando su orgullosa ceja y sacando pecho – pero quiero que sepas que entiendo que no pudieras resistirte y también quiero que sepas que te perdono.

- Pero bueno ¿a que viene esos aires de grandeza? – estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad - ¿Te crees el ombligo del mundo por que de repente te hayan salido unos cuantos músculos?

- Unos cuantos no - y quitándose la camiseta dejando al descubierto su asombroso pecho me dijo – muchos músculos. Fíjate ¿No te parece increíble?

Me quedé tan perpleja ante la visión de su torso desnudo que hizo que me ruborizara hasta proporciones insospechadas. Estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo y la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara al ver mi reacción le dio más arrogancia si cabía a su expresión. Dios bendito, el corazón me martilleaba como loco en el pecho, tenía unas ganas locas de volver a golpearle y apreté los puños para contenerme, el dolor de la mano me recordó que otra acción así podría acarrearme mucho más que un poco de dolor. No lo repetiría, pero quise hacerle daño de alguna manera por grosero, por arrogante, por hacerme pasar por aquello. El insulto resultó ser lo que mas me desahogó.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso cerdo arrogante! – dije dejando que las palabras fluyeran solas.

- Bella.

- ¡Eres un vil manipulador! – dije mirándole con todo el desprecio del que fui capaz.

- Bella, espera.

- Eso es lo que tú eres. Y me alegro de haberme enamorado de otro antes que de ti - y diciendo esto abrí la puerta del dormitorio dispuesta a salir de allí.

Todos los amigos de Jacob estaban alineados al rededor de la puerta, esperando en un semicírculo que me cerraba el paso. Me quedé parada y los miré uno a uno a los ojos. ¿Esta sería su manada? Primero rodeada de vampiros y ahora por hombres lobo, genial. No iban a detenerme tan fácilmente.

- Apartaros de mi camino – dije desafiándolos uno a uno.

Todos se quedaron parados sin moverse, me habían oído llorar, después reír y después gritar. Me miraron primero a mí y después a Jacob. Y solo cuando él les autorizó con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, el círculo de hombres se abrió para dejarme salir de allí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos dias chicas...!**

**A ver, aclarando dudas diré que Bella NO está embarazada ni lo estará en ningún momento del fic. Y os comento tambien que para saber qué ha sido de Edward sólo hay que saber dónde mirar... o dónde leer.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 22**

Cuando llegué al hostal sólo pensaba en buscar un poco de hielo para ponerme en la mano que me había destrozado. Al verme llegar malherida, Bob se ofreció a ponerme una venda pero lo rechacé alegando que solo había sido un golpe sin importancia, y que con un poco de hielo sería suficiente.

Subí a la habitación con la mano envuelta en un paño con hielo que Bob me había preparado. Me tumbé en la cama pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Jacob. Volver a recordar la descripción de la pelea hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Edward, un vampiro completamente descontrolado, golpeando a Jacob, un hombre lobo transformándose ante sus ojos hasta hacerle sangrar. Definitivamente horrible. Pero Jacob tenía razón, eran enemigos por naturaleza y Edward reaccionó como debía hacerlo, como su naturaleza le indicaba. El propio Jacob reconocía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido al contrario. Dios, estaba hecha un lio. Y luego estaba lo de la imprimación lobuna y eso de que los vampiros marcaban. Eso definitivamente necesitaba una explicación.

Bajé a comer ante el insistente rugido de mi estomago, el hielo ya se había desecho y necesitaba un poco mas de ese calmante frío. Bob me miraba curioso pero sin hacer preguntas ante mi cara de contrariedad. Cuando terminé de comer y me disponía a subir de nuevo a mi habitación, sonó mi teléfono móvil.

- Bella, soy Jacob.

- Que te jodan - dije dispuesta a colgar.

- Espera Bella, no me cuelgues. Lo siento de verdad, no quería ofenderte.

- Seguro, eres único para hacerle sentir bien a cualquiera.

- Bella, por favor, lo hice para que reaccionaras, estabas a punto de derrumbarte, necesitaba hacerte reaccionar.

- Curiosa manera de hacerlo, muchas gracias.

- Necesito verte y creo que tienes algo que me pertenece ¿podemos quedar y vernos?

- No pienso volver a tu casa.

- Iré yo a tu habitación…

- Eso ni lo sueñes - dije tajantemente.

- Vale, vale. Quedamos en zona neutral entonces ¿te parece bien en la playa? Cerca de la caseta de turismo, en una hora ¿De acuerdo?

- Ya veremos. Estoy ocupada haciendo el equipaje – dije mintiendo vilmente – no creo que me quede por aquí.

- Bella por favor, ya te he dicho que lo siento. Déjame que me disculpe en persona por favor, si después sigues odiándome podrás irte y no te lo reprocharé.

- Está bien, pero que conste que solo voy para devolverte tus cosas, no vayas a pensar que estoy interesada en ti, otra vez.

- Tranquila seré bueno esta vez, lo prometo. Luego nos vemos.

Bob me miraba sorprendido por mis contestaciones al teléfono. Aún así no preguntó nada y yo no le aclaré nada tampoco. A nadie le interesaban mis asuntos privados. Le di las gracias por la comida y subí a mi habitación a recoger las cosas de Jacob. La mano se me estaba hinchando y me dolía como un demonio, pero gracias a Dios no había llegado a romperme nada. Dejaría el hielo para más tarde, cuando regresara de mi entrevista con Jacob. Cogí el sobre con sus papeles y salí por la puerta.

La tarde había mejorado bastante y aunque el cielo seguía muy nublado por lo menos no llovía. Le ví acercarse desde lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. Cuando llegó donde yo estaba me miró directo a los ojos y me pidió disculpas, vi verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero había algo más en su mirada que no conseguía descifrar. Después de aceptar sus disculpas nos sentamos en el banco exterior de la cerrada caseta de atención al turista.

- Gracias por venir. Temía que no me dieras la oportunidad.

- Ya te he perdonado. Tema zanjado. Ahora eres tú el que me tienes que decir si podrás perdonarme por todo lo que ha pasado con los Cullen.

- No es culpa tuya Bella, vale que tú has podido ser un acelerador de todo, pero no tienes la culpa de que él sea un vampiro ni yo un licántropo. Tarde o temprano habría ocurrido de todas formas, no podías haberlo evitado, es ley de vida.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Me perdonarás?

- Hace siglos que lo hice, no tengo rencor hacia ti. Ni tampoco hacia los Cullen, ni hacia Edward. A él lo único que le tengo es envidia, por que te tiene a ti.

- Jacob.

- Vale, vale, ya me callo. Nada de romanticismo.

- Explícame lo de la imprimación esa ¿Cómo funciona?

- Bueno, es raro de explicar. Los licántropos solo nos emparejamos con alguien a quien hayamos imprimado primero. La imprimación es como el conocimiento de que esa persona es tu media naranja, la parte que te falta y solo existe para ti. Es difícil… cuando te pasa solo tienes ojos para esa persona, es algo muy fuerte, casi mas mental que físico. Estás destinado a pasar la vida con esa persona, como si fuera una parte extra de ti, tu otro yo. No se si me explico, es muy complicado.

- Creo que capto la idea – dije evitando mirarle a los ojos - y tú... ¿estás imprimado con alguien?

- Nooo - dijo de pronto poniendo cara de espanto – y espero que tarde mucho en ocurrirme, no quiero volver a… bueno, no quiero estar enganchado con nadie.

- ¿Enganchado? – dije sin entender muy bien que significaba eso – no querrás decir ¿enamorado?

- La imprimación no tiene por qué estar ligada al amor, al menos al principio. Uno de mis amigos se imprimó cuando ella tenía 5 años y esperará pacientemente que ella crezca. Son inseparables y así seguirán por el resto de sus vidas.

- Vaya es impresionante. Es realmente asombroso.

- Es una carga y un honor el poder llevarla, pero también una necesidad de la especie, para poder seguir siendo lo que somos.

- Y los vampiros ¿hacen ellos algo parecido?

- Más o menos, pero yo no soy experto en esas cosas. Ellos simplemente dejan su olor en la persona que aman para que los demás sepan que es propiedad privada. No es nada vinculante como puede ser la imprimación. La hembra, bueno… la chica, puede no corresponderle o incluso dejarle. Después de unos cuantos días el olor se desvanece, es lo que puedo contarte al respecto.

- Y tú, quiero decir… notas el olor en mí.

- Si. Y antes de que te pongas hecha una furia entiende que para nosotros no es un olor agradable. A ti puede olerte a flores , a especias intensas, a mar o a lo que asocies que huele él, pero para nuestro olfato es como oler algo horrible y desagradablemente asqueroso. Por eso te dije… lo que te dije, no quería ofenderte.

- Vale, ahora lo entiendo - dije pensando en el aroma a tierra mojada que desprendía Edward - pero hace mucho que no estoy cerca de Edward.

- Pues hueles como si te hubiera marcado ayer mismo…

Nos quedamos callados varios minutos pensando cada uno en nuestras cosas. Realmente hacía casi una eternidad que no veía a Edward y me resultaba extraño que aún perdurara su olor en mí. Habían pasado siglos desde aquella fatídica tarde.

Desde luego si lo que decía Jacob era cierto Edward tuvo que dejar toneladas de su olor sobre mí, si después de tanto tiempo todavía podía olerle en mí. Discretamente agarré un mechón de mi pelo y me lo llevé a la nariz.

- ¿Qué tal tu mano? – dijo haciendo que me sobresaltará y soltara rápidamente el pelo entre mis dedos – se ve muy hinchada.

- Duele, la próxima vez te atizaré con un bate de beisbol.

- ¿Has traído mis cosas? ya sabes, lo que dejé olvidado en la cabaña.

- Ah, esto, si, si. Aquí lo tienes – dije tendiéndole el sobre que guardaba en mi chaqueta – no se si está todo pero es lo que encontré. Tambien metí las fotos que tenías en la nevera.

- Gracias, creía que lo había perdido para siempre – sacó del sobre su viejo cuaderno y paso su mano sobre el lomo de la portada – esto es muy importante para mi.

- Me alegro de habértelo podido dar en persona, no podía mandar algo así por correo.

- ¿Lo has leído? – dijo mirándome expectante.

- No. Bueno, un poco, pero solo para buscar la manera de localizarte – dije esperando que no se enfadara conmigo - cuando me di cuenta de que era tu diario lo cerré inmediatamente y no he vuelto a abrirlo, lo juro.

- Tranquila - dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa tan blanca que tenia – no me importa que lo hayas leído, en él solo hay verdades.

- Pero son cosas intimas tuyas.

- No tengo nada que ocultarte Bella, ya sabes lo que siento.

- Tengo que marcharme – dije evitando el tema y observando que el cielo se oscurecía a pasos agigantados – se está haciendo tarde.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Dijiste que nada de romanticismo.

- No es romanticismo, es para asegurarme de que no te pasa nada en el camino.

- Gracias pero no, sé cuidarme sola.

- ¿Vendrás mañana a verme? Quiero decir, si decides quedarte unos días.

- No lo sé - dije cogiéndome la dolorida mano – veremos como amanezco y luego ya decidiré lo que hago.

- Bien, entonces te deseo que pases buena noche.

- Lo mismo digo.

Nos separamos y comencé a subir por el sendero de camino al hostal pensando en nuestra conversación. Lo de la imprimación era algo realmente asombroso. Carslisle no mencionó nada de aquello en las interminables clases de aprendizaje que me daba. Ni sobre la imprimación ni sobre lo de que los vampiros marcaban a sus parejas, eso fue todo un descubrimiento para mí. Empezó a chispear y aceleré el paso cuando ese olor volvió a invadirme la nariz. Olor a tierra mojada, el olor de Edward. Paré y giré sobre mi misma buscándole. Nada de nuevo. Desde luego me había afectado demasiado la conversación con Jacob, estaba lloviendo y por eso olía a tierra mojada. Edward no está aquí… él no está aquí… no está aquí… y continué repitiendo el mantra hasta que llegué al hostal.

Después de cenar y de agradecerle a Bob una vez más el suministro de hielo, subí a mi habitación. Estaba nerviosa y la mano me dolía horrores. Dejé el paño con el hielo en el lavabo y me metí en la ducha esperando que el agua relajara mis músculos. Estaba tan tensa que ni el agua caliente consiguió relajarme del todo. El pensamiento de que Edward estaba allí seguía rondándome por la mente y era del todo imposible, no creo que viniera a territorio de lobos… y menos a buscarme después de lo que me dijo. Estaba empezando a volverme una paranoica. Y para colmo el hielo se había deshecho en el lavabo por efecto del calor que se condensaba en el baño. Genial… menuda nochecita me esperaba. Pensé en bajar a por mas hielo, pero ya en pijama no me apetecía nada volver a vestirme, aguantaría el dolor, un poco mas no era nada, prefería mil veces el de la mano que el que soportaba mi ya estrujado corazón.

Me metí en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, di vueltas y más vueltas pero no conseguía estar medianamente cómoda. Si quería dormirme tendría que volver a recurrir a las pastillas, se estaba convirtiendo en un mal habito, pero no tenía otra opción y la mano empezaba a dolerme en serio. Dos pastillas y diez minutos después me hicieron conseguir caer en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Y volví a soñar con él. Primero noté su olor y a pesar de la penumbra que invadía el dormitorio noté su presencia a mi lado. Luego note su boca en la mía, delicada y efímera sobre mis labios, y también sus palabras, apenas un murmullo en mis oídos, suave y dulce hasta lo inaguantable_…. Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella, te he echado tanto de menos_….Y el tacto de sus manos, tan frías y tan ardientes a la vez que hacían estragos sobre mi piel, haciendo que en lo más profundo de mí, un dolor y un ardor sofocante obligaran a mis piernas a separarse. Mientras, todo mi cuerpo gritaba la necesidad que tenía de su amor. Preparada para recibirle, para acogerle en mi interior, para volver a pertenecerle.

Pero no dejó que me saciara de él, seguí buscándole con las manos, intentando acercarle a mi cuerpo, pero solo conseguía agarrar aire entre los brazos… _lo sé, tranquila mi vida, mi amor se quedará contigo para siempre…_ Las imaginarias palabras que me susurraba consiguieron que me relajara, no iba a dejarme, se quedaría conmigo. Era tan real, un sueño maravilloso. Noté sus manos rodeando mi destrozada mano y sentí alivio instantáneo por las gélidas caricias de sus dedos. Calmando el dolor, alejándolo, absorbiéndolo, liberándome de él. En ese instante me sentí mas suya que nunca, mientras aliviaba mi dolor, mientras curaba mis heridas. Porque por mucho que yo lo negara, por mucho que me costara reconocerlo, yo tenía dueño. Edward era mi dueño, igual que yo era dueña de su vida. Y así sería por el resto de nuestras condenadas vidas.

A pesar de estar profundamente dormida las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos. Estaba feliz de tenerle a mi lado, en mis sueños. Podría seguir dormida eternamente si era con él con quien soñaba de esa manera, no me importaría morir así. Un trueno ensordecedor hizo que me despertara bruscamente, sobresaltando mi corazón de tal manera que involuntariamente solté un grito cuando la ventana se abrió de par en par, dejando que el viento y la lluvia entraran a raudales en la habitación. Intenté serenarme y corrí a cerrar la ventana antes de que la habitación se encharcara de agua de lluvia.

Me metí corriendo de nuevo entre las mantas, aterida de frio y temblando. Necesitaba volver a recuperar el sueño, mi sueño con Edward. Cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver a dormirme, necesitaba volver con él solo unos instantes más… _Espérame Edward, espérame… vuelvo contigo… espérame…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno, bueno... capi algo angustioso pero creo que os va a gustar ;D por fin vamos a tener noticias del protagonista... aunque no sean muy buenas :S**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 23**

No volví a soñar con él, pero cuando me desperté era casi mediodía y lo hice tan contenta y relajada como si el sueño hubiera sido real. No quería abrir los ojos, el aroma me embriagaba de tal manera que me resultaba casi doloroso volver a la realidad. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a mi vida, a la monotonía de mis días lejos de él. Tenía que decidir qué hacer ¿quedarme unos días? o ¿volver a mi apartamento? Lo que realmente me apetecía era volver a casa con Edward ¿Sería capaz de volver a su lado? ¿Sería él capaz de volver a admitirme? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Cogí el teléfono decidida a llamarle, pero teniendo el móvil en la mano y viendo el supuesto teléfono desde el que me había llamado la otra noche no me sentí capaz de hacerlo ¿Qué iba a decirle? Seguro que ni me cogería la llamada, mejor llamaría a Alice para ver como estaban las cosas.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi mano causando que casi me diera un amago de paro cardiaco y haciendo que se me callera al suelo por lo inesperado de la llamada. Cuando lo recogí y vi quien era descolgué rápidamente.

- ¡Alice! – dije mientras el corazón seguía machacándome el pecho - ¿Va todo bien?

- Hola Bella, esto… si, te llamo para… bueno, para decirte que si pensabas volver a casa…

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? Iba a llamar…

- No hace falta que le llames. él no está aquí. Casi no puedo creer que te esté contando esto pero, creo que ha ido a buscarte.

- ¿¡Que va a venir!

- No exactamente, creo que ya está allí. Hace dos días que se marchó y estaba en muy malas condiciones.

- Dios bendito, eso no puede ser ¿Ha venido solo?

- Si, Carslisle quería ir con él pero no nos ha permitido acompañarle. El problema es que no sé que intenciones tiene, Bella, no lo veo claro y se fue en un estado preocupante…

- Ay Dios ¿Y que hago Alice? Yo no le he visto o no me ha permitido verle, no sé por qué llevo un par de días presintiendo que está cerca pero creía que eran imaginaciones mías ¿Crees que vendrá a rematar a Jacob? Estoy a punto de volverme loca…

- Tranquila Bella… no creo que vaya a enfrentarse él solo contra la manada de Jacob, sabemos que por lo menos hay cuatro machos adultos en esa reserva, puede que más. Edward puede estar loco pero no es estúpido, seguro que lo que quiere es que vuelvas. Querrá traerte de nuevo a casa, allí corres peligro.

- Pero no le he visto Alice, no sé donde está ¿Y dices que hace dos días que se fue de casa? Ay Dios mío…

- Le verás tarde o temprano. Ahora tengo que dejarte, pero no te preocupes, solo mantén la calma ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien.

Y sin decir nada mas me colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que avisar a Jacob, eso seguro, pero ¿avisarle para qué? ¿Para que supieran que un vampiro merodeaba por su territorio? ¿Para que le buscaran y le hicieran daño? Mejor tendría la boca cerrada. Pero si estaba en la zona ¿Por qué no había venido a verme? ¿Por qué no me dejaba verle? ¿qué quería decir Alice con "estado preocupante"? ¿Furioso, desolado, descontrolado, hundido, rabioso? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a ellos? ¿Había venido a por mi o a por ellos? La ansiedad no esperó para hacer mella en mí.

Empezaría llamando a Jacob, intentaría averiguar si sabían algo de Edward sin revelar lo que Alice me había dicho, eso sería lo mejor. Cuando empecé a marcar las teclas del teléfono mis ojos se fijaron en mi mano y un pensamiento corrió enloquecido por mi cabeza. Sí que me había venido a ver, sí que estuvo conmigo. Mi mano estaba casi curada por completo, la hinchazón tan terrible con la que me acosté anoche, no estaba ya por la mañana. Apenas un pequeño moratón en un dedo era lo que quedaba del bofetón que le di a Jacob. Edward y sus frías manos me habían curado ¿el sueño fue realmente solo un sueño? ¿Estuvo conmigo, estuvo en mi cama? ¿Los susurros eran realmente sus palabras? Desee saber si era verdad o de nuevo eran imaginaciones mías_. Tranquila Bella, tranquila. Intenta relajarte y pensar con claridad_. Malditos somníferos, me prometí no volver a usarlos jamás. Noté como el corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, pero no de dolor ni de desesperación. Latía por amor, volvía a latir por su amor.

- ¿Jacob? – pregunté cuando descolgó el teléfono

- Hola Bella – dijo sin emoción ninguna en la voz - ¿ocurre algo?

- Siento haberte molestado, creía que a estas horas ya estarías despierto.

- Tuve una noche bastante movidita y hace apenas unas horas que me acosté ¿necesitas algo? - dijo mostrando una leve preocupación a través de su somnolienta voz - ¿estás bien?

- Si, tranquilo, todo está bien - dije aparentando algo de despreocupación - te dejo descansar. Yo voy a comer algo y esta tarde volvemos a hablar ¿Ok?

- Ok, luego hablamos.

¿Qué había pasado una noche movidita? No quería ni pensar en el motivo, si Edward estaba en el pueblo era perfectamente lógico que ellos lo supieran y si lo sabían no creo que se estuvieran preparando para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. Necesitaba localizar a Edward pero ¿donde buscarle? Tendría que esperar a que él quisiera verme a mí, si no quería ser encontrado sería inútil cualquier esfuerzo por mi parte. _Paciencia, paciencia… el vendrá, tarde o temprano._

Nada mas terminé de comer lo poco que me admitió el estomago volví a subir a la habitación. No quería pasar mucho tiempo fuera por si acaso decidía venir, pero no llegaba y los nervios me estaban empezando a destrozar. Y Jacob tampoco llamaba, habían pasado varias horas desde que hablamos y aún no había dado señales de vida. Cogí el teléfono y me acerqué a la ventana pensando en volver a llamarle, pero deseché la idea.

Horas después seguía pegada a la ventana con la cabeza a punto de reventarme. Me quedé mirando como fuera empezaba de nuevo a chispear ¿pero es que en este pueblo nunca lucía el sol? Negros pensamientos me recorrieron como las nubes de la tormenta estaban cubriendo el cielo de la tarde ¿Y si le habían hecho algo a Edward? ¿Y si no venía a verme por que ya le habían capturado? _No pienses, no pienses, tranquila_. Alice había dicho que todo iría bien, tenía que mantener la calma. Y Jacob sin llamar. A la mierda, decidí volver a ser yo la que le llamara, la incertidumbre pesó más que toda la calma que pude reunir.

- ¿Jacob? – dije una vez que descolgaron el teléfono - ¿Estás ahí?

- Bella…

- Llevo toda la tarde esperando tu llamada ¿Dónde demonios te…

- Ahora no puedo hablar – dijo cortándome mientras la seriedad de su voz me erizaba la piel – no es buen momento.

- Pero tenemos que hablar…

- Ahora no – dijo tajantemente y dejándome mas ansiosa de lo que ya estaba – luego te llamo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jacob? No me dejes así…

Pero ya había colgado. Y sonaba a problemas, ha serios problemas. Algo había ocurrido… de eso no cabía duda. Y algo grave pues jamás desde que le conocía había usado ese tono conmigo, ni cuando estábamos peleados. Y que me azotaran si yo me quedaba parada viendo como se cernía el desastre sobre nuestras cabezas. La tormenta empezaba a ponerse seria pero ni el más enorme de los huracanes sería capaz de hacerme permanecer ni un minuto más en aquella habitación. Fui a coger la chaqueta dispuesta a salir cuando vi que una carta sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos.

_ Querida Bella,_

_Nunca pensé que estar lejos de ti sería el mismísimo infierno.  
Te parecerá mentira si te digo que cuando te vi partir aquella tarde, empapada en lluvia, necesité respirar.  
¿Es que acaso podemos los vampiros llorar? Te diré, amor mío, que sí. Cuando se siente con todos y cada uno de los centímetros de piel todo lo que yo siento por ti.  
Te pido perdón por lo que te he hecho, bueno o malo, si con ello he causado el más ínfimo de los dolores.  
Te pido perdón por quererte tanto y perder con ello la razón.  
Te pido perdón por obligarte a quererme.  
Y así te pido perdón… por lo que aun no está escrito._

_Emborrono esta carta de nuevo para quizás despedirme y digo quizás porque quiero correr y volar tras de ti, de tu olor, de tu aliento, de tu dolor. Necesito alcanzarte y borrar en un suspiro todo cuanto te haya hecho infeliz. Necesito calmar tu angustia, necesito calmar mi sed.  
Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado y menos ya el futuro.  
Como todo cuanto amo se ha ido contigo y dejaré que me lleve este silencio a lo más profundo de su oscuridad. No volveré a hacerte mas daño. No voy a seguirte, aunque me haga pedazos. Te dejaré libre al fin, como siempre debió ser.  
No volveré a pensar en lo que pudimos haber sido.  
No volveré a cerrar los ojos imaginándome en tu pecho.  
Sin más, mi niña, te repito que te quiero y lo grito a los cuatro vientos para que se grave en esta historia. Nuestra historia. _

_Adiós pequeña._

_Te amo _

Me derrumbé sobre mis piernas mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras que había escritas en aquella carta, tan preciosas para mis ojos y tan dolorosas para mi corazón, era una despedida en toda regla. Las frases empezaron a rodar por mi mente en un torbellino enloquecedor. Edward me estaba pidiendo perdón, Edward estaba dándome libertad, Edward estaba renunciando a mi amor, Edward estaba dejándose ir, iba a quitarse de en medio. Pero ¿Cómo? No quise ni imaginarlo pero de pronto todo encajó en mi cabeza. La causa de todo este follón había sido su comportamiento tanto conmigo como con Jacob y la forma mas sencilla de acabar con mi sufrimiento era demostrarme que tenía un corazón latiendo en el pecho. Quería darme la libertad que yo tanto había pedido, quitándose de mi camino para que yo pudiera ser feliz con quien eligiera. ¿Para qué si no venir hasta aquí para no dejarme verle? Simple respuesta, pues para darme mi ansiada libertad. Iba a dejar que su corazón dejara de latir a manos del eterno enemigo, del eterno rival, un hombre lobo. Edward no podía hacerme esto, no podía dejarme así. Yo era suya y el era mío. No podía permitirlo.

Aunque era casi noche cerrada estaba decidida a recorrerme el pueblo entero, los bosques y la reserva de arriba abajo si era necesario para encontrarle. Cogí la chaqueta y fui directa hacia la puerta. Le encontraría aunque me costara la vida. Bajé rápidamente hasta la planta baja y un sorprendido Bob me miró cuando salí como una exhalación por la puerta hacia la oscura y tormentosa noche. Estando en la calle decidiendo que dirección tomar, el teléfono sonó dentro de mi bolsillo. Era Jacob quien llamaba.

- ¿¡Jacob! – dije mientras lloraba la pregunta – dime ¿donde est…

- ¡Bella! – sus palabras eran puros gritos – ¡Necesito que vengas!

- ¡Jacob, dime dónde está, dime dónde encontrarle!

- ¡Estamos en el bosque al lado norte de la reserva! - gritó mientras se escuchaban unos rugidos terribles al otro lado del teléfono - ¡Te necesito aquí YA!

Salí disparada por el camino en la dirección que me había indicado. La lluvia me golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro pero ni un huracán hubiera sido capaz de hacerme aminorar la marcha en mi enloquecida carrera. Yo no era precisamente una buena católica pero recé todo lo que supe a Dios, rogándole que no permitiera que le pasara nada a Edward, rogándole que me diera tiempo a llegar a su lado. Cuando llegué a la reserva y enfilé hacia el norte un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí. Algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Aumenté la velocidad hasta que los pulmones estuvieron a punto de reventarme.

Antes de que pudiera llegar me topé de pronto con Jacob que estaba en mitad del camino cerrándome el paso. No había signos que me hicieran pensar que hubieran luchado entre ellos, pero el presentimiento de que algo había ocurrido no desapareció de mi cabeza.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Dónde está Edward? Jacob llévame con él, llévame donde está…

- Espera Bella, antes tenemos que hablar…

- ¡NO! - grité desesperada – llévame con él ya ¡AHORA!

- Tenemos que hablar Bella, antes de que le veas.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! – dije a punto de volverme loca – necesito verle, tengo que estar a su lado, dime que no le habéis matado, dime que está bien ¡DIME ALGO MALDITA SEA!

- ¡Para, por Dios! – dijo mientras me zarandeaba agarrándome por los brazos – En ese estado no puedo decirte nada ¡tienes que tranquilizarte! ¿De acuerdo? Escúchame y luego te llevaré con él.

Estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso discutiendo con Jacob, pero no iba a dejarme ir hasta que no escuchara lo que tenía que decirme. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo por calmarme, por respirar acompasadamente. Cerré los ojos un segundo e intenté serenarme lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que tenía que contarme. Sería mejor que me preparara para lo que iba a escuchar, y para ver lo que vería después.

- De acuerdo, te escucho. Habla y di lo que tengas que decir.

- Primero de todo quiero decirte que está vivo…

- ¡Gracias Dios mío!

- Pero no está bien, no está nada bien.

- Dime que ha ocurrido Jacob, no me tortures mas.

- Vino a verme, hace apenas unas horas, nos encontramos en el bosque y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando le vi frente a mi. Ya estaba empezando a sufrir los dolorosos espasmos de la transformación cuando cayó de rodillas ante mis ojos. Pensé que le había derribado en el proceso de cambio y que por eso había caído pero no le toqué en absoluto. Cuando pude observarle me di cuenta que estaba hundido, destrozado, derrotado.

- ¡Oh, Dios…!

- No pude ni moverme por la sorpresa cuando empezó a soltar una retahíla de palabras inertes y carentes de emoción alguna pidiéndome que le perdonara, que lamentaba lo ocurrido aquel día, que te dejaba libre para venir conmigo si era lo que deseabas, que su vida ya no tenía razón de ser, y que dejaba su vida en mis manos para que tomara la revancha por todo el daño que me había hecho. Me pidió que acabara con su vida.

- Dime que no hiciste lo que te pidió…

- No pude hacerlo. Estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pude ni moverme del sitio. Pero llegó la manada y se echaron sobre él. Apenas movió un dedo cuando le cayeron encima, no quiso defenderse. Conseguí apartarles pero Edward estaba tan débil que temí que le hubieran matado. Debe de hacer mucho tiempo que no se alimenta pues cuando le vi tirado entre los lobos apenas parecía un muñeco de trapo.

- Llévame con él Jacob, te lo pido por lo que mas quieras.

- Bella, está muy mal, aunque las heridas no son apenas nada está tan débil que no creo que aguante mucho. Por eso he querido que vinieras, lo único que ahora sale de su boca es tu nombre, ni lamentos, ni ruegos, ni quejas, nada. Solo tu nombre.

- Jacob, si alguna vez me has amado, si has podido saber lo que es el amor verdadero te pido que me lleves con él. Te lo ruego, llévame con Edward…

- La manada aun está allí, podría ser peligroso.

- No me importa, que me maten luego a mí si quieren. Le necesito y él me necesita ahora más que nunca, Jacob, y si tiene que morir quiero que lo haga en mis brazos.

El dolor de sus ojos era palpable, pero no era ni mínimamente comparable al que yo sentía. Me miró profundamente y pude ver como se daba por vencido, comprendió que nada podría separarme de la razón de mi existencia. Me adentré siguiéndole en la oscura profundidad del bosque.


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenos dias de Jueves...!**

**Recta final del Libro II... si mis cálculos no fallan la semana que viene empezaremos con el Libro III... asi que un poquito más de paciencia que creo que os merecerá la pena el esfuerzo... ;D**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 24**

Cuando llegué al lugar no pude creer lo que vi ante mis ojos. Edward estaba de rodillas en el centro de un gran círculo formado por cuatro amenazadores lobos, con la cabeza gacha y la destrozada ropa empapada, calado hasta los huesos. Me quedé tan sorprendida por la visión que necesité parpadear varias veces para convencerme de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación. Cuando levantó la cabeza y vi sus ojos casi me da un infarto. Miraba sin ver. Esos ojos no eran los ojos de Edward.

Definitivamente los ojos que tenia ante mi no eran los dorados ojos de mi Edward. Eran mas negros que el pozo mas oscuro y estaban tan vacios que daba vértigo asomarse a ellos. Eran los ojos de un fantasma, un ser destrozado y famélicamente consumido. Un ser condenadamente desprovisto de vida. Me llevé la mano a la boca en un intento de acallar el lamento que pugnaba por salir de mi boca. Me abalancé hacia él pero unas fuertes manos me rodearon por detrás y me resultó imposible zafarme, las lágrimas me caían en un torrente incontrolado. Por fin le tenía ante mis ojos y era incapaz de llegar a él mientras Jacob me tenía agarrada sin permitirme llegar donde yo quería estar.

- ¡Edward, amor mío!

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron dejó de mirar sin verme, sus ojos brillaron por un instante y sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa. Me dio la impresión de que estaba aguantando solo para verme una última vez, pues nada más perder el contacto con mis ojos tras un breve pestañeo, los suyos se cerraron y cayó desplomado. Los lobos gruñeron acercándose cautelosamente hacia su cuerpo inmóvil. Me zafé del agarre de Jacob y corrí a su lado.

Cuando pasé entre los lobos estos se retiraron a una orden de Jacob. Les hizo retroceder, pero no se apartaron, esperando que el cuerpo se moviera para caer encima de el. Le recogí entre mis brazos intentando protegerle de cualquier ataque que éstos estuvieran dispuestos a lanzar. Se me encogió el corazón al verle tan demacrado y me maldije una vez mas por ser la causante de todo.

Revisé su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida mortal, pero apenas pude distinguir unos cuantos arañazos entre los girones de su destrozada ropa. No estaba malherido por el ataque de los lobos, estaba muriendo por la falta de alimento. Se moría de hambre, por eso no reaccionó como su naturaleza le hubiera exigido cuando fue a hablar con Jacob. Estaba demasiado débil para atacar o para defenderse, solo buscaba la muerte, una muerte rápida y segura.

- ¡Edward no te mueras, estoy aquí contigo, por favor no me dejes!

- Bella - dijo con palabras sin sonido mientras su respiración se entrecortaba – mi vida…

- Estoy aquí cielo, estoy a tu lado - dije mirando el pozo oscuro de sus ojos mientras pensaba como ayudarle - no te vayas, quédate conmigo…

Su respiración se hizo tan irregular y ruidosa que parecía que estuviera respirando tierra en lugar de aire. Se me ocurrió insuflarle aire en los pulmones, puse mis labios en su boca y soplé tan fuerte como pude. Su pecho se levantó y volvió a descender. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El no se estaba ahogando, no necesitaba aire… necesitaba alimento. Miré a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo, buscando algo que pudiera servirle. Nada. Me quedé mirando a Jacob.

Desde el otro lado del claro Jacob y sus amigos nos miraban con los ojos como platos. No me di cuenta cuando volvieron a transformarse en hombres, y supuse que lo peligroso de la situación había desaparecido en cuanto decidieron que no representábamos ninguna amenaza. Miré a Jacob a los ojos mientras las palabras salieron de mi boca, tan claras que me sorprendió a mi misma el sonido que hicieron al salir de mi, directas desde mi corazón.

- Ayúdame Jacob – las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos – ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, no dejes que se muera.

Pude escuchar perfectamente como le crujían los nudillos mientras apretaba los puños y como chirriaban sus dientes dentro de su apretada mandíbula. Pude adivinar el conflicto interior que tenía en ese momento. Los cuatro compañeros de Jacob dirigieron automáticamente sus miradas de mi a Jacob, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Los segundos pasaban y la respiración de Edward era cada vez más débil, apenas podía ya escucharla.

- Ayúdame - repetí esperando un milagro.

Jacob reaccionó a mi petición y dio un decidido paso en nuestra dirección pero fue detenido bruscamente por Sam y flanqueado por el resto de sus amigos, que impidieron que continuara su avance. No iban a permitirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mientras observaba este hecho noté que Edward se escurría de mis brazos. Había perdido por completo el conocimiento, se me iba, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Desde su posición Sam dijo:

- No somos hermanitas de la caridad ni donantes de sangre, y morirá de todas formas, vete haciendo a la idea.

Le aborrecí tanto por esas palabras que me hubiera encantado ser un vampiro para poder patearle el culo a ese insoportable ser mezquino y despreciable. Jacob intentaba sacarse de encima a los tres amigos pero le tenían tan firmemente sujeto que no se podía diferenciar su piel de la de sus captores. Le miré a los ojos y le pedí que dejara de resistirse, el esfuerzo era inútil, Sam tenía razón, ellos no podían hacer nada. Al ver la resignación de mis ojos intentó deshacerse del agarre más violentamente pero sus esfuerzos resultaron vanos, los cuatro muchachos estaban prácticamente sobre él.

Bajé mis ojos al dulce rostro de Edward mientras mis lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Su pecho ya casi apenas se movía. Le atraje a mi pecho con fuerza, necesitaba sentirle cerca, cerca de mi roto corazón.

- No te vayas, mi amor, no te vayas, no me dejes – dije derrotada por completo acunándole entre mis brazos– si te mueres yo me muero contigo ¿recuerdas? vives para mí, por mí. No puedes dejarme…

Sus ojos se entornaron pero solo para mostrar unos ojos vacios y sin vida… sin la vida que yo amaba. Un grito desolador salió a borbotones de mi garganta mientras apretaba los puños tan fuerte que me clavé las uñas en las palmas haciendo que la sangre brotara de ellas. Al ver el color negro de mi sangre a la luz de la luna una idea cobró forma en mi mente tan bruscamente que mi cuerpo sufrió una violenta sacudida por lo evidente de mi pensamiento.

Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí una mano y con mis propias uñas me arañé la piel abriendo tres profundos surcos en el interior de mi muñeca. La sangre empezó a brotar copiosamente manchando la camisa destrozada de Edward a la vez que mis pantalones. Jacob me miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando averiguar mis intenciones, dejó de removerse entre los brazos de sus compañeros para mirarme fijamente mientras me pedía que no lo hiciera. ¿Pensaba que estaba intentando suicidarme? No. Desvié los ojos de Jacob para mirar a Edward mientras apoyaba mi muñeca en su fría boca.

Iba a salvarle la vida.

Cuando Jacob comprendió lo que estaba haciendo volvió a revolverse con violentas sacudidas en un impulso de sacarse a los hombres de encima. Presioné con más fuerza la muñeca contra la boca de Edward mientras, abriendo y cerrando la mano, bombeaba mi propia sangre para que saliera con más rapidez. Iba a salvarle la vida aunque para ello tuviera que exprimir hasta la última gota de sangre de mi cuerpo. Un repentino mareo me nubló la vista.

Por fin Jacob consiguió sacarse a sus compañeros de encima, todos me miraban estupefactos. ¿Pensaban que me había vuelto loca? Seguramente, pero no podía permitir que se muriera. Poco a poco su rostro empezó a recuperar su pálido color acostumbrado, sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados como en una pesadilla y su respiración empezó a normalizarse mientras su pecho subía y bajaba cada segundo más rápidamente. De pronto levantó su mano y sin abrir los ojos me agarró la mano con fuerza, pude notarle succionar mi muñeca sin necesidad de que yo bombeara la sangre a su boca, se alimentaba por si solo. Eso estaba bien. Empecé a sentirme débil.

- Bella, no lo hagas - dijo Jacob frenando su avance en seco cuando le indiqué con un gesto que no se acercara mas – no le alimentes, podría matarte…

- Me moriré si no lo hace.

De pronto Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente reaccionando al sonido de mi voz. Sus ojos tenían un color extraño para mi, extraño en él, eran de un rojo intenso. Apartó bruscamente mi muñeca de su boca y se incorporó de mi regazo mirándome como sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. La rapidez de su movimiento hizo que me mareara más y sin poder apartar los ojos de los suyos sentí como le hormigueo del cuerpo impedía a mis músculos moverse.

Pude ver por la expresión de su mirada el horror que mi aspecto debió parecerle, demacrada, delgada hasta lo imposible, empapada por la lluvia, y ahora pálida como la muerte por la falta de sangre en mis venas. Me costaba tener los ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de desmallarme pero luché por mantener el contacto de sus ojos. Estaba recuperado, volvía a estar fuerte, volvía a sentir sus manos en mi cara. Definitivamente había merecido la pena el sacrificio. La dulce voz en mis oídos, música celestial…

- Bella… - dijo mientras me sujetaba para que no cayera desvanecida - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Amarte - dije viéndole borroso entre la niebla de mis cada vez mas apagados ojos – no he hecho otra cosa desde que te conocí.

- Tendrías que haberme dejado morir, no te he causado mas que dolor…

- Prefiero morir por ti que vivir sin tenerte en este mundo…

Edward iba a recogerme del suelo para ponerme en su regazo cuando Jacob se aproximó a nosotros. Edward se giró, agazapado junto a mí como estaba, enfrentándole para mirarle directamente a los ojos, pero no hizo el más mínimo movimiento ofensivo. Expectante puso su cuerpo entre Jacob y yo, protegiéndome del posible peligro, mientras se limitaba a observar el avance de Jacob.

- No voy a hacerle daño Edward – dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz – no tienes que temer de mi.

- No te temo. Sé que no serias capaz de hacerle daño, ahora lo sé y te agradezco lo que has hecho por ella, incluso por mi. Pero no tenías que haber permitido que me alimentara.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? la conoces mejor que yo…

Las palabras llegaban a mis oídos en leves ráfagas de murmullos, apenas entendía nada de la conversación pero su voz me tranquilizaba tanto que necesitaba seguir escuchándola.

- Déjame que le cierre la muñeca - dijo Jacob esperando un estallido de furia por su parte – está perdiendo la poca sangre que le queda.

- Adelante - dijo Edward sin dudar, alzando mi desgarrada mano y acercándola a la cara de Jacob – no necesitas mi permiso.

En mi nube de desvanecimiento pensé que estaba soñando, no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Que Jacob iba a hacerme algo en la muñeca? ¿Delante de Edward? ¿A pocos centímetros el uno del otro? Increíble. Jacob se arrodilló a nuestro lado y cogiendo mi mano con las suyas se acercó y pasó su lengua varias veces por encima de los cortes que yo misma me había hecho. Por lo visto la saliva lobuna era un potente cicatrizante pues noté un irritante escozor que me hizo temblar todo el cuerpo como un escalofrío.

- Curará bien - dijo Edward mirando la expresión de mi cara – puedo notar como le escuece.

- Hay que sacarla de aquí, necesita calor y ropa seca.

- La llevaré al hotel - dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jacob – no quiero causarte mas problemas.

Sam y el resto del grupo nos miraban sin poder creerse lo que veían. Un vampiro y un hombre lobo colaborando como buenos amigos… por una simple humana. Noté como Edward me elevaba del frio suelo y me cogía en brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada…

- El hostal está demasiado lejos, sería mejor llevarla a mi casa, está mas cerca – dijo Jacob mirando con cautela a Edward – tenemos poco tiempo, ha perdido casi toda su sangre.

- No voy a separarme de ella…

- No te estoy diciendo que la dejes, llévala tú mismo pero hay que hacerlo ya.

Me encontraba terriblemente mal, un sudor frio me empapó el cuerpo entero y a pesar de que el frio y la lluvia me calaban hasta los huesos, sentí como mi mente pedía a gritos la desconexión. Mientras Edward encajaba el sorprendente ofrecimiento de Jacob la manada mostró su opinión al respecto. Se agruparon en formación delante de nosotros, cerrando el paso y en actitud claramente hostil.

- No puedo permitirlo Jacob – dijo Sam mientras le miraba con expresión de advertencia – sabes tan bien como yo que ningún vampiro puede entrar en nuestro territorio.

- Pues este lo hará – dijo Jacob enfrentándose directamente a Sam y cuadrando sus grandes músculos – cuando ella esté en condiciones se marcharán y tú y yo podremos discutir los detalles.

- Estás violando todas las leyes de tu propio pueblo por alguien que ni siquiera te ama. Y estás dejando a tu familia y a tu raza de lado por un miserable chupasangre, que te recuerdo estuvo a punto de matarte.

- Apártate Sam - dijo Jacob con una voz que rezumaba autoridad, la voz del Alfa – no me obligues a apartarte yo mismo.

Sam apretó los puños con fuerza y se apartó del camino maldiciendo y jurando que pagaría caro lo que estaba haciendo. Desaparecieron en el bosque y jamás volví a saber de ellos. No volví tampoco a escuchar la voz de Edward, estando entre sus brazos, en el vaivén de sus pasos apresurados a través del bosque perdí el conocimiento.

Lo había conseguido, estaba de nuevo a mi lado y no iba a dejarme sola… el esfuerzo, desde luego, había merecido la pena. Él estaba vivo, estaba conmigo, ahora solo faltaba que yo consiguiera sobrevivir.

Dicen que para saber el verdadero valor de las cosas tienes que conseguirlas con tu propio esfuerzo y jamás pensé que recuperarlo me iba a costar la vida… y también la muerte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Feliz Navidad a todos...!**

**Aunque en estas fechas estaremos todos bastante ocupados y faltos de tiempo para entrar a leer, porque la familia y los amigos son los que más reclaman nuestra atención, yo voy a seguir publicando diariamente los capis para que quien encuentre un ratito para leer pueda seguir haciendolo.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 25**

No sabía donde me encontraba, pensaba que la muerte sería mas dolorosa, la esperaba mucho mas traumática, y desde luego pensé que el cielo… o el infierno, si era allí donde había acabado, tendrían diferente aspecto que la de una habitación de hostal. ¿Había conseguido sobrevivir? Increíble. Cuando recorrí con la mirada la habitación vi a Edward sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza entre las manos y apoyados los codos en las rodillas. Se le veía muy preocupado.

- Edward… - dije sin poder creer que le tuviera delante

- Mi vida, descansa – dijo volando a mi lado y agarrándome la mano – aun no estás recuperada

- Me encuentro bien Edward… y verte a ti bien hace que todo haya merecido la pena.

- No, Bella. Has estado a punto de morir, por mi culpa, otra vez.

- Tenía que salvarte…

- No he traído más que desgracias a tu vida. Deberías haberme dejado terminar con la fuente de tu dolor.

- ¿Querías verme morir? – dije mirando sus extraños ojos color rubí.

- Claro que no, yo solo… quería evitar que tú siguieras sufriendo.

- Si tú mueres yo muero ¿Recuerdas? No puedes dejarme nunca.

- No te dejaré - dijo mas para si mismo que para mi – nunca mas…

- Prométeme que jamás volverás a intentar algo así.

- Lo prometo, haré solo lo que tú quieras que haga. Mi vida es tuya.

- Bien. Eso es un buen comienzo… ahora es mi turno.

- ¿Tu turno? – dijo mirándome extrañado

- Si. Lo siento Edward, siento todo el daño que te he causado por mi cabezonería, porque soy rematadamente estúpida por haberte dejado, porque a veces me cuesta controlar mis arrebatos de autosuficiencia. Tengo que dejar de pensar en mi como una única persona, pues desde que te conocí hemos dejado de ser "tu y yo" para ser "nosotros" ¿volverás a aceptarme? ¿volverás a quererme?

- ¿Cómo podría dejar de hacerlo? Sabes lo que siento, lo sabes mejor que yo mismo y te juro que jamás intentaré dominar tu vida de nuevo, jamás. Pero tienes que prometerme que jamás volverás a abrirte las venas para alimentarme. Eso fue una locura y aun ahora me pregunto como fui capaz de parar…

- Paraste porque me amas. Y si el precio por recuperarte era la sangre de mis venas hubiera muerto feliz dándote hasta la ultima gota, hubiera muerto feliz…

- Descansa mi vida, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

- Me recuperaría antes si te tuviera mas cerca - dije agarrando su mano y tirando de el hacia mi – te he echado tanto de menos…

Se deslizó a mi lado en la cama y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras posaba sus labios en mi cabeza. Tenerle tan cerca y volver a respirar su aroma hicieron que fuera consciente de cuanto le había echado de menos. Y realmente había cambiado, retazos de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque me traían palabras que Jacob y él habían intercambiado. Me miré las cicatrices de la muñeca, apenas unas líneas rosas quedaban de los profundos surcos que yo misma me había abierto.

- ¿Qué pasó en el bosque Edward? Apenas puedo recordar nada…

- Se enfrentó a la manada, Jacob pensó que lo mas seguro para ti era llevarte a su casa y darte una primera atención allí. Me dijo que su padre es realmente un hombre muy habilidoso con ciertas medicinas y estabas tan débil que no sé si hubieras aguantado a llegar al hostal, pero la manada no estaban de acuerdo. Jacob tuvo que ponerse serio con ellos.

- ¿Tú me llevaste a su casa? – dije mirándole asombrada.

- No quería separarme de ti, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de tu lado. Aunque le hubiera dejado que te llevara él mismo si no me hubieran permitido entrar.

- Dios del cielo, hubiera pagado por verlo.

- Estabas sin conocimiento y empapada hasta los huesos. Te secamos y pusimos ropa seca y Harry te dio algún potingue para beber. Iba a negarme pero me aseguró que esto haría que tu sangre corriera mas deprisa y se renovara mas rápido.

- Parece que funcionó…

- Si funcionó, y doy gracias a Dios de que Jacob estuviera allí y me dejara acompañarte a su casa. Si te hubiera llevado directamente al hostal ahora estarías…

- Jacob. Madre mía, seguro que esto le ha traído malas consecuencias…

- Justo antes del amanecer empezaste a respirar con normalidad y el color volvió a tu cara, al menos un poco. Decidí que lo mejor sería traerte aquí y Billy estuvo de acuerdo, con el follón que se había organizado en la reserva por mi llegada tenían muchas cosas que arreglar y muchas explicaciones que dar. Jacob nos escoltó hasta la frontera y prometió venir a verte en cuanto pudiera.

- No hago más que fastidiarle la vida a todo el mundo. No se como me quieres con lo rematadamente estúpida y odiosa que soy.

- Eres perfecta como eres - dijo acariciando mis labios con sus dedos.

- Mataría por un beso tuyo…

Me perdí en el color de sus ojos, me perdí tan profundamente que tuve que auto convencerme que no estaba soñando con él. Estaba allí, estaba a mi lado, estaba entre sus brazos de nuevo. Como siempre debió haber sido, solo él y yo. Cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos no pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran de mis ojos. Por fin volvíamos a estar juntos y era tanta la felicidad que sentía que me juré a mi misma que jamás volvería a hacerle sufrir de ninguna de las maneras.

- ¿Por qué lloras mi vida? – dijo mirándome con pena en los ojos – ¿No te encuentras bien, te duele algo?

- Me dueles tú. Me duele lo que te he hecho, pagaría lo que fuera por borrar todo esto de nuestras vidas…

- Ya has pagado un alto precio. Salvarme casi te cuesta la vida pero si realmente quieres estar conmigo el precio será aun mayor. Quiero que lo tengas claro, puedes vivir una larga y humana vida a mi lado, si decides no convertirte.

- Sabes lo que quiero y como lo quiero. Ya he demostrado cuanto me importas tú y lo poco que me va a costar dejar mi vida humana atrás ¿quieres que me vuelva a abrir la muñeca para demostrártelo?

- No es necesario, aunque he de decirte que tu sangre es muy… tentadora, pero prefiero que la conserves hasta que hunda mis dientes por fin en tu cuello - dijo pasando sus labios por mi garganta.

- Lo estoy deseando - dije apretándome contra su cuerpo y sintiendo su dureza contra mi piel - dime donde y cuando.

- Tranquila, en cuanto estés recuperada, te prometo que no esperaremos ni un segundo más del necesario. Se acabaron los plazos y las esperas.

- Eso es una buena continuación - dije cerrando los ojos y agradeciendo al cielo el volver a tenerle a mi lado.

Amor era una palabra tan pequeña e insignificante para definir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro como un leve soplido afectaría a las velas de un gran barco. Nos hacía falta un huracán, algo grande y desbordado, algo incontenible. Me dormí acurrucada entre sus brazos, con su olor a lluvia en mi nariz y sus manos enredadas en mi pelo. Y así quería que fuera por los siglos de los siglos. Para siempre.

… . …

Me desperté varias horas después, estaba empezando a oscurecer y los últimos rayos de sol hacía rato que ya habían anunciado la llegada de la noche. Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándome con sus ojos violetas y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenas noches dormilona - dijo acariciando mi mejilla y apartándome un mechón de pelo de la frente – has dormido todo el día ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Ahh… eres tan… tan… ya no sé ni lo que iba a decir…

- ¿Qué estás hambrienta, quizá? – dijo mientras pestañeaba un par de veces consciente del efecto que sus ojos causaban en mi – te he traído la cena.

- Tengo… si, tengo hambre, pero ¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches?

- Esos se dan antes de ir a dormir -¿se estaba haciendo el remolón? - y tu te acabas de levantar.

- Pues que tal un beso de buenos días por la noche - dije rodeando su cuello con mis manos - ¿Me lo vas a negar también o tendré que robártelo?

- Buenos días por la noche - dijo y me besó tan apasionadamente que mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas como loca.

- Caray, ya se me había olvidado el efecto que tienen tus besos. Estoy tan mareada como el primer día que me besaste…

- Tardarás poco en volver a acostumbrarte, te lo aseguro. Ahora come algo que tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Devoré la cena que Edward me había traído pues ya ni me acordaba de la última vez que probé bocado. Pero primero tuve que beberme el asqueroso brebaje que Edward me hizo tomar. Mientras cenaba me contó que había hablado con Alice y que estaban todos como locos por que volviéramos a casa. Incluso Rosalie y Emmett estaba deseosos de vernos y enterarse de primera mano de todo lo que había ocurrido. Por lo visto Alice estaba organizando una de sus famosas fiestas de bienvenida y traía a todo el mundo de cabeza. La pobre Alma no daba abasto con toda la tarea que Alice le daba.

- ¿Cuándo podremos irnos Edward? Me aterra lo que pueda estar preparando Alice pero tengo ganas de ir a casa, de estar contigo.

- Estás recuperándote muy rápido. Los potingues de Billy están dando muy buen resultado. Creo que mañana o pasado podremos irnos, si ya has arreglado lo que tenias que arreglar aquí, claro.

- Tengo que hablar con Jacob, estará pensando que me he vuelto loca o algo, después de lo que hice…

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no tenemos prisa.

- Realmente me asombra el cambio que has dado con respecto a Jacob ¿Qué has hecho con los celos?

- Los celos, el odio, la desconfianza, se fueron por la puerta cuando vi que te marchabas aquella noche, toda empapada bajo la lluvia.

- Me encantó tu carta. Era tan sincera y a la vez tan triste, aunque he de decirte que casi me dio un infarto cuando la leí.

- Cuando te vi marcharte me derrumbé. Mi absurdo comportamiento hacia ti había desencadenado toda esta locura y no quise seguir viviendo así. Entiendo que te marcharas, con un ser tan despreciable como yo ¿quién querría estar? Tomé la decisión de dejar de alimentarme esa misma noche. Siento no haber sido capaz de decírtelo a la cara, lo intenté varias veces pero no pude.

- Edward, no tienes que explicarme nada.

- Pero quiero que entiendas porqué lo hice. Yo no puedo morir como un simple mortal, puedo debilitarme hasta el limite de mis fuerzas pero no puedo morir. Tenían que matarme, por eso vine aquí, para asegurarme que estabas bien y que si decidías quedarte con Jacob que él pudiera desquitarse por lo que yo le había hecho, matándome. Me pareció lo mas justo para todos.

- Para todos menos para mi.

- Volví a no contar contigo para nada - dijo bajando la mirada

- Exacto. Pero eso se va a terminar, tenemos que empezar a comunicarnos abiertamente. Mira lo que pasa cuando no hablamos el uno con el otro, cuando nos ocultamos cosas.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - y poniendo la mano sobre su corazón dijo – juro que jamás volveré a ocultarte nada y si lo hago te doy permiso para volver a abandonarme.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir jamás. Jamás volveré a dejarte, pero cuando me convierta en tu mujer vampiro puedes apostar lo que quieras a que te daré una buena paliza si incumples tu promesa.

- Acepto el trato – dijo mientras me levantaba en brazos y me llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

- Estuviste aquí ¿Verdad? - dije rodeándole con mis brazos y apoyándome contra su cuerpo - Estuviste en este cuarto, la otra noche.

- Estuve contigo desde el primer minuto que pusiste un pie en este pueblo, escondido como siempre he estado, pero si, estuve aquí. Dos veces. No podía dejarte venir sola. Alice me aseguró que estarías bien, pero no fue suficiente. Y yo tenía mis propios planes, ya lo sabes.

- Pude sentirte, sentí tus manos y tu olor - dije acariciando los contornos de su pecho con mis manos - pero las pastillas me tenían nublada la mente, creía que eran sueños.

- Ahora no estás soñando - dijo apretándome más contra su cuerpo – si necesitas una prueba de que soy real no tienes más que pedirla.

- Sin lugar a dudas la necesito.

Mi cuerpo no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar al contacto con sus manos, se deshizo del camisón con un grácil movimiento y me acarició tan suavemente que sus dedos parecieron plumas sobre mi piel, suaves y delicadas plumas. Se quitó la ropa en un suspiro y al siguiente ya le tenía presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Me dio la sensación de que su piel estaba más tibia que otras veces, templada y no fría.

Me pregunté si haberle alimentado con mi sangre tenía algo que ver en este hecho, igual que con el color de sus ojos. Sus ojos… perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, una vez más. Sus labios en mis labios, su pecho contra el mío, mis piernas rodeándole el cuerpo, invitándole a hacerme suya de nuevo, otra vez.

Mi vida corría por sus venas y yo también necesitaba sentirle dentro de mi. Recorriendo mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera. Y fue la sensación más maravillosa que jamás he experimentado, dulce y delicado a la vez que ardiente y apasionado. Volver a tenerle dentro fue como llegar por fin a casa después de un largo viaje.

- Estoy contigo, mi amor, por fin estoy contigo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Feliz Navidad a todos...!**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 26**

Despertarme a su lado era otra cosa que había echado de menos como una loca. Tal vez algún día consiguiera hacerme a la idea de que le había recuperado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan corto espacio de tiempo que mi cabeza aún se negaba a creer que estuviera de nuevo a mi lado, entre mis brazos. Y me sentía tan bien. Los brebajes que Billy le había dado a Edward para que me tomara sabían a rayos, pero tenía que reconocer que surtían su efecto. Notaba mi cuerpo tan caliente que ahora parecía que tenía un exceso de riego sanguíneo.

La claridad de la mañana entraba a través de las cortinas y pude ver como el cuerpo de Edward descansaba recostado boca abajo contra mi costado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. La sabana apenas le cubría la parte baja de la espalda y la visión de su espalda desnuda hizo que el corazón me galopara en el pecho. Su blanca piel era tan perfecta que por si sola quitaba la respiración, recorrí con la mirada cada parte de su hermosa anatomía maravillándome por la visión de sus fuertes músculos, y era mío, era todo para que coger aire y contenerme para no gritar de la alegría.

- Me encanta que me mires así - dijo en un susurro mientras acomodaba la cabeza contra mi pecho – yo siento lo mismo cuando te miro.

- Demonios – dije poniéndome colorada como un tomate – siempre se me olvida que tu no duermes. Pero si que podrías dejar de leerme la mente, es muy embarazoso…

- Ya sabes que no puedo leértela - dijo incorporándose y mirándome a los ojos - pero en momentos como esta daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo.

- Pues parece que me lees como un libro abierto…

- Sin duda mucho menos de lo que querría ¿en que estaba usted pensando Sra. Cullen?

- ¿Sra… Sra. Cullen? – dije sin creer lo que me había llamado – que… que… espera, necesito coger aire, que… que… por que…

- Estás de un elocuente esta mañana que tira de espaldas - dijo muy sonriente.

De repente saltó de la cama y, desnudo como dios le trajo al mundo, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y agarró mis manos entre las suyas. Mi corazón estaba a punto del colapso, iba a hacer la pregunta, la gran pregunta. La que jamás pensé que nadie me haría y que si alguien me la hubiera hecho sabía que no recibiría una respuesta positiva. Tragué saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de mi garganta, las manos me temblaban y la sangre corrió veloz por todas y cada una de mis venas al ritmo de mi loco corazón.

- Bella - dijo muy correcto y solemne olvidando quizás que estaba completamente desnudo – ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Bueno, exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabía, literalmente si que queria hacerlo y ya se lo había dicho muchas veces ¿estaría tomándome el pelo con la cosa del matrimonio? De momento respiré aliviada.

- Si, Señor Cullen – dije intentando parecer igual de solemne que él e intentando que no me diera la risa por lo cómico de la situación - quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con usted.

- Perfecto entonces. Y dígame, Sra. Cullen – dijo con la misma solemnidad pero con una media sonrisa en los labios - ¿Está dispuesta a pasar por los rituales necesarios para hacerlo?

Otra pregunta trampa y estaba segura de que esta vez si que tenía connotaciones religiosas. Pero pasar por el altar no era un rito específico ni necesario para poder pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Seguro que a lo que se refería con "rituales" sería a la conversión ¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo? Analizaba como a un bicho diseccionado cada una de sus preguntas. La parte racional de mi mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina. Basta, se acabó. Adiós a la razón y hola al corazón.

- Si, señor Cullen - dije de nuevo intentando no reírme – estoy dispuesta y deseosa de comenzar los rituales que sean necesarios para hacerlo.

- Perfecto entonces, y ahora le pregunto Sra. Cullen - dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de las sabanas una cajita de terciopelo rojo - ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo?

Cuando abrió la cajita no pude creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Era el anillo de bodas de mi madre. Cuando pregunté días después del accidente y de cerciorarme de que no estaba entre sus objetos personales, la policía y los bomberos dijeron que no habían encontrado nada mas y supuse que se había perdido en el amasijo de hierros o en el bolsillo de algún desalmado. Pero no. Allí estaba, impoluto y reluciente en una cajita entre sus manos. Incapaz de decir algo no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

- ¡Oh, Edward! - dije cogiendo la cajita entre mis manos - no puedo creerlo.

- Lo encontré en el desguace, tardé tres días en encontrarlo. Supuse que te gustaría tenerlo en este momento tan importante de tu vida, de nuestra vida.

- Creía que no volvería a verlo… era… es muy importante para mi.

- Lo sé y lo he guardado todo este tiempo para poder dártelo algún día. Y ese día es hoy. Bella ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

- Si Edward, me casaré contigo. Quiero casarme contigo y amarte el resto de mi vida.

- Amén.

Sacó el anillo de la caja y cogiendo mi mano lo deslizó lentamente por mi dedo mientras nos mirábamos sin poder apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Ya estábamos casados, en mi alma y en mi corazón ese simple gesto hizo que me sintiera mas unida a él de lo que jamás ningún cura podría hacerme sentir con sus palabras o sus misas. Ahora si que era suya y aunque yo no tenía ningún anillo para entregarle entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos sellando para siempre el lazo que nos unía. Nuestro puro y sincero amor mutuo.

Volvimos a hacer el amor en ese instante, pero no fue nada físico. Solo él y yo abrazados, amándonos con los ojos durante horas, amándonos con el alma en cada respiración. Tumbados uno al lado del otro sin necesidad de hablar para decir lo que ambos ya sabíamos, no hacían falta las palabras para expresar el amor que nos profesábamos.

Amor eterno.

Mirando el anillo en mi dedo no pude creer que lo hubiera tenido él todo ese tiempo. Guardado y esperando, esperando que yo creciera, que yo le conociera, que yo me enamorara. Tuve que admirarle por la constancia y la paciencia que había tenido toda su vida. Anhelando. Deseando. Esperando. Hasta hoy.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres increíble? – dije mirándole con devoción – temo despertarme y ver que todo ha sido un sueño, es demasiado bueno para ser real.

- Creo que ayer ya te demostré que soy real, que esto es real. Pero si quieres volver a cerciorarte…

- Creo que necesito volver a comprobarlo - dije mientras le buscaba entre las sabanas.

- Perfecto, pero… - dijo mirando hacia la puerta – creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mas tarde, vas a tener visita.

- Visita… – dije incorporándome bruscamente - ¿Viene alguien?

- Jacob está subiendo por el camino, estará aquí en 10 minutos.

- Salvado por la campana.

- Solo por un rato. Date prisa si no quieres recibirle en paños menores.

Salté de la cama y me pude lo primero que pillé, vaqueros y camiseta. Intenté alisar un poco mi enmarañado cabello mientras Edward me miraba divertido entre las sabanas. Estaba tan guapo allí tumbado con las manos detrás de la cabeza que valoré la posibilidad de mandar a Jacob de vuelta a su casa y pedirle que volviera dentro de unos cuantos años.

- Podrías acompañarnos…

- Prefiero esperarte aquí, tenéis cosas que contaros y Jacob preferiría que estuvieras sola.

- Todavía no me creo el cambio que has dado.

- Tendría que haber sido así desde el principio. Aprendo de mis errores.

- Te quiero con locura – dije acercándome a su lado y besándole en los labios – Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé - dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos y evitando que nuestros labios se alejaran – pero no más de lo loco que estoy yo por ti.

Salí por la puerta con un dolor insoportable en el pecho, separarme de él, aunque fueran cinco minutos, siempre me recordaría el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Tendría que intentar superarlo en algún momento, pero ahora dolía como el primer día.

Bajé a la recepción justo cuando Jacob entraba por la puerta. Me miró con una gran sonrisa y después de saludar fugazmente a Bob vino a mi lado y me abrazó. Nos desplazamos hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesita que había cerca de la ventana y lo suficientemente lejos del resto para tener un poco de privacidad. Bob nos trajo un par de cafés y se retiró sigilosamente para dejarnos hablar tranquilamente.

- Te veo muy bien – dijo mientras examinaba mi rostro – te has recuperado muy rápido.

- Dale las gracias a Billy por el brebaje, sabe a rayos pero ha conseguido que la sangre corra otra vez por mis venas.

- Se las daré de tu parte - dijo agachando su cabeza y mirando la taza entre sus manos – entiendo que os marcharéis pronto…

- Si, hoy, tal vez mañana. Jacob quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, por nosotros. No puedo ni imaginar las consecuencias que pueda traerte todo este lio.

- Bahh, no te preocupes por eso, sabré arreglármelas.

- Pensarás que me volví loca la otra noche, cuando yo… bueno… cuando me corte las venas para alimentarle.

- Creí que te habías vuelto loca de remate, no lo niego - dijo mirándome a los ojos con una pena tremenda en la mirada – pero fue el acto de amor más increíble y desinteresado que jamás he visto. Y supe que si habías hecho eso por él fue por que realmente no podrías vivir si él muriera. ¿Qué podría hacer yo ante eso?

- Te lo agradezco, de corazón. Y también que no permitieras que los lobos acabaran con su vida.

- Eso si que fue realmente duro, nunca tuve que hacer uso del Alfa para que me obedecieran, hasta esa noche. Creo que ahora mismo estarán reunidos pensando en expulsarme o algo así

- Jacob, eso es terrible. ¿Crees que podrían expulsarte?

- Claro que pueden hacerlo, he colaborado mano a mano con un vampiro y le he permitido entrar en nuestro territorio. Por mucho menos se han expulsado a otros, pero me da igual. Tampoco pensaba quedarme aquí.

- Lo siento tanto, de verdad que me gustaría ser menos yo y ser una persona menos entrometida. Si solo pudiera dar marcha atrás y evitaros todo el daño que os he causado…

- Eres perfecta como eres y yo no cambiaría nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Lo único que siento es no haberte conocido yo primero.

- Jacob...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de romanticismo. – dijo intentando sonreírme – pero no puedo evitarlo, daría lo que fuera por que alguien hiciera algo así por mi.

- Alguien te querrá mucho algún día, Jacob, solo tienes que esperar a que tu media naranja aparezca - dije sonriéndole e intentando animarle un poco - y cuando ambos estéis imprimados, o como se diga eso, recordarás tus sentimientos hacia mi como algo insignificante en comparación con lo que sentirás por ella algún día.

- Creo que de momento paso de las tías - y mirándome con su media sonrisa me dijo – no dais más que quebraderos de cabeza, sois unas plastas.

- Jacob - dije haciéndome la ofendida y regañándole con un dedo – algún día haré que te tragues tus palabras.

Nos reímos tranquilamente mientras apurábamos el café. Definitivamente iba a echarle mucho de menos en mi vida, hablar con él era siempre tan fácil.


	27. Chapter 27

**Feliz Post-Navidad a todos...!**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 27**

Y allí estábamos, dos amigos compartiendo confidencias delante de una taza de café. Iba a echarle terriblemente de menos. De pronto me agarró la mano y con su pulgar tocó el anillo que apenas unas horas antes Edward había colocado en mi dedo.

- Supongo que ya es oficial entonces. Es un anillo precioso.

- Era de mi madre, él lo encontró para mi. – dije contándole brevemente la historia del anillo.

- Increíble. Realmente tiene una paciencia infinita este chupasangre. Creo que deberías pensártelo Bella – dijo sonriendo, y susurrando por lo bajo dijo – creo que es un psicópata y puede ser peligroso.

- ¡Jacob! – dije riéndome abiertamente – eres un caso.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y una muchacha pasó al interior recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Nos miró y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Jacob, que la miraba por encima de su hombro. Él le devolvió el gesto. Volvimos a la conversación mientras Bob atendía a la joven.

- Vas a hacerlo ¿verdad? - dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido sabiendo ya la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Si, voy a casarme con él – dije sonando tan convencida que yo misma me asombré – con bodorrio o sin bodorrio, con macro fiesta o sin ella, me da lo mismo. Pero que me caso, eso es seguro.

- Lo de la boda lo doy por hecho. Yo me refiero a lo otro, a convertirte en una chup… en un vampiro.

Desde luego no se andaba por las ramas, directo a lo que resultaba inevitablemente doloroso para él. Y no había manera de suavizarlo, él sabía la respuesta mejor que yo, incluso antes de haber formulado la pregunta. Pero aun así y sabiendo que seríamos eternos enemigos no pude evitar sentirme triste por lo que se quedaría en el camino, nuestra amistad.

- Si. Lo tengo decidido y más claro que nunca. Lo único que lamento es que tu y yo no podamos seguir siendo amigos después.

- Bueno, amigos podemos seguir siendo siempre que no estemos cerca el uno del otro. No soporto como oléis….

- Jacob, Jacob… te la estás jugando- dije mientras hacía el amago de levantar la mano para abofetearle – por cierto, esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima ¿Quién es?

- La chica. Ahh - y mirándome a mi después de mirarla a ella me dijo – es la hermana de uno de mis amigos ¿Acaso estás celosa de que las chicas me miren y me encuentren irresistible?

- No estoy celosa, simplemente observo que te mira mucho. Deberías saludarla.

- Tal vez lo haga - dijo mirándome con su arrogante ceja levantada.

- Parece muy simpática, y es muy guapa.

- No quieras hacer de casamentera conmigo bonita, ya he dicho que paso de las tías.

- Si tipo duro, por eso ahora mismo estás sacando pecho ¿verdad?

- No me avergüenza mi cuerpo - dijo con su media sonrisa tan arrogante como siempre - hay que estar orgulloso de lo que nos da la naturaleza.

- Podrías acompañarla hasta su casa…

- Oye, tu lo que quieres es que yo me largue para ir corriendo a tirarte en los brazos de tu vampirito ¿a que si?

- Eres incorregible - dije riéndome mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa - voy a echarte mucho de menos.

- Algún día volveremos a vernos, estoy seguro.

- Eso espero – dije mientras nos abrazábamos como despedida - Muchas gracias por todo Jacob.

- Gracias a ti - dijo apoyando sus labios en mi oreja y susurrando las palabras en mi oído – y gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor verdadero.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más se alejó de mi, girándose sin mirarme a los ojos y acercándose hasta donde estaba Bob despidiendo a la muchacha, que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

- Eh, Zelita, espérame que te acompaño. Tengo que ir a ver a tu hermano.

- Claro Jacob – dijo la muchacha con una voz muy dulce – me encantará tener compañía de camino a casa. Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Dónde has estado metido?

- Por ahí, ya te contaré. Hasta luego Bob – y girándose apenas hacia mí levantó la mano y me dijo – Adiós Bella. Cuídate ¿Ok?

Y salió por la puerta igual que salió de mi vida. Dolorido pero seguro de si mismo. Deseé que fuera tan feliz como pudiera serlo y que encontrara el amor de su vida pronto. Aunque eso, tenía el presentimiento, de que ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando subí a la habitación Edward estaba esperándome sentado en la cama, mientras acomodaba en mi bolsa la ropa que tenía metida en los cajones. Preparando la maleta para irnos, para dejar todo aquello atrás.

- Hola preciosa – dijo acercándose a mi y rodeándome con sus brazos - ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien… aunque es muy triste todo esto…

- Lo superará. Es un lobo ¿recuerdas? Es de naturaleza fuerte.

- Eso espero. Me siento fatal por lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi culpa, hasta puede que le expulsen de la manada...

- Tranquila, saldrá adelante, créeme.

Me refugié en sus brazos buscando algo de consuelo, esperando que las palabras de Edward fueran verdad y consiguiera encontrar la estabilidad en su vida. La lluvia volvió a hacer acto de presencia golpeando los cristales.

- Decir adiós no es nada fácil – dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos - tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Quien sabe si volveréis a veros algún día.

- Lo dudo, pero me gustaría que así fuera.

- Venga, necesitas relajarte un poco – dijo mirando hacia la ventana – Tienes el baño calentito y listo esperando a que te sumerjas en él. Yo mientras voy a buscarte algo de comer.

- Eres un encanto. Justo estaba pensando en un relajante baño ¿seguro que no puedes leerme la mente?

- Seguro, ya me gustaría - y dejando un apasionado beso en mis labios me dijo - venga, relájate que yo vuelvo en un rato.

- Gracias Edward.

- No las merezco.

- Gracias, por tu comprensión.

Y guiñándome un ojo mientras me sonreía, salió por la puerta cerrando suavemente a su espalda. No podía hacer otra cosa que quererle, era inevitable. Y el cambio de actitud que había sufrido era la mejor demostración que podía haberme hecho de que realmente me amaba. Él Imperfectamente perfecto para mí, yo perfectamente Imperfecta para él. Amor en estado puro.

Me quite toda la ropa y me deslicé en la espumosa bañera. El agua estaba muy caliente pero agradecí el efecto calmante que tuvo sobre mis músculos. No sé como lo conseguía pero seguía sorprendiéndome lo claramente que Edward podía leer mis sentimientos. Esa misma mañana en la cama, o hace un instante con lo del baño, o como con una simple mirada mía sabía exactamente lo que deseaba y no dudaba en entregarse, dispuesto a satisfacerme. Suspiré pensando en él y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, los buenos y los malos. Como llegó hasta mí, como me secuestró, como me sedujo hasta que consiguió que me enamorara. Como me hizo el amor por primera vez, tan brutal y tan excitante.

Yo solita estaba calentando mas aún el agua de la bañera, mejor sería que dejara de pensar en ello. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho como loco y necesitaba el baño para relajarme, no para acabar mas nerviosa que cuando comencé. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a pensar en nuestro regreso a casa. Me moría de ganas por ver a toda la familia, pero sobre todo a Alice, tenía que contarle un montón de cosas, y escuchar también sus reproches y reprimendas. Podría soportarlo con tal de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Rosalie y Emmett habían regresado de su viaje y también estarían esperando nuestra llegada, confiaba en que Rosalie no me odiara más por todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo. Y luego estaba Emmett y sus bromitas pesadas, iba a tener que tener ración doble de paciencia con él. Y Alma. Dios mío, Alma, daría todo lo que tengo por poder abrazarla ahora mismo. Y Esme y Carslisle y Jasper. Moría por verlos a todos juntos de nuevo. Por ver a toda mi familia reunida.

La puerta se abrió tan sigilosa que no me di cuenta de cómo Edward asomaba su cabeza al interior del cuarto de baño. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado hasta que estuvo junto al borde de la bañera y retiró un poco de espuma de uno de mis hombros. Mi sonrisa al verle se amplió al máximo.

- ¿Relajada? – dijo metiendo un dedo en el agua haciendo círculos con la espuma

- Enamorada - dije mirándole con deseo – ¿quieres que te haga un sitio aquí dentro?

- Me encantaría acompañarte - dijo respondiendo a mi mirada con igual deseo en la suya – pero si me meto ahí dentro bajaría considerablemente la temperatura del agua y no quiero que cojas frio.

Deslizó uno de sus fuertes brazos bajo mi cuerpo y sin apenas esfuerzo me sacó de la bañera. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos sin importarme lo mas mínimo empaparle toda la ropa. Busqué su boca mientras él me enrollaba en una esponjosa toalla y me llevaba casi colgada de su cuello hasta la habitación.

- Sra. Cullen tiene que aprender usted a controlar esos arrebatos tan pasionales que tiene - dijo alejándome suavemente de él y pasando un dedo por los recientes moratones de mis brazos– si no quiere que pierda la poca cordura que me queda y acabe haciéndola daño.

- Vaya, Señor Cullen, nunca antes había rechazado ninguna de mis peticiones ¿esta tal vez arrepintiéndose de haberse prometido conmigo? Siempre estamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás si le asusta el compromiso.

- Eso nunca, Sra. Cullen, es solo que… bueno… prefiero esperar hasta que hayamos salido de aquí y pueda estar con usted como se merece. Sin prisas, sin distracciones. Solos usted y yo ¿Le parece bien?

- Me parece lógico – dije resignada por la desilusión pero anhelando la promesa – pero mas te vale que merezca la pena.

- La merecerá, confía en mí. Y ahora a comer, quiero salir de aquí esta misma tarde.

Me senté a la mesa y devoré lo que Edward me había traído mientras él terminaba de hacer mi equipaje. Empezaba a odiar comer sola y me dije a mi misma que dentro de poco no tendría que hacerlo más. Y estaba tan deseosa de llegar a casa como él, por lo que terminé mi comida y me vestí mientras Edward bajaba la bolsa al coche. Cuando volvió a por mi yo ya estaba vestida, peinada y lista para salir. Nos despedimos de Bob dándole las gracias por todo y prometiéndole, sabiendo que no lo cumpliríamos, que volveríamos a visitarles pronto.

La lluvia empezó de nuevo a caer con fuerza y Edward insistió en traer el coche hasta la puerta para que no me mojara demasiado. Esperando en el porche del hostal me despedí mentalmente de Jacob. Ojalá nuestros caminos se cruzaran algún día y que fuera para bien. Cerré esa puerta de mis pensamientos pasando a ser solo recuerdos en mi mente. Ya estaba preparada para continuar. Preparada y lista para empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Feliz Post-Navidad a todos...!**

**Bueno... recta final del Libro II, por lo que solo puedo agradeceros el haber llegado conmigo hasta aqui y espero seguir contando con vosotras y vuestros reviews en el siguiente y último Libro.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 28**

Después de un largo rato en carretera me di cuenta de que no íbamos hacia el centro del estado, necesario para llegar a casa, sino que bordeábamos la costa dirigiéndonos más bien hacia el sur.

- No vamos en la dirección correcta Edward…

- Lo sé.

- Tu casa está en el centro del estado y estás dirigiéndote hacia el sur…

- Lo sé.

- ¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Edward - dije mirándole con el ceño fruncido – quedamos en que nada de secretos y que nos lo contaríamos todo ¿Dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa, no me la fastidies. No tardaremos mucho más en llegar, solo ten paciencia ¿Vale?

- Miedo me das…

- Tranquila.

Apenas una hora después nos desviamos de la carretera para tomar un camino de tierra que se adentraba en un frondoso bosque. Lo único que veían mis ojos eran arboles y mas arboles, la curiosidad por saber el punto de destino me quemaba en la punta de la lengua. Intenté en varias ocasiones sonsacarle por lo menos el nombre del sitio al que nos dirigíamos, pero Edward contestaba siempre con un "paciencia, ya llegamos" seguido de su seductora sonrisa, haciendo que mis pensamientos dieran vueltas sin sentido en mi cabeza. Irresistible.

Por fin vi una zona delante de nosotros despejada de arboles y abierta al azul cada vez mas oscuro del cielo. Edward redujo la velocidad y mirándome con sus aún violáceos ojos me dijo que habíamos llegado. La vista era espectacular. Salí del coche y observé una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas en el centro del claro que se abría ante mis ojos. A un lado de la preciosas aguas un grupo de arboles cobijaban bajo sus ramas una gran casa señorial, hermosa y férrea.

- Es preciosa, Edward – dije sin poder apartar los ojos de los grandes ventanales y las esbeltas columnas - ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Era mi casa - dijo cogiéndome por detrás rodeándome con sus brazos y mirando la casa mientras soltaba un suspiro - era la casa de mis padres. Hace mas de un siglo que la abandoné para irme con los Cullen

- ¡Ohh Edward, es magnifica! y no parece que haya estado ni unos días deshabitada.

- Quise mantenerla así con la esperanza de poder traerte algún día.

- Lo has conseguido, enséñamela.

Mientras recorríamos cada estancia de la casa me contó que sus padres, a los que apenas recordaba ya, murieron en los disturbios que sufrió el pueblo a consecuencia de la guerra. A él no consiguieron herirle pero días después de enterrar a sus padres cayó terriblemente enfermo. Un medico bastante prestigioso que prestaba sus servicios en el condado oyó de su enfermedad y fue a visitarle, encontrándole medio moribundo. Era Carslisle. Y fue en esta misma casa donde Edward pasó de ser humano a ser un vampiro. Estaba tan pendiente de su historia que no me fijé cuando nos paramos delante de una puerta en concreto.

- Vaya, es una historia terrible.

- Es el pasado, ahora hay que mirar solo al presente – y agarrándome la mano y abriendo la puerta que teníamos delante dijo – este era mi dormitorio.

Me quedé impresionada por la sobriedad de la estancia. Una cama con dosel, majestuosa y enorme, presidia la habitación. No era el cuarto del muchacho que yo esperaba encontrar, era el cuarto de un hombre con muchas inquietudes. Los libros se apilaban en innumerables estanterías y librerías. El escritorio frente a la ventana estaba pulcramente recogido, pero mostrando signos de haber sido usado con asiduidad. Grandes cortinas de terciopelo azul descansaban a ambos lados de las ventanas. Si me hubiera dejado adivinar cual de entre todas las estancias sería su habitación, desde luego que no hubiera dudado ni un instante de que era esta. Su personalidad estaba impresa en cada uno de los cuadros, en cada uno de los muebles, en el azulado color de toda la habitación. La habitación de Edward. La recorrí despacio deteniéndome en cada pequeño detalle, encontrando su esencia en cada objeto que veía, mientras él me observaba pensativo desde el marco de la puerta. Solo mirándome.

- Es increíble, es tan… tuya – dije mirándole a los ojos y acercándome de nuevo a su lado – me alegra que me hayas traído.

- Bella - dijo rodeándome entre sus brazos pero evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos – hay una razón por la que quería traerte aquí.

- Y que razón puede ser esa que hace que te pongas tan serio - dije levantando su cabeza presionando con un dedo su barbilla.

Conseguí que me mirara con sus enloquecedores ojos. ¿Estaba nervioso? Buscaba las palabras para decirme sus razones, sus manos recorrían toda la longitud de mi espalda desde la nuca hasta la cintura. Estaba nervioso. ¿Quizás temiendo mi reacción? No tendría que preocuparse tanto, estaba completamente dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos.

- Bella, yo… aquí fue donde yo… dejé de ser una persona para convertirme en lo que soy ahora – dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo el contorno de mis labios – y quiero… me gustaría que tú hicieras tu transición aquí, conmigo, en mi cama.

Le miré sin disimular en absoluto la sorpresa que me causó su petición. No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, por fin llegaba el ansiado momento, por fin iba a ser como él, por fin se cumplía mi sueño.

Una amplia sonrisa se adueñó de mi cara mientras él me miraba con la esperanza asomando tímidamente en sus hermosos ojos.

- Ohh Edward, dime que no estas tomándome el pelo - dije mientras mi corazón quería salirse gritando de mi cuerpo - dime que el día ha llegado.

- No te estoy gastando ninguna broma Bella – dijo abrazándome con fuerza y apretándome contra su cuerpo - quiero que sea hoy, esta misma noche. No quiero esperar más para tenerte. Pero entenderé si prefieres esperar a estar en casa, Carslisle puede ayudarte mucho más que yo…

- Dios mío - dije dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos – llevo tanto tiempo esperando oír esas palabras que… que… no puedo creerlo. No quiero esperar mas.

- ¿Eso es un si? ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Si, si, si, si, si… - dije besándole apasionadamente entre afirmación y afirmación.

- Ohh Bella, me haces tan feliz – dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos – no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Será doloroso y puede que incluso quieras morir en el proceso, pero estaré a tu lado cada segundo, ayudándote a pasar por ello.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás. Todo irá bien si estas conmigo, estoy segura.

- Te quiero tanto mi vida – dijo dedicándome una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas – que creo que me voy a morir de la impaciencia.

- Dime que hago - dije de pronto nerviosa e impaciente entre sus brazos – que tengo que hacer… como me preparo…

- Voy a por la maleta y a preparar algunas cosas. Tú de momento ve preparando un relajante baño y si me lo permites voy a acompañarte, ya que esta mañana no pude complacerte como era tu deseo. Y lo necesitarás - dijo y me beso tan ardientemente que noté como la sangre corría enloquecida dentro de mis venas – volveré tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de notar mi ausencia.

Y diciendo esto salió disparado por la puerta. Definitivamente iba a estallar de la alegría. No podía creer que hubiera llegado el momento, di vueltas de la emoción por toda la habitación, quise gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que me sentía. Por fin. Por fin. Por fin iba a ser suya. Por fin iba a ser mío.

Fui al baño y dejé correr el agua en la gran bañera. Me quedé mirando como el agua la iba llenando mientras mi mente se preguntaba mil incógnitas acerca del cambio que estaba a punto de sufrir. Ya sabía que iba a ser duro, y muy doloroso, Carslisle me había contado las diferentes fases por las que pasaba el cuerpo en el proceso con una precisión medica impresionante. Pero una cosa era estudiarlo o que te lo contaran y otra muy diferente era sufrirlo en las propias carnes. Tuve que reconocer que estaba asustada, podría salir mal, podría no soportarlo y terminar muriendo, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Y Edward estaría conmigo… no permitiría que me pasara nada malo.

Eché al agua unas sales que encontré en la repisa de mármol que había junto a la bañera y enseguida empezó a formarse una espesa y blanca espuma. Pensé que sería el último baño que me daría como humana, y mirando por la ventana la oscuridad que ya se cernía sobre la casa también pensé que iba a ser el último día de mi humana existencia. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa pero intenté auto convencerme de que merecería la pena pasar por todo eso si con ello conseguía el eterno amor de Edward.

Me desnudé y después de cerrar el grifo me fui metiendo poco a poco en las abrasantes aguas. Volvía a tener los músculos agarrotados por los incómodos nervios que me atenazaban. Me dejé resbalar en la blanca porcelana hasta que quedé completamente sumergida en el agua. Relájate, relájate. Todo irá bien. Cuando emergí de nuevo a la superficie vi a Edward parado de pié ante mi. Hermoso y perfecto hasta lo impensable. Mirarle a los ojos bastó para que los nervios desaparecieran por si solos y floreciera en mi interior una poderosa necesidad de tenerle cerca.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos se despojó de su ropa y no pude evitar maravillarme al contemplar su hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo. El corazón empezó a galopar de nuevo en mi pecho mientras él avanzaba lentamente hacia mi lado. Extendí el brazo para invitarle a acompañarme deseosa de sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Agarró mi mano y entró en la bañera situándose a mi espalda y colocándome entre sus piernas. Me recosté contra su pecho mientras sus manos recorrían mis brazos y mi nuca. El agua descendió varios grados de temperatura pero apenas lo noté, solo podía sentir sus caricias, su aliento cerca de mi oído, su dureza contra mi espalda.

Levanté los brazos sobre mi cabeza para poder tocarle la cara, para acariciar su pelo, para acercar más su boca a mi oído y deleitarme con sus suaves susurros.

- Te quiero, mi amor - dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre mis pechos – te quiero tanto… tú eres mi vida… tú eres mi aire…

Sus manos hacían estragos sobre mi cuerpo, deslizando sus caricias mientras mis jadeos daban muestras claras del grado de excitación que empezaba a consumirme. Desplazó sus dedos por mi pecho, descendiendo por mi piel recorriendo mis costillas, mi estomago, mi vientre, siguiendo con una línea imaginaria el contorno de mis caderas. Me apreté mas contra su pecho deseando como loca poder girarme para encontrar su boca. Me removí lo suficiente entre sus piernas para poder llegar a sus labios, rozando con mi cadera su parte más sensible y haciéndole jadear también por el contacto. Le cubrí con mis besos mientras sentía como su mano se desplazaba de mis caderas para acabar enterrada entre mis piernas.

El placer que me hizo sentir era completamente insoportable, no podía seguir experimentándolo sin volverme completamente loca. Sus gruñidos de satisfacción al escuchar mis jadeos hicieron que mi cuerpo se arqueara involuntariamente mientras sus manos trabajaran mas a fondo entre mis muslos. Oh Dios, no lo aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. La corriente que se estaba desencadenando entre nuestros cuerpos era descomunal. Me escurrí entre sus brazos como un resbaladizo pez y por fin permitió que me pusiera frente a él, encerrándole bajo mi cuerpo, presionando su sexo contra mi vientre. Sus gemidos de placer hicieron aumentar mi deseo hasta límites exagerados. Me incorporé para colocarme a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras él me agarraba con fuerza incorporándose a su vez y apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras impulsaba sus caderas entrando por fin en mí.

Un latigazo de placer hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera con una violenta convulsión. Grite de la pura satisfacción de sentirle dentro, me aferré a su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, suplicándole que me hiciera suya. Con su poderoso brazo rodeando mi cintura y manteniéndome apretada contra sus caderas, se impulsó apoyando la otra mano en el borde de la bañera y se incorporó sobre sus piernas sin aparente esfuerzo. Sin salir de mí, sin dejar de sujetarme salió de la bañera sin separar en ningún momento sus labios de los míos, me llevó hasta la cama.

Hicimos el amor como dos locos, como dos desesperados. Dimos mil vueltas entra las sabanas buscándonos como lo harían dos amantes en un doloroso y último encuentro. Pero sabiendo que nosotros jamás nos separaríamos, que siempre estaríamos juntos y que sería así por el resto de la eternidad. Y en el momento que el placer llegó a su punto más alto, en el momento en que mi cuerpo explotó en el más ardiente de los orgasmos que jamás había experimentado, sus dientes se abrieron paso hundiéndose en mi garganta.

… . …

Podría describiros perfectamente lo que ocurrió después, la emoción que me embargó cuando supe que lo había hecho, las veces que le di gracias a dios por permitirme vivir ese momento, la fuerza de sus brazos sosteniéndome. Y también el escalofriante sufrimiento, el calor abrasador, la terrible agonía, los terroríficos dolores. Pero prefiero que os quedéis con la esencia del acto tan maravilloso que viví en sus brazos y que dio paso a nuestra nueva vida.

Alguien dijo una vez "Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás." Y Edward y yo jamás moriríamos.

También escuché decir que "Amar es cambiar de casa el alma" y nuestras almas ahora estaban entrelazadas, viviendo como una sola en el interior de nuestro amor.

Nuestro amor eterno. Nuestro amor verdadero.

**Fin Libro II**


	29. Chapter 29

**Buenos dias...!**

** Nuevo Libro y más de lo mismo... pero mejor...! jejeje ya sabeis que la historia es originalmente mia, aunque los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Una pequeña diferencia con los otros Libros es que ahora Bella es vampira y ese detalle marcará la diferencia en sus relaciones intimas con Edward... por lo que aviso que ahora si habrá momentos muy subidos de tono con escenas y descripciones de sexo explicito (HOT o LEMMON) y no siempre guardo las formas en lo que a vocabulario se refiere, hay palabrotas y todas esas cosas... asi que si eres menor de edad o una persona de corazoncito sensible mejor no sigas leyendo...**

**Otra aclaración que os hago con respecto al texto es que vereis que hay frases y palabras en cursiva dentro de texto normal, que corresponden a pensamientos instanténeos de Bella, es decir, lo que en ese momento le pasa por la cabeza y que parece una voz interior de ella misma, o de su conciencia.**

**Tambien os aclaro que, al estar el fic escrito siempre desde el punto de vista de Bella, habrá capitulos o partes de capitulo que están escritos totalmente en cursiva, y es porque los narro en 3º persona, desde un punto de vista totalmente externo y en los cuales Bella no tiene participación o conocimiento.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Libro III**

**Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe**

**Capitulo 29**

A pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras que Edward me susurraba, y a pesar de saber que no había nada que temer, no creía que mis piernas pudieran soportar mi peso. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. Si mi corazón hubiera sido un corazón humano ahora estaría martilleándome en el pecho como loco, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas. Pero ya no era humano, ya no latía descontroladamente. Ver la casa desde detrás del parabrisas del coche y apretujada en el asiento como estaba, no moverme me parecía la mejor opción. Salir de ese espacio acogedor y tranquilo me aterrorizaba.

- Vamos Bella, no puedes estar toda la vida ahí sentada, nos están esperando – dijo Edward mientras agarraba mi mano e intentaba infundirme valor – todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

- Dame solo un minuto ¿vale? – dije suspirando mientras miraba los grandes ventanales de la casa donde las caras de los Cullen se asomaban para vernos llegar – espero que hayan podido contener a Alice…

- Sabes que eso es imposible - dijo Edward con su sonrisa de medio lado y mirándome como si todo le pareciera muy divertido – así que no te atormentes más y disfrútalo, lo han hecho por ti.

_¿Qué lo disfrutara? Si, claro… que fácil era decirlo_. A través de los cristales pude ver como Alice empezaba a dar saltitos de impaciencia cuando vio que Edward se bajaba del coche y se dirigía hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta. Todos salieron a la entrada de la casa para darnos la bienvenida. Esto no podía estar pasándome, una vez más y a pesar de odiar ser el centro de atención, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí.

Salí del coche con la cabeza baja e intenté parapetarme detrás de Edward. Pero él, intuyendo mis propósitos y empujándome a lo inevitable, se apartó para que todos pudieran ver a la nueva Bella. La Bella Vampira. _Esta me la pagaría, seguro. Animo Bella, ahora eres como ellos, no hay nada que temer. _ Me recompuse y solté un suspiro mientras cuadraba los hombros y levantaba la cabeza con resignación para que todos me vieran bien.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa Bella! – dijeron todos a coro, todos excepto Rosalie, que se limitó a poner una sonrisa de fastidio.

- Muchas gracias - _¿esa era mi voz? Caramba… _- yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta.

_Oh, oh ¿esa que viene como loca hacia mi es Alice? Si, es Alice. Prepárate Bella, un huracán está a punto de colisionar contra ti_. Abrí los brazos para recibirla, pues no podía salir corriendo y evitarla. Esperé el encontronazo afianzando los pies en el suelo para evitar caernos, cosa que era más que posible. _Tres, dos, uno… ¡Pum!_ No me moví ni un milímetro del sitio. No sentí dolor, ni pesadez ni nada de lo que se supone que tendría que haber sentido ante tal encontronazo. Tenía a Alice en mis brazos, colgada de mi cuello y apenas sentía una pluma en su lugar, ligera y suave como era ella.

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Ya estás aquí, cuanto te he echado de menos ¿Qué tal el viaje? mírate nena, estás estupenda.

- Yo también te he echado de menos Alice pero…

- ¿Qué tal fue todo? me tienes que contar muchas cosas ¿nos has echado de menos? yo a ti muchísimo ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?

- ¡Alice! - dijeron todos a la vez mientras intentaban controlar la risa que la estampa les producía – deja respirar a Bella…

- Vale, vale ya la dejo - dijo con cara de fastidio, pero agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome al interior de la casa – te hemos preparado una pequeña fiesta, espero que no te importe…

¿Andábamos o volábamos? Apenas sentía el roce de mis pies sobre el suelo. Literalmente parecía que levitábamos. Me quedé a cuadros cuando entré en el salón. Miré la estancia como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. La decoración era espectacular, las rosas y las velas repartidas por donde quiera que miraras llevaban el sello de la elegancia que Alice derrochaba a diestro y siniestro. Y el olor… podría haber dicho donde y cuando fue cortada cada una de las diferentes rosas que nos rodeaban.

Los sentidos que ahora gobernaban mi cuerpo eran realmente espectaculares. Los Cullen al completo entraban tras nosotras, acompañando a Edward al interior y se nos rifaban para abrazarnos y darnos la bienvenida. También Alma esperó su turno para darle el mas tierno y largo abrazo a su Edward, después de que Alice me sacara de entre los brazos de la mujercita y reclamara mi atención toda para ella.

Dándoles la espalda, en la otra punta de la habitación, podía "ver" sin necesidad de hacerlo realmente, como Emmett hacía que le pegaba unos cuantos puñetazos en el costado a Edward y Jasper le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro alegrándose ambos de nuestro regreso. Pude ver como Edward acariciaba con un leve roce la cara de Rosalie y ésta dejaba caer su fachada de tipa dura para abrazar a su hermano con cariño. Tampoco me hizo falta mirar para ver lo emocionada que estaba Esme, viendo a toda su familia por fin reunida y a salvo, mientras Carslisle la apretaba dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Sé que no tardaría mucho más en acostumbrarme a estas nuevas sensaciones que invadían todos mis sentidos. Ahora podía ver realmente lo que tenía ante mis ojos, sentir en mis dedos la superficie de las cosas, oír hasta el mas leve roce de las hojas de los arboles mecidas por el viento en el exterior de la casa, y también podía oler el aroma de las flores, del bosque, de la casa, de mi familia…

- Bella háblame, dime que te parece ¿te gusta? – dijo Alice sacándome del torbellino de mis sensaciones – espero que esa expresión sea de asombro y no de disgusto…

- Alice es todo… increíble, maravilloso. – dije mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara - Has dejado la casa preciosa, es… es… perfecto, como tú.

Soltó un gritito de alegría y volvió a colgarse de mi cuello. Estaba tan emocionada que no quise aguarle la fiesta y me dejé llevar por ella a cada preparativo que había organizado mientras me contaba cómo, dónde y porqué había elegido cada uno de los detalles de la decoración. También aguanté estoicamente la fiesta con música y baile que vino después. Todos querían saber lo ocurrido y Edward y yo a penas pudimos cruzar un par de palabras durante la fiesta. Jasper, Emmett y Carslisle apenas dejaron un segundo libre a Edward, les tenía que contar todo lo ocurrido en La Push, con Jacob y con los licántropos. Por su parte Esme, Alice, Alma y Rosalie tampoco se quedaban atrás con sus preguntas, a las que respondí amablemente. Exceptuando las que se referían al momento de mi cambio, las cuales evitaba yéndome por las ramas o cambiando de tema sutilmente. Aún no quería hablar de ello. Con ellas, no.

Rosalie seguía con sus reservas hacia mi, pero pude notar como participaba en la conversación bastante relajada, interesándose en mis respuestas y explicaciones, y como se reía con los comentarios de Alice. No esperaba que de la noche a la mañana nos hiciéramos intimas amigas, pero conservaba la esperanza de que siendo ya una de ellos y con un poco de paciencia podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien.

En un par de ocasiones miré hacia donde estaban los hombres, todos centrados en la historia que Edward relataba y no pude evitar fijarme en la cara de preocupación de Carslisle. Su mirada pensativa y su circunspecta expresión hicieron que en mi cabeza saltara una pequeña señal de alarma. Había sido toda una aventura, de eso no cabía duda, pero las consecuencias que todo aquello nos iban a acarrear era lo que a todos, en esos momentos, nos pasaba por la cabeza.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno, excepto Alma, dio muestras de estar cansado. Yo tampoco lo estaba pero necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de calma. Necesitaba a Edward. Necesitaba estar a solas con él. Necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y decirle que le amaba. Necesitaba notar sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, desvió la mirada de sus interlocutores hacia mí y me dedicó la más radiante de las sonrisas que hasta la fecha había visto en su hermoso rostro. Captó el mensaje a la primera.

- Señores, creo que va siendo hora de retirarse – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y encaminaba sus pasos hacia donde estábamos nosotras – Bella necesita descansar, aún está adaptándose.

- Oh claro, claro – dijeron todos alternativamente mientras buscaban excusas para abandonar el salón – es ya muy tarde… mañana nos vemos… que descanséis…

Después de darle de nuevo las gracias a Alice por organizar la fiesta, y prometiéndola que al día siguiente tendría mas tiempo para dedicarle a ella sola, Edward y yo nos encaminamos hacia el dormitorio.

Por fin un poco de silencio y tranquilidad.

De todas las innovaciones que mi conversión a vampira habían aportado a mis sentidos, el que más me iba a costar dominar era el oído. Incluso encerrados en la habitación, y alejados completamente del resto de la familia, sabía exactamente en que lugar de la enorme casa se encontraba cada uno. Incluso podría decir que oía sus conversaciones como susurros en mis oídos. _Toma nota, Bella, intimidad cero_.

- Prueba superada - dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba dulcemente – has sobrevivido a tu primera "Alice-fiesta" ¡y sin descoyuntar a nadie!

- Eso parece, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien del todo. Me cuesta centrarme en algo en concreto.

- Aún te tienes que adaptar, apenas han pasado unos días desde tu cambio y es normal que el principio sea extraño y confuso, pero pasará. Muy pronto volverás a sentirte tu misma.

- Pero ¿como lo hacéis? quiero decir ¿como conseguís hacer vida normal? Respirar, pestañear, centraros en una conversación, ver solo lo que queréis ver u oír.

- A fuerza de practicar, eso llegará con el tiempo. Lo mejor es estar tranquilo y dejar que poco a poco el resto del mundo entre en tu espacio. Sin precipitarte.

- Ahh… genial, y lanzarme de cabeza en una fiesta ha sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Aún no sé como he conseguido hacerlo.

- La fiesta era inevitable, no nos hubiéramos librado de ella ni aunque hubiéramos tardado un mes en regresar y dadas las circunstancias no podíamos esperar tanto – dijo acariciando despacio toda la longitud de mi espalda - Pasado este bache ya solo tenemos que tener paciencia, el día a día te ayudará a estabilizar tus emociones.

- Hecho de menos sentirme normal – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Te acostumbrarás muy pronto – dijo besándome dulcemente en la frente.

- Te hecho de menos a ti - dije aspirando profundamente su aroma.

- Todo llegará, no te preocupes, no pienso irme a ningún sitio.

- ¿Hablarás pronto con Carslisle? – dije intentando no parecer preocupada.

- Hablaremos con él mañana en su despacho. Está impaciente porque le contemos como pasaste el cambio.

- No estoy preparada Edward - dije evitando mirarle a los ojos – aún no.

- Bella, es la primera vez, que yo sepa, que ocurre algo así. Nadie como Carslisle conoce mas a fondo a nuestra raza, él tendrá una explicación.

- No puedo, no… puedo… aún – dije mirándole directamente e intentando que viera la agonía que en ese momento sentía – necesito mas tiempo.

- Esta bien, iré yo solo a hablar con él – dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en la sien y me abrazaba con suavidad - Lo que te está pasando no tiene porqué ser nada malo. Y cuanto antes sepamos por qué te ocurre antes podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

- De verdad que si pudiera lo haría… iría contigo… soy la mas interesada en saber qué es lo que me pasa, pero…

- Tranquila, en serio. Iré yo y le contaré lo ocurrido y cuando tú te sientas preparada le cuentas tu propia experiencia.

- Eres un encanto - dije aliviada. Y mirándole intensamente a los ojos mientras me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo le dije - te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo agradeceré como es debido…

- Bella, no - dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de mi purpúrea mirada y dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo – no… eso… duele.

- Lo siento - dije apartándome un poco de él y desviando la mirada hacia su cuello – no puedo evitarlo, te echo de menos – volví a fijar mis ojos en él.

- Yo… no… no soy… – realmente le costaba concentrarse en las palabras, que decía entre débiles jadeos – no soy… inmune.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo llevo tres días así - dije deslizando mis manos por su espalda y dejándolas descansar en sus caderas mientras notaba como la electricidad corría atraves de mi columna – puede que aún no te hayas acostumbrado a mi nuevo yo y que solo necesites un poco de práctica…

- Bella… no… me hagas… esto – dijo intentando apartarse de mi sin conseguir moverse ni un milímetro – me… me…

- Necesito que me beses - dije mirando como de su boca entreabierta los jadeos salían cada vez mas profundos – y sé que tu quieres hacerlo.

- Me… haces… daño…

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije separándome dolorosamente de él y alejándome todo lo que la habitación me lo permitía – si llego a saber que me pasaría esto me hubiera quedado como humana.

- No digas eso cielo – dijo mientras recuperaba poco a poco el control de sus sentidos – es solo que… hasta que no sepamos que es lo que te sucede… es preferible que tengamos cuidado…

- Querrás decir que yo tenga cuidado - dije sintiéndome furiosa conmigo misma – vaya neófita estoy hecha.

- Solo tienes que relajarte, en la fiesta lo has hecho muy bien - dijo acercándose lentamente a mi - aquí en el dormitorio tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan condenadamente irresistible – dije un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

- Dame un respiro.

- Me paré a tiempo, ¿no?

- Afortunadamente para mí – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y me abarcaba con sus manos haciendo el amago de abrazarme - ¿puedo?

- Claro que puedes, no necesitas pedir permiso para abrazarme. - dije refugiándome una vez mas en su pecho – Soy nueva en esto, hago lo que puedo.

- Todo irá bien, ya lo veras – un suspiro salió de sus labios – solo intenta controlarlo ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Aunque si te soy sincero…

- Sé sincero.

- Me da la sensación de que lo controlas mejor de lo que parece - dijo con un tono divertido mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla - has estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿¡Me tienes miedo! – dije abriendo los ojos y haciéndome la sorprendida – eso es nuevo.

- No deberías hacerme eso – dijo arrogante y seductoramente a la vez que se erguía sacando pecho – aún no has visto mi lado más salvaje.

- ¿Tienes un lado salvaje? Mmm… – dije en un susurro, a escasos milímetros de su boca.

- Una vez fuiste tú la cazada ¿recuerdas? Puedo volver a hacerlo.

- No puedo esperar para verlo – dije entornando los ojos desafiante mientras empezaba a notar de nuevo la corriente eléctrica que me recorría la espalda.

- Bella... - dijo sabiendo que yo estaba jugando a un juego en el que él sería el perdedor - sé buena.

- Soy buena – dije deslizando de nuevo mi mano por su espalda y agarrando con fuerza su glúteo derecho - eres tú el que ha empezado.

- Bella… no… no lo… hagas…

- Tranquilo Edward - dije regalándole mi sonrisa más pícara y deslizando la lengua por el filo de mis dientes – si tú no me provocas… - le susurré al oído - prometo no volver a morderte.


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenos dias...!**

**Preparadas para afrontar el nuevo libro? pues vamos a meternos de lleno en la historia, por lo que os aconsejo que presteis atención a los detalles, que luego os aclararán muchas de esas dudas que ahora teneis.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 30**

_ Carslisle paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo que Edward acababa de relatarle no era, ni de lejos, lo que esperaba oír de la reciente experiencia de Bella. Edward miraba como su padre iba y venia cavilando, en voz alta o en susurros, dependiendo del grado de concentración que aquella revelación le provocaba. Después de minutos interminables por fin resolvió._

_- No es el primer caso, eso seguro – dijo agarrándose la barbilla pensativo – Creo recordar… necesito consultarlo. _

_- Sé sincero Carslisle – dijo Edward intentando aparentar normalidad pero sin poder ocultar su inquietud – si es peligroso para Bella o para nosotros…_

_- Aun no quiero aventurarme a decirte algo sin haber hablado con ella y sin haber consultado los libros. – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos – Pero si puede ser peligroso, y mas para ti que para nosotros._

_- Solo ocurrió una vez. Y ha podido controlarse hasta ahora._

_- Si Edward, pero prácticamente acaba de despertar. Y si dices que ya puede controlarlo no creo que tarde en evolucionar. No es una neófita corriente, eso salta a la vista. La cuestión es hasta donde puede llegar su dominio._

_- Dime qué hacemos - dijo intentando ocultarle a su padre la rabia que empezaba a embargarle._

_- De momento nada. Voy a enterrarme entre libros a ver si encuentro lo que presiento que esta pasándole. Habla con ella y en cuanto se sienta dispuesta dile que venga a verme. Y tu, sé que te va a resultar difícil Edward, pero intenta no ponerla… nerviosa. No sé si me explico._

_- Perfectamente. _

_- De acuerdo. Ahora márchate y tranquilízala. Estaré aquí encerrado hasta dar con ello. _

_- Gracias, Carslisle. Intentaré que venga a verte lo antes posible._

_Cuando Edward salió del despacho y cerró la puerta a su espalda un mal sentimiento se apoderó de él. Las palabras de Carslisle removían sus pensamientos llevándolos por derroteros inquietantes. Peligroso para ti… no ponerla nerviosa… No pintaba bien. Después de todos los obstáculos que habían tenido que sortear y todos los problemas que habían tenido que resolver para poder estar juntos, decidió que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su padre, iba a impedirle disfrutar de su sueño mas anhelado. _

Cuando le vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina me dio la sensación de que habíamos pasado días sin vernos. Solo hacía unas horas que se había encerrado en el despacho con Carslisle, pero a mi me parecieron siglos. Automáticamente mi cuerpo reaccionó a su sola presencia haciéndome volverme completamente hacia él y atrayéndole como un imán irresistible. La sensación humana de gravitar en torno a él no había desaparecido en absoluto. Muy al contrario, se había intensificado creando una corriente de dos sentidos en lugar de solo uno. Ahora yo también ejercía esa inevitable atracción sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que le resultara imposible no acercarse a mí.

Alice y Alma, con las que estaba disfrutando de una agradable conversación antes de que Edward llegara, abrieron los ojos como platos al sentir los impulsos que se desarrollaban entre él y yo. Apenas ni respiraban viendo como nuestros ojos conectaban, y como con cada segundo, el aire entre nuestros cuerpos se iba reduciendo mientras acortábamos las distancias.

Fue Alice la que, corriendo un grave peligro sin saberlo, hizo que su cara se interpusiera en mi campo visual y distrajera mi atención de mi claro objetivo. Un fugaz destello de odio cruzó por mi mirada en apenas un segundo, y desapareció tan rápido que me fue imposible registrarlo en mi fabulosa memoria de vampira.

- Bella - dijo Alice sacando a relucir sus famosos pucheritos – dijiste que hoy te tendría solo para mi.

- Alice – dijo Edward advirtiendo mejor que yo lo que por un segundo reflejaron mis ojos – no agobies a Bella, aún es pronto para que la vuelvas loca con tus desvaríos.

Sutilmente agarró a su hermana del brazo y la hizo desplazarse a un lado, alejándola de mí y volviéndola a sentar en la silla que hasta hace unos segundos estaba ocupando. Después de asegurarse que no iba a volver a interponerse entre nosotros, se acercó hasta mí y depositó un suave y cálido beso en mis labios. Definitivamente y por muy vampira que fuera, no me iba a librar de perder el hilo de mis pensamientos cada vez que tuviera sus labios cerca. La diferencia estribaba en que ahora a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- Hola mi amor – dijo acariciándome la cara y sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Ahora perfectamente – dije mirándole embobada – solo faltabas tú para completar la perfección.

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Alice aparentando la nausea que le provocaba la estampa y extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano – Bella ¿puedes decirle al zoquete de mi hermanito que se vaya a dar un paseo? Hoy es día de SOLO chicas.

- No seas pesada Alice – dijo Edward mirando con fastidio a su hermana – tenéis toda la eternidad para tener días de SOLO chicas. Bella necesita tranquilidad para adaptarse.

- Vale, chicos, tranquilos vosotros – dije intentando calmar un poco los ánimos – hay tiempo para todos. Alice, dame un segundo y enseguida estoy de nuevo contigo. Tengo que hablar con Edward.

Salimos de la cocina y entramos en el gran salón, que para mi alivio estaba completamente desierto. A pesar de la sonrisa que lucían sus labios me di cuenta de que sus ojos decían algo más preocupante. Y tenían pinta de no ser muy buenas noticias para mí.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – dije más nerviosa de lo que quería aparentar.

- Carslisle está investigando. Tiene una ligera idea de lo que puede ser, pero necesita hablar contigo sobre ello.

- Tiene mala pinta ¿verdad?

- No quiere sacar conclusiones precipitadas hasta investigar un poco y escuchar tu versión.

Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó en un intento de reconfortarme. La calidez con la que ahora sentía su piel y el intenso aroma a naturaleza que desprendía era el mejor tranquilizante que podría tener. Solo a su lado me sentía segura y completa. La preocupación que rondaba por mi mente quedaba en un segundo plano cuando pensaba en los años, las décadas y los siglos que pasaríamos juntos. Eternamente felices y enamorados. Y si lo que me estaba ocurriendo era un impedimento para nuestra felicidad, lo mejor sería solucionarlo cuanto antes.

- Entonces hablaré con él – suspiré resignada – no puedo retrasarlo más.

- ¿Estás segura? No tiene porqué ser hoy, tal vez mañana si estás mas tranquila.

- No Edward, no sé lo que me pasa pero no quiero seguir así. Podría ser peligroso para ti y si te hiciera daño yo...

- Eso jamás ocurrirá, confío en ti como en mi mismo. Concéntrate en estar tranquila y verás como todo sale bien. Carslisle estará en su despacho todo el día, cuando quieras pásate por allí.

- Lo haré en cuanto pueda escaparme de Alice, creo que va a estar tan ocupada con el "ya sabes qué" - dije jugueteando con un botón de su camisa - que no tendrá tiempo para volveros locos a los demás.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es el "ya sabes qué"? – dijo como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

- Como si no lo supieras, fue idea tuya.

- No se de qué me hablas - dijo haciéndose el indiferente mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa – digo tantas cosas que ahora mismo no caigo en qué es el "ya sabes qué".

- No te hagas el tonto Edward - dije sabiendo que me estaba tomado el pelo - lo sabes perfectamente.

- Claro que lo sé – dijo riéndose abiertamente de mi mientras acercaba despacio su boca a mi oído – pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

- Edward… - dije sintiendo como su cálido aliento acariciaba mi piel.

- Dilo. Nuestra…

- No. _rózame con esos labios y haré lo que quieras_

- Dilo. No es tan difícil…

- No lo diré. _daría lo que fuera por hacerte mío_

- Dímelo al oído.

- No. _al diablo con la precaución, voy a tomarte aquí y ahora aunque destroce el suelo del salón_

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice entrando como una exhalación en el salón y arruinando, o mejor dicho salvando, una situación que empezaba a ponerse muy complicada para los dos – ¡Hay mucho que decidir y así no vamos a avanzar nada de nada, haz el favor de dejar los arrumacos para mas tarde y prestarme un poco de atención!

- Salvado por la campana - le dije a Edward alejándome de él y resignada a abandonar mis intenciones – va a resultar que Alice va a conseguir lo que tú y yo no podemos por nosotros mismos.

- Edward – dijo Alice en tono autoritario mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y me arrastraba hacia la cocina – los chicos te esperan para ir al pueblo, no los hagas esperar más.

- Vale hermanita, te la dejo por un rato pero ¿Bella? – dijo en tono divertido, me giré para mirarle – el suelo del salón no te tiene miedo. Y yo tampoco.

- ¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo? – dijo Alice mirando con desconcierto a Edward – Vete de una vez o le diré a Emmett que venga y te saque a rastras.

Imposible. No pude reaccionar al comentario de Edward. Era imposible que ahora fuera capaz de leerme la mente si en los cuatro días que llevaba como vampira no lo había conseguido ¿Habría pensado en voz alta? No. Me miraba divertido viendo mi cara de estupefacción y viendo como Alice me sacaba del salón mientras parloteaba de lo pesado que era su hermano. Solo pude ver como me guiñaba un ojo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

… . …

Alice. El Mundo Alice. El Universo Alice.

Era impresionante ver como una persona tan pequeña y tan dulce se volvía un torbellino de actividad. Nada se escapaba de su control en lo que a organización de eventos se refería. Me tuvo horas enteras buceando entre miles de catálogos, muestras de tela, maquetas, cartas de colores… Cada elemento que ponía ante mis ojos resultaba fascinante para ella, todo tenía que salir a la perfección y por más que le decía que eligiera ella el color o la forma de esto o aquello, no paraba de decirme que necesitaba mi opinión para estas cosas.

No quería ni preguntar de donde había sacado semejante cantidad de información, folletos y muestrarios, pero conseguí que no me arrastrara demasiado en su afán organizador prometiéndola que, si ella se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado con los preparativos, yo me ofrecería gustosa a acompañarla de "shopping" las veces que hicieran falta para renovar, según palabras textuales de Alice, mi desastre de armario.

Ya estaba oscureciendo fuera cuando decidí que tenía que hablar con Carslisle. Edward y los chicos estaban aún en el pueblo y Alice tenía a Esme y a Alma atareadas con la organización del próximo evento… el "ya sabes qué". De camino a su despacho me crucé con Rose en el pasillo.

- Hola Bella ¿Qué tal todo? – una gran sonrisa decoraba su hermosa cara, pero sus ojos seguían pareciendo recelosos.

- Alice me tiene machacada pero va bien – dije sonriendo amigablemente - Están en la cocina si las estabas buscando.

- Ah, genial. Iré a ver que es lo que traman ¿Dónde vas tú? – me miró entornando los ojos.

- Voy a hablar con Carslisle, ¿sabes si sigue en su despacho?

- Si, lleva allí todo el día – me miró un instante muy intensamente - ¿Va todo bien?

- Eso creo - dije intentando no pensar en que realmente todo no iba tan bien como me gustaría - aunque ser vampiro es mas complicado de lo que esperaba.

- Bueno – dijo poniéndose seria de repente - nadie te dijo que fuera fácil.

Rose, Rose. Me iba a costar mucho llegar a tener un mínimo de amistad con ella. Desde el día que la conocí, y por algún motivo que yo desconocía, no me soportaba en absoluto. Apenas habíamos tenido roce y jamás habíamos tenido una conversación completa, pero después de nuestro periplo por tierras lobunas, dudaba bastante que la relación con ella mejorara en algo. Opté por mantener el escudo de protección que me aislaba del daño de sus comentarios. Después de mantenernos la mirada un segundo comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Cierto, nadie me lo dijo – dije cansada de volver a lo de siempre con ella – pero tranquila, ya me las apañaré – me giré para seguir mi camino dándole la espalda.

- Bella - estaba parada al lado de la puerta y me miraba con ¿reconocimiento? – lo estás haciendo bien.

Salió sin darme tiempo a agradecer su comentario, que no me esperaba para nada. ¿Sería posible que se le hubiera ablandado el corazoncito con respecto a mí? Lo dudaba _Calma Bella, lo hace por su hermano, no por ti. _Eso también era cierto. Definitivamente esta mujer me tenía completamente descolocada.

No quise darle mas vueltas al tema, tenía que centrarme en la conversación que tenía que tener con Carslisle. Ese si que iba a ser un momento duro para mi, pero había que hacerlo, por nuestro propio bien. Afortunadamente Edward ya le había contado, a grandes rasgos, todo lo ocurrido, por lo que supongo que muchos datos de mi experiencia estarían ya en conocimiento de Carslisle. Llamé a la puerta.

- Pasa Bella – dijo Carslisle desde el interior del despacho. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza.

- ¿Te interrumpo? – pregunté viendo la cantidad de libros y papeles que abarrotaban la mesa.

- No, no, pasa por favor – dijo levantándose a quitar unos papeles que descansaban en la silla que había frente a su mesa, y ofreciéndomela para sentarme – gracias por venir.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Carslisle. Te pido disculpas por no haber venido antes.

- Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente. No quiero que pienses que voy a machacarte a preguntas, ni que me lo cuentes todo con pelos y señales. Me conformo con escuchar solo lo que tú puedas soportar contarme.

- No sé por donde empezar - dije entrelazando mis dedos y apoyando las manos en mis piernas.

- Yo te ayudaré. Empezaremos por el principio, el momento del cambio. Edward ya me ha contado que todo fue bastante bien y que asombrosamente los espasmos, dolores, etc apenas te duraron unas horas.

- Así fue - dije evocando los dolorosos recuerdos - fueron solo horas, pero a mi me parecieron siglos. Creía que me moría.

- Es muy difícil explicarlo, lo sé. Todos nosotros hemos pasado por ello y te aseguro que normalmente dura días. Lo que me interesa de ese momento es lo que sentiste cuando cesaron los temblores, lo que pensaste cuando el dolor fue abandonando tu cuerpo.

- Bueno, todo era muy confuso para mí. Creo… creo que el primer pensamiento del que fui consciente fue… Edward.

- Evidente, le tenías delante, estaba contigo pero ¿qué sentiste con respecto a él?

- Cuando abrí los ojos y le vi sentí una alegría descomunal, por primera vez pude verle realmente y él me miraba como un ángel miraría a su dios. No sé describirlo pero sé que lo que sentí por él en esos momentos era amor, amor en un grado que nunca hubiera imaginado antes, era… era…

- Continúa - dijo mientras apuntaba algo rápidamente en un papel que tenía delante de él.

- Era fundamental para mí, esencial para mi supervivencia, no sé si me explico…

- Llegaste a sentir necesidad física de él - dijo volviendo a apuntar en su papel.

- Si, pero no era solo físico - me empecé a sentir mal al ver aproximarse el momento mas difícil de explicar – era físico pero a la vez no lo era… yo… le necesitaba a otro nivel, él… su… necesitaba su…

- Vale, relájate – dijo dándose cuenta de mi incomodidad - este tema lo dejaremos aquí por ahora. ¿Sabes si tu familia es de procedencia Eslava? Padres, abuelos, bisabuelos…

- No que yo sepa – dije mas tranquila con el cambio de rumbo de la conversación – pero no podría asegurarlo.

- Bien ¿Canadiense, tal vez?

- Canadiense puede ser. Mi madre hablaba mucho de un tiempo que pasó de niña en Vancouver, mis abuelos estuvieron muchos años viviendo allí por cuestiones laborales, y creo que tenían parientes en la zona.

- ¿Estas bautizada?

- No, mi madre… bueno, no es que fuera una mala cristiana pero ella tampoco lo estaba y supongo que quiso que yo pudiera decidirlo por mi misma, llegado el momento.

- Interesante - otra vez escribiendo en el dichoso papelito, los nervios estaba empezando a hacer mella en mí.

- Carslisle, esto… ¿esto es necesario? No veo en que puede afectar a mi problema.

- Mucho, más de lo que crees. Una última pregunta y te cuento mis conclusiones.

- Tú dirás.

- ¿Qué opinas de los niños?

- ¿Qué? – dije mirándole confundida - ¿De los niños?

- Si, que opinas de ellos te gustan, los odias…

- No lo sé, no me desagradan los niños y sé que siendo vampira nunca podré tenerlos, pero no es algo que me preocupe. Siempre se puede adoptar, como hizo Edward con Alma.

- Bien. Bueno, creo que tenemos algo aquí con lo que comenzar.

- Edward acaba de llegar - dije escuchando, a la vez que Carslisle, como se abría la puerta principal de la casa y los chicos entraban riendo y bromeando sobre algo.

- Entonces esperaremos a que venga, es algo que os afecta a ambos y creo que sería importante que él esté presente en esta conversación, si te parece bien.

- Me parece bien – dije sin saber si sentirme aliviada o nerviosa por que Edward estuviera delante cuando Carslisle expusiera su conclusión.

- Solo una pregunta antes de que él llegue – dijo mirándome intensa y directamente a los ojos.

- Dime.

- Después de haberle, ya sabes… mordido ¿te sentiste mal?

- No lo sé - dije tan frustrada que ni siquiera me paré a pensar lo que dije a continuación. Las palabras salieron a borbotones – al principio me gustó, me sentí poderosa y fuerte dominándole, y saborear su… sangre, o lo que sea que corra por nuestras venas, en mi boca fue increíble. No podía parar, no quería parar. Pude notar su fuerza pasando a través de mi organismo como un río de lava, y revolucionó mi cuerpo de tal manera que no pude controlar los instintos tan salvajes que me despertó. Le amé y odié por igual por hacerme sentir de aquella manera, estaba alegre y triste a la vez.

- Los picos de tus emociones terminarán estabilizándose mas temprano que tarde. Eso sí es lo lógico en un neófito. Pero que pararas, que consiguieras hacerlo a pesar de que ningún neófito es capaz de controlar ese impulso, es lo que me desconcierta completamente. Habría tenido consecuencias fatales, si tú no llegas a controlarlo.

- Lo controlé ¡pero no sé como! y sé que gracias a ello Edward y yo hemos conectado a otro nivel, pero cada vez que pienso en lo que hice, es cuando me siento mal, muy mal - dije muy avergonzada - Tanto esperar para tener lo que quiero y a la primera oportunidad casi me cargo al objeto de mi deseo.

- Edward es fuerte, más de lo que piensas, y ha estado preparándose desde hace mucho tiempo para ti. El que hayáis conectado a otro nivel tiene su explicación. Verás…

En ese momento Edward tocó a la puerta y Carslisle interrumpió la explicación que estaba a punto de darme. Pidió permiso para pasar y Carslisle se lo concedió. Mientras que Carslisle vaciaba otra silla, la colocaba a mi lado enfrente de su mesa y se sentaba de nuevo en su butacón, Edward no despegó sus ojos de mí. Le sonreí levemente al notar como su mano agarraba fuertemente la mía. _Estamos juntos en esto_ eso es lo que decía su mirada. Y en ese momento tuve el absoluto convencimiento de que nada, y repito, NADA, podría con nosotros.


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenos dias de Jueves...!**

**Bueno, se nos acaba el año y yo ya no trabajo hasta el dia 3, por lo que las actualizaciones las tendreis algo mas tarde que de costumbre. Porque en estos dias no me gusta madrugar nada de nada... pero tendréis actu el sabado y el domingo ;)**

**Y bueno... seguimos aclarando dudas aunque creo que surgirán muchas nuevas... pero todo a su tiempo ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 31**

_Mara: _

_Vampiro Eslavo, también se encuentra en las leyendas de la gente de Kashube en Canadá. Se cree que es el espíritu de una mujer sin bautizar, la consideran un terrible visitante nocturno que oprime a sus víctimas, sometiéndolas. En la leyenda Eslava una vez que el Mara bebe la sangre de una persona ella se transforma en su amante y volverá a visitarlo cada noche hasta causarle la muerte. También se cree que le apetece la sangre de los niños._

No podía creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Yo era eso que estaba leyendo. Yo era eso horripilante que estaba leyendo. No pude apartar mis ojos del libro que Carslisle mantenía abierto delante de nosotros, las representaciones graficas de las diferentes clases de vampiros que existían me resultaron espeluznantes. Afortunadamente no creí que el retrato de La Mara se me pareciera físicamente en nada, pero la descripción me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Las preguntas que Carslisle me había efectuado hace solo unos minutos adquirían ahora un sentido para mí.

- Ante todo no quiero que te asustes – dijo Carslisle con tono tranquilizador buscando mi mirada sin encontrarla y agarrándome las manos por encima de la mesa – esto no deja de ser folclore popular, no es tan terrible como parece.

- Increíble – dijo Edward - ¿Cómo es esto posible? Bella es… era humana.

- Os diré mi teoría claramente para no liaros. Su rápida recuperación y las extrañas circunstancias que siguieron a su inmediata conversión me hacen pensar que Bella no es neófita, sino neonata.

- Creía que era lo mismo… - dije esperando que algo tranquilizador saliera de su boca – neófita, neonata, fuera lo que fuera lo tenía mas que asumido pero… ¿Mara?

- No eres Mara al completo, Bella, imposible teniendo padres y abuelos humanos. Me inclino a pensar que algún antepasado tuyo si que podría haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con esta raza de vampiro, y ha estado latente en vuestra sangre durante generaciones hasta que tú… ya sabes, hasta que te has pasado a este lado.

Yo, Isabella Swan, huérfana de padres desde los 16 años, sin parientes sanguíneos vivos, sola en este mundo, sin ataduras a mi vida anterior, me enamoro de un vampiro y doy el paso de formar parte de su mundo. Un mundo desconocido y enormemente atractivo para mí, un mundo que me abría una ventana a la felicidad, a la esperanza, al amor… y resulta que ese mundo ya formaba parte de mi vida sin yo saberlo. Fascinante.

- Latente en mi sangre – dije sin poder apartar mis ojos de la imagen escalofriante de La Mara mientras un extraño frío me recorría el cuerpo – Latente. En mi sangre.

- Así es – dijo Carslisle observando mi inesperada reacción ante semejante revelación – Aún es pronto para saber el porcentaje de Mara que hay en ti, apenas llevas unos cuantos días como vampira y hasta que no termines de adaptarte no sabremos el alcance de tu herencia sanguínea.

- Carslisle – escuchar la voz de Edward hizo que automáticamente levantara mis ojos del libro y depositara mi mirada en su rostro – cómo nos afectará esto a nosotros.

- A nosotros no tiene porqué afectarnos en nada – dijo mirando a su hijo intentando hablar todo lo claro que podía – es La Mara la que elige a sus victimas, humanas en la mayoría de los casos. Nosotros somos vampiros, no entramos en su rutina alimenticia.

- Pero ella no se ha alimentado nunca de ningún humano – dijo mirando a su padre, muy concentrado en entender lo que éste le contaba - de hecho todavía no se ha alimentado de nada, solo de mi.

Y eso era completamente cierto. El único alimento que había ingerido desde mi conversión había sido la ponzoñosa sangre de Edward. _Succionada. Robada. Tomada por la fuerza directamente de su vena. Oprimiéndole. Sometiéndole._ Un ardor insoportable me abrasó la garganta mientras intentaba centrarme en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

- Eso es lo que me desconcierta – dijo Carslisle volviendo a rebuscar entre sus papeles – Bella sería la primera Mara "vegetariana" de la historia de nuestra raza y hay muy poca información sobre casos similares a este… Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

- Ahh… - dije sin apartar mis ojos de Edward, literalmente, no podía dejar de mirarle - Si. Creo que si… _No. No me encuentro bien_.

- Sobre todo porque lo que a nosotros nos corre por las venas no es sangre, en el sentido literal de la palabra, es… otro tipo de liquido. Es casi negro y tampoco lo tenemos eternamente, normalmente pasados los 200 años se termina secando… No hay datos históricos de ningún Mara que se haya alimentado de otros vampiros… - dijo Carslisle continuando su explicación pero reparando de pronto en la tensión que reflejaba mi rostro - Bella ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Edward es… mi amante – dije automáticamente mientras mi cabeza encajaba sola las piezas del puzzle – me alimentaré de mi amante… hasta matarle.

El desconcierto que mis palabras causaron en Edward hizo que inmediatamente dejara de escuchar y mirar a su padre para clavar sus ojos en mí. Unos ojos que decían mucho más que sus palabras y que captaban mis deseos, incluso antes de ser consciente yo misma de ellos. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

- Bella – dijo Edward comprendiendo perfectamente lo que reflejaban mis ojos y tensándose ante el descubrimiento – Tranquila. Puedes controlarlo. Contrólalo.

- Edward… _Oh, dios mío…_

- Contrólalo mi vida. Tú puedes.

- No puedo… _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo._

Oh, dios. Era la sed. Era la misma insoportable sed que sentí el día de mi conversión. Era la misma insoportable sed que había causado que aquel día Edward terminara siendo mi improvisada cena. No podía pensar, no veía nada más que el suave y blanco cuello del hombre al que amaba. Del hombre al que necesitaba. Solo le necesitaba a él. Solo a él. Intenté acercarme a él y levantarme pero unas manos me lo impidieron.

- Apártate Edward – dijo Carslisle mientras rodeaba velozmente su escritorio y se colocaba tras el respaldo de la silla que yo ocupaba colocando suavemente sus manos sobre mis hombros – Bella quiere… necesita alimentarse. Yo la acompañaré.

- Yo iré con ella – dijo Edward poniéndose de pié y disponiéndose a cogerme de la mano – no pasará nada.

- No – le dijo su padre en tono neutro pero mirándole con una determinación que no admitía discusión. Los dedos de Edward ni siquiera llegaron a rozarme – yo iré con ella. Vete. Ahora.

- Carslisle – dijo Edward en un último intento de convencer a su padre – puedo ir, Bella no me hará daño…

- No Edward. No esta vez, prefiero que te quedes y hables con el resto de la familia. No tardaremos mucho.

Carslisle no esperó a que Edward pudiera rebatirle. Me agarró de los brazos y levantándome suavemente de la silla me arrastró hacia la puerta del despacho. Mis ojos seguían clavados en él y apenas fui consciente de que me había movido hasta que no perdí el contacto visual con mi preciado amante. En un pestañeo pasé del dorado de su mirada a la oscuridad de la madera de la puerta.

Me sentí furiosa por el distanciamiento que nos separaba e intenté zafarme del abrazo de Carslisle, pero fue imposible. Prácticamente parecía que volamos a través del pasillo y creo que faltó poco para que la puerta de entrada a la casa acabara hecha trizas a nuestro paso. Tanto Rose como Esme, que estaba sentadas en el sofá de la sala conversando tranquilamente, se sorprendieron por lo inesperado de nuestra aparición. Cuando salimos al exterior intenté mirar atrás para ver si Edward nos seguía, pero solo alcancé a ver como las mujeres miraban con desconcierto hacia lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la casa, donde Carslisle y yo nos perdimos en cuestión de segundos.

Solo la luna iluminaba la gran extensión del bosque que nos rodeaba. La veloz carrera terminó en cuestión de minutos. Cuando Carslisle me depositó en el suelo tuve que hacer acopio de todo el autodominio del que fui capaz para no saltar sobre él y vengarme por haberme separado de Edward. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Matarle allí mismo? Vale que fuera una neonata poco corriente, pero de ahí a pensar que pudiera hacerle daño al amor de mi vida…

- Esto no era necesario, Carslisle – dije intentando dominar el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos – Edward no me tiene miedo, no tiene que tenérmelo.

- Créeme que esto es lo mejor – dijo mirándome desafiante desde unos metros de distancia – Aún no te has alimentado como es debido y el ansia que reflejan tus ojos no me ha parecido muy racional.

- ¡Jamás le haría daño a Edward! – dije dolida por el comentario.

- Lo sé, al menos conscientemente sé que no serías capaz de hacérselo. Pero la sed es muy peligrosa Bella, no sabes lo que se puede llegar a hacer para saciarla…

- No… no le haría daño – dije sintiéndome de pronto muy triste porque ni yo misma estaba segura de la veracidad de mis palabras – no podría… soportarlo.

- Por eso he preferido venir yo contigo, quiero que te calmes y despejes la mente, Edward seguirá allí cuando volvamos.

- Lo siento de verdad Carslisle, no pretendía pagar mis frustraciones contigo, es solo que aún no sé qué va a ser de mi si no puedo controlar esto… - dije mirándome las manos como si ellas fueran las culpables de mi desgracia – odio en lo que me he convertido…

- No quiero que pienses así, solo necesitas más tiempo. Alejarte de Edward ahora solo ha sido una medida preventiva, él es fuerte, pero ahora mismo tú eres más fuerte que él. No podemos correr riesgos. Como en su día ya te expliqué y te repito ahora, para los vampiros el bienestar de nuestras compañeras es primordial, está por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

- Lo comprendo y te agradezco lo que haces por mí - dije dejando caer las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y mirándole directamente - pero me duele estar separada de él.

- Sé que es doloroso Bella, y también sé que desde la noche que le mordiste no habéis vuelto a estar juntos, íntimamente hablando.

- Carslisle, yo… – dije completamente azorada por lo directas que eran sus palabras. Directo a la mayor de mis preocupaciones.

- Edward no dudaría ni un instante en darte todo lo que tú le demandaras con tal de tenerte satisfecha, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Lo ha estado haciendo desde el día que te conoció y lo seguirá haciendo eternamente, si tú no se lo impides.

- ¿Como podría impedírselo? Él es mi vida…

- Y tú eres la suya. ¿Fue casualidad que os encontrarais? Yo creo que no… la sangre llama a la sangre. El te eligió a ti, de entre todas las criaturas de este mundo. El destino es extraño a veces…

- El destino… - un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo - me gusta pensar que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Edward lleva tanto tiempo esperando esto, esperando por mí… que me resulta insoportable hacerle esperar aún más por no terminar de adaptarme.

- Él ha estado mucho tiempo esperando por ti y no creo que unas pocas horas más supongan un gran esfuerzo para él, pero tienes que facilitárselo todo lo posible. Tienes que esperar a que él esté preparado para ir a ti.

- Haré lo que me pidas…

- Solo hay una manera de solucionar esto, con esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad. Tienes que aprender a dominar la sed ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

- Si – dije tragándome mi amargura e intentando tomar el control de mi misma.

- Te enseñaré a alimentarte a nuestra manera. Tendrás que alimentarte hasta que no puedas mas, de ese modo creo que podréis estar en la misma habitación sin que ninguno corra peligro. Ese será el comienzo, después ya veremos.

- Dime que tengo que hacer – dije completamente decidida a no dejar que mi condición fuera un impedimento para estar con él.

- Cierra los ojos y escucha. Escucha lo que te rodea. Huele lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

Hice lo que me pidió. Me concentré y escuche los sonidos del bosque, el leve viento que mecía las copas de los arboles, el rumor lejano del riachuelo que serpenteaba a lo lejos, las criaturas que reptaban y zumbaban entre los matorrales.

- ¿Lo oyes? – me dijo casi en un susurro - ¿oyes como late?

- Oigo el bosque… - dije intentando identificar el latido al que se refería y mirando a mi alrededor.

- No es el bosque Bella, presta atención. Escucha el latido, el bombeo, el fluir de su sangre… huele su sangre… No mires, solo siéntelo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Los olores eran tan variados y tan ricos en matices que me resultaba imposible desliar unos de otros, todos increíbles para mí. Me esforcé, concentré todos mis sentidos en escuchar un martilleo tan leve que casi escapaba a mi atención, pero que conseguí localizar en mi oído. Su cadencia era constante, monótona, acompasada. Me esforcé en aislar ese sonido de todos los demás, llenándome de él, de su ritmo tranquilo. Casi inmediatamente un aroma muy peculiar acudió a mi nariz, extrañamente ese aroma aumentaba y disminuía con cada latido que oía en mi mente, perfectamente sincronizados.

- Lo tengo – dije inspirando fuerte por la nariz y soltándolo lentamente entre los dientes, la garganta me empezó a arder de nuevo, abrasadora.

- ¿Sabes donde está?

- Si… - dije muy sorprendida de saberlo, pues una vez lo tuve localizado me fue imposible dejar de sentirlo.

- Pues ese es tu objetivo, ahora abre los ojos, encuéntralo y aliméntate.

Comencé a caminar a paso lento, orientándome hacia el sonido que tenía que encontrar. Carslisle me seguía varios pasos por detrás evitando interponerse en mi camino pero vigilándome de cerca. Según avanzaba pude notar como los latidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, más cercanos. Aumenté la velocidad paulatinamente dominada por una sed que volvía a atormentarme en dolorosas ráfagas. Tenia que calmar ese dolor, necesitaba calmar esa sed.

Los arboles pasaban como borrones ante mis ojos y con cada latido de la pobre criatura mi cuerpo me pedía ir mas y mas rápido. Notaba el viento en mi cara, fresco y suave, y oía muy claramente como Carslisle me seguía de cerca, observando cada movimiento que hacía. De pronto me paré, estaba ahí delante, sentía martillear su corazón en mi cabeza. Avancé sigilosa y me oculté tras el tronco de un árbol que daba comienzo a la explanada de un gran claro. Justo en el centro, iluminado por la luna, un precioso ciervo macho raleaba la corta hierba. Había percibido mi cercanía y había levantado la cabeza, observando la espesura intentando localizar lo que le había distraído de su tarea. Miró en otra dirección dejando automáticamente de rumiar. Era tan hermoso que me quedé completamente quieta observándolo en toda su grandeza. De pronto pensé en Edward, me hubiera encantado que lo hubiese visto. Me dio mucha pena que no pudiera compartir esa experiencia conmigo, mi primera presa.

Carslisle notó mi momento de duda pero no se movió ni un ápice. Estaba allí para comprobar que yo era capaz de alimentarme por mi misma, y no podía darme la vuelta e irme como me hubiera gustado. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Mi sed lo necesitaba. _De acuerdo Bella, no pienses y hazlo_. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente el aroma del animal, llenándome de él. Rápidamente empecé a sentir como un impulso eléctrico me recorría toda la columna y se concentraba en mi garganta, haciendo que nada ajeno a mi presa y yo existiese en ese instante.

Salí despacio de detrás del árbol, no quería que se espantara. El ciervo notó el movimiento y captó mi presencia, su corazón tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y empezar su loco traqueteo, retumbando en mi cabeza, en mi boca. Centré mis ojos en el y a medida que me aproximaba la electricidad de mi cuerpo corrió descontrolada, pero focalizada, focalizada en mi presa. Para mi sorpresa el animal siguió en su lugar, como si le hubieran clavado al suelo, y me miraba con ojos de terror. La sangre corría tan veloz en sus venas que aumentó a mil veces más la sed que empezaba a destrozarme la garganta. Me aproxime mas rápido aumentando la velocidad de mi zancada, apenas unos metros me separaban de mi objetivo.

El animal seguía paralizado, pero pude ver el temblor descontrolado que recorría su cuerpo, como auténticos latigazos, a cada paso que me acercaba a él. Mi sorpresa fue en aumento al ver que las delgadas patas del animal se doblaban bajo su peso cuando llegué a su lado. Cayó al suelo, completamente aterrorizado, e inmóvil. _Es el miedo Bella, el miedo no le deja moverse_. Me arrodillé a su lado y pasé lentamente la mano por su ancho cuello, en un intento de calmarlo, completamente inútil. Me daba una pena horrible pero la sed ya era de por sí tan insoportable que no quise aguantarla mas.

- Tranquilo bonito, no te dolerá. – dije aproximándome a su vena y hundiendo los dientes en ella.


	32. Chapter 32

**Buen fin de año a todos...! aunque yo lo voy a pasar en cama por la maldita gripe... pero bueno, pasarlo bien los que podais ;)**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 32**

No podía mirarlos a los ojos. Entré con la cabeza agachada, precedida por Carslisle, y retorciendo mis manos nerviosamente. Todos los Cullen, sin excepción, estaban reunidos en el salón. _Otra vez soy el maldito centro de atención, genial_. Cuando levanté la vista y los enfrenté sus miradas me dijeron mucho más de lo que podían haber expresado con palabras. Jasper, cautela. Alice, sorpresa. Rosalie, odio. Emmett, diversión. Esme, ternura. Y Edward… qué podría decir de la mirada de Edward que no hubiera dicho ya. Sus ojos destilaban tanto amor que todo lo demás no me importó en absoluto.

- Sentimos la tardanza – dijo Carslisle tan entusiasmado que todos cambiaron radicalmente sus miradas asombradas hacia él – Ha sido tan fascinante que me ha resultado imposible volver antes.

- Bella ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Esme tan dulce como siempre - ¿quieres que te acompañe a cambiarte?

No me fijé en que mi ropa estaba destrozada y manchada de sangre y barro hasta que Esme me ofreció su ayuda. Pero no quería compañía en estos momentos. Necesitaba darme un baño y recomponer mi aspecto para volver a sentirme medianamente bien conmigo misma.

- Gracias Esme, pero me las podré arreglar sola – dije intentando alisar las arrugas de mi sucia camiseta.

- Si necesitas algo sólo dímelo ¿Ok?

- Claro.

Empecé a encaminarme hacia la escalera pero Edward me lo impidió cogiéndome de la mano y haciendo que me detuviera para mirarle de frente. Dios, ¿es que esos ojos no tenían ninguna piedad de mi muerto corazón?

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó pasando su suave dedo por mi sucia mejilla.

- No Edward, quédate. Carslisle tiene mucho que contaros y yo necesito unos minutos a solas. Bajaré enseguida, te lo prometo.

- ¿Estás segura? Puedo ir contigo y…

- No, tranquilo. Estoy bien, de verdad.

- De acuerdo. Pero no tardes.

- No tardaré nada.

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo si que podría haber pertenecido a una auténtica Mara. O por lo menos a la idea que yo tenía formada en mi mente sobre lo que era una Mara. El pelo era un desastre en toda regla, sucio y encrespado. Mi pálida piel destacaba mucho más su blancura en contraste con la rojez de mis labios, aún con restos de sangre, y tan hinchados y doloridos que apenas reconocí su forma en el espejo. Realmente era una imagen escalofriante y solo la expresión de mis ojos pudo convencerme de que Bella, la autentica Bella, todavía estaba allí.

Sumergida en espuma hasta el cuello conseguí sentirme algo mejor. Por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar las imágenes y los recuerdos de la excursión tan extraña que había realizado de la mano de Carslisle. Mi primera caza, mi primera presa. Realmente había sido una experiencia sobrecogedora, y ni yo misma entendí muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente sucedió, dejé que sucediera y por lo visto no lo había hecho mal del todo, Carslisle parecía entusiasmado a la vez que asombrado de que se me hubiera dado tan bien.

Ahora mismo estaría contándoles todo con pelos y señales, y si no quería que pensaran que no me encontraba bien, tendría que salir de la bañera y bajar a dar la cara. Aguantaría estoicamente cualquier tipo de mirada que me echaran, buena o mala, si Edward estaba a mi lado. Me vestí con lo primero que vi en el armario, un largo y cómodo vestido negro, y después de intentar alisar los enredos de mi pelo, bajé resuelta por la escalera a enfrentar a mi familia.

Ya al borde de la escalera me fue imposible no escuchar sus conversaciones, ralenticé el ritmo de mis pasos para poder escuchar cómo de avanzado llevaba Carslisle el relato.

- Os aseguro que yo me quedé con la misma cara que vosotros… - decía Carslisle entre emocionado y divertido – ¡y eso fue solo con el ciervo! Tendríais que haberla visto con el puma, y con…

- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó Emmett gratamente sorprendido - ¿Cuánto ha comido, si puede saberse?

- Si no cuento mal, han sido 4 piezas las que se ha cobrado hoy.

- ¡Alucinante! – volvió a decir Emmett mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente– la próxima vez me pido ir con ella de caza, eso tengo que verlo con mis ojos.

- Emmett… - dijo Rosalie un poco molesta e intentando calmar a su pareja – eso ni lo sueñes, tú solo cazas conmigo.

- Tranquila nena, no tienes de qué preocuparte– dijo mirando divertido a su novia – pero es que no me creo que tengamos una Mara en la familia… ¡y encima Cazadora! No me digas que no te mueres por verla en acción…

- Aún no es ni Mara ni Cazadora – dijo Rosalie tajante cruzando los brazos delante del pecho – así que tranquilito… nene.

- Pero lo será – dijo Emmett frotándose las manos ante la cantidad de diversión que estaba seguro que su nueva cuñadita le iba a proporcionar – y pienso estar ahí para verlo…

- No es un mono de feria Emmett, tener un poco de consideración con ella – dijo de pronto el siempre callado Jasper – En estos momentos está más preocupada por lo que podamos pensar nosotros que por lo que le está pasando.

- Cazadora… - dijo Edward mas para si mismo que para el resto. Una extraña expresión de orgullo se apoderó de su rostro.

- Jasper tiene razón – dijo Esme mirando a cada miembro de su familia en tono conciliador – Bella es de nuestra familia y espero que entre todos la ayudemos a superar esta parte tan difícil de su adaptación. Ya sea Mara y/o Cazadora, ante todo es Bella ¿queda claro?

- Clarísimo Esme, estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Alice antes de que ninguno pudiera abrir la boca, mientras esbozaba una ilusionada sonrisa – hay que ayudarla, y ya os digo que yo me voy a encargar de que el contenido de su armario vaya acorde a su flamante propietaria ¿habéis visto como traía la ropa? Mi hermanita no puede salir de caza con esas pintas… me pondré manos a la obra mañana mismo.

- ¡Alice! – exclamaron todos volteando los ojos y dando por un caso perdido a la pequeña de la familia – ¡eres incorregible!

- Lo sé – dijo ella muy auto convencida – tenéis razón, soy imprescindible.

- ¡Alice! – esta vez todos rieron con ganas por el comentario.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Solo he dicho que… ¡Hola Bella!

Me había descubierto. Terminé de bajar la escalera evitando mirarles a los ojos. Seguro que sabían que les había estado escuchando a escondidas y no pude evitar avergonzarme por mi comportamiento. La primera que acudió a mi lado fue Esme.

- Hola Bella ¿qué tal estas? – dijo mirándome muy tiernamente y dándome un caluroso abrazo.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- Edward ya les ha contado lo que te ha ocurrido – dijo Carslisle mostrándome una sonrisa – y yo les he contado nuestra experiencia de esta noche. Todos están muy sorprendidos.

- Ya, bueno… no mas sorprendidos de lo que lo estoy yo misma. Todo esto es… un lio.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta Bella – dijo Jasper agarrando de la mano a Alice – no hace falta que te lo digamos.

- Gracias Jasper – dije increíblemente mas tranquila – tenerte cerca siempre es un alivio.

- Hermanita – dijo Emmett muy sonriente – si necesitas medir fuerzas con alguien, yo soy tu hombre. Nunca he visto a una auténtica Cazadora en acción y estoy seguro de que te vendrá muy bien desfogarte con alguien que no sea…

- Emmett – le cortó una muy molesta Rosalie que hizo que solo con mirarle a Emmett se le cortara la sonrisa radicalmente – te estás pasando.

- Vamos Rose, Bella necesita nuestra ayuda – dijo mirándola con cara de fastidio – yo solo me he ofrecido a acompañarla de caza, no saques las cosas de quicio.

- Rose – dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y cansada de la actitud de la despampanante rubia – no quiero ser un problema para ti o para tu relación con Emmett, en realidad no quiero ser un problema para nadie, así que no os preocupéis.

- Tú no eres ningún problema para mi y mucho menos para mi relación – dijo mirándome como si fuera un insignificante insecto – no te des mas importancia de la que realmente tienes.

- Rosalie… - dijo Carslisle intentando aplacar el genio de su orgullosa hija.

- No era esa mi intención, Rose, siento que pienses eso de mi. Creo que no te he hecho nada para que me trates como lo haces y no te voy a pedir explicaciones al respecto, pero creo que deberíamos aclararlo.

Mi determinación a la hora de tratar el dichoso tema de su comportamiento conmigo la pilló completamente por sorpresa. No esperaba que yo lo sacara a relucir delante de todos, pero ya estaba un poco harta de aguantar sus desplantes una y otra vez. Rosalie se me quedó mirando sin saber si responderme o no.

- No te creas el ombligo del mundo, no todo gira en torno a ti.

- No lo hago en absoluto – dije aguantando su taladrante mirada - pero te pido por el bien del resto de la familia que si tienes algo en mi contra lo digas aquí y ahora, e intentemos solucionarlo – su mirada se posó directamente en los ojos de su hermano.

- Bella está conmigo – dijo de pronto Edward mirando muy dolido a su hermana y soltándole a la cara su opinión sobre los pensamientos que tenia ella en mente en esos instantes – Estamos juntos Rosalie, te guste o no, así que ves haciéndote a la idea de una vez. No pagues con Bella las frustraciones que tengas contra mi.

- Basta – dijo Carslisle impidiendo que la discusión alcanzara cotas superiores – han sido muchas emociones de golpe y no quiero que se digan cosas de las que luego tengamos que arrepentirnos. Será mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos descansar un poco la mente. Mañana será otro día. Jasper, si haces el favor…

Automáticamente una oleada de tranquilidad invadió la habitación haciendo que todos relajáramos la tensión que nos agarrotaba. Después de darnos todos las buenas noches cada cual emprendió el camino hacia sus habitaciones.

- Espera Edward, quiero hablar un momento contigo a solas.

- Claro Carslisle. Dame solo un minuto – le dijo mientras me acompañaba al pié de la escalera - ¿Estás bien, preciosa?

- No lo sé, la verdad. Todo esto es tan agotador que necesito pensar con calma.

- Subiré lo antes posible - dijo soltando mi mano y dejándome marchar. Comencé a subir por la escalera – Bella…

- Dime – dije girándome a mitad de camino.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quiero? – preguntó con una dulzura que me partió el alma en dos.

- No las suficientes – dije sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara rota.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Todavía?

- Lo haré siempre.

¿Como no podría amarle hasta hartarme? ¿Como no darle hasta el último trozo de mi pequeño e inútil corazón? Le miré sonriendo embobada hasta que, lanzándome un beso, se giró para reunirse con Carslisle. Terminé de subir hasta la habitación como si una nube me trasportara.

… . …

Rosalie.

Definitivamente esta mujer me tenía desconcertada. Me paré delante de la ventana mirando al exterior, como si el frondoso bosque pudiera darme las respuestas que yo necesitaba. Sabía que algo le sentaba mal, sabía que yo le caía mal, pero no dejaba de preguntarme continuamente el porqué. Y el caso es que ya estaba cansada de aguantar sus desplantes, por lo que decidí que lo tenía que averiguar antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Diez minutos después de dejar que mi mente vagara por los recuerdos de esa noche, centrados principalmente en la cacería, oí como Edward subía hacia el dormitorio. Me puse tensa al pensar en lo que venía, en lo que se avecinaba, en la cantidad de preguntas, explicaciones y porqués que iba a tener que dar. Y en como mi cuerpo iba a reaccionar en su presencia, después de lo vivido en el despacho de Carslisle.

Entró y cerrando la puerta a su espalda se acercó lentamente a mi lado. Yo seguía con la mirada en el bosque, intentando pensar el modo de controlar los espasmos nerviosos que me sacudirían la columna en cuanto uno de sus dedos rozara mi piel. _Respira, relájate, ya has comido. No hay peligro._ Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarle y no pude evitar sonreírle al ver la expresión de su cara. Estaba radiante.

- Hola cazadora… ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa

- Podría ir mejor… - dije volviéndome completamente hacia él pero manteniendo la distancia que nos separaba – explícame eso de que ahora también soy una especie de cazadora.

- Digamos que con el coctel que llevas en las venas era de lo mas lógico, según las informaciones de que disponemos solo un pequeñísimo porcentaje de Vampiros Mara tienen la habilidad de "paralizar" a sus presas ya sean humanos, o como en tu caso, vampiros o animales… – el orgullo asomó a sus ojos adornando su sonrisa.

- Perfecto… ahora si que puedo decir con todas las letras que soy un bicho raro…

- Ya habrá tiempo para resolver tus dudas en otra ocasión – comenzó su lento avance hacia mi - ha sido una noche muy larga.

- Larga y mentalmente agotadora.

- ¿Quieres hablar de Rosalie?

- No.

- ¿Quieres hablar de la cacería?

- No.

- Perfecto, porque yo tampoco. Tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

- Edward…

- No vamos a retrasarlo más – dijo terminando de eliminar la poca distancia que nos separaba – estoy preparado.

Me encerró entre sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Los ojos le brillaban con la promesa de un placer que estaba segura que me fundiría hasta la medula de los huesos.

- Edward, creo que…

Su boca me silenció y su lengua irrumpió en mi boca, acariciándola. Dejé de luchar contra la prudencia que me gritaba que resistiese, pero una insoportable y demente lujuria se extendía ya por cada uno de mis músculos. Edward dejó escapar un profundo ronroneo, en respuesta a la creciente excitación que se apoderaba de mí. _Jodida conciencia._ Le planté las manos en el pecho en un último intento de alejarlo de mi, completamente consciente de que lo que en realidad me apetecía era sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. No cedió ni un milímetro.

- Voy a hacerte el amor – dijo rotundamente mientras ráfagas de su cálido aliento rozaban mis oídos.

- No debemos… _esta preparado, viene a por ti._

- Quieres que lo haga, puedo sentirlo, puedo olerlo.

- Pero no debemos… _por fin, por fin, por fin._

- ¿Notas esto, Bella? – dijo mientras movía su miembro excitado en círculos contra mi vientre - ¿Me sientes? – me estaba haciendo arder en deseos - ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- Qué significa… - pregunté entre jadeos cada vez mas elevados, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra en respuesta. Sus dientes tenían atrapado el lóbulo de mi oreja – Dime que significa… - pedí al borde mismo de mi escasa resistencia.

Enterró una de sus manos en mi pelo, acercándome completamente a su cuerpo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a bajarme lentamente la cremallera del vestido, cuando llegó al final de ésta, sumergió la mano por la abertura, buscando mis glúteos, apretándome más contra su erección.

- Dímelo tu… - dijo con la voz tan ronca que fue la gota que colmó mi mas que rebosante vaso – tú lo sabes mejor que yo…

- Significa… - ni pensar con claridad podía ante semejante despliegue de encantos.

- Qué significa…

- Que vas a hacerme el amor…

- Exacto – dijo mientras sus feroces ojos se clavaban en los míos – ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece bien – dije completamente rendida, y dispuesta a dejarme llevar hasta donde él quisiera llevarme.

Con un suave movimiento de sus manos deslizó el vestido de mi cuerpo, que cayó silenciosamente a mis pies. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi espalda haciendo que mis nervios despertaran, y que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar en pequeñas sacudidas de anticipación. _Nada en mi columna, bien._ Enredé las manos en su pelo y busqué sus labios reclamando las húmedas caricias de su lengua. La emoción me atenazaba de tal manera que no me di cuenta de que le estaba clavando las uñas en la piel del cuero cabelludo.

- Tranquila mi vida – dijo atrapando mis manos y rodeando con ellas su cuello, mientras me alzaba por la cintura y me llevaba hasta la cama - déjate hacer… quiero demostrarte lo hermoso que va a ser "ésta" primera vez. Suavemente, sin brusquedad. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo a mi manera?

- Aha…

No alcancé a decir nada más. Estaba demasiado emocionada por no notar las llamadas de mi sed. Mi Mara estaba dormida y más que satisfecha, por esta noche. Pero mis manos no estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, yo no quería nada tierno, yo no quería nada suave, yo quería otra cosa. Le quería salvaje, le quería descontrolado, le quería libre. Y ésta era la mejor oportunidad, cuando los espasmos eléctricos de mi columna no hacían su aparición. Cuando sabía que el riesgo de poder hacerle daño estaba en los mínimos posibles.

- Bella, olvídate de lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora – susurraba en mi oído – esto va a ser diferente – decía mientras atrapaba mis manos sin dejarme moverlas y mirándome fijamente para que captara la honestidad de sus palabras – olvídate del suelo del salón – en ese momento me quedé sin respiración –nada de eso va a pasar ahora. Tenemos que aprender de nuevo a estar juntos, Bella, y todo lleva su tiempo.

Me recorrió con los ojos a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban cada centímetro mi piel desde la cabeza hasta los muslos y me moví con él. Siguiendo el ritmo que él marcaba, sin precipitarme, dejándome hacer. Dejando que fuera él el que decidiera como y cuando. Se sacó la camisa en un instante. Me levanté arqueándome hacia él, quería sentir la piel desnuda de su estómago y su pecho contra el mío mientras la lisa tela de sus caros pantalones se frotaba sobre mis piernas.

Me sentí completamente aturdida cuando él olisqueó mi cuello y soltó un gruñido tan profundo que no pude evitar sonreír de pura satisfacción. Mordisqueándome la clavícula fue abriéndose camino lentamente con su lengua hasta mis pechos. Levanté la cabeza y vi como su lengua salía de entre sus sensuales dientes y trazaba un círculo alrededor de un pezón antes de atraparlo con la boca. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada en el mismo instante que su mano se deslizó por el interior de mis muslos.

Intenté acompasar mi agitada respiración a la suya, sorprendentemente más tranquila y controlada, en un intento de mantener el control de mi misma. Volvió a recorrer suavemente, esta vez con ligeros besos, el camino de regreso a mi cuello.

- Abre tus piernas para mí – susurró en mi oído. Hice lo que me pidió - Un poco más. Eso es Bella. Eso es… así.

Solté de un golpe todo el aire que había en mis pulmones al notar sus dedos abrirse paso suavemente en mi interior, primero uno, luego dos. Entrando y saliendo rítmicamente mientras con el pulgar frotaba el punto adecuado. Mis músculos pedían a gritos liberarse de la tensión que los atenazaba, el cuerpo me ardía en dolorosas descargas de calor al rojo vivo, que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento. No aguantaría mucho mas la situación si él no me dejaba participar y calmar un poco la necesidad que tenía de él.

Baje mi mano por su pecho, satisfecha de comprobar que su respiración ya no era tan regular y sus jadeos aumentaban de nivel. Tenía su cuello justo al lado de mi cara, ladeando un poco la cabeza llegué fácilmente a lamer con la lengua la parte mas expuesta de su piel. Oí como contuvo la respiración cuando mis manos bajaron por su pecho hasta encontrar el bulto que tenia presionando mi cadera. Con un rápido movimiento me deshice del cinturón y metí la mano en sus pantalones. Podía notar el ardor que desprendía todo su cuerpo mientras friccionaba su pene en la palma de mi mano. Se liberó de mi agarre el tiempo justo que necesitó para librarse de todo resto de ropa que le cubría. Intenté volver a acariciarle pero no me lo permitió.

- Déjame tocarte, Edward.

- Prefiero tu placer al mío - dijo hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello – esta vez es solo para ti.

- Quiero que tú también lo disfrutes - las palabras apenas eran susurros en mi boca pues estaba al borde mismo de la locura.

- Yo ya lo disfruté aquel día – paseó su lengua por la reciente cicatriz que adornaba esa parte de mi cuello. El recuerdo de su boca succionando mi vena hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza – Relájate, déjame tomar el control.

Una de sus manos volvía a estar dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Noté un incipiente dolor, cuando los dedos de Edward se clavaron en la piel de mi nuca, acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo. Fascinantemente, las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que sentí aumentaron mi deseo hasta cotas completamente insospechadas, pues eran claras muestras de que él estaba tanto o más ansioso que yo. Jadeé sin poder evitarlo, me estaba llegando el momento.

- He deseado esto tanto tiempo… que no me puedo creer que estés aquí… y que por fin seas como yo.

No pude ni responder, pues en ese instante todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por la violencia con la que el orgasmo hizo su aparición, en un éxtasis interminable. Oleadas de placer que bajaban descomponiendo hasta la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas, subían como enérgicas ondas de choque que torturaban deliciosamente cada uno de mis músculos, queriendo partirlos en dos, y salían de mi boca convertidas en rugidos de puro gozo. La luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana anunciando el nuevo día, el nuevo amanecer.


	33. Chapter 33

**Feliz año nuevo...! sigo en cama por lo que no sé si actualizaré mañana o no. En caso de no poder nos vemos el lunes seguro.**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 33**

Cuando recuperé de nuevo el control de mi cuerpo, fui consciente de que era la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que alguien se había esmerado tanto en complacerme sin obtener nada a cambio. Recobrado el aliento me removí bajo su peso, estaba tumbado contra mi costado y debió pensar que me movía por incomodidad, pues automáticamente hizo el movimiento de alejarse, pero le retuve, sujetándole por la cintura y dejándole tumbado de espaldas mientras me subía a sus caderas.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

- A ningún sitio - dijo inocentemente

- No quiero que te muevas de mi cama.

- No lo pensaba hacer.

- No hemos terminado – le hice saber.

- Está amaneciendo…

- No. Hemos. Terminado.

Me incliné sobre él buscándole la boca, empujé mi lengua contra la suya y coloqué de nuevo su miembro en mi mano. Esto hizo que un gemido de satisfacción saliera de su garganta aumentando su erección al ritmo que aumentaban las caricias de mis dedos. Tenía los ojos clavados en mi cara, no pestañeaba. Me incorporé quedando sentada en sus caderas y le miré fijamente mientras me mordía el labio inferior, consciente del efecto que ese pequeño gesto causaba en su organismo. Entornó los ojos haciendo el amago de incorporarse pero lo mantuve tumbado. A la vez que seguía con las lentas caricias en su pene y mirándole seductoramente, paseé la mano libre entre mis pechos, desde la barbilla bajando despacio hasta el ombligo.

- Bella… - su ronca voz era música en mis oídos. Una sonrisa picarona asomaba en la comisura de mis labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte inocentemente llevándome un dedo a la boca y chupándolo juguetonamente.

- Eres preciosa – dijo levantando ambas manos y tomando en cada una uno de mis pechos – pero no es esto lo que habíamos pactado, ibas a dejarme hacer…

- No, no – dije apartando suavemente sus manos y volviendo a dejar resbalar el dedo húmedo de mi boca, por el cuello, camino de mis pechos – he cambiado de opinión. Ahora es mi turno.

Paseé el dedo suavemente por los pezones, trazando círculos que imitaban las caricias que habían recibido de su lengua solo unos momentos antes. Apreté más la mano en torno a su miembro, estrangulándolo, pero sin aumentar el ritmo de las caricias. Si lo quería lento y tranquilo, así lo tendría, pero iba a ser duro, muy duro para él. Sus ojos voltearon en las cuencas, para volver a fijarlos en los míos pero cada vez mas entornados. Sus manos buscaban acariciar mi piel, pero solo le permití sujetarse a mis caderas, el resto de mi piel era, de momento, coto vedado para él.

Volví a juguetear con mi cuerpo, para martirizarlo. Enterré mi mano libre unos segundos entre mi pelo apartándolo de mis hombros para dejar al descubierto la longitud de mi cuello, mostrando la cicatriz que tan buenos recuerdos le traía, pasando el dedo sobre ella mientras entornaba los labios y dejaba escapar intencionadamente un gemido de placer. Noté como tensaba los músculos debajo de mi peso. Sus manos me agarraron fuertemente las caderas. Estaba minando su resistencia.

- Dios Bella, espera…, déjame… – pero uno de mis dedos le selló los labios.

Lo mantuve sobre sus labios unos segundos, hasta que comprendió que tenía que quedarse calladito. Respiró profundamente intentando calmar su excitación. Mi mano no dejaba de proporcionarle las estrechas caricias que tanto le torturaban, pero tan lentas y rítmicas que hacían que le resultara imposible relajarse.

- Abre la boca – le ordené.

- Bella… - estaba empezando a parecer desesperado.

- No hables, abre la boca – volví a ordenar acariciando sus labios. Lo hizo.

Metí mis dedos índice y corazón en la húmeda cavidad entre sus dientes, busque con ellos su lengua y dejé que los lamiera mientras la acariciaba. Sus ojos eran dos ascuas al rojo que suplicaban poder desahogarse. Saqué los dedos de su boca, húmedos por su saliva y volví a dejarlos bajar lentamente entre mis pechos, apenas rozando la leve curvatura de mi abdomen, directos a un lugar un poco mas abajo.

- Déjame hacerlo, Bella… por dios deja que sea yo quien…

- Ssshhhh… - volví a hacerle callar.

Estaba deseosa de que fuera él quien penetrara en mi cuerpo, quien me destrozara las entrañas, quien me hiciera gritar como una loca. Pero él había puesto las reglas y yo solo las seguía a rajatabla. El desenlace que yo buscaba no era la penetración, era otro. Solo le necesitaba así unos minutos más.

Metí mis dedos lentamente, húmedos por su saliva, en mi sexo. Cerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza por el intenso placer que yo misma me estaba haciendo sentir. Gemí pensando en la cara de Edward, solo intuida por la presión que sus dedos ejercían en mis caderas y que sin duda había motivado mi propia masturbación ante sus ojos. Mis manos trabajaban en ambos sexos, al mismo compás, con la misma cadencia. Entraba y salía, subía y bajaba.

- No puedo más Bella, no puedo… más… por favor, por favor… Bella, Por favor…

Completamente seducida por la debilidad de Edward y totalmente excitada por las íntimas caricias que yo misma estaba regalándonos a ambos, volví a notar los dolorosos espasmos de un incipiente orgasmo que amenazaba con incendiar todo mi cuerpo. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Paré y saqué los dedos de mi interior agarrando con ambas manos la tremenda erección que dominaba el cuerpo de Edward, aumentando ahora si, a un ritmo frenético su masturbación.

- Dios mío Bella… ¡Oh…! ¡amor mío…! – explotó por fin - ¡OH, BELLA… SIIIIII…!

Su cabeza se estiraba hacia atrás dejando su cuello sensualmente arqueado, mientras descargaba toda su esencia en mi pecho y en mi estómago, empapándome entera. Sus manos ya no agarraban mis caderas, ambas estaban estrujando las almohadas a los lados de su cabeza. Jadeaba tan violentamente que, el sonido que hacía el aire al salir siseando entre sus dientes, me puso todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta.

Sin poder resistirme a mirar sus últimas convulsiones y frotando los restos de su esencia por mi cuerpo, descargué mi peso contra su pecho, respirando su penetrante aroma y dejándome encerrar entre sus brazos. Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana iluminando nuestras caras y dotándolas de ese brillo tan peculiar que caracterizaba la piel de los vampiros. Rodó para colocarme debajo y sin dejar de abrazarme me clavó los ojos directamente en las pupilas, sin pestañear.

- Buenos días – dije dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

- Eres una diosa – me miraba completamente serio, aun jadeando.

- Gracias, a mi también me ha gustado – dije sonriendo abiertamente.

- Eres mi diosa, eres mi vida.

- Aún no he terminado contigo…

- Si te empeñas en no hacerme caso, no vamos a salir de esta habitación en siglos.

- Ha sido un empate técnico. Era lo justo.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo desafiante – no sabes lo que has hecho…

- Creo… que voy a… darme una ducha – dije cambiando de tema, ignorando la amenaza velada que contenían sus palabras y saltando de la cama para coger una muda del armario - ¿vienes?

- No, pero no cierres la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya… - dije caminando lenta y seductoramente hasta la puerta del baño – ¿y eso por qué?

- Porque voy a mirarte – dijo poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza – si no te importa, claro.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no aguantas ahí tumbado lo que dure mi ducha.

- Acepto la apuesta.

- ¿Aceptas? – dije sorprendida.

- Si.

- ¿Si? – algo estaba tramando, seguro.

- Si

- Vale.

- De acuerdo.

Me observó entrar al cuarto de baño. Cuando me giré para dejar la muda de ropa en la repisa, pude notar sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Abrí la puerta de par en par y mirándole a través del espejo alcé los brazos para recoger mi pelo con una pinza, dejando mi nuca completamente al descubierto. Le oí rugir desde la cama. _No aguantarás. _

Me senté en el borde de la bañera y abrí el grifo de la ducha, el agua comenzó a sonar. Mientras la dejaba correr, no pude evitar revivir la escena una y otra vez. Me metí bajo el chorro y dejé que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido solo unos instantes antes, _Edward arque__ado__ en la cama,_ cogí una esponja en la que puse un poco de jabón, _los músculos de su estómago apretados_, comencé a pasarla por mis brazos, _sus caderas levantándose mientras __yo__ trabajaba su sexo con las manos_, enjaboné mi pecho trazando blancos círculos de espuma, _su cabeza echada hacia atrás_, enjaboné lentamente mi vientre y mis caderas, su_ erección sacudiéndose en mi__ puño_.

Ya no podía verle, el espejo se había empañado a causa del vapor que se condensaba en el aire, pero yo sabía que seguía mirándome. Seguía allí, pendiente de cada movimiento. Me volví a centrar en mi tarea inclinándome para enjabonar mis piernas, _su aliento entrando en un jadeo y saliendo en un gemido, _hundí intencionadamente la esponja entre mis piernas, _justo antes de que se corriera_, cerré los ojos y dejé la esponja, _soltando__ repentinamente mis caderas, _el agua limpia cayó por toda mi piel, me quite la pinza del pelo, dejando que éste también se mojara _agarrado__ a__las almohadas, gritando de placer_.

Dios santo… volvía a estar lista y tan excitada con mis propios pensamientos, que tuve que abrir la boca para respirar en un jadeo. Cerré el grifo y salí de la bañera envolviéndome en una esponjosa toalla. Me acerqué al espejo y lo desempañe con la mano. Mi mano. Me quedé un instante mirándola perdida en mis pensamientos. Me había sentido tan bien dándole placer, que el concepto "masturbación" cambió radicalmente para mi, y si era honesta conmigo misma, verle tener un orgasmo a él solo, me excitó tanto o más que cualquier sexo total practicado hasta hoy, lo cual era una completa locura.

Me desplacé del espejo para coger las braguitas que descansaban sobre la repisa. Cuando las pasé por mis piernas y me incorporé para terminar de acomodarlas en mis caderas me sobresalté al verle de pié en el quicio de la puerta, impresionante, decidido, completamente erecto.

- Me has asustado – dije de pronto muy nerviosa.

- Te necesito. Ahora – casi gruñó las palabras. Se me erizó la piel al verle los ojos.

- Edward… - vi que tenía los puños apretados. Tragué todo lo fuerte que pude.

- He ganado la apuesta – dijo acercándose con paso seguro hasta mi lado – quiero mi recompensa.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres exactamente? – dije notando como volvía a humedecerse todo mi cuerpo aun después de haberme secado bien con la toalla.

- ¿Que qué quiero? – dijo con su media sonrisa torcida y clavándome de nuevo los ojos – lo que quiero – pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura – es tenerte – me apretó contra su erección – en mi cama – enrosqué las piernas en su cintura – ahora.

Me sacó del baño en un instante, pero para mi sorpresa no me llevó a la cama, sino que sin previo aviso se deshizo del abrazo de mis piernas y al momento siguiente me tenía aplastada de cara a la pared, presionada desde atrás y sostenida así, por su cuerpo duro como el granito. Solté un grito sofocado, primero de sorpresa, y después de excitación, cuando sentí a Edward frotarse contra mi culo.

- Intenté hacer las cosas bien —rugió mientras enterraba la mano en mi pelo y lo aferraba, tirándome la cabeza hacia atrás. Me humedecí entre las piernas — Intenté ser un caballero.

- Oh… _Dios_…. – las piernas empezaron a temblarme.

- Rezar ahora no te va a ayudar. Demasiado tarde para eso, Bella. —Había tal furia en su voz que me pareció diabólicamente erótico—. Te di la oportunidad de tenerlo suave y tierno, de que fuera gradual. Te avisé y no me hiciste caso. Ahora atente a las consecuencias…

Un incendio. Eso era lo que sentía en mis entrañas en ese instante. Con un rápido movimiento me despegó de la pared el tiempo justo para ponerme de frente a él y volvió a empotrarme la espalda contra ella con un sonoro golpe.

- Edward… por favor… - dije su nombre jadeando del puro morbo que me daba verle así de dominante.

- Shhh… - Con un giro de la muñeca, hizo que inclinara la cabeza a un lado, apartó mi húmedo pelo para contemplar mi garganta— Cuando quiera que supliques, te lo diré — sentí su lengua, cálida y húmeda recorriéndome el cuello— Ahora pregúntame lo que te voy a hacer.

Abrí la boca, pero sólo pude jadear. Edward me agarró de nuevo el cabello y tiró con más fuerza.

- Pregúntame – ordenó - Di: "¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

Tuve que volver a tragar con fuerza. El tirón de pelo hizo que una pequeña luz roja de peligro se encendiera en mi cabeza. Pero era tan brutal y excitante que no hice el más mínimo caso de la vocecita que me decía que no le provocara.

- ¿Qué… qué me vas a hacer?

Bruscamente me giró hacia un lado, en todo momento presionando su erección contra mi cadera y sin soltarme del pelo.

- ¿Ves esa mesa, Bella?

- Sí… —Joder si la veía, iba a tener un orgasmo solo de pensarlo…

- Voy a tumbarte sobre esa mesa y te vas a agarrar a los laterales.

_Oh, Jesús…_

- Pregúntame qué haré después, Bella —Volvió a lamer mi garganta, y luego presionó lo que reconocí como un de sus colmillos contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¿Qué harás… después? — susurré, sintiendo una deliciosa punzada de dolor por su mordisco, seguida de otra ráfaga de calor entre las piernas.

- Me voy a poner de rodillas. —Bajó la cabeza y volvió a mordisquearme la clavícula— Pregúntame ahora: "Y luego qué, Edward."

Casi sollocé de la excitación que me producían sus órdenes. Las piernas empezaron a fallarme.

- ¿Y luego qué?

Me tiró del cabello, de nuevo. _Aayy_. Dejó su tarea en mi cuello para mirarme con furia a los ojos.

- Te olvidaste de la última parte.

¿Qué? ¿Cuál era la última parte… cuál era la última…? _Su nombre, Bella, no has dicho su nombre._

- Edward.- conseguí decir al límite de mi resistencia.

- No, tendrás que empezar de nuevo. Desde el principio — Empujó su erección contra mí, una rígida dureza que claramente quería que estuviera dentro de mi _ahora. YA _— Empieza de nuevo, y esta vez hazlo bien.

De ninguna parte, el principio de un orgasmo comenzó a recorrerme, provocado y arrastrado por su voz ronca sobre mi oído… cerré los ojos.

- Oh, no, no lo tendrás —Se apartó de mi cuerpo— No te correrás ahora. Cuando te diga que puedes, lo harás. No antes.

Desorientada y dolorida, me quedé floja cuando la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación se esfumó con su negativa.

- Ahora di las palabras que quiero escuchar.

Demonios. _Céntrate de una vez_. ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Cuáles eran las malditas palabras?

- ¿Y luego qué… Edward?

- Cuando esté de rodillas, pasaré las manos por la parte interior de tus muslos, y te abriré para mi lengua.

Woow. Vale. El orgasmo amenazaba con volver. Y lo hacía en leves oleadas, haciendo que me temblaran las piernas. Otra vez.

- No —dijo con un gruñido que casi me volvió loca — He dicho que AÚN NO. Sólo cuando yo diga.

Bueno, se acabó. No iba a soportar esto más. Se acabó el juego. Si lo que quería era cabrearme, lo había conseguido. Intenté zafarme pero fue más rápido que yo. Levantándome prácticamente en volandas me colocó brusca y ruidosamente sobre la mesa e hizo exactamente lo que había dicho que haría. Vació la mesa con un barrido de su brazo antes de tumbarme de espaldas sobre ella. Los adornos salieron volando, estrellándose en mil pedazos al otro extremo de la habitación. Solo pude quedarme quieta, paralizada por la sorpresa. Expectante. Se inclinó sobre mí, me puso las manos en cada lado la mesa, y me ordenó amenazadoramente:

- Sujétate.

Apreté las manos con fuerza. Se incorporó despacio, dejándome tendida y empezó a recorrerme la piel con las palmas de las manos, rozando levemente mis pechos. Después las deslizó por mi estómago y terminó dejando una agarrada a mi cadera.

Con la otra me arrancó las bragas con un brusco tirón.

- Oh…dios.

- Esto es lo que quiero — dijo deshaciéndose de la prenda destrozada y deslizando la mano por el muslo, lo masajeó — Levanta esta pierna.

Lo hice. Me separó lentamente los muslos y… sí, sus manos empezaron a subir. Estaba tan caliente y necesitada que no me avergonzó notar que me humedecía mucho mas por su escrutadora mirada, estaba descubierta ante él. Estaba preparada para él.

- Oh, Bella… — susurró ronco de forma arrebatadora.

Se arrodilló.

No hubo preludio, ni suavidad en lo que hizo. Fue su boca y mi sexo. Dos pares de labios encontrándose. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis glúteos y me mantuvieron quieta mientras me saboreaba, controlando que no me moviera si él no lo quería. Perdí totalmente la noción de lo que era su lengua, o su nariz, o sus labios. Me dolían las manos de apretar los cantos de la jodida mesa. Me sentí enloquecer entre frenéticos lengüetazos, escuchando los sonidos de carne contra carne. _Aún no_. Fui consciente del dominio que tenía sobre mí.

- Ha llegado el momento cielo, córrete para mí — me exigió sin dejar de saborearme — Ahora mismo.

El orgasmo llegó en una devastadora explosión que hizo que me sacudiera contra la mesa y que en un intento de desahogar la tensión arrancara varios trozos de madera con las manos. Los dejé caer al suelo, completamente jadeante, buscando sus ojos. Su boca me soltó, y mirándome, depositó un último beso en mis rosadas carnes.

Se levantó y tirando de uno de mis brazos consiguió darme la vuelta quedando ahora boca abajo sobre la mesa. Deslizó su mano por toda la longitud de mi columna mientras yo me intentaba incorporar.

- Ahora voy a entrar dentro de ti – dijo presionándome con dureza la espalda y dejándome de nuevo tumbada.

El sonido de sus jadeos fue más ruidoso que mi propia respiración, y el primer roce de su erección en la entrada de mi cuerpo casi me volvió loca.

- Deseo esto —dijo con voz gutural— Dios… deseo esto, esto es lo que quiero.

Entró en mí con un duro empuje que llevó a sus caderas a estrellarse contra mi trasero. Y aunque yo era la que recibía de golpe el tremendo contorno de su masculinidad, fue él el que gritó. Sin ninguna pausa, empezó a penetrarme, agarrándose a mis caderas, moviéndolas hacia delante y atrás para que siguiera sus empujes. Con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos, y los oídos saboreando los deliciosos sonidos del sexo, me sujeté como pude a la destrozada mesa mientras otro orgasmo me invadía. Me partí por la mitad entre gritos de éxtasis mientras él gritaba ahogadamente entre espasmos de placer, descargándose de nuevo, esta vez dentro de mi.

De pronto noté que me agarraba del hombro, incorporándome. Sentí su pecho en mi espalda mientras me enderezaba, continuaba penetrándome, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. La mano de Edward se movió hacia mi cuello, me agarró el pelo, y me inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tirando de nuevo.

- Te lo advertí —gruñó aún jadeando.

Y entonces me mordió.


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenas tardes a todos...! **

**Sigo en cama y con una neumonía de caballo que me tiene sin poder ir a trabajar, asi que intentaré seguir actualizando diariamente aunque la hora no pueda decirosla mas concretamente. A ver si en unos cuantos dias me dan el alta y puedo volver a mi vida normal, que vaya comienzo de año que estoy teniendo.**

**Ah, os aclaro que Edward no es Mara... la Mara es Bella. **

**Miss Variete... rebienvenida de tus vacaciones ;)**

**He de aclarar, ya que hay quien se ha molestado en ponerme sobre aviso que, aunque no lo hice en su momento porque no crei necesario decir de donde saqué la inspiración, varios de los lemmons que vais a leer en este fic estan inspirados (que no copiados) en una saga de vampiros bastante conocida, por lo que quiero pensar que apreciareis la diferencia entre las palabras inspiración y plagio, pues confundir una con otra pueden causar mucho daño, aparte de que sería bastante ridículo plagiar una saga tan sumamente conocida y hacerla pasar por mia cuando no es asi.**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 34 **

Era ya por la tarde cuando decidimos, después de pasar catorce estupendísimas horas encerrados en el dormitorio, salir y airearnos un poco. Fuimos directos a la cocina. Alice, Rose, Esme y Alma ocupaban la gran mesa de la cocina rodeadas por los ya conocidos catálogos, revistas y muestrarios. Ni rastro de los hombres. Todos los ojos se clavaron, por una vez, en Edward. Las cuatro le miraban entre divertidas y molestas, lo primero era evidente, seguro que nuestros gritos se oyeron en kilómetros a la redonda, y lo segundo por la interrupción.

- Hola, esto… Alma ¿serías tan amable de decirme donde escondes el cepillo y el recogedor?

- No los escondo Edward, están en ese armario – dijo la sorprendida mujercita señalando el mueble en cuestión - ¿para que los necesitas? ¿se ha roto algo? ¿quieres que te ayude?

Las otras tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a reír. Yo tampoco pude evitar la sonrisa, pero no abrí la boca. _Explica eso, listillo_.

- No. Esto… bueno, si. Quiero decir que si se ha roto algo pero no necesito tu ayuda, ya lo recojo yo.

- ¿Y que has destrozado si puede saberse? – dijo Alma levantándose de la silla y amenazando con soltarle la pertinente regañina, sin entender porqué las demás se reían – No veo que tiene de gracioso…

Todas mirábamos a Edward y ninguna estábamos dispuestas a ayudarle a explicárselo a Alma. Edward me miraba suplicante, pero me encogí de hombros y fui a sentarme con las demás.

- ¿Y bien? – Alma exigía la explicación – ya habéis estado peleando Emmett y tú otra vez, como si lo viera.

- No es eso Alma. Es que he… hemos tenido un accidente con la mesa de mi cuarto y bueno, se ha… roto un poco.

- ¿La mesa?

- Y lo que había encima.

- ¿Y la mesa?

- La mesa también.

- ¿Y que demonios hacías pegándote con Emmett en tu dormitorio?

- No estaba con Emmett.

- ¿Y con quien…? – Alma abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo – acabáramos…

Edward no esperó a que la mujer terminara de regañarle y se dirigió con la cabeza gacha hasta el escobero. Sacó los artilugios, dándonos la espalda y después de cerrar la puerta del mueble, se encaminó apresuradamente a la salida de la cocina.

- ¡Edward Cullen, alto ahí! – dijo la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarras. Él se paró en seco – mírame cuando te hablo.

- Alma… - dijo Edward encarando a la mujer y buscando una manera de disculpar su "accidente"

- Ni Alma ni leches, dame esa escoba, yo lo recogeré – dijo quitándosela de las manos, a lo que Edward ni rechistó – ya estás tirando delante y ayudándome a bajar la preciosa mesa que ha pagado tus arrebatos – le empujó de un hombro para hacerle salir delante suya – no ganamos para muebles con vosotros, y mira que os tengo dicho que os andéis con cuidado pero nada… ¡ni caso!

Edward refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras salía de la cocina, lanzándome una mirada recriminatoria por no haberle ayudado con Alma. _Te dije que me la pagarías._ Le sonreí ampliamente como respuesta.

- ¡Tira, vamos! que me tienes contenta – dijo Alma azuzándole con el palo de la escoba, las demás nos esforzábamos por no reír. Y antes de salir detrás de él se giró para guiñarnos un ojo diciendo - ¡Hombres!

Nada mas cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, estallamos todas en sonoras carcajadas. Y es que la mujer, a pesar de su reducido tamaño, no se andaba con chiquitas. Si su metro cincuenta tenía que poner en su sitio a un peligroso vampiro adulto, lo hacía sin contemplaciones.

- Pobre Edward – dijo Esme cuando su risa se lo permitió – ¡parece mentira que no conozca a Alma! Le va a poner la cabeza como un bombo.

- ¡Que mujer! – dijo una sonriente Rosalie – aún recuerdo cuando Emmett y yo destrozamos la tercera cama… ¡nos hizo acostarnos una semana en el suelo como escarmiento!

- Pero tiene toda la razón – dijo Alice apoyando la actitud de Alma - ¿tú sabes lo que nos va a costar reemplazar esa mesa por otra parecida? Era muy antigua, una obra de arte, un objeto único.

- Todo es reemplazable – dijo Rose mirándome fugazmente.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien, Bella? – preguntó Esme sonriéndome dulcemente e ignorando el comentario de Rosalie.

- Si, si – dije avergonzada, sabiendo que lo habrían oído todo – siento lo de la mesa.

- En esta casa destrozar muebles es mas normal de lo que nos gustaría – dijo una resignada Esme acariciándome el brazo – lo importante es que entre vosotros todo haya ido bien.

- Todo ha ido bien, Esme. Muy bien en realidad – dije bajando la mirada – creía que iba a ser mas complicado de lo que… bueno, de lo que ha sido.

- Y te aseguro que irá a mejor Bella – dijo Alice sonriendo muy pícaramente – ¡espera y verás!

- Lo estáis llevando muy bien y para ser la primera vez que estáis juntos desde tu cambio, que solo hayáis destrozado una mesa es todo un logro, créeme – dijo Esme infundiéndome animo.

- Si, es cierto. Y hablando de la mesa, conozco un anticuario que puede que tenga… – Alice se quedó un segundo pensativa – ¿quién se viene de compras conmigo?

Silencio absoluto y caras de susto. Alice nos miraba con entusiasmo una a una. Más silencio. _A mi no me mires, no estoy preparada aun para eso. _Antes de que Alice empezara a torcer el gesto por la poca colaboración que le ofrecíamos Esme se rindió. Gracias a dios.

- Yo iré contigo Alice – ésta se colgó de su cuello dándole las gracias – pero solo si me prometes que iremos solo y exclusivamente al anticuario, nada de tiendas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo agarrando la mano de Esme y arrastrándola fuera de la cocina para ponerse en camino – pero hay una tiendecita que nos pilla justo al lado y que tienen unos modelitos nuevos impresionantes, ya verás, te van a encantar…

Esme resopló resignada, y mirándonos a Rose y a mi con una enigmática sonrisa, lanzó un comentario al aire antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

- Aprovechad bien la tarde, chicas.

Nos quedamos mirando como la puerta se cerraba, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Pero nos duró poco, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo resto de alegría se esfumó, dejando una ligera incomodidad en el aire. Rose centró su mirada en el catalogo de tartas que tenía delante. Silencio.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos hoy? – dije intentando romper el hielo.

- Carslisle aún esta en el hospital – no levantó los ojos de la tarta de chocolate de la pagina 15 - y Emmett y Jasper están en el garaje metiéndole mano al carburador de mi coche, suena raro.

- Ahh… bien - ¿sería un buen momento para abordar el tema? – Oye Rose…

- Dime.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar. Tú y yo.

- ¿Sobre lo que pasó ayer? – dijo pasando de página ruidosamente.

- Sobre lo de ayer y sobre...

- Mantengo lo que dije – dijo cortándome tranquilamente y volviendo a fijar su atención en otra tarta, esta vez de nata y fresa – no me hace ninguna gracia que Emmett quiera ir de caza contigo.

- No dejaré que me acompañe, si es eso lo que quieres.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero – dijo levantando la vista del catalogo y mirándome directamente por primera vez desde que entré en la cocina – pero si quiere hacerlo, lo hará. No voy a impedírselo. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo haré lo mismo.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que odias de mí, Rose? – dije mirándola muy seriamente – no entiendo tu actitud conmigo.

- No eres el centro del universo, Bella – me dijo sarcásticamente – No todo tiene que ver contigo.

- Pero me lo haces pagar a mí. Por lo tanto en algo me concernirá, digo yo.

- De qué otra manera podría ser si no… mi hermanito calla más de lo que debería.

- ¿Edward? – dije recordando como se había enfrentado a Rose la noche pasada, después de leerle el pensamiento - ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?

- Pídele a él que te lo cuente. Su versión difiere bastante de la mía.

- Prefiero escuchar la tuya primero.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – me miró incrédula – puede que lo que te cuente haga que tu querido Edward se caiga de ese pedestal al que le tienes subido.

- Insisto – dije de pronto intrigada por lo que Rose tenía que decir sobre Edward - La tuya primero.

- Vale, tú misma. – dijo dejando las revistas y cruzando los brazos delante del cuerpo – Pero luego no quiero reproches por tu decisión de escuchar mi versión antes que la suya.

- No los tendrás.

- Muy bien – dijo dispuesta a soltar todo lo que tenía dentro. Me miró un instante muy intensamente - ¿te ha contado Edward que dejó a una chica plantada en el altar?

Me quedé perpleja. Me podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa de Edward, dado que fue capaz de drogar, secuestrar y encerrar para conseguir su propósito de tenerme, incluso era capaz de matar o morir por protegerme, bien lo sabía yo, pero lo último que imaginé de él es que hubiese estado a punto de casarse con alguien, con alguien que no era yo. Rose me miró con satisfacción al comprobar cuanto me había impactado la noticia.

- Continua – le pedí intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

- Megan y Tanya son gemelas e hijas adoptivas del matrimonio Delani. Ellos viven en otro estado, pero nuestra amistad con su familia se remonta a muchos años atrás. A pesar de la distancia nos veíamos bastante a menudo pues íbamos o venían con mucha frecuencia a visitarnos. Edward se tiró largos años tonteando con ambas, a veces le veíamos con Megan, otras veces le veíamos con Tanya, pero nada parecía indicar que se decantara especialmente por ninguna. Las gemelas eran para mí como hermanas, pero con Tanya me unía un lazo especial, éramos inseparables. Llegó un día diciéndome que Edward se había decidido y que iban a casarse. Creí que tanto ella como yo íbamos a explotar de felicidad por la noticia y todos nos volcamos con los preparativos de la boda. Mi mejor amiga y yo íbamos a ser hermanas de verdad, y en muy poco tiempo estrechamos los lazos con los Delani hasta tal punto que nos habíamos planteado unificar nuestras familias, lo que a todos, pero sobre todo a mí, nos hacía una especial ilusión. Organizamos todo en menos de una semana. Todo estaba listo, las invitaciones repartidas, la fiesta organizada, la iglesia reservada, y a solo un par de horas del "Si Quiero" Edward dijo que no se casaba.

- Oh, no. – dije incapaz de decir nada mas.

- Oh, si. Podrás imaginarte lo que pasó a continuación. Gritos, discusiones, histeria, sufrimiento... Edward no daba sus motivos, simplemente se limitó a decir que no seguiría adelante con la boda. La buena relación con los Delani se esfumó en cuestión de segundos y antes de que pudiéramos aclarar nada se marcharon maldiciendo el día que nos cruzamos en sus vidas. Eso destrozó a nuestra familia, Carslisle consiguió recuperar con mucho esfuerzo una parte de la confianza que habíamos perdido con los Delani gracias a la fuerte amistad que le unía con el padre de las gemelas, pero ni Tanya ni Megan volvieron a ser las mismas conmigo, y eso me destrozó a mi.

- ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo, Rose? – dije mirándola confundida.

- Si necesitas que te lo explique mal vamos...

- ¿Crees que fue por mi culpa? ¿Que Edward dejara a Tanya fue culpa mía?

- No fue culpa tuya – reconoció la implacable rubia mirándome con ferocidad – pero fue por ti. Para mi es lo mismo.

- Eres muy injusta Rose, no puedes culparme por algo de lo que yo no era y ni soy responsable.

- Eso no cambia las cosas, podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, pero estás aquí y eres tú. Quiero a mi hermano pero no puedo evitar que me duela lo que hizo y no se lo perdonaré jamás. Jamás. Siento que con ello te arrastre a ti también, pero así es la vida. Cruza los dedos para que no se le ponga otra por delante antes de que llegue el día de vuestra boda.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – dije dolida por las duras palabras que estaba oyendo.

- Ya lo hizo una vez… puede volver a hacerlo.

Salí de la cocina sin saber muy bien donde dirigirme. Necesitaba recapacitar sobre lo que Rose me había contado y poner un poco en orden mis ideas. No quería encontrarme con nadie en el estado que me encontraba, pues aun sin quererlo, la historia que me acababa de contar Rosalie me había afectado mucho más de lo que me gustaba reconocer.

Necesitaba salir de la casa, estar sola, respirar aire puro. Atravesé el salón directa a la puerta principal y justo antes de que mi mano alcanzara el pomo, ésta se abrió mostrando a un asombrado Carslisle que llegaba para ver como yo salía.

- Hola Bella, ¿Va todo bien? – dijo apartándose a un lado y dejándome salir.

- Si. Todo va bien Carslisle – pasé por su lado sin mirarle directamente – solo necesito tomar un poco el aire.

- Te veo preocupada – dijo mirando los síntomas de mi evidente nerviosismo - ¿Necesitas hablar?

- No, tranquilo, todo esta bien. Solo necesito estar un momento a solas. No tardare.

- Estaré en mi despacho si necesitas algo – me dijo desde la puerta viendo como me alejaba de la casa.

- Bien, gracias.

Me alejé sin mirar atrás. También tenía que hablar con Carslisle, con relación a otro tema que me preocupaba, pero este no era el día ni el momento mas adecuado. Caminé despacio intentando calmar mi agitada respiración. Edward prometido con otra. Edward con otra. Me invadió un repentino sentimiento de furia. Nunca me lo había mencionado, nunca me había dicho que hubiera estado con otras mujeres. _¿Qué pensabas, que se reservaba para ti? ¿Que era virgen? Que ingenua eres…_ Me estaba sintiendo como una estúpida. Por supuesto que el había tenido otras relaciones, habría estado con mil mujeres si hubiera querido. No había nada más que mirar lo irresistible que era. Lo rápido que yo caí en su embrujo. Lo poco que tardé en beber los vientos por él.

_Estúpida, ¿Y estás celosa ahora? ¿Ahora que te ha jurado amor eterno? _Pues si, estaba celosa, no podía remediarlo. No tenía ni motivos ni razones para estarlo, pero solo pensar en que hubiera hecho con otra lo que hace unas horas me estaba haciendo a mí… me llevaban los demonios. Edward era mío. _Pues claro que es tuyo ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que estuvo apunto de hacer por ti?_ No, no lo había olvidado, lo recordaría todos y cada uno de los días de mi condenada vida. Lo que sufrió por mi culpa era una carga que yo estaba destinada a llevar y que me recordaba cada día cual era mi razón para seguir viviendo. Él y solo él.

Perdida en mi discusión mental no me di cuenta de hacia donde se encaminaban mis pasos hasta que no la tuve delante. La cabaña del río. La cabaña de Jacob. Me sentí de pronto terriblemente sola viendo la diminuta casita, a la cada vez más escasa luz del atardecer. Había pasado tan buenos momentos allí charlando y riendo con Jacob, que verla vacía y cerrada me produjo una sensación de fría soledad en el pecho. Le eché terriblemente de menos. Era mi amigo y me hubiera encantado poder tenerle delante para hablar con él, contarle mis preocupaciones, reírnos juntos o echarle la bronca por haberse pasado de la raya con sus comentarios. Pero ya no estaba. Nunca más estaría ahí para mí.

Me acerqué al árbol a la sombra del cual nos gustaba tumbarnos en las calurosas tardes y me senté recostando la espalda contra el duro tronco. Intenté aclarar mis ideas. _Piensa Bella ¿Por qué estas furiosa? ¿Con quién estas realmente enfadada?_ Con Edward por no contármelo y con Rose por habérmelo contado. _Eso no tiene sentido_. Completamente de acuerdo, no tenía ningún sentido. Sobre todo después de haber prometido que habría confianza absoluta entre él y yo. Pero ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado nunca? ¿Y por qué Rose estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlo? _Con Edward jamás sacaste el tema y a Rose tú le insististe_. Cierto también. Mierda, estaba perdiendo una discusión conmigo misma. Ahora si que podrían decir que estaba loca de remate.

Fuera como fuera yo no tendría que sentirme culpable por que Edward dejara a la tal Tanya plantada a dos horas de su boda. Vale que fuera una situación que nadie querría vivir, pero yo no tendría que sentirme responsable de ello, sin embargo lo hacía. _No le des mas vueltas, habla de ello con Edward. _Si, hablaría de ello con Edward, era lo mas lógico y así evitaría sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Escucharía las dos versiones y ya después veríamos en qué desemboca todo esto. Ahora necesitaba sobre todo calmarme. Nunca había sido particularmente celosa, nunca llegué a amar de esa manera tan enfermiza que sabía que los celos provocaban, pero también era cierto que nunca había amado a nadie como amaba a Edward. Y si a ese sentimiento le sumaba la parte Mara que había en mí, posesiva y dominante, la cosa pintaba muy mal.

- No le des tanta importancia – Jasper me miraba desde unos poco metros de distancia.

- Jasper… no esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí – dije intentando normalizar la expresión de mi cara.

- Estás tensa, se te nota a la legua.

- Bueno… si, anímicamente a ti no hay quien te engañe así que para que disimularlo – dije con resignación.

- Has cambiado mucho en estos días, lo he notado, y solo quería decirte que no deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que hablemos los demás. Cada uno tenemos nuestro punto de vista y es imposible contentarnos a todos.

- Lo sé… pero no quiero ser siempre la nota discordante. Intento encajar en la familia, nada más.

- Rosalie y Emmett son tan diferentes entre ellos como lo podemos ser Alice y yo, o incluso que Edward y tú. No quieras ser una Bella diferente para cada uno, sé tu misma y encajarás a la perfección.

- Espero poder hacerlo – dije sonriendo por la claridad que su influencia aportaba a mis pensamientos y la tranquilidad que dejaba en mi alma – eres muy comprensivo, Jasper.

- Se hace lo que se puede – dijo mirando de pronto hacia la cabaña - ¿Quieres entrar?

- No – dije un poco sorprendida por la sugerencia – solo quería un poco de tranquilidad.

- Le echas de menos ¿a que si? A Jacob.

- Mucho – imposible mentir a Jasper en lo referente a estados de ánimo.

- Sé que no es lo mismo, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea una maniática de las compras, o un doctor medio chiflado, o un novio empalagoso… puedes hacerlo conmigo. Hablo poco pero se me da muy bien escuchar.

- Jasper… - se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al oírle ofrecer su humilde consuelo – no sabes lo que tu ofrecimiento significa para mi, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

- De nada – su sonrisa era muy sincera - Creo que Alice y Esme acaban de llegar. Te dejaré para que puedas seguir dándole vueltas a tus pensamientos.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño de camino a casa? Me vendrá bien tu compañía en este momento.

- Claro hermanita – dijo ofreciéndome su mano y ayudándome a levantar del suelo – será un placer tranquilizarte.

- Ahora entiendo porqué Alice está loca por ti, eres un encanto – le tomé del brazo que me ofrecía y emprendimos el camino de regreso.

- Supongo que es Rose la que no te está haciendo las cosas mas llevaderas – dijo mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos.

- Has dado en el clavo.

- Ella es de carácter difícil, siempre lo ha sido. Dale tiempo.

- Si en 30 años no ha sido capaz de perdonar a su hermano… yo tengo muy pocas posibilidades de éxito.

- Doy por hecho que al final te lo ha contado, al menos su parte.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

- No deberías haberlo hecho, es Edward el que te tiene que dar sus motivos.

- Ya, pero quería saber porqué Rose me odia.

- Rose no te odia, está resentida, nada mas.

- ¿Vas a decirme que yo no tengo la culpa de nada y todas esas pamplinas?

- No – mas claro imposible - No te diría nada nuevo que tú ya no supieras.

- ¿Entonces? – dije viendo que nos acercábamos a la casa

- Te digo lo de hace un rato, no nos quieras contentar a todos.

- Y que sea yo misma – dije imitando su tono de voz.

- Exacto – dijo golpeándome el brazo con cariño – ¡lo pillas rápido!

- Hago lo que puedo, recuerda que soy novata en esto.

- De novata ya te queda muy poco. Eres todo un lujo de hermana.

- Gracias Jasper – dije separándome de su lado a la vez que llegábamos a la puerta – me ha venido muy bien hablar contigo.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo depositando un tímido beso en mi mejilla – para eso están los hermanos.

Le devolví la caricia y nos miramos un instante mientras a nuestros oídos llegaban las alborotadas palabras de Alice desde la cocina. Jasper puso cara de susto y nos reímos resignados encaminándonos a participar de las risas con el resto de la familia.


	35. Chapter 35

**Buenos dias de martes...!**

**Preparadas para la versión de Edward? leed con detalle que ahi hay mucha miga... ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 35**

Evité mirar a Edward. Participé de la conversación pero no quise enfrentar su mirada, a pesar de notar que él buscaba la mía. Charlamos y reímos con los desvaríos de Alice referentes a las mesas que optaban a ocupar el sitio de la anterior, y de los vestidos tan chulos que habían encontrado "por casualidad" en la tiendecita de al lado del anticuario. Después de un rato en familia todos fueron disculpándose para dedicarse cada cual a sus quehaceres. Edward me miraba sonriente sin sospechar lo que empezaba de nuevo a carcomerme por dentro.

- ¿Vienes? – me preguntó agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia las escaleras.

- Si – intenté serenar la expresión pero sin mucho éxito.

Me miró un instante mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su cara. Mirando al frente, camino del dormitorio, tiró de mí sin hablar. Abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Pasé delante y después de entrar él cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Paseé retorciéndome las manos de un lado a otro de la habitación. ¿Cómo abordar el tema? Le miré un instante y no me tranquilizó mucho lo que vi. Apoyado en la puerta me miraba muy serio, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados. Esperaba mi primer paso. Yo me lancé de cabeza.

- ¿Quién es Tanya Delani?

- Has hablado con Rose – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Hemos tenido una conversación, si.

- Entonces ya sabes quién es.

- Quiero saber quién es para ti - la furia volvía de nuevo.

- No es nadie.

- Pero lo fue… – insistí.

- Dejó de serlo, hace 30 años – puntualizó.

- Eso no me vale, quiero saber por qué dejo de serlo.

- Porque no era lo que yo quería.

- ¿Qué no era lo que tú querías? – dije ironizando mis palabras - ¿Ibas a casarte con ella y no era lo que tú querías?

- No, no lo era – dijo muy serio arrastrando lentamente las palabras.

- ¿Y fue culpa mía que dejara de serlo, Edward? ¿Fue por mi causa que no te casaras y fueras feliz con ella?

- No.

- ¿Cómo que no? - pregunté asombrada por la inesperada respuesta.

- No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

- No te creo, Rose me dijo que…

- Rose puede decirte misa – dijo cortándome bruscamente – si vas a dar por buena su versión sin escuchar la mía, no merece la pena que sigamos hablando de esto – dijo mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría para salir de la habitación.

- Edward – Se paró en seco. Temblé ante la posibilidad de que se fuera sin quitarme la angustia que me oprimía el pecho – dame una explicación.

- No tengo por qué justificarme por lo que hice hace 30 años, ni ante ti ni ante nadie.

- Por favor – dije tragando el nudo que me atenazaba la garganta – necesito una explicación.

- ¿Necesitas una explicación? – dijo cerrando la puerta con un brutal golpe, acercándose rápidamente a mi lado - ¿Quieres una explicación? ¿No te vale con la que te ha dado Rose?

- No, no me basta.

- ¿Y eso por qué Bella? – dijo perdiendo por completo la calma y levantando el tono irónico de sus preguntas.

- ¡Porque nadie me asegura que no vayas a hacer lo mismo conmigo! – le grité.

- ¿¡Eso piensas de mí! – gritó el también - ¿¡Qué voy por ahí dejando novias en el altar como pañuelos usados!

- Creía que lo sabía todo sobre ti, pero está claro que no es así – dije muy decepcionada.

- ¿¡Piensas que soy un cerdo por haber hecho lo que hice! – dijo mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared - ¿¡Piensas que soy un monstruo sin palabra que no cumple lo que promete! - puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza dando un fuerte golpe a la pared - ¿He herido tu orgullo como mujer? ¿Es eso? Dilo Bella, di que tú también me odias como lo hace Rose…

- ¡No te odio por eso, maldita sea! – dije dejando libre toda la furia contenida y la angustia que me corroía desde mi conversación con Rose – ¡te odio por haber estado con otras antes que conmigo!

Edward me miraba sorprendido pero ni siquiera la sorpresa de su cara me hizo parar el torrente de reproches que tenía que hacerle, que necesitaba hacerle.

- ¡Te odio porque has amado a otras antes que a mí! – le dije muy furiosa. Él apartó las manos de la pared - ¡te odio por haber estado prometido con esa Tanya! – la rabia hizo que me escocieran los ojos. Seguía mirándome sorprendido - ¡y te odio por haberle puesto las manos encima a ella o a cualquier otra mujer! ¡No soporto ni pensarlo siquiera!

- Bella, tranquila - dijo completamente boquiabierto, alejándose un poco de mí para poder mirarme mejor – yo… pero que demonios te…

- ¿Tranquila? ¡¿Tranquila? – dije mas furiosa aún por su reacción – y un cuerno tranquila…

- ¿¡Estás celosa! – su sorpresa se tornó en diversión en cuanto adivinó el motivo de mi ofuscación - estás celosa… – una gran sonrisa de satisfacción hizo aparición en su boca.

- No estoy celosa – _Si que lo estas, te ha pillado_. Intenté defenderme - estoy furiosa, estoy dolida…

- Y celosa – dijo asintiendo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás – reconócelo.

Esto era el colmo, yo muriéndome por dentro y él tan tranquilo. _Vale, lo reconozco, estoy celosa_. Avancé hacia él. Si le gustaba verme celosa iba a tener que ser con todas las consecuencias. Iba ha dejarle muy claro lo que pensaba y dejarle muy claro también quién era yo. Cerré los ojos, canalicé mi furia intentando llevarla hasta donde yo quería. Los calambres en la columna no tardaron en aparecer. Le miré directamente.

- Edward Cullen – siseé entre dientes. Su cuerpo no pudo retroceder mas allá de la pared contraria – vamos a dejar las cosas claras…

- Bella… - se puso tenso de repente, sabía que iba a atacarle. Su cara era pura concentración.

- Eres mío, ¡MIO! – ahora fueron mis manos las que golpearon la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. Dejé que los latigazos eléctricos salieran con fuerza – cualquier mujer humana o vampira que ose mirarte, tocarte o tenerte tendrá que hacerlo por encima de mi cadáver.

- Bella, no… - Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza pero no mostró signos de dolor.

- Mira tú a cualquier otra mujer que no sea yo – dije volviendo a sacudir las descargas sobre él – y te sacaré esos bonitos ojos de la cara con mis propias manos.

Haciendo lo que consideré por su parte un esfuerzo sobre humano, pues estaba empleando a fondo mis encantos como Mara sobre él, alzó los brazos, me rodeó la cintura y me aprisionó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Su cara, a pesar de ser pura concentración, destilaba sensualidad con cada respiración que salía de su boca. Nuestras frentes se tocaban, nuestras bocas deseaban hacerlo, tanto la suya como la mía, pero ambos nos mantuvimos firmes.

- Me resultas muy sexy cuando te enfadas – dijo apenas susurrando las palabras entre jadeos – pero celosa lo eres todavía mas - apretó mas su cuerpo al mío.

- No me provoques… - dije sorprendida por lo seguro de si mismo que estaba y por lo rápido que mi cuerpo respondió a sus insinuaciones – o lo lamentarás.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – No deberías, te está saliendo mal la jugada.

Me descolocó completamente el poco efecto que mi ataque le causaba. Hace solo unos días podía retorcerle de dolor aun sin proponérmelo, y ahora parecía completamente inmune a mis reiterados intentos de someterle. Le miré intentando averiguar en su mirada como conseguía hacerlo.

- ¿Sorprendida? – dijo sin soltar su agarre. Deslizó su mano por mi espalda hasta atrapar con dureza mis glúteos - ¿o es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos?

- ¿Miedo? No seas ridículo – no era miedo lo que sentía, era frustración lo que me recorría las venas.

- Pues deberías.

Con un rápido movimiento me giró para cambiar de posición y encerrarme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Sin darme tiempo ni a coger aire después del golpe, agarró ambos extremos de mi camisa y la abrió con un fuerte tirón haciendo que saltaran por los aires todos los botones. Repitió el gesto con los botones de su camisa. Esos arranques de brutalidad que tenía conseguían encenderme hasta lo indecente. Y lo peor de la situación era que él lo sabía.

- Creo que voy tener que recordarte quien manda aquí – dijo con dureza – ya que te empeñas en no hacerme caso.

Intenté resistirme pero no lo conseguí. Su fuerza doblegaba mis penosos intentos de rebelión, que no eran muy intensos debido al torbellino de pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente.

¿Cómo podía estimularme tanto la forma con la que me trataba? ¿Cómo podía ser que, con todo lo segura y fuerte que yo era, no pudiera ofrecer más resistencia? Simplemente porque tenía debilidad por él. Esquivé su inquisitiva mirada para que no viera el poder que tenía sobre mí. Enterró una mano en mi pelo y sujetándome la cabeza me obligó a arrodillarme ante él, mientras con la otra se desabrochaba los pantalones. El corazón me dio un invisible pero sonoro vuelco.

- Voy a decirte quien soy, ya que pareces no recordarlo – dijo obligándome a levantar la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos – y quien eres tú, para que no lo olvides nunca.

Orientó mi cara en la posición que requería y no pude más que aceptarlo. Ya dispuestos a dejarme hacer, que hiciera conmigo lo que le diera la gana. No iba a protestar ni lo mas mínimo, por muy humillante que fuera. Cerré los ojos cobardemente. Me preparé para lo que mi mente me decía que iba a pasar. Le noté moverse a escasos milímetros de mí. Mi respiración se disparó al notar la proximidad de su piel.

Sus manos me rozaron la cara y casi antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía me vi encerrada en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Fueron sus suaves labios los que acariciaron mi boca. Abrí los ojos muy sorprendida, encontrándole arrodillado también ante mí y besándome tan dulcemente que podría jurar que por un instante el corazón volvió a latirme humanamente. Todos mis miedos desaparecieron con ese beso. Cuando sus labios me dejaron nos volvimos a besar, con los ojos.

- Soy el hombre que ha estado 30 años esperando por ti – su voz acarició como nunca mi alma - Soy el hombre que ha amado un sueño que ha terminado convirtiéndose en realidad.

- Oh, Edward… - hubiera llorado si hubiera podido.

- ¿Y tú? Tú eres mi sueño, mi diosa, mi vida. Jamás volveré a mirar a otra que no seas tú, jamás volveré a tocar otra piel que no sea tu piel y jamás ninguna otra podrá tenerme porque ya tengo dueña y eres tú.

- Eres increíble – dije completamente fascinada por sus palabras.

- ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

- Cristalino

- Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar.

... . ...

La relación de Edward con las gemelas podría catalogarse de cualquier forma menos de convencional. Las dos le gustaban, las dos le divertían y las dos se lo rifaban. A pesar de ser físicamente perfectas e idénticas, interiormente ambas eran completamente diferentes.

Megan era la fuerte, la independiente, la dominante, la rebelde. No se dejaba manejar, tenía que ser cómo, cuándo y donde ella decía. Sus arranques de furia eran de sobra conocidos por todos, igual que sus afilados comentarios, que no dudaba en soltar estuviera delante quien estuviera.

Tanya, por su parte, era todo lo contrario a su hermana. Ingenua y cándida como una niña. Correcta y sosegada, nunca decía una palabra más alta que otra. Su dulzura encandilaba a cualquiera y su sonrisa hacía que hasta el más duro se derritiera irremediablemente.

- Por separado eran mas llevaderas, pero juntas eran completamente letales – tumbados en la cama y recostada contra su pecho Edward me relataba, perdido en sus pensamientos, su versión de la historia – cada una aceptaba su papel y lo interpretaba a la perfección, de cara al resto de la gente eran las perfectas hijas, amigas y confidentes. Pero solo era fachada.

- ¿Solo fachada? – dije mirándole por la decepción que tildaba su voz.

- Si, aunque eso yo no lo supe hasta… después. Supieron ocultármelo muy bien.

- Vaya, lo siento por ti.

- No lo sientas, me lo tuve merecido. En esa época yo andaba un poco, como lo diría, descarriado – dijo evitando mirarme, mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi cabeza – y bueno, las gemelas resultaron ser mi juguete preferido.

- Juguetes… – dije pensando que realmente no quería saberlo.

- Al principio era solo amistad y afinidad lo que nos unía. Cuando me sentía rebelde era Megan la que me ofrecía el desahogo que necesitaba, cazar con ella era un deporte de riesgo que más de una vez nos trajo problemas a ambos. Me retaba constantemente a sobrepasar los limites y en mi afán de superarla no dudaba en acceder a sus sugerencias en exceso peligrosas. Aparte también estaban las discusiones que teníamos, se empeñaba siempre en dejarme a la altura del betún y eso, desde mi punto de vista masculino, era completamente intolerable. Era agotadora, pero me daba la caña que yo necesitaba.

- ¿Y que hay de Tanya? – pregunté cautelosa.

- Con Tanya era todo lo contrario, podíamos tirarnos horas y horas hablando, era comprensiva y a veces conseguía, a base de mucho esfuerzo, calmar a la bestia que de vez en cuando me atenazaba por dentro. Veía siempre el lado positivo y útil de las cosas, aunque no lo tuvieran. Y me conocía más que nadie, si empezaba el día amenazando tormenta y me encontraba con ella, hacía que las nubes se alejaran y que el sol volviera a brillar para mi, acompañado de una de sus sonrisas.

- La noche y el día – dije pensando que podría llegar a comprender por qué había elegido a Tanya, aunque no me gustara ni la una ni la otra.

- Más o menos. Como te decía, cada una me proporcionaba lo que yo necesitaba y a ninguna parecía importarle que pasara parte de mi tiempo con la otra. Para mi era perfecto.

- Sé que no debería preguntar esto pero… - no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo – me pregunto si tú… y ellas…

- Si – contestó, visiblemente incómodo, evitándome terminar la dichosa pregunta.

- ¿Con las dos? – realmente prefería no saberlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Si. Como buenas gemelas ambas empezaron a interesarse por mí, sexualmente hablando, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Primero Megan, luego Tanya, y luego… bueno, luego todo se nos descontroló un poco.

- Me imagino el resto… - solo de pensarlo ya me hervía la sangre.

- No creo que puedas imaginártelo – sonrió sarcásticamente – el sexo era lo de menos, aunque he de reconocer que… bueno, digamos que sabían el terreno en el que se movían. Los problemas no tardaron en asomar.

- Déjame adivinar… elegiste a Tanya y su hermana no lo acepto, intentó meterse por medio…

- Ni te acercas. Es cierto que tenía mas afinidad con Tanya y un día conversando con ella me sorprendí a mi mismo diciéndola que era genial estar con ella y que no me importaría pasar el resto de la eternidad con alguien así. Solo fue un comentario dentro de una conversación, que aparentemente no pasaba de eso, pero ella lo interpretó mal. Se lo tomó como una declaración y le faltó tiempo para contárselo al resto de su familia… y de la mía. Intenté hablar con ella varias veces y hacerle ver el error que había cometido, pero su ilusión y felicidad eran tan cegadoras que fue imposible hacérselo comprender. Antes de darme cuenta siquiera ya tenían organizado el bodorrio. Cada día me resultaba más difícil defraudarles a todos y terminé resignándome, pensando que tampoco era el fin del mundo. Hasta que descubrí el pequeño secretito que tenían.

- ¿Tenían un secreto? – estaba perpleja por lo extraño del relato.

- Si, una tarde, dos días antes de la boda, las escuché discutiendo acaloradamente, mi nombre salió varias veces en la pelea.

- ¿Discutían por ti?

- No exactamente. Resulta que su interés por mi era debido a una especie de apuesta que habían hecho entre ellas. El objetivo, conseguir de mi un "Si, Quiero" y el reconocimiento de superioridad sobre la otra. El premio era yo, y 10 años de servicio de la perdedora a disposición de la que consiguiera el objetivo.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – dije sin poder creer la desfachatez de ambas hermanitas.

- En absoluto, justo cuando llegué estaban en plena discusión por un jodido tecnicismo del acuerdo. Tanya decía que ya había conseguido el "Si, Quiero" alegando que ya estábamos formalmente comprometidos y en unos días se celebraría la boda, pero Megan insistía en que hasta que el cura no dijera Amén, la apuesta seguía en el aire y por lo tanto cabía la posibilidad de que aún pudiera ganar si lograba engatusarme.

- Joder…

- Me quedé consternado. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no me di cuenta que estaba siendo manipulado por ellas como un muñeco de trapo, no sabía qué había sido real y qué había sido fruto de su competitividad.

- Menudas hijas de… - contuve el insulto, Edward aún no había terminado de contarme – pero no entiendo porqué no se lo explicaste a los demás, ¿por qué dejaste que tu propia familia pensara lo peor de ti?

- Simplemente porque me lo tenía merecido, Bella. Yo había jugado también con ellas, no fui precisamente un santo. Las utilicé para mis propios propósitos, ya fueran emociones fuertes, comprensión o simplemente sexo. También me tomé mi venganza personal, esperé a dos horas antes de la boda para negarme a continuar. A pesar de la que se organizó con mi negativa y todos los problemas que causé, me lo compensó con creces verles la cara a las gemelas.

- Pero ellos tendrían que saber lo que ocurrió, no fue justo que cargaras tú con toda la culpa. Carslisle tuvo que dar la cara por ti sin saber que fueron esas zorras… las que estropearon vuestra relación con los Delani.

- Decidí contárselo a Carslisle pues su amistad con Eleazar, el padre de las gemelas, le posicionaba en una situación muy delicada y merecía conocer los motivos que me llevaron a actuar como lo hice.

- Supongo que no dejarías pasar mucho tiempo…

- No, esa misma noche fui a verle al hospital – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios - pero al final me resultó imposible hablar de ello con él.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tuve que atender a una mujer en su parto –acompañó las palabras con un guiño cómplice – tenías prisa por robarme el corazón…

- Edward… - contemplé su rostro completamente cautivada – fue esa noche…

- Esa fue la noche que cambió mi vida. Y esta manita – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – fue la que consiguió calmar todo el odio que llevaba dentro – su sonrisa fue desapareciendo paulatinamente – Al día siguiente conseguí hablar con Carslisle y explicarle todo. El pensó que a pesar del papel que jugaron las gemelas no valdría la pena enzarzarse en acusaciones de culpas y disculpas con los Delani pues eso solo conseguiría enredar más la situación.

- ¿Y el resto de la familia? ¿Lo llegaron a saber alguna vez?

- No de manera oficial pues todo se mezcló en esos días, la anulación de la boda, el malestar general y sobre todo tu aparición, pero todos aceptaron más o menos de lo sucedido sin hacer preguntas. Todos excepto Rosalie, ella no quiso ni mirarme esos días y como ya habrás notado, sigue guardándome rencor. Ella y Tanya eran como hermanas. Por eso ella es así contigo, cree que mi rechazo a Tanya fue por tu causa.

- Comprendo su dolor, Edward, tanto como el tuyo propio por todo lo sucedido. Pero han pasado 30 años, es demasiado tiempo para guardarle rencor a alguien.

- Para nosotros el concepto tiempo es muy relativo, aún no puedes apreciarlo en toda su magnitud, pero 30 años en la vida de un vampiro es como un solo segundo en una larga vida humana, algo completamente insignificante.

- Aún así es demasiado tiempo, deberías… bueno, deberíamos intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Rose es muy tenaz cuando se lo propone, ella ya tenía un culpable y ese era yo. Ni mil veces que le contara lo que ocurrió la harían cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Y los demás?

- A pesar de no haber dado casi ninguna explicación por mi parte, aceptaron lo ocurrido y cada cual intentó pasar página a su manera. Supongo que todavía tendrán sus dudas, pero sinceramente, eso es algo que ya no me importa. Ahora solo me importa lo que pienses tú.

Me clavó los ojos en las pupilas, buscando algo. Algún síntoma de mi estado de ánimo, algo que le revelara como me había sentado su versión de lo ocurrido. Su cara era la viva imagen del acusado que espera el veredicto de inocencia sabiendo que era muy culpable. Desafiante pero resignado, se mantuvo a la espera de que yo pusiera en orden mis pensamientos.

- No te voy a decir que actuaste correctamente, Edward, pero no voy a juzgarte por ello – dije intentando no sonar demasiado acusadora - cuando te sale la vena malvada hay que echarse a temblar.

- No busco tu perdón, Bella. Ya te dije que no iba a justificarme ante nadie, tenía mis motivos y actué en consecuencia – dijo mirándome sin una pizca de remordimiento – solo te lo he contado para que entiendas que ella se lo buscó, y que no tienes que temer que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros, creo que tú y yo ya hemos pasado por mas de una prueba de fuego y seguimos aquí, juntos.

- Eso es cierto – dije mientras una fugaz imagen de Jacob me pasó por la mente – nosotros ya hemos pasado por mucho, pero no puedo evitar que se me retuerzan las entrañas cada vez que pienso en ello – le abracé con mas fuerza – ya sea Tanya, Megan o cualquier otra…

- No te quejes, tú has sido afortunada – dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi frente con aire indiferente – yo tuve que aguantar tus líos con todos esos chicos…

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con "todos esos chicos"? – dije haciéndome la dolida - Apenas fueron dos o tres…

- Fueron nueve.

- ¿Nueve? – dije intentando hacer memoria – eso es imposible…

- Recuento. Uno en el jardín de infancia, uno más en el colegio, dos en el instituto, cuatro en la universidad, de los cuales tres terminaron en tu cama, y uno mas siendo ya una mujer independizada y completamente adulta… éste ultimo estuvo a punto de morir un par de veces, le pillé mirando anillos en el escaparate de una joyería ¿Quieres que te diga los nombres?

- ¡Edward! – dije completamente escandalizada.

Max era mi preferido – dijo riendo burlonamente, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo - siempre quería hacerte tragar tartas de plastilina y tú no vacilabas en arrearle bien fuerte cada vez que lo intentaba. Era un niñito encantador…

- ¡Edward, para ya! – le advertí, a mi me avergonzaba mas de lo que me divertía.

- Y Alfred… ¿no te acuerdas de Alfred? Te dio tu primer beso con lengua…

- Esto es increíble… - dije empezando a perder los nervios – te digo que pares de una vez – le amenacé con el dedo.

- ¿Y quién se llevó el premio gordo? Justin, claro. El tierno y dulce Justin, que después de dejarte en casa se iba con tu amiga Mary a revolcarse en el asiento trasero de su coche.

- ¿Qué Justin hizo qué? – los ojos se me salían de las orbitas.

- Espero que conserves un bonito recuerdo de tu primera vez, porque ese chico no se merecía en absoluto lo que le diste. Menos mal que lo que sí le diste fue el pasaporte pronto.

- Esto no era necesario Edward – dije completamente enfurruñada

- ¿Entiendes por qué digo que eres afortunada? – su dedo acarició levemente mi nariz.

- ¿Y yo qué sabía de ti? Nada en absoluto, no me culpes a mi si tú eras un obseso, morboso y mirón…

- Solo me aseguraba de que mi futuro no se perdiera por el camino, nada más. Pero me lo hiciste pasar mal, mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

- ¿No dices que los años son segundos para vosotros? Tampoco creo que estuvieras mano sobre mano esperando a que yo creciera…

- Lo estuve – dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

- ¿30 años? – pregunté irónica – no me lo creo.

- 30 años, 4 meses y 16 días exactamente – me miró con tanto anhelo que se me derritió el corazón - Dejé de contarlos aquel día en el parque.

- Llovía – dije completamente perdida en el color de sus ojos e incapaz de decir nada más coherente.

- Lo sé.


	36. Chapter 36

**Buenos dias de miercoles...!**

**Seguimos avanzando ;)**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 36**

A pesar de mi conversación con Edward y al descubrimiento de su relación con las gemelas, los días que siguieron fueron gratificantemente rutinarios. Desde que habíamos llegado no hubo día que no pasara algo que se saliera de lo normal, por lo que agradecí muchísimo que poco a poco la convivencia con los Cullen fuera tornando de la novedad a la normalidad.

Alice, Esme, Alma y Rose seguían volcadas con los preparativos de la boda, en los que yo participaba activamente pero de los que intentaba, por todos los medios, escabullirme el máximo que me permitían. Los chicos, inmersos en su mundo de coches, juegos de PlayStation y partidos de beisbol televisados por canal de pago, también encontraban sus momentos de entretenimiento.

Un día, casi inesperadamente, volví a sentir que la torturadora sed pedía a gritos ser saciada. Para colmo Emmett no me quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando el momento en que yo dijera que necesitaba alimentarme para apuntarse el primero de la lista, pero yo sabía que aún no era el momento. No quería tentar a la suerte con respecto al mutismo en el que Rose se había posicionado en este tema. Intenté controlar los indicios visibles que este estado me causaba, pero a Edward, pendiente de mí en todo momento, me resultó imposible ocultárselo.

- Nos vamos ahora mismo, si quieres – me dijo con una mirada entre divertida y desafiante – me muero por verte en acción.

- Edward, empiezas a parecerte peligrosamente a Emmett – dije con cara de susto – te aseguro que no es para tanto…

- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que dices? Es la primera vez que cazaré contigo – dijo entornando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente – no opinarás lo mismo cuando estemos en ese bosque… tú y yo, solos.

- Eso será si conseguimos que no se entere Emmett…

- ¿He oído mi nombre por aquí? – dijo Emmett entrando como un elefante en una cacharrería en el salón donde Edward y yo hablábamos – A ver… ¿de qué no tengo que enterarme?

- Perfecto Emmett – dijo Edward mirando con fastidio a su hermano - ¿ahora te dedicas a escuchar detrás de las puertas?

- De eso nada hermano – dijo Emmett mirando con indiferencia a Edward – simplemente pasaba por aquí…

- Ya, seguro ¡que casualidad! – dijo un sarcástico Edward.

- ¿Y bien? que es eso de lo que no tengo que enterarme – dijo Emmett ignorando el comentario de su hermano y mirándome directamente mientras sonreía abiertamente y se sentaba en el sofá entre Edward y yo- ¿Vais a algún sitio?

- Si, Emmett – dije haciéndole un poco de sitio a su enorme cuerpo y pensando que sería mucho mejor decírselo abiertamente – Edward y yo nos vamos de caza.

- ¡Genial! – dijo ampliando al máximo su sonrisa y frotándose las manos impaciente – me apunto. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Emmett – dijo Edward con un alarde de impaciencia mientras se levantaba del sofá - ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho Bella? Nos vamos de caza. Ella y yo. Solos.

- De eso nada, yo voy – dijo mirando a Edward y extendiendo los brazos por todo el respaldo, poniendo uno detrás de mí y dejando que su mano descansara encima de mi hombro – a ti ya te he visto cazar millones de veces, y no tienes nada de espectacular. Pero mi cuñadita… eso es otra historia, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

- Eso será si tu novia te deja – dijo Edward dañinamente - ¿Le has pedido ya permiso?

- No necesito pedirle permiso a nadie – dijo Emmett levantándose bruscamente del sofá y encarando a su hermano – yo no vivo pegado las faldas de mi novia como otros…

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? – dijo Edward poniéndose casi de puntillas para llegar a mirar a su hermano a pocos centímetros de sus ojos.

- Chicos, chicos… calma – intenté tranquilizar el ambiente pero ni siquiera me miraron.

- Iré si quiero.

- No vendrás.

- Chicos…

- Si Bella accede, iré aunque tú no quieras.

- Bella no querrá.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado acaso?

- Chicos, basta.

- No me hace falta preguntárselo.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Apuesta lo que quieras, perderás.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Bueno esto ya se está pasando de castaño oscuro – dije levantándome y colocándome entre los dos hombres – se acabó la discusión, tanta testosterona me va a hacer vomitar.

- Díselo tú, cielo, a mi parece que no me escucha a pesar de esas orejotas que tiene…

- Pues a pesar de tu gran cabeza parece que el cerebro solo lo tienes ahí dentro haciendo eco.

- ¡BASTA YA! – tuve que gritar para que ambos dejaran de mirarse como si fueran a despellejarse y me prestaran un poco de atención – o paráis u os vais los dos juntitos y solos de caza, parecéis niños de teta – ambos bajaron la cabeza culpablemente.

- Lo siento cielo, pero es que no quiere entender…

- No tiene nada que entender y tú tampoco, Edward.

- Por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común – dijo Emmett volteando los ojos al cielo.

- Emmett, no tientes a tu suerte – le reprendí.

- Lo siento, Bella - no le quedó mas remedio que bajar la vista.

- Ahora que estáis los dos calladitos os diré como están las cosas. Edward, habrá mas ocasiones para poder cazar los dos solos, si a Emmett le hace ilusión acompañarnos que venga – la sonrisa de Emmett no tardó en aparecer, pero se esfumó tan rápido como llegó en cuanto seguí hablando – Pero te aviso, Emmett, apáñatelas con Rosalie. No quiero que ni Edward ni yo paguemos los cabreos de tu novia, por lo que más te vale que entre ella y tú este tema esté bien clarito antes de salir. Una sola mala mirada de Rosalie y yo misma me encargaré de que tardes en volver a sentarte de manera normal una temporada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Que remedio – dijo Emmett muy bajito – hablaré con Rose.

- ¿Edward?

- Muy claro – me taladró con la mirada.

- Perfecto – dije ignorando sus respectivas caras de reproche - Pues ya sabéis que hacer. Saldremos en una hora.

Y sin decir nada mas me giré y salí del salón dejándolos a ambos solos. Me paré un instante al lado de la puerta cerrada esperando el sonido de cristales rotos y muebles destrozados pero no llegaron. Fui directa a la cocina, donde estaba la base de operaciones de Alice, necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando entré solo Alma y Esme ocupaban la gran mesa donde los catálogos desbordaban su superficie.

- Hola Bella, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras?

- No Esme, estoy buscando a Alice ¿sabéis donde está?

- Esta en su habitación, haciéndose pruebas de vestuario – dijo la mujer mirándome con cara de pena – yo que tú no aparecería por allí…

- No me queda mas remedio, gracias de todas formas por avisarme.

Sonreí a las mujeres y salí en dirección al cuarto de Alice. Intentaría no dejarme embaucar por ella, sería clara y concisa en lo que necesitaba. Antes siquiera de golpear con los nudillos la puerta Alice me pidió que entrara.

- ¡Hola Bella! Pasa, pasa – me dijo enganchándome del brazo y haciendo que me sentara entre los cientos de vestidos que atestaban su cama – necesito tu opinión.

- Alice, ando corta de tiempo – dije intentando sacar todos los tules y las sedas que se arrugaban bajo mi peso.

- ¿Qué color crees que me favorece más? ¿El azul o el negro? No, el negro no. Me hace parecer muy pálida ¿El rojo quizás?

- Definitivamente el azul – dije intentando zanjar el tema - Alice, voy a salir de caza y necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿El azul mejor que el rojo? – dijo mirándome mientras daba vueltas a una gran falda para metérsela por la cabeza – aunque este tono berenjena me vuelve loca, ¿No te parece espectacular?

- Alice, hasta un saco de patatas te quedaría perfecto, así que…

- Si, creo que lo mejor será el azul. Esta falda sería perfecta si tuviera las piernas un poco mas largas…

- Alice, por favor…

- Vale, vale. Ya te presto atención – dijo sacándose la falda y haciéndose un hueco entre los vestidos para ponerse a mi lado en la cama – vas a ir de caza ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que no tengo ni idea de qué ponerme. Cuando fui con Carslisle acabé con la ropa destrozada y no sé qué es lo más cómodo para estas ocasiones…

- ¿Lo más cómodo? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – no es cuestión de ir cómoda, Bella. El vestuario depende de muchos factores, supongo que irás sola con Edward…

- No – dije mirándola sorprendida por lo inesperado de la suposición – también viene Emmett.

- ¿En serio? – dijo mas sorprendida que yo por mi respuesta – ¿y Edward no ha puesto objeciones?

- Claro que las ha puesto – dije temiendo haber cometido un error al dejar que Emmett nos acompañara – insistió en venir con nosotros y aunque Edward se resistió tuve que intervenir y ceder para que no acabaran pegándose como dos críos pequeños… ¿he hecho mal, Alice?

- Bueno, no es que hayas hecho mal nena, no se va a acabar el mundo porque Emmett os acompañe, pero creo que en este tema tendrías que haber apoyado a Edward. Es vuestra primera caza juntos… y es un momento… como decirlo… que debería ser… intimo.

- ¿Te refieres a que… espera que yo… que nosotros…? – dije dándome cuenta del alcance de lo que había hecho.

- Básicamente si – dijo intentando no hacerme sentir mal – pero no te preocupes… ya habrá otra ocasión para vosotros.

- Joder Alice… ¿por qué nadie me cuenta estas cosas? – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y maldiciendo mi manía de contentar a todo el mundo – yo solo quería que ellos no se pelearan… ahora Edward estará odiándome por haber cedido – me lamenté.

- También a Emmett ya le vale, él sabe esto mucho mejor que tú y aun así va a acompañaros ¿Lo sabe Rose?

- Fue una de las condiciones que le puse para que nos acompañara. Bastante tengo con lo mío como para tener que soportar las miradas acusadoras de Rosalie.

- No le des mas vueltas Bella, tampoco es tan grave…

- ¿Podrías hacerme un manual de Protocolo Sexual Vampírico para evitar situaciones como ésta? – me dejé caer entre los vestidos lamentando mi estupidez – no puedo ser mas torpe…

- Bella, cuando se habla de vampiros toooodo está relacionado con el sexo – dijo mirándome muy pícaramente – acepta un consejo: Cualquier cosa que hagas con Edward por primera vez de aquí en adelante, procura que sea a solas con él – dijo entre carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado en la cama - Así te ahorraras estos problemas.

- Gracias por el consejo – dije girándome hacia ella y dándole un besito en la mejilla - aunque llegue un poco tarde.

- No tiene importancia. Y ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa – dijo saltando de la cama y tirando de mi hacia mi dormitorio – tengo que ver tu armario, a ver que podemos encontrar. Como te decía si fueras sola con Edward tendría que ser algo muy provocativo y sexy…

- Alice, no pienso ponerme nada así…

- Pero como os acompaña Emmett tendremos que ser algo más discretas – dijo parándose ante las puertas de mi armario y agarrando ambos tiradores – veamos qué tenemos por aquí…

Una hora mas tarde ya estaba preparada y lista para salir. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo del dormitorio antes de abandonarlo, y había que reconocer que Alice tenía mucha maña para hacerme parecer atractiva con un simple pantalón negro, ajustado pero flexible, y una chaqueta de piel negra que se me ceñía sinuosamente a los contornos del pecho y la cintura.

Insistió en recogerme el pelo en una larga cola de caballo, para evitar los enredos y la suciedad que traje la vez anterior con Carslisle. Demasiado había conseguido la pequeña Alice con los pocos recursos con los que contaba. La expresión de horror de su cara, cuando las puertas de mi armario quedaron abiertas ante ella, solo se suavizó cuando le prometí ir de compras con ella urgentemente y cuando consiguió ponerme un poco de carmín rojo en los labios.

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras y vi que tanto Edward como Emmett me esperaban en el vestíbulo. Edward estaba enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y apoyado con indiferencia contra la pared. Emmett, muy sonriente, daba cortos paseos de un lado a otro mientras contorsionaba el cuello y los brazos en algún extraño ritual de calentamiento muscular, completamente innecesario. Ambos se giraron para verme bajar.

La cara de Emmett era un poema, se podía ver el ansia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo a cada escalón que yo descendía. Edward era otra historia. E_stúpida, estúpida, estúpida_. A pesar de la expresión impertérrita de sus duras facciones sus ojos mostraban otro sentimiento. Lujuria. Terminé de descender la escalera sin poder mantener la mirada de Edward.

- ¿Estás lista cuñadita?- dijo Emmett mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa tan característica de los Cullen.

- Si, estoy lista – dije mirando de reojo a Edward que seguía sin cambiar de cara. Volví a centrarme en Emmett – Y tú ¿has hecho los deberes?

- Todo en orden – dijo con una triunfal sonrisa – Rosalie está al corriente. Tenemos vía libre.

- ¿Algo que añadir, Edward? – dije mirándole lo mas inexpresiva que pude.

- No – apretó la mandíbula.

- Pues en marcha – dije pasando entre ambos y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Nos adentramos en el bosque en silencio, yo iba delante y los dos hombres detrás. Pude notar los ojos de Edward clavados en mi espalda como dos puñales abrasadores. Avanzamos así durante un buen rato hasta que ya no pude soportar el mutismo en el que los tres nos habíamos sumido, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- Bueno – dije parándome en seco y girándome para mirarlos – o dejáis de seguirme como perritos o la excursión se acaba aquí.

- No te seguimos Bella, es tu cacería – dijo Emmett como si fuera lo mas elemental de mundo - tú has de marcar el ritmo.

- Soy nueva en esto Emmett, no sé lo que hay que hacer – dije mirando también a Edward para que captara el doble significado de mis palabras.

- Venga ya – dijo mirándome Emmett socarronamente – no nos hagas creer que esto te pilla de nuevas…

- Pues si Emmett, me pilla de nuevas. Para vosotros será lo más normal del mundo pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo…

- ¡Por dios santo Bella, que eres una Mara!

- ¿Y que narices significa eso? – dije molesta por las quejas de Emmett - Nadie nace sabiendo joder…

- Pues que lo llevas en la sangre, no hace falta enseñarte – dijo tranquilamente

- Mira, haz lo mismo que hiciste con Carslisle – intervino Edward impaciente – eso es lo que hemos venido a ver… y a hacer.

- Tanta colaboración me abruma – dije sarcásticamente – gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Dolida por el comentario de Edward me volví a girar sobre mis talones para darles la espalda. Respiré hondo e intenté olvidarme de ellos. Intenté centrarme en lo que tenía que hacer y dejaría lo demás para más tarde. Realmente la sed empezaba a castigarme y la tensión que se acumulaba peligrosamente en mi columna podía dar fe de ello.

Cerré los ojos y escuché. Los olores del bosque inundaban mi nariz e intenté desenredarlos para encontrar el fino rastro de mi objetivo. Por fin encontré el hilo que estaba buscando, sutil y leve, abrí los ojos y sin perder ni un segundo me lancé a una loca carrera entre los árboles. Edward y Emmett me seguían de cerca, el ruido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones me llegaban claramente entrelazadas con los sonidos que el bosque producía a nuestro paso.

Después de un largo rato sin parar de correr frenéticamente y captando cada vez mas intenso el olor que me guiaba, fui reduciendo paulatinamente la velocidad. Estábamos muy cerca, los latidos del corazón de la bestia retumbaban en mis oídos haciendo que la sed se tornara de insoportable a desesperante. A cada latido de su pulso el olor de la caliente sustancia que corría por sus venas me invadía los sentidos, bruscamente me paré en seco. Ellos pararon a mi lado, mirándome extrañados.

- Bella ¿Qué ocurre? – Edward me miraba interrogante.

- Shhh… - dije en un susurro girándome en dirección a donde mis sentidos me decían que estaba mi presa – está ahí delante.

- Vamos cuñadita, demuestra de lo que eres capaz – dijo Emmett también en un susurro.

Avancé varios pasos sigilosamente entre las ramas de los arboles, sin fijarme si ellos me seguían o no. Ya no existían para mi, solo estábamos yo y mi presa. Seguí avanzando y de pronto apareció ante mí. Un hermoso ciervo, esta vez una hembra, que pastaba tranquilamente junto a un gran árbol.

Centré las corrientes eléctricas que me envolvían la columna en el animal, el cual, sintiendo el peligro inminente levantó la cabeza y se tensó escuchando como llegaba la muerte. Sus ojillos captaron mi acercamiento y con un espasmo separó sus patas, preparadas para salir corriendo, sin quitarme ojo. Pero no se movió. Tal y como ocurrió con Carslisle, me acerqué lentamente mientras el animal estaba paralizado, pude ver el terror que sus ojos reflejaban pero mi sed pesaba mas que la compasión que pudiera inspirarme.

Estando a pocos pasos de su posición y tal y como ocurrió con el ciervo anterior, sus patas dejaron de sostener su peso y cayó sobre ellas, presa del mas terrorífico de los miedos. Ya a su lado me arrodillé para acariciarle el cuello mientras sus respiraciones, casi a punto de hacer estallar su frenético corazón, me nublaban el sentido. La sed quemaba, ardía, bullía amenazando incendiarme. Me acerqué a su mas que abultaba vena pero justo cuando me disponía a clavar los dientes me quedé paralizada mientras un pensamiento me corrió veloz por la mente.

Me aparté bruscamente quedando sentada de culo a su lado, completamente boquiabierta e intentando comprender el porqué de mi reacción. La sorpresa jugó a favor del animal, que aprovechando la remisión de mis impulsos eléctricos aprovechó para apartarse de mi todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Pero el pensamiento seguía dando vueltas en mi mente, por lo que instintivamente fui retrocediendo lentamente hasta que conseguí apartarme lo suficiente para que el animal, visiblemente mas sorprendido que yo, consiguiera incorporarse sobre sus patas y me echaba una fugaz mirada antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la profundidad del bosque.

Me quedé así sentada y completamente alucinada hasta que noté que Edward llegaba a mi lado y entre Emmett y él conseguían levantarme del suelo. La sorpresa que reflejaban sus caras solo debía ser un pequeño atisbo de la mía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? – dijo Edward visiblemente preocupado, agarrando mi cara entre sus manos intentando captar mi atención.

- Yo… esto… - intenté aclarar mis más que confusos pensamientos – no…

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntaba Emmett con excesivo entusiasmo – dios, ha sido increíble… ¡lo has paralizado! Carslisle no exageraba nada cuando nos contó lo que eras capaz de…

- Emmett, basta – le cortó fríamente Edward al ver que yo seguía sin poder reaccionar – Bella, cariño… mírame.

- El… ella no… Edward – dije mientras captaba con su mirada parte de mi atención – yo lo… lo he sabido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado cielo? – dijo abrazándome mientras me tranquilizaba - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien – dije ya más consciente de lo ocurrido pero sin dejar de estar sorprendida – ha sido tan extraño…

- Jo, ha sido increíble Bella – dijo Emmett incapaz de tener la boca cerrada por mas tiempo – le tenías completamente sometido ¡no podía ni moverse! Se me han puesto los pelos de punta y todo.

- Emmett – volvió a contenerle Edward – ¿no puedes parar ni un instante?

- Tranquilo Edward – dije ya completamente recuperada – no pasa nada, es que… ha sido tan sorprendente que me ha costado un poco encajarlo, pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – volvía a preguntar un Emmett visiblemente emocionado.

- No he podido hacerlo – Edward me miraba intensamente en silencio – no hubiera sido correcto.

- ¿¡Por qué! – Emmett empezaba a mostrarse desesperado – le tenias a punto de caramelo… ¡creí que iba a estallarle el corazón!

- Estaba esperando una cría – dije mirando a Edward a los ojos – la cierva estaba preñada.

- Bella… - dijo Edward abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Cómo lo has…?

- Simplemente, lo supe.

Nuestras miradas se escrutaron mutuamente intentando encontrar las respuestas que andábamos buscando, mientras Emmett farfullaba su retahíla de quejas y ruegos para que continuáramos con la caza. Entre sus brazos es donde quería realmente estar y me arrepentí como nunca de haber aceptado que Emmett nos acompañara.

Al notar sus manos en mi espalda, apretándome el cuerpo contra su pecho, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que a Emmett se lo tragara la tierra, en ese mismo instante. Pero el embrujo duró poco. Edward terminó por dejarme salir de su abrazo para volver a encaminar la marcha en busca de otras presas.

Tengo que reconocer que la experiencia fue alucinante. La elegancia en los movimientos que ejecutaba Edward, simples y precisos, contrastaban radicalmente con la brutalidad animal de la que hacía alarde un más que entregado Emmett. Comprendí porqué Rosalie era perfecta para él, tener a un hombre así a tu lado requería de mucho carácter y aguante. Varias horas después volvíamos a casa, satisfechos, saciados y completamente emocionados. Sobre todo Emmett, que ya tenía tema de conversación por lo menos para un par de semanas.

Pero una cosa tenía clara, a partir de ese instante seguiría el consejo de Alice a rajatabla. En varias ocasiones sorprendí a Edward mirando algo más que la forma de cazar que yo tenía. Los gruñidos que de vez en cuando salían de entre sus dientes, no eran a causa de la presa que en ese momento tuviera entre sus manos, si no de otra muy diferente. Ya me encargaría yo de que la próxima vez que necesitara salir de caza, nadie nos acompañara.


	37. Chapter 37

**Buen dia de Reyes...!**

**Espero que os hayan traido muchas cosas y que ninguna de ellas sea carbón ;) yo os dejo mi regalito en forma de capi ;D**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M. ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 37**

A pesar del descanso que la normalidad en nuestras rutinas me brindaba mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a una cuestión que, desde mi primera conversación con Carslisle, seguía sin obtener respuesta. Un día, viéndole dirigirse en solitario a su despacho, decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta para comentárselo.

Varias horas después de dejar su despacho y perdida en mis pensamientos andaba cuando me encontré con Alice y Alma que entraban por la puerta de la casa, ambas reían sonoramente.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice con su cantarina voz – buscas a Edward ¿a que si?

- Pues si Alice – dije mientras nos dábamos un cariñoso abrazo - ¿Dónde anda escondido esta vez?

- Están en el garaje, metiéndole mano de nuevo al coche de Rosalie. Ese Mercedes está ya para pocos trotes… veníamos de allí ahora.

- ¿Y que resulta tan gracioso que venís muertas de la risa?

- Compruébalo por ti misma – me dijo Alma mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

- Pero yo que tú no me arrimaría mucho… - dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Dejé a las dos mujeres riéndose de camino a la cocina y me encaminé hacia el garaje. Cuando entré no pude evitar sonreír ante la estampa que los muchachos ofrecían. De debajo del Mercedes rojo de Rosalie sobresalían tres pares de piernas, dos por un lado y uno mas por el otro, entre varias herramientas desparramadas.

- ¿Ves eso de ahí? – decía Emmett

- ¿Qué cosa? – decía Edward

- Eso leñe, redondito y plateado.

- Si, lo veo.

- Es una tuerca.

- Ya sé que es una tuerca Emmett, hasta ahí llego.

- Hay que quitarla.

- Vale ¿Cómo?

- Con la llave fija, pásamela.

- Espera… - una mano mas negra que el carbón salió en busca del objeto y tanteó el suelo hasta encontrar una herramienta – toma.

- Esto no, Edward – dijo Emmett resoplando de fastidio – esto es un destornillador ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? Necesito una llave fija.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta ellos y cogí la llave mientras la misma mano volvía a salir en busca de lo solicitado. Tanteó de nuevo el suelo sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

- No la encuentro.

- ¡Jasper! ¿tienes tú la llave?

- No - contestó éste al otro lado del coche – la tenéis que tener vosotros.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – dije sugerentemente entre risas.

Clonk. Dos cabezas acababan de chocar contra el duro metal. Mis carcajadas aumentaron. Rápidamente deslizaron las plataformas de ruedas donde estaban tumbados para salir de debajo del coche quedando uno a cada lado de donde yo estaba. La cabeza de Jasper asomó al otro lado del coche. Emmett se frotaba la frente dejándosela mas negra de lo que ya la tenía mientras los ojos de Edward se daban un paseo desde la punta de mis zapatos, pasando lentamente por mis piernas, recreándose en mi cintura, donde yo tenia mis manos apoyadas, para subirla por mi pecho mientras entornaba los ojos y acababa clavándome la mirada a la vez que en su boca aparecía una sinuosa sonrisa.

- Holaaaa – dije seductoramente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa – creo que buscabais esto – levanté la llave.

- Hola cariño – en su cara se apreciaba un manchurrón de grasa que le iba desde la sien hasta la mandíbula - Estamos arreglando el coche.

- Yo estoy arreglando el coche – dijo Emmett mirándole con el ceño fruncido – tú solo estorbas.

- Vaya, vaya – dije tendiéndole la llave a Emmett, que acto seguido se volvió a meter debajo del coche – así que ahora se dedica usted a la mecánica, Sr. Cullen.

- Reconozco que no es lo mío – dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí con su media sonrisa amenazando en la boca – pero tengo otras habilidades. Se tocar…

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme con esas manos – dije apartándome de él mientras le observaba la cara manchada y la sucia camiseta que debió ser blanca. Realmente se veía muy sexy con ese mono de trabajo atado a la cintura – pareces un rudo mecánico.

- Iba a decir que sé tocar el piano – dijo mientras se acercaba al banco de trabajo donde una pequeña pila servía de lavamanos – No compares tuercas y hierros con las finas, largas y suaves… - me miro las piernas - …teclas de un piano.

- Teclas…

- Si. Las manos de un pianista no hay que maltratarlas – dijo terminando de secarse y volviendo a acercarse hasta mí - son extremadamente sensibles.

- Para que toquen bien – dije mirándole seductoramente – todas las teclas.

- Exacto – ya me tenía en sus brazos - ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre, Sra. Cullen, en un concierto privado?

- No me gusta la música clásica…

- La música… – sus labios ya rozaban los míos - saldrá de tu boca.

- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no? – las llamas empezaban a abrasar mi cuerpo.

- Eso tiene arreglo.

Vale. _Orden a mi cerebro: arrancar el mono azul y esa manchada camiseta blanca del cuerpo de Edward, YA_. Se me había olvidado que no estábamos solos y si no llega a ser porque tanto Jasper como Emmett hicieron notar su presencia una milésima de segundo antes, la orden se hubiera ejecutado.

- ¡Iros a un hotel! – dijeron ambos al unísono para después estallar en carcajadas.

- Agua fría – dijo Edward ignorando las risas de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué? – dije intentando ignorarles también pero sin éxito – ¿que has dicho?

- Que necesitas agua fría.

- ¡Y que lo digas hermanito, y urgentemente! – ambos volvieron a reírse pícaramente.

- Iros al cuerno, aquí os quedáis – y diciendo esto me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi hacia la casa.

Subimos atropelladamente por la escalera en dirección al dormitorio. Él tirando de mí, yo intentando seguir su ritmo. Mi respiración ya galopaba desbocada y no precisamente por el esfuerzo. Abrió la puerta y pasé veloz delante de él, antes de que la cerrara a su espalda. Nos miramos un segundo y por fin se decidió a avanzar hacia mí. Me dolía la boca. Sin darme cuenta yo misma me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y al ver el gesto, él gruño profundamente.

Solo unos centímetros nos separaban y justo cuando ya podía sentir su aliento en mi cara cambió de dirección bruscamente. Me quedé mirando el vacio donde un instante antes habían estado sus labios. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Le vi revolver en el armario mientras metía en una mochila varias prendas de ropa. Cerró el armario cuando hubo terminado y con paso decidido se fue hacia el baño. Le oí revolver entre los estantes y al segundo salió cerrando la mochila y colocándola en su hombro. Se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Edward, qué…? – dije intentando averiguar que demonios pretendía.

- Nos vamos a dar un paseo. Te diré dónde cuando estemos de camino.

Cinco minutos mas tarde íbamos de la mano a través de la espesura del bosque. Aparentemente no seguíamos ninguna dirección concreta, pero los decididos pasos de Edward me confirmaron que él si sabía perfectamente donde nos dirigíamos.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya adonde vamos? – dije cuando la curiosidad ya no me permitía estar callada.

- Cuando estemos un poco mas lejos de la casa – dijo socarronamente – no quiero que invites a nadie a acompañarnos.

- Ya sabía yo que eso me lo ibas a terminar echando en cara.

- No te lo he echado en cara ¿acaso me has oído quejarme? – pregunto inocentemente.

- No, pero si que he tenido que aguantar tus caras, por no hablar de…

- De qué.

- De lo ocupado que has estado estos días. No me has hecho ni caso.

- Tú también has estado entretenida con Alice, no toda la culpa es mía.

- Se empeñó en renovarme el vestuario, sabes que odio ir de compras, pero se lo prometí.

- Tres días consecutivos.

- Ya sabes como es Alice… - dije como excusa - aun así nos quedaban las noches.

- ¿Las noches? – la ironía no tardó en aparecer - Irte a las 3 de la madrugada con ella para elegir el modelo de bouquet para los centros de mesa, no lo llamaría yo precisamente encontrar tiempo para dedicarme.

- Eso solo ocurrió una noche, y era un tema urgente – Protesté - Teníamos que encargarlos a la mañana siguiente si queríamos que estuvieran a tiempo. Además, no estábamos hablando de mí…

- Es cierto – dijo desplegando su amplia sonrisa - estabas diciendo que soy yo el que no tiene tiempo para ti.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… has estado evitándome. Me castigas por haber dejado que Emmett nos acompañara de caza.

- De eso nada. Yo también tengo cosas de las que ocuparme.

- Para no saber distinguir una llave fija de un destornillador resulta demasiado obvio lo mucho que te interesa la mecánica y os habéis tirado toda la tarde desguazando el coche de Rose.

- Tú estabas ocupada hablando con Carslisle – puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida - No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes una jodida respuesta para todo? – dije enfadada por lo rápido que tiraba abajo mis acusaciones.

- Porque es la realidad, Bella.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

- No.

- ¿Donde vamos?

- Al rio.

- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer una vez que lleguemos?

- Darnos un baño de agua fría. Creo que lo necesitas con urgencia.

- ¿Qué yo lo necesito con urgencia? Lo dice el que me ha comido con los ojos nada más que he aparecido en el garaje.

- Por lo menos yo no he tenido la tentación de arrancarte la ropa delante de mis hermanos.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

- No es difícil adivinarlo… eres una viciosa.

- ¡Pero serás…! - la indignación me devoraba por momentos - O sea, que tú no has estado reprimiéndote las ganas estos tres días – dije parándome en seco para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- En Absoluto – dijo despreocupadamente - Ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

- Mientes.

- Demuéstralo.

- ¿Me estás echando un pulso, Edward? – le miré desafiante.

- No, cielo – dijo arqueando las cejas con fingida sorpresa e intentando contener la sonrisa - ¿De donde sacas esa idea?

- Vale, tú lo has querido – dije levantando la cara y comenzando a retroceder sin quitarle los ojos de encima – veremos si es cierto que no necesitas aguantarte.

Me bajé lentamente la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. La deslicé por mis brazos sensualmente y una vez libre de ella se la arrojé a la cara, quedando literalmente colgada de su cabeza. Sus risas amortiguadas me llegaron claramente a los oídos. Esperé a que se la quitara para mirarle desafiante, acto seguido le di la espalda y comencé a caminar.

Él me seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

Unos metros mas adelante me quité los zapatos y los lancé, uno a uno, por detrás de mi cabeza sin mirar donde caían o si le daban. Oí el silbido que produjo el aire al salir entre sus dientes, lo que provocó que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran automáticamente. Una abertura entre los arboles y el arrullo del agua me confirmaron que estábamos llegando al rio. La siguiente prenda que dejé caer naturalmente fueron los pantalones, que nada mas deslizarse por mis piernas pisoteé para seguir mi camino. Desabroché uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mis hombros, mientras el gruñido que produjo Edward al descubrir la blanca piel de mi espalda hizo que irremediablemente me mojara entre las piernas, pero continué mi avance sin vacilar.

El sol del atardecer estaba poniéndose en el instante en que llegamos al borde del claro donde los arboles desaparecían para dejar espacio al remanso de agua que se extendía ante nosotros. Una zona de aguas tranquilas y profundas que empezaban a tornarse negras por la falta de iluminación. Dejé caer del todo la camisa quedando en ropa interior. Oí como echaba al suelo toda la ropa que fue recogiendo mientras yo la iba tirando junto con la mochila que cargaba al hombro.

- Te ves preciosa con esta luz – dijo con un sonido gutural colocándose detrás de mi – solo mirarte ya me hace desearte.

- Perfecto – dije deshaciéndome del sujetador – porque eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, mirar – me giré para enfrentarlo.

- Oh… Bella – dijo acercándose pero frenando en cuanto notó mi mano deteniendo su avance - ¿Quieres… que me quede aquí, mirando?

- Si, solo soy yo la que necesita un baño frio ¿no? Pues aquí te quedas.

Me metí poco a poco en el agua sin dejarle decir ni una palabra más. Me sumergí completamente en las frías aguas y volví a emerger pasándome las manos por el pelo mojado, no miré en ningún momento hacia donde estaba Edward, no quería que mis ojos delataran mis verdaderas intenciones. A pesar de lo mal que nadaba cuando era humana, en mi nueva condición era absolutamente sorprendente la gracilidad y soltura que experimentaba en contacto con el liquido elemento. Cuando descubrí que no necesitaba salir a la superficie para tomar aire volví a sumergirme deleitándome en la sensación de ingravidez que bucear me producía.

Todo ahí abajo se movía con lentitud, los peces huían de mí alrededor con un ritmo lento pero constante, visiones que parecían pasadas a cámara lenta. Tranquilidad y silencio. No pude evitar sonreír… si necesitaba silencio, ya sabía donde tenía que venir. Salí a la superficie y me quedé perpleja cuando no vi a Edward. Miré en varias direcciones pero no vi ni rastro de él, bueno, si que había rastro. Su ropa se amontonaba al lado de la mía. Iba a sumergirme de nuevo en su busca cuando noté que me rodeaba por detrás con sus poderosos brazos.

- Te pesqué – dijo atrapando con sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja – ya tengo cena para esta noche.

- ¿No ibas a quedarte mirando? – dije mientras me giraba para mirarle de frente con mi sonrisa mas pícara. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos – Creía que no necesitabas enfriarte…

- Yo soy frío cielo, ya lo sabes – dijo moviéndose y sujetándome con un solo brazo por la cintura, perdí el rastro del otro - pero no es la piel lo que ahora mismo me arde.

Le clave las uñas en la nuca cuando tiró de las bragas haciéndolas bajar por mis muslos, la visión de su lengua relamiéndose los labios me dejó paralizada. Especialmente cuando sus dorados ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras una de sus manos se abría paso a través de mis muslos.

- Eres tan bella, tan bonita... – me dijo antes de que yo fuera capaz de decir nada – quiero bajar por tu cuerpo, quiero besarte, quiero tocarte.

- Me gusta eso – dije apenas en un susurro, completamente perdida en el placer que prometían sus ojos – muchísimo.

Con un sutil movimiento de su mano me abrió los muslos aún más. Tuve que contener la respiración cuando sus dedos rozaron levemente mi entrada y un disparo eléctrico chisporroteó en mi sexo. La sacudida me dejó jadeante a un milímetro de su boca.

- Me encanta ese sonido – dijo susurrándome al oído - el sonido de mi mujer disfrutando como una loca...

- Más – exigí. Me apoderé de su boca mientras sus dedos hacían estragos con superficiales caricias entre mis piernas, acariciando solo el punto exacto – Oh… dios – gemí cuando la liberación palpitó a través de mi cuerpo.

Me dejé llevar cuando vi que la sonrisa de Edward aparecía en su boca al notar que llegaba mi momento. Sin separar nuestros labios me abrazó con más fuerza, ayudándome a sobrellevar las pulsaciones, cuando los impulsos eléctricos empezaron a recorrerme en pequeñas sacudidas que se iban intensificando. Apreté los dientes sobre uno de sus labios. Un sabor metálico me inundó la boca justo en el momento en el que creí que me partiría en dos ante la intensidad del orgasmo.

A pesar de la poca luz que había distinguí claramente el liquido oscuro que manchaba la comisura de sus labios y su barbilla. Me abalancé sobre ellos mientras los lamía deliberadamente y succionaba de su boca bebiendo el tan preciado líquido que me ofrecían. Necesitaba más. Flotando ambos y retenida por su brazo no podía moverme para saciar mi necesidad de él.

- Estás preciosa tan mojada y excitada —acarició mis labios con la lengua — eres tan suave y dulce que no sé como he podido vivir todos estos años sin tocar tu piel —Descendió con esa tierna caricia, yendo hacia la garganta, camino de mis pechos pero sin llegar— No sabes el efecto que tu tacto causa en mi organismo... —Se inclinó sobre mi oído y susurró— Necesito estar dentro de ti, Bella...

- Sácame de aquí – conseguí articular entre jadeos de excitación.

Me rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, estrechándome contra él mientras salía a grades zancadas del agua. No le pesaba nada en absoluto, y lo supe por el hecho que su respiración no cambió en lo más mínimo mientras me llevaba cargada, sin dejar que mis pies tocaran el suelo ni que sus caderas se separaran de las mías.

Fuera ya del agua nos dejamos caer a escasos metros de la orilla, su cuerpo aprisionaba el mío bajo su peso. La lujuria que desprendían sus ojos no hizo más que incentivar mi deseo, y solo su boca era capaz de silenciar los sonoros jadeos que salían de la mía. Volví a morder sus labios, su néctar era tan dulce en mi lengua que no pude resistirme.

Era una gozada notar su piel pegada a la mía, tener su sabor en mi garganta, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Separó su boca de la mía haciendo un leve gesto de dolor cuando pasó su lengua por el desgarro que mis dientes le habían causado. Me quedé quieta un instante viendo su expresión que decía _"Has sido una niña muy mala"_ pero no pude ni reaccionar cuando sus dedos entraron en mí sin compasión ni cuidado. Gemí tan alto que hizo eco. Una vez más me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Sus frenéticos movimientos acompañados de su dura mirada eran el mejor afrodisiaco que había probado jamás. Mientras intentaba contener los espasmos para retrasar lo inevitable le agarré fuerte del pelo mientras él empezaba a abrirse camino hacia abajo besándome el estómago y descendía más allá, hacia mi…

Wooowwww.

Al contrario que había ocurrido con los dedos, la sensación de sus labios sobre mi sexo era mucho más vívida, pues apenas me rozaba. Las suaves caricias estaban como suspendidas sobre ese vulnerable y ardiente lugar de mi cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera que esforzarme para sentirle, transformando cada pasada de sus labios y su lengua en una fuente tanto de placer como de frustración.

- Mas, Edward… mas… vamos…

Con un gruñido, se sumergió entre mis piernas y me cubrió el sexo con la boca, chupándola, succionándola dentro de su boca. Me dejé llevar nuevamente, esta vez con fuertes y devastadores estallidos. Continuó succionando, sobrellevando mis sacudidas y corcoveos, el sonido de labios contra labios se elevó junto con mis gritos guturales mientras me acariciaba y me hacía llegar al clímax una y otra vez.

Cuando sólo Dios sabia cuantas veces me había liberado, me quedé quieta y también él. Ambos estábamos jadeando, él tenía la reluciente boca sobre la parte interior de mi muslo y tres de sus dedos enterrados firmemente dentro de mí, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

- Necesitaba esto —dijo subiendo de nuevo hacia mi boca— Necesitaba verte así.

- Yo también necesito verte Edward. Necesito que seas tú, que seas libre. Necesito verte salvaje.

No me ahorró nada de su poder, pero en definitiva, a mi me gustaba así a veces, crudo, salvaje, que el cuerpo de él marcara el mío con dureza.

El rugido que lanzó cuando se introdujo en mi sacudió cada una de las células de mi cuerpo devastando a cada embestida mis exaltados deseos. Continuó moviéndose en mi interior, más bestial que nunca, arrancando gritos de mi garganta. Pero a pesar del dolor y sintiendo su brutalidad en los movimientos, supe que él lo deseaba exactamente como lo estaba haciendo... cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo, yo lo hacía con él, su sexo apretaba y tironeaba del mío, manteniéndose profundamente en mi interior.

- Mas salvaje… - dije arqueando la nuca y exponiendo mi garganta.

Él siseó como un depredador, entrecerró los ojos con mirada felina, se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me mordió con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió debajo del suyo, y entre nuestras pieles sentí que irradiaba una calidez que no tenía nada ver con lo que había dejado en mi interior. En su boca, mi ponzoñosa sangre era el regalo de mi amor, la podía imaginar espesa en su lengua y bajando por su garganta, llenándole el vientre como un horno caliente que iluminaba su carne desde dentro hacia fuera.

Mientras bebía, sus caderas tomaron el mando, complaciéndome, complaciéndose a sí mismo. Cuando hubo terminado, lamió las marcas del mordisco, y volvió a ocuparse solo de mí. En una de las rudas embestidas yo volví a correrme, él me sujetó la nuca con la palma de la mano y me acercó los labios a su garganta.

Pero no le hizo falta expresar su deseo. Le mordí, y en el momento en que mis dientes perforaron su piel notando el dulce latigazo de dolor que le produje, él tuvo un nuevo orgasmo, uno que fue más brutal que todos los demás. Saber que en mis venas poseía lo que él deseaba y que yo vivía de lo que corría a lo largo de las suyas, era jodidamente erótico.


	38. Chapter 38

**Buenos dias...!**

**Capi con algo más de información que aclarará algunas dudas... pero ir cogiendo comba rapidito que se avecinan nubes de tormenta... no digo más ;D**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M. ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 38**

_ - Carslisle, ¿Tienes un momento?_

_- Claro Bella, pasa – dijo invitándome a entrar mientras cerraba la puerta y me ofrecía una silla – ponte cómoda._

_- Gracias – dije aceptando su invitación y esperando a que tomara asiento tras su mesa._

_- Tú dirás… - dijo cruzando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos encima de la mesa. Me miró con una gran sonrisa - ¿Va todo bien?_

_- Si, todo va perfecto, o casi – dije sonriendo tímidamente, pero siendo totalmente franca con él – aunque hay cosas que se escapan a mi control._

_- Eso es lógico Bella - dijo entre carcajadas – si pretendes controlar todo acabarás volviéndote loca._

_- Desde luego con todo lo que me ha pasado es para volverse una un poco majareta, para que vamos a engañarnos, pero hay algo que realmente me ha sorprendido mucho y quería hablarlo contigo y que me dijeras a qué es debido._

_- Te escucho – su mirada rápidamente se tornó en absoluta concentración._

_- Verás… hace tiempo que vengo notando que mis sentidos van afianzándose, ya casi apenas me distraigo y suelo centrarme bastante bien en lo que me ocupa._

_- Eso es normal, ya te dije que esto pasaría. Tu rápida adaptación es síntoma de que tienes restos de memoria sanguínea, por tu antepasado Mara… pero creo que esto ya te lo expliqué – dijo arrugando un poco el ceño._

_- Si, ya me lo explicaste, pero es que he notado otros cambios._

_- ¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió en tu ultima cacería?_

_- Te lo ha contado Emmett – di por supuesto. _

_- Efectivamente – dijo volteando los ojos en las cuencas – creo que en estos tres días ya es la octava vez que escucho la historia. Pero dime ¿Que dudas tienes?_

_- Verás, hace un tiempo que vengo notando que tanto Edward como yo estamos… sufriendo cambios. Él cada día es más inmune a, como llamarlo, mi poder como Mara… y eso que intenté intencionadamente atacarlo, pero no surtió efecto. No sé como lo hace pero creo que en ocasiones es capaz de leerme la mente, a pesar de saber que nunca ha podido hacerlo y es muy fuerte… a pesar de ser yo la neonata incontrolada. Él me supera._

_- Simplemente tiene mas dominio que tu, ya te dije que lleva mucho tiempo preparándose para ti. Mentalmente es mucho mas fuerte que tú, y eso es decisivo a la hora del control._

_- Si, eso suponía yo. Pero qué me dices de lo que me ocurrió en el bosque, con la cierva ¿Qué explicación tiene que yo supiera que estaba preñada? Lo vi claramente, lo supe sin apenas tocarla. _

_- Es cierto – dijo con una sonrisa muy enigmática – y creo que sé a que es debido. _

_- ¿Que lo sabes? – dije muy sorprendida._

_- Te acuerdas del día que os conté lo de la Mara… - asentí con la cabeza – antes de que nos interrumpiera Edward me dijiste que habíais conectado a otro nivel…_

_- Si, es cierto ibas a contarme a que se debía esa conexión… _

_- Bueno, no es tan extraño como piensas, no hay registro en nuestros libros de algo así, pero ya que lo habéis hecho y no parece perjudicaros a ninguno de los dos, no hay motivo para preocuparse._

_- No te entiendo – dije completamente perdida en sus conclusiones - ¿Qué hacemos que nos causa estos cambios?_

_- ¿No lo sabes todavía? – dijo sonriendo a través de su sorpresa - Creía que eras consciente de ello._

_- Pues no sé hasta que punto es consciente Edward, pero yo no tengo ni la más remota idea._

_- Jajajajajajaa – se carcajeó Carslisle causándome una repentina perplejidad – vaya, vaya… ¿no lo has hablado con él?_

_- No – dije pensando que realmente tendríamos que haberlo hablado entre nosotros primero – no ha surgido el tema…_

_- Pues hacerlo – me recomendó sonriendo tranquilamente. _

Cuando ya de camino de vuelta a casa desde el lago le relaté a Edward mi conversación con Carslisle de aquella mañana me sorprendió no encontrar sorpresa en su cara. Solo una tímida sonrisa se mostraba en su expresión.

- Edward… - dije comprendiendo que Edward si era consciente de lo que habíamos hecho – tú ya lo sabías…

- Digamos que si, sabía que algo nos estaba pasando, pero hasta el otro día en el bosque no confirmé mis sospechas. El que intercambiemos nuestra "sangre" tiene la culpa, digamos que también compartimos una pizca de nuestros respectivos dones…

- Pero yo… yo solo lo hice una vez, y fue inconscientemente.

- Solo lo hiciste una vez pero fue la más importante, Bella. Tu cuerpo estaba casi vacio de sangre humana y lo alimentaste con mi ponzoña. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que notaras los efectos.

- ¿Cuándo los notaste tú?- dije rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, el movimiento de sus caderas al andar era hipnótico.

- Casi desde el primer momento, pero muy levemente. Fue evidente después de haberte mordido la segunda vez.

- No me gusta que puedas leerme la mente – dije recordando varios momentos en los que estaba segura que lo había hecho – es muy embarazoso.

- No puedo hacerlo deliberadamente – dijo apartando una ramita de mi enmarañado pelo – sigues siendo una puerta cerrada para mi, pero de vez en cuando capto tus pensamientos.

- O sea, que ahora aparte de ser inmune a mis poderes como Mara, de vez en cuando te deslizas en mi cabeza.

- No me deslizo, solo de vez en cuando capto algunos de tus pensamientos.

- Y el pensamiento de la cierva se coló en mi cabeza…

- No… tu mente invadió la suya. Por eso supiste que estaba preñada.

- Joder, que lio – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- No es tan complicado.

- ¿Seguirá habiendo cambios?

- Después de lo que acabamos de hacer… seguro – dijo mirándome maliciosamente – como te dijo Carslisle no nos perjudica y espero que esa puertecita – golpeó con uno de sus dedos levemente mi sien - no siga cerrada para mí mucho más tiempo…

- Eso es intrusismo Edward, y no quiero que lo hagas.

- Ya te he dicho que es involuntario – dijo muy sonriente poniéndose detrás de mí y caminando pegado a mi espalda, mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo – pero me encantaría poder hacerlo siempre que quisiera…

- No volveré a dejar que suceda… - dije refiriéndome a lo que acabábamos de hacer.

- No podrás evitarlo y yo tampoco – me cortó sonriendo dulcemente – somos unos salvajes…

- Tú eres un salvaje – dije arqueando la espalda, rozando mi trasero contra su entrepierna.

- ¿Y lo que a ti te gusta que lo sea, qué? – dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja – o dejas de hacer eso o damos media vuelta y volvemos…

Me separé de él dándole un último empujoncito entre risas y salí a la carrera a través de la negra espesura del bosque.

Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos a través de los ventanales que toda la familia estaba reunida en el salón. Ya antes de entrar por la puerta la expresión de Edward cambió bruscamente, su sonrisa desapareció poniéndose repentinamente serio.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – ni me gustaba su cara ni el tono que estaba empleando. Se avecinaban problemas.

Entramos rápidamente y me quedé parada ante las miradas de circunstancia que tenían todos. Rosalie, sentada al lado de Esme en el sofá, tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y su orgullosa cara solo miraba al suelo para no encontrar la de un enfadado Carslisle que estaba de pié ante ella en actitud recriminatoria. Jasper y Alice estaban de pié uno a cada lado de Emmett, que parecía que también participaba de la discusión que solo un instante antes mantenían y que fue interrumpida por nuestra llegada. Jasper, al vernos entrar, se puso estratégicamente al lado de Edward, preparado para intervenir si las cosas se salían de madre.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dije sorprendida por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

- No me lo puedo creer… - volvió a repetir Edward mirando con desprecio a Rose – no has podido resistirte ¿verdad?

- Calma, Edward – le dijo Carslisle mirando de reojo a Jasper, que seguía alerta al lado de Edward – sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

- Lo dejé bien claro Rosalie – pude oír como los nudillos de Edward crujían cuando apretó los puños – solo nosotros, nadie más.

- ¿Me quiere explicar alguien que demonios ha pasado? – dije sabiendo que no era nada bueno, eso seguro.

- Alice, Esme – dijo Carslisle sin apartar los ojos de Edward – llevaros a Bella a la cocina y explicarle lo ocurrido. Emmett, acompáñalas. Los demás a mi despacho, ahora.

- Espera…

Antes de que pudiera quejarme me vi arrastrada por Alice cumpliendo las órdenes de su padre y viendo como Edward, Jasper y Rosalie seguían a Carslisle a su despacho. Definitivamente la tranquilidad no era una constante en la vida de los Cullen.

- Tranquila Bella, te lo explicaremos todo – dijo Esme invitándome a ocupar una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina.

- No quiero sentarme Esme – viendo en sus caras la preocupación, los nervios no tardaron en aparecer en la mía - decirme de una vez que ha ocurrido ahí fuera.

- Verás Bella – dijo Alice intentando calmar mi mas que evidente nerviosismo – Rosalie ha metido un poco la pata con algo que Edward nos pidió nada mas llegar de vuestro viaje.

- No ha metido la pata, Alice – dijo Emmett poniéndose frente a mí y mirándome con culpabilidad – lo ha hecho a propósito y ha sido por culpa mía. Bella, de verdad que lo siento.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con haber venido con nosotros de caza? – dije mirando interrogante a Emmett.

- Siéntate y te lo explicamos – volvió a insistirme Esme rodeándome con su brazo y llevándome hacia la silla. Me dejé hacer, si quería respuestas tendría que colaborar.

- Verás… - comenzó Alice cuando todos estuvimos sentados – resulta que Edward dejó muy claro que quería que la boda fuera en la más estricta intimidad. Nada de invitados, solo nosotros.

- Lo acordamos los dos así, Alice – dije intentando averiguar por donde iban los tiros - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

- Rosalie no estaba de acuerdo, pero conseguimos hacerla entender que no era elección suya y que si vosotros lo queríais así, así tendría que hacerse – dijo Esme agarrándome las manos – todo quedó ahí y no volvió a salir el tema.

- Ha invitado a alguien… - dije temiéndome ya lo peor.

- El día que os fuisteis de caza mandó por correo las invitaciones sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera Emmett lo sabía – dijo Alice disculpando a Emmett, que se veía realmente afectado por lo ocurrido – y no volvió a pensar en ello para que Edward no se enterara de lo que había hecho.

- No… - quise pensar que me estaban tomando el pelo, que no iba a escuchar lo que iba a escuchar.

- De verdad que lo siento Bella – se disculpó Emmett sin poder mirarme a los ojos – te prometí que no habría represalias por su parte, pero no supe nada de esto hasta hace apenas unos instantes.

- Dime que no lo ha hecho… - mi cuerpo se volvió de mantequilla.

- Bella – Alice soltó la bomba – Rosalie ha invitado a los Delani a la boda. Hace apenas unos minutos que han llamado para confirmar su asistencia.

- No… - Intenté seguir negando lo que había oído. _Dios del cielo ¿por qué a mi, por qué yo?_ – Alice, si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia…

- No es broma Bella, yo nunca bromearía con algo así.

- Pero tú tendrías que haberlo visto…

- No puedo elegir lo que veo – dijo sonando a disculpa – sólo cuando ellos tomaron la decisión de aceptar la invitación pude saber que venían, y cuando fui a avisar a Carslisle éste ya estaba al teléfono con Eleazar.

J- oder, joder, joder… - no pude decir nada más.

… . …

Esto era peor que el infierno, ni en mis más macabros pensamientos pudiera haberme imaginado que ocurriera algo así. La ex prometida de Edward en mi casa. Invitada a mi boda. Cerca de Edward. Cerca de MI EDWARD. Y encima no solo era ella, también su hermana estaba en la lista de las innombrables. Si no era ya suficiente con una ahora tendría que vérmelas con las dos. Mierda. Y para rematar la faena no podía pedirles que no lo permitieran, los Delani eran amigos de los Cullen desde hace siglos, no podía pedirles eso.

- Bella, si no quieres que vengan intentaremos arreglarlo de alguna manera – dijo Esme intentando reconfortarme después de semejante noticia – Carslisle puede llamarles y decirles que no…

- No Esme, eso no sería justo para vosotros, Carslisle ha luchado mucho por mantener vuestra relación con ellos. Hacer eso solo la empeoraría.

- No te niego que ellos son importantes para nosotros – dijo Esme mirándome cariñosamente – pero tú eres mas importante aún para nosotros que ellos, Bella tú eres de nuestra familia.

- No puedo pediros eso, no puedo haceros elegir entre ellos o yo, Esme. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Soy una mujer adulta, y tanto Edward como yo tenemos las cosas claras – dije intentando convencerme a mi misma más que a ellos – no tiene porqué pasar nada. No pasará nada. Podré soportarlo.

- Eres muy fuerte diciendo eso Bella – dijo Esme muy orgullosa de mi decisión – que pienses en nosotros antes que en ti nos honra, y demuestra el corazón tan grande que tienes.

- Bella, no estarás sola – dijo Alice saltando de su silla para colgarse de mi cuello – Jasper y yo estaremos contigo en todo momento. Te apoyaremos incondicionalmente.

- Lo mismo digo Bella – dijo Emmett visiblemente compungido – no puedo hablar por Rose dadas las circunstancias, pero te juro que yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Solo pide y haré lo que haga falta.

- Gracias por vuestro apoyo – dije mirando a Emmett a los ojos viendo lo mucho que le costaba mantener la compostura para no destrozar la mesa que tenia delante. Mi mente ya trabajaba a toda máquina – pero preferiría que tú no dejaras sola a Rose. Si se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho necesitará mucho más tu apoyo que yo. Y si no se arrepiente necesito que alguien intente hacerla entrar en razón y comprender, ya que ni a Edward ni a mi nos escucha.

- Carslisle se encargara de eso – dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza – no creo que estén jugando a las cartas allá arriba.

- De todas formas Emmett – dije sacando de mi mente la espeluznante imagen de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en ese despacho – Rose te necesitará si o si. Tú eres su otra mitad y solo tú podrás manejarla cuando salga de ese despacho. Además, acabas de decir que harías lo que yo te pidiera…

- Y lo mantengo, pero…

- Eso es lo que te pido – dije cortándole e intentando zanjar el tema – Ahora necesito hablar con Edward, antes de que le dé uno de esos arrebatos que hagan temblar los cimientos de la casa y cause un daño irreparable en esta familia.

Me levanté dispuesta a buscarle pero no hizo falta. La puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar paso a una cabizbaja Rosalie seguida de un mortalmente serio Edward, por lo visto la sangre no había llegado al río, después de todo. Carslisle y Jasper cerraban el desfile. Necesité agarrarme las manos para no abalanzarme sobre el cuello de mi cuñada.

- Bella – comenzó a decir un autoritario Carslisle – Rosalie tiene algo que decirte – me mantuve a la expectativa.

- Lo siento – dijo la fría mujer mirándome después de un largo minuto de silencio, tiempo que pasó escrutando el suelo a mis pies.

No pude abrir la boca. En ese instante la despreciaba tanto que hasta me pareció antinatural abrir la boca para aceptar una disculpa que, por lo que veía en sus ojos, no era sincera. Apreté los dientes como pude y desvié la mirada hacia Edward, que me miraba con ojos resignados. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y no era nada en comparación con lo que pasaba por la mía. Sentí una rabia descomunal cuando vi que asentía casi imperceptiblemente, instándome a aceptar sus disculpas.

No iba a perdonarla, lo había hecho muy conscientemente y pedirle explicaciones tampoco me iba a servir de nada. Le diría lo mala persona que había sido, tanto con Edward como conmigo, le diría que la odiaría por el resto de mi vida y le diría que si pertenecer a esa familia llevaba incluido tenerla como hermana, preferiría quedarme huérfana y sola por toda la eternidad. Eso le diría, y se lo diría tan alto que iban a escucharme hasta en Canadá.

- No hay nada que perdonar – dije mirándola como una autómata, claudicando completamente inexpresiva – yo hice lo que tenía que hacer y tú has hecho lo mismo ¿no? Se acabó la discusión. Ahora si me disculpáis…

Salí de la cocina sin esperar ni respuestas ni reacciones. Me fui directamente a mi habitación dejando que la jodida familia feliz se diera entre ellos las jodidas explicaciones que necesitaran. Yo ya había hecho mi parte y ahora me tocaba apencar con las consecuencias.

Lo primero que necesitaba era darme un buen baño para quitarme los restos de arena y ramas que aún tenía por el cuerpo y el pelo. Y de paso meter la cabeza bajo el agua para poder aislarme un rato del mundo. Me encerré en el baño echando el pestillo, no quería ni que Edward intentara tranquilizarme, necesitaba pensar a solas e intentar concienciarme de lo que pasaría en los próximos días.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera me desnudé y se me estrujó el corazón al percibir el aroma de Edward sobre mi piel. El miedo volvió a hacer su triunfal aparición. ¿Y si le perdía? ¿Y si volver a verlas le creaba dudas? ¿Y si aún sentía algo por ella? Dios, ¿Por qué me escocían tanto los ojos? Deseé poder llorar a lágrima viva, pero la maldita conciencia de que había hecho lo mejor y lo más correcto no paraba de darme la lata. Bella es responsable, Bella es buena persona, Bella es madura, Bella es conciliadora.

Bella es Gilipollas. Me metí en el agua y no esperé para sumergirme completamente y aislarme de todo. Al rato salí y cogí aire para intentar aliviar un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho. Pero no se aliviaba, si no que se endurecía por momentos_. Calma, no pienses._ Mejor sería no pensarlo. Mejor sería sobrellevarlo. _Edward te quiere._ Si, Edward era mío. Pero intuía el peligro. El hueco de mi pecho amenazaba con devastar lo que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Salí del agua y enrollándome en una toalla fui al espejo para ver mi deplorable aspecto. No podía llorar pero mis ojos estaban dolorosamente enrojecidos. Mis labios eran apenas una fina línea de lo apretados que los tenía. Desvié la mirada para ignorar el sentimiento que mis ojos reflejaban, saqué del cajón un cepillo y comencé a desenredarme el pelo.

Varios minutos después de haber terminado la tarea yo seguía pasando el cepillo como una autómata, con la mirada perdida en los blancos azulejos de la pared, esforzándome por encontrar algún plan que me sacara de esta horrible pesadilla. La puerta de la habitación, al abrirse y cerrarse, me sacó bruscamente de mi momentáneo estado catatónico. Guardé el cepillo, respiré hondo y descorrí el cerrojo de la puerta del baño.

Edward estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos enterradas en su pelo, aguantando el peso de su cabeza. No reaccionó cuando me vio salir. Ni siquiera se movió. Me acerqué lentamente hasta su lado intentando averiguar cual era el estado de animo en el que se encontraba. Antes de darme cuenta me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó fuertemente, situándome entre sus piernas y apoyando su cara a la altura de mi pecho.

- Edward… - dije intentando ver la expresión de su cara.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - dijo apretándome aun mas entre sus brazos – intenté evitar que esto ocurriera.

- Lo sé, mi vida – la presión de mi pecho cedió un poco – tu no tienes culpa de nada.

- Rosalie ha muerto para mí – dijo separándose un poco de mi y dejando solo la frente apoyada en mi pecho – si quieres que nos marchemos tú y yo solos, lejos de aquí, y dejemos toda esta… locura atrás solo tienes que decirlo.

- Edward, no digas eso – dije enterrando los dedos en su pelo – no vamos a ir a ningún sitio. ¿Es que quieres abandonar a tu familia?

- Lo haría por ti – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome por primera vez a los ojos – he vivido sin ellos mucho tiempo, pero no podría volver a vivir sin ti.

- Yo no voy a irme a ningún sitio – su amorosa mirada volvió a aligerar la carga de mi pecho - mi sitio está donde estés tú.

- Mi sitio también es a tu lado, pero no puedo hacerte pasar por esto, Bella. Créeme que sé de que hablo y yo no quiero ese sufrimiento para ti.

Realmente no había tenido conciencia de la tortura que Edward cargaba a su espalda, desde el día que me conoció, hasta ahora. Ahora es cuando yo podría aproximarme, aunque muy mínimamente, al dolor que sintió con cada uno de mis ligues, uno detrás de otro, durante 30 años. Los pelos de mi nuca se pusieron automáticamente de punta. Y lo peor es que él lo había pasado solo, no me tenía a su lado para sobrellevarlo. Y después de lo de Jacob, como mínimo le debía la misma constancia y aguante. Pero sobre todo le debía y merecía mi absoluta confianza.

- Tú has pasado mucho por mi, Edward, más de lo que yo sería capaz de soportar – dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos – pero tengo una ventaja, y es que yo pasaré por ello teniéndote ya a mi lado, algo que tú nunca pudiste tener. Solo saber eso ya me hace ser fuerte.

- Ni aún así puedo permitirlo – dijo agarrándome las manos mientras yo me arrodillaba frente a él – sé que igualmente sufrirás y que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si yo puedo evitarlo y no lo hago.

- No puedes protegerme siempre, Edward. Sabemos, como ha dicho Carslisle, que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Ambos lo sabíamos aunque no lo dijéramos en voz alta. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de afrontarlo.

- Ya, pero…

- Pero nada – dije volviendo a ponerme el disfraz de Bella La Madura – si necesitas que ahora yo te recuerde a ti quien eres tú, y quien soy yo, lo haré. Aunque la lección es tuya puedo refrescarte la memoria.

- Lo tengo mas claro que nunca – dijo agarrándome por la nuca y acercándome a sus labios.

- Entonces dime lo que quiero oír y bésame de una jodida vez.

- No sé cuantas veces te he dicho ya que te quiero…

- Nunca son suficientes.

- Te quiero, mi vida.

- ¿Todavía?

- Lo haré siempre.


	39. Chapter 39

**Buenos dias de sábado...!**

**Sé que no tocaba hoy pero a fuerza de costumbre no quería dejaros sin actu... y sobre todo ahora que empieza lo bueno ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 39**

Después de descubrir la jugadita de Rosalie, los días pasaron tan velozmente que casi no tuve tiempo de asimilar que en un par de semanas estaría pasando por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Me dispensaron de los últimos preparativos mucho antes de la fecha tope, pues Alice insistió en que necesitaba mi tiempo para relajarme y no ponerme nerviosa por el tan importante paso que íbamos a dar, aunque yo ya tenía perpetuamente un nudo en el estómago.

Pero mis nervios iban encaminados en otra dirección que nada tenía que ver con la boda. Al ritmo que pasaban los días me iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, y solo Edward conseguía apaciguarlos momentáneamente con sus caricias y con su voz. Pero no eran suficientes. Necesitaba prepararme para lo que estaba por llegar, sobre todo mentalmente.

Dediqué muchas horas en solitario a ese propósito.

Las relaciones entre casi todos los Cullen parecía que habían vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad, pero solo superficialmente. Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema después de aquella noche, por lo menos delante de mi, pero todos estaban pendientes de no dejarnos a Rose y a mi a solas en la misma habitación, siempre teníamos a alguien que evitaba el posible peligro. Edward no volvió a dirigir ni una simple mirada a su hermana, dolido como estaba, y si ella entraba en la misma habitación que estaba él, Edward no tardaba en buscar un motivo para salir de allí inmediatamente.

A pesar de tener poderosas razones para actuar igual que Edward, no quise hacerlo. Intenté por todos los medios razonar con él y convencerlo de que tenía que cambiar de actitud con respecto a su hermana, pero era como darse contra un muro una y otra vez. Hasta que un día…

- Edward, por favor – le dije acurrucada entre sus brazos una tarde que nos sentamos a ver caer las hojas de los arboles en el porche de la casa – es tu hermana, no podéis estar eternamente enfadados.

- Si que podemos – me decía arrugando el ceño como cada vez que le sacaba el tema – solo está recogiendo lo sembrado, Bella.

- Emmett dice que está muy afectada…

- Debería estar retorciéndose en el más inmundo de los fangos por su estupidez.

- Edward…

- ¿Y tu por qué demonios la defiendes ahora? – dijo mirándome muy contrariado.

- No la defiendo, no quiero que estéis enfadados.

- Tú más que nadie tendrías que estar enfadada con ella.

- Edward, lo he pensado fríamente y en realidad no tengo motivos.

- ¿Qué no tienes motivos? – su sarcástica sonrisa no tardó en aparecer - Me dejas de piedra…

- Piénsalo Edward, no las conozco, no me conocen, han sido invitadas junto al resto de su familia a nuestra boda. Si son amigos vuestros desde hace tanto tiempo era lo mas lógico que se les invitara y ellos aceptaran venir. Lo que pasó en su día nada tiene que ver con lo que ahora nos ocupa.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Completamente. Démosles un voto de confianza, puede que aprendieran la lección…

- Lo dudo - dijo negando con la cabeza - tú no las conoces.

- Precisamente por eso, por que no las conozco. ¿Por qué vamos a arruinar el momento pensando en lo que podría pasar? ¿Y si luego no pasa nada? ¿Y si estamos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? Vamos…

- Puede… que tengas razón – dijo después de pensarlo un minuto - quizás estamos exagerando las cosas.

- Por fin… - suspiré aliviada.

- Pero eso no le resta peso a la arpía de mi hermana – dijo apretando un poco mas su abrazo sobre mi - no debió meterse donde no la llamaban.

- Eso es otro tema. Arreglad vuestras diferencias pasadas o no podremos avanzar con ella.

- No te prometo nada – dijo cediendo a mis argumentos - pero lo intentaré.

- Ese es mi hombre – dije dándole un beso en los labios.

- Mmmmm – me retuvo sin dejar que me separara de su boca.

- Edward – dije cuando sus besos bajaron por mi cuello - Hay otro tema que quería comentarte…

- Dime lo que quieres… - dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos y pestañeando seductoramente -que te lo concedo con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahh… - _no te pierdas Bella que lo estabas haciendo bien_ - Lo he… esto… lo he hablado con Carslisle y… esta de acuerdo conmigo…

- ¿Ahora hablas las cosas con Carslisle antes que conmigo? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Edward – dije saliendo de su embrujo – esto es serio.

- Vaaale, dime.

- Hay que invitar a más gente.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar. No.

- Edward, sé que habíamos decidido lo contrario, pero después de que los Delani aceptaran pensé que sería raro que solo estuvieran ellos de invitados.

- Definitivamente me dejas de piedra… - dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mujer?

- Tampoco quiero que esto parezca Las Vegas, no quiero nada multitudinario, pero un poco mas de gente, los más íntimos, sería bueno que estuvieran.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? No tenemos por qué pasar por esto – dijo pegando su frente a la mía y susurrando las palabras – podemos fugarnos ahora mismo y casarnos en secreto, los dos solos, lejos de todo y de todos.

- Tentador… pero no –dije arrepintiéndome al instante de no haber aceptado. _Bella, eres gilipollas_. – Alice nos despellejaría vivos.

- Lo soportaría con tal de hacerte feliz…

- No me mires así que no respondo…

Noté sus manos perderse entre los pliegues de mi ropa buscando mi piel. Mis manos buscaron la suya del mismo modo. Solo ver la torcida sonrisa que apareció en sus labios por la anticipación ya me hizo estremecerme del gusto. ¿Cómo podía ser que me hubiera vuelto una adicta al sexo? No podía pensar en otra cosa teniendo a Edward cerca. Pensándolo bien, en lo que en realidad me había convertido era en una adicta al sexo con Edward. Empecé a salivar.

- Que bonito es el amor… - dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su pequeña barbilla y mirándonos con una angelical sonrisa en los labios – no quiero interrumpir este momento tan bucólico, pero hay cosas que hacer. Bella, te necesito.

- Hazlo tú, Alice – dijo Edward sin mirar a su hermana, centrado en no apartar sus labios de los míos – ya sabes las condiciones. Solo los mas allegados.

- Por nuestra parte lo tengo claro, pero me faltan los invitados que quiera añadir Bella por la suya – El comentario hizo que Edward por fin prestara atención a su hermana.

- Alice – dijo Edward al ver la expresión contrariada de mi cara - ¿podemos hablar de esto luego? Ahora no es el momento.

- Tiene que ser ahora – dijo tomando asiento a nuestro lado - hay que encargar mas invitaciones a la imprenta, no te las hacen de un día para otro ¿sabes?, también hay que enviarlas y no sé si nos dará tiempo…

- Alice, luego – dijo poniendo demasiado énfasis a su última palabra.

- ¿Y "Luego" cuándo es? – preguntó inocentemente, a lo que Edward solo respondió con un bufido.

- Tranquilo Edward, no pasa nada – dije mirándole agradecida por el detalle que tuvo, y que a Alice se le pasó por alto – Alice, yo… no tengo a nadie a quien invitar.

- Oh, Bella – dijo la pequeña de los Cullen cayendo por fin en su metedura de pata – perdóname, te lo suplico. Se me olvidó que… que tu ya no… bueno, que no tienes familia…

- Tranquila – dije mirándole con una sincera sonrisa – últimamente vas muy ajetreada, es normal.

- ¿Y que me dices de tus amigos? – insistió después de unos segundos, me quedé perpleja y Edward volvió a bufar.

- Alice ¿crees que me quedan amigos que no echarían a correr despavoridos nada mas verme?

- ¡Soy estúpida! – dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada por su segunda metedura de pata – no sé que demonios me pasa hoy…

- Será el estrés – dije levantando su cara con un dedo y regalándole mi mejor sonrisa - gracias por todo, de corazón – me miró intensamente.

- Dios… comprendo a mi hermano – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – hace dos minutos casi le mato y ahora le comprendo…

- ¿Qué casi le matas? – dije mirando a Edward y después a Alice en busca de una explicación.

- Por lo de la fugaros y eso – dijo culpablemente – no me extraña nada que aceptara ser despellejado si con ello consigue tu felicidad… eres toda compasión.

- Adiós, Alice – dijo Edward arrogantemente despidiendo sin ningún disimulo a su hermana.

- Si, ya… me voy – dijo levantándose después de darme un fuerte abrazo – Te quiero mucho, Bella.

- Y yo a ti – le correspondí con un beso.

- Ejem, ejem… - carraspeó Edward. Alice le miró con cara de fastidio.

- Si no fuera porque sé que Bella no me lo perdonaría, cuando te pones en plan celoso te arrancaría la piel a tiras ¡Eres un plasta!

- Yo también te quiero, enana – dijo Edward entre carcajadas.

Entre risas y miradas cargadas de complicidad vimos a Alice desaparecer de nuestra vista. Volvimos a la tarea de buscarnos con las manos.

… . …

Faltaba una semana escasa para el gran día y el ambiente de alegría y entusiasmo que se respiraba en la casa era altamente contagioso. Edward se había visto forzado a hacer un pequeño PNA (Pacto de No Agresión) con Rosalie, cansado de oír las peticiones constantes de Emmett diciéndole que si él no daba el primer paso ella nunca lo haría. Rosalie accedió rápidamente a la pequeña tregua que su hermano le ofrecía, llevados ambos por el buen ambiente general, pero tanto él como ella sabían que las cosas no iban a cambiar sustancialmente.

Esos días los dedicábamos a las pruebas de vestuario del resto de la familia por expreso deseo de Alice, pues según ella yo sería la ultima en pasar por su criba. A pesar de estar metidos de cabeza en el otoño, esa calurosa mañana de domingo era el turno del vestuario de Rosalie y Esme. Alma, Alice y yo nadábamos entre sedas, rasos, tules y organzas que abarrotaban todas las superficies disponibles de la habitación de Rosalie.

Ellas, subidas a unas pequeñas tarimas de madera, como las que hay en las boutiques de alta costura, dejaban que Alma le cogiera el un poco la cinturilla a un espectacular vestido que llevaba Rose mientras Alice le presentaba los posibles accesorios al vestido de Esme. Yo solo miraba desde la cama.

- ¿Qué te parece este collar, Bella?

- Es muy bonito – dije sin saber que más argumentar, todos me parecían iguales.

- Con ese vestido no se puede llevar collar, Alice – dijo Rose girándose para ver a las mujeres – mejor ponle un broche.

- No te he preguntado a ti, listilla… - dijo sacando la lengua a su hermana – Sé que es bonito, Bella, pero dime si crees que le queda bien…

- Opino lo mismo que Rose – dije mirando un instante la sorpresa que reflejó su cara por mi comentario, después aparté la mirada para centrarla de nuevo en Alice - Le iría mejor un broche en el pecho.

- Vaaale – dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que reinó por un segundo en la habitación –voy a tu joyero Esme, a ver que encuentro…

- De acuerdo Alice, pero no me lo revuelvas todo…

- Si no dejas de moverte terminaré destrozando otra aguja en tu piel, Rose – se quejó Alma. Pude ver una débil y triste sonrisa en sus labios antes de girarse de nuevo para dejar trabajar a la mujer.

- ¿Has visto ya tu vestido, Bella? – me preguntó Esme sacando tema de conversación.

- No, Alice insiste en que no debemos verlo hasta el día de la boda – dije suspirando resignada – no quiere que Edward lo "vea" en nuestras mentes antes de tiempo.

- ¿Tampoco a ti? Pensaba que solo nos lo impedía a nosotros…

- No quiere correr riesgos, Edward y yo últimamente estamos… bastante bien conectados.

- Ya lo encontré – dijo Alice entrando alegremente de nuevo - este irá perfecto con el color de tus ojos, Esme.

- Oh… Alice, me encanta este broche, pero es un poco antiguo…

- ¿Qué tiene de antiguo? – dijo la pequeña de los Cullen. Me levanté y me acerqué para verlo. Era una preciosidad.

- Carslisle me lo regaló… hace más de ochenta años.

- Tuviste que darle algo muy bueno a cambio – dijo pícaramente Alice – debe valer una pequeña fortuna…

- ¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, jovencita? – Dijo Esme intentando camuflar una sonrisa. Rose, Alice, Alma y yo nos echamos a reír.

- Naaada – dijo Alice muy risueña – solo que Jasper no me hace regalos así… por nada.

- A ti no hace falta regalarte nada, ya te lo compras todo tú solita – dijo Rose sonriendo abiertamente por primera vez en toda la tarde –Además, los regalos no tienen nada que ver con… lo otro.

- Rose, parece mentira que tú digas eso… sobre todo cuando Emmett, cada vez que te pones tierna, te regala un nuevo cochazo ¿Cuántos Mercedes llevas ya? ¿Y Bentley´s?

- No me pongo tierna Alice, Emmett me los regala porque sabe que me gustan los coches mas clásicos, y también porque él se lo pasa pipa metiéndoles mano…

- ¿A los coches o a ti? – dijo Esme y todas nos deshicimos en risas y sonoras carcajadas.

- Señoras, por favor… - dijo Alma poniendo un poco de orden – que una ya no tiene edad para oír determinadas cosas. Rose, por dios, deja de moverte de una vez. A este paso llegarán los chicos y nos pillarán con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Dónde han ido? – pregunté desinteresadamente, pero prestando atención.

- Están en la ciudad – dijo Esme mientras cogía el broche de las inusualmente quietas manos de Alice – han ido a recoger el resto de tus cosas a tu apartamento y a no se qué mas que necesitaba…

- Ahh… - dije esquivando la interrogante mirada de Esme.

- ¿No te ha dicho donde iba?

- Si, si. Sé que iban a la ciudad, pero parece que tardan mucho… ¿No?

- Es lo malo que tiene intentar pasar por humanos – intervino Rose sin quitarle ojo a las manos de Alma, que seguían trabajando en su vestido - por muy rápido que vayas, tanto los coches como los limites de velocidad en carretera marcan tus limitaciones. ¿Alma te falta mucho? Estoy cansada ya de estar aquí…

- No tranquila – dijo tirando del hilo para desprenderlo del cosido - ya he terminado.

- Por fin…

Ahora quitaros esos vestidos y cuidado de no arrugármelos – dijo la mujer guardando los aperos en su cajita de costura – he tenido que planchar tres veces el traje de Emmett, dos veces el de Jasper y cuatro veces el de Carslisle. Mira que cuando quieren son presumidos, les he prohibido volver a ponérselos hasta el sábado.

- Alma, les tienes muy mal acostumbrados – dijo Esme recriminándole a la mujer – si se los tuvieran que planchar ellos ya verías como no te…

- ¡Alice! – exclamó de pronto Rose interrumpiendo a Esme - ¿Alice, que ocurre?

Sin darnos cuenta Alice se había sumido en un estado de extrema concentración como cada vez que tenía una visión. Miraba sin mirar y respiraba acompasadamente aunque con agitación. La rodeamos esperando sus palabras. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo a Edward? Le agarré de las manos y con la ayuda de Rose la sentamos a los pies de la cama. Los segundos me parecían horas esperando que de sus labios saliera algo.

- Alice, cariño – dijo Esme arrodillándose junto a sus piernas - ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- Ellos… - dijo lentamente. Mi miedo aumentó por momentos.

- ¿Están bien Alice? - le apreté mas fuerte la mano - Dime que no les ha pasado nada…

- Ellos ya vienen – dijo saliendo por fin de la visión y mirando con susto tanto a Rose como a Esme – vienen de camino.

- Pero ellos están bien ¿verdad? – suspiré aliviada cuando su pequeña cabecita asintió confundida – gracias a dios…

- Bella… – ahora era Alice la que apretaba con fuerza mis manos mientras me miraba compungida – ellos están bien. Pero no me refería a los chicos…

- Oh, no… - dije comprendiendo. El miedo me dejó paralizada – aun no, no.

- No puede ser, Alice – intentó tranquilizarme Esme rodeándome con sus brazos – aún falta una semana, no puedes haberlo visto bien.

- Créeme Esme, lo he visto perfectamente – dijo pasando su mirada de Rose a Esme y luego de nuevo a Rose, viendo como el dolor volvía a aparecer en la cara de su hermana, al ver finalizarse la tan ansiada tregua con su hermano - Llegarán esta misma tarde.

- Lo siento, Bella – dijo Rose mirándome y a pesar de la dureza con que dijo sus palabras ahora si que pude ver verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos – siento… - no terminó la frase. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño y se encerró en el.

- No puedo… - cerré los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado pronto, aun no estaba preparada - aun no…

- Llamaré a los chicos – dijo Alma dejándome entre los brazos de Alice y Esme – tienen que volver.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Intenté respirar con normalidad y centrarme en la tarea que me había auto impuesto desde que supe que los Delani vendrían a la boda. _Calma._ Había dedicado muchas horas a ese propósito y estaba más que segura de que iba a resultar efectivo, pero teniendo el día D ya encima me flaqueó el convencimiento. _Venga, Bella. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien todo este tiempo. _Vale. Tocaba tirar del carro.

- Será mejor que recojamos todo esto – dije levantándome de la cama y dejando a dos mujeres perplejas por mi reacción – Alma se enfadará si le arrugamos más estos vestidos.

- Eres muy fuerte Bella – dijo Esme levantándose y abrazándome con fuerza – estamos contigo, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvido – dije tragando como pude y devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo separándose para mirarme. Después salió tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

- Bella – dijo Alice en cuanto su madre estuvo fuera – sabes que lo que necesites…

- Si Alice, lo sé – dije cortándole la retahíla de comentarios tranquilizadores que me había tirado escuchando desde aquel fatídico día – estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Ahora intenta sacar a Rose del baño. Yo voy un rato a mi habitación hasta que llegue Edward.

- Puedo acompañarte…

- No. Necesito estar sola Alice, prefiero que ayudes a Rosalie.

- Como quieras – dijo resignada.

Dejé a Alice con la tarea que le había encomendado y me dirigí presurosa a mi habitación. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría Edward en llegar, pero necesitaba estar a solas el tiempo suficiente para auto controlarme y mentalizarme. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces y siempre lo había conseguido. Ahora solo quedaba probarme definitivamente que había dejado de ser una simple neonata para ser una verdadera vampira.


	40. Chapter 40

**Buenos dias de lunes...!**

**Llegan los Delani y... los problemas? veremos a ver...  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 40**

El coche entro suavemente por el camino de tierra apisonada. Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron a la puerta principal, preparándose para recibir a sus invitados. Edward estaba de pié a mi lado, detrás del ventanal que nos separaba del exterior de la casa. La expresión de su cara permanecía serena e impertérrita, pero la tensión de su mandíbula dejaba entrever su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Le tomé de la mano y ambos apretamos a la vez, en un intercambio de mutuo apoyo y firmeza. Estábamos juntos, estaríamos juntos siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Pensar en eso me tranquilizaba. Carlisle abrió la puerta y salió al exterior acompañado de Esme, seguido de cerca por Emmett y Rose, ambos agarrados también de las manos, y por Alice y Jasper, que esperaron en el umbral hasta que Edward y yo decidimos movernos del sitio y seguirlos al exterior de la casa.

El coche paró al pié del camino. El motor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron. Contuve la respiración.

Del asiento del conductor salió el hombre más grande que había visto en mi vida, era realmente enorme. Mediría alrededor de los dos metros y su complexión, férrea y musculosa, imponía un respeto inmediato, amen de saber que en realidad no era un hombre, si no un vampiro. Un vampiro que a pesar de la palidez que acompañaba a todos los de la raza, tenía la piel morena.

- Eleazar – llamó un sonriente y complacido Carlisle, descendiendo los pocos escalones que les separaban y recibiendo a su amigo con las manos extendidas – que grata sorpresa…

Me había impactado tanto la visión del invitado, que tardé un segundo más del necesario en desprender mis ojos de él para fijarlos en la mujer que cerraba la puerta de su lado del coche para reunirse con ambos hombres, que estrechaban confortablemente sus manos y se daban palmaditas en la espalda. Esme descendió los escalones para darle también una calurosa bienvenida a su homóloga, la mujer de Eleazar.

- Oh, Esme… estás estupenda, como siempre – las mujeres se fundieron en un tierno abrazo – cuanto te he echado de menos, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos…

- Bienvenidos Carmen – dijo Esme dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a la espectacular mujer.

Bastante más baja que su marido, con la piel más blanca que la nieve, y el negro y largo pelo ondeando a su espalda, Carmen devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y observó con unos vivaces y observadores ojos a cada miembro de la familia Cullen, deteniéndolos en mí. Yo miré a Edward. Una sonrisa políticamente correcta decoraba su boca.

Allí estaban. De pie, una al lado de la otra. Perfectas e idénticas. Altas, esbeltas y asombrosamente hermosas. Una punzada de celos me pellizcó el corazón. Ambas tenían el color de pelo de su padre, moreno y fuerte aunque poco abundante, y la blancura de la piel de su madre. Pensé que de haber sido humanas bien hubieran podido pasar por hijas naturales de los Delani.

Carlisle y Esme saludaron a las gemelas, que de haber permanecido mas tiempo tan quietas me hubiera resultado imposible diferenciarlas. Rápidamente capté la rebeldía en los ojos de Megan y la "inocencia" completamente fingida por supuesto, de su hermana, Tanya. _Vas bien Bella, no lo estropees. _Todos se fueron saludando con más o menos efusividad hasta que solo quedamos Edward y yo por saludarles. Noté que su mano apretaba más fuerte la mía cuando los dos pares de dorados ojos de las innombrables se clavaron en nosotros. Carmen y Eleazar dejaron al resto atrás para aproximarse a saludarnos.

- Carmen, Eleazar – dijo Edward muy correctamente mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre y después besaba la de la mujer – Es un placer volver a veros.

- Igualmente Edward – dijo una sonriente Carmen mientras su marido se limitaba a mirar duramente a Edward – siempre es un placer verte de nuevo, tan guapo como siempre.

- Permitidme que os presente a mi prometida – dijo Edward ignorando la mirada del hombre y la sonrisa de la mujer – ella es Isabella Swan. Bella, ellos son Eleazar y Carmen.

- Encantada de conocerles – dije estrechando la mano de ambos y sonriendo lo mas naturalmente que pude.

- Oh… Edward, es guapísima – dijo la mujer mirándome descaradamente de arriba a abajo y sujetándome ambas manos en alto, como para verme mejor – realmente tienes un gusto exquisito para las mujeres…

- Carmen, cielo – la cortó de pronto Eleazar – él ya sabe que es bonita y la estás incomodando. Discúlpala Bella, a veces no mide sus emociones…

- No se preocupe, no es molestia – Le sonreí y me devolvió una fugaz y sorprendida sonrisa.

No sé porque Eleazar me despertó una rápida y sorprendente simpatía. A pesar de su tamaño intimidante y de sus duras facciones algo me decía que era un buen hombre. Otro tema era su mujer, Carmen, que a pesar de ser muy correcta y simpática, sus ojos revelaban una perspicaz astucia. Se hicieron a un lado para que sus hijas pudieran saludarnos. La mano de Edward volvió a buscar la mía.

- Megan, Tanya – dijo Edward, que se mantuvo estático y no ofreció su mano a las gemelas - me alegro de volver a veros.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Megan, que no dudó en acercarse lo suficiente para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Edward, quien intentó apartar la cara pero no lo consiguió – se te ve… diferente.

- Gracias, supongo – dijo Edward al supuesto cumplido que le hacía. Después miró a su gemela – Tanya…

- Hola Edward – dijo cálidamente buscando sus ojos, cuando éstos se encontraron permanecieron un segundo observándose, calibrándose – te veo muy bien…

- Si, gracias – su mano apretó mas fuerte la mía. Vi que fruncía el ceño y apartaba sus ojos de ella. Siguió con la presentación – Quiero presentaros a Bella, mi prometida – me miró y pude ver un leve rastro de dolor en sus ojos – Bella ellas son Megan y Tanya.

- Hola Bella – dijeron ambas a la vez muy coordinadas. Volvieron a someterme al escrutinio que su madre había realizado un instante antes.

- Encantada de conoceros – dije educadamente, aunque la rabia ya me corría por las venas. Volví a sonreír lo mas natural que pude – Edward me ha hablado mucho de vosotras – _eso ha estado bien Bella, que sepan que lo sabes_ – Gracias por poder venir.

Terminadas las presentaciones Carlisle nos instó a entrar en la casa, que ya formados varios corrillos hablaban sobre diferentes temas. Edward y yo entramos los últimos. Nos mezclamos con el resto, siempre cogidos de la mano y participamos de varias conversaciones. Respiré aliviada cuando vi que Rosalie acaparaba la atención de las gemelas, pues aún era pronto para meterme en aquel jardín.

Edward también contestaba serenamente a las preguntas que surgían a pesar de que su mirada seguía ceñuda. A ratos parecía desconectarse mentalmente y dejaba perdida la mirada, como pude observar en un par de ocasiones, cuando nadie nos prestaba atención. Cuando se lo hice notar, apretando su mano para que me mirara, su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en respuesta a la mía, pero sus ojos seguían ausentes. Supuse que los recuerdos eran la causa de esa ausencia.

- Y dime Eleazar – dijo un alegre Carlisle cuando todos estuvimos acomodados en sofás y sillones - ¿Cómo habéis venido tan pronto? No os esperábamos hasta el viernes…

- Carlisle, Carlisle – dijo Eleazar negando con la cabeza – ¿sabes lo que es vivir tu solo con tres mujeres? Siempre se alían contra mi y termino perdiendo todas las batallas – todos nos reímos por el comentario – Al menos vosotros estáis igualados, pero en mi caso…

- Mentiroso… - lo acusó riendo su mujer – no le creas, él tenía las mismas ganas que nosotras por venir – dijo mirando a Carlisle.

- Eso es cierto – reconoció Eleazar – supongo que ya hace demasiado tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro – miró de refilón a Edward – espero que el haber venido tan pronto no sea ningún inconveniente – volvió a mirar a Carlisle - preparar una boda no es tarea fácil y no queremos estorbar…

- No lo hacéis en absoluto – dijo cariñosamente Esme, que tenia entre sus manos una de las de Carmen – siempre sois bienvenidos en esta casa. Además, ya está casi todo organizado, contar con Alice para los preparativos es un verdadero lujo.

- Eso es maravilloso – dijo Carmen – así tendremos mas tiempo para ponernos al día con los cotilleos, hay tanto que contar… - los hombres voltearon los ojos divertidos.

- Carlisle, sería bueno hacer una pequeña excursión – dijo Eleazar pasando un brazo por los hombros de Carlisle – y ver las zonas por las podremos salir a cazar…

- Por supuesto – asintió Carslisle – si quieres esta misma noche, mientras nuestras mujeres se entretienen entre ellas, te enseño el área que he seleccionado para esa tarea. Hemos ido cambiando de zona para no despertar sospechas.

- Perfecto – accedió – creo que en un par de días habrá que hacer una escapadita y conocer el terreno de antemano facilitará mucho las cosas.

Las conversaciones fueron perdiendo fuerza y al cabo de un rato de superficiales charlas Esme les indicó que habían dispuesto varias habitaciones para ellos. Emmett y Jasper ayudaron a las gemelas a subir las maletas, y Esme y Alma les acompañaron para que se instalaran y pudieran deshacer los equipajes.

- Bella, esta noche no hagas planes, toca hacerte prueba de peinado – dijo Alice cuando los Delani abandonaron el salón - Me dejas que te la robe unas horas ¿verdad Edward?

- Alice, esta noche no… - dije poniendo un puchero similar a los que hacía ella – por favor…

- Solo serán unas horas, Bella… por favor – dijo sonriendo sibilinamente mientras parpadeaba varias veces, batiendo inocentemente sus pestañas - prometo soltarte antes de que Edward vuelva.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio? – pregunté a Edward mirándole extrañada.

- Si, voy a… - meditó la respuesta – iré con Carlisle y Eleazar a enseñarle la zona de caza.

- Ahh… - suspiré resignada – bueno, entonces vale… dejaré que Alice me secuestre.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Alice frotándose las manos.

- ¿Volverás pronto? – dije acercándome a él y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Antes de que te des cuenta – dijo posando sus labios en los míos.

… . …

_La mujer estaba de pie en medio de la sala, con su oscuro pelo enrollado y recogido por encima de su cuello. Esa mujer era mala, sus macabros pensamientos le llegaban en oleadas, emanando desde el centro de su pecho donde nada se movía, y su rostro permanecía impasible mientras saboreaba su cercana venganza. Decidió no meterse en sus pensamientos para no tener que aguantarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. _

_- Llegas tarde – su voz sonaba astuta y afilada como un cuchillo._

_- Estaba ocupado – dijo Edward sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción._

_- ¿Con tu zorrita? – su sonrisa se hizo malignamente visible. _

_- Con mi mujer – puntualizó él dando énfasis a cada una de las palabras._

_- Oh, claro… discúlpame – dijo sarcásticamente._

_- ¿Para que coño me has hecho venir? – dijo Edward intentando relajar el odio que por momentos pugnaba por salir._

_- De momento solo para hablar – dijo inocentemente, pero la inocencia le duró poco – claro, que si quieres que hagamos algo más que hablar, no tengo inconveniente…_

_- Me das asco._

_- Hubo un tiempo en el que no eras tan escrupuloso – dijo alzando una mano y deshaciendo el recogido de su pelo para dejarlo caer sobre los hombros – seguro que aun me encuentras atractiva… _

_- Me. Das. Asco. Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez… _

_- Calma, querido. Ahora no quieres perder tu tiempo… pero bien que lo has aprovechado esta tarde, para meterte rápidamente en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha gustado lo que has encontrado? ¿No? ¿Te ha traído viejos fantasmas a la mente? Pobrecito Eddy, siempre con tantos remordimientos… _

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? _

_- La paciencia nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes ¿Verdad querido? Aunque sé que tienes muchas…_

_- Eres una..._

_- No estoy aquí para escuchar tus opiniones sobre mí, querido, y mi paciencia tiene un límite. ¿Prefieres saberlo por tus propios medios o quieres que te lo diga en voz alta?_

_Edward hizo el esfuerzo de meterse en su mente para no tener que escuchar el veneno que salía de la boca de esa mujer. Pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Una imagen abordó su mente. A través de una ventana veía a Bella bailando en brazos de Carslisle con su blanco vestido de novia, mientras dentro de la casa él, con el traje de ceremonia medio descolocado de su cuerpo y dejando sus pectorales al descubierto, penetraba a esa arpía sobre una mesa, entre un lio de faldas y encajes. Salió de su pensamiento bruscamente dando un traspié, alejándose de ella._

_- No – dijo rotundamente asqueado por tan explicita visión – no, no, no._

_- Creo que va a ser que si, querido. No quiero quedarme sin mi trozo del pastel._

_- Estás completamente loca._

_- Sé que no se lo has contado Eddy… si lo hubieras hecho ahora no estarías aquí._

_- Así que todo se reduce a eso, a echarme un polvo._

_- Sería más correcto decir que vas a ser tú el que me lo eche a mí. No voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo…_

_- No puedo creerlo… - dijo soltando una risilla sarcástica – estás enferma._

_- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a querer de ti? a nadie le amarga un dulce, y este pastelito recuerdo que era muy apetecible… afortunadamente para ti yo ya hace mucho que perdí el interés por ti. Soy demasiada mujer para ti._

_- Mujer no es necesariamente la palabra que yo utilizaría para describirte._

_- Ya te he dicho que no me importan tus opiniones sobre mí. Y afortunadamente de nuevo para ti, esto tiene fecha de caducidad, claro. El sábado, después de la boda… y de nuestro encuentro, me marcharé con mi familia y no tendremos que volver a vernos las caras en mucho tiempo. Si se lo comentas a alguien de mi familia tu perra lo pagará, si se lo dices a alguien de la tuya también lo sufrirá en sus carnes. _

_- Si le tocas un pelo te mato –dijo completamente convencido de que no dudaría en hacerlo._

_- Dame lo que quiero y ella no se enterará de nada._

_- No sé como una vez pude… – dijo mirándola con desdén – eres odiosa._

_- Solo son seis días Eddy… seis días, un poquito de pasión y te librarás de mí. La otra opción que te queda es contárselo tu mismo. Tú decides._

_- ¿Quién te dice que mi familia no lo sabe ya?- dijo él refiriéndose al tormentoso recuerdo._

_- No me tomes por tonta, sabes que no lo soy._

_- Alice lo vería aunque yo no se lo diga…- dijo refiriéndose esta vez a la exigencia que ella le hacía._

_- Alice, Alice, Alice… que muchachita tan encantadora, pero qué don tan inoportuno el suyo… no tomes una decisión definitiva hasta que llegue el momento, así ella no podrá ver nada. Cuando llegue el momento ya no habrá remedio…_

_- No des por hecho que voy a ceder – sus ojos no podían soportar mirarla ni un segundo mas. _

_Salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás. No iba a permitir que esa arpía le jodiera más la vida. Tendría que sopesar rápido lo que iba a hacer. Decírselo a Bella o no. Pagar el chantaje o no. Hacer sufrir a su mujer o no. Maldijo una y mil veces el día que esa familia se cruzó en su vida_

Alice no paró de pegarme tirones en el pelo durante todo el rato que estuvo intentando hacer que el revoltijo de mechones pareciera un sofisticado y elaborado recogido. Definitivamente esto no era lo suyo, con la ropa y demás complementos no había quien la tosiera, pero en cuestión de peinados era Rosalie la que tenía más maña.

- Alice, por favor – dije poniendo cara de sufrimiento – vas a dejarme calva con tanto tirón… ¿podemos dejarlo ya?

- Aun creo que puedo conseguir algo, Bella – dijo resoplando y volviendo a meter el peine en el revoltijo – un poquito de paciencia ¿si?

- No Alice, no – dije arrebatándole el peine y poniéndome de pié – date por vencida, sabes que esto no es lo tuyo y mi cabeza se niega a seguir dejando que la tortures…

- Pero es que tenemos que… - dijo medio frustrada por no conseguir su objetivo.

- Basta – la corté – mira, sé que lo haces de corazón Alice, pero no puedo mas. Deja que sea Rose la que me peine ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Bella – dijo confundida por mi comentario – ahora que están las gemelas aquí no sé si Rose accederá a peinarte.

- Yo se lo pediré – dije cogiendo un cepillo y quitándome poco a poco los enredos - hablaré con ella e intentaré que acceda.

- ¿Y si se niega? – preguntó Alice sopesando la posibilidad de que su hermana se negara.

- Si se niega dejaremos el pelo liso y suelto. Tampoco se acabará el mundo porque no lo lleve recogido.

- Puedo hacer un cursillo exprés de recogidos… – dijo mientras pensaba la manera de conseguir su objetivo.

- Nooo, gracias – dije fingiendo el susto por lo aterrador que podría ser esa opción – prefiero pedírselo a Rosalie.

- Como quieras – dijo con resignación – si se lo pides tu no se negará, pero intenta que no estén las gemelas delante cuando lo hagas.

- No hay nada que ocultar Alice – dije dando por imposible alisar mas mi pelo – si está con ellas se lo pediré igual.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Jasper asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Hola cariño – dijo Alice sonriendo por tan grata visita – creo que Bella ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche, así que… no, no interrumpes.

- Perfecto, porque realmente tienes los nervios muy crispados Bella – dijo Jasper mirándome divertido – casi tanto como tu pelo.

- Gracias Jasper – dije notando la tranquilidad que se dispersaba por la habitación – siempre tan oportuno. Llévatela y quítale de la cabeza cualquier cosa relacionada con cursos y peinados, por favor.

- Por supuesto cuñadita – dijo guiñándome un ojo y tirando del brazo de Alice hacia la puerta – cuenta con ello.

- Una cosa Jasper… - dije antes de que salieran de mi habitación - ¿Ha vuelto ya Edward de la expedición?

- Aun no. Hace más de 3 horas que se fueron y dijeron que no llegarían mas tarde de las dos de la madrugada, así que estarán al llegar, tranquila.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo cariñosamente.

- No las merece – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

02:07. Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj de la estantería. Realmente esperaba que volviera pronto. Desde que llegaron los Delani no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario separada de Edward.


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenos dias de martes..!**

**Aqui os dejo otro capi... Muchas veces pensamos que cargar nosotros solos con los problemas es la solución para no hacer sufrir a quienes queremos. ¿Es eso señal de inteligencia o de estupidez? Supongo de depende de si sale bien... o no.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 41**

Me dispuse a esperar a que Edward regresara y después de haber pasado esas horas en manos de Alice necesitaba estar cómoda y relajada. Fui directa al armario de Edward y saqué un pijama de caballero que le había visto ponerse muy pocas ocasiones, pero en el que perduraba su olor a tierra mojada. Su olor me hacía sentirme bien, me hacía sentirle cerca aunque no estuviera. Me venia varias tallas grande pero eso no era problema para mi, me sentía cómoda con ropa amplia y si era de Edward mejor que mejor.

Una vez que me lo puse salté a la cama y me tumbé con una revista en las manos. Podía oír las conversaciones de Carmen y Esme en el salón, pero no quise prestarles atención. Volví a mirar el reloj. 02:21. Ya empezaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando por fin escuché el alboroto que formaron Carslisle y Eleazar cuando entraron al salón, acompañados por un silencioso Edward, saludando efusivamente a sus mujeres. Dos minutos después él hacía por fin su aparición. Le miré y no pude evitar sonreírle al ver la expresión de su cara al verme con su pijama.

- Vaya… - dijo pasándose una mano por el revuelto pelo – si llego a saber que me esperarías así hubiera venido mucho antes.

- Te echaba de menos – alargué una mano invitándole a venir a mi lado – y me gusta tu pijama.

- A mi también me gustan los tuyos – dijo acercándose lentamente y sentándose al borde de la cama – pero no por ello me los pongo.

- Sería gracioso verte en camisón rosa – dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo – tienes que estar impresionante…

- Me lo pondría si tú me lo pidieras – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pero una fugaz tristeza brilló en sus ojos – sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Me basta con que me quieras.

- Y a mi me basta con que tú me quieras a mi.

- Bienvenido a casa – dije rodeándole con mis brazos y dejando un cálido beso en sus labios –llegas tarde.

No se si fue la frase pero me dio la impresión de que se tensaba entre mis brazos. Me aparté de sus labios para poder verle la cara y noté que él esquivaba la mía. Solo le duró un segundo pues acto seguido me encerró entre sus brazos y me devolvió el beso muy apasionadamente. Nos recostamos en las almohadas.

- Veo que tu también me has echado de menos – dije cuando conseguí despegarme de sus labios.

- No sabes cuanto, mi vida – me apretó mas entre sus brazos y hundió su cara en mi pelo – jamás te había echado tanto de menos.

- Edward – dije presintiendo que algo no iba bien, que algo le pasaba - ¿estás bien?

- Ahora estoy perfecto – dijo aspirando el aroma de mi pelo – me quedaría así contigo hasta el sábado.

- ¿Va todo bien, quieres que hablemos? – volví a insistir.

- Ahora no Bella, solo necesito que me abraces – dijo acariciando mi mejilla - ya hablaremos mas tarde.

Hice lo que me pidió, le abrace todo lo fuerte que pude y me mantuve pegada a su pecho acompasando mi respiración a la suya. Noté que el nudo de mi estómago volvía a atenazarme. Algo no iba bien, algo había ocurrido y el miedo no tardó en aparecer, pero me mantuve callada dejando que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio cuando estuviera preparado.

Esperé durante horas hasta que por fin salió de su mutismo.

- Bella mírame – dijo de repente.

Mi miedo creció por momentos, pero lo hice, le miré. Su expresión estaba serena, pero la dureza de sus ojos no me pasó desapercibida.

- No me asustes Edward – dije enfrentando su mirada – dime lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

- Bella, yo… hay cosas que… – bajó la mirada a sus manos, que tenían firmemente agarradas las mías – hay cosas de mi pasado que no te he contado.

- ¿Cosas de tu pasado? – el miedo remitió un poco – sabes que no me importa lo que haya en tu pasado, lo que cuenta es el presente… y el futuro.

- ¿Pero que futuro nos espera si está basado en cosas terribles?

- Edward, te conozco. Tienes tu lado malvado y eso créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie. No quiero que viejos fantasmas te atormenten.

- Pero lo hacen, Bella. Lo hacen y son tan terribles que tengo miedo de que al conocerlos no quieras estar mas conmigo.

- ¿Estás loco? - dije mirándole interrogante – Juré que nunca más me separaría de ti, jamás. Y que nada sería capaz de conseguir que dejara de quererte. ¿A que viene esto ahora?

- Bella, yo… - tragó fuerte – Hace años ocurrió algo que… creí que había desterrado de mi mente para siempre pero… no ha sido así.

- ¿Tienen las gemelas algo que ver en esto? – hice la pregunta que me rondaba por la mente – ha sido volver a verlas lo que te ha removido esos recuerdos…

- Lamentablemente si – dijo culpablemente. Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos – y no han tenido reparos en recordármelo a la primera oportunidad.

- Cuéntamelo, Edward – dije levantando su mentón y haciendo que me mirara a los ojos – déjame compartir tu carga.

- No puedo Bella – dijo frunciendo el ceño – no estoy preparado para contarte esto. Aún no. Es demasiado terrible, te causaría un daño irreparable y… no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti.

- Edward, no me importa lo que hicieras, no me importa lo que fueras en el pasado. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, y eso no va a cambiar de ninguna de las maneras. Cuéntamelo y acaba con esto de una vez.

- ¡No puedo hacerte eso! No puedo hacerte sufrir de esa manera – dijo enterrando las manos en mi pelo mientras negaba con la cabeza – llámame egoísta si quieres pero te necesito demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte.

- No vas a perderme, por dios – dije empezando a desesperarme - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

¿Qué podría ser tan terrible que tenía a Edward en ese estado? Era algo relacionado con las gemelas y con Edward, algo que habían hecho en el pasado y de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso que digamos. ¿Estaría relacionado también conmigo? Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas buscando una explicación por si sola, ya que estaba convencida de que no obtendría ninguna por parte de Edward. Al menos todavía no.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Casi podía oír los mecanismos de su cabeza dando vueltas a toda máquina, buscando un modo de afrontar lo que tenía encima. No quise interrumpirle, me limité a verle ir de un lado a otro esperando que tomara una decisión. De pronto se paró y volvió a acercarse a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas.

- Bella, voy a hacerte una pregunta – dijo mirándome mortalmente serio – y quiero que me respondas sinceramente. Prométeme que responderás lo que de verdad harías y no lo que yo quiero oír.

- Edward…

- Prométemelo – dijo tajantemente – por tu vida y por la mía.

- Lo prometo, por tu vida y por la mía – aguanté la respiración.

- Si estuviera en tu mano el evitarme a mí el mayor sufrimiento que puedas imaginar, independientemente del precio a pagar ¿Lo harías? ¿Me lo ahorrarías si pudieras?

- Por supuesto Edward – dije sin dudar, cogí su cara entre mis manos – daría cualquier cosa para que tú no sufrieras. Haría lo que hubiera que hacer y lo sabes.

- Recuerda que has prometido ser sincera – dijo escrutando mi mirada.

- Edward, una vez me abrí las venas para salvar tu vida. Di mi vida por la tuya, sin dudarlo y sin esperar nada a cambio y lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados ¿crees que no estoy siendo sincera?

Me miró intensamente y pude ver la determinación en sus ojos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le atormentaba había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura de que confesar su pasado no estaba entre sus decisiones tomadas. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me arrastro con él hasta las almohadas.

- Te quiero Bella – dijo susurrando en mi oído – te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

- No vas a contármelo ¿verdad? Vas a cargar con ello tu solo.

- Es mi carga y me corresponde a mi llevarla – dijo acariciando mi cara y mis labios con sus dedos – pero quiero que jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti, porque tu eres mi vida…

- Saber que tú estás sufriendo por ello no contribuye en nada a mi bienestar Edward, dime lo que sea y lo afrontaremos juntos.

- ¿Me quieres, Bella? – dijo mirándome tan tiernamente que se me encogió el corazón.

- Más que a mi propia vida – dije perdiéndome en el dorado de sus ojos.

- Pues deja que siga siendo así…

Juntamos nuestros labios y nos abrazamos tan intensamente que parecía que nuestras pieles iban a fundirse en una sola. Por esa noche era más que suficiente que hubiera llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo, o que hubiera encontrado la forma de sobrellevar lo que le atormentaba, pero solo era una batalla. No pensaba dejar que mi futuro marido pasara por aquello en solitario.

Estuvimos varias horas abrazados en silencio.

Respetaría su decisión de no contármelo, de momento. Necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad, y no iba a dejar que lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza variara para nada mis sentimientos hacia él. Intenté imaginar las mil cosas que pudieran haber ocurrido en el pasado de Edward, cosas malas que pudiera haber hecho. Secuestro, extorsión, cautiverio… no, eso ya lo sabía. Tenía que ser otra cosa, algo más terrible. Maltrato, asesinato… no, eso no. Pornografía, prostitución, trata de blancas… no, eso tampoco.

- No pienses tanto – dijo atrayendo su boca a la mía – no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Mientras me acariciaba el cabello que estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, cerré los ojos y tome aire intentando desconectarme de mis pensamientos. Gradualmente, la tensión abandonó mi cuerpo.

- Tienes razón. Debería no pensar en las barbaridades que hayas podido hacer antes de conocerme.

- No te tortures – dijo mientras me besaba en el hombro, giré la cara hacia su mano y presioné los labios contra su fina piel.

- Ya te torturas tú por los dos ¿No? _– _dije sin poder remediarlo – Edward, eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, si no puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué me queda?

- Me preocupo por ti, te protejo - dijo serenamente – no le des mas vueltas.

- Ni que fuera tan fácil…

- Dejemos el tema por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí apoyando la cabeza cerca de la suya mientras seguía pasándome las manos por el pelo. Tumbados uno frente a otro, desabotoné su camisa e introduje una mano por debajo de la tela, dejándola a la altura de su corazón. Necesitaba tocar su piel. El se acercó un poco más, puso su mano sobre la mía y cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos después sus manos cobraron vida. Comenzó a besarme la garganta mientras deslizaba una mano por el costado de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia mi pecho. Había colocado la pierna por encima de las mías, y pude notar su erección, que estaba apretada contra mi cadera. Se dejó rodar de espaldas, pero yo lo seguí en el movimiento, permaneciendo unidos hasta que estuve a medias sobre él.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

- Bella… - subió las manos hasta mi cara y apartó el cabello mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Levantando la cabeza de la almohada, me beso suavemente en la boca. Una vez. Dos veces. Mientras seguíamos así, nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse juntos, sincronizados, imitando el acto sexual, las caderas de él avanzando y retrocediendo, las mías absorbiéndolo, frotándome contra el.

Si hubiera notado una pizca de duda en sus ojos, o el menor síntoma de malestar por su parte no hubiera continuado, sólo le habría abrazado como él me había pedido y se hubiera quedado ahí. Pero él había empezado esto y yo quería lo mismo que él.

No había prisa y se lo tomó con calma, desvistiéndome con cuidado. Cuando estuve desnuda, se hizo hacia atrás y miro mi cuerpo. Oh… Dios. Sus ojos quemaban cada centímetro de piel en el que se posaban. Su sonrisa perfecta asomó cuando se detuvo en mis pezones. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos, que solo mostraban una hambrienta y lujuriosa anticipación.

Su ropa tampoco duró sobre su piel. Edward se puso en pié de un salto, se sacó por la cabeza la camisa tirándola a un lado y se quitó los zapatos, cayeron primero uno y luego el otro sonando contra el suelo. No pude evitar que se me agrandaran los ojos cuando puso las manos sobre la cintura de sus pantalones y desabrochó el botón, para luego bajar la cremallera. Los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo junto con los pantalones y la erección se extendió sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí.

- Oh, Dios _—_suspiró cuando nuestras pieles se encontraron.

- Eres un pecado tan desnudo. _—_susurré contra su hombro.

El sonrió contra mi cabello.

- Igual que tú.

Le recorrí la espalda con las manos, y sentí que el calor en mi crecía hasta hacerse insoportable, especialmente cuando metió un brazo entre nuestros cuerpos y dirigió la palma de la mano hacia mi estómago, temblé por el latigazo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Bella, quiero que hagas algo por mí – dijo perfectamente controlado

- ¿Qué?– dije perdida ya en el color de sus ojos.

- Déjame disfrutar de esto, a mi manera ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, me cubrió la boca con la suya.

Pensé que Edward me trataba con demasiada delicadeza. Y con total contención. Cada caricia era suave y dulce, cada beso tranquilo, sin apresuramientos. Incluso besandonos como dos hambrientos y teniendo a la mano entre mis piernas haciendo que me pusiera frenética por la forma en que me acariciaba, estaba demasiado concentrado.

Por lo que cuando se afianzó encima de mí y coloco su muslo entre los míos, no me apresuré ni le abordé. Mi cuerpo estaba listo para recibirlo en mi interior. Lo sabía por la sensación resbaladiza de sus dedos cuando me tocaba. Lo sabía también, por el hambre que me despertaba la visión de su cuello.

Afirmó su peso sobre mí cómodamente y esa parte gloriosamente dura me abrasó mientras se frotaba contra mí. Con un giro, sus hombros ondearon y puso la mano entre nuestros cuerpos, acomodando la cabeza del miembro contra mi entrada. Tuve que contener el grito cuando me invadió.

Se sostuvo sobre los brazos y mientras empezaba a moverse, con el leve balanceo que a mi me volvía loca, me miró a los ojos. Deliberadamente intenté relajarme también, tratando de estar lo más distendida posible aunque me estuviera poniendo un poquito nerviosa.

- Mi preciosa Bella... _ - _susurró seductor _- _ ¿Estás bien?

Le recorrí la longitud de la espalda con las manos.

- Si.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente sobre mí, dentro de mí. Por instinto me arqueé buscando su total proximidad a mi cuerpo.

- Oh, Bella… mi Bella…_ - _su voz y su aliento acariciaban mis oídos.

Y en ese momento su erección se sacudió, embistiéndome con un duro golpe. Un estimulante placer se encendió en lo profundo de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar el gemido.

- Oh, Edward… hazme el amor – dije esforzándome por pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

- Tengo una idea mejor.

Cuando comenzó a retirar las caderas, lo enganché de la cintura para evitar la húmeda retirada.

- No, no te detengas… - le rogué.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi volvió a sacudirse bruscamente hacia delante, empujando contra mi carne, llenándome nuevamente. Se me desorbitaron los ojos y me estremecí, especialmente cuando comenzó de nuevo la lentísima retirada y el rápido avance.

- Si… _- _dije entre jadeos completamente asombrada.

Le contemplé mientras me montaba tan suavemente, sus pectorales y sus brazos flexionados firmemente, los músculos de su estómago apretándose y aflojándose cuando sus caderas se metían entre las mías para luego retirarse. Sus ojos devoraban cada uno de mis gestos.

- Oh… Edward

Sentía su respiración entrecortada, el suave crujir de la cama, el susurrar de las sábanas cuando él acomodo un brazo. Con cada empuje y retirada, cada vez me costaba mas mantener el control. Comencé a respirar en cortas bocanadas.

- ¿Bella?

- Si… _- _suspiré

Sentí que de nuevo metía la mano entre nuestros cuerpos.

- Acaba para mi, cariño.

Empezó a acariciarme deliciosamente, con una caricia certera mientras continuaba las suaves arremetidas. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, no pestañeaba para no perderse nada. A los pocos segundos, se acumularon relámpagos en mi interior y estallaron, consumiendo mi cuerpo entero. El orgasmo me atravesó uniéndome a él en una serie de contracciones. Me aferré a sus brazos y a su cuello, sintiendo como el devastador placer arrancaba sonoros gemidos de mi garganta.

- Eso es… mi niña _- _dijo con voz ronca _- _ Agárrate a mí.

Cuando finalmente terminé y abrí los ojos deslumbrada, lo encontré mirándome completamente complacido. Feliz.

- ¿Estuvo bien? _- _me preguntó con dulzura.

- Sensacional _– _dije muy satisfecha, pero luego me di cuenta de algo_ - _Espera… ¿Y tú?

- Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

- No te mueras, entra en mi... ahora.

- Mmmmm... a sus órdenes, señora.

Cuando comenzó a moverse otra vez, me quedé inmóvil solo absorbiendo la sensación de él. Quería sentir lo mismo que sintió él mientras me miraba, quería ver su placer sin participar de el, verle disfrutar en solitario.

- Cariño _- _dijo dándose cuenta de mi inmovilidad - ¿Está bien? Estás muy quieta.

- Quiero saber qué se siente... como tú has hecho.

- El paraíso _ - m_e dijo al oído susurrando las palabras entre los dientes_ -_ Contigo, es el paraíso.

Dejo de apoyarse en los brazos, dejando parte del peso de su duro cuerpo sobre mí mientras empezaba a agitarse de nuevo entre mis piernas. Dios, no podría cansarme de verle contorsionarse sobre mi. Sus músculos eran como perfectos instrumentos sincronizados a la perfección para dar placer tanto al cuerpo como a la vista...

Le acaricié los hombros y deslicé las manos a lo largo de su ondulada espina dorsal hasta dejarlas agarradas a sus caderas. Supe cuando se acercaba su momento cuando su respiración empezó a hacerse realmente trabajosa y la velocidad de su ritmo se incrementó. Exhaló con fuerza por la boca soplando sobre mi hombro. Cuando me tomo con fuerza del cabello cerrando la mano en un puño, sentí algo de dolor pero no me importó. Sobre todo cuando levanté la mirada y pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza como si estuviera sufriendo una exquisita agonía.

Luego dejó de respirar completamente. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron. Profundamente en mi interior, sentí bombear su erección, soltando su esencia liquida, derramándola dentro de mí con espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo entero.

La visión de él. La sensación de él. Su revoltoso pelo caído sobre su frente. Su sonrisa. Sus labios abiertos. Su respiración entrecortada. El brillo de sus ojos. Dios, no había esperado que solo mirar sus pequeños gestos fuera tan jodidamente erótico.

Se derrumbó sobre mi, exhausto, tembloroso, jadeante. Lo envolví con los brazos y también con las piernas, y lo mantuve contra mí, acunándolo.

Pensé que era lo mas bonito que había visto en mi vida. Verle disfrutar así sí que era el paraíso.


	42. Chapter 42

**Buenos dias de miercoles...!**

**Antes que nada daros las gracias a las que os molestais en dejarme reviews, porque ya hemos superado los 300 y eso es algo que me da ánimos para pensar que la historia merece la pena**.

**El capi de hoy me gustó especialmente escribirlo y espero que a vosotras tambien os guste... ;)**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 42 **

**(Lunes)**

Teníamos invitados, y desgraciadamente no podíamos quedarnos encerrados todo el día. Encontramos a Emmett y a Jasper en el jardín trasero montando lo que parecía una enorme pérgola de madera blanca, con capacidad para un mínimo de cien personas, según pude ver en el manual de montaje que Jasper tenía abierto delante de él. Salimos al exterior por la puerta de la terraza del salón a su encuentro. Rápidamente Emmett reparó en nuestra presencia.

- Hola tortolitos… ya era hora de que se os viera el pelo – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿No pensáis dejar nada para la Luna de Miel? A este ritmo se os acabarán las ideas muy pronto…

- Cállate, ¿quieres? – dijo Edward molesto por las constantes alusiones que hacía su hermano a nuestra vida sexual – Yo he tenido que aguantar durante años tus escarceos amorosos con Rosalie, así que no me hagas hablar.

- Vaaale, tranquilo campeón – dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz – haz algo útil y ayúdanos a montar este monstruo ¿quieres?

- ¿Por qué no habéis contratado a alguien para hacer este trabajo? – pregunté extrañada al ver la montaña de maderas que esperaban ser colocadas.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¿Y privarnos de la satisfacción de hacerlo nosotros mismos? – dijo Jasper fingiendo escandalizarse por mi pregunta – Los Cullen sabemos utilizar muy bien las manos… y de paso dar un buen uso a nuestra súper fuerza bruta, ¿verdad Emmett? – dijo mirando a su hermano que en ese momento levantaba una enorme viga de madera como si fuera un palillo.

- Exacto – dijo pavoneándose con satisfacción mientras se retiraba la manga de la camiseta para lucir su flamante bíceps – aunque unos mas que otros…

- Creo que os dejaré solos – dije viendo la cara de asombro de Edward al ver el tamaño de la estructura e ignorando la fanfarronería de Emmett.

- Las chicas andan por la cocina – me dijo Jasper antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar.

- Gracias – dije guiñándole un ojo, me devolvió una sonrisa – siempre tan atento.

Caminé por el jardín rodeando la casa y entré por la puerta que daba directamente a la cocina. _Hora de enfrentarse a los miedos, Bella._ Allí estaba Alice explicándoles a Tanya y Megan las diferentes elecciones que habíamos hecho para la decoración de la casa. La mesa seguía abarrotada de folletos, muestrarios y revistas, y Alice, con una batuta como si fuera una directora de orquesta, les señalaba cada uno de los detalles que merecían su atención.

- Buenos días – dije serenamente poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

- Buenos días Bella – dijo Alice colgándose de mi cuello y dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

- Hola – dijeron las gemelas al unisonó. Tanya continuó – Alice nos estaba dando una clase teórica de decoración – su tono neutro sin ningún tipo de hostilidad me descolocó un poco – tienes muy buen gusto para estas cosas – su encantadora sonrisa apareció.

- Gracias – dije intentando no parecer muy sorprendida – pero el mérito no es mío.

- No seas modesta Bella – dijo Megan mirándome de arriba abajo y sonriendo excesivamente – Alice nos ha contado que tú has tomado casi todas las decisiones, aunque toooodo el trabajo lo haya hecho ella…

¿Me estaba echando en cara haberle cargado el mochuelo a Alice? _Calma, Bella. Respira_. No iba a entrarle al trapo a la primera oportunidad.

- La verdad es que si – dije de forma desinteresada – he de reconocer que Alice me ha salvado el culo queriendo hacerse cargo de los preparativos – me acerqué a la pequeña de los Cullen y la abracé cariñosamente – no sé que habría sido de mi sin ti, tesoro.

Alice me devolvió el abrazo más que complacida. La sonrisa de Megan desapareció en el acto de su cara, mientras que en la de Tanya apareció una de completa ternura. Me sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar de ser como dos gotas de agua, cada una tuviera una forma de ser completamente opuesta a la de su hermana.

- Es una suerte que hayas encajado tan bien en la familia Cullen – dijo Tanya con tristeza en la voz, su mirada descendió hasta sus manos – no sabes lo afortunada que eres…

- Oh, vamos Tanny – dijo Megan mostrando un hiriente cansancio por los lamentos de su hermana – ya estás otra vez con eso… no te soporto cuando te da la melancolía. Espabila hermanita, Edward Cullen va a casarse con otra. Acéptalo de una jodida vez.

Me quedé tan impactada por las duras palabras que Megan le estaba escupiendo en la cara a su hermana que estuve a una fracción de segundo de salir en defensa de la mujer que apretaba dolorosamente sus labios y miraba muy afectada al suelo. Afortunadamente Alice intervino antes de lo hiciera yo.

- ¡Megan! – le llamó la atención con una expresión que me recordó a las regañinas de Alma – eres una insensible, ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a Tanya? Es tu hermana, deberías apoyarla.

- Si tuvieras que soportar sus lloros y lamentos 24 horas al día, 30 días al mes, 12 meses al año, durante 30 años… créeme que tú le hablarías mucho peor que yo – dijo arrogantemente.

- Oh… Tanya – Alice fue incapaz de evitar acercarse a Tanya y rodearla con sus brazos en señal de consuelo – Creía que esto lo tenias ya más que superado… ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño.

- Lo sé – dijo tímidamente Tanya apoyándose en los brazos de Alice – pero ha sido muy duro para mi, Alice. Tenía tantas ilusiones puestas en mi relación con Edward… - levantó la vista del suelo para fijarla en mi – Oh, Bella… discúlpame. No quiero incomodarte, tu… tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, yo… te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! – Megan estalló en sonoras carcajadas – joder Tanny… cada día me sorprendes mas ¿porqué no te arrastras y besas el suelo que pisa? Eres patética hermanita…

- ¡Por dios, Megan! – volvió a reprenderla Alice, mirándola esta vez muy furiosa – Si no eres capaz de decir nada agradable mejor cierra el pico, ¿de acuerdo?

- No sufras Alice – dijo Megan tan tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada – se le pasará, siempre se le termina pasando. El truco está en no hacerla mucho caso – al ver que tenía mis ojos fijos en ella levantó su frente y siguió – No te ofendas Bella, no tengo nada contra ti. Es mi hermana la que me saca de mis casillas.

- No me ofendes – dije mirándola con dureza – es tu hermana, no la mía. No soy nadie para decirte cómo tratar a tu hermana.

- ¿Ya te ha embaucado con su dulzura? – dijo mirándome sorprendida y divertida a la vez – vaya… creía que le iba a resultar un poco mas difícil.

- Megan… - volvió a advertirla Alice – basta ya, por favor.

- Si, Megan – dijo mientras se ponía de pié una repentinamente dolida Tanya – ¡basta ya!

Salió apresuradamente de la cocina dejándonos a las tres boquiabiertas por su inesperada reacción. Completamente comprensible por otra parte, pues que tu propia hermana te ridiculice delante de la futura esposa del que una vez fue tu prometido… no tendría que ser nada agradable.

Soltando un bufido de resignación Megan se levantó de su silla y nos dejó alegando que tenía que ir a poner unos cuantos puntos sobre íes a su pesadilla, pero que volvería enseguida para seguir conociendo todos los detalles de la boda. Alice y yo nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Alice tenía más tablas que yo en lo relativo al comportamiento de las gemelas, y solo pudo encogerse de hombros cuando me la quedé mirando esperando algún tipo de alegación a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ya las irás conociendo – dijo muy simplemente.

- ¿Qué demonios a pasado?

- Pensaba que ya lo habría superado, después de tantos años. Tanya es muy sensible, como has podido comprobar… y Megan no tiene pelos en la lengua con nadie.

- Son tan diferentes… - dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir – he sentido lástima por Tanya. Después de todo, a nadie nos gusta que nos digan nuestras debilidades a la cara. Megan no ha tenido compasión con ella.

- Ya, pero Megan tiene razón en todo lo que le ha dicho, Bella. Le pierden las formas pero lleva más razón que un santo. Tanya debería pasar página y no regodearse en su desdicha, sobre todo estando tú delante.

- Sé que no debería compadecerla, sobre todo después de… - me detuve antes de revelar algo que no debía – bueno… después de… - _di algo Bella, o se te verá el plumero_. Alice se me adelantó.

- Después de lo que ocurrió – dijo tajantemente – tranquila, no tienes que cohibirte conmigo. Supongo que Edward ya te habrá puesto en antecedentes de lo que pasó hace 30 años.

- Algo me ha contado, si – dije pensando en que Edward no había sido del todo claro cuando me comentó que no sabía si su familia llegó a saber todo lo ocurrido – no quería meter la pata si tu no… estabas al corriente.

- Algo sé, aunque no todo por supuesto. Edward nunca quiso contarnos abiertamente sus razones, pero conozco a mi hermano casi más que él mismo – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – y sé que sus razones tuvieron que ser muy poderosas para hacer lo que hizo.

- Lo fueron – dije sin pensar que mi afirmación le estaba confirmando que yo sabía mas que ella. Me mordí la lengua y bajé la mirada para que no viera la culpabilidad que sentí por mi desliz.

- ¿¡O sea….! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – ¿Que Edward te lo ha contado todo? – asentí con la cabeza al no poder negar lo evidente - ¿¡Todo, todo!

- Si, Alice – dije mirándola suplicante – pero no me pidas que te lo cuente porque…

- ¡No quiero que me lo cuentes! – dijo sonriendo como nunca la había visto hacerlo – Bella, has conseguido que mi hermano te cuente algo que lleva años aguantando él solo… soportando todo tipo de quejas y reproches por parte de su propia familia y sin permitirse ni el menor derecho a replica en su defensa – volvió a colgarse de mi cuello para besarme – Doy gracias a dios por que aparecieras en su vida, en nuestras vidas en realidad.

- Para ya, Alice – dije quitándomela de encima suavemente – me vas a sacar los colores… tampoco tengo tanto mérito.

- Lo tienes Bella, y no sabes cuanto – dijo zanjando el tema y mirándome con determinación – eres la primera persona a la que muestra sus fantasmas, ninguno de nosotros había logrado eso antes.

- No me ha mostrado todos sus fantasmas, Alice – dije pensando en los recuerdos que le torturaban ahora – algunos aun siguen rondándole.

- Dejará de tener secretos para ti muy pronto – dijo enigmáticamente, luego cambió de tema - Y volviendo a lo que estábamos, solo te daré un consejo si me lo permites…

- Por supuesto.

- No te dejes llevar por primeras impresiones. Son peligrosas, ambas, aunque cada una a su manera.

Estuvimos un rato mas charlando a solas en la cocina hasta que Esme y Carmen irrumpieron ruidosamente en la cocina mientras reían y charlaban. Habían salido de compras y venían cargadas de bolsas, que dejaron caer sobre la mesa. Al oír los martillazos que los chicos hacían fuera de la casa no pude evitar reírme al imaginarlos en una estampa parecida a cuando los encontré en el garaje arreglando el coche de Rosalie.

Andábamos mirando las compras que habían hecho las mujeres cuando Alma entró a la cocina por la puerta del jardín. Sonriente y divertida venía de ver a los tres hombres montando la pérgola.

- ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis viendo a vuestros hombres? – nos dijo Alma a Alice y a mi – os estáis perdiendo un espectáculo digno de ver.

- Estamos esperando a Megan y a Tanya – dijo Alice – ellas han tenido una disc…

- Están allí – la cortó Alma mirándola extrañada – Megan y Tanya llevan un rato largo ahí fuera, con Rose.

Alice y yo nos miramos un instante para acto seguido salir a comprobar que efectivamente ambas hermanas estabas apoyadas en la barandilla mas cercana a la zona de trabajo de los chicos. Y me sorprendió mucho ver que estaban felices y sonrientes, diciéndose cositas al oído de vez en cuando y viendo como ellos manejaban los pesados tablones como si fueran las piezas de un mecano para críos.

Noté los calambres en mi columna cuando me fijé en que ambas se comían con los ojos a un Edward que parecía completamente ajeno a los dos pares de ojos que le recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo. _Respira Bella, calma. No es el momento._ ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Alice tenía toda la razón, no me podía fiar de las primeras impresiones. Así, sin saberse observadas, fue cuando realmente pude ver a las verdaderas gemelas Delani. A las innombrables.

La mirada que Tanya le estaba echando a Edward hubiera avergonzado al más pintado. A mi me provocó que me hirviera la sangre y un insoportable e incontenible deseo de arrancarla la cabeza. _Bella, contrólate. Sabes como hacerlo._ Alice, que en ocasiones veía las cosas antes de que sucedieran corroboró mi esfuerzo.

- Calma, Bella. No va a pasar nada.

- No te preocupes Alice, estoy bien.

Avancé a través del porche y vi que Rose, sentada en los cómodos sofás del porche donde unos días atrás yo misma había convencido a Edward de que hiciera una tregua con ella, observaba tanto a los chicos como a sus amigas con cara de satisfacción. Al verme se tensó un instante y bajó la mirada incapaz de aguantar la mía. Fui a colocarme detrás de las hermanas, que no se habían percatado de mi presencia y seguían riéndose y diciéndose cosas al oído.

- Bonitas vistas, ¿verdad? – dije mirándolas con mi mejor sonrisa.

Ambas se sorprendieron de verme allí y cambiaron radicalmente la expresión de sus caras volviendo cada una a su papel de farsantes, que tenían bien aprendido. Megan fue a sentarse arrogantemente al lado de Rose, mirándome por encima del hombro. Tanya, nuevamente pareciendo una niña indefensa, bajó la cabeza y siguió a su hermana hasta el sofá con la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro. Alice me miraba expectante, pero la tranquilicé con un gesto haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Tomamos asiento con ellas.

- Realmente creo que deberíamos haber contratado a alguien que hiciera ese trabajo – dije tranquilamente – conociendo a Edward no me extrañaría que se desplomara de un momento a otro.

- Ten un poco de fe, Bella – dijo Alice siguiéndome la conversación – Jasper y Emmett son muy mañosos ¿verdad Rose? Hicieron maravillas con tu coche…

- Si, maravillas – dijo Rose un poco incomoda por la situación – ya no ha vuelto a sonar raro.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Alice muy segura de si misma – lo conseguirán… a la segunda.

Antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle por la conclusión a la que había llegado, oímos como la parte de la estructura en la que trabajaba Edward crujía y caía estrepitosamente delante de sus narices, mientras él se quedaba mirando el desastre con cara de sorpresa. No esperamos para estallar en carcajadas, lo que involuntariamente alivió parte de la tensión que se respiraba entre nosotras.

- ¡Joder Edward! – bramó Emmett acudiendo al lugar del destrozo – podrías poner un poquito de atención ¿no? Jasper te ha dicho que esta tabla va encima, si la pones debajo no aguantará el peso ¿no ves que es mas pequeña?

- Jasper me dijo que iba debajo – dijo Edward muy serio.

- No, te dijo que iba encima.

- No. Dijo que debajo.

- Encima.

- Debajo.

- En-ci-ma.

- De-ba-jo.

- ¡Jasper! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? - Este asomó la cabeza por otro lado de la construcción.

- ¿Dónde le dijiste a Edward que colocara esta tabla?

- Encima de ese travesaño y debajo de esa viga – dijo muy tranquilamente, señalando el sitio exacto en el lado contrario de la parte de la estructura donde la había colocado Edward.

Los tres se miraron confusos durante un segundo, lo que provocó que nosotras nos carcajeáramos de nuevo. Miraron hacia donde estábamos sentadas y agitaron sus manos, saludándonos y sonriendo como si les hubiéramos pillado en una travesura, lo que provocó de nuevo las risas entre nosotras.

- Edward es un desastre – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza – sería mejor que no le dejáramos colaborar.

- No seas exagerada – dijo Rose aún sin querer enfrentar directamente mi mirada – Alice ha dicho que la segunda vez lo harán bien.

- Ya, Rose – dije tranquilamente – pero lo que no nos ha dicho Alice es si Edward participaba de la segunda construcción… – todas la mirábamos a ella esperando la respuesta - ¿Alice?

- ¡Y yo qué se! – dijo de repente sin poder contener la risa – solo sé que terminarán montándola.

- Rose… - un momento como cualquier otro, pensé - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro – dijo mirándome por fin - Dime

- Necesito que seas tú quien me peine para la boda – las gemelas la miraron atónitas - Alice ha puesto mucho empeño en conseguirlo sola, pero sin mucho éxito. He pensado que quizás tu, si no te importa…

- Oh, no… claro – dijo muy confundida por mi petición – esto… quiero decir que si, si. No me importa Bella, yo te peinaré.

- Genial, te lo agradezco – dije sonriéndola abiertamente.

Otro ruido de maderas caídas nos hizo volver a mirar hacia ellos. Donde un mas que irritado Emmett apartaba de los brazos de Edward las pocas tablas que éste aún no había tirado, siempre sin querer, claro, y le pedía que ayudara "no haciendo nada". Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando espacio a Emmett, que recogía del suelo el resto de maderas. Miró hacia nuestra posición y al verme se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Levantándome del asiento me dirigí a la barandilla devolviéndole la sonrisa. _Ven aquí, desastre._ Le hice un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Comenzó a andar hacia mi, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, con pasos lentos, felinos, empujando una cadera, después la otra, sigiloso, sugerente, balanceando un brazo, luego el otro. Al ver que yo me mordía el labio viendo como caminaba, torció la sonrisa maliciosamente consiguiendo que yo me perdiera en mis lujuriosas fantasías. Era un ángel caminando por la tierra.

Cuando llegó a mi lado lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia los sillones donde estaban las demás y sin cambiar su sonrisa me besó tan apasionadamente que si no llega a ser porque me tenía apretada entre sus brazos, me hubiera caído al suelo por el modo en que me temblaron las piernas.

- Creo que el bricolaje tampoco es lo mío – dijo una vez que se hubo separado de mis labios.

Me miró muy satisfecho esperando que yo me repusiera del estado en que me hallaba. Completamente alucinada. La risa de Alice hizo que bajara de la nube en la que estaba flotando y después de pasarme la lengua por los labios, relamiendo los restos de su sabor en mi boca, conseguí girar la cabeza para ver las caras de las presentes. Alice, Rose, Tanya y Megan. Picardía, aburrimiento, odio y lujuria. _Vaya, vaya. Bonita estampa. Y muy reveladora._

- ¿Tiene usted plan para esta tarde, Sra. Cullen? – dijo Edward seductoramente sin soltarme de su agarre. La reacción de las gemelas ante semejante titulo se tradujo en una sonora exclamación.

- Ehh… pues en realidad si – dije viendo por el brillo de sus ojos que se lo estaba pasando pipa con la situación – Rose va a… hacerme pruebas de peinado para la… boda.

- Hmmm. Lastima – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa – tendré que esperar a esta noche entonces. Tengo algo para ti, pero es una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – le miré asombrada.

- Si – dijo mirándome la boca con los ojos entrecerrados – y creo que te va a encantar.

- ¿Y no puedes dármela… ahora? – intenté no sonar ansiosa, pero su sonrisa prometía tanto que no me creía capaz de esperar.

- No, creo que tendrás que esperar a esta noche – dicho lo cual volvió a besarme causando el mismo efecto que con su anterior beso.

Después de que consiguiera recuperar el control de mis sentidos, me dejó allí, despidiéndose de las demás con un elegante "Señoras…" y caminando tan cadenciosamente como lo había hecho un momento antes. Estuve tentada de salir detrás de él y no parar de besarle hasta dejarse seco, pero debía guardar las formas. Teníamos invitados.


	43. Chapter 43

**Buenos dias de jueves...!**

**Perdón por el retraso en la publicación, pero estaba de médicos y me ha sido imposible colgarlo antes. **

**Yoya... en total son 58 capitulos, asi que aun os quedan unos cuantos capis por leer ;D es que se os está haciendo largo? :(**

**Bueno, capi de revelaciones... espero que os guste ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 43 **

_No le dejaron volver a participar en el montaje, pero se entretuvo haciendo compañía a sus hermanos. Ya por la tarde y mientras el resto de la familia seguía con sus tareas dentro o fuera de la casa, ella lo había seguido hasta el cobertizo donde Edward fue a guardar varias herramientas después de terminar de montar la pérgola. Solo se percató de su presencia cuando ella cerró la puerta a su espalda._

_Edward sabía lo que había provocado este encuentro. El beso que dejó en los labios de Bella. Pudo haberlo evitado pero no quiso hacerlo, se sintió muy bien dejando claro quién era la dueña de sus besos y quien iba a convertirse en su mujer. Pero sobre todo se sintió bien restregándoles por la cara que él había pasado página y que había rehecho su vida, cosa que ellas aun no habían conseguido._

_Ahora le tocaba acarrear con las consecuencias de su marcaje de territorio. Y sabía que no iba a ser nada agradable. Su acto había despertado al animal que la mujer llevaba dentro._

_- No has acudido a mi llamada, querido._

_- Hace mucho que decidí no meterme más en ese estercolero que tienes por mente, se me revuelve el estómago._

_- Pues deberías hacerlo – dijo maliciosamente – eso te recordaría el porqué tienes que tenerme contenta… si me cabreas puedo contarle a tu mujercita que tú una vez…_

_- Cállate maldita zorra – Edward escupió las palabras._

_- La has besado para provocarme – dijo la excitada mujer que no apartaba los ojos del furioso rostro de Edward – confiesa._

_- He besado a mi mujer porque me ha dado la gana._

_- No deberías haberlo hecho - dijo acercándose a él sibilinamente - ahora quiero cobrarme un anticipo._

_- Un anticipo de nada… es nada._

_- ¿Quieres verme cabreada, Eddy?_

_No esperó su respuesta. Con una velocidad propia de los de su raza se abalanzó sobre Edward, que lejos de estar desprevenido reaccionó rápidamente y esquivó el ataque de la mujer. Pero no se dio por vencida, con un inesperado giro consiguió situarse detrás de Edward y agarrándole por el cuello consiguió pasar su lengua por parte de la piel de su cuello. _

_Al notar la húmeda lamida, Edward alzó una mano para agarrarla de la escasa melena morena, tiró de ella hacia delante para quitársela de detrás y la desplazó tirándola aun del pelo hacia la pared empotrándola con un fuerte golpe. Pasó de agarrarla del pelo a sujetarle la cabeza contra la pared, mirándola con repulsión mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba asqueado los restos de saliva de su cuello. _

_- Vuelve a tocarme con alguna parte de tu sucio cuerpo y te la arranco de cuajo – dijo Edward dándole un último apretón a su cabeza y soltándola para alejarse de ella._

_- Vaya – dijo ella jadeando mientras acomodaba la postura contra la pared y se apartaba el descolocado pelo de la cara – me encanta cuando te vuelves agresivo. _

_- No me hagas perder la paciencia – dijo mirándola con todo el odio que almacenaba – lárgate de aquí antes de que deje salir la verdadera agresividad._

_- Solo quiero un besito como el que le has dado a tu perra – dijo ella volviendo a la carga y pasando sus manos por el pecho de Edward – pero conmigo no cierres los ojos, me gusta que me mires._

_Se abalanzó sobre su boca buscando el ansiado beso, pero Edward volvió a rechazarla apartándose de la trayectoria de su boca y empujándola contra un viejo sillón que ocupaba parte del espacio del reducido cobertizo. Cayó sentada de mala manera y mientras recuperaba el aliento se comió a Edward con los ojos, viéndole alto y poderoso de pié ante ella. La mirada de Edward era mortífera y ella supo solo viendo sus ojos que si volvía a intentar tocarle el no iba a contener su furia como estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Eso la excitó mucho más que si Edward hubiera consentido tocarla._

_Decidió tomar otro camino. _

_Jadeando de deseo por la imagen del hombre que tenía delante, levantó lentamente la parte delantera de su vestido dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que no cubría ningún tipo de ropa interior. Edward se giró asqueado para no tener que mirar las vergüenzas de la mujer y apretó con fuerza los puños. Decidido a salir de allí, se encaminó hacia la puerta._

_- No te muevas Edward – dijo ella siseando las palabras con veneno – si te mueves de aquí te juro que antes de que llegues a la casa tu mujercita se enterará de todo._

_Edward se quedó paralizado._

_- Mírame – dijo ella mientras apoyaba cada una de sus piernas en los brazos del sillón - ¡MIRAME!_

_Edward se giró para enfrentarla._

_- Si apartas los ojos de mi un solo segundo tu perra va a recibir muy malas noticias – dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia el interior de su sexo - Y ahora estate quietecito mientras hago yo lo que tendrías que estar haciendo tú._

_Dos largos minutos después ella se corrió pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos y mirándole a los ojos. El mantuvo la mirada en los trozos de negro carbón que eran sus ojos no queriendo mirar más allá. Vomitaría si miraba más allá. Cuando ella por fin terminó y bajó las piernas de los laterales del sillón no tardó en mostrar su traviesa sonrisa acompañada de un gran suspiro. Los ojos de Edward eran dos brasas al rojo vivo, el odio hacia esa mujer luchaba por salir a borbotones y acabar con sus males de raíz, pero en una increíble demostración de auto control no movió ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo._

_- Oh, Eddy – dijo bajándose la falda y poniéndose de pié – no me mires así, esto es lo que te pasa por ponerme los dientes largos._

_- Veo que sigues superándote a ti misma – dijo mirándola con asco – debes estar muy necesitada para hacer algo así ¿es duro no tener un compañero que te satisfaga como debería?_

_- Tener tanto odio dentro no puede ser bueno, cielo – los ojos de la mujer mostraron un instante de dolor por la puya, pero rápidamente lo ocultó tras el velo de la ironía - Y encima que te ofrezco liberar tus tensiones me lo agradeces así… mira que eres desconsiderado._

_- ¿Te has quedado a gusto? – dijo Edward sabiendo que había tocado el punto débil de su contrincante – esto para ti debe ser mucho mejor que frotarte contra un árbol ¿verdad? Es lo que hacen las perras que no tienen quien las monte…_

_- No hables de lo que no sabes – dijo ella con la rabia en los ojos – no sabes nada de mi vida…_

_- No me hace falta, ya viendo con lo poco que te conformas entiendo porqué ningún hombre ha querido permanecer a tu lado. Ni la más vil de las rameras podría caer más bajo que tú._

_- ¿Tengo que recordarte quién de nosotros dos ha hecho las cosas más viles, Edward? – dijo ella a la defensiva - ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien provocó que…_

_- ¡Cierra tu boca de una jodida vez! – gritó Edward evitando que terminara la tormentosa frase._

_- Tranquilo cielito – dijo ella envalentonada por saberse empatada con él, en ese momento al menos – por hoy he terminado contigo, pero solo por hoy…_

_- Sal de aquí antes de que decida que me importa todo una mierda y te arranque la cabeza._

_- Hazlo – le desafió – hazlo y demuestra lo poco que te importa tu zorra. Demuestra tu egoísmo como siempre has hecho…_

_- ¡Que te largues te digo! – gritó Edward amenazándola con el puño y enseñándole los dientes agresivamente._

_- Después de ti – dijo ella indiferente mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Edward sintió que estaba al borde de su aguante con esa mujer. Apretó los dientes haciendo que su mandíbula crujiera por la fuerza y cerró los ojos buscando un ápice de resistencia a sus impulsos. Se volteó y abrió la puerta del pequeño cobertizo saliendo al exterior intentando aun controlar su furia. Oyó la puerta del cobertizo cerrarse cuando ella estuvo fuera y seguirle con paso rápido. Aumentó la zancada intentando dejarla atrás, pero podía oír perfectamente el susurro que sus faldas hacían apenas a un metro de distancia._

_- ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó ella divertida mientras daba saltitos a unos pasos de el – podríamos dar un paseíto por el jardín… y recordar viejos tiempos…_

_- Vete a dar paseítos al infierno – dijo frenándose en secó a mitad de camino de la casa y girándose para mirarla a los ojos – ¿porqué no dejas de seguirme y te vas a buscar algo contra lo que frotarte?_

_- Vamos Eddy – dijo ella inocentemente mientras levantaba una mano e intentaba acariciarle la mejilla pero sin conseguirlo – antes siempre lo hacíamos… _

_- Por mi puedes morirte si no tienes nada mejor que hacer – dijo él apartando bruscamente su mano y mirándola con desprecio – Yo si tengo una vida y una mujer a la que satisfacer._

_La rabia no tardó en aparecer en los ojos de la mujer, que se quedó parada por lo inesperado del comentario, lo que provocó una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Edward. Caminó dándole la espalda y satisfecho por haber conseguido con sus palabras que ella cerrara su repugnante boca. _

_... . ...  
_

Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio mientras peinaba y modelaba los diferentes mechones de mi pelo. La anterior experiencia con Alice comparada con la suavidad de los movimientos de su hermana me hizo convencerme de que había hecho bien pidiéndole a Rose que me peinara. Y mi cabeza también estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Alice nos miraba con una mezcla de envidia y frustración por no poder participar en la elaboración de mi peinado, y a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que no la afectaba se podía notar su nerviosismo por lo mucho que la costaba estar quieta en un sitio. Iba y venía de un lado del gran cuarto de baño al otro mirando distraídamente varios productos de belleza, abriendo y cerrando cajones y acercándose de vez en cuando a mirar como evolucionaban los avances de Rosalie en mi pelo.

- Alice ¿puedes no meter la cabeza por medio, por favor? – pidió Rose la tercera vez que su hermana se acercó demasiado para mirar el complicado intrincado de los mechones.

- Tengo que ver lo que haces, Rose. El vestido debe ir con un tipo especifico de peinado para que luzca bien – dijo sorprendiéndose porque su hermana no tuviera su opinión en cuenta – solo superviso…

- Y no te gusta como está quedando… - dijo Rose mirándola suspicazmente.

- ¡Oh! no, no, Rose – dijo Alice medio avergonzada – te está quedando genial, es perfecto… has sabido realzar perfectamente los rasgos de Bella con ese estilo.

- Entonces déjame un poco de espacio – dijo Rose soltando un suspiro – ya casi he terminado.

- Claro, claro. Termina.

Alice hizo lo que su hermana le pedía y se desplazó ágilmente hacia la ventana dejándola terminar su tarea. La expresión de frustración volvió a tomar su rostro y no pude evitar sonreírme y darla como un caso perdido. El entusiasmo que Alice ponía en todo era abrumador y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente todo el trabajo del que se había responsabilizado al hacerse cargo de la boda. Y a pesar de todo seguía queriendo participar en cada detalle, ¿no era para adorarla? Desplazó la cortina para mirar al exterior.

- Oh… - dijo cambiando repentinamente la expresión de su cara.

- Ya he terminado – dijo Rosalie sin darse cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Alice – creo que ha quedado perfecto.

- Que pasa ahora… - dije levantándome de la silla y acercándome a ver que tenía tan sorprendida a Alice.

Me asomé a la ventana y me quedé petrificada por la imagen. Edward y una de las gemelas hablaban frente a frente en el jardín. En un instante ella levantó su mano para acariciar la cara de Edward y a pesar de estar estupefacta por lo que veían mis ojos apreté los puños cuando noté que la furia hacia acto de presencia. _Maldita. Maldita sea una y mil veces_.

Rose llegó a nuestro lado en el preciso momento en que Edward apartaba bruscamente la mano de la mujer, lo que me produjo un repentino alivio a pesar de que la furia no desaparecía. Edward se volvió dando la espalda a la mujer y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la casa, dejándola allí.

- Es Tanya – sentenció Rose bajando la cabeza y alejándose de la ventana.

_Por supuesto que era la zorrona de Tanya… quien si no_. Alice y yo nos giramos para mirarla mientras ella guardaba en silencio los cepillos dándonos la espalda. Dejé caer la cortina pues ya no había nada que ver fuera y me acerqué al espejo cerca del que ella recogía los trastos. Respiré hondo un segundo, mirándola. Después me obligué a apartar la mirada de la espalda de la rubia mujer para clavarla en mi imagen reflejada en el espejo.

- Ha quedado perfecto, Rose – dije apreciando el magnífico trabajo que había realizado con mi desastroso pelo – me encanta, muchas gracias por ayudarme… ¿Qué opinas tú, Alice?

- ¿Eh? Ah… - mi pregunta hizo que la mente de Alice volviera a centrarse en lo que ocurría en el cuarto y no en lo que había ocurrido fuera – Oh… si, definitivamente lo has conseguido, Rose. Es una verdadera maravilla, a Esme le va a encantar.

Rosalie no abría la boca ni daba síntomas de habernos siquiera escuchado. Seguía centrada en guardar meticulosamente todos los materiales en los diferentes cajones y armarios. Alice y yo nos miramos y con un leve gesto de cabeza la insté a dejarnos solas, a lo que ella se negó imperceptiblemente.

- Alice ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Esme y a Alma? – la miré insistentemente - Seguro que quieren ver como ha quedado…

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – dijo mientras seguía negándose a dejarme sola con Rose – a los chicos también les gustaría verlo…

- Los chicos no tienen que verlo hasta el día de la boda – volví a taladrar con los ojos a Alice – ves tú y tráelas aquí – dije de nuevo señalándole la puerta con la cabeza – por favor.

Rose seguía ajena a nuestra pantomima pero se la notaba demasiado que empleaba más tiempo del necesario en terminar de recogerlo todo. Al final Alice cedió de mala gana y salió del baño cuidándose de dejar la puerta bien abierta.

- Si le hubieras dicho directamente que te dejara a solas conmigo te habrías ahorrado el esfuerzo de buscar una excusa – dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha dándome aun la espalda.

- Hay sutilezas que aún no domino bien – dije intentando parecer despreocupada – Rose, mírame por favor – se giró para encararme, manteniéndose inexpresiva – Gracias por tu ayuda, en serio. Has hecho un trabajo magnifico.

- ¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable? – una amarga sonrisa asomó en su hermosa cara – Si es así perfecto, porque lo estás consiguiendo.

- No pretendo hacerte sentir nada, Rose – dije sinceramente – solo te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces a pesar de saber que no me soportas.

- ¿No te cansas de ser siempre Doña Perfecta? – dijo dejando visible su frustración - Bella nunca se equivoca, Bella no es rencorosa, Bella nunca se enfada, Bella nunca pierde los nervios, Bella siempre hace lo correcto…

- No soy perfecta Rose, creo que soy la mas desastrosa, torpe e inestable de todas las criaturas que hay sobre la faz de la tierra… créeme.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no me gritas! – bufó presa de la desesperación - ¿¡Porque no te enfadas y me insultas! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me odias tanto como… yo a ti!

- Rosalie… - dije mirándola muy sorprendida por su reacción – yo no te odio… no puedo hacerlo.

- Estaba preparada para eso – dijo resignada y elevando los ojos al cielo – estaba preparada para que me gritaras, para que me insultaras. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a tu odio y a tu rabia… a todo lo que tendrías que haberme hecho pagar por lo que hice…

- Rose… - mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como se abría ante mí, dejándome ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por primera vez.

- Pero no estaba preparada para esto, Bella – dijo mirándome con verdadero dolor en los ojos – no alcanzo a comprender tu comportamiento, lo poco que te resistes, lo sencillas que haces las cosas, la calma con la que afrontas lo que te cae encima… no puedo comprenderlo.

- Rose, no te voy a soltar ningún rollo filosófico ni trascendental sobre la vida – dije dando un paso en su dirección pero frenándome al ver que ella se tensaba – no es mi estilo. Pero te diré que los palos que he recibido a lo largo de mi existencia han sido muchos y he descubierto que no sirve de nada revelarse contra ellos.

- Pero desahoga – dijo mirándome culpablemente – y no sabes cuánto…

- ¿Y te compensa, Rose? Si me dices que el desahogo te ha compensado los 30 años que llevas resentida con tu hermano, no diré ni una palabra más. Si me dices que te ha compensado con creces, el trago por el que me estás haciendo pasar a mí y al resto de tu familia, por saborear la satisfacción de la venganza… es que verdaderamente me he confundido contigo y no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- No lo sé Bella… - dijo volviendo a escudarse tras su duro caparazón - no quiero tener esta conversación ahora. Te peinaré porque me lo has pedido y me apetece hacerlo, al menos te debo eso… pero no me pidas más por ahora.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada, Rose. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero no quiero que Edward sufra más… y tus actos le están haciendo un daño que no puedes ni hacerte una ligera idea. Y no me digas que él se lo buscó porque esa es una razón muy pobre cuando no sabes sus motivos. Ya lo ha pagado durante 30 años no pudiendo abrazarte cuando lo ha necesitado, o cuando lo has necesitado tú, así que zanja esa cuenta de una jodida vez.

Su mirada era puro hielo, pero me obligué a mantenérsela. Nos estudiamos un instante cara a cara. Al fin cedió y apartó la mirada mientras se agarraba las manos nerviosamente. Podía ver como se debatía consigo misma en una lucha interna que, conociéndola, hacía que los pelos se me pusieran de punta. ¿Seguiría mi consejo o maquinaba su próxima venganza? Imposible saberlo.

- Dime algo, Rose – no esperaba gran cosa pero tenía que intentarlo.

- No quiero continuar con esta conversación.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Esme mirándonos desde la puerta, la seguían Alice y Alma – no queremos interrumpir…

- Claro, pasad – dije sonriendo a la adorable mujer e intentando relajar un poco la tensión – llegas justo a tiempo Esme… ¿Qué te parece? – di una vuelta para que pudiera ver el peinado - ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara – Te hace más bonita de lo que ya eres, si es que eso es posible… Rosalie, es espectacular – se acercó a su hija y la abrazó calurosamente - ¡Has hecho un trabajo magnifico!

- Gracias – dijo Rose devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre – pero no tiene ningún mérito.

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! – dijo Alice sonriendo a su hermana – ahora que realmente sé lo que cuesta hacer algo así no subestimaré mas tus habilidades.

- ¿Alma? – me dirigí a la mujer para recibir también su opinión – ¿te has quedado muda o qué? Di algo…

- Simplemente precioso – dijo la mujer regalándome una maternal sonrisa – estás preciosa Bella.

- ¡Es fabuloso! – Nos quedamos mirando a Carmen, que para nuestra sorpresa había aparecido repentinamente en el quicio de la puerta – Rose siempre ha tenido mucha maña para estas cosas, aun me acuerdo del peinado que le hizo a Tanya para su… gran día.

Nos quedamos mudas por el comentario. Una más a la que apuntar en mi lista de "lenguas viperinas". Genial. Esme no dejó que el incomodo silencio durara más de la cuenta y se convirtiera en una situación violenta para mí.

- Discúlpame Carmen por no haberte avisado – dijo Esme mirándola con diplomacia – No quería que ver el peinado de Bella, para su boda con Edward, te trajera viejos recuerdos a la memoria.

- Oh… claro – dijo Carmen encajando la doble lectura del comentario – que despistada soy, mira que ponerme a hablar del pasado delante de la futura esposa – una perspicaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios – discúlpame Bella, no era mi intención…

- No pasa nada Carmen, no te preocupes por mi – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y siguiendo por el camino que me había abierto Esme – sé que todo esto puede resultaros a vosotras más doloroso que a mí – intenté evitarlo pero el comentario me salió solo – pobre Tanya, tiene que estar pasándolo muy mal con todo esto…

- Oh, no te creas – dijo aparentando no darle importancia – es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser…

- No me cabe la menor duda – dije con sutil ironía. Sonreí cambiando de tema – Bueno… es una pena tener que deshacerlo Rose, a todas nos ha gustado mucho tu trabajo, pero Edward está en casa y no quiero que lo vea ¿Te importa si me lo quito ya?

- No me importa Bella – dijo serenamente acercándose a mi – déjame que te ayude con las horquillas…

Volví a sentarme delante del espejo y dejé que Rose deshiciera el recogido mientras Alma, Esme y Carmen salían de la habitación comentando los detalles del peinado. Alice se sentó en el borde de la bañera y nos observó con atención, en silencio.

Cuando hubo terminado y mi cabeza se vio libre por fin de sus ataduras, las tres salimos del baño y Rose tomó una dirección diferente a la nuestra sin cruzar la más mínima palabra. Todas teníamos cosas en las que pensar y no era necesario añadir nada más a lo que ya se había dicho. Iba a encaminarme hacia mi dormitorio pero Alice me retuvo agarrándome el brazo y se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Rose estuviera fuera del alcance de nuestras palabras.

- Bella, estate tranquila – dijo mirándome e intentando infundirme ánimos – Entre Edward y Tanya no ha ocurrido nada – su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

- No soporto ni oír sus nombres juntos en la misma frase, Alice – dije sintiéndome culpable por el alivio que las palabras de Alice me produjeron – ni siquiera tendría por qué dudar de Edward pero cuando los he visto… - cerré los ojos intentando apartar mis pensamientos.

- Estaré pendiente – dijo muy segura de sí misma – te lo prometo.

- Alice, no – dije sin ocultar mi malestar por el ofrecimiento que me hacía – no quiero que por mi tengas que espiar a Edward, tengo que confiar en él – rehíce la última frase - Confío en él.

- Lo sé cielo – dijo mirándome comprensiva – y conozco a mi hermano demasiado bien como para saber que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que pudiera dañarte.

- Son estos celos estúpidos que me vuelven loca…

- Aun así no voy a dejar en manos de dios las oportunidades que puedan ofrecerle las gemelas.

- Dios Alice – dije mirándola completamente aterrorizada – dime que Tanya no está intentando… ¿es que has visto algo?

- Tranquila Bella, ya te he dicho que no ha ocurrido nada – agarró mis manos y las apretó con fuerza - Ni va a ocurrir.

Vale. He de reconocer que ese comentario sí que me tranquilizó bastante, pero el resquicio que quedaba abierto en las visiones de Alice, dependiendo de un solo y simple cambio de opinión por parte de Edward, no me permitía tenerlas todas conmigo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Buenos dias de viernes...!**

**Siento el retraso en la actu, pero es que el tiempo ultimamente me escasea :) **

**Gracias por vuestras muestras de apoyo tanto a mi convalecencia como al fic, es de agradecer tener lectoras tan detallistas, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora que me quedo mas tranquila sabiendo que no se os está haciendo pesada la historia, os comento que este es de los pocos capis que quedan de relativa tranquilidad... asi que ir preparando el arsenal que en nada entramos en zona de curvas ... jejejejeeje  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 44**

Edward exhaló, despacio y con alivio, el aire por su nariz. Me abrazó tan fuerte cuando por fin estuvimos a solas que me dio la impresión de que me había echado de menos como si hubiéramos estado separados demasiado tiempo, aunque apenas habían sido unas cuantas horas. Cuando hundió la cara en mi pelo y le oí inspirar con fuerza sentí una gratificante paz. _Te necesita_. Me estaba necesitando en ese momento.

-Edward, mi vida ¿Te ocurre algo?

Con el sonido de mi voz, él se estremeció con un leve latigazo de energía. Se apartó un instante para mirarme. Implacablemente la intensidad de su mirada hizo que un inquietante aleteo se moviera en mi pecho.

Acarició mi cara y me miró. Adorándome con los ojos tan intensamente que me aterrorizó la envergadura de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Esa mirada decía que me amaba, que me necesitaba, que dependía de mí… pero también era el reflejo de algo más. Algo doloroso, algo oscuro… en la tranquilidad de nuestro dormitorio por primera vez tuve miedo de su significado.

-Tengo que estar contigo, Bella – su voz era apenas un susurro - Ahora mismo – no sonó a exigencia, si no a súplica - Tengo que estar en tu interior.

-Mi vida… - le abarqué con mis brazos, pasando mis manos por su nuca y atraje su boca a la mía.

Él estiró su cuerpo junto al mío sobre la cama, quedando ambos de costado. Solo llevaba puesta una camiseta suya lo suficientemente grande para que pareciera más un camisón viéndola en mi cuerpo. Él deslizó sus manos por debajo, extendiéndolas desde mis caderas hasta más allá de mi espalda.

-Te necesito – dijo él apretándome contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que temí que me rompiera algún hueso – Necesito que me ames – se alejó el segundo que le bastó para deshacerse de mi camiseta.

Le daría lo que necesitaba. En cuanto me hube deshecho de su ropa, le mantuve tumbado boca arriba, presionando levemente su pecho con el mío. Su sexo salía llamativamente de su cuerpo, erecto, orgulloso, exigente. Sus ojos eran puro fuego, su boca anhelaba a gritos saborear la mía, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a mis labios mis manos encontraron su longitud y él se estremeció por el contacto. Se dejó hacer durante solo un momento.

-Mi diosa… -Susurró él abandonándose a mis caricias.

Me incliné sobre su cuerpo lentamente dejando un primer beso en la punta de su perfecta nariz. Un segundo beso en la fina línea de su mandíbula. Un tercero en su blanco cuello. Un cuarto en su duro pecho. Un quinto en su apretado estómago. Un sexto en su sofocante vientre… y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, usé la cabeza de su sexo para separar mis labios y le abarqué con la boca.

Él gimió, sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba y el movimiento llevó su erección más profundamente en mi garganta. Cuando succioné, sus puños estrujaban las almohadas, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y sus pectorales y abdominales se pusieron rígidos.

-Bella… - La presión y el calor de mi boca se reflejaban en la expresión de su cara. Sus emociones quedaron expuestas siendo más que evidente lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la íntima caricia - Oh… Dios.

Mientras le daba placer pude sentir como si su piel estuviera ardiendo, como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo y su médula ósea se hubiera convertido en un rayo. Yo sentía lo mismo, me estaba matando de la mejor de las formas; su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás sobre la almohada, sus muslos rígidos y el pecho bombeando aire. Le estaba llevando al cielo y haciéndole pasar por el Infierno en igual medida.

- Oh, mi vida, mi vida... si... eres... oh, si...

No iba a aguantar mucho más. Levantar la cabeza le costó todas sus fuerzas y cuando miró a lo largo de su cuerpo, definitivamente sufrió un espasmo. Maldije su autocontrol. Miró como yo tenía la boca ampliamente estirada sobre su dureza, como mis pechos colgaban sobre sus piernas mientras mis pezones le rozaban los muslos.

- Oh, joder - Se abalanzó y tiró de mi para apartarme de su erección, hundiéndome los dedos en la parte superior de los brazos mientras luchaba por no dejarme terminar – espera, espera, espera…

Apreté con más fuerza los labios pero se liberó de ellos tirando de mí, separándome de sus caderas repentinamente. Cambió de posición para darse tiempo a recuperar el control de si mismo, no queriendo liberarse aún. Me elevó hasta su boca para besarme con fuerza y hacerme rodar para ponerme sobre la espalda. Lejos de poder detenerse, enlazó su brazo debajo de una de mis rodillas abriéndome las piernas. Estaba gruñendo, impetuoso y… voraz.

- No había terminado… - dije hundiéndole las uñas en las nalgas mientras me derretía debajo de él.

- Ven aquí – dijo él, rugiendo roncamente las palabras, estirándose sobre mi estómago y mi pecho - Quiero estar en tú interior cuando termine.

A pesar de tener los sentidos completamente embotados por el deseo que me consumía oí que brotaba de su boca un ruido increíblemente profundo desde su garganta, un jadeo sin aliento que hizo que no pudiera evitar mirar su cara. Sus ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados. Impulsándose sobre sus brazos me liberó de su peso.

En una serie de rápidos movimientos me giró dejándome boca abajo, tiró de mi cintura elevando mis caderas y apartando levemente mis nalgas entró despacio dentro de mí, deslizándose profundamente. El fuego rugió a través de mí cuando grité por lo inesperado de su invasión. Mientras pegaba su pecho a mi espalda y comenzaba su balanceo, me giró la barbilla para poder besarme.

Su aliento era caliente y desesperado en mi boca, nuestras agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban apasionadas. El dio un par de empujes más profundos que arrancaron de mi garganta un grito de dolor. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que no pudo más mantener el contacto con mis labios. Mientras su cuerpo golpeaba el mío noté sus dedos clavarse en mis caderas.

Sus labios estaban separados, sus ojos cerrados. Yo no quería que esto terminara pero inevitablemente el orgasmo llegó. Y me dejé llevar por las olas que me alcanzaron igual que a Edward. La explosión de placer nos golpeó con tal intensidad que elevó nuestros gritos al cielo.

-Necesito más, mi amor – dijo Edward con voz ronca – Te necesito más...

Salió de mí y rápidamente me giró. Cuando aterricé sobre mi espalda jadeando, sentí mis piernas abiertas hacia los lados como si no tuvieran fuerza para sostenerme. Estaba exhausta pero sus ojos reclamaban más. Alcé mis brazos recibiéndole, invitándole a continuar.

- Soy tuya ni vida – dije atrayendo sus labios a los míos – estoy aquí para ti…

Antes de que consiguiera siquiera esbozar su picara sonrisa se lanzó sobre mi y se hundió de nuevo entre mis piernas, muy profundamente. Mis uñas marcaron su espalda.

Comenzó de nuevo sus brutales embestidas mirándome a los ojos. Estaba desbocado, entró y salió muchas veces. El orgasmo le llegó otra vez, el éxtasis parecía no tener ningún fin y no había nada que lo parara.

Me agarré fuerte a sus brazos mientras él se estremecía una vez más, tomando mi cuerpo. Sus gemidos salían en ráfagas que hacían que se me nublara la mente. Gimió profundamente sobre mi pecho y sentí como se tensaba y se liberaba otra vez dentro de mí, sin nada que lo contuviese. Empezó a convulsionar en una especie de orgasmo múltiple. Con mi concentración aun disminuida por la pasión, intentaba encontrar la razón del desmedido deseo que consumía a Edward, una necesidad que pude sentir con cada pequeña reacción de su cuerpo así como con cada duro empuje.

Sabía exactamente cuando a él le llegaba la liberación, podía sentir como temblaban su vientre y sus muslos. Ahora estaba pasando, su pecho y sus hombros se tensaron con furia cuando sus caderas se liberaban otra vez. Él levantó la cabeza esta vez pegando su frente a la mía, seguía con los ojos cerrados, en una mezcla de doloroso placer. Su cuerpo contrayéndose, sus gemidos descontrolados y el dolor que empezaba a sentir en la parte baja de mi vientre, lejos de calmarme, me llevaron de nuevo a las puertas del paraíso. Le atraje mas cerca de mi boca acompasando sus jadeos a los míos.

Por fin Edward abrió los ojos. Estaban vidriosos.

-Oh, Bella – otro espasmo le llegó y él deseo que refulgía en sus ojos me derritió hasta la médula – te deseo tanto... - Soltó un sonido gutural, una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis.

Le sonreí y acaricié con las manos su lisa espalda, sintiendo cada grueso músculo sobre sus huesos mientras se introducía en mi otra vez. Estaba saturada entre las piernas y dolorida, pero deliciosamente caliente por todo el calor que emanaba de él. El maravilloso olor que desprendía su piel, a tierra mojada, era espeso en el aire.

Él se elevó y se levantó sobre sus brazos, haciendo el amago de retirarse al ver las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté colocando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

- Estás... cansada – Su aliento era otra vez como un siseo.

- Estoy perfectamente bien.

- Oh, Bella….yo… - Él se arqueó encogiendo su pecho como si hubiera recibido un golpe – lo siento…

Bruscamente se dobló como si sus brazos ya no soportaran su peso. Dejó caer su cuerpo totalmente blando sobre mí. Su peso muerto era inmenso, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Por suerte, rodó a un lado y me arrastró con él. Su respiración tronaba desde su pecho y esperé a que se relajara mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – me preguntó mirándome muy serio.

- No – mentí. La entrepierna me ardía en dolorosos latidos, pero me gustaba ese dolor.

- Mientes fatal – me reí por su comentario pero él seguía muy serio - ¿Quieres que te deje para que puedas recuperarte?

- Estoy bien, Edward. No necesito recuperarme… necesito otra cosa.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Que hables conmigo.

- No puedo explicar por qué ha pasado esto. – Él frunció el ceño cuando tiró las sábanas cubriéndonos a ambos – te necesito tanto ...

- Independientemente de la razón, eres increíble – Presioné los labios sobre su mandíbula –Absolutamente increíble. Me ha encantado.

Nos mantuvimos juntos en silencio durante un ratito.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- ¿El qué?

- Hablar conmigo.

- No tengo nada que decirte, Bella – el tono de su voz era frió – todo está bien.

- No sé a quien pretendes engañar diciendo eso, pero a mi no – dije mirándole son una sonrisa en los labios – mientes igual de mal que yo.

- Lo siento de verdad – dijo acariciando mis labios con sus dedos - ¿estas bien?

- Si.

- Soy una mala bestia, no sé como me soportas.

- Empiezo a pensar que soy masoquista – dije besándole con picardía – no sabes cuánto me pone que te descontroles de esa manera.

- ¿Te gusta verme perder el control?

- No sabes hasta que punto me excita lo salvaje que es el sexo contigo – dije pasando mi mano por su pecho haciéndola descender por su abdomen – ¿no te ocurre a ti lo mismo? – dibujé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua - ¿No te gusta verme desbocada?

- De hecho, me estoy poniendo duro ahora mismo, solo de pensarlo – dijo mientras yo comprobaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Bueno… pues ya que no quieres hablar conmigo… tendremos que hacer algo con… esto – apreté la mano en torno a su miembro - ¿no te parece?

- ¿Es que no has tenido bastante? – me preguntó mientras retiraba lentamente la sabana que cubría nuestros cuerpos – al final va resultar que sí que eres masoquista…

- De ti nunca tengo bastante…

Muchas preguntas me rondaban por la mente. Y el miedo por haberle visto tan cerca de Tanya me golpeaba una y otra vez. Pero entre sus brazos no podía mostrar el menor signo de preocupación. Estropear un momento así con suplicas para que me contara lo ocurrido no iban a valer para nada. Seguía hermético a decirme lo que le atormentaba pero tuve el convencimiento de que Tanya era la culpable, e iba a emplear todos mis esfuerzos en meterme en su cabeza y averiguar que demonios había desenterrado del pasado.

… . …

**(Martes)**

Ese dia, la casa estaba inusualmente tranquila. Nos encaminamos a la cocina que solía ser el centro neurálgico de todo lo que se cocía en casa de los Cullen. Rosalie y Alma compartían confidencias que quedaron silenciadas en cuanto entramos por la puerta.

- Buenas tardes tortolitos – dijo Alma con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal habéis… descansado?

- Muy bien Alma – dijo Edward evitando mirar a su hermana - ¿sabes donde andan Jasper y Emmett?

- Están con Carslisle y Eleazar en su despacho – dijo mirando como él arrugaba el ceño – creo que están preparando una excursión para hoy.

- Perfecto, iré a reunirme con ellos – se giró para mirarme - ¿vienes o te quedas?

- Me quedo, cielo – dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios – Luego me lo cuentas.

- De acuerdo – dijo sonriéndome y devolviendo el beso – Luego te veo Alma – se despidió de la mujer ignorando por completo a Rose y salió decidido de la cocina.

- Claro Edward – le respondió la mujer – nosotros cuidamos de Bella. Ven cielo, siéntate con nosotras.

- No quiero interrumpiros – dije viendo que Rosalie se removía incomoda en la silla – iré a dar una vuelta.

- No interrumpes nada – dijo la mujer cogiéndome del brazo y haciendo que me sentara a su lado – Rose y yo comentábamos sobre el resto de invitados que están por llegar para la boda.

- Vale, dispara – dije suspirando e intentando sonreír a pesar de mi inminente nerviosismo por la cifra - ¿A cuántos asciende la nueva lista de Alice?

- Veamos… - Alma rebuscó entre los papeles que había encima de la mesa. Cuando encontró el papel sonrió – Alice y Jasper han invitado a Charlotte y Nick, la pareja de amigos con los que pasan largas temporadas cuando les da por ir a recorrer el mundo. Esme y Carslisle no han querido invitar a nadie y Emmett por su parte ha invitado a dos amigos de correrías, Carter y Jack. Son buenos chicos aunque son igual de trastos que Emmett, ya sabes… parecen tres adolescentes en plena explosión hormonal cuando se juntan, siempre andan retándose a ver quien la tiene mas grande…

- ¡Alma! – dijimos Rose y yo al unísono desconcertadas por el comentario de la menuda mujer - ¿pero que dices?

- Me refiero a las presas, malpensadas – dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

No pudimos evitar reír a carcajada limpia. Esta mujer era todo un caso, y no solo por ese humor del que en ocasiones hacia gala, sino por que consiguió relajar la tensión que se producía en el ambiente cada vez que Rose y yo coincidíamos en la misma habitación.

- Bueno – dije cuando la risa me permitió hacerlo normalmente – eso son solo cuatro personas… viendo el tamaño de la pérgola creí que habría muchas mas.

- En nuestra raza los amigos escasean – dijo Rose sin levantar la mirada del papel – y solo los Delani son vegetarianos como nosotros.

- ¿Los amigos de Jasper y Alice son… – no sabía como terminar la frase – …de alimentación completa?

- Si – dijo Rose mirándome por fin – pero tranquila, tanto ellos como los amigos de Emmett vendrán y se marcharán el mismo día de la boda.

- ¿Los amigos de Emmett también beben… sangre humana? – dije mirándola extrañada – creí que les gustaba medir sus presas…

- Cazan con Emmett por diversión, no por sed.

- Ahh – dije de pronto preocupada por la visita de vampiros sangrívoros en la casa – pero Alma estará en la boda ¿no correrá peligro?

- No, tranquila – dijo Alma quitándole importancia al asunto – a los dos pipiolos ya los conozco, no son ningún peligro para mí, te lo aseguro y los amigos de Alice y Jasper conocen nuestro modo de vida y lo respetan aunque no lo compartan.

- Ya Alma – dije mirándola sorprendida – pero no estamos hablando de convencerles para cambiar su dieta, podrían hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes por eso, Carslisle les ha pedido que vengan alimentados – dijo Rose esbozando una leve sonrisa – nosotros no pondríamos en una situación peligrosa a Alma. Además, tiene el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo.

- Eso es cierto – dijo mirando con dulzura a Rose – Edward sería capaz de arrasar el país entero si cualquiera de sus habitantes supusiera una amenaza para mi, o para algún otro miembro de la familia…

- Y no solo Edward – dijo Rose haciéndose la ofendida, sin conseguirlo, por la clara preferencia de Alma - tienes ocho vampiros dispuestos a cargarse al primero que ose ponerte un dedo encima.

- ¿Qué más puedo pedir? - dijo cogiendo entre sus manos una mía y otra de Rose – la familia es lo mas importante…

- Jajajajajajaa – Ninguna de las dos pudimos contener las carcajadas, ambas habíamos pensado lo mismo y Rose tuvo que explicar el motivo de nuestras risas al ver la cara de desconcierto de Alma – te acabas de parecer a Don Vito Corleone en "El Padrino" – carraspeó para cambiar la voz – "no hay nada mas importante para un hombre que su familia…"

- Muy bueno Rose, muy graciosa – dijo Alma sonriendo irónicamente y poniendo la expresión de "regañina va" – pero no tiene ni pizca de gracia ¿Quieres escuchar otra frasecita? - frunció el ceño mirándola con los ojos entornados – "Que parezca un accidente…"

- Vale, ¡me rindo! – dijo Rose poniendo cara de susto mientras se levantaba de la mesa entre carcajadas – será mejor que me marche antes de que se te ocurra descargar tu ira contra mi.

- Eso, huye cobarde – dijo levantando el tono cuando Rose cerró la puerta a su espalda aun riendo por lo bajo.

- Lo siento Alma – dije aguantando la risa con cara de culpable – no quería herir tus sentimientos.

- No los hieres, corazón – dijo riendo tranquilamente – me gusta darles caña de vez en cuando, ya sabes, para que no se me suban a las barbas.

Adoraba a esa pequeña mujer. Ella y Esme eran lo más parecido que yo tenía a una madre, y desde luego podía estar muy tranquila de que tanto yo como el resto de la familia seríamos capaces de matar o morir para salvaguardar su vida. Ahora que Rose se había marchado podía hablar con ella abiertamente.

- Ahora en serio Alma – dije mirándola con ternura – hemos interrumpido una conversación importante cuando Edward y yo hemos entrado ¿verdad?

- No te voy a engañar con respecto a eso, Bella. Si, habéis interrumpido.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- No tienes porqué sentirlo. Creo que soy de las pocas personas a las que Rose deja entrar en su espacio y últimamente anda un poco necesitada de alguien que la escuche.

- Pero Emmett… - comencé a decir.

- Rose no puede hablar de esto con Emmett – dijo negando con la cabeza – tienen puntos de vista diferentes y él aun esta muy dolido porque ella le ocultara intencionadamente la invitación a los Delani. Lo está pasando mal.

- Joder – dije un poco harta de los rencores que almacenaban unos contra otros – no salimos de una cuando ya nos hemos metido en otra…

- Nunca se le deben ocultar cosas importantes a las parejas, tarde o temprano éstas terminan viendo la luz y se terminan sabiendo. Las consecuencias nunca son agradables…

- Alma… - dije sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta. No quería meter por medio a la dulce mujer.

- Dime cielo – dijo clavando sus sabios ojos en los míos, que luchaban por ocultar la agonía que me consumía – Ah, mi niña ¿¡Qué te pasa! - parecía realmente alarmada.

- Alma, yo… - _no lo hagas, Bella, ¿vas a hacerla elegir a quien le debe su lealtad? _ – nada, nada.

- ¿¡Como que nada! – dijo cogiéndome la cara entre las manos – Si no te conociera podrías engañarme mejor, cariño. Pero he visto esos ojos llorar demasiadas veces como para saber que algo está atormentándote.

- No es nada Alma, en serio – dije intentando tranquilizar a la mujer aunque la sonrisa no me llegaba a los ojos – es solo que… bueno, supongo que es la tensión por la boda y eso…

- Isabella Marie Swan – Vale, imposible esquivar la regañina de la mujer - ¿tu crees que yo me chupo el dedo? – me levantó la cara con un dedo – ya estás contándome lo que te pasa y no me hagas ponerme dura contigo ¿Qué ha hecho Edward esta vez?

- No ha hecho nada Alma – dije intentando parecer convincente – de verdad.

- ¿Y cual es el problema entonces? ¿Ha dicho algo que te haya molestado?

- El problema no es lo que dice – dije rindiéndome al escrutinio de su mirada - sino lo que NO dice. Está ocultándome algo… no sé que demonios es pero no hay manera de convencerle para que me lo cuente. Sé que está relacionado con las gemelas Delani pero por más que le digo que puede confiar en mí, no hay manera, se cierra en banda.

- Supongo que sabes lo de su… casi boda con Tanya.

- Si Alma. Él mismo me contó toda la historia.

- ¿Todo? – dijo con sorpresa - ¿te ha contado sus motivos?

- Si, todo. Por eso es que no entiendo a que viene ahora no querer contarme lo que le atormenta.

- Aquella época fue muy dura para él – sus ojos vagaron por los recuerdos - yo andaba por los 25 añitos y no estaba en casa por aquel entonces. Estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando me enteré de la boda y casi me caigo de culo por la impresión, créeme. Edward no tenía secretos para mí, si hubiera estado enamorado yo lo sabría, Bella, y te aseguro que Edward no lo estaba en absoluto. Él solo te ha querido a ti, cielo.

- No dudo de su amor por mi Alma, sé que me quiere. Pero ver de nuevo a las gemelas le ha traído recuerdos a la memoria, y no demasiado buenos por lo visto.

- Y crees que te lo está ocultando… para no herirte.

- Lo único que me ha dicho es que tiene miedo de perderme definitivamente si llego a saberlo. Y por más que le digo que eso nunca va a ocurrir no entra en razones.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

- ¡NO ALMA, POR DIOS! – dije mirándola completamente aterrorizada – ya me siento bastante mal habiéndotelo contado, no creo que a Edward le haga mucha gracia que lo vaya divulgando por ahí. Prométeme que no le dirás nada, Alma – dije suplicando – por favor.

- Tranquila no le diré nada – dijo arrugando el ceño – ¡pero no me parece bien lo que está haciendo! No señor ¡Siempre con secretismos! Una buena somanta de palos y le quitaba yo la tontería esa de ir como alma en pena.

- Relájate Alma – dije con los ojos como platos por la reacción de la mujer – a veces me das miedo…

- Tranquila cielo – dijo con sonrisa culpable – se me va la fuerza por la boca, no me hagas caso. Es que cuando veo que se va a dar de morros otra vez y no es capaz de ver la solución cuando la tiene delante de las narices… este hombre no cambiará nunca.

- Siento usarte de paño de lágrimas yo también – dije dándole un cálido abrazo – como si no tuvieras ya bastante con Rose. Gracias por escucharme, Alma.

- Oh, venga. Al final harás que se me salten las lágrimas – dijo la mujer sorbiéndose la nariz – eres la otra mitad de mi niño y siento por ti lo mismo que por él. Todo irá bien…

- Te quiero mucho Alma, no sabes cuanto – dije mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios – Haré lo que haga falta para arreglar esto con Edward, le sacaré a esas mujeres de la cabeza así tenga que arrancárselas con mis propias manos.

- Hablando de "El Padrino" – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo - te voy a decir una frase que viene muy bien en este caso.

- ¡Dispara, Corleone! – dije carraspeando para cambiar la voz y mirándola a través de los ojos entornados. Ella me imitó en su papel.

- "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos"

Mi querida Alma. Adoración era un sentimiento demasiado pequeño para describir lo que esta humana y pequeña mujer me inspiraba. Sus palabras hacían el mismo efecto en mi que las oleadas de tranquilidad que Jasper liberaba cuando era necesario, y me reconfortaban porque salían desde su corazón con un conocimiento de la vida que muy pocas personas poseían.

Después de pasar un rato más hablando con Alma sobre lo buena que nos parecía esa película, Carslisle entró en la cocina pidiéndome que le acompañara a la sala donde el resto de la familia, junto con los Delani, esperaban para plantear la cacería que se había preparado para esta tarde.


	45. Chapter 45

**Buenos dias de sabado...!**

**Nos vamos de caza? jajajajaja espero que os guste el capi aunque... bueno, ya lo leereis :S  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 45**

Las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar en el gran salón cesaron en cuanto Carlisle entro seguido de cerca por mí. Fui a ponerme al lado de Edward mientras las miradas de las dos gemelas se clavaban en mí como puñales. Levanté la barbilla y las sonreí, no pudiendo evitar satisfacerme por las expresiones de fastidio de sus caras.

- Nos vamos de caza – dijo Carlisle captando con sus palabras la atención de todos los presentes – como somos muchos vamos a repartirnos en dos grupos, cada uno de los cuales se desplazará a las zonas que se han elegido para tal efecto.

Los efusivos comentarios no se hicieron esperar y un murmullo de conversaciones impacientes recorrió la estancia. Carlisle esperó pacientemente a que todos se calmaran para continuar informando de los planes trazados de antemano.

- Veamos, Carmen y Eleazar irán con Alice, Jasper, Esme y Bella a la zona de caza que ahora os indicaré, y yo iré con Edward, Rose, Emmet y las gemelas.

¿Cómo? Creí haber entendido mal y miré a Edward para saber si él había escuchado lo mismo que yo. ¿Íbamos en grupos diferentes? Mantenía una expresión inescrutable y la mirada clavada, completamente inexpresiva, en Carlisle. Cuando apreté su mano para que me mirara no lo hizo, se limitó a apretar mi mano igual de fuerte_. No preguntes, espera_. Intenté recomponer mi impresionada cara antes de fijarme en las gemelas. Ambas sonreían.

- Espera, espera, espera… - dijo Emmet de pronto muy contrariado - ¿Quién ha organizado los grupos? Yo quiero ir con Bella – Rose se mantuvo callada y con la mirada en el suelo - te cambio el sitio Jasper.

- De eso nada – dijo Jasper riéndose de su hermano – es mi turno grandullón, tu ya has cazado con ella.

- Alice… - dijo Emmet mirando suplicante a su pequeña hermana – te regalo lo que quieras si me cambias el grupo.

- Lo siento Emmet, sabes que donde vaya Jasper voy yo.

- ¡Oh, venga hombre! – Emmet bufaba de indignación - ¿es que no podéis separaros ni un segundo? Edward y Bella van por separado… y Carlisle y Esme también – sus ojos se iluminaron con la esperanza - ¿¡Esme!

- Lo siento Emmet, yo también quiero ir con Bella.

- ¿Carmen, Eleazar? – les preguntó Emmet quemando su último cartucho con la pareja que lo miraba sonriendo.

- Carlisle nos ha hablado de las… habilidades de Bella y sintiéndolo mucho, no vamos a cambiarnos de grupo, Emmet – dijo Eleazar pasando un brazo por los brazos del hundido Cullen, consolándolo – tu ya la has visto, machote… deja que los demás también compartamos la experiencia.

Evidentemente se habían organizado los grupos con la expectativa de que los que no lo habían hecho aún pudieran verme en acción. _¿Por qué no me encerraban en una jaula y me tiraban cacahuetes? Era indignante._ Evidentemente ni a Rose ni a las gemelas les importaba perderse el acontecimiento de verme cazar y si equilibraban los grupos a Edward le tocaba con ellas.

- Por dios Emmet – intervino Carlisle entre risas – deja de suplicar y compórtate. Habrá más oportunidades para ti.

- Si claro – bufó resignado – habrá montones de ocasiones ¡montañas de ocasiones! Tengo una familia que es un fastidio.

- Bella – llamó Carlisle viendo mi cara de frustración - ¿tienes algo que decir con respecto a los grupos?

- Nada en absoluto – dije esperando que la mentira sonara convincente y pensando en la última frase que Alma me había dicho en la cocina – Lo siento Emmet.

- Perfecto entonces – Carlisle abrió un mapa que ocupó gran parte de la mesa del salón – Estas son las zonas que hemos elegido, vosotros iréis por aquí y nosotros…

Carlisle explicaba cómo habían organizado todo mientras los chicos escuchaban atentos las indicaciones que éste les daba. Yo no estaba para centrarme en los detalles, mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos acelerados que giraban todos en torno a Edward de caza con las gemelas. Me aleje del grupo y me acerqué a la ventana. La mañana estaba bastante despejada pero nubes de tormenta amenazaban a lo lejos.

Nubes de tormenta que también se cernían sobre mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué Edward no había objetado nada con respecto a los grupos? ¿Es que acaso prefería ir con ellas a ir conmigo? _Calma, Bella, no pienses de más_. Seguramente Edward tuvo que acatar las indicaciones de Carlisle y no quiso mostrar desacuerdo delante de los Delani. _Sí, eso es. No pasa nada más. _Hubiera preferido que estuvieran en mi grupo para poder tenerlas cerca si tramaban algo, si seguía el consejo que Alma me había dicho, pero después de ver a Tanta con Edward la noche pasada no hubiera sido una buena idea. Una sola mirada de mas por su parte y no me hubiera pensado ni un segundo caer sobre ella y arrastrarla. _Malditos celos estúpidos_.

La voz de Carlisle me devolvió a la realidad.

- Y creo que eso es todo – dijo mientras doblaba de nuevo el mapa y sonreía a su audiencia – saldremos en una hora.

- Bella – Emmet se había acercado a mi lado mientras el resto se iba dispersando para prepararse – me hubiera gustado poder ir contigo.

- Tranquilo Emmet – dije intentando sonreírle a la vez que con los ojos buscaba a Edward – habrá más oportunidades, te lo prometo.

- Eso lo quiero por escrito, hermanita – dijo apretujándome entre sus enormes brazos de oso mientras yo me sorprendía por el inesperado abrazo.

- Emmet – comencé a decir pero antes de poder continuar acercó su boca a mi oído.

- No les voy a quitar los ojos de encima – dijo en un susurro imperceptible – confía en mí.

- Emmet, no es necesario que…

- Sí que es necesario. Sé que no te hace ninguna gracias que él vaya en el grupo de las gemelas, pero estate tranquila. No se acercarán a menos de un metro de él sin que yo esté de por medio.

Volvió a zarandearme entre sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarme aunque casi me descoyunta los huesos del cuerpo en el intento. Le miré cautelosa mientras él me guiñaba un ojo cómplice y esa sonrisa tan picara, marca de la casa, hacía su aparición.

- Gracias Emmet – le sonreí agradecida – te debo una.

- Oh, sí. Ya creo que me la debes… - dijo el muy sonriente – y pienso cobrármela, no creas que no…

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a cobrarte? – Edward nos miraba de hito en hito a los dos.

- No es asunto tuyo chaval – dijo Emmet mirando arrogante a su hermano – eso es entre Bella y yo.

- Aparta tus manos de mi prometida si no quieres que te las aparte yo mismo – dijo Edward entornando los ojos y siseando las palabras a pesar de la sonrisa de su boca.

- Oh, me encantaría ver como lo haces – dijo Emmet devolviéndole la desafiante sonrisa – aunque con esos bracitos enclenques que tienes creo que tendrás que pedir ayuda a alguien más…

- Me basto y me sobro para patearte ese culo gordo con el que sueles pensar…

- Esto es increíble, ya estamos otra vez… – dije pensando que realmente se comportaban como críos – se acabó el show, chicos…

- ¿Tú, patearme el culo, a mi? – Emmet rompió en carcajadas – que mas quisieras…

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Edward avanzó un paso en nuestra dirección.

- ¡Basta ya! – tuve que volver a colocarme entre ambos hombres poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno – me sacáis de mis casillas, en serio.

- Ha empezado él – dijo Edward señalándole con un dedo – si no pusiera las manitas donde no debe…

- Pongo las manitas donde me da la gana – dijo Emmet sacándole la lengua – Bella también es mi hermana…

- Dejará de serlo si te mato…

- Pero bueno – dije bufando de indignación - ¿queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante? O creo que seré yo la que os patee el culo a ambos…

- Pues que deje de fastidiarme – dijo Edward con un mohín – vete de una vez a molestar a tu novia.

- Ya te dejo, Don Plasta – Dijo Emmet dándonos la espalda y encaminándose hacia la salida del ahora desierto salón. Se giró un instante para guiñarme un ojo – luego te veo, preciosa.

Edward bufó por la coletilla y tuve que retenerle del brazo para que no saliera detrás de su hermano y le despellejara vivo. La puerta se cerró dejándonos a solas.

- Me desquicia este hombre – dijo Edward suspirando para calmarse

- Y los dos me desquiciáis a mi cuando os ponéis en plan machito dominante.

- ¿De qué hablabais? – dijo de repente mirándome muy serio

- De nada en particular – dije evitando su mirada – le he prometido volver a salir con él de caza.

- ¿A cambio de qué, si puede saberse?

- A cambio de nada que sea asunto tuyo – dije de pronto molesta por sus inquisidoras preguntas.

- O sea, que se lo has prometido a cambio de algo…

- Edward, no sigas por ahí que nos conocemos – dije presintiendo que si no medíamos las palabras íbamos a terminar discutiendo en serio – no se lo he prometido a cambio de nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué ha dicho que pensaba cobrárselo?

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

- No soy sordo Bella. Os he oído hablar.

- Esto es el colmo – dije intentando no perder la paciencia – si nos has escuchado entonces ya deberías saber porqué ha dicho lo que ha dicho…

- Esa parte me la perdí.

- Oh, qué casualidad – dije mirándole con fingida sorpresa – creía que a ti nunca se te escapaba nada…

- ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

- No hay nada que contar – dije cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

- Creía que no tenías secretos para mí – me dijo a bocajarro. Sus ojos escrutaban duramente los míos.

- Aquí el único que mantiene secretos eres tú, Edward – dije sin poder contenerme más - Tú y tu manía de mantenerme al margen de todo.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Hablo de que te vas de caza con las gemelas, hablo de que no has hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por venir en mi grupo, hablo de que sigues sin querer contarme qué te martiriza ¿quieres que siga?

- Los grupos no los he organizado yo – dijo fríamente por toda explicación – Carlisle pensó que…

- Me importa muy poco lo que piense Carlisle, si hubieses pedido ir conmigo él no se hubiera negado.

- No creas que a mí me hace gracia ir con las gemelas, pero prefiero mantenerte alejada de ellas y evitarte el mal trago de tener que aguantar su compañía.

- ¿Evitarme el mal trago? Bonita manera de hacerlo, cariño – dije irónicamente – me tranquiliza mucho mas saber que estarán rondándote a ti solo, vete tú a saber con qué intenciones, mientras recordáis viejos tiempos juntos, antes que tenerlas a mi lado mientras cazo. Créeme que esto me tranquiliza mucho.

- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista – dijo comprendiendo mi perspectiva del asunto y frunciendo el ceño – lo siento.

- Edward - dije acercándome a él mientras cogía sus manos entre las mías – ¿quieres volver a lo de antes? ¿A desconfiar el uno del otro y hacernos daño con absurdas sospechas?

- No, no quiero – dijo tajantemente.

- Entonces tenemos que confiar y contarnos todo para que no haya malentendidos por ninguna de las dos partes.

- Sabes que no tengo interés en ninguna de las gemelas, puedes estar tranquila.

- Pero sé que en su caso no es igual, Edward. Sé que Tanya si tiene interés en ti.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? – preguntó de pronto alarmado.

- Os vi ayer, saliendo del cobertizo.

- ¿¡Cómo! – la sorpresa de su voz se mezclaba con la furia – ¿¡Es que ahora te dedicas a espiarme!

- No te espiaba – dije lo más calmada que pude – estábamos en el baño y Alice vio por la ventana como salíais de allí camino de la casa. ¿Qué paso, Edward?

- No pasó nada.

- Vi como intentaba acariciarte la cara…

- Tú lo has dicho. Lo intentaba – dijo mirándome muy molesto – no lo consiguió. Así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas.

- ¿Y qué demonios quieres que piense? No voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo cómo te tira el tejado abajo.

- ¿No te fías de mí? – dijo muy ofendido – después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿sigues teniendo dudas con respecto a lo que quiero?

- Me fio de ti Edward, pero no me fio de ella. Ni de ella, ni de su hermana, ni de toda su jodida familia.

- Con que te fíes de mi es más que suficiente… - dijo intentando serenarse

- Si me contaras qué es lo que te atormenta sería suficiente, Edward. Sé de lo que eres capaz y no me tranquiliza nada que no quieras compartirlo conmigo. Por lo tanto no pienso sentarme a ver como esa arpía te pone los cebos esperando a que piques.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que contar ni voy a picar ningún anzuelo.

- Cuéntamelo, Edward.

- No me presiones, Bella – dijo secamente – se acabó la discusión.

Se giró para abandonar el salón pero antes de que consiguiera llegar a la puerta me interpuse en su camino.

- Por última vez Edward, cuéntamelo. No me importa lo que sea que hayas hecho, me da igual lo atroz o terrorífico que sea.

- ¡He dicho que no, maldita sea! – dijo perdiendo por completo las formas - ¿Qué parte de la jodida frase no entiendes?

- Edward… - reculé instintivamente para alejarme de él.

Me llevé la mano al pecho como si hubiera descargado sobre mí un tremendo golpe. Al ver la expresión horrorizada de mi cara él fue consciente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca y sacudió su cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de los pensamientos que habían provocado semejante contestación.

- Lo… lo siento, Bella, yo… - se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo mientras con la otra intentaba tocarme. Me separé más de él.

- Adiós Edward – dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo del salón sin mirarle siquiera – que disfrutes de tu día de caza.

Cerré la puerta delante de sus narices con un sonoro golpe.

Me fui directa al dormitorio sin mirar si me seguía o no. El dolor que sus palabras me provocaron se mezclaba con la rabia que sentía por no ser merecedora de su total confianza. Si no me lo quería contar es porque era algo realmente gordo. Y empezaba a estar seriamente preocupada por ello.

Comencé a vestirme con la misma ropa que Alice me había aconsejado para mi última caza. Pantalones ajustados pero flexibles y chaqueta de piel entallada e igualmente cómoda. Ambas prendas eran negras y realzaban demasiado la blancura de mi piel, pero mientras me subía la cremallera de la chaqueta pensé que era mejor así, para que no se notara excesivamente que la palidez de mi rostro era más por la discusión que había mantenido con Edward que por la falta de sangre en las venas.

Recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo y me quedé mirando el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía. Intenté practicar mi mejor sonrisa de cara a la inminente salida que me aguardaba. Cinco pares de ojos examinando cada uno de mis movimientos era lo que me esperaba para las próximas horas. Y eso sin contar con las escrutadoras miradas de las gemelas antes de partir cada cual en su respectivo grupo. Unos dedos golpearon la madera de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Edward me miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Pasa – dije guardando el cepillo en su cajón y bajando la mirada del espejo a mis manos – yo ya he terminado.

- Espera Bella – dijo agarrándome del brazo cuando pasé por su lado para salir y dejarle espacio – para un segundo, por favor.

- Me están esperando – dije duramente deshaciéndome de su agarre – y no quiero hacer esperar a mi público. Si no te importa…

- Me importa – dijo agarrándome esta vez por la espalda y rodeándome con sus brazos evitando que pudiera dar un paso más lejos de él – déjame disculparme, por favor.

- No acepto tus disculpas – dije forcejeando para soltarme pero incapaz de apartarle ni un milímetro – déjame salir.

- He sido un grosero, bruto y desconsiderado animal – dijo apretando más sus brazos en torno a mí y acercando su boca a mi oído – merezco que me desprecies y que me humilles y que me odies por haberte dicho esas palabras.

- Que me sueltes te digo… - no soportaba que con un simple aliento de su boca mi fuerza flaqueara de esa manera – guarda tus trucos de embaucador para otra… - volví a removerme entre sus brazos.

- Dime que me perdonas y te dejo libre – me ofreció dulcemente, sabiendo el efecto que sus sensuales palabras tenían en mi voluntad.

- Cuéntame lo que quiero oír y te perdonaré – le chantajee sin ninguna piedad por lo seguro que estaba de sí mismo – de lo contrario ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido.

Me miró intensamente lo que me pareció una eternidad, intentando averiguar si la dureza de mi mirada mostraba indicios de quebrarse por sus zalamerías pero no los encontró. Sus palabras me habían golpeado fuerte y no iba a resultarle tan fácil conseguir mi perdón. No respondió a mi oferta, por lo que di por hecho que no entraba en sus opciones contarme nada. Por fin soltó su agarre y se irguió dejándome libre mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

- Lo que yo pensaba… - dije alisando unas inexistentes arrugas de mi chaqueta – que no te importo tanto como para confiar en mí.

- No es eso, Bella… - volvió a suspirar pacientemente, exhalando el aire con lentitud.

- Esto es volver otra vez a lo mismo Edward, y te digo de verdad que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos – Pásalo bien con tus amigas y no te preocupes por lo que hagas, no te pediré que me lo cuentes después.

- Bella, por dios. Escúchame ¿quieres?

Por supuesto que quería escucharle, pero como lo que me iba a contar no era lo que yo quería oír no me molesté en contestarle siquiera. Salí del cuarto de baño y de la habitación esperando en cualquier momento uno de sus terroríficos arranques de furia, pero no llegó. Lo único que escuché fue el gruñido que produjo su garganta cuando me vio salir sin mirar atrás.

Estaba segura de que esto me estaba doliendo más a mí que a él, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite y en apenas cuarenta y ocho horas había agotado la mayor parte con Rosalie, con las gemelas, y con su negativa a contarme lo que le pasaba. Que pensara un poco en lo que había ocurrido tampoco le haría ningún mal, pues estaba volviendo a la peligrosa costumbre de querer ocultarme lo que estaba pasando, y eso si que no lo iba a volver a tolerar. Ya no.

Cuando llegué abajo todo mi grupo estaba preparado y listo para salir. Jasper le explicaba a Eleazar la dirección que íbamos a tomar mientras Alice intentaba hacerme sonreír diciéndome lo guapa que me había puesto y lo bien que me sentaba la chaqueta. Estaba dándole las gracias por el cumplido cuando me quedé petrificada a mitad de frase. Al ver mi reacción Alice se giró para ver el motivo de la misma y quedó igual de paralizada que yo.

Las gemelas descendían por las escaleras como verdaderas diosas del Olimpo. Envueltas en vaporosos vestidos de seda y tul en tonos pastel, que unidos a los gráciles movimientos que ejecutaban parecía que se deslizaban sobre el aire como si fueran incorpóreas. Sus lacias melenas morenas ondeaban a sus espaldas mientras unas inocentes y arrebatadoras sonrisas decoraban sus hermosas caras. Recorrieron con los ojos a todos los presentes buscando a alguien en particular, pero Edward aún no había bajado. Sus semblantes de satisfacción se desinflaron un poco al ver que el numerito no les había salido completo. Di gracias al cielo por no permitir que Edward viera la majestuosa entrada en escena de las dos arpías. _Se va de caza con ellas, tendrá muchas oportunidades para verlas de cerca_. Acallé la voz de mi conciencia maldiciéndome a mi misma y desviando la mirada para encararme con Jasper.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – dije sonriendo todo lo natural que pude intentando no parecer desesperada.

- Claro Bella, cuando tu digas – dijo mirando con preocupación a Alice - ¿Va todo bien cariño?

- Si, si – dijo Alice saliendo de su ensoñación – cuando quieras nos vamos Bella.

Carmen y Eleazar salieron delante de nosotros. Jasper les abría el camino mientras Alice agarraba fuerte mi mano. Me giré antes de que la puerta se cerrara para ver si Edward ya había bajado pero no le vi.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo en un imperceptible susurro – todo va a ir bien.

Sonreí a Alice agradeciendo su consuelo pero ni siquiera sus palabras consiguieron apaciguar la terrible sensación de desasosiego que me embargaba. ¿Por qué era tan rematadamente estúpida? Se lo había puesto en bandeja a las o-diosas del Olimpo.

En vez de aceptar las disculpas de Edward y dejar que se fuera de caza con un buen sabor de boca y echándome de menos, había hecho que la discusión tensara más las cosas entre nosotros. Le había dado la excusa perfecta para que a la mínima oportunidad que le presentaran Edward pudiera desquitarse con ellas.

_No saques las cosas de quicio, Edward no haría algo así_. Claro que Edward no era capaz de algo como eso, me quería. Yo era su compañera, me había elegido a mí. Ellas no significaban nada para él y volví a avergonzarme de mi misma por pensar como una celosa empedernida. Además Alice no había visto nada extraño en la excursión que iba a tenernos ocupados a los dos grupos toda la mañana, lo que era una razón más para tranquilizar mis nervios. _Claro Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse_. Respiré hondo y me dejé llevar por esos reconfortantes pensamientos.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – dijo Jasper mirándome angelicalmente.

- Ya decía yo que se me había pasado demasiado rápido – dije agradeciendo una vez más la bendición que era para mí el don de Jasper – voy a tener que pagarte de algún modo las horas extras.

- Y me las voy a cobrar, no te creas que no – dijo guiñándome un ojo – el primer pago será hoy mismo.

Se detuvo y señaló con la mano en una amplia invitación la extensión del bosque que se abría ante nosotros. Me tocaba abrir la marcha y marcar el ritmo de la caza. Me sentí observada. Carmen y Eleazar me miraban expectantes y Alice no paraba de dar saltitos al lado de Jasper, impaciente por empezar.

- Vamos Bella – me animó Esme – lo vas a hacer genial, como siempre.

- Es que… - dije mirando culpablemente a Jasper – no sé exactamente qué dirección tomar, no he prestado mucha atención a esos detalles.

- Eso tiene arreglo – dijo Jasper con una gran carcajada - ¡te echo una carrera!

Y sin esperar siquiera una reacción por mi parte, salió disparado solo un segundo después de que Alice echara a correr primero, sabiendo de antemano la intención de su pareja. Un parpadeo después Carmen y Eleazar también habían desaparecido siguiendo los pasos de Jasper y riendo ambos por lo divertido del juego. La sonrisa de Esme se cruzó con la mía en el mismo momento que ambas salíamos en una loca carrera para alcanzar a nuestros tramposos contrincantes.

Resultó ser una caza de lo más divertida. Pasado el bache de tener que demostrar, una vez más, lo que mi Mara era capaz de hacer con las presas y dejando a mis acompañantes con los ojos como platos, descubrí que cazar también podía ser un deporte muy gratificante. Jasper era veloz e implacable con cada animal que se cruzaba en su camino, pero ver a Alice y a su pequeña figura moverse más rápido que el mismo viento, atajando cada uno de los movimientos que las aterrorizadas presas pretendían ejecutar, ignorantes de sus inútiles intentos de escapar, era como ver un baile perfectamente coreografiado.

Eleazar era el que más pendiente estaba de mis movimientos, a pesar de haber inmovilizado solo a la primera de mis presas, sus ojos no dejaban que ninguno de mis ataques se le pasara por alto. Inmovilizar a las presas estaba bien, era una manera cómoda y relajada de cazar, pero prefería no hacerlo. Lo realmente excitante empezaba cuando el animal presentaba resistencia. Cuando se le ofrecía la posibilidad de luchar por salvar su vida, a sabiendas de que era un esfuerzo inútil, pero resultaba mucho más gratificante la victoria.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando decidimos emprender el camino de regreso. No había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de volver a pensar en la pelea con Edward, pero el inevitable fin de la cacería y la inminente vuelta a casa, me sacaron de la nube en la que me había sumergido para evitarme los malos pensamientos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Buenos dias de lunes...!**

**Espero que hayais pasado un buen fin de semana :) segun el medico ya estoy recuperada y mañana vuelvo al trabajo, asi que volveré a colgar las actus bien tempranito.**

**Bueno, regresamos de la caza... ¿qué tal habrá ido todo? (fiu, fiu)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 46**

¿Se lo habrían pasado ellas igual de bien que yo? Malignamente deseé que no. Deseé que Edward no las hubiera hecho el menor caso, o que se hubieran aburrido como ostras, o mejor aún, que les hubiera caído un buen chaparrón que arruinara sus vaporosos vestidos y volvieran empapadas y chorreando barro. _Muy maduro por tu parte, querida_. Ciertamente no era un pensamiento muy maduro, pero podía permitirme un poco de humor ácido, dadas las circunstancias.

Sabía que no tenía nada que temer, que no tendría que preocuparme por nada, pues tanto Alice como Emmet me habían asegurado que estarían pendientes de él, pero ellas y sus malas artes no me dejaban bajar la guardia. Empezó a llover.

Entramos en la casa para descubrir que éramos los primeros en llegar y sonreí ante la esperanza de que el aguacero cumpliera mis deseos de verlas arruinadas en sus esplendorosos vestidos. Me encaminé a la cocina en busca de Alma, pero solo encontré una nota diciendo que iba al pueblo a por no sé qué y que volvería tarde. Jasper y Alice desaparecieron nada más llegar, supongo que necesitados de estar un rato a solas y Carmen y Eleazar hicieron tres cuartas de lo mismo. Genial… tiempo a solas para pensar en cosas que no quería. La noche empezó a caer.

- ¿Bella? – Esme me llamaba desde el salón - ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

- Dime – al entrar contemplé a la hermosa mujer con una carta en las manos. Me la tendió sonriente – Creo que Edward ha dejado esto para ti.

- Oh… - exclamé sorprendida viendo la clara y elegante caligrafía con la que estaba escrito mi nombre en el sobre – gracias Esme.

- Te dejaré un poco de intimidad – dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla – si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina.

Salió del salón antes de que pudiera volver a darle las gracias pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para articular palabra. Una vez a solas no pude evitar que me temblaran las piernas. Solo había recibido dos cartas de Edward en toda mi vida y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

El recuerdo de la primera hizo que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se me pusieran de punta, erizando mi piel, mezclando el recuerdo de sus intensas palabras con el inmenso dolor que a mí me consumía mientras la leía. El recuerdo de la segunda carta hizo que buscara urgentemente algo donde sentarme antes de caer redonda al suelo por la falta de fuerzas en mis temblorosas piernas.

Tuve miedo. _Ábrela, Bella. Ábrela y sal de dudas_. Tuve mucho miedo. Solo unas líneas ocupaban toda la extensión del caro papel:

_ Si con esto consigo que una sola de tus dulces sonrisas decore el pecado que es para mí tu boca, ya puede acabarse el mundo, porque yo moriré feliz._

_Te prometí una sorpresa y no creas que se me ha olvidado. Te lo dejo encima de nuestra cama, donde espero encontrarte a mi regreso _

Solté de golpe todo el aire retenido de mis pulmones y respiré aliviada. Me quedé floja después de la tensión y sonreí recordando que efectivamente mientras los chicos montaban la pérgola Edward me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí. _¿A qué demonios estás esperando? Muévete_. Salté del asiento y corrí veloz al dormitorio.

Encima de la cama, entre su almohada y la mía, un paquete rectangular esperaba ser abierto. Me deshice del papel del envoltorio con creciente nerviosismo para descubrir lo que parecía ser un gran álbum de fotos. Sujeto a él por un pequeño cordel colgaba una tarjeta en la que la suave caligrafía de Edward volvía a regalarme sus palabras.

_Recuerdos _

Lo abrí y me quede asombrada al ver mi propia vida en todas las fotos que cubrían las hojas. Algunas las conocía muy bien, pues eran las pocas fotos que conservaba de mis padres antes de que fallecieran. Y curiosamente estaban mezcladas de manera muy precisa con otras cuantas fotos, también nuestras, pero desde un punto de vista completamente externo, hechas desde una relativa distancia.

Navidades, fiestas de cumpleaños, aniversarios, todo. Allí estaba lo que había sido mi existencia mucho antes de conocer a Edward. A pesar del nudo que me tenía encogido el estómago paseé los ojos por cada una de las fotos y una vez más sonreí pensando en lo increíblemente sensible que era Edward para estas cosas. Vale que en algunas ocasiones la sensibilidad brillaba por su ausencia, dejando al descubierto al demonio que habitaba en él. Pero estos detalles, en apariencia insignificantes, y la habilidad que tenía para sorprenderme, hacían que el lado de la balanza de lo bueno pesara mucho más que la de lo malo.

Pasé las hojas maravillándome con los vívidos recuerdos que se despertaron en mi mente, e inevitablemente me retrotraje a aquellos años, acordándome de la dulce sonrisa de mi madre, tan parecida a la de Esme y del suave pero seguro agarre de las manos de mi padre sobre las mías, preparado siempre para sujetarme por si me caía. El álbum finalizaba con las fotos del día de mi 16º cumpleaños. El último que compartí con ellos, pues dos días después murieron en un terrible accidente de coche.

Me debatía entre la alegría por el regalo y la tristeza por los sentimientos que me embargaban, pero también en mi caso, la alegría pesaba más que la tristeza y decidí no esperar para compartir con alguien estos recuerdos. Y Esme me parecía la persona adecuada, así que bajé a la cocina con ella, apretando con cariño el álbum contra mi pecho.

- ¿Te pillo muy liada? – dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- No tesoro, ven. Siéntate conmigo – dijo dejándome ver su familiar sonrisa y fijándose en el álbum que apretaba contra mí - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Es un regalo de Edward – dije sin ocultar la sonrisa – y quería que lo vieras.

Me senté a su lado y le mostré el álbum abriéndolo ante ella.

- Oh, pero mira qué tenemos aquí… - dijo rodeándome con un brazo mientras seguía pasando las paginas - vaya con Edward, que calladito se lo tenía.

- Muchas de estas fotos no sabía ni donde las guardaba – dije medio avergonzada – dejé de mirarlas para no sufrir aun más su… pérdida – dije refiriéndome a mis padres.

- Eso es normal cielo, tendemos a alejar lo que nos trae malos recuerdos.

- No son malos Esme – dije sonriendo a la dulzura de sus palabras – solo son dolorosos, o por lo menos lo eran.

- Este hijo mío… - dijo chascando la lengua – Edward tendría que haber pensado esto mejor antes de regalarte algo así. Es un momento muy delicado para ti… y no tenerlos aquí cuando estás a punto de casarte, tiene que ser duro.

- No te preocupes Esme, hace ya tanto que pasó que me ha dado tiempo de sobra para superarlo. Me alegra comprobar que aún les recuerdo como si fueran a entrar por la puerta de un momento a otro, es un regalo perfecto.

- Tienes los ojos de tu padre – dijo deteniéndose en una foto de Charlie – o por lo menos antes los tenías… era un hombre muy guapo.

- Los Swan nunca hemos destacado por nuestra belleza precisamente – dije sorprendida por la observación que hizo sobre mi padre – No fue lo único que heredé de él, también le debo este genio que tengo, somos de carácter duro.

- ¿Y tu madre? – dijo observando una foto en la que ella me tenía en brazos – desde luego es tu viva imagen…

- Reneé era muy especial – dije contemplando su sonrisa en la foto – en cierto modo, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella… era toda ternura.

- Que pienses eso me halaga, ya sabes que te quiero como si fueses una más de mis hijos, de hecho ya lo eres.

- Y a mí me encanta formar parte de vuestra familia, no sabéis lo especiales que sois todos para mí y lo que ha supuesto teneros en mi vida.

Nos abrazamos contentas de compartir ese momento y satisfechas por comprobar, aunque no fuera necesario, que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Seguíamos mirando fotos cuando Alma entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

- ¡Oh, vaya…! Estáis viendo viejas fotos y yo sin enterarme – dijo a la vez que dejaba las bolsas que traía y quitándose el abrigo – esto se avisa y hubiera venido antes – dijo sonriendo – hacerme un hueco.

- Edward le ha regalado a Bella un álbum con recuerdos de su vida – dijo Esme moviéndolo para que Alma pudiera ver también las fotos.

- Oh, ¿Ya te lo ha dado? – Esme y yo la miramos asombradas – Le dije que esperara a después de la boda…

- Alma ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Esme.

- Culpable – se sentenció la mujer – aunque he de decir en nuestra defensa que él no tenía intención de contármelo. Cuando fue a recoger todas tus pertenencias para traerlas a casa también trajo esas fotos. Vi como se las guardaba antes de darme tus ropas para colocarlas y digamos que no tuvo más remedio que decírmelo.

- No me digas mas – dijo Esme entre carcajadas – ¿empleaste el 3º grado con él?

- No me quedó más remedio – dijo Alma respondiendo a las risas de Esme – Tuve que emplearme a fondo… al principio se resistió, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra mí.

- Entonces gracias a ti también Alma – dije sonriendo a la mujer – gracias por guardarle el secreto, me ha encantado.

- Todo el mérito es de Edward, corazón – dijo cogiéndome la mano y apretándomela levemente – los recuerdos, aunque sean dolorosos, solo son eso… recuerdos. No deben condicionar nuestro presente, y mucho menos nuestro futuro.

Las palabras de Alma iban cargadas de un doble significado que asocié a la conversación que habíamos mantenido ella y yo aquella misma mañana, cuando le conté mis preocupaciones por Edward. Y una vez más volví a dar gracias al cielo por permitirme conocer a esta mujer, que era un verdadero ángel caminando por la tierra.

Seguíamos viendo fotos y comentándolas cuando nos llegaron los sonidos del otro grupo que regresaba de la caza. Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a recibirlos al salón, mientras yo me preparaba mentalmente para hacer frente a lo que estuviera esperándome al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando entré en el amplio salón estuve a punto de reír a carcajada limpia cuando vi que, efectivamente, un chaparrón había hecho estragos en los vestidos de las gemelas. _Gracias, gracias, gracias. _Pero el momento de alegría me duró poco. Todo el grupo, incluyendo a Edward, estaban empapados hasta los huesos, pero no sé cómo se las arreglaban las malditas hermanas para estar igualmente perfectas.

Los vestidos mojados se ceñían a sus medidas realzando de manera muy sugerente sus más que perfectas curvas, transparentándose en determinadas zonas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de quien las mirara. Su pelo mojado y las diminutas gotas de lluvia que aún resbalaban por la superficie de su marmórea piel, les daban un aire de frescura como si de mismísimas rosas se tratara, bañadas por el rocío de la mañana.

Esme y Carlisle comentaban en un aparte mientras Rose y Emmet no me quitaban los ojos de encima. Edward me miró un instante y no supe muy bien cómo interpretar esa mirada. Volvía a mostrarse completamente inexpresivo. Bajó la cabeza y sin decir ni mu se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Miré a Emmet esperando que sus ojos pudieran decirme algo más que los de Edward, pero solo recibí como respuesta una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo. _¿Buena señal? _Me dispuse a seguirle escaleras arriba cuando, una vez más, las o-diosas del Olimpo me tocaron las narices.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo Megan con su astuta sonrisa – te lo devolvemos completamente intacto, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- No me preocupaba por él precisamente – dije mirándola fijamente – sabe cuidarse solito.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? – dijo mirándome con fingida sorpresa – parece que no hayas respirado desde que nos fuimos… ¿tan mal lo has pasado?

- Al contrario Megan – _vamos Bella, inténtalo _– de hecho… me lo he pasado genial ¿vosotras no?

Lo iba a intentar, me concentré, sabía que podía hacerlo. No era la primera vez que lo conseguía, pero con personas extrañas no lo había intentado nunca. Desde el incidente con la cierva preñada había estado practicando con mi familia el asombroso don de intentar leerles el pensamiento. Unas veces tuve éxito, otras no. Pero una cosa era clara, cada vez me costaba menos esfuerzo conseguirlo. Aunque la mayor parte de mis intentos se concentraron en Alma. Era la única humana que tenía al alcance, pues el resto de vampiros de la casa tenían la mente mucho más entrenada que la mía y por lo tanto más protegida contra mis débiles intentos de intrusismo.

- Vale ya, Megan – dijo Tanya mirando con dureza a su hermana – será mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos las cosas en paz.

- No sé qué demonios le has hecho – dijo Megan cuando pasaba por mi lado siguiendo a su hermana para salir del salón – pero te felicito. Jamás he visto a nadie tan capaz de ignorarnos hasta el punto de hacernos pensar que no existimos.

- Basta Megan – bramó Tanya visiblemente molesta por el comentario de su hermana– suficiente por hoy.

- Cuánto siento que no te hayas divertido tanto como esperabas – dije esforzándome todavía más por meterme en su cabeza y obligándome a sonreír – lo de Edward debe ser cosa del amor, ya sabes. Cuando no pasas… hambre… no hay necesidad de buscar comida fuera tu plato.

- Debe ser eso, si – dijo mirándome, ahora sí, realmente extrañada – buenas noches.

Ambas abandonaron el salón sin mirar atrás. No había conseguido meterme en sus pensamientos, pero sí había conseguido ponerla un poco en su sitio. Y aunque mis instintos me decían que era Tanya a la que más tenía que vigilar, mi mayor preocupación en estos momentos era Megan. Estaba segura que los anzuelos que colgaban alrededor de Edward eran todos suyos. Ella sería la que iba a intentar minar la resistencia de Edward.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido Bella? – me preguntó Emmet mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los míos - ¿Me he perdido una buena caza?

- Nada fuera de lo "normal" hasta ahora, pero lo hemos pasado muy bien – dije agradeciendo su interés - ¿qué tal vosotros?

- Ha ido muy bien, pero tranquila, lo que ha dicho Megan es cierto. Tu querido novio ha pasado olímpicamente de nosotros. De todos.

- Emmet – dije un poco cohibida por la mirada de Rosalie – ya sabes que no… bueno, que no hace falta que… hagas esto. No es necesario de verdad, confío en Edward.

- Es bueno que confíes en él, no me gusta tener que vigilar a mi propia familia – dijo sin mirar a su novia a la cara – pero si hacerlo ha servido para que tú te quedes más tranquila, por mi ha merecido la pena.

- Gracias chicos – dije refiriéndome a ambos aunque sabía que el grado de colaboración de Rosalie había sido cero – sois geniales.

Después de sobrevivir a otro de esos abrazos de oso que daba Emmet, y bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, me encaminé hacia el dormitorio. ¿Así que Edward las había ignorado? Genial, por fin mis plegarias eran escuchadas. Dos de tres deseos cumplidos. No era un mal resultado si tenía en cuenta que sinceramente esperaba que la suerte no estuviera de mi parte. Pero fue toda una satisfacción comprobar que los deseos, a veces, se cumplen.

La última vez que habíamos estado juntos había sido un asco, habíamos discutido y nunca resultaba agradable discutir de esa manera con Edward. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta a mi espalda noté su presencia cercana a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba el dormitorio, sin ningún tipo de iluminación.

Sentí el aire moverse cerca de mí y casi al instante noté su pecho contra mi espalda, su brazo se enroscó alre dedor de mi cintura, su mano se sumergió entre mis piernas a la vez que su nariz inspiraba profundamente el aroma de mi pelo. Noté su erección, dura y ardiente, contra mi trasero. Giré la cabeza para mirarle, tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Te quiero - susurró.

Sus párpados se abrieron de repente. Era como ser atravesada por dos rayos abrasadores. De pronto se alejó de mí y retiró la ma no bruscamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde la tenía puesta.

- Yo, eh... Probablemente aun estarás enfadada... Así que en cuanto... creo que mejor…

Le sonreí mientras volvía a acercarme a él y le cogía de la mano guiándola de nuevo entre mis muslos, presionándola con fuerza mientras le obligaba a deslizarla por mi piel. Contuvo un segundo el aliento para después exhalar el aire lentamente en un interminable suspiro.

- No estoy enfadada contigo – murmuré en su oído, bajando mis manos hasta sus mojados pantalones y comprobando con mis manos lo mucho que me había echado de menos – ya no.

- Lo siento, Bella – dijo entre jadeos a la vez que sus manos se deshacían de mis pantalones.

- Me dolieron tus palabras – dije susurrando en su boca, dejando caer los suyos al suelo y empezando a desabrochar los botones de su también mojada camisa – no vuelvas a hablarme así.

- Lo siento mucho – repitió a la vez que sus labios dibujaban el contorno de mi mandíbula y sus manos hacían desaparecer mi camiseta – me cortaré la lengua antes que volver a faltarte al respeto de esa manera.

- No hará falta que te la cortes – dije atrapando su dureza entre mis manos – yo misma te la arrancaré de cuajo.

Cuando él gimió le acerque más a mí. Podía percibir exactamente cuánto me deseaba, y no sólo porque le estaba masturbando sino porque sus ojos me lo gritaban en la oscuridad con sordos aullidos que traspasaban cada célula de mi cuerpo.

- Estarás en tu derecho de hacerlo – dijo levantándome de las caderas y sentándome sobre el tocador que había a mi espalda – pero sería una pena quedarme sin ella – me separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas – echaría mucho de menos tu sabor.

- Si eres bueno – dije atrapando uno de sus pezones con los dientes y succionándolo antes de soltarlo – no tendrás que echar nada de menos.

Me beso con furia. Cuando él introdujo los dedos en mi sexo, mi propio cuerpo respondió igual que el suyo, y pude sentirlo aún más excitado. Los adornos que había encima del tocador tintinearon por el brusco movimiento. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada estremecimiento, se magnificaron. Empezamos a desesperarnos y el ritmo lento que habíamos mantenido hasta ahora amenazó con desaparecer.

- Gracias por el álbum – dije jadeando cuando su boca por fin soltó la mía – ha sido un regalo precioso.

- Tú eres preciosa – dijo obligándose a ralentizar su respiración y obligándome a mí también a ir más despacio – el mundo entero es poco para todo lo que mereces…

- Llévame a nuestra cama – dije enroscando las piernas en su cintura y enredando las manos en su pelo húmedo – necesito agradecértelo.

Nos recostamos entre las almohadas y nos besamos mientras nuestras manos cobraban vida propia recorriendo nuestras pieles. Despacio, con calma, aunque su cuerpo ansiaba desahogarse igual que el mío. Fue muy dulce conmigo, muy amoroso.

- Desearía que pudieras leerme la mente -dijo él, frun ciendo el ceño como si estuviera tratando de apreciar mis ras gos-. Sólo por una vez, desearía...

Agarré su cara entre mis manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos se hablaran, se sintieran.

- Sé lo que leería –murmuré en sus labios - que me quieres, que quieres amarme. No me hace falta leerte la mente para saberlo, porque ya lo estás haciendo.

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió. La expresión le transformó la cara. Resplandecía.

- Mi diosa…

- Esa sonrisa tuya hará que cualquier día me muera irremediablemente ¿lo sabes?

- Tú jamás morirás… yo no lo permitiré.

Me besó profundamente y lentamente introdujo su cuerpo en el mío mientras yo dejaba que al mismo tiempo el aire entrara lentamente en mis pulmones. Cuando estuvimos completamente unidos, se quedó inmóvil, me abrazó más fuerte aun.

- Te quiero, vida mía…

- No más que yo a ti, amor mío.


	47. Chapter 47

**Buenos dias de martes..!**

**Perdonar por el retraso en la actu, pero es el primer dia de trabajo despues de 20 dias de baja y no he parado ni 5 minutos.**

**Hoy el dia va de conversaciones... a ver qué sacais en claro de ellas (fiu, fiu)**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 47 (Miércoles)**

Cuando entramos en la cocina me quedé perpleja al encontrar a las gemelas con mi álbum de fotos abierto encima de la mesa. Tuve que disimular la expresión pues no estaban solas. Alma y Rosalie compartían mesa con ellas.

- Buenos días pareja. Edward – dijo Alma levantándose y acercándose a él para darle un tierno abrazo – te dije que deberías habérselo dado después de la boda, pero… - desvió su mirada hacia mí – me alegro de que en este caso no me hayas hecho caso.

- Vaya – dijo Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer – eso es nuevo. Alma reconociendo que no siempre tiene razón. ¡Habría que dejar constancia de tan importante acontecimiento!

- No te pases de listillo – le reprendió dulcemente – he dicho "solo en este caso". Venid, sentaros con nosotras. Estábamos viendo tus fotos, Bella.

- Oh, genial – dije intentando no ironizar demasiado – y yo sin enterarme, fíjate tú.

Rápidamente tanto Megan como Tanya hicieron sitio alrededor de la mesa dejándonos espacio para que pudiéramos sentarnos.

- Si Edward – le dijo Megan con su picara sonrisa mientras su hermana se limitaba a clavarle la mirada – siéntate con nosotras…

- Esto… - dijo Edward envarándose tan poco atraído por la oferta como yo – creo que mejor yo me voy – apretó la mandíbula - Tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo y no quiero… volver tarde.

- ¿Te vas al pueblo? – dije antes de soltar su mano mientras las demás seguían comentando la foto de turno – No me habías dicho que pensaras ir…

- Solo voy a recoger unas cosas para Esme. Volveré pronto.

- Puedo ir contigo… – dije acercándole a mi – no quiero quedarme todo el día sin ti otra vez.

- Prefiero que te quedes, Bella. Prometo que no tardaré.

- Vale – dije con cara de fastidio – pero después eres todo mío.

- Seguro – dijo sacando a pasear esa sonrisa suya – sé buena.

- Seré mala, que es más divertido.

Salió con sus pasos cadenciosos e hipnóticos a los que no perdí de vista hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él. Cada vez me gustaba menos pasar tantas horas separados. Ya fuera por un motivo o por otro el tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos se reducían inexorablemente. Suspiré resignada.

- Ven, Bella, siéntate con nosotras – dijo Megan sacándome de mis pensamientos – necesitamos que sacies nuestra morbosa curiosidad.

- Mi vida es muy poco interesante – dije mirándola cautelosa mientras ocupaba una silla en torno a la mesa – hay poco que contar.

- ¿Estás de coña? – dijo mirándome incrédula – seguro que es más interesante de lo que pretendes darnos a entender. Mírate – dijo señalando una foto en la que mis padres corrían tras de mí en un parque – Se os ve tan, pero tan felices…

- Lo éramos – dije controlando el tono de voz – tuve suerte de tener unos padres como ellos.

- Debió ser doloroso dejarles para hacer tu propia vida…

- No disimules Megan – dijo de pronto Tanya – sabes perfectamente que Bella perdió a su familia hace mucho tiempo ¿no es así?

- Cierto – dije mirándolas a ambas intentando averiguar si estaban otra vez representando un teatro – murieron cuando yo tenía 16 años.

- Desde luego Tanya – dijo Megan mirando a su hermana como si hubiera metido la pata – que poca sensibilidad tienes cuando quieres. Estaba intentando que fuera ella la que nos lo contara sin que pareciéramos cotillas de folletín.

- Como si eso fuera posible… - dijo Tanya devolviéndole la irónica mirada a su hermana - ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor a Bella le resulta doloroso hablar de ello? No todos los días tus padres se matan en un accidente de tráfico y tú, que tanto hablas de sensibilidad, tienes la misma que un cactus.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida de que las innombrables supieran cómo habían muerto mis padres. Vale que no era ningún secreto, pero me inquietaba bastante pensar que ese suceso estuviera en conocimiento de personas que conocía hace apenas unos días. Dudaba que se hubieran enterado por boca de Edward, eso seguro, pero Rosalie sí podía haber sido su fuente de información. Miré a mi cuñada esperando encontrar en su cara la respuesta a este interrogante pero me dio la sensación de que estaba igual de asombrada que yo.

- Bella es una mujer fuerte ¿verdad cielo? – dijo Alma interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio – lo tiene más que superado.

- Si, ya está superado – dije sonriendo a la mujer – y he tenido la suerte de encontrar una familia maravillosa que cubre de sobra mis necesidades afectivas.

- Entonces no te importará contarnos cómo pasaste esos años, antes de venirte con los Cullen. Tengo verdadera curiosidad al respecto, ¿cambió mucho tu vida? ¿terminaste tus estudios?

- Bueno, en realidad sí que me cambió la vida – dije pensando que tampoco tendría importancia contarlo superficialmente – fue muy duro y lo pasé bastante mal, pero el sufrimiento me enseñó a ser dura. Terminé los estudios, encontré un buen empleo y conseguí salir adelante. Ya veis que no hay nada de interesante en mi vida.

- Hasta que conociste a Edward ¿No? – dijo Megan mirándome pícaramente – ahí sí que debió ponerse interesante la cosa…

- Conocer a Edward ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dije sin querer dar más explicaciones.

- Pero cuéntanos… cómo fue, qué te dijo – Megan seguía insistiendo - ¿te asustaste?

- Eso es personal Megan – dijo de pronto Rosalie dejándome boquiabierta por su intervención – ahora sí que empiezas a parecer una cotilla de folletín.

Alma sutilmente desvió la conversación hacia otros temas relacionados con la próxima boda mientras yo me esforzaba por seguir el hilo de la conversación. Tanya estaba inusualmente callada aunque parecía devorar cada palabra que salía de mi boca. _Vamos Bella, inténtalo_. Asentí de vez en cuando y fingí encontrar muy interesante la cantidad de catálogos que empezaron a aparecer relacionados con la decoración para la boda, pero concentré mis esfuerzos al máximo en meterme en la cabeza de la arpía.

_Vamos, Bella. Esfuérzate más. En qué piensa, qué piensa, qué piensa. _Casi jadeé de la tensión que sentía en el cuerpo, esforzándome por entrar en su cabeza. Nada, era inútil. Había demasiadas distracciones. No estaba poniendo toda mi concentración, imposible estando rodeada de tanta gente.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Alma mirándome asombrada - ¿te encuentras bien, cielo? Te has quedado en blanco…

- Ahh… si Alma – dije recomponiendo la compostura y esbozando mi mejor sonrisa – perdonar. Estaba en las musarañas ¿decíais algo?

- Hablábamos de la fiesta pre-boda del viernes por la noche – dijo Alma poniéndome al corriente de la conversación – ya sabes… el ensayo general antes del gran día. ¿Sabes ya que vas a ponerte?

- Le dije a Alice que eso no era necesario – dije molesta porque los planes de la terremoto de la familia siguieran adelante a pesar de mis intentos de boicot – no necesito un ensayo general para casarme.

- Es una antigua tradición que no se debería perder – dijo Alma defendiendo la dichosa fiesta – es la cena de presentación de los novios y se aprovecha también para conocer las posibles eventualidades que puedan surgir y atajarlas para evitar que echen a perder el gran día.

- ¿Vamos a traer a los ciervos y a los osos aquí? Una cena sin "cena"… - dije sin poder evitar sonar sarcástica - Me muero de ganas por verlo…

- Lo de cena no es en sentido literal Bella – dijo Rosalie – llámalo fiesta si lo prefieres…

- Sigue pareciéndome completamente innecesario – dije en mis trece aunque completamente resignada – pero derrochar un poco mas de paciencia y aguante con otra fiestecita no es problema para mí.

- Entonces qué me dices – dijo Alma preguntando de nuevo - ¿sabes lo que vas a ponerte?

- Si. Un encorsetadísimo, estupendísimo y maravilloso modelito exclusivo, diseño de un tal Jean Paul no sé qué, modisto súper famoso y que estoy segura de que en vez de un vestido en realidad es una máquina infernal de tortura, creado única y exclusivamente para que no me pueda mover de ninguna de las maneras.

- Mira que eres exagerada Bella – dijo Alma sorprendida por la retahíla de palabras que había soltado en un momento – los corsés no son máquinas de tortura. Las mujeres los han llevado durante siglos.

- Dudo que los llevaran voluntariamente…

- Es cierto Bella, antiguamente no había mujer que no lo llevara – dijo Rosalie sonriendo tímidamente - aunque hay que reconocer que no son muy cómodos. Eso sí, hacían una figura muy elegante.

- ¿Vamos a hablar de corsés mucho tiempo? – dijo Megan con cara de fastidio. Comenzó a levantarse de la silla – Creo que mejor me voy a dar una vueltecita antes de que me matéis del aburrimiento.

- Te acompaño – dijo Rose levantándose ella también – quiero enseñarte algunas cosas ¿vienes Tanya?

- No, id vosotras – dijo tranquilamente – yo me quedo un rato.

- Como quieras…

Alma comenzó a recoger la mesa solo un instante después de que Megan y Rose salieran dejándonos a las tres. Cerró y me acercó el álbum de fotos que estaba enterrado debajo de los catálogos y demás folletos. Tanya mantenía la mirada clavada en una revista pero estaba segura que no le interesaba en absoluto. Ahora parecía que era ella la que estaba en las nubes.

- Un penique por tus pensamientos – dije intentando mostrarme amigable.

- Oh, perdona – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa – supongo que las musarañas también me han atrapado a mí.

- Siento haberte interrumpido – me levanté de la silla también dispuesta a abandonar la cocina.

- Solo estaba pensando… - capté en su voz un punto de tristeza – en lo diferente que vivimos cada una la misma situación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte parándome delante suya.

- Bueno, no es difícil ver lo poco que te gustan los preparativos y toda la parafernalia que conlleva una boda. En mi caso fue todo lo contrario, a mi me entusiasmaba cualquier detalle, por pequeño o insignificante que fuera.

- No soy amiga de las fiestas, eso es todo – dije manteniéndome en guardia ante una nueva pantomima.

- Supongo que cada una tenemos nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas – dijo lanzando un suspiro y levantándose también de la mesa – luego os veo, creo que voy a dar un paseíto por el rio.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina. Ayudé a Alma a guardar el resto de folletos y al acabar me encaminé hacia el porche, dispuesta dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que Edward regresara.

No esperaba encontrarme tanta gente allí fuera, pero parecía que lo inminente de la celebración había puesto a todo el mundo manos a la obra. Mientras Esme y Carmen se ocupaban de montar los lazos y las guirnaldas, Alice dirigía a Jasper y a Emmet, subidos ambos en sendas escaleras, en la colocación de los adornos por toda la estructura de la pérgola.

Carlisle y Eleazar observaban el avance de los trabajos sentados en los cómodos sofás exteriores.

- Ven Bella, siéntate con nosotros – me invitó Carlisle – Eleazar me comentaba lo mucho que os divertisteis ayer en la excursión.

- Si, fue realmente divertido – coincidí con él.

- Carlisle, tienes una nuera realmente excepcional – dijo Eleazar sonriéndome sinceramente – no sé como lo haces pero siempre te rodeas de lo mejorcito.

- Tengo una buena familia, si señor – dijo Carlisle henchido de orgullo – aunque tiene sus inconvenientes no te creas. No es fácil mantener el equilibrio.

- Bella sería un regalo para cualquier familia – dijo mirándome con dulzura – Edward es un hombre afortunado.

- Me vais a sacar los colores – dije agradeciendo el cumplido de Eleazar.

- Ojalá mis hijas fueran la mitad de sensatas que tú – dijo lanzando un suspiro – me tienen harto con sus caprichos y sus manías. Pero claro, tienen a quien parecerse. Carmen las tiene demasiado consentidas. Por cierto ¿Dónde andan?

- Megan está con Rose y Tanya creo que ha ido a dar un paseo al rio – dije contestando a la pregunta.

- ¿Al rio? – dijo Eleazar extrañado – A Tanya no le gusta el aire libre, preferiría quedarse mirando al techo antes que pasear por puro disfrute. De hecho, solo lo hace cuando sale de caza.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho – dije pensando en lo extraño del asunto – a lo mejor solo era una excusa para salir de la cocina.

- Puede ser. Con ellas nunca se sabe…

Desde el jardín Esme y Carmen me llamaban para que las ayudara con los adornos. No me apetecía nada volver a sumergirme en los preparativos, pero pensé que echarles una mano haría que el tiempo pasara un poco más deprisa.

Varias horas después de terminar de decorar la pérgola, y después de que cada uno volviera a ocupar su tiempo con sus quehaceres, yo seguía sentada y sola en los sofás del porche esperando a Edward.

Emmet salía de la casa en dirección al cobertizo pero reparó en mi presencia y varió su dirección para acercarse a mi lado.

- Eh, preciosa – dijo dándome un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro – si esperas a tu romeo ha llegado hace un rato.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? – dije sorprendida por no haberle oído.

- Si, ha subido al despacho de Carlisle. Está allí encerrado con él.

- Genial – dije disimulando la cara de fastidio – gracias por avisarme.

- No hay de qué – dijo guiñándome un ojo y volteándose para seguir su camino.

- Emmet…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás muy ocupado?

- Nada que no pueda esperar.

- Ven – dije palmeando el asiento a mi lado – hazme compañía.

- Guay – dijo mientras correteaba para sentarse a mi lado - ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? Coches, chicos, beisbol…

- Nada tan trivial…

- Filosofía, amor… ¡Ah, ya sé…! quieres pedirme consejo para que vuestra vida sexual sea menos aburrida… – dijo dándome un codazo a la vez que sonreía con esa picardía que solo los Cullen poseían – ya os habéis cansado de lo de siempre…

- Para el carro, Doctor Amor – dije haciendo que mi mano volara veloz a estamparse en su colleja – que aún soy una neófita descontrolada y puedo patearte el culo cuando quiera… no te pases.

- Vale, vale – dijo frotándose la nuca – ya lo he pillado… no te pongas agresiva.

- Rosalie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – dijo volviéndose a buscarla con los ojos pero sin encontrarla - ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie? Como haya vuelto a hacer de las suyas…

- No es eso, no ha hecho nada. Solo quiero que tú y yo hablemos de Rosalie.

- Ah, uhmm… vale – la sonrisa se borró lentamente de su boca – dime qué quieres saber.

- No sé cómo están las cosas entre vosotros desde que paso lo de… bueno, desde lo de las invitaciones.

- Yo estoy bien, soy un tipo duro ¿sabes? – dijo contestando de manera desenfadada – hace falta algo más consistente que esto para tumbarme.

- Hablo en serio Emmet – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos - ¿está todo bien?

- Todo está lo bien que puede estar, dadas las circunstancias – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – estoy decepcionado y ella sabe que me ha fallado. Intento no hacérselo pasar muy mal, pero… no sé, esto llevará su tiempo.

- ¿Y Rose cómo lo lleva?

- Lo está pasando mal, no te voy a mentir. No puedo hablar con ella de lo que hizo sin que terminemos discutiendo, así que evitamos el tema lo máximo posible. Es muy orgullosa y le cuesta reconocer sus errores, pero creo que va dándose cuenta del alcance de su daño.

- Espero que algún día abra los ojos, aunque también espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces…

- Hace sus avances. Ayer por ejemplo, cuando nos fuimos de caza. No se despegó de las gemelas en toda la cacería, yo al principio pensé que era por no estar con Edward y conmigo, pero que va… cada vez que una de ellas hacía el amago de acercarse demasiado a Edward Rose se metía sutilmente por medio y las alejaba muy eficazmente de su hermano. Ella por supuesto fingía que era por propio interés pero a mí no puede engañarme. La conozco demasiado bien y sé cuando marca las distancias.

- Oh, vaya – dije alucinada por semejante comportamiento inesperado – esto sí que es una novedad… ¿en serio hizo eso?

- Yo también hice mi labor, no creas que estuve cruzado de brazos – dijo queriendo llevarse su parte de mérito – los espacios que no conseguía abarcar Rosalie los tapaba yo con este cuerpazo que dios me ha dado – dijo sacando pecho y pavoneándose orgulloso de su musculatura – creo que no llegaron a verle ni de lejos, aunque claro, hay que admitir que no hubiera hecho falta nada de todo esto. Edward tomó la delantera y con esa indiferencia tan odiosamente eficaz que tiene nos ignoró a todos.

- Aun así es de agradecer. Todo esto está empezando a agotar mi paciencia.

- Tómatelo con calma, todo irá mejorando, ya lo verás.

- ¿Mejorando? Cada día va de mal en peor Emmet…

- Desembucha morena – dijo suspirando y pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros – dile al Doctor Amor porqué no has salido corriendo en cuanto te he dicho que Edward estaba en casa…

- Creo que está… evitándome – solté sin pensar si Emmet era el más apropiado para hablar de esto – desde que están los Delani aquí cada vez pasa menos tiempo conmigo y cuando le pido que hablemos se cierra como una ostra.

- No te comas la cabeza cielo. ¿Crees que los demás estamos menos ocupados que él? Carmen tiene acaparada a Esme desde que llegaron y Eleazar tres cuartas de lo mismo con Carlisle. Rosalie y las gemelas se empiezan a parecer peligrosamente a "Las Trillizas" y Alice anda tan liada con los preparativos de la boda que Jasper duda de que realmente tenga una novia. Todos andamos muy ajetreados estos días, y Edward no es la excepción.

- La excepción soy yo, que tengo demasiadas horas libres al cabo del día, y si no las paso con Edward me da por pensar toda clase de cosas…

- Búscate un hobby – dijo encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros - ¿has pensado en hacer punto de cruz o algo así?

- ¡Emmet! – dije golpeándole cariñosamente en el brazo – estoy hablando en serio…

- ¡Y yo! – dijo entre carcajadas – vale que el punto de cruz puede que no sea lo más apropiado para ti, pero puedes mantener ocupada la mente haciendo otras cosas, no sé… busca algo que te interese y dedícale tiempo.

- ¿Algo como qué? – dije de pronto pensando que no era tan mala idea. Si no hacía algo terminaría volviéndome paranoica perdida.

- Alice tiene la moda, a Esme le gusta pintar, Jasper y yo somos fanáticos de la PlayStation y Edward tiene su música. Carlisle y sus libros son inseparables, y Rosalie se pasa horas y horas delante del espejo. Busca algo que vaya contigo, con tu personalidad y poténcialo.

Pensándolo detenidamente sí que había algo que podría hacer, pero sería demasiado descarado pedirle ayuda a Emmet con el tema de la lectura de mentes. A ninguno de ellos le gustaría tener a otro miembro de su familia navegando por sus pensamientos. Con Edward iban más que servidos. Pero… potenciar mi lado Mara… eso sí podría ser un reto.

- Ya has encontrado algo ¿a que si? – dijo mirando divertido la expresión de mi cara.

- Bueno, creo que sí, pero me gustaría consultarlo con Carlisle primero.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – dijo sorprendido.

- Puede ser algo peligroso…

- ¿Peligroso? – dijo tan entusiasmado que se le iluminó la cara – pero peligroso en plan voy a dar clases de boxeo o peligroso en plan curso de remodelación de interiores…

- Mas en plan clases de boxeo, ya sabes… entrenar un poco a la Mara que llevo dentro…

- ¡Wooowww Bella! – dijo saltando del sofá de un bote - ¡eso sería la bomba! Yo podría ayudarte a convencer a Carlisle en caso de que se niegue y hasta dejaría que me usaras como conejillo de indias…

- Para, Emmet, solo es una idea – dije intentando calmar su derroche de euforia – no quiero que si lo hago sea de algún peligro para nadie. Hablaré primero con Carlisle y si no pone objeciones entonces ya veremos si necesito que me ayudes.

- Promételo hermanita... – dijo arrodillándose a mi lado y cruzando los dedos de sus manos como en una oración – prométeme que me dejarás ayudarte.

- Te lo promeeeto – dije lanzando un suspiro – siempre y cuando Carlisle no ponga pegas.

- ¡Guayyy! – dijo dando un nuevo brinco de alegría – joder que bien lo vamos a pasar… ¡esto va a ser mejor que salir de caza!

- Emmet…

- Dime – dijo parando tan rápido que apenas pude ver como volvía a arrodillarse a mi lado.

- Calma.

- Si.

- C a l m a… y discreción.

- Si, si tranquila. Chitón hasta que hables con Carlisle, entendido. Lo pillo. Confía en mí.

- Bien.

- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- ¿Me pides permiso para irte? – dije sin poder contener la risa – Emmet que no soy tu madre…

- Ah, ya, sí, claro. Perdona. Es la emoción – dijo levantándose realmente nervioso – me voy, si eso. Te dejo. Me marcho. Dios va a ser genial…

¿Me arrepentiría de haberle prometido a Emmet dejar que me ayudara con la Mara? Sinceramente pensaba que no, Emmet era el único más que dispuesto a dejarse maltratar, aunque corriera un grave peligro, con tal de hacer algo novedoso y tremendamente interesante para él. Representaba todo un reto a la altura de sus posibilidades, era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Y eso a mí me vendría de perlas.


	48. Chapter 48

**Buenos dias de miercoles...!**

**Que majo es Emmet, verdad? pues nada.. a seguir disfrutando de él ;)  
**

**Rossy04**... vamos nena, que en nada te pones al dia ;) y gracias ti por esa montonera de reviews que me has dejado segun los leias.

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 48**

Aún me obligué a estar un rato más allí sentada, esperando a que Edward bajara a buscarme. Cada vez me convencía más de que potenciar mi lado Mara podría ser muy interesante. Si casi sin proponérmelo había conseguido dominarlo lo suficiente como para inmovilizar a mis presas, explotar esos poderes y ver hasta dónde podían extenderse era realmente intrigante.

Desde que fui consciente del daño físico que podía infringirle a Edward, antes de que él consiguiera ser inmune, no lo había vuelto a usar contra ninguna persona. Sabía que no podría ser muy diferente a lo que ocurría con las presas, inmovilizaba y dolía, pero desconocía el alcance de ese dolor. Lo dominaba lo suficiente como para graduar conscientemente la fuerza necesaria, pero hasta que no lo probara con alguien que pudiera contarme lo que se sentía, iba completamente a ciegas.

Pasaban los minutos y Edward seguía sin bajar, así que me rendí y me levanté dispuesta a ser yo la que fuera en su busca. De camino al despacho de Carlisle pasé por la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas y pude escuchar como "las trillizas" como las había denominado Emmet, estaban allí reunidas hablando sobre los vestidos que habían elegido para la cena/fiesta del viernes por la noche.

Me costaba pensar que Rosalie acaparara a las gemelas por mantenerlas alejadas de mi o de Edward, por encima de su propio interés de permanecer con ellas por pura amistad. Emmet estaba convencido de que también lo hacía por el primer motivo, sin ninguna duda. Fuera como fuera, él la conocía más que yo y si era así, a mi me parecía perfecto.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho y entré cuando Carlisle me invitó a hacerlo. Me quedé un poco parada porque esperaba encontrar a Edward allí, pero solo Carlisle ocupaba su mesa.

- ¿No estaba Edward aquí contigo? – pregunté cuando me cercioré por segunda vez de que Edward no estaba allí.

- Estaba – dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa – Alice vino a buscarle hace unos instantes para no sé qué…

- Genial – dije sin disimular la decepción de mi voz – si Alice le ha enganchado ya me puedo despedir de verle en un buen rato…

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- En realidad si – dije pensando en comentarle ahora lo del nuevo hobby – quiero consultarte algo, si no estás muy liado.

- En absoluto - dijo levantándose e indicándome la ya tan conocida silla enfrente de su mesa – siéntate y hablaremos.

- Verás – dije acomodándome y pensando en cómo decirlo sin que sonara raro – aunque parezca mentira por todo lo que se me viene encima en unos días, estoy teniendo últimamente mucho tiempo libre y había pensado… emplearlo en algo útil.

- Eso es genial Bella – dijo asintiendo en conformidad con mi idea – tener la mente ociosa no es bueno en nuestro caso, los vampiros damos demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

- No hace falta que me lo jures – dije muy de acuerdo con sus palabras – el caso es que como aún no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto de ser Mara había pensado que podría dedicar parte de mi tiempo a profundizar un poco más en esta faceta. Siempre que te parezca bien, claro. Soy consciente de que puede ser un poco… peligroso.

- No tengo mucha más información sobre las Maras que la que ya te mostré en su día, pero creo que es buena idea que tú misma aprendas a conocerte y a conocer tus limites.

- Eso pensaba yo – dije asintiendo una vez más – saber de lo que soy capaz me ayudará a conocer un poco más como funciona esto de ser vampira. Emmet se ha ofrecido a ayudarme pero no quiero arriesgarme a causarle algún daño.

- Bueno, no creo que haya problema si Emmet está dispuesto a asumir los riesgos. Por supuesto deberás empezar poco a poco, con pequeños avances y controlando mucho los instintos.

- Puedes estar tranquilo – le aseguré – me lo tomaré con calma.

- Te pediría que me tuvieras al corriente de tus progresos – dijo dejando asomar al científico que llevaba dentro – sería muy interesante dejar constancia de tus capacidades para un futuro, nunca se sabe…

- Cuenta con ello – dije levantándome – gracias Carlisle.

- No hay de qué.

Salí del despacho y antes siquiera de conseguir dar un paso completo Emmet ya estaba a mi lado esperando ansioso que yo le confirmara lo que él ya sabía perfectamente.

- Emmet – dije mirándole acusadora – debes quitarte esa manía de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas.

- No he podido evitarlo – dijo ensanchando al máximo su sonrisa – la culpa es tuya por ponerme los dientes largos…

- Seguro… - poco a poco empecé a arrepentirme de habérselo prometido.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo abriendo los brazos como preparándose a dar uno de esos abrazos suyos.

- ¿Si ya lo sabes por qué me preguntas? – dije ya medio arrepentida.

- Quiero oírtelo decir… vamos hermanita…. Dilo. ¡Dilo!

- Tenemos luz verde… - comencé a decir pero al instante estaba atrapada por ese par de columnas greco-romanas que tenía por brazos.

- ¡Ou yeah! – comenzó a darme vueltas – eres la mejor…

- ¡Suéltame Emmet! – dije arrepentida del todo – para, para…

- Ups, lo siento – dijo dejándome en el suelo – se me había olvidado lo de la calma.

- Y lo de la discreción, Emmet – le recordé – también se te ha olvidado lo de la discreción. Aunque Carlisle haya dado su consentimiento hay que mantenerlo en silencio. No quiero alborotar a toda la casa con esto.

- Soy una tumba – dijo cerrando una cremallera invisible por encima de sus labios - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Mañana como pronto, así que ya sabes – le reprendí con el dedo – nada de nerviosismos.

- Ok – dijo recomponiendo su expresión – mañana entonces nos vemos, voy a molestar un poco a las trillizas.

Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó pasillo arriba, hacia la habitación de las gemelas. Me apresuré a buscar a Alice y a Edward antes de que las innombrables decidieran dejar a la parejita a solas y buscar otras maneras de entretenerse.

Bajé con paso vivaz y entré en la cocina esperando encontrarles allí. Pero la suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado. Alice y Alma compartían mesa pero no había ni rastro de Edward.

- Se acaba de marchar – dijo Alice adivinando lo que mis ojos buscaban ansiosos por toda la estancia – Jasper y él han ido a la ciudad a recoger los centros de mesa.

- ¿A la ciudad? – eso significaba que ya podía despedirme de verle en toda la tarde – la madre que le… ¡joder!

- Bella… - Alma me miraba asombrada – cielo, cuida tu vocabulario…

- Lo siento – dije mordiéndome el labio – es que el muy… escurridizo no me ha dicho ni adiós, vaya. Ni siquiera me ha dicho que se iba a la ciudad.

- Culpa mía – dijo Alice levantando un dedo y amenazando con un puchero – le pedí que acompañara a Jasper, lo siento si te he fastidiado.

- Tú no me fastidias Alice – dije suspirando resignada – soy yo, que me basto y me sobro para fastidiarme solita.

- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras? – dijo Alma mientras me enseñaba un modernísimo mp3 – vamos a elegir la música para el viernes.

- Música, para la fiesta – sopesé mis opciones – mejor os dejo a vosotras elegir libremente, no tengo oído musical.

- Si vas a darte una vueltecita con Emmet cámbiate esos Armani – dijo Alice señalando los vaqueros que yo llevaba puestos – los romperás y no quedan de tu talla.

- ¿Los vaqueros son Armani? – dije asumiendo mi total desconocimiento por la marca de mi nueva ropa – creía que esa firma solo hacia alta costura. Esto solo es un vaquero…

- Y así es – dijo Alice - solo hace Alta Costura pero esos simples vaqueros como tú los llamas son "Los Vaqueros" – me miró muy seria - Antes de irte cámbiatelos.

- Vale, tranquila – dije temiendo que esto desembocara en una clase magistral sobre diseñadores y firmas – me los quito. Por cierto ¿donde se supone que voy a ir con Emmet?

- A corretear por ahí – dijo mirando a Alma con disimulo para acto seguido susurrar las palabras tan bajito que a la mujer le resultara imposible escucharlas – ya sabes, por lo de tu nuevo hobby. Tranquila yo te guardo el secreto.

- Ah, ya, a corretear – dije sin sorprenderme porque ella ya lo supiera – por supuesto. Gracias Alice.

- No hay de qué – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa a la vez que agitaba con gracia los dedos de su mano despidiéndose de mi – pasarlo bien.

Salí de la cocina camino de mi dormitorio y al subir las escaleras me crucé de nuevo con Emmet, que de nuevo andaba en solitario por la casa como yo.

- Eh, pareces aburrido – dije sonriéndole por lo pronto que iba a cambiar la expresión de su cara - ¿No ha habido éxito con las trillizas?

- Me han echado a patadas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo resignado – toca tarde de solo chicas.

- Jo, qué pena – dije intentando parecer afectada - ¿y no te han dejado participar? Con lo divertido que es… ropa, rulos, laca…

- ¡Estás loca! – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – prefiero que me torturen antes que dejar que me pongan encima uno solo de esos artilugios que usan…

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – dije guiñándole un ojo como solía él hacer conmigo - ¿te dejarías torturar? Resulta que ahora no tengo nada que hacer y había pensado…

- ¡Oh! ¡OH…! - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente comprendiendo – Eres mi salvación, hermanita. Me estaba empezando a morir de aburrimiento. ¡GRACIAS DIOS MIO!

- Emmet, Emmet – le indiqué con un gesto que bajara el volumen de los gritos – Calma.

- Si, si. Perdona – sus dedos ya se retorcían de nerviosismo - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Me cambio de ropa y nos vemos en la puerta principal más o menos – miré el reloj de su muñeca - en un cuarto de hora ¿tendrás tiempo suficiente?

- Me sobran 13 minutos, pero tranquila, te esperaré.

- Perfecto. Ahora te veo.

- De acuerdo.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Volví a revolver en mi armario buscando las cómodas prendas que había usado en mis últimas excursiones alimenticias. Recogí de nuevo el pelo en una coleta y sin permitirme pensar ni un segundo en Edward cerré la puerta a mi espalda y fui al encuentro de Emmet, que como había dicho solo necesitó unos minutos para estar preparado para salir.

No íbamos a cazar, íbamos a practicar algunos aspectos de mi lado Mara, pero verle allí esperando mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo me recordó aquella primera cacería en la que mi ignorancia había fastidiado un momento que debería haber sido único para Edward y para mí.

- ¿Estás lista? – la sonrisa de Emmet deslumbraba por sí sola.

- Lista y preparada – dije asintiendo – cuando quieras.

Salimos en dirección al bosque. No tenía intención de alejarme mucho pero tampoco quería llamar la atención del resto de la familia así que dirigí mis pasos hacia la cabaña del rio. Allí había un claro que nos permitiría tener el espacio suficiente para estar cómodos y tranquilos.

- Bueno, y ahora qué – dijo Emmet frotándose las manos – que tienes pensado.

- La verdad es que esto es una locura Emmet, puedo hacerte daño si no tengo cuidado.

- Empezaremos por algo facilito y veremos cómo va.

- De acuerdo.

- Probaremos con lo de la inmovilización primero. Eso no tiene porqué doler.

- A Edward le dolía…

- Pero a las presas no parece dolerles, solo les inmoviliza. Puede que lo del dolor venga después… o sea algo combinado. Lo sabremos enseguida.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – dije dándole la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

- Completamente. Si veo que me sobrepasa te lo haré saber, cortas el calambrazo y listo.

- Qué fácil parece…

- Lo es. Venga Bella, estoy listo – dijo afianzando los pies en el suelo - cuando quieras.

Vale. _Allá voy_. Respiré profundamente y concentré mis pensamientos. Rápidamente noté las corrientes eléctricas, cosquilleando en su recorrido por mi columna. Intenté controlar la intensidad evitando mirar directamente a Emmet. No era lo mismo un ciervo que él e intenté pensar la mejor manera de descargarle el latigazo.

- A este ritmo me voy a dormir, Bella.

- Ya voy leñe – dije mirándole de refilón – allá va – solté una pequeña ráfaga y esperé - ¿Has notado algo?

- Nada – dijo moviéndose libremente – sigo entero.

- Eso es bueno – suspiré aliviada - ¿porqué me miras así?

- Porque te estás pasando de precavida – me desafió con la mirada – dale un poco más de caña, nena.

- Quieres más caña…

- Si.

- Vale – volví a concentrarme.

Aumenté un punto la intensidad de la descarga y volví a dejarla salir. Le miré esperando su reacción pero negó con la cabeza a la vez que me demostraba que podía seguir moviéndose. _Vamos Bella, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor_. Joder, no es tan fácil. Ese es el hermano de mi futuro marido, si me lo cargo no creo que me recibieran muy bien en la familia.

- Me duermoooo – canturreó con desidia – ¿necesitas motivación?

- Joder Emmet – me quejé – que no quiero que Rosalie me arranque la cabeza ¿vale? calma.

- La muñequita de cristal tiene miedo de hacerle pupa a Emmet – dijo entre carcajadas.

- Muñequita de cristal – dije recordando el mote que me puso cuando era humana.

- ¿Prefieres rollito de primavera? – bufé recordando la vergüenza que me hizo pasar esos días - vamos Bella, que no se diga.

- Tú lo has querido – solté la descarga con ganas pero solo la mantuve un par de segundos.

- Wooowwww – la expresión de su cara cambio por la sorpresa – lo he notado.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dije culpablemente acercándome a él – vamos a dejarlo ¿vale? Esto no ha sido buena idea.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Vaya sensación. Me ha hormigueado todo el cuerpo pero solo ha sido un segundo. Sigo pudiendo moverme. Tienes que intentar mantenerlo un poco más de tiempo.

- No esperarás que vuelva a repetirlo…

- Por supuesto – dijo empujándome para que le dejara espacio – pero déjate ya de mamonadas ¿vale? Suelta los caballos de una vez.

- Emmet…

- O lo haces o me pongo a airear tus intimidades ahora mismo – me amenazó.

- Vale, vale – dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás – pero no digas que no te avisé.

Solté la carga. La lancé contra su enorme cuerpo concentrándola en brazos y piernas. El se envaró confirmando que le llegaba pero que podía aguantarlo. Pude ver como los músculos se le tensaban cuando intentaba mover levemente las articulaciones, consiguiéndolo a duras penas ¿Podría por lo menos hablar para decirme que parara si le dolía? Me concentré en la expresión de su cara para captar cualquier tipo de dolor que reflejara.

_Debería azuzarla más para que lo suelte o esto será muy aburrido._

Reculé dejando de las descargas cesaran bruscamente. Jadeé por el impacto que me causó haber sido capaz de leer un pensamiento de Emmet. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Ni siquiera me lo había propuesto y así de pronto lo capté como si en vez de suyo hubiera sido mío.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo viniendo hacia mi en cuanto vio que dejé de someterle – has parado demasiado pronto.

- Ya, es solo que… - _¿Qué le digo?_ – creía que te hacía daño. Lo siento.

- No me ha dolido – dijo muy orgulloso de su aguante – solo me bloqueaste un poco.

- ¿No ha dolido nada?

- No, así que venga – dijo volviendo a colocarse en su lugar - que el tiempo pasa y no avanzamos.

Volví a concentrarme en los impulsos, esta vez mucho más atenta a los pensamientos que pudiera captar en el proceso. Los dejé salir con baja intensidad aumentando paulatinamente la fuerza según veía como le afectaban.

- Un poco más – pidió sin aparente esfuerzo.

- ¿Duele? – pregunté a la vez que intensificaba el ataque.

- De momento no – dijo mirándose las manos – ahora sí que no puedo moverme nada.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No. Dale un poco más fuerte – dijo entre jadeos.

- Emmet… - dije cautelosa. Él resopló.

_Qué manía con el dolor ¡Que no me duele! ¿Cómo se lo digo para que me crea?_

¡Otra vez! Había vuelto a ocurrir y me emocioné tanto que perdí un poco la concentración. Momento que él aprovechó para levantar su mano para saludarme. Suspirando por lo fácil que le resultaba aguantar mi poder, no esperó para volver a azuzarme.

- Puedo moveeermeeee – dijo sonriendo con malicia entre carcajadas antes de atiplar la voz para imitarme – oh, Edward… vamos, Edward… dame fuerte, Edward… si, si…

_Concéntrate Bella, si paras… _ ¿¡Se estaba burlando de mi! Sus palabras hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mi pensamiento. Ahora fui yo la que se envaró. Eso era jugar sucio, sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que mis intimidades estuvieran en boca de todos, y menos en la suya. _Al ataque Bella, haz que se calle_. Vale, si era lo que quería eso conseguiría.

Lo dejé salir con fuerza. Él se tensó tan bruscamente que oí crujir algunos de sus músculos.

- Wooowwww – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Así te gusta más… bocazas? – dije sonriendo con maldad.

- Eso está mucho mejor – dijo jadeando y devolviéndome la sonrisa con picardía – pero sigue sin doler… y el dolor… a veces gusta… ¿verdad Bella?

- Te la estás jugando – dije incrementando la fuerza de la descarga – deja el tema.

- Uuuaaaaa – dijo notando el ataque – ¿te dolió mucho, Bella? Esa postura es…

- Emmet… – le bufé sonoramente. Ya no hice por contenerme – no me provoques…

- Claro… que te… dolió – siseó las palabras – la primera vez que… te ponen a cuatro p… AAAAAAAAAAA, VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

- ¿Quieres que pare o sigo un poquito más? – dije manteniendo el ataque sin disminuir la rabia - ¿Vas a dejarlo ya?

- SIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIIII – cerró los ojos intentando aguantarlo – LO DEEEEEJOOOO…

Corté la descarga. Cayó de rodillas jadeando por el tremendo ataque que había tenido que soportar. Me miró con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro, lo identifiqué como respeto. De pronto me sentí culpable. Él me había provocado pero no podía dejarme arrastrar por la rabia a la primera de cambio. Me acerqué a su lado muy despacio.

- Lo siento Emmet, de verdad. No debería haberlo hecho.

- Joooooder, Bella – dijo echándose hacia atrás y sentándose de culo sobre la hierba – ha sido alucinante…

- ¿Estás bien? – dije mirándole el cuerpo a ver si había resultado dañado - ¿te duele algo?

- Ahora no me duele nada – dijo moviendo un poco los brazos y recuperando el aliento – pero estoy como... si me hubiera pasado un tráiler de veinte ruedas por encima… ufff.

- Te dije que esto no era buena idea.

- Ha sido genial – dijo sonriendo divertido – pero creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente.

- Lo siento – dije esquivando su mirada – no debiste provocarme.

- Había que hacerlo – dijo mientras se apoyaba en mi para levantarse – si seguíamos a ese ritmo me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

- No sabía si me mentías con respecto al dolor, no quería pasarme.

- Bella, cuando me ha dolido te lo he dicho ¿no? Pues fíate de mí la próxima vez… ya has visto que solo me ha faltado suplicarte.

- ¿¡La próxima vez! – estaba loco si pensaba que íbamos a repetir – no habrá próxima vez…

- Ya lo creo que la habrá. Ahora que sé que puedo esperar será mucho más fácil ayudarte a dominarlo del todo.

Mientras los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el horizonte, nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la casa. Emmet estaba realmente entusiasmado e iba contándome las impresiones que le había causado ésta primera toma de contacto con mi Mara. En cierto modo yo también lo estaba, había conseguido sin proponérmelo leer sus pensamientos.


	49. Chapter 49

**Buenos dias de jueves...!**

**Aviso de que el capi de hoy... va a escocer un poquito :S pero es totalmente necesario, asi que una recomendación: leer con precaución.  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 49**

_Menos de una hora después de que Bella y Emmet abandonaran el claro junto a la cabaña del rio, ésta volvió a recibir una visita inesperada._

_Edward sabía que éste encuentro iba a ser más difícil de lidiar que el anterior. La insistencia con la que ella le había machacado aquella mañana para hacerle saber lo que quería, había estado a punto de hacerle perder los nervios delante de todos._

_La odiaba y odiaba el chantaje que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, pero se sorprendía del poder que tenía sobre ella en estos momentos. La debilidad de Tanya por él le producía una sensación de superioridad que era malditamente satisfactoria para su demonio interior. Y ese era el motivo por el cual se las arreglaba para poder permanecer a su lado aunque le hormigueara la piel como si estuviera envuelto en una sabana llena de gusanos._

_- Al final has venido – la sonrisa de triunfo no tardó en aparecer – muy inteligente por tu parte._

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_- Bueno… os escuché anoche - dijo ella mientras se desabotonaba uno a uno los cierres delanteros de su vestido – ¿tú qué crees que quiero?_

_- La ropa se queda donde está—dijo Edward advirtiéndola con voz aguda._

_- No querido — dijo ella adorando este tira y afloja que protagonizaban – yo pongo las condiciones aquí – dejó caer su vestido al suelo, quedando en ropa interior - Desnúdate._

_- ¡Que conserves la ropa, zorra! – la espetó Edward sudando odio._

_- No estás en disposición de exigir nada —se acercó velozmente a Edward, agarró el cinturón de sus pantalones y se lo sacó de las caderas de un tirón, el flexible cuero crujió en el aire antes de caer al suelo – esta vez quiero ver tu bonita piel sobre la mía._

_Un sonoro bofetón atravesó el aire entre ellos. La fuerza del golpe hizo que la cabeza de Tanya quedara girada hacia el lado donde había descargado Edward el golpe. Los ojos de la mujer reflejaron la sorpresa por el acto a la vez que su mano protegía la zona golpeada, pero en vez de devolverle una mirada cargada de odio, Edward solo pudo ver excitación en sus ojos. Se le revolvió el estómago._

_- He dicho que la ropa se queda puesta… — se le estaba agotando la paciencia con ella. Y en eso consistía su puto objetivo. En tener paciencia y darle largas – no hagas que sea más duro contigo de lo que te conviene._

_- Ya no me acordaba de que te gustaba ser el dominante de la relación… me gusta que te pongas rudo._

_Deliberadamente, ella ahuecó la mano sobre sus pantalones, buscando la dureza de su sexo pero sin encontrarla. Edward sonrió de satisfacción al ver la expresión de Tanya al no hallar lo que esperaba, y eso prácticamente resumió la situación. Ella le deseaba pero él a ella no. La apartó de un empujón._

_Edward tuvo que mentalizarse de que lo que a ella le gustaba era toda esa mierda enfermiza de dominarle por encima de todo, el juego era lo que realmente ella iba buscando, no el hecho de llegar hasta el final. Ella ansiaba el combate sexual que tenían, eran como una partida de ajedrez con el premio de intercambiar fluidos corporales al final. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos._

_- Tócate —susurró ella acercándose lentamente a él y extendiendo los brazos en su dirección — Tócate para mí._

_No hizo lo que le pedía. Con un gruñido, Edward apartó las manos que subían por su pecho intentando desabrochar los botones de su camisa. La empujó de nuevo para apartarla, con tanta fuerza que la hizo retroceder hasta que su trasero dio un golpe contra el aparador que había junto a la pared. Se sentía bien tratándola mal, se sentía poderoso. Y no pensaba escatimar en rudezas para sacársela de encima lo antes posible. Caminó hacia delante, pisoteando su vestido caído antes de recogerlo del suelo y desafiando con frialdad la mirada de la mujer, se lo tiró a la cara._

_- Vístete – le ordenó mientras ella se apartaba la prenda de la cara._

_- Viendo que no estás muy preparado para mi podríamos empezar con algo más suave —le dijo, sentándose sobre el aparador y separando las piernas. Mirándole descaradamente deslizó su mano por encima de sus bragas y empezó a acariciarse – solo necesitas un poco de motivación… _

_- Necesito que te mueras para que se me ponga dura - a Edward el asco no le dejaba ni moverse._

_- Cuidado con lo que dices – dijo ella dejando de tocarse y estirando los brazos para engancharle de la pechera, la rabia hizo brillar sus ojos – No me hagas perder la paciencia._

_- Me aburres – dijo Edward con hastío dando un paso atrás y obligándole a soltar las manos de su camisa._

_- Eso es porque no participas – dijo pasando de nuevo la mano por sus pantalones sin encontrar respuesta a sus caricias – es una pena, pero la verdad es que no busco tu satisfacción precisamente, así que… - le agarró con ambas manos de la muñeca, atrayendo su mano entre sus piernas y obligándole colocarla encima de su sexo – cuanto antes empieces antes terminaré yo…_

_- Sabes hacerlo tu solita — intentó retirar la mano pero ella se la sostuvo sin permitírselo – ya lo has hecho muchas otras veces ¿No?_

_- No seas malo, Edward — dijo apretando la mano de Edward con fuerza contra su pelvis – seguro que en el fondo te gusta esto más que a mi… - Tanya amenazó enseñando los dientes - y no querrás que tu zorrita sufra…_

_Edward intentó zafarse pero en el forcejeo no pudo evitar tocarla y la mujer gimió por el roce. Se retorció intentando aflojar la presa de sus manos, lo que le posicionó demasiado cerca. Las piernas de la mujer se enroscaron en torno a las suyas, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Solo vio una salida posible para deshacerse de los tentáculos que le encerraban, terminaría con eso lo antes posible. Presionó con fuerza su mano contra el sexo de la mujer, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción ocupaba la cara de ella a la vez que ella abría mas las piernas, soltándole por fin. Intentó acercarse a su boca pero Edward se separó aun más, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de su piel. La distancia con ella era necesaria, era la única forma en que su naturaleza de vampiro decente podía soportar las cosas que ella quería de él._

_Sintió un repugnante asco cuando bajo la vista y vio donde estaba su mano. Sintió un breve e inquietante desplazamiento, como si fuera otra persona y no él quien estaba haciendo aquello, como si fuera la mano de algún otro la que tocaba la entrepierna de esa arpía. Y realmente era así, porque Edward no estaba en esa habitación. Su parte buena la había dejado en la puerta antes de entrar. Su demonio era el que ahora estaba haciendo aquello._

_- Vamos Eddy… - gimió ella zarandeando la muñeca de Edward - sé que sabes hacerlo mejor._

_- Confórmate con esto – dijo clavando mas los dedos, haciéndola casi gritar de dolor – no obtendrás nada más._

_Ella empezó a respirar trabajosamente. Su rostro se contraía por el dolor que la rudeza de sus manos le causaba, pero ese dolor, lejos de disuadirla para dejarlo, hacía que se entusiasmara mucho más con el juego. Edward fue implacable, con cada gesto de dolor en la cara de ella el conseguía su propia, aunque pequeña, victoria personal. Siguió apretando con más fuerza, retorciendo sin piedad._

_- ¡Ahh! – Tanya se quejó por la fuerza desmesurada que él empleaba, dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes - Arráncame las bragas. Ahora._

_- No – si podía tener la mano en esa parte de su cuerpo era porque aun conservaba la fina tela que separaba los dedos de su sexo._

_Un consuelo bastante absurdo, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo. Aunque no hizo ningún ruido, fuera de los constantes jadeos, sabía que ella se estaba aproximando a ese momento, y la sensación de dominio que hasta ahora tenía sobre la situación se desvaneció. Lo hacía para vencerla, para humillarla, y que ella consiguiera disfrutarlo, a pesar de casi destrozarla con las manos, le dejaba completamente derrotado. _

_A pesar de que se había jurado no hacerlo no pudo evitarlo, pensó en Bella. Pensó en cada vez que Bella le regalaba el sonido de su voz con cada orgasmo que tenía gracias a sus manos. Y se odió por hacerle esto. Pero lo hacía por ella, para que no sufriera, y si tenía que manosear a esa zorra para que Bella no pagara sus errores, lo haría. Aunque después sintiera la necesidad de cortarse la mano para no mancillar el cuerpo de su mujer con la misma piel que había tocado a esa serpiente._

_La mujer se removió en las sombras, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Él supo el preciso momento en que le llegaba el orgasmo, porque emitió un fuerte gemido, a la vez que aflojaba el agarre que ella tenía sobre su mano. Situación que Edward aprovechó para sacarla bruscamente de entre sus muslos. Unos instantes después Tanya recuperó el ritmo de su respiración._

_- No vas a poder evitarlo siempre Edward —dijo bajándose del aparador y atusando su desordenado pelo — sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que darme lo que quiero._

_- Eso ni lo sueñes – dijo lo más hiriente que pudo – sabes cuál es la única forma de que se me ponga dura contigo._

_- ¿Ahora te va la necrofilia? – dijo ella carcajeándose muy satisfecha – Tic, tac, Edward. El tiempo pasa y aunque me gustan estos jueguecitos se me está acabando la paciencia._

_Edward miró a la mujer que se erguía orgullosa delante de él y decidió que no podría soportar otro encuentro como aquél. Quería terminar con esto ahora, quería quitarse de en medio todos sus problemas llevándose por delante a esa arpía despiadada. Quería a matarla. Iba a matarla. Ya pensaría después como se lo explicaría al resto de su familia. _

_La agarró del cuello y fue a estamparla contra la pared. Los ojos Tanya se abrieron por el inesperado y veloz ataque, lo que hizo que un brillo de miedo asomara en la mirada de ella. Edward apretó. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello intentando aflojar sus dedos, pero Edward apretó más aun. Saboreó el veneno que le llenaba la boca a la vez que se preparaba para girar en un ángulo imposible la cabeza de Tanya y arrancársela del cuerpo._

_Pero un instante antes de ejecutar su impulso, una imagen de Bella suplicando a Eleazar que no matara a Edward por haberle arrebatado la vida a su hija le cortó la respiración. Se quedó completamente estático y sudando odio por esa pérfida familia de asquerosas sanguijuelas y se obligó a soltarla, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y manteniendo su cara completamente inexpresiva._

_Tanya jadeó aliviada de verse libre, se dio un segundo para tranquilizarse. Inmediatamente fue a recoger su vestido y lo paso lentamente por su cabeza para que volviera a cubrir su cuerpo. Había estado cerca de morir allí mismo pero sabía que Edward no controlaba su atormentada conciencia. Sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción al ver la expresión de Edward. Odio, mucho odio. _

_Odiaba sus encuentros, y ella lo sabía. Que se sintiera sucio era lo que ella pretendía, buscaba hacerle sentir la necesidad de meterse de cabeza en un baño con lejía y lavarse hasta limpiar hasta el último rastro de ella como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero era condenadamente fuerte, más de lo que recordaba y verle impertérrito y completamente indiferente después de semejante sesión la llenaba de furia. _

_- Pronto tendrás noticias mías – dijo sacando de su bolso un pequeño pintalabios rojo, pasándoselo después sensualmente por los labios – en unos días te casas y esto llega a su fin, así que mentalízate._

_Edward ni se paró a mirarla ni mucho menos a contestarla. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y salió al exterior respirando aliviado el fresco aire de la noche, limpiando sus pulmones del viciado y asqueroso olor que había en aquella habitación. Pero su fuerza se estaba resquebrajando, su tiempo se agotaba y el terrible final se acercaba irremediablemente. _

_Un pensamiento atronador le devastó por dentro, accediera o no al chantaje Tanya terminaría contándoselo a Bella._

… _. …_

Al llegar a casa y debido a la insistencia del propio Emmet dejé que fuera él quien le diera las novedades a Carlisle, tal y como éste me había pedido. Ya mañana tranquilamente iría yo a hablar con él, pues aunque estaba segura de que Emmet podría darle mucha más información que yo, Carlisle estaría interesado en conocer mi propia vivencia.

Me dejé caer en el sofá escuchando algún sonido que me indicara si Edward estaba en casa. Nada. Aún no había vuelto. La casa estaba inusualmente tranquila. Genial, más tiempo para volverme paranoica.

Pero la tranquilidad duró un suspiro. Al poco de que mi mente empezara a deambular por los acontecimientos que habían propiciado que no coincidiera con Edward en todo el día Alice entró en el salón dispuesta a no darme ni un pequeño respiro.

- Sé que dirás que si, por lo que preguntártelo es un simple formalismo.

- Así que un simple formalismo… – dije a la vez que ella asentía - ¿Qué quieres Alice?

- Que vayamos a tu dormitorio y me dejes probarte el vestido de la fiesta.

- ¿Y ya sabes que diré que si? – volvió a asentir - ¿Y qué pasaría si ahora cojo y digo que no?

- Si dices que no herirás mis sentimientos y te sentirás culpable por no darme ese pequeño gusto después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Yo te diré que no tiene importancia, lo que hará que te sientas más culpable aún y después de que yo, elegantemente resignada, me marche de este salón dejándote escarbar en tu conciencia, vendrás en mi busca para decirme que lo has pensado mejor y que estarías encantada de probarte el vestido.

- Joder Alice – dije con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas – a veces me das mucho miedo…

- Soy inofensiva – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndome con dulzura – bueno ¿qué dices?

- Iré contigo a probarme el vestido – dije resignada – prefiero ahorrarme lo de escarbar en mi conciencia.

- Ya te dije que dirías que si – dijo arrogantemente.

- Por supuesto.

De camino a mi habitación hicimos una parada en la suya, donde se perdió un segundo en su vestidor para sacar una gran funda, dentro de la cual estaba el flamante vestido del tal Jean Paul no sé qué, y que yo iba a lucir elegantemente en esa absurda fiesta de presentación pre-boda.

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta a su espalda me quité la chaqueta y la dejé sobre una silla. Cuando me giré para enfrentar el suplicio desplegó ante mí un par de blancas medias que oscilaban al lado de un sugerente conjunto de ropa interior.

- Póntelo – dijo con su gran sonrisa y sus pestañas batiendo el aire.

- Alice, probarme el vestido no incluía también la ropa interior.

- Hay que probárselo todo – dijo dejando en mis manos las finas telas – también he traído los zapatos ¿quieres que te ayude?

- No, gracias - dije cogiendo las prendas y encaminándome al baño – puedo yo solita.

Cuando me quité la ropa y me dispuse a meterme en el dichoso corsé estuve pendiente de los sonidos de la casa. Nada de Edward. _Empiezas a parecer desesperada, desconecta_. Vale, lo intentaría. Cuando me miré en el espejo casi me dio un patatús ¿cómo podía gustarle a las mujeres llevar estas cosas? No estaba en contra de la lencería fina, pero esto eran palabras mayores. Aparté la mirada pues si hubiera sido aún humana la visión me habría disparado los colores hasta lo vergonzoso.

- ¿Sales o entro? – amenazó Alice desde fuera.

- Ya voy – dije terminando rápidamente de deslizar las medias por mis piernas.

Si solo la ropa interior ya era así, miedo me daba ver el vestidito.

- ¡Oh, qué bien te queda! – dijo inspeccionando con rapidez el resultado – Edward quedará gratamente impresionado.

- El vestido, Alice – dije ignorando el comentario – en estos momentos me importa poco lo impresionado que pueda quedar Edward cuando lo vea.

- ¿Estás enfadada con él? – dijo mientras sacaba el vestido de la funda.

- Hoy me tiene muy contenta, si – dije viendo que la prenda era realmente una preciosidad.

- Algo le pasa, lo sé. Levanta los brazos – lo hice y comenzó a metérmelo por la cabeza – Lleva unos días muy raro. Pero sigo sin ver nada en especial.

- Hoy no le he visto en todo el día – dije ayudándola a cerrar el sofisticado cierre de cintas y botoncillos – creo que está evitándome.

- Gírate un poco – dijo para terminar de colocar el vestido en su sitio. La obedecí - ¿habéis hablado de ello?

- Lo he intentado pero no suelta ni media palabra – dije colocándome el pecho dentro del apretado vestido – y se me agota la paciencia.

- Esto ya está – dijo con una triunfal sonrisa – ponte los zapatos. Así. Deja que te vea.

- ¿Veredicto? – dije dando una vuelta sobre mi misma – ¿paso el aprobado?

- Pasas de aprobado y con nota – dijo llevándome hasta el espejo – compruébalo por ti misma.

- Oh, Vaya – dije mirando mi reflejo - ¿esa soy yo?

- Falta arreglar el pelo y las joyas, pero creo que a grandes rasgos…

No podía evitar mirar la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. El vestido color plata era alucinante y a pesar de la poca elegancia que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida humana, el apretado corpiño y la larga falda acentuaban cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo, haciéndome parecer una de esas estrellas de cine que paseaban su palmito por la alfombra roja.

- Estarás perfecta – dijo mirando orgullosa el resultado de su trabajo - Que envidia de piernas hija, si yo las tuviera tan largas como tú no se me escaparían los vestidos como ese.

- Precioso – dije echando un último vistazo antes de apartarme del espejo – una vez más… gracias.

En esta ocasión fui yo la que se colgó de su cuello, y sacándome los zapatos para quedar a una altura más adecuada para ello, la abracé con cariño. Un portazo en el piso de abajo nos saco de nuestro feliz momento de vestidos y carantoñas. Edward había llegado a casa.

- Oh, oh… - dijo Alice abriendo mucho los ojos – nos va a pillar con las manos en la masa.

- De eso nada – dije desplazándome a la puerta y echando el pestillo – ahora le va a tocar a él esperar.

- Sabes que esa puerta no le detendrá si quiere entrar…

- No entrará – dije agarrándome las manos y paseando nerviosa por la habitación – que tome un poco de su propia medicina…

- Bella, no viene muy contento – dijo mirándome ir de un lado a otro – hablar de ello antes de que deis rienda suelta a vuestras frustraciones.

- ¿Que hablemos de ello? si no me cuenta nada. No quiere hablar conmigo, me evita.

- Encuentra la forma Bella, pero te pido calma esta noche – dijo oyendo igual que yo los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo – está al límite.

- ¿Al límite? ¿Al límite de qué? La que está que no puedo más soy yo. Alice dime ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No lo sé… no veo nada claro, algo ha cambiado pero… no logro ver…

Perfecto. Para una vez que necesitaba que Alice usara convenientemente su don, ella no veía nada. El picaporte de la puerta se movió cuando Edward intentó entrar en la habitación. Al ver que estaba cerrada y después de esperar durante dos interminables segundos, él fuera y nosotras dentro en completo silencio, sus dedos golpearon llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – me llamó con voz inexpresiva.

- Un momento Edward – dijo Alice dándose cuenta de pronto que no me había quitado aun el vestido – danos un minuto ¿vale? – al no recibir respuesta por su parte Alice susurró – vamos quítate el vestido, rápido.

- No me importa el vestido Alice – dije cuando ya notaba como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago - no me importa en absoluto. Quiero que esto se acabe de una vez.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él antes de que entre? – dijo tan bajito que casi me costó trabajo escucharla.

- No, no quiero que lo hagas – dije con un tono de voz normal, ya no me importaba ni que me escuchara hablar de ello – ya estoy cansada Alice. Vete tranquila, mañana nos vemos.

- Pero el vestido…

- Olvida el vestido. Déjale entrar.

- ¿Segura? – asentí lentamente mirando al suelo – recuerda lo de mantener la calma ¿vale?

- Vale – dije sonriendo sin ganas e indicándole la puerta – anda, vete a buscar a tu Jasper.

- Todo va a ir bien Bella – dijo mirándome muy segura de sí misma.

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

- Porque sigo viéndoos casados y felices – dijo con una gran sonrisa – sea lo que sea lo que ahora no va bien terminará poco después de que el cura diga Amén.

Tragué con fuerza incapaz de decir nada. Ella seguía viendo nuestra boda porque ni a Edward ni a mí se nos había pasado por la cabeza echarnos atrás. Y si ese día llegaba y era como Alice había dicho, me daba igual pasar por el mismísimo infierno si con ello conseguía que fuéramos felices. Después de darme un cálido beso en la mejilla se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió muy sonriente para salir.

- Alice – dijo él cediendo el paso a su hermana.

- Edward – dijo ella aceptando la cortesía y sonriéndole antes de perderse de mi vista.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo mirándome con cautela desde la puerta.

- Pasa.


	50. Chapter 50

**Buenos dias de viernes...!**

**¿Qué sería de cualquier fic si no hubiera este tipo de lios entre sus personajes? Exacto, no habría fic... asi que solo os digo que tengais paciencia, que le deis a Edward un voto de confianza y que os prepareis porque estamos en la recta final de esta historia. Hoy, la luz va a iluminar muchas mentes... ;)**

**Y si, el fin de semana habrá actus. Ya no paramos hasta el "The End"  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 50**

Tuve que sentarme con miedo de que mis piernas no soportaran mi peso en su presencia. Cuando vi sus ojos supe que efectivamente algo había cambiado en él. Daba miedo. Sus ojos me daban miedo. Parecía cansado, parecía realmente harto de todo.

- Estás preciosa - dijo acercándose lentamente a mí.

- Gracias - dije envarándome cuando noté su cercanía.

- Quiero besarte – se inclinó para llegar a mis labios - ¿Tienes ganas de permitírmelo?

A pesar del temor y la preocupación que me despertaba su expresión seguía terriblemente enfada con él. Cuando vacilé, pude ver que la resignación acudía a sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás.

- Lo siento – se disculpó sin mostrar ni la más mínima molestia por mi reacción.

- No es que no quiera besarte, Edward. Sí que quiero.

- No tienes que explicarte – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos - yo soy feliz sólo con estar cerca de ti, incluso si no me permites... tocarte.

- Es que no entiendo tu comportamiento – dije sin poder contenerme más - te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo pero me huyes, quiero acompañarte donde vayas y tú no me dejas, te pido que me cuentes qué te pasa y te cierras como una ostra.

- No es mi intención hacerte daño.

- Me haces daño manteniéndome alejada de ti, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo. Apartándome de tu lado no conseguirás que no sufra. Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que hayas hecho…

- Me importa a mí.

Él empezó a alejarse dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- Edward espera – dije temiendo volver a quedarme sola – no te vayas, por favor.

- De verdad que siento esto, Bella - Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra – de verdad que no te haces una idea de lo mal que lo estoy pasando…

- Ven aquí – dije levantando una mano e instándole a volver a mi lado. Lo hizo – Lo siento ¿vale? No quiero presionarte.

- Ten paciencia conmigo – dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado - solo te pido un poco mas de… tiempo. Solo un poco…

- ¿No has dicho que querías besarme? – dije poniéndome de pié y agarrándole de la camisa para que lo hiciera él también - Pues hazlo.

Inclinándose, puso su boca sobre la mía y me acarició los labios. Cielo santo, era tan suave, tan cálido… y le había echado tanto de menos... Mierda, estaba loca si pretendía engañarme haciéndome la fuerte. Necesitaba saber qué demonios le corroían por dentro.

- No me huyas Edward Cullen – dije aferrándome a su cuello y pegando su cuerpo al mío – no me alejes de ti porque me muero si no estoy contigo.

Me encerró en un fuerte abrazo y acarició mi boca de nuevo, di varios pasos hacia atrás. Me siguió, manteniéndonos enlazados. Cuando ya mis piernas tocaron el borde de la cama tiré de él cayendo ambos sobre ella, presionando su pecho contra mí.

- No sabes cuánto deseo esto Bella – dijo mirándome intensamente – pero ahora… no es el momento.

- Es el momento – dije deslizando las manos por encima de su camisa – te necesito.

- Bella ahora no… - su voz sonó como un ronroneo y de forma acalorada - … no sería cuidadoso contigo.

- ¿Quién te ha pedido que lo seas?

- Bella…

- Hazlo como lo necesites… como quieras hacerlo, duro o suave, pero hazlo.

Le agarré bruscamente de las solapas de la camisa y tiré con fuerza, haciendo girones la tela que le cubría y abriéndola para descubrir su pecho. Volví a besarle ferozmente y cuanto más duro le besaba, más duro me devolvía él el beso, hasta que nuestras lenguas se batieron en duelo y cada músculo en él se convulsionaba por descontrolarse, por dejar salir lo que fuera que llevaba dentro.

- Tengo que tocarte – dijo no sé si avisándome o mentalizándose a sí mismo.

Subió todo su cuerpo sobre mí abriéndose paso con las rodillas para que le dejara hueco entre mis piernas. Le dejé todo el espacio que la falda me permitía. Me agarró de la cadera y apretó, moviendo la mano y subiéndola por el corpiño hasta justo debajo de la hinchazón de mis pechos.

- Hazlo – dije jadeando en su oreja – tócame.

Me arqueé para invitarle a seguir, exponiendo mis pechos para que los capturara. Me acarició por encima del vestido. Aspirando su aroma, puse mis manos sobre las suyas, apretándolo más contra mí.

- Dios cariño… - volví a jadear al límite de mis fuerzas – te he echado tanto de menos…

- Oh, Bella... déjame mirarte, pequeña ¿Si?

Antes de que pudiera responder se abalanzó sobre mi boca. Respondí tan ardorosamente a su beso que no me hacían falta palabras para responderle. Empezó a desabrocharme los botones del vestido torpemente, pero cansada de que intentara descifrar el intrincado mecanismo de cierre fui yo la que terminó de hacerlo.

Estaba impaciente, excitado. Me despojó del vestido, sacándomelo por la cabeza. El corsé blanco y el par de susurrantes medias blancas que descendían por mis piernas se revelaron ante sus ojos con una erótica sorpresa. Me recorrió la cintura y el abdomen con las manos, apreciando la bella estructura del entramado del corsé pero anhelando el cuerpo que había debajo.

- ¿Puedo quitarte esto?

El siseo de su voz mezclado con la dureza de sus ojos hizo que en mi mente saltaran todas las alarmas. _Este no es Edward, es un demonio_.

- Si – salió de mi boca mas como una orden que como una simple afirmación.

Me lo arrancó.

Con la mirada en mi rostro, Edward inclinó la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones en la boca, succionando. Dulce cielo, no iba a aguantar mucho más y aún no estábamos ni cerca de estar desnudos. Cuando notó que mi mano buscaba la suya para aproximarla a mi otro pecho se tensó.

- Espera Bella – se deshizo de mi mano para frotar la suya contra la pernera de su pantalón – espera…

- No me lo niegues – dije intentando capturar de nuevo su mano – lo necesito…

- No estoy diciéndote que no. Es sólo que… oh, Dios…

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. Le abordé tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Un segundo antes estaba sobre mí y al siguiente estaba apretado contra el cabecero mientras yo lo montaba a horcajadas. No pudo ni hablar pues mi lengua ya estaba dentro de su boca.

Me sentía tan condenadamente bien estando por fin con él, que no quise reparar en la culpabilidad que expresaba su mirada. La culpa, los remordimientos y el recelo no eran la música de fondo apropiada pero si no solucionaba esto íbamos a terminar más alejados aún. A pesar de notar, por el llamativo bulto que ahuecaba sus pantalones, que estaba más que preparado para mí, intentó apartarme.

- Bella…

- Te quiero. Ahora.

Tomo aliento mientras cerraba los ojos, muy concentrado en no hacer caso a mis manos que ya volaban sobre el cierre de sus pantalones. Cuando abrió los párpados yo ya le había quitado lo que quedaba de su camisa. Volví a coger sus manos y las posé duramente contra mis pechos, hecho que lo aturdió completamente.

La lujuria en sus ojos hizo por fin su triunfal aparición, y no pude más que sonreír de satisfacción al notar sus manos desplazarse de mi pecho para estrecharme la cintura. Se inclinó hacia delante mordiéndose los labios, listo para ponerlos sobre la primera parte de mí que encontrara, pero se detuvo.

- Bella… no – intentó apartarse de mí de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No me digas que no – dije mirándole incrédula.

- No haré esto – dijo mientras me agarraba de las muñecas - No de esta forma.

¿Se refería a su estado de ánimo o al mío? Me liberé de su agarre y giré la cara, dolida.

- ¿De qué forma entonces, Edward?

- Bella… - intentó girarme la cara para que le mirara.

Me aparté de sus manos, empujándolas lejos. No podría mirarle a los ojos sin que viera la rabia que me empezaba a consumir por dentro. Respiré profundamente un par de veces intentando calmarme pero no dio resultado.

- Bella, cielo. Mírame.

- No puedo creer esto – lo que vi en sus ojos me gustó menos que lo que reflejaban los míos –casi no podemos contenernos y dices que no…

- Déjame… cielos… dame solo un segundo. Solo necesito…

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Es solo que… ¡así no puedo!

- ¿¡Así como! – dije empezando a cabrearme en serio – Es por ella ¿Verdad? Esa maldita zorra esta machacándote otra vez…

Se limitó a bajar la cabeza. _Dios santo, no puedo más_. Me froté los ojos en un intento de dejar de ver a un Edward consumido. Realmente no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Si no quería tener sexo conmigo tampoco iba a obligarle, pero sentirme rechazada era lo último que habría esperado de él. Me levanté de encima y fui a recoger las prendas que estaban tiradas por el suelo.

- No puedo más con esta situación – dije mirándole frustrada - Si no quieres nada conmigo solo tienes que decirlo, pero no me hagas pasar por esto para ahora dejarme así…

- No he dicho que no quiera hacer el amor contigo _–_ dijo mientras la ya tan familiar culpa asomaba en sus ojos_ –_ es solo que… no así. Contaminaría todo el asunto.

- No me refiero solo a hacer el amor Edward…

Me cubrí el cuerpo con el vestido, sintiéndome más desnuda y vulnerable que nunca ante sus ojos. Me recordé a mi misma que no debía presionarle, pero la fuerza se me escapaba por la boca.

- Estoy destinada a sufrir esto contigo ¿verdad?

- No, mi vida… yo…

- Me has pedido tiempo y eso voy a darte. Pero no creas que pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ella nos destroza la vida.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, le di la espalda y me fui al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sintiéndome tan mal que creí que vomitaría mi propio estómago. Estuve a punto de volver a su lado y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo hice. Eso se acabó.

Se acabó la Bella gilipollas que hacia siempre lo correcto para todos. _Para todos menos para mí. _Se acabaron las comprensiones y las sutilezas con ese par de arpías carroñeras. Si querían guerra iban a tenerla.

… . …

**(Jueves)**

Pasé el resto de la noche y parte de lo que ya podía denominarse como una mañana esplendorosa sentada en el sofá del porche.

Tenía que ponerme las pilas si quería descubrir qué demonios pretendían las gemelas con respecto a Edward y seguir en esta incertidumbre estaba empezando a afectarme seriamente. Pero meterme en sus cabezas me estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Afortunadamente el día anterior había comprobado que con la suficiente motivación y esfuerzo podría conseguirlo, como había hecho con Emmet. Y otra cosa no, pero motivación ahora tenía para dar y regalar.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada tan sola? – dijo Eleazar.

- Ah, Eleazar – dije por la inesperada interrupción de mis pensamientos – si buscas a Carlisle está en su despacho…

- En realidad quería hablar unos minutos contigo, si no te importa.

- Oh, bueno… - dije intentando disimular la sorpresa – claro. Por favor, siéntate.

- Bella, apenas nos conocemos pero sé que eres una persona muy especial, y no solo por tus increíbles habilidades. Sé que eres buena persona.

- Te agradezco y me complace que tengas tan buena opinión de mi, Eleazar – le dije medio avergonzada – pero no deberías ponerme el listón tan alto. Hasta mi dócil personalidad sufre altibajos de vez en cuando…

- Esto debe ser duro para ti, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa en los labios – soy hombre de pocas palabras pero me considero un buen observador y sé que lo estás pasando mal.

- Es… difícil – no me sentía con fuerzas para mentir a este hombre – para qué negarlo.

- Una respuesta muy comedida, Bella – se quedó un instante pensativo – Difícil.

- Así es - _¿Qué pretendía que le dijera? ¿Que quería despellejar vivas a sus hijas?_ – intento controlarlo pero a veces me supera… siento si mi comportamiento os hace sentiros incómodos.

- Supongo que sabes todo lo que pasó entre los Cullen y nuestra familia hace 30 años…

- Si – dije esperando ver aparecer la rabia del hombre en cualquier momento - Edward me lo contó…

- Un buen detalle por su parte – dijo sin perder la sonrisa - así me resultará mucho más fácil hablar de esto contigo.

- Eleazar – dije todo lo sincera que pude – sé que Edward actuó mal y todos pagasteis las consecuencias pero…

- Las pagamos, si. Tanto nosotros como los Cullen, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿Entonces?

- Conozco a Edward y conozco a mis hijas – dijo de pronto frunciendo el ceño – y a pesar de que en aquella época los tres andaban bastante alborotados… - medito las palabras unos segundos – sé que ellas fueron las verdaderas responsables de la ruptura del compromiso.

Me miró esperando encontrar la sorpresa en mi cara por su sentencia, pero no apareció. Me limité a bajar la mirada otorgando el silencio por respuesta.

- Vaya – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada – ya lo sabías, por supuesto. No esperaba menos de Edward. A pesar de no ser santo de mi devoción, valoro muy positivamente que no tenga secretos para ti…

- Los tiene – dije mirándole de nuevo – y créeme que esto está siendo mucho más duro por ese motivo.

- Él ya no siente nada por ellas… si es que alguna vez llegó a sentir algo verdadero. Y a pesar de que Tanya no ha rehecho su vida, también sé a ciencia cierta que no está interesada en él.

- No estoy tan segura como tú – dije intentando mantener la compostura.

- Bella, si Tanya aun sintiera algo por Edward, no hubiéramos podido volver a esta casa. Ver a tu amor en brazos de otra persona es sufrir un dolor que ni el más poderoso de los vampiros puede soportar.

- No estoy dudando de sus sentimientos hacia mí – dije preguntándome a donde pretendía llegar con esta conversación. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa – sé que Edward me quiere.

- Bella mírate – dijo cogiéndome de la mano – la cabeza va a explotarte de un momento a otro… llevas horas aquí sentada, no disfrutas de los preparativos de tu boda, te envaras cuando ellas están delante, te desinflas cuando él se va, aunque sea solo por unas horas. Jasper está tan pendiente de ti que creo que terminará agotado de tanto tranquilizarte, Alice no te quita los ojos de encima temiendo que te lances contra la yugular de alguien…

- Basta, Eleazar – pedí irritada por resultar tan obvia a los ojos de ese desconocido – no sé qué quieres de mi o qué pretendes que te diga… aunque lo parezca no soy de piedra ¿sabes? Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo… no es fácil soportar toda esta tensión.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero que me digas, Bella! – dijo mirándome con dureza - ¿Cuál es la causa de toda esa tensión?

- Eso es asunto mío – dije devolviéndole la mirada intentando no perder los papeles - si quieres información estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada.

- Quiero que me digas qué están haciéndote mis hijas - soltó de sopetón.

- ¿¡Que te diga qué! – dije perpleja por lo inesperado de la petición.

- No nací ayer, Bella – dijo mirándome igual de frío que antes – sé que está pasando algo y no quiero que esto termine igual que hace 30 años. No, si yo puedo evitarlo.

- No tengo nada que contarte porque a mí no me han hecho nada…

- ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte a Edward directamente?

- ¡NO! – pegué un bote del asiento. Sólo imaginar la reacción de Edward ya me hacía temblar las piernas – Eleazar, por favor…

- No será agradable pero lo haré si es necesario – dijo sin variar ni un ápice su determinación – siento tener que presionarte a ti pero sé que eres la única que puede contármelo.

- Escucha, Eleazar… - sopesé la posibilidad de soltarle lo que pensaba de sus hijas a la cara pero me contuve - no voy a traicionar a Edward aumentando el tamaño de esta guerra que ya ha causado demasiado sufrimiento a todos, Edward no lo soportaría ni yo tampoco.

- No te pido que traiciones la confianza de Edward y no necesito saber nada del pasado. Sólo te pido que me cuentes cuáles son tus sospechas actuales.

- Eso solo son suposiciones… - me extrañó la insistencia del hombre – no quiero que saques conclusiones erróneas por mis celos enfermizos.

- Habla de una vez – dijo calmadamente mientras me advertía veladamente – Edward debe estar a punto de bajar…

- ¡Está bien, maldita sea! – dije volviendo a sentarme y cruzándome de brazos enfadada por haberme dejado derrotar – de verdad que estoy cansada de esto…

- Sigo esperando.

- Ya voy, un poco de calma – dije suspirando dispuesta de tirarme de cabeza al pozo – Lo único que puedo decirte es que algo terrible ocurrió en el pasado de Edward y ese recuerdo le está atormentando desde que habéis llegado. Edward no quiere contármelo porque piensa que si lo hace me perderá para siempre. Si lo oculta para protegerme a mí o a sí mismo, no lo sé. Como tampoco sé si está relacionado conmigo o solo con su pasado. Pero sé que ella…

- Crees que una de mis hijas está avivando esos recuerdos…

- Sé que lo está haciendo.

- ¿Megan o Tanya?

- Creo que Tanya pero tampoco estoy segura… puede que pretenda fastidiar la boda sólo para vengarse porque Edward la dejara…

- Tanya nunca emprende nada si no es para sacar un beneficio propio. De nada le serviría desmantelaros la boda si los sentimientos de Edward hacia ti siguen siendo los mismos. Ella no saca nada haciendo eso… tiene que haber algo más…

Me sorprendió el alivio que me embargó cuando le solté a Eleazar todas mis sospechas, como si me hubiera quitado unos cuantos kilos de encima. Así como también me dejó alucinada la naturalidad con la que él asumió mis palabras sin poner en duda ni una sola de ellas. Desde luego era un "aliado" completamente inesperado pero me reconfortó saber que tenía pleno conocimiento de cómo se las gastaban sus hijas y que fuera lo suficientemente autónomo e imparcial como para no dejarse influenciar por el "parentesco" que le unía a ellas.

Estuvimos en silencio unos instantes cavilando los motivos que podrían mover a Tanya a querer remover esos recuerdos. Qué podía pretender si, como su propio padre decía, no sacaba nada de ello.

- Espera… - me quedé tan impactada por mi propio pensamiento que me costó un segundo más del necesario encajarlo – espera… Edward me habló de… una vez me preguntó si yo… oh, dios…

- ¿Qué, Bella? Dime qué estas pensando – me miraba intentando encontrar sentido a mis palabras.

- Le está chantajeando… - dicho en voz alta cobraba mucha más fuerza – le está haciendo pagar… Dios, pero qué ciega he estado – me levanté del sofá retorciéndome las manos – eso es lo que está haciendo la muy…

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – dijo levantándose y agarrándome por los hombros – Crees que le está haciendo chantaje…

- Le amenaza con contármelo… - las piezas empezaron a encajar solas - por eso él está evitándome, por eso no pasa tiempo conmigo… no quiere que yo lo termine – _¿leyendo en su mente? -_ averiguando.

- ¿Pero qué obtiene ella haciendo eso? – me miró arqueando las cejas en el mismo momento que lo hacían las mías – no creerás que…

Me mareé solo de pensar el precio que estaba pudiendo pagar.

Suficiente para mí. Esto era demasiado hasta para mi férreo aguante. Ya mi paciencia había encontrado su punto de no retorno y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Ni para ella ni para él.


	51. Chapter 51

**Buenos dias de sabado...!**

**Del capi de hoy no voy a decir nada... prefiero que lo leais ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283 ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 51**

Cuando conseguí que Eleazar me dejara marchar, después de asegurarle que me encontraba bien y que estaba mucho más tranquila, me encaminé hacia el interior de la casa dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a Edward. Las piezas habían sido encajadas y la impresionante veracidad de que eso era lo que estaba pasando me hizo tomar la determinación de terminar con esta locura de una vez por todas.

Subí al dormitorio pero estaba vacío. Edward no estaba y una vez más no se había dignado ni a decirme dónde iba ni a despedirse de mí. Tuve que agarrarme las manos para no destrozar la habitación entera. Vale, si él no estaba disponible tenía otras alternativas para ir averiguando más para cuando tuviera que enfrentarle.

Tanya era la siguiente en mi lista. Pero tenía que andarme con cuidado, si no jugaba bien mis cartas, podría ser yo en vez de ella la que quedara como una loca desequilibrada delante de todos. Necesitaba tener pruebas para desenmascararla.

Las oí hablando en el salón y armándome de un aguante infinito puse mi mejor sonrisa y me encaminé hacia allí.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que casarse es algo completamente innecesario – escuché que decía Rosalie cuando abrí la puerta – ah, hola Bella.

- ¿Interrumpo? – dije poniendo las manos a la espalda para evitar la tentación y sonriendo ampliamente – Os he oído hablar y como no tengo nada que hacer…

- Estábamos hablando de la necesidad de casarnos o no los de nuestra raza – dijo Megan mirando primero a Tanya que permanecía silenciosa y después de nuevo a mi – yo pienso que existiendo un lazo mucho más férreo como es el amor o el destino, lo que diga un cura es completamente inútil ante eso ¿no crees?

- Pienso lo mismo – dije sin querer añadir nada más. Centré mi mirada en Tanya.

- Rose también es de nuestra opinión – dijo Megan sonriendo – pero Tanya piensa que para que una persona te pertenezca definitivamente tiene que llevar ese anillo en el dedo como si fuera un yugo alrededor del cuello.

- Solo digo… - dijo Tanya mirando a su hermana – que casarse es un paso importante que no debería darse si no estás cien por cien seguro de querer pasar el resto de la vida con la otra persona.

- Eso para los humanos está muy bien – dijo Rose – porque solo tienen una vida para vivir y firmar un papel o ponerse un anillo es un símbolo de entrega total importante en esas circunstancias, pero nosotros, tendríamos que volver a casarnos cada 30 o 40 años para mantener en los registros al día… y que fuera válido.

- Exacto – dijo Megan con sonrisa triunfal – pero hay algo que no entiendo Bella ¿por qué vas a casarte si no crees en el matrimonio "humano"?

- Porque Edward me lo pidió y es algo muy importante para él – dije clavando los ojos en Tanya – él también es de los que piensa que es necesario, para asegurarme que quiere pasar toda su vida conmigo.

- ¿No le basta con que te hayas convertido en vampiro por él? ¿Que hayas dejado tu vida y todo tu mundo por estar a su lado? Eso es muy egoísta…

Megan seguía hablando pero solo una mínima parte de mi cerebro registraba sus palabras. Mi concentración estaba puesta en Tanya y en su cara de convencimiento de que Megan acertaba al tachar a Edward de egocéntrico.

- Eso tendría que ser muestra más que suficiente de lo que os une y no hacerte pasar por esto sólo porque él quiere hacerlo…

- ¿A qué ha renunciado él por estar con ella? – Tanya lanzó la pregunta a su hermana – yo te lo diré… a nada. Sigue teniendo todo lo que quiere y su vida no ha variado para nada.

_Siempre ha sido un cerdo avaricioso. Solo le importa él, él, él y después él._

Dios santo ¿eso era un pensamiento de Tanya? Abrí los ojos intentando mantener la compostura y sonreí con ironía a las palabras que esa zorra había dicho de Edward. Sentí un grato alivio al corroborar que efectivamente, como había dicho Eleazar, ella ya no sentía nada por Edward. Solo la movía el odio, el hacerle daño, quería hacérselo pasar mal.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir a eso Bella? – dijo Megan sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿también crees que Edward actuó egoístamente y en su propio beneficio?

- Renunciar a una vida que no era en realidad una _vida_ no fue un gran sacrificio. Edward me ha dado mucho más que yo a él, en todos los aspectos.

- Seguro… - apostilló Tanya sonriendo sarcásticamente.

_El sexo es lo único que merece la pena con él, esas manos hacían maravillas sobre mi…_

Bueno se acabó. Iba a agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla por toda la casa. Iba a sacarle las tripas a través de su sucia boca y a metérselas de nuevo por el culo, a ver si eso le parecía una maravilla también. Apreté los puños. La boca se me llenó de veneno.

_Volveremos a la cabaña… y esta vez no podrá decir que no…_

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Había pensado que iban a _volver _a la cabaña? ¿Eso significaba que ya habían estado allí en otra ocasión? ¿En cuántas ocasiones? _Espera Bella, piensa. Él se ha negado_. Eso era cierto, Tanya ha dicho que ésta vez no iba a poder negarse… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Tenía que estar contenta por este motivo? _Por supuesto que sí_. Pues no mira, no estaba nada contenta.

Me levanté del asiento como si hubieran accionado un resorte. Alice apareció en ese mismo instante colocándose velozmente a mi lado y haciendo que parara en seco mi avance. Un solo segundo después Jasper aparecía ante la atónita mirada de las tres mujeres que no sabían a que era debido todo ese alboroto.

- ¡Bella! – dijo haciendo que girara la cara para mirarla – necesito que… vengas conmigo… a… ocuparnos de unos detallitos ¿puedes acompañarme, por favor?

- Ahora no, Alice – dije notando como Jasper que se empleaba a fondo conmigo.

- Ahora sí, Bella – dijo Alice haciendo que volviera a mirarla de nuevo – ahora, tiene que ser ahora ¿de acuerdo? Solo será un momentito de nada.

- Bella – dijo Jasper esforzándose al máximo para manipular mi estado de ánimo – haz caso a Alice, ve con ella.

- Si Bella – dijo Megan mirando divertida a Alice – creo que si no vas terminará por darle un ataque…

- Tenía otros planes – dije mirando a Tanya sin sentir absolutamente nada, Jasper era el responsable de ello – pero si insistís os acompañaré.

- ¡Genial! – suspiró aliviada Alice antes de echarle una mirada cargada de significado a Rose – hay que estar pendiente de los detalles, son importantes para que no haya… problemas.

Rosalie miró más detenidamente como Alice me agarraba del brazo y como Jasper interponía su cuerpo entre las gemelas y yo. Pero fue el modo en que yo no podía apartar la mirada de Tanya lo que la terminó de convencer de que yo había estado a punto de perder la cabeza. Miró a las gemelas, que afortunadamente no parecían haberse dado cuenta del peligro que habían corrido y volvían a hablar entre ellas con absoluta normalidad. La culpabilidad se dejó ver en su semblante y no pudo más que bajar la mirada al suelo, incapaz de mantenérsela a su hermana.

Salí arrastrada por Alice del salón y me llevó a la cocina. Me obligó a sentarme en una de las sillas mientras Jasper me seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado? – Alice me miraba intentando descifrar mis sentimientos - ¿Sabes lo que has estado a punto de hacer ahí dentro?

- Lo sé Alice – dije mirando de soslayo a Jasper que seguía sin quitarme ojo – me he… dejado llevar por un segundo… pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? – ahora era Jasper el que preguntaba.

- No ha pasado nada, he perdido los nervios, eso es todo.

- Oh, vale, has perdido los nervios – Alice me miraba entre asombrada y enfadada – casi le arrancas la cabeza de cuajo a Tanya pero no ha pasado nada, ya me quedo mucho más tranquila… ¿¡estás loca o que!

- Alice, calma – la previno Jasper – Bella aun está un poco nerviosa, así que intenta relajarte tú también ¿de acuerdo? – Alice suspiró – eso está mejor. Ahora Bella, cuéntanos que ha pasado.

- No ha pasado nada – volví a insistir – ya os he dicho que perdí los nervios, no tenéis que preocuparos. Ya se me ha pasado y no hay nada más que contar. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a salir un ratito… a tomar el aire.

- Te acompañamos – sentenció Jasper levantándose a la vez que yo de la silla.

- No es necesario, prefiero estar sola, si no os importa.

- Pero bella… - Jasper se negaba a dejarme sola pero un asentimiento por parte de Alice después de escanear mi futuro más próximo y ver que no iba a ocurrir nada le terminó de convencer – vale, de acuerdo. Pero estaremos por aquí, por si necesitas… lo que sea.

No me paré ni a darles las gracias. Salí de la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín y encaminé mis pasos hacia una dirección concreta. Caminé despacio y sin prisas, no quería levantar sospechas si alguien me veía salir disparada de la casa. Estaba segura de que tanto Alice como Jasper me estaban mirando a través de la ventana y era necesario que no salieran detrás de mí en este momento.

No sabía si encontraría algo, no sabía ni por qué tendría que ir allí a comprobar nada, pues no creo que fueran dejando miguitas de pan tras sus pasos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba convencida de que si iba allí algo me diría si mis sospechas iban bien encaminadas.

Traspasé la puerta de la cabaña adecuando la vista a la penumbra interior y lo único que pude captar en un primer momento es que no olía a cerrado. Supuestamente nadie había vuelto a entrar desde que se arreglaron los desperfectos que ocasionó la pelea de Edward y Jacob, pero el aire no estaba viciado.

Paseé lentamente por la estancia buscando indicios de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar pero no encontré nada anormal. Todo estaba en su sitio también en el dormitorio y en el baño. _¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Los restos de una fiestecita? Vamos, Bella. Sabes que Edward no te haría algo así. _Claro que no, Edward no me haría algo así, eran los malditos celos que me tenían trastornada.

Hablaría con él, le contaría mis sospechas y vería cómo reaccionaba a mis suposiciones. Tenía que terminar con esto por el bien de los dos, y por el de toda la familia. Después de echar un último vistazo decidí salir de allí y dejar de darle vueltas a la incógnita de por qué Tanya había pensado "volver" a la cabaña.

Me disponía a salir cuando un brillo en el suelo captado con el rabillo del ojo me frenó en seco con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano. Me giré para mirar lo que me había distraído y tuve que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no me estaba fallando la vista. Tragué en seco con tal fuerza que mi garganta se resintió.

Allí, tirado al lado de la pata de una de las sillas, cerca del aparador que constituía casi la totalidad de los muebles de la estancia, encontré el cinturón favorito de Edward.

No sé cómo me agaché para recoger el cinturón, ni sé como salí de la cabaña en dirección a la casa. Tampoco sé si me crucé con alguien por el camino o si entré sin que nadie me viera. No me acuerdo de haber cerrado la puerta ni de haber echado el pestillo de nuestro dormitorio. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve sentada a los pies de la cama, con el cinturón de Edward en mis manos.

En un par de ocasiones creí escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta con tímidos golpecitos, preguntando si me encontraba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, pero tuvieron que desistir al no hallar respuesta por mi parte. No sé cuánto tiempo después volvió a repetirse la insistente llamada, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Silencio.

Solo la carcasa vacía de mi cuerpo estaba allí sentada y no tuve conciencia de los cambios que el paso del tiempo efectuaban en la luz diurna, que fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta tornar en completa oscuridad los contornos de la habitación.

Mi mente necesitaba recomponerse, necesitaba encontrar el modo de registrar aquello y darle una forma racional antes de volver a conectar los cables y que todo funcionara correctamente.

_Bueno, Bella… tenemos que llegar a una conclusión._ Si, era hora de sacar conclusiones. _Vamos a hablar con Edward y dejaremos que sea él quien nos cuente qué hacia un cinturón suyo en la cabaña._ Si, dejaremos que él nos lo cuente. _Pero tenemos que dejar que sea él quien decida contarlo, no vamos a presionarlo. _Y un cuerno, iba a contármelo si o si.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta quería hacerme volver – cariño, ábreme por favor.

_Vale, presionaremos si es necesario, pero con calma._ Eso, con calma. _Y después de haberle escuchado tomaremos las decisiones que haya que tomar, juntos._ De acuerdo, incluiría a Edward en mis decisiones, estábamos juntos en esto, o por su bien eso esperaba._ Veremos si después es necesario decirle unas cuantas cosas a la víbora. _Eso no es negociable, esa zorra iba a saber con quién se la estaba jugando.

- Bella, si no me abres tendré que entrar por la fuerza.

_Vale, hora de conectar cariño. Tómatelo con calma, dale tiempo a que se explique, no le presiones, déjale hablar y…_ Cállate de una jodida vez. _Vale, ya me callo. _Mucho mejor así.

El pestillo salió despedido, ofreciendo muy poca resistencia a la mínima fuerza que empleara Edward para entrar en la habitación. Momento en el que mi mente hizo click, restaurando a su vez las conexiones necesarias para que mi cuerpo volviera a su estado normal.

Se quedó estático en la puerta, mirando como yo estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama con su cinturón en mis manos. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se aproximó a mí con paso cauteloso pero manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

- Bella cielo ¿estás bien? – su voz sonaba ansiosa.

- No, no estoy bien – conseguí decir – no estoy nada bien.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – podía notar la agonía que soltaba con cada palabra – he hablado con Alice y me ha dicho que…

- He encontrado esto – dije elevando un poco de mi regazo su cinturón a la vez que mis ojos buscaban los suyos – es tuyo… te lo dejaste olvidado. Estaba en la cabaña, tirado en el suelo.

- Bella escucha – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – tienes que confiar en mi ¿vale?

- Confío en ti – dije bajando los brazos y desviando la mirada – lo que no sé es por qué tu no lo haces en mí.

- No ha pasado nada. Yo solo quería… intentaba que tú no…

- ¿Qué no me enterara? ¿Qué no lo descubriera?

- Bella – dijo aproximándose a mi lado – no saques conclusiones precipitadas...

- Ah, no claro… ¿Qué conclusiones debo sacar de esto Edward? – dije tirando el cinturón a sus pies - ¿me precipito si pienso que te has estado tirando a Tanya delante de mis narices?

- Bella por dios… no digas eso, sabes que yo no…

- ¿Es por eso por lo que me rechazaste anoche? – esto ya no había quien lo parara - ¿Venias de estar con ella y estabas demasiado cansado para follarme después a mi? ¿O es que acaso te sentías sucio y por eso no querías tocarme?

- No me la he… te juro que no ha habido nada entre ella y yo – sus nervios también estaban a flor de piel y pude oír perfectamente como apretaba los dientes en un intento de serenarse - Bella, por favor, déjame que te lo explique.

- Eso es difícil de creer – dije levantándome bruscamente del suelo y encarándome con él – no puedo más Edward, he llegado a mi límite, pero adelante – dije imprimiendo a mi voz toda la rabia que tenía acumulada – me encantará escuchar cómo me lo explicas.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los puños sabiendo que había llegado el momento, que ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo. Agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos en lo que supuse que era un instante para poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se le cuenta al amor de tu vida, a tu alma gemela, que has estado engañándola? Ahora mismo lo sabríamos.

- Creo que deberías sentarte – dijo mirándome con pena en los ojos – es una historia muy larga.

- Estoy bien como estoy.

- Vale. Como quieras – lentamente se desplazó hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo - lo único que voy a pedirte es que me prometas que esperaras a que haya terminado para… hacer lo que quieras hacer.

- Lo prometo – dije preparándome para aguantar el chaparrón.

- De acuerdo. Tanya sabe que hace 14 años que llevo un peso en mi conciencia, algo que pasó y que he intentando por todos los medios que no nos afectara, pero que ha sido su baza para joderme la vida – levantó la mirada para encontrar mis ojos – pretende… está chantajeándome.

- Eso ya lo sabía – dije resignada por lo acertado de mis suposiciones – No me cuentas nada nuevo…

- Sé que terminarías averiguándolo – dijo poco sorprendido porque yo ya lo supiera – solo era cuestión de tiempo que desarrollaras más tus habilidades y lo leyeras en mi mente o en la suya… pero intenté que no tuvieras que aguantarlo, siento que al final yo no pudiera controlarlo tan bien como esperaba.

- Que me digas eso no me tranquiliza nada – dije acercándome y tomando asiento a su lado – Tenías que habérmelo dicho y entre los dos hubiéramos… bueno, mira, esto ya está muy hablado y discutir sobre ello otra vez no nos beneficia en nada – suspiré intentando controlar mi frustración – ¿qué es lo quiere a cambio de estar calladita? ¿Un poco de sexo?

- Sabes que no he cedido – dijo mirándome mientras agarraba mis manos entre las suyas – y no tenía intención de hacerlo, te lo juro.

- Eso lo sé por Alice no por ti – dije mirándole dolida – y eso es lo que más me jode Edward, no saberlo por ti. Dime ahora cómo llegó ese cinturón a la cabaña…

- Intentaba encontrar la manera de… sobrellevarlo yo solo, con uno de los dos que lo pasara mal era más que suficiente. No te lo dije para que no sufrieras, no por ocultártelo ni porque no quisiera que lo supieras.

- Háblame claro Edward, ya soy mayorcita para andarme con juegos de palabras. Dime que ha pasado entre ella y tú, qué quiere de ti…

- No ha pasado nada – suspiró y lo soltó - solo pretende que me la folle el mismo día en que la boda se celebre – su voz resonó en mis oídos dura y fría.

- Dios… - se me desencajó la cara – quiere que… el día de nuestra boda…

- Desde que llegaron ha estado… presionándome para conseguirlo. Recordándome mis errores constantemente y en cada oportunidad que se le ha presentado. Cada vez que nos veía juntos, cuando nos besábamos, o cuando nos escuchaba por las noches… intentaba adelantar su exigencia.

- Será zorra… la muy hija de su madre – inhalé aire por la nariz - Dime qué ha conseguido, Edward.

- He intentado quitármela de encima tanto como he podido pero… está resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. En un par de ocasiones intentó abordarme por sorpresa y conseguí quitármela de encima pero ayer…

- Dios… - aun sabiendo por Alice que no había ocurrido nada temblé por lo que estaba a punto de contarme – dime que ha conseguido de ti…

- Me costó más de la cuenta quitármela de encima. Tuve que tratarla mal, forcejeamos y consiguió quitarme el cinturón – en su cara apareció una mueca de asco que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago - Tuve que cruzarla la cara para que no se me acercara, me obligó a… meter la mano entre sus piernas pretendiendo que la masturbara pero te juro que lo único en lo que pensaba era en… hacerle el mayor daño posible y…

- Dios mío… Edward… - me llevé las manos a la boca evitando que un grito de pura rabia saliera entre mis dientes – dios santo, qué has hecho…

- Sé que no te servirá de consuelo… pero no he tocado ni un solo centímetro de su sucia piel, el cinturón fue lo único que consiguió de mí.

- ¿¡Pero en qué demonios pensabas Edward! – dije intentando controlar la rabia que luchaba por salir a borbotones.

- Lo siento.

- ¿¡Crees que no me dolería más escuchar lo que has hecho que lo que estás ocultándome! – le golpeé el pecho con las manos- ¿¡que preferiría que la manosearas para evitarme el sufrimiento! – seguí golpeándole sin que mostrara resistencia alguna - ¡Joder, Edward!

- He sido un gilipollas, ahora sé que debería haber hablado contigo hace mucho tiempo – dijo completamente abatido cuando su espalda dio contra la pared, empujado por la fuerza de mis golpes - tenía que habértelo contado y haber confiado en ti…

- ¿¡Es que aun no me conoces, maldita sea! – dije presionando su pecho contra la pared – debería sacarte los ojos en este momento, por faltar a tu palabra, por ocúltamelo, por hacerme pasar por esto… - estrujé la pechera de su camisa entre mis manos.

- Tenía miedo de perderte, Bella. Si te pierdo mi vida habrá acabado.

- ¿¡Y qué pasa con la mía! ¿¡Qué pasa con mi vida! – la tristeza de sus ojos me retorció el alma - ¿¡Acaso vale menos que la tuya! ¿¡Es menos importante para ti!

- Dios santo Bella… tú eres mi vida. Mi vida no vale nada sin la tuya, sin ti no soy nada. Tu vida es la razón por la que existo… solo por ti.

La angustia de su voz y su expresión completamente desesperada aumentaros a niveles insoportables las ganas de salir de allí y no parar hasta dar con ella y despellejarla viva. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Respiré intensamente un par de veces haciendo acopio de las pocas reservas de paciencia que me quedaban.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dije después de que él estuviera un interminable y agónico minuto en absoluto silencio.

- Hay una cosa más. Estuve… a punto de matarla, Bella – dijo mirándome sin esconder la angustia que le corroía – y lo hubiera hecho si tu imagen suplicándole a Eleazar por mi vida no hubiera acudido a mi mente… solo imaginar tu sufrimiento me detuvo.

- Lástima que no lo hubieras hecho…

No llegaba a comprender la manía que tenían los vampiros de auto convertirse en mártires a la primera oportunidad, ni tampoco esas ansias de cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. En su momento tampoco entendí las ganas de Rose de devolverle a su hermano el dolor que le había causado, ni el afán de Tanya por hacerle pagar a Edward el haberla despreciado en su día.

Pero ahora empezaba a comprender la parte de la venganza. Ahora eran mis entrañas las que hervían y se retorcían clamando la cabeza de esa zorra en una bandeja de plata. Necesitaba tener su cuello entre mis manos y apretar y apretar hasta que se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas, pero me obligué una vez más a apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente… por ahora. Esa cuenta estaba pendiente de saldar y por lo más sagrado de mi vida, me prometí a mi misma que iba a cobrármela.

Solo lo aplazaría un poco, hasta que Edward y yo arregláramos las cosas. Porque eso era lo que me disponía a hacer ahora, arreglar lo que esa zorra había estado a punto de dañar irremediablemente. Nos costaría mucho esfuerzo y aguante, y una dosis concentrada de sinceridad por su parte, que intentaría aguantar como pudiera. Por mucho que me doliera, por mucho que me hundiera, lo iba a soportar.

Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente, pequeña y sutil, pero que empezó a atraerme irremediablemente, tomando forma y consistencia a cada segundo que pasaba. E iba a llevarla a la práctica, pero para poder ejecutarla era necesario prepararme primero para escuchar el terrible secreto que atormentaba su existencia y lo aguantaría porque una vez le prometí que nada, y repito NADA, nos separaría jamás. Y desde luego esto que estaba pasando no iba conseguir romper esa promesa.


	52. Chapter 52

**Buenos dias de domingo...!**

**Tampoco tengo nada que decir sobre el capi de hoy... creo que algunas habeis acertado y otras aun van un poco perdidas mientras se ponen al dia, pero no hay nada como leer para que las dudas se disipen... ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 52**

Esperó mirando al suelo, respirando lentamente, a que yo ejecutara mi sentencia. Una sentencia que yo no iba a dar, y no porque no lo mereciera… si no porque lanzarla contra él era lanzarla también sobre mí. No podía castigarle sin castigarme a mi misma y no podría abandonarle sin ser yo la primera en sufrir en mis carnes ese abandono.

Por lo tanto el único camino que me quedaba libre era la aceptación, el perdón, la comprensión y el amor… sobre todo el amor.

- Una vez te dije que si se te ocurría mirar a otra mujer que no fuera yo, te arrancaría esos bonitos ojos de la cara – dije elevando su cabeza con mis manos en sus mejillas - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

- ¿Recuerdas qué me enseñaste tú aquella noche?

- Si – dijo mirándome con esperanzas renovadas – lo tengo grabado a fuego en el corazón.

- Si eso no ha cambiado no tienes nada por lo que temer.

- No ha cambiado ni lo más mínimo – dijo aventurándose a rodearme con sus brazos suavemente – ni lo hará jamás. No soy nada sin ti. Pero asumiré las consecuencias de mi estupidez…

- Eso no te lo discuto, eres estúpido – dije acercando su cara a la mía – eres un cabezota, un idiota… pero eres mí idiota. Y como eso es a perpetuidad no puedo consentir que venga nadie a quitarme lo que es mío.

- Oh, Bella… - dijo mirándome con tanta gratitud que se le desbordaba de los ojos – tenía tanto miedo de que no me lo perdonaras… que no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto…

- Juré que jamás volvería a abandonarte y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa – enredé los dedos en su pelo – separarnos no es una opción… nunca lo ha sido. Que te quede claro.

- Lo sé, y sé que tenía que haber confiado en ti pero… soy un ser egoísta, no quería perderte – dijo apretándome contra él y dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos – no quiero separarme de ti jamás.

- Pues no lo hagas Edward, no es solo cosa mía. Si tú te empeñas en mantenerme al margen de lo que te ocurre, no deja de ser una forma como otra cualquiera de separación – me aparté de su boca y le miré sin ninguna piedad - ya pasé una vez por ello y no estoy dispuesta a que se repita.

- Yo tampoco – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Pues termina con la tortura de una vez. Se acabaron los secretos.

Mis palabras ensombrecieron tristemente su mirada. La momentánea esperanza que asomó a sus ojos cuando comprendió que no yo iba a tirar nuestra vida por la ventana, despareció cuando fue consciente de lo que aún le quedaba por revelar.

La desesperación no tardó en comerle el terreno a la tristeza, que lejos de debilitarla no hacía sino acrecentar aun más su atormentada expresión. Deshizo su abrazo sobre mí y retrocedió sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero.

- Ven conmigo – dijo abriendo de nuevo sus brazos para recibirme. Tardé un pestañeo en acoplar mi cuerpo al contorno del suyo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho – está bien Bella. Se acabaron los secretos. Solo quiero que sepas que te quise, te quiero y hagas lo que hagas cuando sepas lo que hice… siempre te querré. No me importa ya lo que venga después…

- No tengas miedo – dije sonriéndole y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos – Estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? pase lo que pase.

Suspiró intensamente. Oí como tragaba con fuerza a la vez que afianzaba la presa de sus dedos. Le devolví la presión animándole a comenzar.

- Ya sabes que, desde prácticamente el momento de tu nacimiento, he estado pendiente de ti. Observándote, viéndote crecer, acompañándote y… protegiéndote – asentí con la cabeza – eso ha sido así casi todos los días de tu vida y de la mía desde que te encontré…

_… pero no fueron suficientes. _

_Después de que el compromiso con Tanya se rompiera, intenté mantener las distancias con los Delani, a fin de que no pudieran tomar represalias contra ti, pues podrían perfectamente creer como había pasado con Rose, que tú eras la culpable de ese hecho y quisieran tomar represalias. _

_Uno de mis miedos mas perturbadores era que algo os pasara en esos momentos en los que yo tenía que alejarme forzosamente. Nunca me iba muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, uno o dos días a lo sumo para poder cazar o ver a mi familia, pero era tiempo más que suficiente para que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa._

_Pero el tiempo fue pasando y todo parecía transcurrir en la más absoluta normalidad, lo que hizo que poco a poco relajara la estrecha vigilancia a la que te había sometido durante esos primeros años. Procuraba también dejarte hacer tu vida, que tuvieras tus experiencias… concederte un poco de privacidad, aunque he de confesar que me resultaba insoportable cada segundo que no estaba contigo. Aun así, con el paso de los años, incrementé todo lo que mi ansiedad me permitía los viajes y la duración de los mismos._

_Y fue durante mi regreso de uno de esos viajes cuando una noche capté un efluvio asquerosamente familiar para mí, peligrosamente cerca de tu perímetro de seguridad. Tanya estaba en la ciudad. Casi sin pensarlo seguí su rastro, pues estaba convencido de que el motivo que tenía para estar revoloteando por allí… eras tú._

_Volé a través de la oscuridad de las calles intentando encontrarla, o por lo menos encontrarte antes que ella te localizara a ti. Al ser noche cerrada y haber poco movimiento de gente pude moverme más libremente. Su rastro claramente me estaba llevando en dirección a tu casa y aumenté la velocidad con una aplastante sensación en el pecho que me decía que no iba a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo._

_Sabía que ese fin de semana tu ibas a pasarlo en casa de tu amiga Mary y sabía también que tus padres habían quedado en ir a buscarte ese domingo por la noche, por lo que por la hora que era estarían dirigiéndose hacia allí en esos momentos. _

_Continué corriendo velozmente, paralelo a la carretera, cuando por fin vi el coche._

_Me detuve en el borde intentando captar tu olor y saber si ya estabas con ellos… pero aún estaba demasiado lejos. La carretera estaba prácticamente desierta y supuse, por la hora que era y por la dirección que llevaba el coche, que ya te habían recogido y volvíais a casa._

_De pronto, a la vez que vosotros avanzabais en mi dirección, vi otro coche que se acercaba lanzado a la vez que vosotros al cruce donde se juntaban las dos carreteras, acelerando y sin intención de frenar ante el semáforo en rojo. Iba directo contra vosotros y a pesar de la poca luz pude ver… que era Tanya, conduciendo como una posesa, decidida a estampar su coche contra el vuestro._

_Ni siquiera lo pensé, no pude. Me lancé desesperado a interponerme en su trayectoria. Me planté delante de su coche preparándome para el impacto contra el todoterreno, solo unos segundos antes de que el morro del sedán de Charlie entrara también en el cruce. _

_Los reflejos de Tanya, mucho más efectivos que los humanos, captaron mi movimiento y frenó quedándose a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba tan centrado en repeler el ataque que no me di cuenta de que me había puesto en medio de la carretera, apareciendo de repente ante los ojos de tu padre. Y él, creyéndome humano e intentando evitar un atropello, dio un brusco volantazo, derrapó y se salió de la carretera, lo que derivó en varias vueltas de campana debido a la velocidad que llevaban._

_Cuando fui consciente de lo que había ocurrido ya era demasiado tarde, el coche se apretujaba en un amasijo de hierros dejando muy poco espacio para mi esperanza. Arranqué una de las puertas traseras para descubrir que tú no ibas en el coche, únicamente encontré los cuerpos ya sin vida de tus padres. Murieron en el acto. Solo después supe que habías pedido insistentemente permiso a Charlie para quedarte también esa noche con Mary y así poder ir las dos juntas al instituto por la mañana. _

_Y ese hecho fue lo que salvó tu vida… y la mía. Si tú hubieras ido en ese coche mi vida se hubiera acabado igual de rápido que la tuya y la de tu familia. Pero ni siquiera para eso tengo suerte, yo tenía que vivir para cargar con esa culpa destrozándome las entrañas de por vida, cada vez que te mirara a la cara._

_Todo fue culpa mía. Yo soy el responsable de la muerte de tus padres. Yo destrocé tu vida_

Se quedó derrotado, hueco, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, sin… vida, completamente expuesto a cualquiera que fuera mi reacción. Mentalizándose para acarrear con las consecuencias, para soportar mi ira, incluso para asumir mi pérdida. Así se quedó después de soltarlo todo.

La luz del amanecer se filtró por la ventana, iniciando un nuevo día. Un nuevo amanecer.

… . …

**(Viernes)**

Me acordaba perfectamente de aquella noche que me quedé en casa de Mary, y de cómo sus padres me sacaron de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana con la noticia de que Charlie y Reneé habían tenido un accidente. La policía no encontró ningún indicio del motivo por el cual mi padre se salió de la carretera y por lo visto nadie había visto nada, no hubo testigos. Cerraron el caso argumentando que algún animal se cruzaría en su camino y eso fue lo que provocó el accidente.

Las imágenes que proyectaba mi mente según iba avanzando el relato de Edward fueron muy vívidas. Conocía el cruce donde había sido el accidente, conocía a la perfección el coche de Charlie, así como cada rasgo de su cara y de la cara de mi madre. Ahora también conocía la cara de Tanya y la historia que había desencadenado el accidente y casi lo reviví como si hubiera estado allí.

Aunque yo ya había superado la muerte de mis padres hace mucho tiempo, volví a sentir una gran impotencia al escuchar la historia completa y no sólo la versión de lo que la policía creía que había pasado. Conocer las circunstancias exactas despertó en mí la necesidad de vengarme, de vengarlos a ellos. De acabar de una vez por todas con ese "animal" que se había cruzado en su camino. Tanya Delani.

Cuando levanté la vista para mirar su rostro se me encogió el corazón. Había estado soportando esa culpabilidad durante años, una culpabilidad que no le correspondía. Si él no se hubiera interpuesto entre los coches hubiera sido Tanya la que habría terminado por darles el golpe de gracia. Igualmente tenían los días contados, de nada servía darle más vueltas.

Edward, como buen vampiro que era con tendencia a la auto-flagelación, se culpaba de lo ocurrido. Su cara y su silencio así lo demostraban.

- Ya está cariño, ya lo has soltado – dije abrazándole con fuerza – ya puedes respirar tranquilo.

Se me quedó mirando como intentando encontrarle sentido a mis palabras. Sus enrojecidos ojos no daban crédito a la serenidad que veían en mi cara.

- Bella… ¿has… has comprendido algo de lo que te he contado?

- Perfectamente, si – dije esbozando una sutil sonrisa – y te agradezco que por fin hayas tenido el valor de dejarme compartir esa pena que te ahogaba.

- Pero es que… yo he… he sido yo el que… tu deberías… tú… - cerró los ojos arrugando el ceño y sentenció – No lo entiendo. No puedo entenderlo. No me cabe en la cabeza.

- Si no la llenases de culpas inútiles podrías comprenderlo mejor – acaricié su cara suavemente – tranquilo mi vida, no pasa nada. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ello.

- Bella ¿Qué… demonios significa eso? – dijo mirándome de hito en hito – eres… estás diciendo… sabes que… yo… tienes que…

- Deja de balbucear Edward – dije sonriéndole ampliamente – date un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo ¿de acuerdo? Calma, entiendo que llevas tanto tiempo mortificándote por cuál sería mi reacción que de todas las opciones que habías barajado ninguna encaja con la auténtica ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – se me quedó mirando la boca como si fuera la primera vez que la veía - esperaba ver cualquier cosa… ira, desprecio, odio, dolor, asco. Todo… menos esa sonrisa.

- Como ves, tengo razón una vez más. Lo que no sé es porqué, después de la cantidad de veces que has pensado erróneamente y la de veces que te he tenido que sacarte de esos errores, sigues empeñándote en entonar el _mea culpa_ y cargarte con pesos que no te corresponde a ti llevarlos.

- Pero yo… me puse en su trayectoria, Bella. No pude…

- Pero, pero, pero, pero… - dije dando vueltas a un dedo imitando su rollo interminable - ¿no te cansas de sacarle peros a todo?

- No puedo creer que lo que acabo de contarte no te afecte en nada.

- Claro que me afecta Edward, pero hace mucho tiempo que superé la muerte de mis padres. Volver a llorarles ahora, además de resultarme físicamente imposible, no tiene ningún sentido. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora sé a quién tengo que pedirle explicaciones.

- Fui yo el responsable Bella…

- Yo no lo veo así – dije mirándole seriamente – a ver, dime: ¿Quién fue a la ciudad a buscarme para matarme?

- Pero es que…

- Contesta – dije cortándole tajantemente – limítate a contestar.

- Tanya.

- ¿Quién tenía la intención de estampar su coche contra en de mis padres?

- Pero… - seguía poniendo objeciones.

- Contesta.

- Tanya.

- Bien. ¿Quién evitó que eso sucediera?

- Pero…

- Contesta.

- Yo, supongo que yo lo evité – resopló.

- Vale. Creo que hay poco más que añadir. Siento que hayas estado tanto tiempo creyéndote culpable, pero esto debería servir para que dejes de comportarte como un mártir insufrible. Y que confíes un poquito más en tu mujer…

- Se mataron por mi culpa…

- Fue un accidente Edward, mis padres tenían los días contados igual y créeme que si tuviera que elegir entre ese accidente o el homicidio que Tanya pretendía ejecutar… me quedo con el accidente.

- Dios bendito Bella, eres increíble. – dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome con unos ojos que hicieron que me diera vueltas la cabeza – A pesar de creer conocerte mejor que nadie no dejas de asombrarme, rompes todos mis esquemas de una manera tan masiva que… me va a resultar imposible recomponerlos sin volverme loco.

- Yo te ayudaré – dije acercando también con mis manos su cara a la mía – no dejaré que lo hagas solo.

Con un dedo rozó el borde de mis labios dibujándolos como si aparecieran mágicamente ante sus ojos por ese contacto de su piel. Entreabrí los labios para capturar algo de aire porque me estaba abrasando por dentro. Demasiado tiempo lejos de él, demasiado tiempo sin probar su boca me hacía desearlo tan dolorosamente que estaba segura que le iba a confirmar, sin decir ni una palabra, lo que sentía por él.

Su aliento, caliente y húmedo a la vez, me acarició el rostro en un anticipo tan devastador que solo sus manos enredadas en mi pelo y su boca acercándose irresistiblemente a la mía evitaron que me diluyera en el aire haciéndome desaparecer. Note sus labios suaves como la seda, llenos y turgentes hasta lo imposible, cálidos y dulces como la miel. Degusté su sabor, deleitándome con cada matiz, con cada pequeño movimiento que hacían sobre los míos.

Cuando su lengua traspasó la frontera de mis dientes creí enloquecer, y tuve que aferrarme a su cuello para no perder, literalmente, el conocimiento. Sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo que dolía, pero aliviaba a la vez. Aliviaba porque era dado con la fuerza de la necesidad, del amor, del anhelo y de la gratitud.

Estuvimos abrazados durante horas, susurrándonos bajito, hablándonos con el corazón. Compartimos sentimientos, confidencias, miedos. Me contó todo de principio a fin. Desde el primer pensamiento que captó en la sucia mente de Tanya hasta el miedo que sintió cuando salió por última vez de esa cabaña. Nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, sin rodeos, sin pudores, sin recelos. Desnudamos el alma frente a los ojos del otro e hicimos un pacto que nadie, nunca, jamás sería capaz de romper. Estaríamos juntos siempre, él y yo, y haríamos lo que hubiera que hacer para que eso siguiera siendo así eternamente.

Pero ese pacto conllevaba muchas más cosas. La idea que se perfilaba en mi cabeza implicaba ser conscientes de lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento, de lo que podría afectar a nuestra vida. Había que tomar decisiones que podrían no ser compartidas por el resto de la familia y teníamos que estar preparados para aceptar un posible rechazo. Podríamos perder mucho por el camino, pero si estábamos juntos todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

- Sabes que esto aun no ha acabado ¿verdad? – dijo Edward al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos y lo único que te voy a pedir es que ésta vez confíes plenamente en mi. Mañana nos casamos cielo – dije sonriéndole y haciéndole ver el sol a raudales que entraba por la ventana – y nadie nos va a estropear este magnífico día y mucho menos la boda.

- Será como tú quieras cielo, a partir de ahora siempre será así.

- Será como ambos queramos que sea cielo – le corregí - y estará bien porque nosotros lo habremos decidido así.

- Completamente de acuerdo – dijo lanzando un suspiro mirando a la ventana – Deberíamos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

- ¿Hablarás con Alice ahora?

- Sí, creo que a estas alturas ya debe de estar volviéndose loca.

- De acuerdo – dije soltando un suspiro mientras paseaba mi mano por su pecho desnudo – pero tampoco pasa nada si tardamos unos minutillos más de la cuenta en salir de aquí ¿no?

- Me retumban los oídos, cielo. Será mejor no retrasarlo más.

- Mmmmm – me negué a dejarle marchar – espera…

- Te lo compensaré preciosa – dijo obligándome a soltarle – cuenta con ello.

- Mas te vale – dije enfurruñada cuando salió de entre las sabanas. Miré su esplendoroso cuerpo desnudo de camino al armario – ese culo va a recibir un señor mordisco muy pronto…

Tuve que controlar el impulso de saltar sobre él cuando se giró para regalarme una torturadora, seductora y maliciosa sonrisa torcida.


	53. Chapter 53

**Buenos dias de lunes...!**

**Bueno, bueno... ultima semana del fic y ultimos capis por leer :) y no sé porqué me da que los vais a disfrutar mucho... jejejee tengo que decir que este capi me supo a gloria escribirlo, ya vereis porque ;)  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 53**

Alice y Edward iban a pasar lo poco que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde muy ocupados, por lo que me encaminé resuelta a la cocina. Alma me pasó un informe detallado de en qué estaban empleando el tiempo el resto de os ocupantes de la casa.

- Pues mira… Carslisle está en el hospital, Esme y Carmen habían salido por enésima vez de compras. Eleazar ha ocupado el despacho de Carslisle. Rose y las gemelas están es su habitación nadando entre rulos y maquillajes. Jasper y Emmett, como podrás oír perfectamente, están jugando con la maquineja esa infernal, que por cierto, cualquier día terminaré estampando contra la pared como no se acostumbren a jugar con menos escándalo.

- Intentaré que bajen el volumen.

- Si, hazlo tú – dijo mirándome agradecida - por que como vaya yo…

Después de darle las gracias y un cariñoso abrazo me encaminé hacia el salón.

- Buenos días – dije sonriendo a ambos.

- Ehh… - dijeron como saludo a la vez sin molestarse en apartar los ojos de la pantalla plana.

- ¿Estáis sordos esta mañana o que?

- ¡Uyy…! casi te la cuelo… – dijo Jasper dándole un ligero codazo a su hermano.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – dijo Emmett arrogantemente – tengo al mejor portero del mundo, chaval. ¡Casillas Number One!

Esperé unos segundos a ver si reaccionaban pero estaban tan absortos en la partida, con sus "Uyy" y sus "Ahhh" y sus "Casiii"… que no se dieron cuenta de que me movía hasta que no me acerque al lado de la televisión. Efectivamente el volumen estaba a un nivel que dañaba seriamente los tímpanos.

- Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a dos vampiros supuestamente adultos.

Nada, ni con esas. _Vale, vosotros lo habéis querido._ Me hice a un lado para coger el cable de alimentación de la televisión y tiré de él dejando la pantalla fundida en negro. Por fin se hizo el silencio.

Se quedaron petrificados con los ojos como platos y las bocas en forma de O, completamente inmóviles, intentando encajar que el partido tan importante que estaban jugando había desaparecido. Dos segundos después por fin Emmett reaccionó a voz en grito.

- ¡Dale al pause, dale al pause! – dijo metiendo el dedazo en el mando de Jasper - ¡ha sido la tele, no la consola… páraloooooo!

- ¡Yaaaa, yaaaaaaaa estaaaá! – dijo apartando la mano de su hermano con muy poca delicadeza – ¡que le vas a volver a dar joder, estate quietoooooo!

Un segundo después dos pares de ojos inyectados en resentimiento se clavaron en mí y en mi mano, que aún sostenía el cable de la discordia balanceándose de un lado a otro.

- Upss – dije inocentemente – ¿os he interrumpido?

- Bella… vuelve… a conectar… ese cable – dijo Emmett entre respiraciones cortas.

- Estáis volviendo loca a Alma con el volumen de la tele – dije tirando el cable al suelo y mirándoles con una ancha sonrisa – creedme que lo que ella tenia pensado hacer es peor que lo que yo he hecho… deberíais estarme agradecidos.

- Bella – dijo Jasper mirándome extrañamente sorprendido - ¿Qué… que ha ocurrido? Estás… estás… muy contenta esta mañana…

- Mañana me caso Jasper – dije guiñándole un ojo - ¿no te parece ese un buen motivo?

- Claro… pero… es que te noto… no sé… demasiado tranquila.

- Veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, eso es todo – dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

- Bueno, eso me alegra mucho hermanita.

- Siento interrumpir esta conversación tan interesantísima – dijo de pronto Emmett que seguía sin cambiar la expresión horrorizada de su cara – pero ¿¡quieres conectar la tele de una vez!

- Oh, claro… perdona Emmett – dije agachándome a recoger el cable – siento la interrupción. Tenía pensado ir a dar… una vueltecita por el bosque, ya sabes... – le ofrecí el cable - Pero si te pillo en mal momento…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – empezaron a temblarle las manos mientras sopesaba sus opciones – Joder eso se avisa… a ver… vale, si. Creo que… Definitivamente voy contigo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar a medio partido, colega? – Jasper le miraba intentando comprender qué podría ser más apetecible para Emmett que jugar la final del "Pro-Evolution Soccer 2010" en su flamante PS3.

Emmett volvió a sopesar las posibilidades y terminó por encogerse de hombros ante los ojos de Jasper alegando que volvería lo antes posible. Su nueva hermana le necesitaba y ya tendrían tiempo para retomar la partida después. Jasper lo dio por causa perdida y se carcajeó de su hermano viendo como caminaba detrás de mí. Soltó un "calzonazos" por lo bajo antes de que la puerta se cerrara a nuestra espalda.

Llevábamos cerca de cuatro horas en el bosque cuando Emmett decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y que necesitaba volver a casa para recuperarse. Tuvo que apoyarse en mí y dejar que le ayudara a andar parte del camino de regreso, pues aunque intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, y físicamente no se apreciaba ningún signo que dijera lo contrario, se le notaba demasiado que tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

Si calibraba mi poder en una escala del 1 al 10, siendo 1 el grado mas leve y 10 el mas dañino, a Emmett solo me atreví a someterle a un más que respetable grado 4. Había conseguido averiguar que dolor e inmovilización podían ser utilizados por separado o conjuntamente, y también supe que jamás podría llegar a comprobar lo que un grado 10 sería capaz de causar, física o psicológicamente, en un cuerpo ya fuera humano o vampiro.

Emmett era un vampiro adulto, con una fortaleza que pocos en la raza tenían y a pesar de ser "vegetariano" superaba con creces la fuerza física de muchos vampiros de alimentación completa, según me había comentado Carslisle en una de las frecuentes charlas de aprendizaje que tuvimos antes de que yo me convirtiera. Pero verle así, apoyándose en mí para poder dar un paso delante de otro, me hizo sentir extrañamente poderosa. Apenas en un par de prácticas que habíamos hecho ya sabía como funcionaba mi poder y siempre le estaría eternamente agradecida por prestarse voluntario a ser mi conejillo de indias.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa sonrisilla de tu cara? – dijo mirándome de medio lado.

- Viene a que no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de tener un hermano como tú – dije apretando más mi brazo alrededor de su ancha cintura – siento dejarte tan hecho polvo otra vez…

- Ya se me va pasando – dijo intentando erguirse para librarme de parte de su peso – hoy te has empleado a fondo, seguro que te no te ha sido tan fácil someterme como la otra vez…

- Has aguantado muy bien – dije evitando darle una respuesta sincera. Me había costado mucho menos y apenas tuve que buscar una motivación – ya no será necesario que pases más por esto. Creo que voy dominándolo.

- No te voy a engañar diciéndote que me da pena que ya no me necesites – suspiró aliviado con una sonrisa avergonzada – pero cuando necesite una cura de humildad no dudes de quién será la encargada de administrármela.

- No será necesario Emmett – dije mirándole con suspicacia - siempre y cuando mantengas tu boquita cerrada con respecto a mis relaciones íntimas…

- Sabiendo de lo que eres capaz… cuenta con mi silencio, hermanita querida.

- Desde luego.

- Y recuerda que aún me debes una par de escapaditas a cazar – dijo guiñándome un ojo al estilo Cullen – ves avisando a tu futuro marido para que no le dé un ataque de celos absurdos cuando lo hagamos.

- Edward no será problema – dije devolviéndole el guiño.

Dejó de apoyarse en mí unos metros antes de llegar a la casa. Su vanidad de macho vigoroso se vería seriamente dañada si alguien le veía necesitado de ayuda para caminar, por lo que dejé que se adelantara y entrara primero en la casa.

Yo me dirigí al jardín trasero donde pude escuchar que se reunía parte de la familia junto con Carmen y Eleazar, ocupando los sillones del porche mientras tenia lugar una animada charla.

- ¿Interrumpo? – dije sonriendo a los contertulios.

- Para nada Bella – me dijo Esme invitando a sentarme a su lado – estamos haciendo un poco de tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de prepararse para la fiesta. Carmen y Eleazar nos estaban contado anécdotas de su primer viaje de novios…

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Dónde estuvisteis?

- En Egipto hija… toda una experiencia – dijo el vampiro sonriéndome con simpatía – aunque no te lo recomiendo. Todavía tengo restos de arena metidos por sitios que no te puedes ni imaginar…

- ¡Eleazar! – protestó Carmen para después unirse a nosotros en nuestras sonoras carcajadas – eso no se cuenta por dios… ¡que vergüenza!

- No es para tanto mujer – dijo Eleazar quitándole importancia al comentario – no he dicho nada fuera de lugar… y vosotros Bella, ¿sabéis ya donde vais a ir?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo de pronto Edward apareciendo de la nada – Bella no lo sabe… y tiene que seguir siendo así – se acercó veloz a mi lado y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios – hola mi vida.

- Hola… - su sonrisa no me permitió decir nada más.

- ¿Me dejas un sitio? – dijo pestañeando un par de veces.

- Ponte aquí Edward – dijo Esme levantándose al ver que yo no reaccionaba, completamente perdida en sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados – Carmen y yo vamos a empezar a prepararnos.

- Gracias Esme – dijo apartando por fin su mirada de la mía y dejando que mis pensamientos volvieran a pisar tierra. Se colocó grácilmente a mi lado.

Intenté centrarme en la conversación que los dos hombres seguían manteniendo una vez que las mujeres abandonaron los sofás. No quise mirar directamente a Edward porque sabía que si me volvía a distraer no sería capaz de mantener el autocontrol.

- Mira la cantidad de siglos que llevamos pisando este suelo y aun no logro comprender porqué las mujeres necesitan un mínimo de cuatrocientas cincuenta y cuatro horas para ponerse un vestido para una fiesta… - dijo Eleazar mirando con asombro a Carslisle.

- Bueno, si no tenemos en cuenta el tiempo invertido, sino solo el resultado - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo – yo creo que la espera merece la pena… ¿No crees Edward?

- La merece – dijo sin apartar su soñadora mirada de mi cara mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo – sin lugar a dudas.

- Bella anda… - dijo Eleazar bajando la voz en plan cómplice – dinos qué es lo que hacéis las mujeres tanto tiempo ahí encerradas…

- Creo que está relacionado con sombras de ojos, pintalabios, rulos, peines, horquillas, ropa interior… esas cosas– dije sonriendo ante la petición del hombre – pero no soy la más indicada para responder a eso – me encogí de hombros – yo tampoco termino de entenderlo del todo.

- Afortunadamente nosotros no tenemos esa clase de vanidad… - dijo resoplando de satisfacción - ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Carslisle?

- Bueno… nosotros también tenemos lo nuestro – dijo medio avergonzado. Edward se rió por el pensamiento de Carslisle.

- ¿De que te ríes, Edward? – le pregunto Eleazar muy intrigado. Le miró sin dejar de juguetear con mi pelo.

- Carslisle es más vanidoso de lo que tú crees – dijo volviendo a centrar su mirada en los reflejos de mi pelo – que te diga él el por qué…

- ¿Carslisle? – dijo Eleazar mirando a su amigo con nuevos ojos – no me irás a decir que tu también te maquillas…

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! No por dios, no pienses eso – dijo levantándose del asiento visiblemente incomodo y lanzando una intencionada mirada a Edward – mi hijo es un bromista, no le hagas caso.

- Eh, espera, espera… no huirás tan fácil de mi – dijo Eleazar levantándose dispuesto a seguir a su amigo – confiesa, usas laca o gomina ¿es eso? No, ya sé… te perfumas ¿a que si? Vamos cuenta…

Los dos hombres nos dejaron a solas mientras sus voces aun nos llegaban cuando se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Carslisle.

Edward sonreía satisfecho cuando por fin decidí mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Destilaba paz. Seguía jugueteando con mi pelo distraído con los reflejos rojizos que el tímido sol, que ya empezaba a querer abandonarnos, sacaba de mi pelo.

- Eres malo – dije observando la perfecta curvatura de sus labios.

- Y tú eres preciosa – dijo ensanchando aún mas su sonrisa.

- Has dejado a Carslisle en evidencia.

- No creo que le cueste reconocer que ya se ha probado 4 veces su traje de ceremonia. Y Eleazar no se le queda atrás, ha traído tres trajes diferentes. El de antes, el de durante y el de después…

- ¿En serio? – dije mirándole alucinada – y luego se queja de su mujer…

- Los vampiros somos vanidosos por naturaleza. Yo por ejemplo, tengo unas ganas locas de verte con tu vestido de novia – dijo deslizando una mano por debajo de mi jersey acariciando mi cintura - se me van a hacer eternas estas horas…

- No más largas que a mi, te lo aseguro – dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndole mas cerca de mi - ¿Todo bien con Alice?

- Todo bien – dijo dejando un cálido beso en mis labios – por cierto, me ha dicho que te espera en su cuarto para arreglaros.

- Mmmmm – me encantaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos – que dulce sabes…

- Alice te espera…

- Pues que siga esperando – dije negándome a desenredar nuestros labios.

- Bella…ya está oscureciendo – dijo casi en un jadeo a la vez que intentaba esquivar mis revoltosas manos – y quiero que luzcas bien bonita esta noche – su dedo dibujó el contorno de mis labios – no hagas esperar mas a Alice… ni a mi.

Tuve que emplearme a fondo y morderme la boca para no gritar de fastidio por tener que dejarle allí mientras yo tenía que ir a que Alice me torturara unas cuantas horas. Pero necesarias al fin y al cabo… esa noche Edward quería verme espectacular y yo no tenía intención de defraudarle.

Alice fue realmente implacable. Me machacó a base de bien y no solo con el peinado, el maquillaje y el famoso vestido del tal Jean Paul no se qué. El interrogatorio al que me sometió podría dejar a la altura del betún al más experimentado y duro de los policías. Pero intenté pacientemente que lo entendiera a fin de que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Cuando mis respuestas parecieron satisfacerla lo suficiente y cuando consideró que mi aspecto era digno de su talento natural de sacar lo mejor de cada físico que se ponía en sus manos, dejó que me sentara y descansara mientras ella se ponía manos a la obra con su propio estilismo.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando terminó de revolotear por la habitación y se paró delante de mí para agarrarme de la mano y llevarme con ella hacia el espejo.

- Estamos espectaculares ¿no crees? – dijo dando una grácil vuelta animando su reflejo – creo que los chicos se quedarán gratamente impresionados. Lástima que Edward ya haya visto tu vestido – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero – la sorpresa será menor para él.

- Edward no ha visto el resultado final – dije maravillándome a mi misma por lo atractiva que me hacia parecer un poco de maquillaje y un vestido – Y solo vio el vestido de pasada. Se sorprenderá igual, créeme.

- Eso es cierto – dijo levantando una ceja – el vestido lo vio de pasada porque estaba centrado en destrozarte la ropa interior. Es un pecado lo que le hizo a ese maravilloso corsé…

- Tranquila Alice – dije intentando que suavizara el mohín de disgusto de su cara – el que llevo ahora es exactamente igual de incómodo – la guiñé un ojo – e igual de bonito, así que no sufras. A Edward le gustará igual, además… tú ya deberías saberlo.

- En realidad no – dijo tamborileando un dedo contra su pequeña mandíbula – pero es igual. Los chicos nos esperan, si estás lista bajamos cuando quieras.

Suspiré pensando que nunca estaría lista para cosas como estas, pero había que bajar. Efectivamente Jasper y Edward esperaban uno a cada lado de la escalera, como dos elegantes caballeros guapos y expectantes, nuestra aparición. Alice fue más rápida que yo en bajar los peldaños y antes de que yo llegara a mitad de la escalera, ella ya estaba colgada del brazo de un sonriente Jasper.

Ya no fui consciente de nada más, pues en cuanto capté la mirada de Edward mi mente dejó de procesar el entorno para centrarse en él. Solo existía él. Su seductora sonrisa y su boca entreabierta apenas dejaban entrever su blanquísima dentadura, trasportándome a una tarde loca en el rio, en la que esos mismos dientes habían perforado sensualmente mi piel. Su perfecto cuerpo vestido con un traje de etiqueta impecablemente adaptado a sus esculturales formas solo era superado en belleza por ese mismo cuerpo, pero desnudo.

Y sus ojos… Dios del cielo, sus ojos. Sus ojos refulgían como dos luceros en la más oscura noche, con un brillo que traspasaba toda frontera material e iba más allá. Me miraba a mí. No mi ropa, ni mi cara, ni mi cuerpo. Me miraba a mí. Me miraba dentro. Directamente al corazón.

- Mi diosa – dijo acercándome a él mientras tiraba de mi mano para depositar en ella un caballeroso beso.

- Tu mujer – dije dejando que se inclinara sobre mí para besarme – solo tu mujer.

- Mi increíble mujer – dijo torciendo esa sonrisa a la vez que me ofrecía su brazo - ¿preparada para dejarlos boquiabiertos?

- Preparada – dije agarrándome a él.

Cuando salimos al exterior todos se giraron para vernos llegar. El instante que nos habíamos entretenido fue más que suficiente para que Alice cambiara la música recibiéndonos con una melodía acorde al momento triunfal de entrada de los novios. Todos aplaudieron y se deshicieron en halagos sobre lo guapos que estábamos ambos.

Avanzamos sonrientes hacia el centro de la pérgola y los demás se fueron haciendo a un lado dejando el centro libre para que pudiéramos iniciar el baile, un vals que ya sonaba de fondo y que me puso de pronto muy nerviosa. Jamás había bailado algo así y ahora tenia que hacerlo delante de todos ellos. No quise mirar a nadie que no fuera Edward.

- Edward yo no… - estaba segura que iba a hacer el ridículo más espantoso – no sé…

- Tranquila cielo – dijo en un susurro cuando me tuvo lista entre sus brazos – yo te guiaré.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera volver a replicar o quejarme, sus pies se movieron tirando de los míos y empezamos a recorrer muy lentamente el círculo formado por el resto de los presentes. Los primeros instantes fueron un poco desconcertantes pues a pesar de no saber donde ponía los pies Edward consiguió marcarme el ritmo y dejar que poco a poco fuera acostumbrándome a la cadencia de la música.

Una vez hube pillado los pasos resultó ser bastante más fácil de lo que en un principio parecía. Edward amplió su sonrisa cuando notó que dejé de estar tensa entre sus brazos y se animó a aumentar la velocidad. No me costó seguirle, incluso yo misma que sorprendí cuando con un grácil movimiento consiguió que diera una vuelta sobre mi misma y volviera a la posición original sin ningún percance. Ahí fue cuando empecé a disfrutarlo.

Estaba tan entusiasmada por haber superado ese pequeño bache que no me di cuenta cuando se nos unieron Esme y Carslisle en el centro de la pérgola. Ambas parejas dábamos vueltas y vueltas perfectamente sincronizadas al ritmo de la música. Unos instantes después se nos unieron también Carmen y Eleazar.

Bailamos y bailamos mientras las diferentes parejas que se iban formando nos rodeaban. Carslisle y Carmen… Eleazar y Tanya… Jasper y Megan… Emmett y Esme… Alma y Carslisle. Las parejas iban variando en función de la música que sonara en ese momento. Todas excepto Edward y yo, que independientemente de la canción que sonara, nosotros íbamos a nuestro propio ritmo. El ritmo que marcaban nuestra respiración y nuestra mirada.

Sin necesidad de parar para descansar ya podía ser una balada o algo más movido o cambiar de clásica a moderna, nosotros no variábamos nuestros pasos, lentos, suaves, perfectamente ajustados. Sus manos me rodeaban como las de un naufrago se aferrarían a una tabla en medio del mar.

No sé las horas que pasamos así, el tiempo era muy relativo entre sus brazos, pero la intención había tenido efecto y la variación de su expresión así me lo confirmó.

- ¿Va todo bien? – dije viendo como fruncía levemente el ceño.

- Va perfecto – dijo apretando un poco más su abrazo.

- Sé fuerte – dije acariciándole la mejilla – pronto habrá acabado.

- No veo el momento… - dijo cerrando los ojos a la vez que unía su frente a la mía.

- Solo unas pocas horas - cerré los ojos también, dejándome llevar por la música – solo unas horas…

- Ejem, ejem… - el carraspeo de Alma nos sacó del paraíso – no quiero interrumpiros, tortolitos pero me gustaría bailar con el novio antes de retirarme a descansar…

- Por supuesto Alma – dijo Edward sonriendo a la pequeña mujer – soy todo tuyo.

- Solo quiero un baile, truhán – le sonrió ampliamente – con lo que me ha costado colocarte… prefiero que sea Bella la que cargue contigo a partir de ahora. ¿No te importa verdad, Bella?

- En absoluto – dije dándole un beso a la mujer y apartándome para que él pudiera agarrarla – las humanas tienen preferencia.

- Gracias cielo – dijo antes de que me girara para dejarles. Se agarró a sus brazos – vamos pipiolo, hazme dar vueltas…

Les dejé allí sonrientes y me encaminé hacia la mesa donde Jasper y Alice miraban los cd´s con los que iban intercambiando la música. Todos en esos momentos bailaban excepto Rose y Tanya, que miraban de hito en hito como los demás se divertían. Rose sonreía sin apartar los ojos de Emmett, que en ese instante estaba bailando con Megan. En cambio Tanya los tenía fijos en la espalda de Edward, contrastando la mortal seriedad que reflejaba su cara con la amplia sonrisa que lucía él mientras hacía girar a Alma. Yo también sonreí.

- Realmente me dejas alucinado – dijo de pronto Jasper – ayer mismo estabas depresivamente hundida hasta un punto insoportable y hoy rezumas alegría por cada poro de tu piel. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Con confianza y sinceridad – dije sonriendo enigmáticamente – solo necesitaba eso.

No sé muy bien que quieres decir con eso – dijo sonriendo mientras enarcaba las cejas – pero sea lo que sea lo que estas haciendo está surtiendo efecto, así que no dejes de hacerlo.

Varias horas después de que Alma se fuera a descansar Alice nos insistió en que era hora de retirarse para estar bien frescos por la mañana para el gran día. Mi gran chasco de la noche fue cuando, ya feliz por poder por fin retirarnos a la tranquilidad de nuestro dormitorio, Jasper y Emmett agarraron a Edward del brazo impidiendo que se me acercara.

- No - dijo Edward viendo en la mente de sus hermanos, sus intenciones.

- Creo que va a ser que sí, Edward – dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado – lo siento.

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? – dije mirando como Jasper y Emmett tiraban de Edward.

- Tranquila, Alice te lo explicará todo – dijo Edward muy sonriente – mañana te veo preciosa.

- ¿¡Mañana!

Vi como se llevaban a Edward casi a rastras. Alice argumentó que era necesario que los novios no estuvieran juntos la noche anterior al enlace y que habían planeado una especie de despedida de soltero. Me negué en rotundo a que se lo llevaran pero Alice insistió en que era necesario y que ya estaba todo organizado. Ella pasaría conmigo toda la noche ayudándome a memorizar mis votos, mientras ellos hacían lo propio con Edward. Ni que fuera necesario, más que suficiente con leerlos una vez para que quedaran gravados a fuego en nuestras asombrosas mentes vampiras.

Seguí negándome insistentemente, pero tuve que dejarlo por imposible cuando Alice empezó a asegurarme que estaría bien vigilado y que de nada me servía tener una pataleta, pues ella ya había visto que terminaría aceptándolo. Ahora también comprendí el comentario final que me hizo antes de salir de su habitación, diciéndome que en realidad Edward no iba a reaccionar igual de bien a mi nueva ropa interior. No iba a reaccionar igual porque no iba a verla.

**Sacar los trajes de gala que mañana nos vamos de boda... (fiu, fiu) jejejeeje**

** ;)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Buenos dias de martes...!**

**Ya estais todas preparadas? vestidas, peinadas y listas para asistir a la boda? Pues no perdais detalle y agarraros que empiezan las curvas y son peligrosas... jejeje  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 54 **

**(Sábado)**

Jamás las horas se me habían hecho tan largas, jamás los minutos me habían parecido tan eternos y jamás los segundos habían pasado tan lentos como lo hicieron aquella noche. Después de la tortura que había supuesto para mi toda esa larguísima e interminable semana, por fin había llegado el gran día.

Alice se había encargado de mí desde el minuto uno, me había preparado un reconfortante baño con sales perfumadas, había untado mi cuerpo con aceites relajantes y esencias aromáticas, que habían conseguido suavizar aún más mi ya de por si sedosa piel. Había preparado mi pelo para que Rosalie lo encontrara perfectamente manejable cuando viniera a peinarme. Y yo, evidentemente, me había dejado hacer sin oponer ni la más mínima resistencia.

Ahora se afanaba en dejarme una manicura perfecta, mientras yo, envuelta en un esponjoso albornoz, intentaba mantener mi mente ocupada barajando las diferentes eventualidades que se me iban a presentar a lo largo de ese día.

Unos instantes después Rosalie llegó, ya completamente arreglada, y esperó pacientemente a que Alice terminara con mis uñas, las cuales había pintado con un excesivamente llamativo color rojo, para ponerse manos a la obra con mi peinado.

Según pude oír, el resto de personas que habían sido invitadas a la boda estaban empezando a llegar. Las voces me llegaron amortiguadas por la distancia, pero claramente entendibles. Carslisle y Jasper recibieron alegremente a Charlotte y Nick, que los saludaron efusivamente y agradecieron la inesperada invitación. Rosalie ya estaba terminando el recogido y se afanaba en colocar muy meticulosamente las minúsculas florecillas blancas que adornaban el peinado.

Apenas faltaba una hora para que diera comienzo la ceremonia y empecé a tener mis dudas con respecto a que nos diera tiempo de terminar. Alice insistía en que íbamos sobradas, pero había un montón de cosas más que estaba segura de que no nos iba a dar tiempo a hacer.

- Tranquila Bella – dijo Alice muy sonriente – eso son los nervios típicos de cualquier novia, no te preocupes, sabes que lo tengo todo controlado.

- Ya pero los invitados ya están llegando, todos estáis ya arreglados y listos, Edward aún no ha aparecido y yo aun estoy en albornoz, sin maquillar y sin vestir… - me llevé las manos a la cara - ¿Ha llegado ya el cura? Dios, esto es un caos…

- Bella, repito que todo está controlado – dijo Alice suspirando resignada – solo es un caos dentro de tu cabeza. Relájate ¿quieres? Respira.

- Ufff, si, creo que necesito respirar…

- Rose, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Alma y a Esme? – dijo Alice cuando consiguió que yo volviera a sentarme en la silla – vamos a vestirla ya.

Rose salió en busca de las mujeres mientras Alice me instó a permanecer sentada mientras ella iba a su armario a buscar _El Vestido. _Cuando desapareció por la puerta no tardé ni una milésima de segundo en desplazarme a la ventana. Necesitaba echar un vistazo fuera y comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo. Desde mi posición no podía ver la pérgola al completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver que ya estaban todos allí en diferentes corrillos conversando alegremente.

Pude ver como llegaban Carter y Jack, los amigos de correrías que parecían más dos armarios roperos que dos hombres, y como Emmett salía a su encuentro para darles la bienvenida. Se abrazaron y se dieron palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreían y se decían lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

Y así… casi apareciendo de la nada… vi a Edward.

Caminaba tranquilamente acercándose a saludar también, con una mano extendida, preparado para estrechar la de los recién llegados. Dios mío… estaba guapísimo. Unos envidiables rayos de sol se colaron entre su pelo, sacando destellos broncíneos que me cortaron la respiración. Se giró levemente para saludar también a Charlotte y Nick, que se les acercaron en ese momento, y por fin pude ver su cara. Y no puedo decir que me cortara de nuevo la respiración, porque ya no estaba respirando, pero puedo jurar que lo que si sentí fue mi corazón, dando un sonoro vuelco y queriendo latir de nuevo. Tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho.

- Eso es hacer trampa – dijo Alice apartándome de la ventana – debes esperar.

- Alice, deprisa – dije agarrándola por los hombros e intentando no parecer desesperada - Vísteme de una vez que quiero ir con él.

- Te vestiremos tan rápido como tú nos permitas – dijo Esme que acababa de entrar seguida de Alma – pero tranquila, él no tiene intención de irse a ningún sitio sin ti.

Efectivamente me vistieron y me maquillaron en un tiempo record. Me dejé hacer sin la más mínima queja para poder terminar lo antes posible. La ansiedad casi no me dejaba ni respirar y terminé de perder la capacidad de hacerlo cuando me pusieron delante del espejo.

El vestido, sencillo y elegante, con escote palabra de honor en colaboración con el majestuoso recogido que había realizado Rose, estilizaba mi cuello haciéndolo parecer asombrosamente largo y esbelto. Solamente lo decorada un finísimo hilo, casi invisible, del que colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón y que parecía sostenerse solo e ingrávido en el centro de mi pecho. La larga falda no era ni demasiado plana ni demasiado pomposa, y tenía el vuelo justo para permitirme libertad de movimientos sin tener que necesitar cuatro metros libres a mi alrededor para poder manejarla.

Aún seguía mirándome embobada cuando Alma colocó entre mis manos un pequeño ramo de flores recién cortadas, eran Fresias Blancas que reconocí al instante por haberlas visto entre la gran variedad de especies que decoraban el jardín de la casa y que Esme se encargaba de mantener muy bien cuidado.

- Es la hora Bella – dijo Esme sacándome de mi ensimismamiento – Carslisle subirá a buscarte dentro de un minuto. Yo iré con Edward a esperarte en el altar.

- De acuerdo Esme, gracias – dije aceptando el abrazo que me ofrecía la adorable mujer –Tendrá que pasar por esto igual que yo así que más le vale que no se le ocurra plantarme y salir corriendo.

- No lo hará cielo – dijo mientras empezaban a salir de la habitación - y si intenta hacerlo no dejaré que llegue muy lejos – me guiñó un ojo – tranquila.

Le devolví la sonrisa y vi como cerraba la puerta. Me quedé sola. _Ya está Bella, ha llegado el momento._ Si, había llegado por fin el día. Después de una semana que había parecido más una tortura que otra cosa, por fin todo iba a terminar y podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas lejos de todo.

Hoy era el día de terminar con lo viejo y comenzar con lo nuevo, así que eso fue lo único en lo que me permití pensar en esos últimos momentos a solas. Carslisle llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y se lo concedí girándome para mirarle cuando entrara.

- Impresionantemente hermosa – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a coger mis manos – así es mi nueva y querida hija.

- No sé de quien me hablas… ¿La conozco? – dije dándole un punto de humor al comentario.

- Es un honor que me permitas acompañarte al altar – dijo pasando mi mano por su brazo – te lo agradezco en el alma.

- Es labor de un padre hacerlo – dejé un cálido beso en su mejilla - y tú ahora eres el mío.

- Gracias por dejarme serlo – la satisfacción por el comentario le hinchaba el pecho - ¿Estás lista?

- Lo estoy.

- Pues no les hagamos esperar más.

Salimos del dormitorio y bajamos las escaleras. Pasamos por el salón y allí me di cuenta de que Alice había dispuesto unas mesas primorosamente decoradas donde todos fueron depositando sus regalos perfectamente colocados.

Sonreí pensando en que efectivamente nada escapaba a su control.

Lo atravesamos en dirección a las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín, deteniéndonos en el umbral antes de salir para esperar el momento en el que la música nos indicara que era nuestro turno.

Un sendero delimitado por flores y lazos blancos, separando en dos el grupo de catorce sillas perfectamente dispuestas donde ya esperaban los invitados, nos abría el camino hasta la pérgola. Edward esperaba allí de pié al lado de Esme mientras el cura, visiblemente incómodo, consultaba nervioso su reloj.

Por fin empezó la melodía que anunciaba mi llegada, me sobresalté con los primeros acordes y tuvo que ser Carslisle palmeando mi mano, quien me instara a dar el primer paso. Todos los presentes se giraron para vernos avanzar lentamente por el sendero. _¿De nuevo era el centro de atención? Por supuesto. _Estaba empezando a ser una constante en mi vida pero en esta ocasión no me importaba en absoluto. Iba a casarme con ÉL.

Cuando descubrí su inmensa sonrisa y la luz que irradiaban sus perfectos ojos dorados viendo como me acercaba, hermosa y radiante del brazo de Carslisle, me entraron las prisas por llegar a su lado. _Diez pasos. Solo diez pasos más._ Intenté ir más rápido pero Carslisle me lo impidió, refrenando con una ligera presión de su mano sobre la mía, mi impetuoso impulso.

¿Porqué demonios pasaba el tiempo tan despacio? _Calma Bella no corras. Solo cinco pasos más._ El cura parecía tener más prisa que yo por que esto terminara ya, pues volvió a mirar de nuevo su reloj.

_Tres pasos… dos… uno…_

Cuando Carslisle me cogió la mano para dársela a su hijo y cuando su suave piel tocó la mía, un alivio inmenso me barrió por dentro, llevándose miedos, nervios, inseguridades y penas, dejando solamente el amor que sentía por ese ser tan maravillosamente imperfecto que me miraba con adoración. A pesar de que el cura ya había empezado a hablar, nosotros no desviamos la mirada el uno del otro, preferimos mantenerlas unidas como estaban.

- Queridos Hermanos, os doy la bienvenida en nombre de la familia Cullen, a este día de dicha y felicidad en el que nos hemos reunido para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio. Por expreso deseo de los contrayentes serán ellos mismos los que ofrezcan sus votos, sellando así su compromiso de amor eterno ante Dios y ante todos los presentes. Así pues, Edward, puedes comenzar cuando quieras…

Una sonrisa decoró sus labios entreabiertos…

- Bella… No puedo entregarte mi vida puesto que ya no es mía. Te la regalé en el instante que mis ojos te vieron por primera vez. Pero sí puedo prometer que te amaré siempre… Con un amor que no falle o se desvanezca ante la adversidad. Con un amor que está comprometido a crecer cada día más. Con un amor dispuesto a entregarse con respeto, a aceptar tus silencios, a animarte cuando aflojes y a impulsarte en tus deseos. Con un amor que escuche a tu corazón y lo comprenda... Si, quiero y prometo amarte con un amor que encuentre siempre la manera de decirte cada día: "Tú y solo tú eres mi vida"

Lentamente deslizó un sencillo aro de oro por mi dedo anular. Uno segundos de silencio después de que él terminara, mientras nuestras miradas se seguían entrelazando, me fueron suficientes para recomponerme y ofrecer los míos…

- Edward… No puedo entregarte mi vida, puesto que ya no es mía. Te la entregué en el instante que tus ojos me miraron por primera vez. Pero sí puedo prometer que te querré siempre… Con un amor que nos ayude a soportar tiempos de prueba y dificultad. Con un amor que te inunde de confianza. Con un amor paciente, tolerante y comprensivo. Con un amor dispuesto a llenarte de alegría y felicidad, tanto como de ánimo y apoyo. Con un amor que sepa compartir tus cargas y te proteja en un abrazo... Sí, quiero y prometo amarte con un amor que encuentre siempre la manera de decirte cada día: "Tú y solo tú eres mi vida"

Deslicé un aro idéntico al mío por su dedo y mantuve nuestras manos entrelazadas. Afortunadamente la fórmula súper abreviada que Alice había elegido muy convenientemente llegaba a su fin, por lo que el cura, visiblemente aliviado por lo rápido que había sido todo, procedió a confirmar la unión.

- Que El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la…

Edward no esperó a que terminara la frase. Sus labios ya sellaban los míos cerrando con broche de oro este momento tan deseado. Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría. Fue un beso con el que unimos nuestras vidas para siempre. Un beso que nos dimos ante el mundo, para que todos supieran que nos amábamos, que no nos separaríamos nunca y que nunca nos faltarían esos besos de sentimiento. Un beso que les recordaba y nos recordaba a nosotros mismos que nos querríamos siempre…

…Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe.

… . …

Ya estaba, nos habíamos casado, ya éramos marido y mujer. Irremediablemente tuvimos que separarnos, todos querían abrazarnos y felicitarnos. Me presentaron por fin a Carter y Jack, los enormes amigos folloneros de Emmett, que a pesar de su tamaño intimidante me resultaron bastante simpáticos y muy guapos _¿Es que no existía ni un vampiro feo?_ Evité, en la medida de lo cortés, mirarles a los ojos, que centelleaban con un intenso color rojo fuego, que me puso los pelos de punta. Afortunadamente fue ver a Alma y ambos salieron a la carrera al encuentro de la mujer, que no cedió ni un centímetro de terreno al ver llegar como dos rayos a tremendos vampiros, a los que abrazó cariñosamente mientras a la vez les reprendía con el dedo en alto por haber tardado tanto en venir a visitarnos.

También conocí a Charlotte y Nick, y me resultó gracioso comprobar que se parecían tanto a Alice y Jasper que bien podrían haber pasado por sus dobles. Incluso en la forma de ser de cada uno encontré similitudes con los dos miembros de mi nueva y ahora legal familia. Charlotte era igual de inquieta que Alice y se podía apreciar por su vestimenta que la moda también ocupaba un lugar importante en su escala de valores. Por su parte, la actitud de Nick me recordaba mucho a los primeros encuentros que tuve con Jasper, siempre callado, siempre receloso, siempre en un segundo plano pero pendiente de todo y de todos.

Las gemelas, que hasta ahora había conseguido mantener alejadas de mis pensamientos, volvieron a captar mi atención cuando vi sus intentos de acaparar la atención y los favores de los dos vampiros amigos de Emmett. Esperaba por el bien de ellos que no hicieran mucho caso a las constantes zalamerías e intentos de coqueteo que las hermanas prodigaban con ellos.

Poco a poco todos fueron felicitándonos hasta que les tocó el turno a las hermanas o-diosas. Fue Megan la primera en acercarse a mi lado y darme la enhorabuena esbozando una sincera sonrisa a la que correspondí devolviéndole otra lo mas natural que pude. En ese instante me fijé en que justo detrás de Megan y mientras ella me mantenía supuestamente ocupada en una conversación trivial, Tanya estaba felicitando a Edward.

Él se mantenía erguido y mantuvo muy conscientemente una prudencial distancia entre sus cuerpos. Tanya intentó acercarse para besarle "inocentemente" pero Edward sutilmente se alejó mas, a lo que ella reaccionó mirándole con dureza. Extendió una mano en su dirección ofreciéndole estrecharla. Acción a la que Edward también se negó metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se mantuvieron la mirada lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad solo habían sido unos segundos. Finalmente Edward terminó por ceder y giró la cabeza bajando la mirada.

Por fin Megan se decidió a dejarme, coincidiendo casualmente con el momento en que Tanya se alejaba de Edward dándole la espalda. Me lo quedé mirando y él me miró a su vez esbozando una débil sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y justo cuando estábamos a punto de rozarnos llegaron Alice, Charlotte y Esme para llevarnos a ambos hasta el centro de la pérgola para iniciar el baile.

Nos dejamos llevar por ellas y animada por la práctica que habíamos hecho la noche anterior no me costó tanto volver a soportar las tan ya conocidas miradas de todos. Edward se inclinó caballerosamente ante mi ofreciéndome su mano para comenzar, a lo que yo respondí haciendo una leve genuflexión e inclinando la cabeza aceptando la petición, tal y como marcaba el protocolo.

Tengo que reconocer que disfruté entre sus brazos, que me llevaban grácilmente por todo el espacio que habían dejado para nosotros. No tardaron en empezar a formarse otras parejas de baile que fueron rodeándonos poco a poco, disfrutando también de la música. No había terminado la canción cuando una mano en el hombro de Edward nos hizo parar.

- Es mi turno hermano – le dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa – si no te importa claro…

- Por supuesto grandullón – dijo Edward cediéndole mi mano y devolviéndole la amplia sonrisa – ya es mía para el resto eternidad, podré soportar verla en tus brazos unos minutos…

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! ni casado se te quitan esos celos ¿ehh? – le picó juguetonamente – pero yo sigo siendo irresistible hermanito… hasta para las casadas.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – dijo Edward dejándose picar – pero sigues siendo un calzonazos de campeonato…

- ¿Calzonazos yo?

- Si, tú.

- No me lo puedo creer – exclamé bufando medio indignada - ya estáis liados otra vez como dos críos.

- Mira quien habla – dijo Emmett y a continuación atipló la voz imitándole muy teatralmente – "Mi vida ya no es mía… te la regalé el primer día que te vi…."

- Eso es ser un hombre – dijo Edward tajantemente – no un niño que se divierte correteando por el bosque mientras mi mujer le pega una soberana paliza.

- Chicos…

- ¿Una soberana paliza? Aguanté más que tú la primera vez que te atacó, blandengue.

- ¡Jaa!

- ¡CHICOS! ¡Se acabó! – bufé completamente indignada – ¿ni el día de mi boda vais a respetaros? ¡Hombre ya… que sois mayorcitos! – ambos agacharon la cabeza – Emmett o bailamos o te largas, pero deja a Edward en paz.

- Vale, vale – dijo dando la espalda a su hermano que ya se alejaba de nosotros – bailamos.

Después de bailar con Emmett vino Jasper a reclamar su turno, mientras Edward bailaba con Charlotte. Comentamos por encima que aún le costaba creer lo bien que había dominado mi carácter las ultimas horas y que se alegraba de poder dejarme a mi aire sin tener que preocuparse.

Después de Jasper tuve que turnarme para bailar con Eleazar, Carter, Nick, y Jack, cada uno de ellos esperó pacientemente a que le llegara el turno mientras Edward hacia lo propio con Charlotte, Alma, Esme, Alice e incluso Rosalie. Las únicas que no bailaron con él fueron las gemelas y su madre, que se limitaron a escoger entre el resto de hombres que iban estando disponibles o simplemente miraban como lo hacia el resto.

Por fin conseguí volver a bailar con Edward pero no llevábamos ni media pieza ejecutada cuando Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y pidió su baile de rigor como padrino. Edward volvió a cederme dejando esta vez un dulce beso en mis labios. Apartó la mirada antes de dejarme.

- No te robaré mucho tiempo a su lado – dijo mirando como yo seguía con los ojos puestos en la espalda de Edward viendo como se alejaba – pero deja disfrutar a este viejo de un baile con su nueva hija.

- Tú no eres viejo Carslisle – dije mirándole extrañada cuando su comentario llamó mi atención – te mantienes en unos estupendos 34 años.

- Pero son en realidad 340 los que llevo pisando esta tierra – dijo con una sonrisa – vuestra vida acaba de comenzar ahora.

- Me da vértigo mirar al futuro – reconocí – si esta semana ha sido tan larga para mi como un siglo, no sé como encajar eso de la eternidad…

- Ochenta años llevo yo enamorado de Esme y te puedo asegurar que parece que fue ayer cuando la vi por primera vez.

- ¿En serio? - Dije viendo como Tanya abandonaba la pérgola y se dirigía hacia la casa - ¿No han cambiado nada tus sentimientos hacia ella?

- Claro que han cambiado, Bella – dijo carcajeándose – pero solo para crecer un poco más cada día. Y tu misma podrás comprobar que por mucho tiempo que pase el amor no desaparece ni mengua… solo aumenta.

- Eso me reconforta mucho Carlisle – dije viendo ahora como mi recién estrenado marido dejaba a Alice para seguir los pasos de Tanya hacia la casa – no podría soportar vivir ni un segundo sin Edward.

- Ni él sin ti, créeme. Cuando se crea el vínculo entre vampiros y cuando se ha compartido la sangre que a nosotros nos da la vida, no hay nada conocido en este mundo capaz de romper esa unión. Es para siempre.

- No hay nada… excepto la muerte – objeté.

- Esa es la única excepción – reconoció.

- ¿Pues sabes que te digo? – dije mirándole con todo el convencimiento que pude llevar a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que solo la muerte sería capaz de alejarme de él, pero ni siquiera ella conseguiría que dejara de quererle.

- Amén – dijo con una gran sonrisa y cogiéndome entre sus brazos para terminar el baile con un amoroso abrazo.

Efectivamente había terminado la canción. Alice llamó nuestra atención haciéndonos saber que había llegado la hora de entregar los regalos y nos instaba a que la siguiéramos. Vino hasta mi lado y tiró de mi mano para encabezar la comitiva hasta el salón, donde como ya había comprobado esa mañana se encontraban las mesas que albergaban la montaña de obsequios que esperaban ser abiertos.

Respiré profundamente cuando nos paramos ante las dobles puertas que permanecían cerradas. Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido que llegase. Había llegado el momento de ser fuerte y lanzarme de cabeza a cualquiera que fuera mi destino.

Había llegado el momento.

**Lalala... ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Buenos dias de miercoles...!**

**EdithCullen... eso está hecho, el ramo para ti que ya te has puesto al dia y llegas justo a tiempo ;D**

**¿Preparadas para ver como se tira de la manta? Pues allá vamos...  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi, patty69, Lady Irina, ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 55**

Cuando Alice tiró de ambas puertas abriéndolas de par en par y entró, seguida por todos nosotros, el murmullo de risas y conversaciones quedó radicalmente silenciado. Catorce pares de asombrados ojos nos quedamos mirando como Tanya estaba literalmente colgada del cuello de Edward e intentaba llegar a su boca. Él, completamente erguido y tenso en toda su estatura, mantenía la cabeza alta y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Aún a pesar de la relativa distancia que nos separaba pude ver como el alivio acudía a sus ojos viéndonos llegar mientras ella aún nos miraba perpleja preguntándose de donde demonios había salido tanta gente.

La tensión que inundó la habitación fue palpable. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba, solo observaban. El silencio era tan sobrecogedor y a la vez tan frágil que no hizo falta nada más que el sonido de mis palabras para sacar a todo el mundo del estado de shock en el que se habían sumido, mientras intentaban encontrar una explicación a lo que estaban viendo.

- Quítale las manos de encima a mi marido – dije tranquilamente.

- Oh, caramba – dijo Tanya muy sonriente y sin moverse ni un ápice a pesar de saberse descubierta – ¡Bella nos ha pillado, Eddy! Cuanto lo siento… - dijo teatralmente elevando su inocente mirada hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – Bramó Eleazar mirando con furia a su hija. Ésta le devolvió cautelosa la mirada.

- Ha sido Edward el que… - intentó excusarse.

- Quita. Tus. Manos. De. MI. MARIDO – dije recalcando bien las palabras – YA.

A pesar de la expresión iracunda de su padre, la satisfacción de Tanya era evidente. Aun no había soltado su agarre en torno al cuello de Edward, mientras éste permanecía estático y con la mirada clavada en mí.

- Creo que Edward va a tener que explicarte algunas cosillas Bella – dijo cerrando aun mas sus brazos sobre él – después seguro que me estarás agradecida por habértelo quitado de encima.

- Edward… - dije mirándole muy intensamente - ¿a qué esperas?

Todos permanecieron atentos a la reacción de Edward, que simplemente se limitó a esbozar una cómplice sonrisa. Acto seguido sacó lentamente las manos de los bolsillos y se deshizo implacablemente de los brazos de la arpía, obligándole a bajarlos y dejarlos rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. Y luego otro. Y luego otro más.

Dejó de mirarla el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta mi lado, colocarse a mi espalda rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y dejando un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Tanya frunció el ceño, confundida, observando como no se producía rechazo alguno por mi parte ante lo que había presenciado.

- Creo que quien tiene algo que contar eres tú, Tanya – dije después de acariciar la cara de Edward en respuesta a su beso y volviendo a centrarme en ella – tienes muchas cosas que explicar…

Tanya no abría la boca, la sorpresa no le dejaba reaccionar. El nerviosismo en las caras de los presentes empezaba a tensar de nuevo el ambiente. Se miraban entre ellos intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

- Bella – me llamó Carlisle en tono preocupado - ¿Qué significa todo esto? Dinos que es lo que está pasando aquí…

- Es muy sencillo de contar Carlisle - dije mirándole tranquilamente – y ya que parece que nuestra invitada se ha quedado muda, voy a explicaros yo qué es lo que ocurre. Resulta que nuestra querida Tanya ha estado chantajeando a mi marido desde el primer día que puso el pié en esta casa…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? – saltó de pronto Carmen cuando las exclamaciones de asombro recorrieron a los presentes – Mi hija no ha hecho algo así… eso debe ser un error… un malentendido…

- Cállate Carmen – bufó Eleazar recordando la conversación que mantuvimos en el jardín la otra mañana – deja que hable.

- Mamá… - llamó Tanya comprendiendo por fin que había caído presa de su propio juego.

- ¿¡Pero tú estás escuchando de lo que acusa a nuestra hija! – dijo desplazándose del sitio para ir al lado de Tanya pero Eleazar la sujetó del brazo – mi hija no es ninguna chantajista…

- He dicho que te calles, mujer – la obligó a permanecer en el sitio – estás tan ciega que no sabes la clase de hijas que tienes – Carmen agachó la cabeza - Continúa Bella…

Todos los presentes, así como Megan, se mantenían en silencio a la espera de obtener un poco mas de información para encontrar sentido a las palabras que estaban escuchando. Se abrieron más en círculo, rodeándonos para no perder detalle de nada.

- Tanya ha estado coaccionando a Edward, exigiéndole un poco de sexo prematrimonial antes de que yo le echara el lazo y perderle para siempre ¿verdad Tanya? Anda mujer, no seas tímida ahora…

- Tanya… - dijo Carmen mirando a su hija y viendo como ésta mantenía la cabeza orgullosamente levantada – todo eso es mentira ¿verdad cariño? Díselo anda…

- Edward Cullen es un egoísta, un macabro ser sin alma y sin sentimientos al que no le tembló la mano a la hora de impartir su propio juicio dejándome tirada a dos horas de nuestra boda – dijo dirigiéndose a todos sin querer mirar a su madre a los ojos – solo deja un rastro de dolor por donde pasa y ya era hora de que alguien le diera a probar su propia medicina.

El murmullo general se intensificó y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Edward, que seguía manteniendo impertérrito la mirada sobre Tanya.

- Cuéntalo todo Tanya – dije mostrando mi disconformidad a sus palabras negando levemente con la cabeza – cuéntales que tú y tu querida hermana hicisteis una apuesta a ver quien le conseguía primero, que jugasteis con él. Cuéntales que el premio era 10 añitos de servicio a disposición de la ganadora… y que os lo rifasteis como si fuera un trofeo.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú…? Eso es mentira… él me dejó porque tú – dijo señalándome con un dedo – apareciste de la nada para robármelo.

- Nací el 13 de septiembre de 1979 Tanya ¿Te suena de algo esa fecha?

- ¿El 13 de septiembre? – dijo confundida – eso es imposible…

- Dudo que yo quisiera robarte nada, nací casi 10 horas después de que Edward te dejara… tu solita ya te habías ocupado de perderlo.

En este punto miré deliberadamente a Rosalie. No con rencor, ni con reproche, si no para que se diera cuenta del lo que aquella revelación suponía para ella. Emmett la abrazó intentando aportarle un apoyo.

- Él también jugó con nosotras – siguió Tanya cambiando de tema al verse en un callejón sin salida - no creas que es un santo…

- No es un santo y te puedo asegurar que lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero él no fue quien organizó una boda en torno a unos supuestos sentimientos que ni siquiera existían, solo por ganar una absurda apuesta entre arpías. ¿Quién es aquí el ser macabro y sin alma?

- ¿Es eso cierto Tanya? – preguntó Eleazar pasando su dura mirada de ella a Megan – ¿Me estáis diciendo que por una caprichosa apuesta fuisteis capaces de malograr la amistad que nos ha unido a esta familia durante tantos años?

- Es cierto, padre – Megan bajó culpable la cabeza, Tanya se limitó a mantenerla erguida sin mirarle a los ojos - todo lo que ha dicho Bella es verdad. No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo Tanya.

Se hizo un instante de silencio en el que todos intentaron encajar la información que se estaba revelando. Rosalie miraba con absoluto horror a ambas hermanas sin poder creer que todos esos años había estado creyendo a pies juntillas su versión de la historia. Tragó tan fuerte que todos pudimos oírla y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyarse en Emmett por miedo a que sus piernas no aguantaran su peso.

- Lo siento mucho Rosalie – dijo Megan encarándose con Rose y volviendo a llenar el incómodo silencio - no debimos permitir que culparas a tu hermano de algo de lo que solo nosotras somos culpables – se volvió de nuevo a su padre - Reconozco mi culpa y asumo las consecuencias, pero he de decir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Tanya estuviera chantajeando a Edward en este momento – se giró ahora hacia su hermana – ¿qué demonios pretendes con esto Tanya? Estabas dolida por ser rechazada y has esperado pacientemente para devolvérsela ¿es eso? ¿despecho? No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de algo así hermana…

- ¡Pues si maldita sea! – dijo empezando a perder la compostura – Ni le quería ni estaba enamorada de él – sus ojos reflejaron odio - pero nadie deja plantada a Tanya Delani así como así. Él se lo buscó, su puto egoísmo de pensar siempre en él es lo que le ha traído hasta este punto hoy.

- Tanya – dijo de pronto Rosalie alucinada por las palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga – ¿como que no le quieres? Mil veces me has dicho lo mal que lo estabas pasando, lo muy enamorada que estabas aun de él y lo mucho que te dolía saber que amaba a Bella… acaso… acaso me estabas… ¿mintiendo?

- Dios bendito, Rosalie. Si ni siquiera yo sabía lo que tramaba, ¿qué pretendes? – dijo Megan riendo irónicamente ante la cara de estupefacción de Rose – abre los ojos de una jodida vez… te ha utilizado.

- ¿Tanya? – Rose se acercó a nuestro lado y la miró insistiendo en escucharlo de la boca de la que había considerado su "casi hermana".

- Lo único que pretendía era darte pena y que jugaras en mi bando - reconoció - Necesitaba información de primera mano. Gracias a ti supe todo lo relacionado con la… aparición de Bella en su vida. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así, pero es lo que hay…

Rosalie se había llevado el palo de su vida. En ese instante fue consciente del daño que había causado a su hermano, y que la cantidad de años que había estado resentida con él solo había sido fruto de su ceguera. Se avergonzó de si misma y de su terca actitud.

- Maldita seas Tanya Delani –escupió Rose con un hilo de voz.

Tuvo que apretar los puños, impotente y dolida ante la descarada mirada que su amiga del alma le regalaba. Edward alzó una mano para posarla en el hombro de su hermana. Una mano que aunque intentaba reconfortarla y darle su apoyo, ella la notó como una losa que la hundía aun más en el negro abismo de la culpabilidad.

El resto de la familia Delani observaban atónitos cómo Tanya miraba desafiante a todos los presentes. Rosalie se refugiaba en los brazos de Emmett y Carlisle permanecía al lado de Eleazar a la vez que Esme consolaba a una destrozada Carmen. Sólo Megan parecía poder aguantar estoicamente los acontecimientos sin venirse abajo. Ni siquiera ver a su propia familia completamente rota conseguía mermar ni un ápice su orgullo.

El incómodo silencio que recorría la estancia era casi palpable, pero aun quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarme nada en el tintero. Era hora de echar cuentas.

- Bueno y ahora que ya está el ambiente caldeado vamos a intentar no volver a desviarnos del tema principal – dije volviendo a sonreír a Tanya – dinos que conseguía Edward si accedía a tus sucias pretensiones de que te echara un polvo el día de mi boda.

- Bella, por favor… – Carlisle intentó refrenarme pero Eleazar no se lo permitió.

- Deja que continúe, Carlisle – dijo levantando una mano para que su diplomático amigo no intentara aplacar la situación – Soy el primer interesado en saber lo que "mi hija" ha estado haciendo a mis espaldas y a espaldas de toda su familia – la miró directamente a los ojos – Vamos, habla. Responde a la pregunta.

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! no me lo puedo creer – dijo entre risas casi histéricas - ¿¡En serio quieres saberlo, Bella! ¿Quieres descubrir cual es el secretito que tanto tiempo te ha ocultado Edward?

- Por supuesto – dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Cuando te enteres de qué es lo que esconde desearás no haberlo pedido.

- Insisto – dije manteniéndole la mirada – no te cortes porque él esté delante, te aseguro que no va a abrir la boca para nada.

- De acuerdo – dijo convencida de que esta partida la tenía totalmente ganada – lo siento Edward pero tu mujercita ha insistido… - guardó unos dramáticos segundos de silencio para interpretar su teatral actuación – Bella, me considero en la obligación moral de contarte, que tu querido Edward es en realidad, el culpable de la muerte de tus padres.

Todos los presentes se unieron en una sonora exclamación. Carlisle miraba atónito a su hijo mientras intentaba aguantar a Esme entre sus brazos, mientras ésta se tapaba la boca con una temblorosa mano, completamente horrorizada por la acusación de Tanya. Rosalie imitaba en el gesto a su madre mientras Emmett negaba con la cabeza tajantemente, convencido de que Edward no era capaz de algo así.

El matrimonio Delani miraba completamente escandalizado a su hija, incapaces de comprender qué es lo que habían hecho mal con ella. Megan solo podía mirar a su hermana intentando averiguar si estaba mintiendo o era verdad lo que acababa de decir. Jasper se debatía entre el asombro por la revelación que había lanzado Tanya y la perplejidad por la falta de reacción por parte de Alice, pues solo ella, Edward y yo estábamos al tanto de cual era el plan.

- Creo que estás equivocada – dije irónicamente – hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para matar a los padres de la persona que amas, ¿no? - miré un instante a Edward que apretaba la mandíbula – Sobre todo cuando crees que en el mismo coche va la persona en cuestión. No, Edward no sería capaz de hacer algo así, además la policía dijo fue un accidente de trafico…

- Lo hizo él – dijo mirándole acusadoramente.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – dije soltando el evidente anzuelo.

- Porque yo estuve allí y lo vi todo – anzuelo que picó como una tonta. El murmullo general no se hizo esperar. Eleazar la taladró con la mirada.

- ¿Y que estabas haciendo tú allí, Tanya? – dije inocentemente – vives en otro estado, no creo que pasaras a escasos metros de mi casa por casualidad y que lo vieras todo…

- Yo fui a… estaba allí porque… - la inquietud empezó a ponerla nerviosa haciéndola hablar a la desesperada – fue él, él se puso delante del coche de tus padres – dijo señalándole con el dedo – ¡él provocó el accidente!

- Basta de mentiras Tanya – dije mirándola implacable – estabas allí porque eras tú la que quería acabar con mi vida y de rebote con la de mis padres, reconócelo.

- Fue él – siseó entornando los ojos.

- Querías estampar tu todoterreno contra nuestro coche y matarnos para vengarte de que Edward te dejara…

- Fue él… - elevó el tono, sus ojos eran puro odio.

- Él se interpuso en tu camino, evitó que llevaras a cabo tus planes.

- FUE ÉL – dijo completamente desesperada – ¡ÉL LOS MATÓ!

- Mi padre solo intentó evitar atropellar a un muchacho que se cruzó en su camino, fue un accidente. Pero tú... – dije dando un paso en su dirección que inquietó a todos los presentes – tú ibas con la intención de matarme.

- Dios bendito, Tanya – dijo Megan con los ojos como platos – pero que hiciste, hermana. Estás completamente loca, has arruinado tu vida por un hombre que no te ama…

- Mi niña – se lamentaba Carmen con un hilo de voz derrumbada en los brazos de Eleazar – mi niña no es capaz de hacer algo así… mi niña nunca haría algo tan rastrero…

- Claro que lo hizo Carmen – dije sin apartar los ojos de Tanya – y ahora estaba amenazando a Edward con contármelo si no accedía a sus lascivas peticiones… una joyita tu niña, vamos.

Eleazar dejó que Carmen se sentara en una silla mientras Megan intentaba consolarla. Se acercó a nuestro lado y sin mirar a su hija a la cara se volvió para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharle.

- Edward, quiero pedirte tu perdón públicamente por estos 30 años de rencor que he guardado hacia ti. Sé que ahora no te servirá de mucho pues el daño ya está hecho, pero me siento en la obligación de dejar en tus manos la decisión de resarcirte de la forma que creas conveniente, no pondré ninguna objeción a tu sentencia y la acataré hasta la última de sus consecuencias.

- No tengo nada contra ti Eleazar – dijo Edward hablando por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado en el salón – has actuado como un verdadero padre lo haría y no te hago responsable en absoluto de lo que ha sucedido, ahora o en el pasado. Tienes mi más sincero perdón.

- Gracias hijo – dijo Eleazar tragando visiblemente emocionado – Carlisle es un hombre afortunado teniendo una familia digna de llamarse de tal forma.

- Eleazar… - empezó a decir Carlisle pero éste levanto una mano pidiendo silencio.

- Bella – se giró hacia mi - te pido perdón a ti también por todo el daño que la que yo llamaba mi hija te ha causado a ti y a tu familia.

- No eres responsable de nada Eleazar…

- Soy responsable de no saber a quien tengo bajo mi techo, ni lo cruel y despiadada que puede llegar a ser una persona a la que no has hecho nada más que querer y proteger. Y por eso hago extensible mi oferta a ti también. Si con mi vida puedo aplacar el dolor por haber perdido a tus verdaderos padres, la pongo a tu disposición sin dudarlo.

- Ya no tiene remedio Eleazar. Tienes mi perdón si eso te consuela, pero no tengo nada que perdonarte. Lo único que de verdad siento es que también tú tendrás que cargar con tu propia pena a partir de ahora.

- Gracias Bella, gracias de todo corazón – dijo mirándome un instante y cerrando después los ojos para reunir la entereza que necesitaba. Se giró para enfrentar a Tanya – Quiero declarar ante todos los presentes que a partir de este instante, esta mujer que tengo delante deja radicalmente de pertenecer a mi familia – la taladró con la mirada - No volveré a llamarla "hija" igual que no consentiré que ella vuelva a llamarme "padre", ni volverá a llevar el apellido Delani – las palabras salían con dura rabia contenida - Me avergüenzo de ella y de sus acciones. Me avergüenzo de haberla creído y consentido. Me avergüenzo hasta de haberla querido.

- Pero padre… - Megan aun intentaba encajar el significado de esas palabras – Ella es… somos tus hijas.

- Lo siento Megan, tu hermana ha muerto para mi – dijo mirando duramente a la gemela – pero no tienes porqué compartir su destino. Carmen y yo nos vamos en este preciso momento. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, aunque nadie te obliga a hacerlo, o puedes quedarte con ella.

Tanya veía la escena con los ojos casi fuera de las orbitas. Eleazar no esperó una respuesta por su parte. Se giró para ayudar a su destrozada mujer a levantarse, y la ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta.

- Pero papá yo os quiero… no podéis… - Megan miró un instante a su hermana intentando sopesar sus opciones – no puedo dejarla… es mi hermana.

Eleazar abandonó el salón y no echo ni una triste mirada atrás mientras se iban. Él ya no tenía hijas. Megan no sabía que hacer, se debatía entre salir detrás de sus padres o permanecer con su hermana, atada por su propia sangre. Tanya rugió de furia cuando vio la indecisión de su hermana.

- ¡CALLAROS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! – dijo perdiendo del todo las formas viendo como su familia le daba la espalda- ¡Jajajajajajaa! No os necesito para nada – dijo gritando al vacio que habían dejado sus padres – ¡No te necesito! – dijo mirando a su hermana – puedes irte y arrastrarte a pedirles perdón… ¿y a ti, sabes que te digo, Isabella Swan? Que me hubiera encantado acabar con tus putos padres personalmente…

Ahí es donde yo la quería llevar. Así es como la necesitaba ver, rabiosa. Y eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba que me dijera. La Mara calentaba motores. Noté casi instantáneamente como Jasper intentaba controlar mis emociones, pero ni siquiera empleándose a fondo hubiera logrado calmarme ni lo más mínimo… y no iba a consentir que domara a Tanya. A ella la quería plenamente dueña de su odio y su rabia.

- Alice, llévate a Jasper de aquí… ahora.

- Bella, espera – Carlisle intentaba hacerme entrar en razón pero esto ya no tenía marcha atrás.

- Creo que tu amigo Eleazar necesita más tus palabras que yo, Carlisle – dije sin apartar mis ojos de Tanya – aquí solo queda una cosa por hacer. Y voy a hacerla ahora mismo, así que todo aquel que no quiera presenciar lo que aquí va a ocurrir, puede marcharse libremente y ahorrarle a esta pobre desgraciada la vergüenza.

Carlisle y Esme, viendo que no iba a dejar mis intenciones decidieron abandonar el salón e ir, como yo les había aconsejado, a comprobar como se encontraban Carmen y Eleazar. Alice tuvo que pedir ayuda a Charlotte y a Nick para poder sacar a Jasper de allí, completamente atrapado por las intensas corrientes emocionales que irradiábamos tanto Tanya como yo.

Carter y Nick decidieron que ya habían visto y oído suficiente por un día y que preferían seguir su camino. Emmett se moría de ganas de quedarse para ver como yo me despachaba con Tanya, pero Rosalie le instó a dejarme saldar mis cuentas en privado, poniendo como excusa acompañar y despedir a sus amigos.

Alma, que se mantenía en pié gracias a esa descomunal fuerza interior que tenía, solo podía mirar a su niño mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su niño al que habían martirizado durante 30 años. Su niño que había estado a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba por culpa de esa zorra. Su niño que había aguantado lo insufrible completamente solo. Le había querido toda su vida como una hija a un padre, como una hermana a un hermano, como una madre a un hijo y como una abuela a un nieto. Y esa alimaña desarraigada, indigna hasta de besar el suelo que él pisaba, había estado a punto de joderle la vida.

- ¿Bella? – la pequeña mujer desvió los ojos de Edward para clavarlos en Tanya.

- Dime Alma.

- Lo haría yo misma si pudiera, pero no quiero quitarte esa satisfacción – sonrió dulcemente enjugándose los ojos - dale una buena patada en las tripas de mi parte.

- Cuenta con ello.

**(fiu, fiu) jejejeje...**


	56. Chapter 56

**Buenos dias de jueves...!**

**Al fic le quedan dos telediarios... un par de capis más aparte del de hoy y habrá terminado, asi que os recomiendo que los disfruteis porque creo que os merecerá la pena ;) **

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi, patty69, Lady Irina, nandainwonderland ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 56**

Cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron después de que Alma nos dejara a los cuatro, yo seguía manteniendo la mirada clavada en Tanya. Megan alternaba sus miradas entre nosotros y su hermana, e intentaba dilucidar qué hacer en semejante situación. Sabía que el fin de su hermana estaba cerca.

- Vamos Tanya… no me hagas esperar - dije dando otro paso en su dirección - ¿No querías acabar con mi vida? Inténtalo de nuevo… a ver si esta vez tienes más suerte.

- Espera Bella – dijo Megan colocándose entre su hermana y yo y mirando con cautela a Edward, que no le quitaba ojo de encima – sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de vengarte pero no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como acabas con ella…

- Tienes dos opciones Megan, tu… Eleazar las ha dejado muy claras – dije mirándola tranquilamente – puedes compartir su destino o irte ahora que aún estas a tiempo…

- Es mi hermana, es mi sangre – tragó con fuerza - No puedo permitirlo.

- La elección es tuya… - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron mutuamente. Volvieron sus miradas hacia mí preparándose para atacar pero no movieron ni un solo músculo. Les devolví la sonrisa.

- Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos…

- ¿Qué nos has hecho zorra? – dijo Megan visiblemente contrariada – no puedo moverme…

- Ah ¿eso? – dije sonriendo divertida – bueno, es una de las ventajas de ser Mara… puedo inmovilizar a mis… presas.

- ¿Es que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a nosotras sin tus poderes? – dijo Tanya de modo hiriente – ¿Tanto miedo nos tienes?

- Solo os he inmovilizado para que veáis un par de cositas antes de meternos en faena – dije mirándola muy tranquila – no dudes que voy a arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos, Tanya… y no usaré a la Mara para eso.

- Eso sí que me gustaría verlo…

- Lo verás, tranquila. Pero antes… como iba diciendo he de aclararos un par de cosas.

Me acerqué a Edward, que se mantenía erguido unos pasos por detrás de mí, y completamente alerta por si intentaban cualquier artimaña. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le besé con pasión. En el instante que mis labios le rozaron dejó su tensa postura para responder ardientemente a mi beso, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en mi pelo y la otra me agarraba con fuerza del trasero, apretándome contra él. Paseé la lengua por sus labios antes de separarme de él. Las gemelas jadearon completamente sorprendidas.

- Sé que esto no va a gustaros mucho – agarré la mano de Edward para deslizarla sobre uno de mis pechos, metiéndola por dentro del escote – pero la única piel que sus manos pueden tocar es la mía.

Pasé la mano por el bulto que marcaba su pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna, gesto al que Edward respondió dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes a la vez que me giraba para apretar su pecho contra mi espalda y besarme sensualmente en el cuello. Sonreí satisfecha.

- También sé que esto debe resultaros difícil de comprender, pero Edward es mío – dije pasando de nuevo la mano por su entrepierna – y por mucho que te joda, Tanya, solo se le pone dura conmigo.

Megan estaba empezando a ponerse todo lo tensa que su naturaleza de vampira le permitía a causa de la excitación que empezaba a consumirla. Las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban viendo como Edward entornaba los ojos mientras frotaba descaradamente su mano por mi pecho. Tanya en cambio sudaba odio por cada poro. Recordó las palabras que Edward la dijo aquella tarde… _"Necesito que te mueras para que se me ponga dura…"_ La boca se le llenó de veneno y odio.

Apreté más mi trasero contra su entrepierna haciendo que jadeara. Giré un poco mi cabeza para lamer con la punta de mi lengua su mandíbula. Él se dejó hacer para después besarme mientras su mano dejaba su tarea en mi pecho y la bajaba para enterrarla buscando algo debajo de mi vestido.

Su mano acarició mis muslos mientras subía, quedando oculta por la larga falda y esta vez fui yo la que jadeé cuando sus dedos terminaron su recorrido encontrando su objetivo. Presioné mi mano por encima de la suya separadas por la blanca tela del vestido. La moví en círculos imitando su movimiento, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro, dejando mi cuello expuesto. Él descendió su cabeza, besándolo, lamiéndolo. Los ojos de las gemelas casi se salían de sus orbitas, completamente boquiabiertas por la escena que estaba presenciando.

- ¿Qué coño pretendes… haciendo eso? – Megan apenas podía controlar los temblores.

- Hazlo cariño – dije susurrando las palabras en su oído – demuéstrales quien es tu mujer, hazme llegar al cielo…

La petición no se hizo esperar. Cuando sus dedos irrumpieron en mi interior no quise evitar el gemido de placer que salió de mi garganta. Llevé mis manos a la espalda, busqué el bulto de sus pantalones y comencé a masajearlo rítmicamente.

- Basta ya– la histérica voz de Tanya desentonó entre nuestros jadeos – ¡basta ya, detente de una jodida vez, no quiero verlo!

- Espera… espera… - dije mirándola entornando los ojos a causa del placer que me recorría – aun te queda por ver lo mejor… - con una mano agarré a Edward de la nuca haciendo descender su cabeza – Vamos cielo, enséñales cómo haces gozar a tu mujer…

Edward siseó con lujuria por la oferta y aumentó el ritmo de las caricias bajo la falda. Con la otra mano me rodeó el cuerpo, deslizándola entre mis pechos y subiéndola a la base de mi cuello. Giró mi cabeza.

El orgasmo me llegó en el instante en que sus dientes perforaron mi piel. Mientras Edward succionaba de mi vena y me llevaba al cielo como yo le había pedido, no pude controlar a la Mara y dejé que salieran las dolorosas corrientes hacia ellas a la vez que también salían los gemidos de placer de mi garganta. Paralizadas como estaban y ahora torturadas por un dolor que no esperaban recibir, gritaron impotentes.

Sus lamentos se mezclaron con mis gemidos, que aumentaron irremediablemente por la satisfacción que sentí al verlas retorcerse por el dolor. Cuando terminé de tener el orgasmo más intenso que las manos y los dientes de Edward me habían hecho sentir hasta la fecha, me giré para enfrentarlo y poder besarle como dios mandaba.

Mientras nos besábamos dejé de torturarlas, manteniéndolas solo inmovilizadas. Necesitaba que estuvieran bien conscientes para lo que aún les quedaba por sufrir. Jadeaban de agotamiento y frustración. Y aunque no lo reconocieran, también lo hacían de excitación.

- Eres una zorra, lo único que buscas es ponernos los dientes largos ¿verdad?

- No habéis entendido nada… – dije negando con la cabeza por la poca capacidad de comprensión que tenían.

- Pues déjame recordarte - dijo Tanya dañinamente - que yo ya he tenido su polla metida en varios orificios de mi cuerpo… y no creas que he olvidado lo que se siente.

- No creo que esto pueda compararse… - dije cerrando los ojos suspirando de pura satisfacción mientras Edward pasaba su lengua por las marcas del mordisco.

- No consigues darme envidia haciendo lo que has hecho…

- Nooo… Tanya, no pretendo darte envidia, solo quiero haceros ver que lo que me une a Edward es mucho más que simple sexo… - dije viendo como él se relamía los restos de sangre con la lengua.

- ¿Más que "simple" sexo? – dijo irónicamente – y eso será el dulce y eterno amor ¿No? Que tierno…

- Eso también – dije alzando la mirada para sonreírle. Su seductora sonrisa me abrió el apetito. - pero hay algo más…

- ¿Y qué es si puede saberse?

- Sangre, Tanya. Algo que tú deberías conocer puesto que es un lazo que une más allá de todo entendimiento. Y tu hermana te lo ha demostrado hoy quedándose aquí para compartir tu suerte.

- Déjate de tanta palabrería y suéltanos de una jodida vez – dijo Megan mirándome con odio – vamos a ver de qué lado está esa suerte…

- Estoy de acuerdo – dije separándome de Edward y dando un paso en su dirección – ya que no vais a aprender por las buenas… lo haréis por las malas.

Había llegado el momento de cerrar el círculo. Dejé de inmovilizarlas y en cuanto notaron que podían moverse rápidamente Megan se posicionó delante de su hermana. Quería ser la primera, pero mi objetivo prioritario era Tanya. Y no pensaba recurrir a la Mara para abrirme paso hasta ella.

Salté hacia delante y con un golpe de mi brazo la desplacé hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Megan chocó contra la pared dejando un hueco desconchado en ella antes de caer al suelo. Casi al instante se levantó, preparada para cargar contra mí, pero Edward se interpuso en su camino, colocándose en posición de ataque delante de ella y advirtiéndole con una simple mirada que debía mantenerse al margen.

Tanya miraba a su hermana con una mezcla de pena y desesperación. Al final se había quedado con ella solo porque el lazo de sangre que las unía no le permitía hacer otra cosa. Hubiera preferido que se marchara, que la abandonara, que le diera la espalda y siguiera con su vida, así solo tendría que preocuparse por ella misma. Pero la decisión de Megan de apoyarla a pesar de saber que solo ella había sido la culpable de la actual situación y que podría morir por su causa, la llenó de una rabia que le desbordaba los ojos.

- Vuelve a tocar a mi hermana y te arranco la cabeza – me dijo agazapándose lentamente en actitud ofensiva.

- Me encantará ver como lo intentas… - dije agazapándome a mi vez y enseñándola los dientes – vamos Tanya…

Saltó hacia mí con las manos en garras, dispuesta a clavarlas en mi cara pero la esquivé fácilmente desplazándome hacia un lado. Se giró rápidamente para volver a la carga, se dejaba llevar por impulsos que resultaban demasiado obvios hasta para una luchadora no experimentada como era yo, y esta vez venía con los dientes descubiertos lanzada contra mi cuello. Lancé mi mano para recibirla descargando un potente puñetazo contra su mandíbula, la fuerza del golpe hizo que cayera hacia un lado y que el suelo retumbara por el impacto de la caída.

- ¡Siii, esa es mi chica! – Los vítores de Emmett me llegaban desde el jardín.

- Emmett, apártate de la ventana – oí como Rose le reprendía. No pude evitar sonreír.

- ¡Joder! Yo quiero verlo…

Tanya se quedó un segundo estática mirando como sus dedos se teñían de negro al limpiar la zona del labio donde sus dientes se habían clavado produciendo una herida. Levantó los ojos a tiempo de ver como llegaba a su lado y la enganchaba del pelo para ponerla en pié.

Se revolvió para soltarse de mi agarre, braceó intentando quedar libre. De pronto una de sus manos surcó el aire y consiguió arañar mi mejilla, dejando tres surcos de los que goteó una pequeña cantidad de oscuro líquido.

- Eso por el labio partido, zorra – dijo enseñándome los dientes.

- ¿No eres capaz de nada mejor? – dije viendo como el escote de mi blanco vestido se teñía con las espesas gotas de negra sangre.

La sonrisa que apareció en mi cara la dejó paralizada. Nunca antes me había visto sonreír de esa manera y la expresión que adquirió la suya al ser consciente de lo que le esperaba hablaba por si sola.

Miedo.

Lejos de pararme a evaluar el desastre de mi cara volví a saltar sobre ella, dejándola tumbada de espaldas mientras yo descargaba un puñetazo tras otro contra su cara_. _

_Toma, toma, toma, toma, toma, y toma, zorrra_.

- ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte Bella! – Emmett seguía dando saltos e imitando mis golpes al otro lado de la ventana - ¡Así!

Se tuvo que sacudir con violencia suficiente para poder liberarse de mi peso y que le diera tiempo a incorporarse. Tiempo que consiguió después de hacerme caer aprovechando que yo miraba los gestos de mi cuñado, pero no fue muy lejos. Nada mas ponerse de pié y casi antes de volverse completamente hacia mi, ya estaba yo esperándola, por lo que descargué otro puñetazo contra su cara. Ésta vez con tanta fuerza que pude oír perfectamente como varios de sus dientes se rompían por el impacto.

- ¡Eso es un buen derechazo, si señor!

- Emmett, basta ya por dios… - Rosalie intentaba alejarle de la ventana.

Tanya trastabilló hacia atrás y fue a dar con la espalda contra la pared. Edward mantenía a Megan a raya, evitando que pudiera meterse en la pelea pero dejándola ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Me has roto dos dientes, puta – dijo escupiéndolos al suelo con una mezcla de sangre y ponzoña. La sonrisa apareció en su cara – ha sonado igual que los huesos de los cráneos de tus padres al estrellarse contra el salpicadero… precioso.

- Nada comparado con el sonido que va a hacer tu cabeza cuando la desprenda de tu cuello…

Volví a cargar contra ella. Intentó desplazarse a un lado como había hecho yo anteriormente pero conociendo esa posibilidad me adelanté y en vez de mi mano fue mi pierna la que extendí haciendo que mi rodilla se clavara en su pecho, frenando su escapatoria.

- ¡Auuuggg! – el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose llenó la habitación e hizo que Megan soltara un grito de impotencia.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas protegiéndose con los brazos la zona golpeada. Postura perfecta para cumplir la petición que una adorable mujer me había hecho antes de marcharse. Las risas de Emmett volvieron a hacerme sonreír. _Hazlo Bella, le va a encantar_.

- Apártate de la ventana Emmett, necesito un poco más de espacio – dije avisándole. Después enterré mi pié en su tripa con una brutal patada - Esto por cortesía de Alma.

La fuerza del golpe hizo que se levantara casi medio metro del suelo y volara literalmente hasta caer dos metros más allá de donde estaba, atravesando los cristales y cayendo al suelo del porche. Salté para ir a su encuentro por la destrozada ventana.

Mis oídos captaron que Megan gritaba algo a lo que Edward respondía, pero no presté ninguna atención. Ahora solo Tanya existía para mí y debía devolverle todo el odio y toda la rabia que había estado almacenando y que me había estado guardando desde que llegaron. Se aovilló sobre si misma acusando el dolor que la perforación de las costillas rotas le había producido.

- Vamos Tanya, pensaba que me lo ibas a poner mas difícil – dije acercándome más a ella – no me estoy divirtiendo nada de nada.

- Es muy… fácil hablar… cuando tú estás… en superioridad… de condiciones – dijo trabajosamente.

- ¿En superioridad? – dije muy sorprendida - ¿Te refieres a La Mara?

- Eres… más… fuerte… - dijo levantándose lentamente. Vi ríos de negra sangre arruinando su vestido allí donde sus costillas habían perforado su piel – más fuerte… que yo…

- Tanya, Tanya, Tanya… - no pude evitar sonreírle – no he usado aún mis poderes contigo, cielo. Esto es fruto de mis propias manos, cuando saque La Mara lo sabrás… créeme.

Con el rabillo de ojo capté un rápido movimiento. Megan por lo visto había pedido a Edward que la sacara fuera con su hermana y Edward no quiso privarla de ver el espectáculo. Le miré un instante viendo la lujuria que embargaba sus ojos viéndome en plena acción. _Termina ya Bella, que estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso de estar en sus brazos._ Oído cocina.

Supuse que Alice aún seguiría intentando controlar a Jasper y que Carslisle y Esme aún estarían con Eleazar. Solo Emmett y Rose estaban presentes y mantenían los ojos expectantes viendo como Tanya se arrastraba para alejarse de mi.

- Creo que quiere escaparse, Bella – dijo Emmett frotándose las manos - ¿quieres que te la sujete?

Le guiñé un ojo a Emmett negándome, no quería que participara activamente aunque sé que le hubiera encantado. Volví a centrar mi atención en Tanya.

- ¡No la toques zorra! – Megan soltaba improperios contra mi - ¡Atrévete conmigo! ¡Pelea conmigo sucia ramera!

- Si vuelves a insultar a mi mujer desearás no haber nacido – dijo Edward agarrándola por el cuello y elevándola varios centímetros del suelo para estamparla contra la fachada de la casa – esperarás tu turno.

- No la… toques, cerdo – Tanya miraba la misma escena que yo y se dirigía a Edward – Quítale tus sucias manos… de encima a mi hermana.

- Hablando de manos… – dije volviendo a centrarme en ella y captando de nuevo su atención – ya te diré yo donde puede o no puede poner las manos mi marido…

Me abalancé sobre ella y a pesar de haber intentado alejarse no pudo evitar que yo la alcanzara con unos cuantos pasos. Me levanté un poco el vestido dejando aparecer mis blancos zapatos. Ella volvió a arrastrarse intentando alejarse un poco, pero el dolor del pecho apenas la dejó moverse. Levanté el pié y deje caer con fuerza el fino tallo del tacón de aguja sobre su mano, atravesándola literalmente.

- ¡AAAhhhhh! – gritó casi sin fuerzas para hacerlo.

- ¡Punto para Bella! Si señor… así se hace hermanita – Rosalie volvió a reprender a Emmett pidiéndole silencio.

- No olvides la lección – dije siseando las palabras – a ver si aprendes de una jodida vez a respetar la propiedad privada.

- ¿Crees… que a él no le gustó? – sus ojos irradiaban odio puro y duro - ¿eso te ha… dicho? Disfrutó mucho más que yo…

- Solo disfrutó cuando tuvo tu cuello entre sus manos, y yo me voy a encargar de terminar lo que él empezó.

La agarré de la muñeca derecha poniéndola de pié y retorcí su brazo hasta que se vio obligada a darse la vuelta y darme la espalda con el brazo retorcido tras ella.

- Esto te enseñará – retorcí un poco mas haciendo que ella se arqueara – a no usar tus manos – volví a retorcer – para obligar a nadie – seguí retorciendo – a tocar tu sucio cuerpo – forcé al máximo – y mucho menos a mi marido – Los huesos crujieron cuando se rompieron.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – el gritó que salió de su garganta me perforó los tímpanos. Cayó al suelo con el brazo en un ángulo imposible.

- Grita todo lo que quieras – dije encarándola de nuevo – nadie va a venir a ayudarte.

- Tus padres… si que gritaron… - dijo jadeando a causa del dolor, pero sobre todo por el odio – gritaron como animales… gritaron y aullaron…. como cerdos llevados al matadero. A ellos tampoco les ayudó nadie…

Estaba provocándome, quería minar mi autocontrol, y yo lo sabía. Haciéndome participe de los detalles de la muerte de mis padres esperaba que yo perdiera la concentración y cometiera un error. Un error que ella aprovecharía para atacar, o para escapar como la rata que era. Las corrientes eléctricas de mi columna hacían que me hormigueara la piel. Necesitaban salir, necesitaban descargarse en ella, en su cuerpo, someterla y machacarla hasta que reventara de dolor.

- Desearás no haberte cruzado en mi camino, vas a desear no haberme conocido jamás – dije apretando los puños y preparándome para descargar mi odio – Vas a desear no haber nacido…

- Gritaban tu nombre mientras agonizaban…

- Cállate maldita – mi Mara pedía a gritos que la liberara – cállate…

- No la escuches Bella – dijo Edward de repente – sabes que eso no ocurrió así. No pierdas el control.

- Pobrecita Bella… - Tanya sonreía abiertamente – pobre huerfanita… cuanto ha sufrido…

- Acaba de una vez…

Edward tenía razón, ella solo lo decía para sacarme de mis casillas… y había funcionado. Como Edward me había pedido, iba a acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Dejé salir las descargas.

- ¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGG! – el grito de Tanya hizo que varios cristales de los ventanales reventaran.

- ¡No, no, no, noooooooooooo! – Megan miraba como su hermana se retorcía en el suelo.

- ¡Si, si, si, si, siiiiiiiiii…! Muerde el polvo cerda… - Emmett sabía mejor que nadie lo que Tanya estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

- Emmett, vale ya – dijo Rose mirándome con prudencia.

- ¿¡Qué, joder! - dijo molesto por tanta regañina - Solo animo a mi hermana…

- Distraes a Bella y ahora está muy ocupada – dijo mirándome con reconocimiento - así que guarda silencio.

Emmett miró sorprendido a Rose por su cambio de actitud pero obedeció sin rechistar. Me obligué a centrarme de nuevo en mi principal ocupación. Con él no me había arriesgado a pasar de un grado 4 pero con ella estaba empleando directamente el equivalente a un grado 7 y eso, estaba segura, que era un nivel de dolor humanamente insoportable.

- Suplícame que pare Tanya – dije aumentando gradualmente el grado de dolor – suplícame.

- ¡Para, no sigas! – Megan sentía casi como propio el dolor de su hermana - ¡Detente maldita zorra… – Edward la mantenía agarrada por los brazos - … o juro que yo misma te haré parar!

- Suplica por tu vida – dije elevando otro punto la intensidad del dolor, rozando el 8 – Vamos, Tanya…

- ¡¿No ves que no puede ni hablar! ¡Suéltame, joder! – Megan seguía retorciéndose intentando soltarse del agarre de Edward - ¡Tanya, Tanya! ¡Aguanta hermana, yo te ayudaré!

- Suplica de una jodida vez… - dije intensificando casi a 9 el intolerable dolor – ¡suplica, maldita!

- ¡Basta, Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Megan casi sollozaba viendo como su hermana se contorsionaba incapaz hasta de gritar - ¡Cobarde… eres una jodida cobarde! ¿¡Acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo con tus propias manos!

Paré la descarga cuando me llegaron las palabras de Megan. Tanya jadeaba completamente desecha en el suelo, convulsionando y retorciéndose a causa de la magnitud del dolor recibido.

- Acaba con ella de una vez – dijo Megan completamente floja, rindiéndose a forcejear más con Edward – pero deja de torturarla, por dios… - sus ojos estaban dolorosamente enrojecidos – yo te suplico que dejes de torturarla… y la mates de una vez.

- Creo que seguiré tu consejo – dije sonriendo a Megan a la vez que agarraba del cuello a Tanya obligándola a levantarse – disfrutaré mas si le arrebato la vida con mis propias manos.

La levanté directamente del cuello, lo abarqué con mis manos manteniéndola sujeta, pues sus piernas no soportaban ni su propio peso. Apenas se movía, sus brazos se balanceaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Solo sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con los vestigios de un rastro de vida.

- ¿Estás preparada para morir, Tanya? – dije afianzando mis manos en torno a sus vertebras.

Desplazó su mirada de mi a su hermana, observó como ésta se había dejado caer completamente vencida a los pies de Edward y la miraba con tanta pena en los ojos que hasta yo misma me compadecí de Megan por tener una hermana tan poco digna de llamarse así.

No me demoré ni me recreé en su final. Apreté los dedos en torno a su cuello, sentí como sus vertebras cervicales se aplastaban unas con otras bajo la presión de mi agarré. Sus agónicos jadeos cesaron radicalmente cuando su tráquea quedó partida en dos.

_Esto por mi padre. _Giré su cabeza primero a la derecha rompiendo los músculos del cuello y dejando que su peso descansara entre mis manos. No había sorpresa en sus ojos.

_Esto por mi madre. _Giré de nuevo rápidamente hacia la izquierda terminando de romper los huesos que quedaban aun ligamentos cedieron.

_Y esto por intentar joder mi marido. _Separé su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo con un brusco tirón.

Por fin sus ojos se apagaron. Vacios y sin vida para siempre.

- Adiós, Tanya.

**Lalalalala... ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Buenos dias de Viernes...!**

**Bueno, penultimo capi el de hoy... y no digo nada porque no sé si reir o llorar... asi que mejor a leer ;D  
**

**Gracias a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi, patty69, Lady Irina, nandainwonderland ... por vuestros reviews ;)**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 57**

Me quedé mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Tanya con una sensación de alivio tal que ni moverme podía. Se suponía que quitarle la vida a alguien nunca era fácil, que la persona que mataba tenia que ser psicológicamente fuerte para poder afrontarlo y también para poder sobrellevarlo después. La culpa y el remordimiento podrían destrozar cualquier conciencia, por dura que fuera. Pero ¿qué pasaba cuando solo quedaba alivio después de matar a alguien?

Jasper y Alice salieron de la nada y se quedaron igual que yo contemplando el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo del jardín. Emmett daba botes de alegría y Rose, por mucho que intentara disimularlo, también sintió su propia satisfacción al ver a esa mala persona convertida en un montón de… nada.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? – Jasper no perdió el tiempo en calibrar mi estado de ánimo.

- Perfectamente Jasper – dije mirándole tranquilamente – siento haber tenido que pedirle a Alice que te sacara, pero era necesario.

- No te preocupes, ya me lo ha explicado todo. Y créeme que después de escuchar lo que realmente ocurrió entiendo que necesitaras descubrirla delante de todos.

- Estamos de acuerdo Bella, necesitabas tu oportunidad de resarcirte – apareciendo de la nada la voz de Carlisle me llegó alta y clara. Su serio semblante tampoco me pasó desapercibido. Salió al jardín con Esme de su mano – pero entiende que la venganza no es buena para nadie, y esa es una lección que debemos aprender todos, de una vez por todas.

- Lo siento Carlisle, te pido disculpas – dije mirándole a la vez que notaba la mano de Edward deslizarse buscando la mía y agarrándola fuerte – esta es tu casa y entiendo que por tu educación y ciñéndote a tu forma de vida, lo que he hecho es perfectamente censurable. He matado a otra criatura pero siento decirte que no me arrepiento de ello.

- Nadie pide que te arrepientas, somos vampiros. Y desafortunadamente llevamos en los genes sentimientos como la venganza, el sufrimiento, el dolor y el odio… pero no es algo de lo que debamos hacer alarde.

- No me siento orgullosa Carlisle, pero tampoco me engaño – dije mirándole directa a los ojos, sin tapujos, sin mentiras, solo con honestidad – volvería a hacerlo sin dudar si alguien vuelve a intentar arrebatarme lo que es mío.

Miré a Edward, que apretaba fuerte mi mano y miraba a su padre con la misma determinación que yo. Dispuesto a renunciar a su actual modo de vida, dispuesto a que su familia le repudiara, dispuesto a irse lejos y empezar de cero en otro lugar, lejos de las personas a las que había amado durante siglos. Dispuesto a renunciar a todo… menos a mí.

Todos miraban a Carlisle en silencio. Como cabeza de familia era él el que tenía que tomar una determinación con respecto a que hacer con nosotros. Edward y yo teníamos las cosas claras, pero al resto de la familia esto les pillaba por sorpresa. No habían tenido tiempo de sopesar los pros y los contras de las acciones que Edward y yo habíamos llevado a cabo.

Estaba segura de que Alice y Emmett nos apoyaban al cien por cien, incluso Alma estaba de nuestro lado. Pero Rosalie, Jasper y Esme, junto con el propio Carlisle, estaban más confundidos que otra cosa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Antes de decidir nada debemos ver qué va a pasar con ella – dijo señalando con la cabeza a una deshecha Megan que seguía tirada en el suelo lamentando con leves quejidos la muerte de su hermana – ¿vais a hacer justicia con ella también?

- Era Tanya con la que yo tenía necesidad de ajustar cuentas – dije viendo el despojo que había quedado de la divina Megan – si Edward no tiene inconveniente no me opongo a que se marche e intente rehacer su vida.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó Carlisle a su hijo – tienes la última palabra.

- Que se marche… - dijo mirándola superficialmente – si como dice Bella puede superarlo y rehacer su vida, que lo haga. Pero que se atenga a las consecuencias si decide seguir los pasos de su hermana.

- ¿Megan? – Carlisle se acercó lentamente hasta la mujer – Megan escúchame…

- Car… Carlisle… - dijo levantando la vista para ponerla en los dulces ojos que la contemplaban.

- Tienes que afrontarlo, sé que es duro pero no tienes que hundirte – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y ayudando a que se levantara – no cometas los mismos errores que cometió tu hermana. Aprende de ellos y encauza tu vida.

- Yo no quería esto… - dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana – yo no sabía en lo que se había convertido… yo no quería... Oh, dios… - se derrumbó en los brazos de Carlisle.

- Tranquila Megan, tu tienes la posibilidad de cambiar – dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y empezaba a caminar con ella saliendo del porche. Jasper les seguía con la mirada – tienes la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, sin rencores, sin odio. Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te brinda.

- Gracias Carlisle – dijo mirándole y después girándose hacia nosotros – lo siento.

- Intenta hablar con Eleazar y deja que las cosas se arreglen. Sé que él no ha cerrado del todo la puerta para ti.

Edward miraba como su padre acompañaba a Megan hasta el final del camino, intentando que la muchacha recapacitara, hablándole calmadamente. Jasper había estado calmándola e intentando serenarla pero sabía que esa herida que llevaba iba a tardar mucho en sanar, si es que lo hacia algún día.

De pronto me vi rodeada por los enormes brazos de Emmett, que aullaba y vitoreaba a la vez que me hacia dar vueltas en el aire. Desde luego había disfrutado de lo lindo viendo la somanta de palos que le había administrado a Tanya.

- Emmett, para por dios… - dije intentando deshacerme de sus brazos – me vas a descoyuntar…

- Oh, claro – dijo dándome un último apretón antes de dejarme en el suelo – Eres buena… eres muy buena…

- Gracias a tu ayuda – dije guiñándole un ojo a lo que Rose nos miró perpleja.

- Ya te lo explicaré cariño – dijo Emmett sonriendo a su chica – es una historia muy larga…

- Bella…

- Rosalie…

- Lo siento – dijo mirándome culpablemente – te pido disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por mi ignorancia, por mi cabezonería, por no creer en ti y no apoyarte como una hermana debería haber hecho – también miró a Edward - Sé que no me podréis perdonar tan fácilmente pero quiero que sepáis que jamás volveré a dudar de vosotros y que podréis contar conmigo siempre que necesitéis, para cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

- Gracias Rosalie – dije sonriéndola sinceramente – eso es un buen comienzo para arreglar las cosas entre tu hermano y tú – dije indicándola con un gesto a Edward – lo demás vendrá rodado.

Asintió en silencio y automáticamente Edward abrió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo que Rosalie se moría por darle. Mientras estaban así, abrazados, ella sacó una mano buscando la mía y la apretó en un silencioso agradecimiento. Le devolví el apretón.

- ¡Ehh, suelta a mi chica! – dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido – nadie puede tocar lo tuyo pero tu si que puedes explayarte con las de los demás ¿no?

- Jajajajaja – Edward tuvo que alejarse de Rose – tranquilo machote, ya la suelto.

- Eso está mejor – dijo cuando Rose fue a colgarse de su cuello – esta jaca es solo mía…

- Emmett – Rose se le quedó mirando muy seria.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él devolviendo la mirada.

- Compórtate.

- Vale.

- Bueno – dijo Carlisle después de dejar marchar a Megan y volver, sacándonos del feliz momento – creo que deberíamos deshacernos de esto – dijo indicando el cuerpo de Tanya – y vosotros vais a ayudarme.

- Vuelvo ahora preciosa… - dijo Edward dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

- Ya te echo de menos – dije devolviéndole el beso y apretando mis dedos en torno a los suyos.

- Vamos, vamos – dijo Emmett tirando de su hermano para llevárselo – ya os desfogaréis en la noche de bodas…

Edward se dejó arrastrar sin apartar su pícara mirada de mí. Cuando nuestros dedos irremediablemente se separaron me guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a sus hermanos, que ya cargaban con los restos de la desgraciada.

Al instante me vi rodeada por los brazos de Alice, que había ido a buscar a Alma mientras nosotros hablábamos, mientras Rose y Esme se fundían en un cálido abrazo celebrando que por fin las cosas empezaban a arreglarse.

- Gracias por todo Alice – dije devolviéndole el abrazo – nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

- Mi colaboración era necesaria – dijo encogiéndose de hombros muy sonriente – si no me llegáis a contar vuestras intenciones lo habría fastidiado todo metiéndome por medio.

- Espero que Carlisle no se enfade contigo por haber colaborado…

- No se enfadará – dijo muy segura de si misma – además, lo único que he hecho es pedir que me acompañaran y abrir las puertas de un salón… el motivo es lo de menos.

- Gracias de todas formas…

- Suéltala de una vez – dijo Alma mirándome muy sonriente – es mi turno.

- Alma… - me refugié en los brazos de la pequeña mujer.

- Tranquila cariño, has hecho lo que debías – dijo alzando la cara para mirarme – ¿le diste el regalito de mi parte?

- Por supuesto – dije sonriéndole ampliamente – pero siento haber roto la ventana al hacerlo.

- ¿Atravesó la ventana? – dijo fijándose la cantidad de cristales que había en el suelo y el hueco que había quedado donde estaba la ventana – madre mía…

- Te ayudaré a recogerlo todo – dije culpablemente.

- Eso no será necesario – dijo con orgullo – jamás limpiaré un destrozo con mas satisfacción que ésta vez.

- Alma, no quiero ser pesada – dijo Esme de pronto – pero Bella tiene que prepararse antes de partir a la luna de miel y se está haciendo tarde…

- Oh, es cierto – dijo Alice empezando a dar saltitos impacientes – la maleta ya la tienes hecha, solo falta cambiarte de ropa…

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Alma.

Entre risas y comentarios las mujeres fueron andando por el porche en dirección a las puertas del salón. Yo esperé un instante y me quedé a solas mirando las manchas oscuras que teñían el suelo del porche. Después de echarles un último vistazo me giré dispuesta a seguirlas cuando algo captó mi atención.

- ¡BELLA! – Edward corría en mí dirección gritando mi nombre.

- ¿Edward? – le miré confundida un instante antes de ver como se precipitaba hacia mi con la cara completamente desencajada – Edward… qué…

Abrí los ojos como platos en el mismo instante que supe que no era a mí a quien realmente miraba. Antes siquiera de que mi fabulosa mente registrara lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward me sobrepasó.

A la vez que él pasaba de largo a mi lado me giré y vi como echaba su brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzaba contra Megan, que completamente enloquecida y enajenada, se abalanzaba sobre mí. Con ojos demenciales, con las fauces abiertas enseñando los dientes y los dedos en garras ya a pocos centímetros de mí, estaba dispuesta a arrebatarme la vida, ahora que no estaba influenciada por el don de Jasper.

El puño de Edward impactó en su cabeza, frenando en seco su avance y haciendo que su cabeza se separara del cuerpo con un brutal y único golpe.

Lo vi todo como en cámara lenta a pesar de haber ocurrido en apenas dos segundos. Me quedé en shock, intenté procesar lo ocurrido, pero mis piernas no soportaron mi peso. Antes de llegar al suelo los hábiles brazos de Edward ya me tenían rodeada, haciendo parecer que en vez de caer lo que en realidad pretendía era sentarme. Tuve que apoyar las manos en el suelo para que la cabeza dejara de darme vueltas.

- Bella cielo ¿estás bien? – distinguí su voz clara como el agua entre el barullo de exclamaciones que se formó - Mírame, cariño. Mírame…

- Ed… Edward… - dije intentando enfocar su cara.

- Si mi vida, soy yo – dijo acariciando mi pasmada expresión - no te asustes ¿vale? No pasa nada…

- Era… era… - me concentré en ordenar mis pensamientos.

- Si, era Megan – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos – por lo visto no ha querido aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero tranquila, ya no nos molestará más.

El vértigo que me sobrevino no me permitió recolocar mis pensamientos en su sitio. Solo sus manos en torno a mi cuerpo hicieron que el mundo dejara de darme vueltas y solo sus ojos me mantuvieron consciente evitando que me desmayara por la devastadora realidad de que había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte.

Desde el momento en que mis padres me faltaron, había sido yo la que había afrontado los problemas, la que había buscado las soluciones y la que había tenido que tirar del carro de mi vida para no hundirme en la negrura de la soledad. Me tuve que hacer fuerte y dura a la fuerza, siempre dispuesta a afrontar que solo yo era responsable de mí y que nadie iba a sacarme las castañas del fuego cuando me hiciera falta.

No estaba asustada ni tenia miedo, pero la sensación que ahora me embargaba amenazaba con derrumbar todas esas creencias que había tenido como irrefutables. Era una sensación muy extraña que nunca antes había experimentado. Nunca mi vida había dependido de alguien que no fuera yo, y aunque Edward había velado por mí desde mi nacimiento, era la primera vez que había corrido un verdadero peligro de muerte.

El resto de la familia estaban igual de impactados, después de presenciar igual que yo lo que había ocurrido. Edward ni siquiera les miraba, no le importaba lo que pensaran después de lo que había hecho, solo me miraba a mí.

Todos observaban horrorizados el reguero de sangre que había entre el cuerpo de Megan y su cabeza, a casi quince metros de distancia. Y como su cuerpo aun se movía con pequeños espasmos a causa de unas terminaciones nerviosas que aun no habían asimilado que la vida ya no formaba parte de ellas.

- Llevaros a Bella de aquí – pidió Carlisle mirando con decepción la horripilante visión que ofrecía el suelo del porche – hay que limpiar todo este caos…

- Yo me encargaré de esto Carlisle – dijo Edward mirándole muy serio mientras dejaba que Esme y Alma me llevaran dentro – es responsabilidad mía hacerlo.

- Tú ya has hecho bastante, hijo – dijo mirándole con tristeza – tus hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de esto. Ve con tu mujer y asegúrate de que está bien.

Me dejé llevar por las mujeres al interior del salón, que no ofrecía mejor aspecto que el porche después de lo ocurrido allí unos instantes antes. Esme debió pensar lo mismo que yo, pues en vez de dirigir sus pasos hacia los sillones siguió andando, encaminándose a la cocina. Rosalie, Alma y Alice nos seguían en silencio.

- Siéntate Bella – pidió Esme retirando una silla para ofrecérmela – ha sido un día duro y no te vendría mal un poco de calma…

- No quiero sentarme Esme – dije mirando a la comprensiva mujer – no necesito calmarme, necesito estar con mi marido.

- Estoy aquí cariño – dijo Edward abriéndose paso entre sus hermanas – estoy aquí…

Corrí hasta sus brazos que se abrieron para recibirme, pegué mi pecho al suyo y aspiré su aroma rodeándole a la vez que él cerraba su abrazo sobre mí. No podría haber explicado lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Bella, mírame cielo – Edward intentaba desenterrar mi cara de su pecho.

- Mmmmm – me apreté más contra él negándome a separarme.

- No pasa nada cariño – dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi espalda – no tienes nada que temer…

- No me di cuenta de que volvía - accedí por fin a mirarle y parpadeé varias veces - estaba despistada…

- Ha sido muy rápida, pero no más que ésta – dijo tocándose la sien con un dedo – leer los pensamientos a veces tiene sus ventajas…

- Me has… has… - solo pude mirarle con gratitud – me has salvado la vida…

- Tú salvas la mía cada dos por tres – dijo devolviéndome la mirada – ¿no puedo yo, por una vez, hacer lo mismo por ti?

- Se me había olvidado lo que es que alguien cuide de mí…

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo acercándose despacito a mis labios – yo siempre estaré aquí para recordártelo.

Cuando sus labios se posaron delicadamente en los míos revoloteando como mariposas, noté como mi cuerpo reaccionaba y me pedía saciar la necesidad y la sed que tenía de él. Enredé mis manos en su pelo y le atraje hacia mí profundizando aun más en nuestro beso. Y si no hubiera sido porque el vestido me lo impedía, hubiera enredado también las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Esme, Alma, Rosalie y Alice miraban con ojos como platos y con anchísimas sonrisas la escena que se desarrollaba entre Edward y yo. Y solo sus risillas nerviosas y las férreas manos de Edward instándome suavemente a soltarle consiguieron que no perdiera los papeles.

- Eso es un Beso como Dios Manda, si señor – dijo Alma enarcando las cejas y guiñándole un ojo a Edward – menos mal que la noche de bodas la vais a pasar fuera de esta casa por que si no… no iban a quedar en pié ni los cimientos.

- Oh, vaya… - dijo Alice abanicándose con la mano - ¿se puede saber por qué hace tanto calor aquí? Madre mía…

- Creo que necesito a Emmett – dijo Rosalie intentando serenar su respiración.

- Y yo a Jasper… - Alice aún resoplaba.

- Y yo a Carlisle… – Esme intentaba sin éxito disimular su turbación.

- En momentos como este es cuando más me alegro de seguir siendo humana… – dijo Alma mirando de hito en hito a las tres mujeres que rompieron en carcajadas – y no tener ya ese tipo de… necesidades.

- No te creo – dijo Alice cuando la risa se lo permitió – eso siempre se necesita…

- Yo ya no…

- Vamos Alma, no mientas – dijo Edward con una sonrisita picarona – no pretendas hacerlas creer que no lo echas de menos… - le guiñó un ojo - tú y yo sabemos que si…

- ¡Edward Cullen! – le regañó la mujer con el dedo en alto por verse descubierta - ¡deja de husmear en mi cabeza!

- Vale, vale, lo siento – dijo intentando aguantar la risa, cosa que nosotras no pudimos – lo siento de verdad, no pretendía ser indiscreto…

- ¡Y un cuerno que no lo pretendías! - dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo arrogante – además, yo no he dicho que no lo eche de menos… solo he dicho que ya no lo _necesito_.

- Si, si… lo que tú digas… - Edward apretó los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa.

- Creo que son conceptos muy distintos y hay que saber apreciar la diferencia – se volvió para fulminarnos con su digna mirada a las demás - ¿no estáis de acuerdo?

- Si, si Alma – dijimos todas asintiendo repetidas veces – tienes toda la razón, es cierto, son cosas diferentes…

- Entonces punto en boca. Todos.

Nos mantuvo la mirada unos tensos instantes en los que todos intentamos calibrar el grado de enfado que tenía la pequeña mujer con nosotros, pero antes de que las sonrisas se borraran definitivamente de nuestras caras fue ella misma la que estalló en carcajadas y terminó confesando que efectivamente lo echaba de menos mucho más de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

- Es de las pocas desventajas que tiene vivir con cuatro parejas de vampiros sexualmente muy, pero que muy, activos. No dejáis que esta pobre anciana lo olvide…

- Sobre todo por el continuo destrozo de tus adorados muebles… lo sabemos – dijo Rosalie pícaramente - ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido estos tres…?

- Los muebles son lo de menos – con un gesto de la mano intentó restar importancia a ese hecho – eso es un daño colateral mínimo. Lo peor son los recuerdos…

- ¿Lo peor? – dije asombrada - ¿en serio son lo peor?

- Bueno, a ver… cada vez que me acuerdo de mi morenazo, de esa boca que era un milagro, de esos labios que me volvían loca, de esas manos que… bueno, no os digo lo que hacia con sus manos. Imaginároslo y punto – bufó acalorada.

- Nos hacemos una idea Alma – dijo Rosalie mirando ansiosa hacia la puerta – ¿tardan mucho, no?

- Por eso no puedo decir que sean malos recuerdos, solo digo que son peores de rememorar – su mirada se entristeció levemente - Pero de sus ojazos negros, de su pelo revuelto, de su blanca sonrisa… es imposible no acordarme. Se me hace duro no haber tenido más tiempo para estar juntos.

- Le echas de menos… - Esme acarició la mejilla de la tierna mujer.

- Muchísimo, por eso cuando veo cómo vosotros os amáis, y no solo físicamente, con esa intensidad y con todo el tiempo del mundo a vuestros pies… no puedo sino envidiaros. Por eso os quiero, por eso os amo con locura, porque hacéis que el amor sea palpable, que sea real y no solo un concepto místico u onírico. Vosotros hacéis que tenga cuerpo y mente.

- ¿Y que sería de un cuerpo y una mente… sin un "Alma"? – Edward la rodeó con sus brazos – tú eres la nuestra…

- Calla, canalla – dijo la mujer refunfuñando pero dejándose mecer entre sus brazos – que tú eres el que mas quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado…

- Siempre tan exagerada… – Edward rió entre dientes.

- Y un cuerno, exagerada… me has traído por la calle de la amargura tanto tiempo que ahora que por fin todo se ha solucionado y te tengo bien colocadito ya voy a poder por fin…

- ¿Morirte tranquila? – se aventuró a conjeturar, cosa que al instante se dio cuenta que no debería haber hecho.

- ¡DESCANSAR EN PAZ! – dijo Alma alejándose de él bruscamente y mirándole acusadoramente con su dedo en alto – ¡Edward Cullen! ¿¡es que quieres meterme ya en una caja de pino y enterrarme!

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo él mientras volvía a mi lado y hacía como que se escondía detrás de mí.

- ¡Al carajo tus disculpas, pedazo de bruto! - sus gritos se mezclaron con nuestras sonoras carcajadas - Habrase visto… decirle semejantes cosas a una mujer que casi te triplica la edad…

- Pero Alma… - Edward intentaba escapar de las manos de la mujer dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

- Ni Alma ni leches, ¡maleducado! – dijo intentando cazarle detrás de mi falda – ¡y no me vengas con el cuento de que técnicamente eres mayor que yo porque no cuela!

- Vale, vale, perdona – me hice a un lado en el instante en que Edward pretendía volver a escabullirse, pero Alma fue mas rápida y estampó una sonora colleja en su nuca.

- ¡AAyyy! – dijo él llevándose la mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

- Eso te enseñará a pensar un poco antes de soltar tan alegremente esas barbaridades que dices.

- Podrías ayudarme un poco ¿no? – dijo frotándose el cuello y mirándome contrariado – ya sabes… volver a salvarle una vez mas el culo a tu marido…

- Alma tiene razón Edward, has sido muy bruto y te mereces mucho más que una simple colleja.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si.

- Pues vaya – bufó con fastidio – a falta de una ahora voy a tener que aguantar a dos…

- ¿A dos qué, Edward? – pregunté mirándole con suspicacia.

- Nada – dijo agachando la cabeza viendo como Alice, Esme y Rose se desternillaban de la risa – no he dicho nada…

- Más te vale… - Alma me miró guiñándome un ojo cómplice - Átale en corto Bella… como no le enseñes bien desde el principio se te subirá a la chepa.

- Tranquila Alma – dije sonriendo a la mujer y mirando a Edward - le voy a tener muy bien atado – sus ojos brillaron con picardía – no lo dudes…

- Ven aquí anda – Edward obedeció sumisamente la orden de la mujer. Pestañeó inocentemente ante su mirada – si no fuera porque te quiero con locura…

- No quise decir eso… era una expresión. No lo dije en sentido literal…

- Deja de disculparte y dame un abrazo…

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Aun no eres lo suficientemente vieja para morirte…

- Edward…

- Dime.

- Eres un bocazas.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

- Cierra la boca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazme caso…

- Vale.

- Así, mucho mejor.

Así era Alma. Así era nuestra Alma. Así era el Alma de nuestra familia.

**Ainnnssss que bonito por favor... (sniff, sniff) **


	58. Chapter 58

**Buenos dias ..!**

**Bueno, ultimo capi el de hoy... y sigo sin saber qué decir, asi que solo puntualizaré que este es el final, no habrá epilogo y por supuesto que seguiré subiendo historias para que las podais leer... pero a su debido tiempo, claro.**

**Otro dato que creo que no debeis dejar pasar por alto: El lemmon final que vais a leer no lo escribí yo, se lo pedí a una persona que con su forma de escribir me cambió la vida y de la que puedo decir que es una de las mejores escritoras de historias que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. Puedo sentirme afortunada de llamarme amiga suya y por eso os recomiendo encarecidamente que paseis por su fic... porque si el mio os ha gustado, el suyo os dejará con la boca abierta.**

**Y ella es... Sethaum... va por ti mamona. TQM.  
**

**Millones de gracias, como siempre a Sethaum, Anaidam, Laubellacullen94, Louise cullen-98, madelinedarkgirl, NahCac, Cremita, triix2402, lizzy90, miss variete, lmabt, Mary de cullen, maryroxy, yoya11, Blackcullen, Nikki Hale, zujeyane, lizitablackswan, mandy.01, Nelly McCarthy, cintiaelnemer, triix2402, Firo Prochainezo, sophia18, kalicullen, yoya11, AnGiieeeH, YeLcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Mary de cullen, Danyela1, Suiza19, maiy, culdrak, YuliBar, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, dezkiciada, ovejita-dm-cs, Physmilla, sophia76, audreybaldacci, AnGiieeeH, tlebd, Nitzuki, lokaxtv, you belong to me, Ely Cullen M., glen santos, la chica del gorro azul, Isis Janet, EmilioLT, Mimabells,VICKY08, I am a bad daughter, Rossy04, Lady Eireen, lexa0619, EdithCullen71283, je m´appelle lolita, viryi, patty69, Lady Irina, nandainwonderland ... ;D**

**Y a todos los que me habeis pagado el esfuerzo y sacrificio que supone robar tiempo al resto de mis ocupaciones diarias para poder escribir esta historia, con vuestros reviews y mensajes privados ;) gracias de todo corazón.  
**

**Mención especial para todos los lectores que se han suscrito al fic, gracias por vuestro apoyo ;)**

**Que lo disfruteis y hasta la próxima...!  
**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...**

**... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .**

**Capitulo 58**

Un instante después entraron por la puerta Carslisle, Emmett y Jasper, que habían terminado de deshacerse de los restos de la juerguecita que tanto Edward como yo nos habíamos montado en el porche de la casa.

Rosalie suspiró aliviada y corrió a engancharse del brazo de Emmett, Alice hizo lo propio con Jasper, pero ninguno salió corriendo a desfogarse como yo pensaba que iban a hacer. Carslisle fue el último en entrar a la cocina con una seria expresión instalada en su cara. En ese instante Edward dejó a Alma y vino a cogerme de la mano.

Todos esperaban a que el cabeza de familia rompiera el silencio. Que nos dejara ver en qué situación estábamos y como habían afectado los recientes sucesos a su pacifica filosofía de ver la vida. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse al lado de Esme y a mirarnos, mientras los demás esperábamos de pié a que recolocara sus pensamientos. Un cansado suspiro fue lo único que salió por su boca.

- Carlisle, no hace falta que digas nada – dijo Edward rompiendo por fin el silencio - Entendemos que no apruebes lo que ha pasado hoy y solo nosotros somos responsables de lo ocurrido.

- Es cierto que no apruebo lo que ha pasado y es cierto también que pienso que deberíais haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

- Bella y yo estamos dispuestos a irnos si no puedes tolerar el tenernos bajo tu mismo techo.

- No queremos imponer nada a nadie Carlisle – le miré con sinceridad – contábamos con la posibilidad de que no lo aceptarais y aunque lo sintamos en el alma si tenemos que irnos lo haremos.

- No digáis sandeces, nadie va a irse a ningún lado. Al menos de momento. Somos una familia y como tal vamos a solucionar esto. Lo único que quiero añadir antes de que el resto de su opinión es que, como te dije antes, entiendo que necesitaras vengarte, pero debemos dejar a un lado el odio y el rencor. El amor es lo que nos diferencia de ser simples animales y el perdón es lo que nos eleva por encima de las bestias.

- Estamos de acuerdo contigo – dije después de mirar a Edward – y te puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora solo el amor ocupará nuestras vidas.

- No esperaba menos de vosotros – y volviendo a suspirar se dirigió al resto de su familia – venga, podéis empezar a dar vuestras opiniones.

- Nosotros seremos los primeros – dijo Emmett mirando a una sonriente Rosalie – tenemos un poquito de prisa… ya sabéis – la sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció. El tragó en seco – ejem… bueno, pues eso, que nosotros os apoyamos y no consentiremos que os marchéis. Particularmente diré que me alegro de haber participado activamente en ayudaros con el problema y que…

- Emmett – dijo Rose resoplando – no te enrolles…

- Vale, vale ya termino – dijo medio disgustado – pues eso… que tenéis todo nuestro apoyo.

- Gracias Emmett – dije sonriéndole ampliamente – a los dos.

- Creo que es nuestro turno y yo si que seré breve – dijo Alice viendo como la pareja salía apresurada de la cocina – mas que nada porque el avión sale en unas horas y aun tenéis que cambiaros de ropa y esas cosas. Por cierto, el coche ya está cargado con vuestras maletas y os espera a la entrada del camino. Si necesitáis…

- Alice, no te enrolles – dijo Jasper divertido indicándole con un gesto de cabeza la puerta – nosotros también tenemos… cosas que hacer.

- Vale. Resumo. Todo está preparado. Estamos al cien por cien con vosotros. De nada. Jasper… ¡ya estas tardando! – dijo a la vez que salía como un rayo en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡Será tramposa! – dijo entre carcajadas – nos vemos a la vuelta hermanos – salió igual de rápido que ella.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamamos Edward y yo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran en el piso de arriba… o donde fueran.

- Yo ya he dicho lo que pienso y ni decir tiene que sé que regresaréis de nuevo – Alma se acercó para besarnos a ambos - os esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

- Gracias Alma – dijo Edward viendo como las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la mujer – si quieres te traigo un morenazo que te haga compañía…

- No me tientes… que una ya no tiene edad para según qué cosas – dijo sonriendo con picardía – te espero arriba para ayudarte a cambiarte Bella.

- Ahora mismo subo Alma. Gracias.

- ¿Esme? – Carlisle miró como su mujer también se había emocionado por las muestras de apoyo y cariño – creo que faltas tú.

- Solo voy a decir que me considero la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por tener unos hijos que saben valorar y demostrar el amor que se tienen unos a otros. Y esa es la única prueba que necesito para saber que en sus corazones no hay espacio para otro sentimiento que no sea ese. Somos una familia – agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido - y seguiremos siéndolo toda la eternidad.

- Creo que hay poco más que decir – concluyó Carlisle rodeando a Esme con sus brazos –Que tengáis buen viaje.

- Gracias – dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Salieron de la cocina dejándonos a solas. Nos abrazamos contentos de que todo hubiera salido a las mil maravillas y completamente aliviados de que el día por fin terminara. Ya había acabado nuestra pesadilla. Ya podíamos empezar a disfrutar de una vida tranquila y en paz.

- Te quiero mi vida – sus manos ya recorrían suavemente mi espalda.

- Y yo te quiero a ti – dije enredando las manos en su pelo.

- No creo que pueda esperar para tenerte… - dijo jadeando en mi boca mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo – me has vuelto loco ahí dentro…

Claramente se refería al momento en el que sus dedos me habían masturbado y al momento en que le pedí que me mordiera en presencia de las gemelas. Solo recordarlo y recordar la presión que su boca ejerció en mi vena mientras succionada hizo que irremediablemente me mojara entre las piernas.

- Siento haberte dejado así… – dije rozando sus labios con mi lengua - … y no haberte podido satisfacer a ti también…

- Lo hiciste… - dijo mientras atrapaba mi labio entre sus dientes – me complaciste muy bien… demasiado bien…

- Te refieres a que… - mi mano se coló en sus pantalones atrapando su dureza – lo disfrutaste…

- No sabes cuanto… - dijo apretando mi mano en torno a su miembro antes de obligarme a sacarla de sus pantalones – ni de qué manera…

- De qué… - solté de golpe el aire cuando levanto la parte delantera de mi falda y agarrándome fuerte de los glúteos me obligó a enroscar las piernas en su cintura– de qué manera…

- Hiciste… – dijo mientras una de sus manos se desplazaba de mi glúteo y buscaba mi entrada – hiciste que me corriera… dos veces.

- Dios… Edward - noté sus dedos abrirse espacio en mi interior – lo… lo dices… Ohhh dios… lo dices en serio…

- Lo digo en serio – sus labios besaban la parte de mis pechos que no tapaba el vestido, sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez a mayor velocidad – hiciste que me corriera del gusto viendo como le retorcías el cuello…

- Ohhh… Edward – el brillo de sus ojos mezclado con los movimientos de sus habilidosos dedos arrancaron sonoros gemidos de mi garganta – Ohhh cariño…

- La otra fue antes… escuchando tus gemidos… escuchándote a ti gozar…

- Ohhhh mi vida… no puedo mas… no puedo….

- Igual que voy a hacer ahora… como no dejes de jadear de esa manera…

- Llévame arriba… - dije mientras me saciaba de su boca, relamiendo sus labios, enredando nuestras lenguas – llévame arriba o no respondo…

Antes de darme cuenta había sacado sus dedos de mi sexo y se encaminaba con paso decidido hacia las escaleras. Me deshice de la chaqueta de su traje en un pestañeo y en un arranque de desesperación abrí su camisa haciendo saltar por los aires todos los botones mientras seguía comiéndole la boca. Me tenía rodeada por la cintura manteniendo la presión necesaria y colocándome a la altura justa en la que podía notar como, con cada escalón que ascendía, su duro pene aun encerrado en sus pantalones se clavaba sin piedad en mi sexo.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera ya no podía aguantar más, me bajé de su cintura y empotrándole contra la pared del pasillo le abrí los pantalones. Recorrí con mi lengua su pecho, busqué sus pezones y los mordí mientras mis manos masajeaban el duro objeto de mi deseo. Un violento jadeo salió de su garganta cuando notó mi lengua descender entre besos desde su pecho dejando una húmeda huella camino de su estómago, bajando por su vientre.

- Ohh, Bella… no me hagas… eso… - enredó sus dedos en mi pelo deshaciendo el peinado – mi vida… para… Ohhh…

Dejé caer sus pantalones hasta los tobillos, dispuesta a no parar en mi tarea de comérmelo entero allí mismo, pero sus manos tiraron de mi alzándome del suelo, apretándome contra su pecho y obligándome de nuevo a enroscar mis piernas a su alrededor, a lo que accedí mas que gustosa sabiendo que ya no había barrera que se interpusiera entre nuestros sexos.

Él sabía como llevarme al límite y no dudó en hacerlo, retrasando un poco más en momento. Fue avanzando poco a poco hasta la puerta del dormitorio, con pequeños pasitos y torturadores saltitos debido al poco espacio de maniobra que le dejaban sus pantalones, caídos en los tobillos. Con cada paso y con cada salto su erecto miembro rozaba levemente mi entrada, volviéndome literalmente loca.

- Edward, Edward, Edward… dios… no aguanto mi vida….

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta de nuestra habitación y me besó con tanto ardor que creí que me abrasaría allí mismo. Necesitaba tenerle y le necesitaba ya. Y estábamos apenas a unos metros de nuestra cama, por lo que sin pensarlo tanteé la puerta en busca del pomo y la abrí a la vez que la fogosidad de mi beso le impulsaba hacia atrás. Perder el apoyo de la puerta hizo que inevitablemente, Edward se enredara los pies con sus pantalones y cayera de espaldas al suelo, conmigo encima.

- Ya era hora… - Alma nos miraba con los ojos como platos – Ohhh…

Nos quedamos completamente estáticos cuando nos vimos observados por la escrutadora mirada de la mujer, que como me había dicho y yo había inexplicablemente olvidado, estaba esperándome para ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa. Afortunadamente el volumen de mi vestido tapaba casi al completo la parcial desnudez de Edward, aunque era imposible de ocultar lo que estábamos intentando hacer.

Hice el amago de levantarme pero Edward me agarró por la cintura evitando que le dejara al descubierto, tirado en el suelo con las vergüenzas al aire y con los pantalones en los tobillos. Con mucha maestría se levantó veloz y con un rápido giro se colocó detrás de mí usándome como parapeto ante los atónitos ojos de Alma.

- Lo… lo sentimos… - dije intentando recomponer mi desaliñado aspecto – olvidé que estabas esperándome…

- No hace falta que lo jures – dijo mirando como Edward se agachaba levemente detrás de mi para subirse los pantalones – tenemos poco tiempo Bella, ¿sería mucho pedir que dejarais… eso… para la noche de bodas?

- No, claro. Quiero decir… - Edward intentó cerrar un poco su destrozada camisa – si, si. Lo dejamos… para más tarde.

- Gracias – dijo Alma señalándole la puerta – tu ropa está en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Cámbiate y espéranos abajo.

- Si, os… espero abajo – paso una nerviosa mano por su descolocado pelo – esto… no tardéis.

- No nos entretengas y no tardaremos – dijo Alma volviendo a señalar la puerta – venga hombre, sal de una vez.

- Ahora te veo – dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

Le regalé una pícara sonrisa. Alma aun intentaba, con leves movimientos de cabeza, deshacerse de las imágenes que había presenciado. Me encogí de hombros tímidamente intentando disculpar nuestro comportamiento, pero la mujer ya estaba más que curada de espanto. Las dos reímos divertidas mientras ella empezaba a desabrochar los diminutos botones de mi vestido de novia.

… . …

Cuando la puerta del avión se abrió ante mí y una ráfaga de caliente aire nocturno impactó en mi cara, casi me quedé sin aliento. _¿Dónde me ha traído? _Me guió para descender por la escalera.

La cálida brisa mecía mi blanca camisa ibicenca a la vez que notaba como la falda, del mismo estilo y blanca también, ondulaba sobre mis piernas. Pocas veces usábamos el color blanco en nuestra ropa, tanto Edward como yo preferíamos los colores oscuros a la hora de vestir, pero cuando esa misma tarde descendí las escaleras desde nuestro dormitorio y le vi esperándome en la entrada de la casa, vestido de un impecable color blanco con camisa y pantalón de lino, y con el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado, medio húmedo aun por la ducha fría que había tenido que darse antes de bajar y sujetando en una mano los billetes de avión, pensé que era el color que mejor le quedaba.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra por fin, noté su aliento rozando mi oreja.

- Hemos llegado – dijo a la vez que sus brazos me rodeaban desde atrás.

- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto? – dije levantando las manos hacia la venda que cubría mis ojos.

- Aun no – dijo apartando mis manos de la tela y besándolas – solo un poco mas…

Tiró de mí mientras yo agudizaba el oído para captar como varios pies se movían presurosos detrás de nosotros cargando las maletas y las llevaban hasta el coche en el que nos desplazaríamos desde el hangar privado del aeropuerto en el que habíamos aterrizado, hasta nuestro destino definitivo, fuera cual fuera. Edward me ayudó a subir al coche cerrando mi puerta una vez me hube acomodado en el crujiente asiento de suave cuero.

Apenas tardó un segundo en estar sentado a mi lado pero me dio tiempo más que suficiente a apreciar lo espacioso del habitáculo, la suavidad de los materiales que me rodeaban y el olor a caro champagne y fresas que me llegaba en suaves oleadas. Era una limusina, estaba segura. Y a pesar de ser noche cerrada, seguro que tenía los cristales convenientemente tintados.

- No sé a que viene tanto secretismo Edward – dije intentando no parecer muy enfurruñada mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento – huele a mar, hace calor, la boca me sabe a fruta tropical, escucho el aire mover las palmeras… creo que deberías decirme ya donde me has traído.

- Veo que haces muy buen uso de tus otros sentidos cuando no puedes ver… - noté su mano desplazarse por mi cintura – creo que ese pañuelo va a recibir más usos que el que en un principio le tenía planeado…

Sus labios acariciaron los míos mientras sus manos me arrastraban de mi asiento para colocarme en su regazo. Sentí su mano perderse por debajo de mi camisa, reptando como una serpiente hasta toparse con uno de mis pechos. Lo agarró con fuerza mientras su lengua comenzaba a descender de mi boca camino de mi cuello. Jadeé al notar como sus dedos pellizcaban levemente uno de mis pezones. Su otra mano se perdió debajo de la falda acariciando con suavidad mis muslos.

Me recoloqué encima de sus piernas para dejar sitio a mis manos, que desabrocharon uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Con una mano acaricié su duro pecho mientras que la otra buscaba a tientas su dureza dentro de los pantalones. Siseó dejando salir el aire entre los dientes cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Tuve que imaginarme la expresión de su cara y sus labios entreabiertos, sentía su piel pegada a la mía y su aliento mezclarse con el mío. Tener los ojos vendados no evitó que me mojara entre las piernas solo de imaginarme lo que encontraría en su mirada si pudiera verla. Volví a jadear sonoramente, presa del más devastador de los deseos. Me pregunté porqué narices no subía la mampara de separación, pues los latidos del corazón de nuestro chófer retumbaban en mis oídos a un ritmo enloquecedor. ¿Sería de excitación? La velocidad que llevaba el vehículo era elevadísima, el rugido del motor bramaba y parecía que tenía más prisa que yo por llegar al sitio. Mordí mis labios intentando controlarme. Edward soltó una maliciosa risilla.

- Estás intentando distraerme para que no te de la lata preguntando por el destino…

- ¿Está funcionando? – dijo rozando mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

- De maravilla – dije cuando su dedo me acarició la boca. Abrí los labios y el introdujo el dedo por la abertura.

- Pues deja que siga entreteniéndote, ya no falta mucho… ¡Aayy! – dijo retirando el dedo rápidamente – me has mordido…

- Si, lo he hecho – dije oyendo como se llevaba el dedo a la boca y lo chupaba cerrando la pequeña herida – y lo volveré a hacer como no me digas de una vez donde estamos…

- Lo sabrás muy pronto – dijo retirándome suavemente para que volviera a mi asiento. El chofer dijo algo en un idioma que no entendí – ya hemos llegado.

Cuando el coche se detuvo oí que el chofer ayudaba a otra persona a ocuparse del equipaje mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir del vehículo. Intercambió sin soltarme unas breves palabras con el hombrecillo que se ocupaba de nuestras maletas y oí como éste extendía una mano de la que colgaba una sonora una llave. Edward la cogió.

- ¿Qué idioma es ese?

- Es Dhivehi. El idioma oficial del lugar, pero no te preocupes… entienden perfectamente el inglés.

- ¿Puedo quitarme esto ya?

- Un segundo cielo, deja que Juan se marche primero. Está un poco… nervioso.

- ¿Y dónde ha ido?

- A dejar nuestras maletas. Ya vuelve.

Efectivamente el hombrecillo regresaba jadeando a causa del esfuerzo de ir y volver casi a la carrera. El ritmo de sus latidos no había disminuido ni lo más mínimo y diciendo atropelladamente unas cuantas palabras en ese idioma suyo se despidió de nosotros, subió veloz en el coche y se marchó.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? Huele raro…

- Eso es el olor del miedo…

- ¿Era miedo lo que tenía? – dije contrariada mientras obedecía al impulso del cuerpo de Edward que me obligaba a caminar – creía que le habíamos puesto "nervioso" por la escenita del asiento trasero del coche…

- ¡Jajajajajajaa! Y era así cielo, pero solo al principio – dijo volviendo a encerrarme entre sus brazos y pegando su pecho a mi espalda mientras caminábamos – Hace tanto que no te relacionas con ningún humano que has perdido mucha… naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté extrañada a la vez que maliciosamente empinaba mi trasero para rozarle la entrepierna – ¿es que he hecho algo mal?

- Nooo mi vida, nunca haces nada mal… nunca – noté su mano atrapando mi pecho otra vez - pero es que tus jadeos cuando estás… cuando te pones…

- ¿Cuándo me excito? – dije apretando aun más mi trasero contra su entrepierna.

- Eso… cuando te excitas… - dijo empujando a su vez y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja – no son muy humanos que digamos…

- Culpa tuya – dije alejándome de su boca y levantando arrogante la barbilla – por provocarme de esa manera.

- Descálzate – me pidió a la vez que yo oía como él también se quitaba sus chanclas. La fina arena bajo mis pies estaba fresca, me encantó la sensación. - Hemos llegado – dijo haciendo que me parara y levantando sus manos hasta el nudo del pañuelo - ¿Estás lista?

- Más que eso… - dije pegando de nuevo mi espalda a su pecho.

Cuando la venda cayó me quedé estupefacta. Una pequeña playa privada, donde el agua reflejaba una redonda luna, se abría ante mis ojos debajo de un manto oscuro y plagado de estrellas. A nuestra derecha y conectado a la playa por una larga pasarela de madera, había un espectacular bungalow que parecía flotar sobre el agua. Dentro titilaba la tenue luz de algunas velas, que proyectaban su cálido resplandor a través de las ventanas.

- Bienvenida a Las Maldivas, Sra. Cullen – dijo volviendo a rodearme con sus brazos.

- ¿Me has traído a Las Maldivas? – dije sin poder cerrar la boca por el asombro.

- Me han dicho que es el mismísimo paraíso… ¿No te gusta?

- Dios mío… Edward, me encanta, es… es…

- Lo sé… Mágico.

- Siempre quise venir, esto era… es… mi sueño.

- También lo sé…

- Dios… dios… - dije queriendo llorar de la pura alegría que me recorría.

Me separé de él unos pasos aun sin creer donde estaba, quise abarcar todo con la mirada y creí estar en el mismísimo cielo cuando vi la hermosura que nos rodeaba. Me giré para mirarle.

_Santa virgen… eso no es un hombre, ni un vampiro, ni mi marido. Es un jodido Ángel, caído del cielo solo para hacerme perder el norte cada vez que sus ojos me miran. _

Tenía la camisa abierta dejando al descubierto parte de su muy bien formado pecho. Los pantalones de vaporoso lino apenas se sujetaban a su cintura, dejando entrever unas más que arrebatadoras caderas, así como el camino celestial que nacía en su ombligo y se perdía más abajo, al lugar en donde mi imaginación ya buceaba ella solita. Si todo él era dolorosamente hermoso, sus ojos terminaban de matarme con una mirada que tenía vida propia. Envidié con locura al viento que mecía su ropa y jugueteaba con su pelo.

- Creo que me voy a morir de lo feliz que soy – corrí a colgarme de su cuello – gracias, gracias, gracias – dije entre beso y beso.

Me elevó hasta su regazo y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hacia el bungalow. Insistí en que me dejara caminar pero se negó a hacerlo, quería traspasar el umbral de la puerta conmigo en brazos. Como mandaba la tradición. Cuando la puerta quedó cerrada tras nosotros no paró hasta que llegó al dormitorio…

Me dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama, sin apartar ni un solo momento su mirada de mis ojos. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, estático, absolutamente inmóvil, mirándome con lo que creí ver en sus ojos, completa adoración.

- ¿Qué piensas?- Pregunté tranquila. Su sonrisa apareció.

- Intento convencerme de que en realidad estás aquí- Le miré sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo Edward?- Sonreí incrédula.

- Porque aún me cuesta creer que seas mía- Entornó la mirada - Y sólo mía - Un gemido salió de mi pecho. No me acostumbraba al título de propiedad.

- Entonces…- Le miré juguetona - ¿Qué cree Usted que debería hacer al respecto?- El me devolvió la misma sonrisa. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Qué propone, Sra. Cullen? - Arrastró la voz hasta hacerla una caricia. Le sentí por toda la piel.

- Que si hay alguna duda, por minúscula que sea - Le miré con todo el amor y deseo que tenía - La borres en éste momento - Mi respiración se agitó cuando le vi acercarse felino, como una pantera.

No dijo nada en respuesta, se limitó incorporarme y lentamente, bajó mi falda hasta el suelo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos hasta la cadera, dónde escalaron demasiado lentamente por mis costados, alzando la fina y vaporosa blusa con ellas. Besó mi abdomen y acarició la piel con su lengua.

Uno a uno, los botones de la camisa fueron cayendo. No fue salvaje, los rompió deliberadamente lento. Gemí cuando llegó al último y noté su lengua hacer surcos en mi cuello. Me despojó de la tela y la tiró junto a la falda.

El cierre del sujetador no ofreció mucha resistencia, y ahuecó sus manos en torno a mis pechos. Masajeó y excitó mis pezones con éstas, girándolas para apresarlos entre sus dedos. Retorciéndolos y provocando espasmos en mi centro.

Pronto sentí su lengua delinearlos, su boca succionarlos, y una de sus manos se posó en mi espalda con la finalidad de arquear mi cuerpo, y obtener mejor acceso a ellos.

Sus dientes apresaron la sensible piel, y unos suaves tirones de éstos me hicieron abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejó su mano escurrir por mi sexo. Unos suaves gemidos abandonaron mi pecho, y le sentí reír contra mis pezones. Se separó de mi cuerpo y clavando sus ojos en los míos, vi la mueca de lascivia cuando rompió la delicada tela de mi tanga. Volvió a acariciarlo y despacio se separó de mi cuerpo. Gruñí en protesta.

- Señora Cullen…- Negó divertido con la cabeza - ¿Es que acaso piensa dejarme así?- Señaló su cuerpo aún vestido. Yo sonreí pícaramente en respuesta.

- En absoluto, Señor Cullen- Lamí sus labios - Para lo que tengo en mente, esto - Señalé su camisa y lentamente se la quité deslizándola por sus fuertes brazos, pasando los labios y la lengua por cuanto centímetro de piel se me ofrecía. Edward quiso pegarme a él pero se lo impedí juguetonamente – Esto - Llegó el turno de sus pantalones, jugueteé pasando los dedos por la cinturilla y desabotoné lento, demasiado lento…

- Señora Cullen… - Gruñó impaciente.

- Ssshhhh- Susurré mientras los dejaba caer y el mismo pateó para deshacerse de ellos - Tampoco esto - Delineé la goma de sus bóxer y él siseó en respuesta- Me hará falta - Su abultada tela agradeció aún más la presencia de mi piel a su alrededor. Sonreí presumida mientras bajaba la tela contoneando mis caderas.

No tardó en erguirse duro y orgulloso ante mí. Lamí su glande y Edward cerró los ojos. Mis dientes acariciaron su contorno. La besé y me incorporé. Edward me miró extrañado.

Sin mediar palabra le conduje hasta la cama y le hice tumbarse. Hice trizas su camisa, a lo que él gruñó en respuesta.

- ¡Eh!- La señaló confundido - Esa me gustaba- Hizo un goloso puchero y no pude evitar tirar de su labio inferior.

- Te comprare cientos como esa - Enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué? A mí también me gusta - Le guiñé un ojo mientras le ataba con los jirones al cabecero de la cama - Pórtese bien Señor Cullen y no los rompa - Advertí ante su cara de niño travieso.

Usé el pañuelo con el que tapó mis ojos, y lo até tras su cabeza, cubriendo los suyos. Me excitó oírle gruñir completamente excitado.

- ¿Vas a portarte bien tú?- Ronroneó. Me acerqué a su oído.

- En absoluto- Susurré con sensualidad. Lo lamí y Edward pegó el primer tirón contra la tela.

Me dirigí al centro de la habitación y le miré. Era la viva imagen del deseo, de la lujuria, de la sexualidad elevada a su máxima potencia. Reprimí los impulsos de abalanzarme sobre él en ese instante, y dar rienda suelta a mis instintos más primitivos.

Lamí una de mis muñecas, y clave los colmillos en ella, dejando que la sangre manase. La nariz de Edward, se contrajo. Movía sus aletas con fuerza.

- Bella… - Advirtió en un gruñido. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron, prestos a saltar de inmediato.

- Tranquilo - Susurré, mitigando su tensión. Dirigí la muñeca a mis pechos y los embadurné con mi sangre. Dejé que esta gotease dejando que un surco recorriese mi torso de camino a mi vientre. Edward se retorcía en la cama. El olor de mi sangre le estaba volviendo loco. Reí, ese era el plan.

Subí a la cama y me quedé de pié sobre su cuerpo. Abrí las piernas y puse una a cada lado. Levanté el pié derecho y mojé los dedos con mi sangre. Lentamente lo dirigí a su boca.

Edward siseó en cuanto rocé sus labios, y contemplé como su lengua se retorcía entre los dedos, acariciándome con sus dientes y excitándome con sus gruñidos. Lamió y chupó cada uno de mis dedos hasta que los dejó limpios.

La sangre goteó hasta mi rodilla y me acerqué a él de manera que llegase a su boca. Deslicé la muñeca por mi muslo y su lengua la siguió hasta que le llevé a mi centro. Me sujeté a la madera de la cama cuando su lengua irrumpió en mi interior en un frenesí salvaje. Sus dientes mordían mis labios y tiraban de ellos. Mis caderas no soportaron los impulsos y se agitaron en su boca.

Sentí como el ansia se apoderaba de él, y su lengua lamía con verdadera avaricia dejando en meras caricias sus anteriores acometidas en mi sexo. Gemí con fuerza, gruñí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los dientes de Edward mordían a discreción mi sexo, pero no dolía, era si cabe, aún más placentero.

- Suelta mis manos - Sonó a orden y a súplica. Le miré perversamente.

- Aún no - Moví mis caderas y gruñó en respuesta, penetrándome con su dura lengua, tensando los músculos de mi abdomen. No me faltaba mucho para llegar y él lo sabía. Aprisionó mi hinchado clítoris entre sus dientes y dio paso a un frenético y tan sólo reservado a una criatura como él, ritmo en su lengua.

- Edward…- Astillé el cabecero - Edward… Flexioné y estrangulé su cabeza entre mis piernas - Edward - Apreté mis dientes y detuve mi respiración - Joder… ¡Edwardd! - Sentí como todos mis nervios confluían en el mismo punto, y una sucesión de espasmos y temblores me llevaron a una fuerte caída.

Noté como mi cabeza chocaba contra sus piernas y oí una risilla de satisfacción acompañada de suaves espasmos. Me levanté y me senté sobre su duro miembro. Su sonrisa murió en el acto, dando paso a una mueca de placer. Me froté contra él y volvió a tensar sus ataduras.

Fue entonces cuando las aletas de su nariz volvieron a contraerse y sus dientes sobresalieron de sus labios. En un parpadeo, su boca estaba sobre uno de mis pezones. Su miembro palpitaba bajo mi sexo. No podía dejar de retorcerme al mismo ritmo que su lengua se enroscaba sobre el pezón. Lo tomé y de una certera estocada lo introduje dentro de mí.

- Ahhhhhh- Separó su boca de mi carne para gemir. La tomé con la mía y la lucha no se hizo esperar. Deslicé una de mis manos por su brazo y liberé una de sus ataduras. Inmediatamente, Edward la utilizó para pellizcar y tirar del pezón, girarlo entre sus dedos y apretarlo.

Rompió el beso y cazó el otro pezón, al que limpió de la ya seca sangre. Con tanta lujuria que me quemaba verlo. Liberé su otra mano y ésta tiró del pañuelo, dejándolo caer hasta su cuello.

Me perdí en ese mar caramelo y vi su cara contraerse cuando apretó mis nalgas y me clavó a él. Me giró en un movimiento dejándome de espaldas al colchón. Levantó mis piernas y las juntó, dejándolas a un lado. La fricción era exquisita. Veía como su boca se abría y se cerraba en busca del innecesario aire. Como sus gestos se convertían en rudos, como su cara se desfiguraba con cada embestida salvaje y certera.

- Dios Edward- Mis manos se aferraban a la maltrecha sábana, mientras mi marido seguía penetrándome. Alzó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y separó la otra llevando su pulgar a mi sensible clítoris, apretándolo y masajeándolo. Le miré, y vi tanta lujuria que me llevó cerca del límite.

- No cariño - Ronroneó - Aún no - Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Dios, amaba a ese hombre.

En un giro inesperado, me tumbó de cara al colchón y sentí como me penetraba hasta el infinito.

- Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Las oleadas de calor llegaban hasta las raíces de mi cabello, el que tomó entre sus dedos. Tiró de él hasta ponerme de rodillas, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Sentí sus estocadas sonar como rocas, sentí el húmedo sonido de nuestra fricción y su boca lamer mi cuello.

- ¿Le he dicho alguna vez que es mía, Sra. Cullen? - Siseó lascivo. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación. Asentí en silencio - ¿Cree que tengo que repetírselo? - Sus embestidas embotaban mis sentidos. Negué. Él sonrió triunfante - Bien, por que tengo pensado algo mejor - Y sin más, enterró sus dientes en mi cuello y creí morir. Me llevó directa al infierno, dónde me quemé ante el abrasador torrente que inundó mi vientre.

Embistió con furia, lamió con ahínco, aspiró mi esencia y me llenó de la suya.

- ¡Sólo mía!- Bramó mientras se vertía en mi interior.

- ¡Sólo tuya! - Grité en respuesta, dejándome ir…

Fue el orgasmo de mi vida. Y de la suya. Después de un instante de íntimas caricias y susurros aun tardé un rato en conseguir recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración y en ser consciente de que estaba en el lugar más hermoso y especial del mundo, junto al ser más endemoniadamente seductor del universo. De pronto caí en la cuenta de algo.

- ¡Pero espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No vamos a poder disfrutar de las islas, las actividades se realizan a la luz del día y nosotros no podremos salir como simples turistas, no voy a poder hacer submarinismo, ni Snorkel, ni dar clases de buceo, ni bañarme con delfines…

- Ssshhhh – dijo sellando mis quejas con un dedo – la próxima semana haremos todo eso que quieres hacer, y lo haremos de noche mientras el resto del mundo duerme. Todo, menos lo de bañarnos con delfines, no creo que quieran permanecer cerca de dos peligrosos vampiros…

- ¿La próxima semana? – pregunté juguetona.

- Ahá… - estaba distraído dibujando con un dedo el contorno de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer "ésta" semana? – me contorsioné bajo su suave tacto.

- Esta semana la vamos a pasar aquí, en esta isla, en este bungalow… concretamente en esta cama.

- Vamos a perdernos un montón de cosas, hay tanto que ver…

- De momento vas a ser tú la que no vas a ver nada – dijo apretando su cuerpo desnudo y glorioso contra el mío – Es su turno Sra. Cullen… ¿Dónde has puesto ese dichoso pañuelo?

- Dios… tenias razón – dije rozándome con su cuerpo para poder llegar hasta el pañuelo caído en el suelo mientras me miraba con esa jodida sonrisa suya – esto es el paraíso.

- Tú eres mi paraíso… y lo serás eternamente.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

- Y ni siquiera ella conseguiría que dejara de quererte…

**Fin Libro III**

**THE END**


End file.
